Pitti voyage temporel
by Auctor
Summary: Quand Harry est au plus mal, Dumbledore lui propose de sauver Sirius avec deux personnes un peu... spéciales. read, enjoy and reviews. NYAHAHAHAHAHA mise à jour tous les 2 lundis. résumé pas terrible mais on fait ce qu'on peut. chapitre 34.  SUSPENDU
1. Chapter 1

Pitti voyage temporel 

Donc voila, j'ai décidé de réécrire cette fic, avec l'aide de ma collègue Daffy ze hinti, j'espère que la version après sera mieux que la version avant, et que ça va m'attirer plus de reviews, cela dit en passant. 

Résumé : alors que Harry déprime profondèment depuis la mort de Sirius, des "connaissances" de l'Ordre le rencontrent et lui proposent de revenir 1 an plus tôt pour réparer cette "grossière" erreur du passé. Acceptant aussitôt, celui-ci pense pouvoir sauver son parrain, mais pourra t'il changer le passé sans difficulté ?

Disclamer : seuls les "connaissances" sont à moi, c'est rien qu'à moi, wouais, trop cool d'avoir enfin quelque chose rien qu'à moi sans avoir été obligé de faire chanter un auteur. Ceux qui voudront me les emprunter, eh ben je suis d'accord, du moment que vous me dites le nom de votre fic pour que j'aille voir... quoi ? Personne n'en voudra... BOUHOUHOU !

Note : et puis quoi encore ? Bon question ponctuation, avant, elle était pratiquement inexistante. Depuis, j'ai pris des cours de français. Et aussi, je faisais des dialogues style script, en indiquant le nom de qui parlait parce que ça m'énervait de voir quelqu'un parler dans les livres sans pour autant pouvoir mettre un visage. Malheureusement, c'est considéré comme un manque d'expérience. Donc je change ça aussi.

Chapitre 1 : une offre que tu ne pourras pas refuser.

**4 privet drive, 1996** (qui ignore encore ce détail d'ordre temporel ?)

Harry était en train de pleurer silencieusement dans sa chambre : une pratique malheureusement devenue un rituel depuis la mort de Sirius, la seule personne qui aurait pu être considérée comme son autre famille et cela durait en moyenne vingt longues minutes avant qu'il n'ait plus la force de pleurer ou qu'il s'endorme contre son oreiller trempé. Mais tout bascula précisemment ce soir là où les dursley étaient partis pour la soirée de promotion de Vernon depuis environ trente minutes, le laissant seul à son chagin et à sa déprime, quand un bruit de porcelaine brisée –apparemment une soupière à en juger par le bruit- retentit dans la maison plus très vide. Harry pensa tout de suite à Tonks ou quelque autre membre de l'Ordre un peu maladroit pour le meilleur des cas et à des mangemorts dans le pire des cas. Une voix feminine qui lui était totalement inconnue, en bien comme en mal, l'appela par son nom depuis le rez de chaussée. Intrigué mais aussi inquiet, Harry entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour mieux discerner le bruit. Apparemment, la ou les personnes qui étaient en bas n'essayaient pas de mettre un boxon absolu pour le trouver, ce qui faisait plutôt pencher les déductions vers l'Ordre et la maladresse légendaire de Tonks.

"Qui m'appelle ? Et qui êtes vous ?" s'exclama Harry après le second appel. Il était conscient que ce n'était pas très malin de donner clairement sa position à des inconnus qui étaient entrés dans sa seule retraite possible, mais il en avait aussi marre de toujours rester les bras croisés pendant que d'autres se faisaient tuer.

"Il faut qu'on te parle. On vient en amis." Répondit la voix, n'ayant pas bougée depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Mais il en fallait plus à Harry qui se rappellait parfaitement Maugey Fol-Oeil en train de beugler "VIGILANCE CONSTANTE", ce qui le poussa d'ailleurs à éteindre la lumière de sa chambre.

"Mouais c'est ça et vous comptez faire gober ça à qui ?" répliqua t'il, un peu de mauvaise humeur devant tant de clichés.

"Mais à toi voyons, à qui d'autres sinon ? Ta chouette ne s'appelle pas Harry Potter à ce que je me souvienne."

En même temps qu'un courant d'air assez fort, la voix se rapprocha brusquement pour se retrouver derrière lui sans qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moinde geste. Alors qu'il n'osait toujours pas bouger, légèrement pétrifié de peur ; une voix, masculine cette fois ci, se fit entendre en bas pendant que le propriétaire de ladite voix montait rapidement les escaliers.

"Dis Donc, Kamina, tu m'oublierais pas des fois ? Non ? Tu le dis si je te gênes. Comme ça aux prochaines mission, tu te débrouilleras toute seule et t'iras pas chialer après !"

La dénommée Kamina soupira profondément mais vit néanmoins Harry sortir sa baguette pour accueillir son ami à coups de sorts moyennements appréciables. Aussi décida t'elle de prévenir son partenaire de la situation actuelle pour éviter les mauvaises surprises. Il était par ailleurs étrange que le Survivant n'ait pas tenté un truc typiquement gryffondorien comme se retourner brusquement ou essayer de s'enfuir par la fenêtre.

"Ranges cette baguette, mon petit. C'est pas très gentil." railla t'elle suffisament fort pour que son ami dans les escaliers entende.

Harry se retourna pour lui répondre vertement mais il se retrouva sur le cul (au sens figuré) en se rendant compte qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui et qu'il n'avait pas senti au moins sa respiration. Malgré l'obscurité, notre jeune héros réussit sans grande difficultés à voir distinctement le visage de son interlocutrice : elle devait avoir entre 20 et 27 ans, marge assez grande à cause de la faible luminosité, une longue tresse de cheveux touchant pratiquement le sol, elle portait des vêtements noirs très amples permettant de faire de grands mouvements et affichait un grand sourire, assez satisfaite de l'image qu'elle donnait. Même si le Survivant avait vu passé beaucoup de monde dans la catégorie "je suis effrayant", celle-là entrait d'office dans le top 10. Avec son visage à moitié éclairé par la lune et son grand sourire qui, inconsciemment, donnait des sueurs froides, elle était au même niveau charismatique que Maugrey sans ses cicatrices.

"Quoi ? Je fais si peur que ça ? Ah ben tiens Max, t'arrives à temps. C'est qu'il est prévoyant le gamin, regarde comment il allait t'accueillir."

Harry se retourna encore pour voir ledit Max, bien que gardant un oeil sur la jeune femme, et vit un homme d'une vingtaine d'années aussi, les cheveux sombres, foutue obscurité, avec des vêtements qui l'aurait sans problème fait passer pour un militaire ou un fana de l'armée. La thèse du militaire se renforça encore quand, dès qu'il vit la baguette pointée sur lui, il fit un bond sur le côté.

"Hé ! Pointes cette baguette ailleurs, tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un et j'ai pas envie de me prendre un stupefix dans la tronche."

Ce mec avait un léger accent français qui fit présumer à Harry qu'il venait de Beauxbatons. Il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il était aussi sorcier à cause de plusieurs choses : d'abord, il n'avait affiché aucune mine perplexe en voyant la baguette, ce que tout moldu n'aurait pas manqué de faire, mais avait bien vu la menace potentielle ; ensuite, il avait parlé de se prendre un stupefix, or il fallait être sorcier pour savoir exactement quel genre de sorts pouvait vous réserver un adolescent de 16 ans. Mais Harry n'en était pas devenu moins soupçonneux.

"Et qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?"

"On a été envoyés par Dumbledore, pour te proposer quelque chose. Une offre que tu ne pourras pas refuser."

Harry ne savait pas du tout s'il devait les croire, ils n'avaient eu aucun geste ou paroles menaçant(e)s, ou bien alors fuir à toutes jambes au cas où il s'agirait de mangemorts, quand on avait une prophétie sur le dos, on avait de bonnes raisons de devenir paranoïaque. Choisissant finalement la deuxième solution notamment à cause du "une offre..." qui faisait un peu trop mafioso, Harry se précipita hors de la chambre en donnant au passage un coup d'épaule au mec en face de lui tandis que la jeune femme restait sur place sans rien dire. Mais arrivé en bas de l'escalier, alors qu'il n'avait plus qu'à se tirer hors de chez les dursleys et foncer chez Mrs Figg, Harry ressentit un choc dans le dos et tomba inconscient le temps d'une demi seconde. Quand il se réveilla sur le carrelage du salon, il respira un grand coup pour reprendre son souffle et sentit à ce moment là que quelqu'un s'était assis sur lui en plus de deux aiguilles qui pressaient légèrement contre sa gorge, ce qui le fit frissonner d'effroi sans qu'il sache exactement pourquoi. Il en était à se demander comment il en était arrivé là et qui se permettait de remuer sur son dos pour trouver une meilleure position quand Max apparut dans son champ de vision.

"Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que je pensais que tu avais deviné ou que tu n'étais pas suffisament stupide pour tenter un truc comme tu viens de le faire. Mais visiblement, j'ai surestimé ton bon sens, donc on va tout reprendre calmement et sans heurts. On a été contacté par Dumbledore pour te rejoindre chez ton oncle, ce qui en soi est une bonne preuve puisqu'il n'y a que Dumbledore qui puisse révéler l'endroit où tu habites. De plus, ma chère amie ici présente est un vampire." expliqua t'il en tentant de ne pas trop paraître exaspéré.

"Bon d'accord, pourquoi vous voulez me voir ?"

"... Dumbledore a, temporairement, en sa possession un artefact qui permettrait de revenir dans le passé. Normalement, on ne peut se permettre de changer le passé sur de grandes durées, mais un an n'implique pas trop de modifications. On va donc s'en servir pour revenir exactement un an en arrière et ainsi peut être empêcher la mort de ton parrain, ce qui ne devrait pas être mauvais pour toi."

Là, Harry n'en menait pas large et se contentait d'observer le jeune homme avec de grands yeux ronds. Il lui aurait donné la preuve indiscutable qu'il était la reine d'Angleterre qu'il n'aurait pas réagi différement. Trop de pensées contradictoires se bousculaient dans sa tête pour qu'il puisse réfléchir correctement. La partie de son cerveau allouée au raisonnement lui hurlait que c'était très louche, la partie émotion chialait devant la possibilité de revoir Sirius et le reste du cerveau aussi, mais de façon moins bruyante. Et c'est donc à la majorité émotionelle (ça se dit ?) que Harry, ou son cerveau tout du moins, décida de leur faire un peu confiance. Sentant un relachement de la résistance, Kamina enleva ses crocs de la gorge de Harry, histoire d'éviter une morsure assez vilaine, se releva et aida ce dernier à faire de même.

"Tu nous crois maintenant ?" s'enquit elle.

"Il y a une condition, j'imagine ?" demanda t'il sans vraiment y croire.

"La seule condition, c'est qu'on vienne avec toi pour t'aider, non négociable."

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide." s'exclama le jeune sorcier. Pas question de se taper un voyage avec deux gugusses qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer et qui n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de lui foutre la trouille de sa vie. Gugusses qui poussèrent un gros soupir exaspéré, ils avaient visiblement prévus cette réponse.

"Merde, ok ? Ce genre d'écran de fumée style 'j'ai besoin de personne', on me la fait pas. Parce que mine de rien, si tu vas quand même un an en arrière, qui te croira quand tu leur diras ce qui va se passer sans témoins crédibles ? Tu vas te retrouver dans la même situation qu'avant sans que le reste du monde ne note un changement." s'enflamma un peu Max. 

"Donc ma parole compte pour du beurre, c'est ça ?" soupira Harry.

"Il y a un an, on te prenait pour un fou mythomane, et tu t'apprêtes justement à revenir un an en arrière, conclusion ?" sourit la jeune femme

"Bon c'est d'accord !" se résigna le Survivant. "Mais avant ça, la moindre des choses serait que vous vous présentiez, non ?"

"Hmm, très juste. Donc je me présente : Max, 25 ans, mercenaire sorcier dans une agence au service de l'Ordre... que dire d'autres ? Je suis français, j'aime la cuisine, les sucreries et les couteaux bien aiguisés, je n'aime pas les légumes crus, le café et... et je crois que c'est tout."

"Ton nom de famille ?" demanda Harry.

"Tu n'as pas à le savoir. Je te le dirais quand tu auras atteint le niveau d'Occlumencie du professeur Snape, donc jamais. En attendant, appelle moi Max, ça sera largement suffisant." sourit le mercenaire, fier de sa vanne.

"Bref ! Moi c'est Kamina Otsu-ri,(c'est le correcteur d'orto qui a trouvé ce nom, me souviens plus comment) mercenaire vampire dans la même agence que mon chéri ici présent, j'ai aux alentours de 400 piges, j'aime l'argent, la crème chantilly et mon chéri, j'aime pas les mangemorts et le bois... et je suis coréenne, satisfait ?"

"Oui, moi je ne vous raconte pas mon histoire : les livres me connaissent tellement mieux que moi. Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?"

"On va aller à Poudlard, il y a là-bas notre passage temporel si précieux, alors prépare tes affaires..."

Max hésita un instant avant de rectifier, les traits tirés et étouffant un baillement.

"Bah, on va plutôt rester ici, pour la nuit, je suis crevé"

"Quoi ? Mais tu n'y pense pas ! On va arriver là-bas, ça sera fini. En plus, il y a son oncle, sa tante et son cousin qui vont revenir et j'ai tout sauf envie de me faire voir par ces foutus moldus !"

"Mais arrète donc de t'inquiéter, il n'y a que la date d'arrivée qui est programmée et puis si tu les as bien regardées, elles ne risquent pas de s'envoler. Enfin, pour le cas de ses 'parents', on va se cacher, 'doit bien y avoir assez de place dans cette chambre. A moins que tu n'aies une autre solution ? Auquel cas, je suis tout ouïe" sourit t'il.

"Oui, j'en ai une : on se tire d'ici tout de suite et on est tranquille."

"Mais bien sur et tu seras la seule à être encore debout après le voyage, assez crevant entre parenthèses. Qu'est ce tu as à répondre à ça ?"

Kamina réfléchit longuement à la question avant de répondre, la mine boudeuse. Apparemment, songea Harry avec amusement, elle n'aimait pas avoir tort. Ca allait beugler sévère à Poudlard.

"Pfff... d'accord, on va rester ici pour la nuit. Mais après on part, tu me le jures ?"

"Oui, oui, juré. Mais d'abord on dort. Ca fait trois jours que j'ai pas dormi et j'ai pas ton endurance !"

Légèrement impressionné par sa résistance, Harry fit ses bagages avec l'aide de Max puis, tous les trois allèrent se coucher en se priant mutuellement de passer une bonne nuit lorsque Max répliqua :

"Bien dormir dans cette armoire, ça va pas être du gâteau. Même pour dormir tout court, j'ai un doute. Mais bon, bonne nuit quand même. Putain, à moi le lumbago !" 

"Si tu m'avais écouté, mon chéri, on serait déjà loin et on pourrait faire des choses dans un grand lit bien spacieux."

"Ca va, ça va. Pas besoin de me faire culpabiliser."

Max se glissa sans trop d'encombres dans l'armoire en virant tout objet suceptible de se ficher entre ses côtes tandis que Harry s'endormait tranquillement dans son lit hélas trop petit pour acueillir quelqu'un d'autre. Pendant sa nuit qui se révéla par la suite exceptionnellement calme, il fit un petit rêve pépére dans lequel il menait une petite vie tranquille en se la coulant douce. Bref, de quoi vous remonter le moral si vous avez l'habitude des nuits agitées dans le mauvais sens du terme et des psychopathes à tête de serpent. Se réveillant enfin après 9 grosses heures de sommeil réellement réparateur, il se demanda furtivement si ce qu'il avait vécu était réel ou s'il avait imaginé tout ça mais, sentant une main sur son T-shirt, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien inventé du tout, presque à regret. Une minute, une main sur son T-shirt ? A ce qu'il se souvienne, il y avait eu un courageux (ou un martyr) qui s'était caché dans l'armoire et l'autre... folle ? s'était planquée juste derrière le lit, donc qu'est ce que cette main foutait là ?

Il tourna la tête pour voir à qui elle appartenait, bien qu'il en eut une légère idée, et ce qu'il vit faillit l'étrangler : Kamina était étendue sur le lit, en petite tenue, ses vêtements éparpillés dans toute la pièce jusqu'au lit de Harry. Ce dernier ne sut par ailleurs combien de temps s'était écoulé entre le fait qu'il s'était aperçu qu'il avait un (une ?) vampire à moitie nue dans son lit et le réveil de Max par une poussée de jurons bien sentis, en français, s'il vous plait.

"Ah bordel de merde, je me suis encore foutu un de ces putains de torticolis... mais où est ce qu'elle est encore passée, celle là ? C'est pas qu'elle serait quand même..."

Il sortit précipitamment de l'armoire et poussa un grand soupir exaspéré en voyant la situation. Elle l'avait fait ! Et dire qu'il ne l'avait pas cru quand elle avait dit qu'elle était capable de se glisser dans le plummard si elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Harry, qui ne pouvait entendre le flot de pensée du mercenaire, interpréta bien mal le regard meurtrier qui ne lui était pourtant pas destiné et se mit à paniquer.

"C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je te jure !" 

Le soldat sursauta en se souvenant qu'il y avait un autre occupant dans le lit que sa compagne et eut un moment d'absence en cherchant le pourquoi de la panique du jeune sorcier. Puis il fit le rapprochement entre les deux affaires et lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur.

"Ah bon, moi je pensais juste qu'elle s'était glissée hors de l'armoire et qu'elle s'était déhabillée jusqu'à ton lit mais si tu as une autre version, vas-y, j'écoute." fit il en offrant un grand sourire éclatant.

"Eh bien, euh... "

Sentant dans son sommeil une certaine agitation dans son sommeil (gné ? Mais ça veut rien dire ça !), le (la ?) vampire remua un peu et s'agrippa violemment à un oreiller qu'elle serra en poussant un grand gémissement de bien-être.

"Oh non, elle a osé me faire ça. Va prendre ton petit déjeuner, je vais la réveiller, ça va pas traîner !"

Une fois que Harry fut, un peu précipitamment certes mais bon, sorti de la chambre, Max ramassa les affaires de son amie avant de se lancer dans une intense réflexion à voix haute.

"Bon alors, en lui demandant gentiment ça marchera pas, en la secouant non plus, les chatouilles ça fait longtemps que ça la réveille plus." énuméra t'il avant de rajouter avec un grand sourire sadique. "Je vois plus qu'une solution."

Max alla chercher une bouteille d'eau dans sa veste, la refroidit d'un geste de la baguette et, avec une lenteur et un sadisme tout calculé, déversa tout son contenu sur la jeune femme qui se réveilla aussitôt en sursautant violemment. Tellement violemment d'ailleurs qu'elle se rapprocha un peu trop du bord du lit et se vautra par terre. Quand elle émergea enfin de son sommeil et se releva par la même occasion, tout ce qu'elle vit, ce fut son compagnon qui était plié en deux.

"Non, mais ça va pas ? T'es complétement malade !"

"Désolé, mais c'était trop tentant ! Et puis regardes toi : t'es presque à poil dans le plumard de Harry, d'ailleurs je serais curieux de savoir ce que tu voulais faire. Qu'as tu à dire pour ta défense ?"

"Ben, euh... j'avais soif. Et tu sais que je ne sais plus trop me contrôler."

"Alors, si je comprend bien, tu prends le célèbre Harry Potter, l'espoir du monde sorcier, pour une banque du sang ambulante ? Nan mais je te jure. Je croyais que tu devais me mordre moi pour éviter les accidents dans ce genre et t'avais besoin de te déshabiller ? Parce que là, franchement, c'est plus un appel, c'est une supplique au viol."

"Vraiment ?" demanda t'elle avec un regard légèrement hagard, puis elle se secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées cochonnes. "Pour en revenir au problème, la position dans laquelle tu étais pour dormir, je savais pas que tu pouvais te tordre comme ça d'ailleurs, j'arrivais pas à atteindre ton cou et puis il faisait une chaleur limite tropique dans cette armoire de mes deux... euh maintenant que t'est réveillé, je peux ? S'il te plaîîît."

"Pff... j'arrives jamais a t'en vouloir."

La jeune (en apparence) vampire sourit d'un air victorieux en approchant sa bouche du cou de son compagnon avant que celui ci ne recule un peu précipitamment.

"Oh une seconde !"

"Oui ? Quoi donc, mon coeur ?"

"Cest peut être un détail, mais tu devrais te rhabiller d'abord, non ? Après, si tu veux entamer ses premiers cours d'éducations sexuels à Harry, c'est toi que ça regarde."

Notre amie rougit jusqu'à en devenir cramoisie, se rhabilla normalement sous l'oeil légèrement torve du jeune homme et mordit enfin son mec qui fit une petite grimace de douleur sur le coup. Puis quand Harry débarqua dans la pièce 15 minutes plus tard(elle aime prendre son temps), passablement remonté contre son oncle, ce fut pour retrouver les deux mercenaires étroitement enlacés.

"On se cass... mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?"

"Ca se voit non ? On se fait un Trivial Pursuit et je bloque sur une question histoire. Aïe, tu vas t'arrêter un jour toi, tu vas me pomper tout mon sang là !"

"Oh pardon !" s'écria la jeune femme en lui décochant un rapide baiser pour s'excuser.

"Bon, maintenant que vos affaires persos limite dégueux sont finies, on peut s'en aller maintenant ?"

"Tu fais chier mais t'as raison, passes-moi ta valise." maugréa la jeune femme.

Harry donna sa valise à Kamina qui la fourra dans sa veste sans qu'aucune déformation ne fut visible. Il est donc facile d'imaginer le choc du jeune homme qui fut sur le cul, dans tous les sens du terme.

"Wahou ! Hé, comment tu fais ça ?"

"Hum ? Oh ça, c'est ma Vestanflam. C'est une veste magique qui peut stocker tout ce que tu veux autant que tu veux. Le pourquoi du comment m'échappe légèrement alors j'ai pas envie de t'expliquer comment ça marche. C'est une histoire d'espace non-dimensionel ou quelque chose dans le genre. Si t'es sage, je t'en donnerais une plus tard."

"Ah ? Cool et pourquoi ça s'appelle comme ça ? C'est pas un nom très... courant."

"Ah ça, c'est clair mais y a une bonne raison, regardes !"

Ladite Vestanflam était apparemment une simple veste vue de l'extérieur, ce qui était parfait pour se déguise dans le monde moldu, mais semblait être en feu intérieurement. Autant dire que l'effet était saisissant et en jetait un max.

"Eh ben, c'est la grande classe..." siffla le sorcier."Et ça tient chaud ?"

"Vaudrait mieux avec le prix que ça coûte ! Bon y va ? On est suffisament en retard comme ça !"

"Pour moi, c'est ok."

"Je sais pas, j'ai bien envie de rester ici encore une nuit." railla le mercenaire.

"Max !"

"Je plaisante, allons."

Max sortit sa baguette de sa veste (magique aussi) et traça un cercle sur le sol tout en prononçant une formule à voix très basse. Une fois la formule et le cercle achevés, ce dernier prit feu, se plaça à la verticale et se remplit d'un gaz argenté qui céda rapidement un accès au bureau de Dumbledore. (comme une fenêtre avec des flammes autour)

"Wouah ! Trop cool."

"Attention, ton copain Ron est en train de déteindre sur toi ! Allez, on saute !"

Le voyage, si court fut il, se passa un peu comme avec un portoloin, sauf que Harry eut la bonne surprise de ne pas atterrir brutalement sur le sol mais en douceur pendant que le bureau prenait forme autour de lui pour être finalement tout à fait distinct avec un Dumbledore plus souriant et détendu que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

"Professeur Dumbledore, content de vous voir." salua le soldat quand il apparut à son tour.

"Moi aussi, très cher. Comment vas tu, Harry ?" demanda le vieux sorcier.

"Très bien professeur."

Harry se sentait différent des précédentes fois qu'il avait vu Dumbledore. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de le frapper ni ne ressentait d'agressivité à son sujet, peut être à cause de la présence d'une vampire à ses cotés. Mais, apparemment, cela n'empêchait pas Dumbledore de le regarder avec son regard malicieux dont il avait le secret.

"Bien, je présume que Max et Kamina n'ont pas pu résister à l'envie de te dire en quoi consistait la mission."

Dumbledore accorda un coup d'œil amusé aux deux mercenaires qui se firent petits en prenant une attitude de gamins pris sur le fait.

"Maisheu, il voulait pas venir ! Il fallait bien lui prouver notre bonne foi."

"Ce n'est pas grave, je comprend. Bon, je crois que nous devrions y aller, je les aie eues pour peu de temps et l'échéance se rappoche."

"On attendait que ça. On aurait même pu venir plus tôt si deux marmottes ne s'en étaient pas mélés." expliqua la vampire avec un regard lourd de reproche. 

"Eh ! Tu veux que je balances sur toi aussi tant qu'on y est ?" répliqua le jeune homme.

"S'il vous plaît, calmez vous et allons-y sans plus tarder."

Dumbledore mena nos trois amis jusqu'aux profondeurs de Poudlard, dans la salle où avait installé le miroir de Rised alors que Harry n'était encore qu'en première année. A présent se tenaient à présent deux grandes portes, une en or et l'autre en argent. Toute la surface des deux était parcourue de veines translucides, remplies d'un liquide à la couleur de l'autre... oouuuuu c'est compliquéééé.

"C'est ça votre truc ?" demanda en tout et pour tout Harry une fois remis de son étonnement.

"Exactement, ces portes sont l'oeuvre d'un grand sorcier qui a voulu changer sa vie, il a donc créé ces portes dans ce but. Hélas, en modifiant le passé, il a aussi empêché sa naissance mais les portes, on ne sait comment d'ailleurs sont restées. Tout ce que nous savons de cette histoire, nous l'avons appris en les examinant puisque le sorcier a disparu en empêchant sa naissance. La porte dorée ouvre un passage vers le passé, la porte argentée vers le futur et pour fixer la date à laquelle on veut arriver, il suffit de l'inscrire dans ce bloc."

Le vieux sorcier désigna deux petits carrés lisses à coté de chacune des portes. Dumbledore se retourna vers les deux autres qui n'avaient pas parlé depuis un moment, découvrant pour la première fois cette partie de Poudlard.

"Très chère, pourriez vous ?" demanda galamment Dumbledore

"Hein ? Oh ! Bien sur."

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" s'interrogea le jeune sorcier. 

"Rien de bien méchant." assura Max. "C'est juste qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse les ouvrir"

"Bah pouquoi ?"

"T'as vu la taille de ces putains de portes, tu crois que le premier imbécile venu serait capable de les ouvrir ? On a besoin de Kamina parce qu'en tant que vampire, elle a suffisamment de force... et aussi par ce que je ne peux pas me séparer d'elle."

"C'était très bien expliqué, mais la prochaine fois, essayez d'être moins grossier."

"Bah ! Pourquoi ?" fut tout ce que le mercenaire trouva comme réplique en imitant la voix de Harry.

"Bon, les gamins, c'est quand vous voulez pour traverser cette porte !"

"J'arrive mon amour ! Ne t'énerves pas."

Ce qui se cachait derrière la porte en or aurait mérité une photo, si photo il pouvait y avoir : à la place de la porte se tenait une sorte de grande flaque lumineuse. (Un peu beaucoup comme l'horizon de la porte des étoiles... oui je suis pas allé chercher très loin héhéhé)Harry s'arrêta un instant à quelques centimètres de la flaque pour mieux l'examiner. C'était vraiment inquiétant

"Dites moi, ça fait pas mal au moins votre truc ?"

"Y a que toi pour penser à ça !" 

"Eeeuhhh... moi aussi je me demandais ça. Parce que mine de rien, le seul mec qui l'a utilisé a empêché sa naissance." crut bon d'ajouter la vampire.

D'un geste exaspéré, Max poussa Harry dans la flaque avant de l'accompagner et fut suivi par sa compagne TRES légèrement inquiète. La porte se referma d'elle-même 5 minutes plus tard, laissant Dumbledore à ses occupations et à ses espérances. 

Voilà le premier chapitre est fini. Ah lala, que de travail pour en arriver là et que de travail pour en REVENIR là. Il avait d'abord fallu trouver les persos (bon ! Qui je vais mettre... un vampire, ça c'est obligé... et un humain !)D'ailleurs si vous n'arrivez pas à vous représentez le visage de Kamina, vous pouvez imaginer Duo Maxwell de Gundam en fille et en plus grand. Petite parenthèse aussi, j'ai mis Snape au lieu de Rogue parce que ça rend mieux. Bon allez, REVIEWS PLEASE ! Faut que je m'y mette. A partir de maintenant je réponds directement aux reviews, sauf les anonymes que je répondais dans le chapitre prochain que je posterais la semaine prochaine. Pour se faire, je supprime ma fic ce qui vous évitera de changer de qualité de chapitre trop brutalement et je posterais mes chapitres à une semaine d'intervalle.


	2. C'est chouette Poudlard

Pitti voyage temporel 

Merci à Zaika et à Grispoil pour leurs reviews et à, bon ptit diable, mirana91, Angel-naru et carie myrrdrin pour avoir mis ma fic en story alert, ça fait plaisir.

Chapitre 2 : c'est chouette Poudlard. 

**Cachots de Poudlard, 1995**

Quand Harry se réveilla, ce fut pour sentir le sol froid et dur du cachot, Max l'avait prévenu que le voyage serait éprouvant, il n'avait pas dit que ça les ferait s'évanouir d'épuisement. Alors qu'il se redressait sur son séant, il se rendit compte qu'il était le dernier à s'être remis vu que Max et Kamina semblaient être réveillés depuis un bon moment et s'affairaient à recouvrir les portes d'une grande étoffe de tissu tout droit sortie d'une des deux vestes, entreprise fort périlleuse d'ailleurs. Finalement, après avoir enfin correctement placé l'étoffe à coups de wingardium leviosa, les mercenaires soufflèrent un peu et se retounèrent vers Harry, aucune trace de surprise visible sur leurs visages.

"Tiens, t'es réveillé depuis longtemps ?" non, finalement, ils avaient eu une surprise, mais ils n'avaient rien laissé parraître.

"Cinq minutes à peu près, mais il est quelle heure, au fait ?"

"Pas loin de dix-sept heures. Oh, il faudra réparer ta montre, le voyage l'a cassée. C'est un détail mais bon, maintenant t'es prévenu."

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui s'était fissurée entièrement. Décidemment c'était une manie chez lui de casser tout ce qui était en verre : sa montre, ses lunettes, la prophétie. Soupirant, le Survivant s'adossa près de la porte en espérant que ses sensations de vertiges n'allaient pas perdurer.

"Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?" demanda t'il en se massant l'arrête du nez.

"Euh non, la question est qu'est ce que, moi, je vais faire et je vais aller postuler pour le poste de prof de défense conte les forces du mal. Allez, à toute à l'heure les jeunes." répliqua Max avec un grand sourire.

"Ah ? Kamina vient pas avec toi ? Je vous aurais cru inséparables."

"Nan mais oh ! Il est huit heures du matin : le jour s'est levé depuis belles lurettes déjà. Tu veux la tuer ma parole !"(le soleil vient de se lever...l'ami ricoré WAHAHAHAHA)

"Pardon ! J'avais oublié."

"Fort heureusement, moi non, sinon je serais déjà en cendre à l'heure qu'il est." répondit elle et, devant l'incompréhension totale de Harry, ajouta avec un soupir dans le style "tu comprendras donc jamais rien toi !" :

"On a inspecté les alentours, histoire de faire une reconnaissance des lieux et j'ai évité de peu un rayon de soleil... où est passé Max ? Il est pas parti sans me faire un bisou quand même ?" s'exclama la vampire.

"Je crois que si... peut être parti pour le taf."

"Le quoi ?"

"Le taf, le boulot. Ah les vieux, j'vous jure."

"Je ne suis pas vieille !" s'exclama t'elle.

"Bon d'accord j'ai rien dit, on oublie tout. Comment vous vous êtes connus tous les deux ?" demanda Harry.

"Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?"

"Ben, toi et Max : comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?" demanda t'il avant de rajouter à voix basse. "Et en plus elle est sourde."

"J'entends très bien je te signale !" Gronda t'elle pendant que Harry faisait un sourire dans le genre "mais bien sur", sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt qu'il vit son sourire à elle. "Bon en fait, on s'est rencontrés, il avait quatorze ans..."

"Et toooiiii ?" s'enquit Harry d'un ton trop innocent pour être vrai.

"J'en ai perdu le compte." répondit Kamina sans voir le piège.

"C'est bien ce que je disais : tu es vieille." s'exclama le Survivant avec le grand sourire : "je t'ai eue !"

"Dis moi, tu veux mourir jeune ?" menaça la vampire.

"Euh non."

"Alors ne me tentes pas. Où j'en étais moi... ah oui... donc il avait quatorze ans et était l'héritier d'une famille plutôt riche, mais il n'aime pas l'argent en abondance, contrairement à moi qui adooore l'argent. Pour en revenir à l'histoire, à l'époque je m'étais temporairement installée dans mon pays d'origine..."

"Gné ?" fut tout ce que Harry trouva à dire.

"La Corée, abruti, la Corée." soupira la jeune femme.

**ze flash-back**

Dans les rues mal famées de Séoul en 1984. Une jeune femme(Kamina) était assise dans un coin sombre à l'abri de la lumière en attendant la nuit pour pouvoir accomplir ce pourquoi elle est venue. Mais, pour son plus grand malheur, elle ne resta pas seule très longtemps à échafauder les détails de son plan car un enfant(Max14ans) vint la rejoindre, pour l'emmerder vraisemblablement.

"Salut !"

"Eh merde, un mioche... qu'est ce que tu veux, toi ?" demanda t'elle, de très mauvaise humeur.

"Je me sentais seul, je peux me taper la discute avec toi ?" 

"Nan, t'es tombé sur la mauvaise personne et j'ai pas envie de parler. Sur ce, au revoir et salut chez toi !"

Mais notre jeune ami n'en resta pas là et vu qu'à cet age, on est un peu voire très têtu, retenta de lui parler. Bien évidemment, cette nouvelle tentative fut très mal accueillie par la jeune femme qui essaya de lui faire comprendre ses intentions non-amicales à grands coups de regards noirs et glaciaux, bizarrement sans succés.

"T'es sure de pas vouloir parler ?" redemanda t'il avec un gros regard suppliant.

"Putaaaiiin, ce que tu peux être chiant pour un môme, c'est pas possible ! Bon qu'est ce que tu veux ? Qu'on en finisse !"

"Je veux juste parler. S'il te plaaaiiiittt."

"Pas la peine de me faire un numéro de charme... bon ok, assied toi là, monsieur le gosse de riche." ordonna t'elle en désignant un coin à côté d'elle.

"Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que je suis un gosse de riche ?" demanda Max en cherchant ce qui avait pu le trahir.

"Des fringues comme les tiennes, même si elles sont très usées, on n'en trouve que chez les riches, je le sais j'ai déjà côtoyé des gens riches. D'ailleurs, je tiens à te prévenir mon petit gars, je suis peut être une pute mais je prends pas les clients comme toi : tu m'as l'air un peu trop jeune et je fais pas de menu enfant."

"Franchement, j'aurais pu être riche ou pauvre que j'en aurais rien à cirer."

"T'es bien le seul, mon gars."

**interruption**

"Quoi ? T'étais une pute ?" s'exclama Harry.

"De un, je préfère péripatéticienne, de deux, c'était juste une couverture pour mon vrai boulot, celui de mercenaire et de trois, j'ai arrêté de faire ce genre de truc depuis que j'ai rencontré Max, il en ferait une crise cardiaque, le pauvre. Bon je reprends et ne m'interromps pas, cette fois."

**reprise**

"Comment tu t'appelles ?" demanda la jeune femme.

"Max et toi ?" 

"Kamina, je t'emmène boire un verre ?" lui proposa t'elle.

"Je fais jeune pour boire de l'alcool, un peu trop jeune."

"Mais j'ai jamais dit que t'en boirais toi. De plus je connais le barman."

"Ah ? Ok, je te suis."

"Mais j'ai une faveur à te demander : on y va à la nuit tombée."

"Euuuhhh... ok."

**fin du flash-back**

"T'étais en Corée ?" demanda Harry dont Alzheimer devait vraiment s'avancer pour qu'il oublie ce qui avait été dit il y a vingt minutes.

"Je t'ai dit quoi au début, abruti ! Bien sûr que j'étais en Corée."

"Pardon, pardon... et qu'est ce que vous avez fait ensuite ?"

"Alors, on a été dans le bar comme prévu, j'ai fini par lui faire boire de l'alcool ce qui était super amusant et..."

"...et il a fini dans le pieu ?" termina Harry.

"... tu peux dire ça comme ça. Après ça, on est resté bon amis et en contact pendant quelques années. A sa sortie de Beauxbatons, il a émis le souhait de devenir comme moi..." expliqua Kamina avant de se faire interrompre par Harry.

"Comme toi ? Il voulait devenir vampire ?"

"Naaann !" soupira la jeune femme, excédée.

"Attends... tu parles quand même pas de ton truc de périmachin, là ?" s'inquiéta Harry.

"JE PARLE D'ÊTRE MERCENAIRE, CRETIN !" beugla la vampire à bout de nerf. "C'est pas possible d'être con à ce point. Donc, il a voulu devenir mercenaire, je l'ai formé et on est enfin devenu amoureux quand il avait vingt ans."

"C'est vraiment sympa de savoir qu'on étale ta vie privée devant le premier gars venu." s'exclama Max qui était revenu entre temps.

"Ah eeeuhhhh... t'es revenu, alors, comment ça s'est passé ?"

"Mitigé, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Vous prenez laquelle ?" 

"La bonne ?" demanda sa compagne.

"Alors, la bonne : on a le poste."

"Ah c'est cool... attends, comment ca "on" ?"

"Ah ça, c'est Dumbledore qui veut que tu enseignes avec moi. Officiellement tu seras mon assistante pour niquer le décret qui t'interdit d'enseigner mais officieusement, tu seras prof."

"Oooouuuuaaaaaiiiissss, je l'adore, ce vieux." sautilla la jeune femme.

"Et... la mauvaise ?" demanda Harry qui sentait ses entrailles se tordre. Compatissant, le mercenaire lui envoya un sourire triste avant d'énoncer la terrible nouvelle qui allait sans doute ruiner son année scolaire.

"Tu ne pourras pas échapper à Ombrage !"

"NNOOONNN !" hurla le Survivant, au bord du désespoir.

"Oui, je sais : c'est horrible mais faut que tu sois fort. Bref, Dumbledore veut nous parler à tous les trois des détails donc Kamina, mets ça qu'on sorte."

Max balança une grande cape avec capuche pour couvrir entièrement le corps de la vampire qui la rattrapa au vol et l'enfila facilement. Tous trois se dirigèrent ensuite vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Durant le trajet, Harry observa les deux adultes et fut étonné de la facilité avec laquelle ils se déplacaient dans l'école, sans la moindre hésitations propre à ceux qui n'avaient jamais été à Poudlard et ils empruntèrent même des raccourcis qu'il ignorait ce qui fait qu'il arrivèrent rapidement devant la fameuse gargouille qui gardait le bureau directoral.

"Barbe à papa." se contenta simplement de dire le jeune homme.

La gargouille se déplaça, laissant le chemin libre à l'escalier que nos amis montèrent pour se retrouver devant la porte du bureau tant espéré. Même si la rentrée ne commencait que dans une semaine, Dumbledore croulait quasiment sous les documents administratifs divers et variés et accueillit donc avec joie cette heureuse interruption dans son travail.

"Entrez, entrez ! Ah vous voila de retour et j'imagine que vous êtes Kamina, enchanté de vous connaître. Vous avez fait vite."

"Merci monsieur." murmura la concernée, un peu impressionnée par le charisme du directeur.

"Allons, allons, appellez moi Albus... un bonbon au citron ?" proposa Dumbledore en tendant sa friandise préférée à la jeune femme qui la prit, non sans rougir légérement, puis il se tourna vers Harry avec son éternel regard pétillant. "Comment ça va Harry ?"

"Euh très bien merci."

Le Survivant s'assit dans le fauteuil que lui tendit Dumbledore, tandis que Max et Kamina déclinèrent l'offre, préférant rester debouts. Le vieux sorcier croisa ses mains et prit un visage grave assez inhabituel.

"Bien, comme Maximilien vous l'a peut être expliqué..."

"Hein ? Maximilien ?" s'exclama vivement la vampire avant d'éclater de rire. Cétait vraiment trop drole de s'apercevoir que son petit ami avait caché son vrai prénom pendant tout ce temps, à raison d'ailleurs, pour voir tout ses efforts réduits à néant par un vieil homme, puissant peut être mais un vieil homme quand même.

"Oh ça va, on peut pas sortir d'une famille riche sans un nom ridicule, vous le savez bien." tenta t'il de se justifier en rougissant.

"Je peux continuer ?" demanda Dumbledore, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

"Aaahhahaha, oui, oui ooouuuuuuhhhh." fit Kamina en tentant de reprendre son souffle et en se tenant un point de côte.

"Bien, comme Maximilien(nouveau petit rire de la jeune femme)vous l'a peut être expliqué, nous ne pouvons échapper au professeur du ministère puisque, vu que je vous ai embauché un peu trop tard, faire machine arrière demanderait trop de temps et de moyens pour arriver au même résultats que si nous n'avions rien fait donc nous devront hélas faire plus de cours. Les élèves trouveront sans doute cela un peu singulier de même que certains de mes détracteurs qui y verront une preuve de plus d'un hypothétique complot mais je suis confiant dans l'ensemble, vous devriez bien vous intégrer."

"Ouais, c'est sûr qu'en faisant de VRAIS cours de défense contre les forces du mal, ils seront vite intégrés parce que les cours du ministère, ils étaient pénibles, mais pénibles." se plaignit Harry.

"Ce sera si ennuyeux que ça ?" demanda Dumbledore, un sourcil levé d'amusement.

"Oh que oui ! Que de la théorie, fausse en plus. Tout ça pour améliorer l'image du ministère et démentir le retour de Voldemort."

"Racontes moi comment ça va se passer." le pria le vieux sorcier et Harry expliqua les différents moments importants de l'année : l'Ordre du Phœnix, les décrets d'éducation du ministère, le retour à l'inquisition contre les "hybrides", l'auto-proclamation de Ombrage "directrice de Poudlard et grande inquisitrice" et enfin la mort de Sirius. Quand il eut fini, Dumbledore regardait dans le vide, songeur, puis s'exclama :

"Elle va donner du fil à retordre aux jumeaux Weasley. Bien, venons en maintenant à un petit détail, tu ne pourras pas utiliser ton dortoir tout de suite et il serait inconvenant, sinon dangereux, de te loger au Chaudron Baveur. Donc en attendant la rentrée, tu dormiras à Poudlard dans les mêmes appartements que nos jeunes amis, si ça ne vous dérange pa... où sont ils passés ?"

Les deux amoureux s'étaient éclipsés discrètement hors du bureau et pouvaient être n'importe où dans Poudlard mais ce qui impressionna le plus Harry, c'est qu'ils l'avaient fait sans que Dumbledore ne s'en rende compte.

"Sûrement en train de se bécoter dans un quelconque couloir." répondit le Survivant dans un haussement d'épaules.

"Tant pis, tu leur diras si tu les trouves."

"Je n'y manquerais pas. Mais monsieur, j'ai une question."

"Je t'écoute." assura le directeur d'un mouvement de tête.

"Est ce que mon retour en arrière ne vas pas poser de problème ? Je veux dire, normalement, je suis censé être chez les Dursleys mais je suis ici aussi."

"Je vois ce que tu veux dire." fit Dumbledore en regardant vers le plafond. "Pour répondre à ta question, les portes que vous avez franchis sont différentes des retourneurs de temps dans le sens où ce n'est pas le corps qui voyage mais l'âme. Il n'y a que ton âme qui a remonté le temps, ton corps de l'époque a juste été "invoqué" par les portes. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons des évanouissements provoqués. Donc non, il n'y aura pas ce genre de problèmes comme avec les retourneurs de temps et aussi, Ombrage ne va pas lancer les détraqueurs sur toi vu que tu es ici."

L'esprit encore un peu chamboulé, Harry se leva, salua le directeur ô combien respecté de la plupart des élèves et demanda sur le seuil de la porte :

"Euh... ils sont où leurs appartements ?"

Quinze minutes plus tard, Harry se retrouva enfin devant la porte desdits appartements, laquelle était construite en marbre et ne s'ouvrait qu'avec un mot de passe ou alors vingt bon kilos de dynamite, le marbre étant traité contre tous les sorts connus.

"Le mot de passe... le mot de passe ah oui sésame, ouvres toi ! De plus en plus cons ces mots de passe !"

La porte se souleva du sol et pivota sur elle-même, laissant le chemin libre au grand appartement. Le jeune sorcier s'y engouffra, tout en découvrant un salon à la décoration bien chaleureuse avec les tapisseries rouges et une bibliothèque respectable. Ensuite venait une cuisine assez modeste, puis suivaient deux chambres pouvant accueillir deux personnes chacune et enfin une salle de bain pas trop mal. Bref pas un hôtel quatre étoiles mais pas non plus un truc de miséreux.

"Hmm, au moins, elle va aimer la tapisserie. Bon ben, je vais les attendre, vu que je peux rien faire d'autre. Mais est ce qu'ils savent que c'est ici, au moins ?"

Harry éluda la question d'un haussement d'épaule et s'assit dans un fauteuil bien moelleux tout en prenant un magazine pour passer le temps. Quand les magazines non lus commencèrent à manquer et que Harry se mit à craindre qu'ils ne soient partis aux toilettes ensembles, un bruit de pas se fit entendre ainsi que des rires signalant que les deux amoureux étaient de retour, neuf heures du soir, quatre heures qu'ils étaient partis, ça allait être leur fête. Max s'adossa contre la porte et prit sa chérie dans ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément, mais c'était sans compter sur le jeune sorcier qui n'allait pas les laisser tranquilles, ça non.

"Sésame, ouvres toi !"

La porte s'ouvrit, faisant tomber les deux amoureux qui n'eurent pas le temps de réagir sous le coup de la surprise et laissant un Harry tout content de son effet avec un léger sourire moqueur.

"C'est à cette heure là qu'on rentre, hein ? Qu'est ce qu'elles diraient vos mères ?"

"Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?" demanda Max, la tête en arrière.

"Et surtout, on est où, là ?" rajouta sa compagne sans cesser de lui embrasser le cou.

"Si vous aviez écouté Dumbledore jusqu'au bout au lieu de filer faire je ne sais quoi et je ne veux pas savoir, vous auriez entendu qu'ici, ce serait vos appartements (est ce que c'est grammaticalement correct ?) et que je dormais ici aussi en attendant la rentrée... euh, quand est ce que vous comptez vous relever ?"

"Bon tant pis, on ne fera pas l'amour pendant que tu seras là mais comptes pas sur moi pour qu'on arrête de s'embrasser." s'exclama vivement la vampire.

"Mais vous savez moi, ça ne me dérange en rien et pour ce qui est de vos relations sexuelles, ça me gène pas non plus..." commença Harry.

"Ouais, je serais pas obligée de me retenir." souffla la jeune femme.

"Nan mais t'es pas bien toi !"

"Mais il a dit que ça le dérangeait pas" répliqua Kamina.

"Oui c'est vrai, ça ne me dérange pas... du moment que je ramène mon caméscope." compléta le Survivant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"... ESPECE DE PERVERS !" beuglèrent les deux mercenaires à l'unisson.

"Ohlala ! Si on peut même plus rire. Bon bonne nuit, je suis crevé, moi !"

Harry se mit à inspecter les chambres de manière plus minutieuse et constata qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de passer d'une chambre à l'autre, hormis le couloir et les murs étaient apparemment insonorisés.

"Hahaaa, les chambres sont séparées(des fois je me demande à quoi je sers), c'est bien ça. Comme ça, vous pourrez faire vos petits trucs dégueux de votre coté !" constata Harry avec le sourire 'je vous ai encore eus !'.

"Max retiens moi ou je le butte... tu ne me retiens pas ?"

"Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt." répondit calmement le mercenaire, faisant ainsi monter le rythme cardiaque du jeune héros de 90 à 180 en une demi-seconde.

"... JE DORS !" se contenta t'il de crier à partir de sa chambre auto-appropriée.

"Ben moi j'en voyais un : tu me retiens, du coup on s'embrasse et je te passe la suite. C'est bien comme programme ça, non ?" demanda la vampire en enlacant le cou de son petit ami. Petit ami qui ne tarda pas à poser ses mains sur les hanches de sa compagne en retour.

"Que je te retienne ou non, on finit toujours par s'embrasser, alors qu'est ce que ça change si je te retiens ?"

Un sourire aux lèvres, les deux amoureux restèrent accolés jusqu'au lit où ils continuèrent de s'embrasser et firent autre chose une fois qu'ils furent sûrs que Harry s'était endormi(du moins, c'est ce qu'ils croient) jusque tard dans la nuit. Résultat, au petit matin, ils se réveillèrent chacun dans les bras de l'autre, encore un peu épuisés mais tout souriants. 

"Bonjour." souffla Max dans le cou de sa chérie qui frissonna à l'occasion.

"Bonjour aussi."

"j'ai bien dormi."

"C'est normal mon chou, j'étais là." répondit Kamina en se collant un peu plus contre lui, instant de bonheur et de détente rare à cause de leurs vocations.

"Bon, et si on allait réveiller notre petit protégé ?"

"Vas-y, moi j'ai trop la flemme pour sortir d'un lit chaud et encore imprégné de ton odeur."

Le jeune homme partit en souriant tandis que son amie s'enroulait dans les draps, elle aussi en souriant en repensant à la nuit passée. Elle commençait à se rendormir doucement quand il revint et dut employer toutes ses ressouces pour ne pas lui sauter à nouveau dessus.

"Allez debout, espèce de faignasse, jolie mais faignasse quand même." la taquina t'il.

"Oh non, j'ai pas envie. tu es méchant !" s'exclama la vampire dans une moue boudeuse tout à fait adorable et puérile.

"Allez lèves toi, l'autre est déjà debout."

"Ca va, j'me lève !" grogna t'elle.

Le jeune couple partit de la chambre pour rejoindre Harry qui prenait son petit déjeuner (bacon, oeufs brouillés, jus d'orange et pancakes, j'avais envie le détailler) dans la salle à manger.

"Salut, bien dormi ?" demanda la jeune femme avec sa résolution de la journée 'être sympa avec le plus de gens possible'.

"Comment j'aurai pu dormir avec tout le bruit que vous avez fait cette nuit !" répliqua Harry, un sourire aux lèvres. 

"QUOI ? TU NOUS A ECOUTE !" cria la vampie, écarlate jusqu'au bout des oreilles.

"Ca va pas, je suis pas un pervers. C'est vous qui m'avez réveillé avec tout votre tintamarre !"

"N'empêche que tu nous as écouté, et on a déjà tué pour moins que ça." répondit le jeune homme d'un ton doucereux si... Snapien que Harry préféra calmer le jeu avant que ça ne commence à lui faire mal.

"Bon, je suis désolé. Vous avez commencé à préparer vos cours ?"

"Hmm, oui, pourquoi ?"

"Oh, comme ça, pour savoir. Et y aura quoi dans le programme de cette année ?" s'enquit le Survivant. 

"Ben, on avait prévu un condensé de tout : des créatures magiques à étudier, des sortilèges à connaître, comme dans un cours normal. D'ailleurs, dans votre année, on verra les patronus pour commencer."

"Mouais. Ca va pas être facile pour tout le monde." conclut Harry.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans incidents majeurs. Bien sur, Harry fut plusieurs fois réveillé pendant la nuit à grands coups d'eau glacée, juste par envie selon les protagonistes, mais il regretta quand même de devoir retourner dans son dortoir juste à la veille de la rentrée.

Et voilà, le deuxième chapitre est fini. RIVIOUSES !


	3. On fracasse tout !

Pitti voyage temporel 

Chapitre 3 : on fracasse tout.

**Au banquet de la rentrée, Poudlard, 1995.**

Entouré par tout ses frères et soeurs d'étude, Harry se sentait beaucoup moins seul. Max et Kamina avaient beau être sympas, et même un peu débiles sur les bords, ils n'en restaient pas moins des profs. Revoir tout ses amis lui faisait un bien fou, et ça l'amusait aussi puisque contrairement à l'année précédente, il était beaucoup plus calme et les voir essayer de le calmer encore plus était grandement euphorisant.

"Excuses-nous de pas t'avoir averti plus tôt, mais..." tenta Ron bien maladroitement, étirant encore plus le sourire qui était collé sur le visage du jeune garçon. Oui, ce n'était pas bien de se moquer de ses camarades mais là, c'était vraiment trop drôle et des occases comme celles ci, on en voit une tout les dix ans.

"Mais c'est pas grave ! Je comprends." le coupa Harry.

"C'est vrai ?" demanda Hermione avec l'espoir de ne pas commencer l'année par une dispute.

"Mais oui, puisque je vous le dis."

"T'es sûr ?" redemanda Ron qui commencait à devenir lourd.

"Bon dis, on vient à peine de se revoir, tu vas pas commencer à me faire chier !"

Ron rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux et scruta la table des professeurs dans l'espoir de voir Hagrid mais vit à la place trois professeurs totalement inconnus à ses yeux et le professeur Gobe-planche.

"Harry, tu sais pas où pourrait être Hagrid ?"

"Si, je le sais." répondit celui ci, tout sourire.

Ron et Hermione tournèrent brusquement la tête vers Harry comme si sa tête venait d'exploser ou qu'un nouveau membre lui était apparu sur le front.(poétique n'est ce pas ?)

"Quoi ? Tu le sais ?" s'exclama la jeune gryffondor.

"Eh ouais ! Ca vous épate, hein ?"

"Vas-y, racontes ! Où est ce qu'il est ?" demanda avidemment Ron. Pour toute réponse, Harry se contenta de secouer la tête, il était peut être au courant mais il n'était pas censé l'être alors valait mieux taire cette information et en dire le moins possible.

"Je ne peux pas le dire, c'est juste sa mission qui prend plus de temps que prévu et qui le retient, c'est tout ce que je peux dire."

"Pas grave, on comprends." déclara t'elle en lançant un regard appuyé à Ron pour le défendre de dire le contraire, puis elle s'intéressa à son tour à la table des professeurs. "Et c'est qui les nouveaux professeurs ?"

Harry tourna la tête tout en se doutant bien des visages qui étaient demandés, il put voir Max qui était occupé à discuter d'un air très intéressé avec Snape, le professeur (méritait elle seulement ce titre ?) j'aime-le-pouvoir-mais-pas-les-enfants-et-pourtant-je-suis-là-Ombrage et enfin Kamina entre Flitwick et Chourave, silencieuse, le menton posé sur ses mains et qui était occupée à le regarder avec un demi sourire. (Jack Sparrow powa !)

"Alors, faisons les choses dans l'ordre. Le mec à côté de Snape, c'est Max, je connais pas son nom de famille, il est français et assez sympa. Ensuite, nous avons Kamina Otsu-Ri, la copine de notre ami susnommé et puis enfin, comble du malheur, le professeur Ombrage." termina t'il avec un dégoût plus que perceptible puisque cinq personnes autour de lui frissonèrent.

"Kamina, c'est la vielle Barbie à coté de Dumbledore ?" demanda Hermione, perplexe. (les vêtements d'ombrage sont roses, rappellons le !)

"Oh beurk, non ! Putain, je vais avoir des cauchemars pendant une semaine. Nan, Kamina, c'est la jeune et jolie là bas, à côté de Chourave." répliqua Harry en essayant d'échapper à une vision de la vampire dans les vêtements d'Ombrage, horrible. En même temps qu'il la désignait, le jeune homme arriva à voir ses joues(pas à lui mais à elle)rougir légèrement ce qui lui signifia clairement qu'elle avait parfaitement entendu le compliment.

"C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie, dis donc. Je crois que je suis amoureux." soupira Ron dans un râle transi tout en ne tenant pas compte des regards incendiaires que lui lançaient Hermione et... Max ? Harry ne savait pas comment il faisait pour entendre à cette distance, mais il jugea plus prudent de ne pas le critiquer dans un rayon de moins de trente mètres. Le Survivant ammorça un petit fou rire tandis qu'Hermione continuait de fusiller Ron du regard.(format bazooka) Quand il se fut calmé, il déclara entre deux gloussements :

"Ouais, sans doute mais tu sais c'est quoi le plus marrant ?"

"Euh non. qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?"

"Eh bien, le plus drôle, c'est qu'elle t'entend !"

Harry partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, ce qui réconforta quelque peu les personnes qui craignaient de ne jamais le revoir heureux, et laissa Ron sans voix et rouge de honte à son sort. Heureusement pour Harry, le bruit que faisait la grande salle couvrit parfaitement ses cordes vocales plus très habituées à rire jusqu'à ce qu'il fut calme et qu'il put regarder Ron sans éclater.(Boum ! Une recette signée Bernard loiseau, je sais, c'est très méchant !)Le discours de Dumbledore après la répartition eut totalement fini de le calmer. Tout se passa exactement comme Harry le prévoyait, y comprit la très fâcheuse et très...chiante intéruption d'Ombrage, aucune bonne surprise, dommage.

"Je dois dire que c'est un grand plaisir de revenir à Poudlard." sourit elle en découvrant des dents pointues. "Et de voir tous ces joyeux petits visages levés vers moi !"

Harry n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'il n'y avait aucun visage joyeux, il y avait plutôt plein de visages surpris. Cette femme devait avoir un grave problème d'égocentrisme, ajoutez à cela une légère touche de narcissisme et vous obtenez... ça ! Inutile de dire que sa place était dans un établissement psychiatrique du point de vue de nombreux sorcier ayant une connaissance poussée du monde moldu. Et c'est à ce moment précis, où tout espoir semblait perdu, qu'Isildur, le fils du... euh non, que la seule vampire de cette histoire (pour l'instant) intervint.

"Vous savez, professeur, (elle parut buter sur l'association 'professeur/Ombrage') Après une prompte appréciation psychiatrique concise des patients, il s'avère que les élèves de cette école ne sont en aucun cas sujets à quelque forme que ce soit d'autisme, il n'apparaît donc pas nécessaire de leur faire bénéficier d'un traitement psychothérapeutique d'approche." annonca t'elle, fière de sa culture générale. (Je dois avouer que je me suis éclaté à écrire ça, merci wiki !) 

Harry n'avait pas tout bien saisi, mais l'essentiel était clair et il devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas éclater de rire alors que la grande salle était plongée dans le silence, ça aurait fait mauvais genre. Et les différentes expressions des professeurs ne l'aidaient en rien. Dumbledore n'avait rien compris, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche, mais semblait néanmoins très amusé et satisfait de la réplique. McGonagall était partagée entre l'incompréhension et le rictus de contentement. Snape ne montrait rien de particulier, ah si : un sourcil levé : grand intérêt... et un vague micro-sourire : joie sadique intense. Pas étonnant, il adore les joutes verbales de haut niveau. Le reste du corps professoral était complétement largué, amusant. De nombreux petits bruits étouffé lui indiquaient que les enfants de moldus, soit la moitié de l'école, se retenaient de rire aussi pendant que l'autre moitié, essayait de comprendre ce qui avait été dit. Et au milieu de tout ce cirque, Ombrage se tenait coi, la bouche ouverte, essayant de comprendre un traître mot de cette tirade. Mais elle sembla laisser tomber et se laisser submerger par la colère de s'être fait coupée par un de ces hybrides qu'elle détestait tant.

"Co... comment osez vous m'interrompre ? Sal..." balbutia t'elle, rouge de colère et de frustation.

"Tut tut tut, pas de vilains mots devant tant de joyeux petits visages tourné vers vous." l'interrompit Max, tout sourire avant de devenir plus sérieux et plus... préoccupant, limite inquiétant. "Mais je vois que ça ne vous gène en aucun point d'interrompre le directeur de cette école qui est, je le rappelle, votre supérieur hiérarchique. Du moins pour l'instant." termina t'il dans sa barbe.

"J'adore ces deux là, et cette ambiance, si favorable aux joutes verbales, pas vous ?" demanda Harry avec un sourire innocent.

"Si, moi aussi, surtout quand c'est les autres qui les font !" murmura Ron, aux anges.

Ombrage resta sans voix et rouge de colère, puis repris son discours là où elle l'avait laissée, tout en jetant de temps à autre un regard à Kamina dans la crainte que celle-ci ne l'interrompe encore dans son élan. mais au bout de 5 minutes sans vanne qui tue, elle reprit confiance en elle et ne s'aperçut pas que les deux amoureux s'étaient endormis, ou du moins faisaient semblants, tandis que Harry essayait de chanter des chansons paillardes pour offrir un peu de distractions aux gens qui l'entouraient. Finalement, Ombrage se rassit (enfin), Dumbledore applaudit à peine poliment suivi un peu par les élèves.

"Merci professeur (lui aussi semblait buter) pour ce discours très...éclairant. Bien maintenant, en plus du professeur Ombrage qui vous enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal et du professeur Gobe-planche qui remplacera Hagrid pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques pendant un moment(plusieurs soupirs soulagés se firent entendre), nous avons aussi deux autres nouveaux enseignants que je vous demanderais d'accueillir chaleureusement : le professeur Max Tromplamort ("tu aurais pu trouver mieux comme nom de famille, chéri.") et son assistante, Kamina Otsu-ri.

Les deux nouveaux professeurs se levèrent pour saluer les élèves qui les applaudirent bien plus qu'Ombrage et en plus grands nombre, puis se rassirent en souriant(l'une qui est contente et l'autre qui a le visage crispé.)

Ron et Hermione guidèrent les 'demi-portions'(dixit Ron... j'adore cette expression !) aux dortoirs et Harry attendit sagement Neville pour y aller. C'était la moindre des choses que de discuter avec tout ses amis, surtout que certains le prenaient déjà pour un fou mythomane.

"Salut Harry !" l'accueillit celui ci, sa plante adorée entre les bras.

"Salut Neville, comment ça va depuis le temps ?"

"Ca va, devine c'est quoi le mot de passe ?"

"Eeeuuuhhhh... j'en sais rien, _gryffondor en force_ ?" tenta le Survivant, ce qui fit bien rire Neville.

"Nan, mais ça serait bien. Non, c'est le nom de ma plante, _mimbulus mimbletonia_."

"Tu seras peut être la seule personne qui s'en souviendra, pour changer." jugea Harry d'un air trop sérieux pour être vrai.

"Oui, pour changer un peu. Sinon, comment tu as trouvé le discours de cette Ombrage ?"

"Absolument chiant, mais peut être qu'elle parlait aux serpentards et là, ça se comprend. Tout s'emboite soudain parfaitement et la vérité jaillit devant nos yeux médusés."

"Hahahaha ouais, trop fort ! Et tu as vu celle qui l'a interrompue, elle a pas froid aux yeux pour interrompre quelqu'un du ministère. Mais j'ai pas tout compris à ce qu'elle a dit."

"Je doute même qu'une seule personne ait compris mais elle avait raison sur ce point quand même." 

"Euuh... quel point déjà ?" demanda Neville, perdu.

"Le fait qu'on est pas des débiles mentaux."

"Ah oui. Heureusement qu'elle était là, je me suis marré comme pas possible."

Les deux amis continuèrent leur discussion jusqu'au tableau qui cachait l'accès à la salle commune tant convoitée.

"Le mot de passe ?" demanda la Grosse Dame.

"Eeeeuuuuuuuhhhhh, vas y Neville, j'ai déjà oublié !"

"Honte sur toi, Potter !" lanca Neville d'un ton mélodramatique qui lui était inconnu jusqu'à maintenant. "_Mimbulus mimbletonia_."

Le tableau pivota, les laissant entrer dans la salle commune où se trouvaient Fred et George qui finissaient d'accrocher leur petite annonce sur le tableau d'affichage(rappelons que Harry a attendu Neville et donc il s'est passé quelques minutes), Harry les salua distaitement et monta aux dortoirs des garçons.

"Salut Harry. Passé de bonnes vacances ?" demanda Dean.

"C'est les meilleures vacances que j'ai jamais passées, j'ai passé l'été avec des amis(et quels amis !) Et toi ?"

"Ouais, pareil, mais mieux que Seamus en tout cas : sa mère ne voulait pas qu'il revienne."

"Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ?" s'enquit Neville.

"A cause de ce qu'écrit la gazette du sorcier sur moi et Dumbledore. Bah, après tout, chacun croit ce qu'il veut du moment que ça l'arrange. Mais je sais que le ministère ne pourra pas longtemps cacher la vérité." répliqua Harry avec philosophie pour éviter de se disputer déjà avec quelqu'un.

"Harry, mais t'as suivis des cours de philosophie pour parler comme ça ?" demanda Ron, ahuri.

"Vooouuuiiiii, je suis votre nouvel astrologue. Bientôt, les étoiles n'auront plus de secrets pour voooouuuus. Bien, maintenant, mes petits chéris, allez dormir pour que de sombres tueurs et nombres de malheurs puissent s'abbatre sur vous et ainsi réaliser mes prédictioonnnss." lanca Harry dans une parfaite imitation de Trelawney.

Tout le monde rigola pendant plusieurs minutes avant de s'endormir de bonne humeur pour se réveiller d'aussi bonne humeur. Enfin, c'était avant de recevoir les emplois du temps pendant le petit déjeuner.

"Nnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn, pas Snape le lundi !" s'exclamèrent les gryffondors en choeur.

"Je veux ma maman !" Gemit Dean.

"J'aurais peut être mieux fait d'écouter la mienne." Se plaignit Seamus.

"Toi au moins, tu peux encore l'écouter, mais pour moi, écouter de la pierre c'est pas vraiment l'idéal pour recevoir des conseils... dis Seamus, je peux te piquer ta mère ? Je te la rendrais après."

"Vas y sers toi, j'ai le service après-vente."

"Vivement, les boites à flemme de Fred et Georges, par pitié ! Qu'ils se dépêchent !"

"Ron !" s'indigna hermione. 

"Mais qu'entendons nous ?"

"Notre frère chéri, adoré..."

"Et surtout, courageux se plaindrait..."

"De ses cours au point..."

"D'espérer un moyen de..."

"Sécher rapidement et efficacement ?"

"Allons, ce n'est pas sérieux..."

"Il faut être attentifs et respectueux en cours."

Pour toute réponse, Ron leur tendit son emploi du temps tout neuf. Curieux par nature, les jumeaux s'en emparèrent et regardèrent le contenu avec avidité. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient dans leurs lectures, leurs visages se décomposèrent lentement pour se figer en une pure expression d'horreur à la fin. La vérité frappa les camarades d'Harry comme un coup de poing en plein visage : leurs emplois du temps étaient les plus pourris !

"...effectivement, t'en veux combien ?"

"A quoi ça sert ? Vous les avez même pas finis !" objecta Harry.

"Oui, mais on avance, tout comme les nougat neansang." répondit Georges.

"Vous n'avez même pas trouvé l'antidote !" contra le Survivant.

"Parce que toi tu le connais, peut être ?" 

"En tout cas j'ai une idée : l'essence de Murlap. Ca sert à cicatriser les plaies, ça pourrait donc arrêter les saignements."

Fred et Georges semblaient réfléchir et peser le pour et le contre. Puis, au bout d'un moment, Fred répondit.

"Ca pourrait marcher. On va faire le nécessaire pour s'en procurer. En tout cas, on te doit une fière chandelle pour faire avancer autant nos travaux."

"Harry !" S'indigna aussitôt Hermione "Pourquoi tu les aides ?"

"je n'ai fait que trouver un antidote, pas une nouvelle farce. Comme ça, s'ils se plantent et donnent sans le faire exprès des neansang à quelqu'un, ça ne lui sera pas fatal."

"... mouais, au moins, ils ont un nouvel antidote."

"Ouais, c'est mieux que rien... hé ! On a deux fois plus d'heures de DCFM." s'aperçut Ron.

"Et c'est avec les deux autres professeurs, c'est étrange... et intéressant en même temps."

"Y a intérêt que ce soit intéressant!" s'écria Ron sans se rendre compte de sa répétition. (et de la mienne par la même occasion) "Parce que si c'est exactement la même chose qu'avec cette Ombrage, je dépose une pétition !"

"Ooouuaaaiiiissss !" s'exclamèrent les jumeaux.

"Vous êtes avec moi, mes frères ?" demanda Ron sur le même ton.

"Nnnaaaaaaaannnnnn !" répondirent ils avant de détaler.

"Allez, courage, on a des tas de cours chiants et c'est pas en désespérant maintenant qu'on sera vivant à la fin de la journée." encouragea Harry en voyant son meilleur ami dépité.

Tout le monde se mit en marche vers la salle d'histoire de la magie pour dormir bien profondément pendant une heure et demie ou jouer ou en tout cas, faire autre chose qu'écouter le prof qui pouvait endormir n'importe quel élève en moins de dix minutes, montre en main. Puis vint le cour de potion, où Harry essaya de remonter un peu sa moyenne (projet suicide enclenché) et comptait bien parler à Snape au sujet de l'occlumancie (il n'avait pas encore eu de visions mais le plus tôt serait le mieux)bien que la perspective de parler à son deuxième pire ennemi(Ombrage avait prit la tête de la liste)n'était pas réjouissante, il n'allait pas faire l'égoïste juste par caprice.

"A votre avis, qu'est ce que nous a préparé Snape ?" demanda Hermione.

"Sûrement un truc bien difficile pour nous prendre au dépourvu, qu'on se plante en beauté et qu'il puisse nous retirer des points en toute impunité."

"Sûrement, on va en chier." constata Ron avec un sourire triste.

Plus tard, dans les cachots sombres et humides de Severus Snape, celui ci commençait son discours sur les BUSE, sur ceux qui n'y arriverait pas, ceux qui partiront à la fin de l'année et sur le philtre de paix ce qui fit rappeler à Harry de ne pas oublier de mettre le sirop d'Ellébore. Résultat, dix minutes avant la fin du cour seules trois potions avaient le résultat escompté : celles de Hermione(sans surprise), de Harry et de Neville, à la grande stupéfaction de tous. Severus en était sur le cul. Londubat qui, après tant d'années de nullité pure et simple, venait d'éxécuter parfaitement une potion sans rien faire exploser.

"Je dois avouer que je suis surpris des résultats de deux personnes présentes dans cette salle, surtout monsieur Londubat. Il semblerait que vous ayez enfin compris l'intérêt d'utiliser son cerveau pendant ce cours. Peut être que l'on arrivera à faire de vous un étudiant potable." conclut il de sa voix doucereuse.

Le sourire narquois de Malfoy s'effaça aussitôt et il tourna la tête vers Neville qui rougit un peu sous le coup de l'émotion et de la fierté, Snape venait de lui faire un compliment. Ah c'est sûr, il fallait chercher un peu, mais il était là et bien là.

"Messieurs Londubat et Potter, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cour, c'est à dire maintenant, que nous nous expliquions."

Neville et Harry rangèrent leurs sacs et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du maître des potions tandis que Malfoy avait retrouvé son sourire narquois en pensant à ce qui allait sans doute leur arriver. Après s'être assuré que le porte était bien fermée et que personne d'indésirable n'écoutait, Snape s'affala en soupirant sur son bureau.

"Bien messieurs, je suis très surpris et, malgré les apparences, assez satisfait de vos progrès en espérant que ce soit un sursaut d'intelligence durable. Mais j'aimerais quand même savoir comment vous avez pu faire de tels progrès pendant les vacances. Vous qui étiez les deux élèves les faibles de cette classe, vous voilà juste derrière miss Granger."

"J'ai révisé : c'est l'année des BUSE et c'est très important pour notre avenir." expliqua Harry assez maladroitement, il se voyait difficilement dire qu'il était revenu un an en arrière et donc qu'il avait une expérience plus grande.

"Moi aussi et j'ai été aidé par le professeur Otsu-ri." répondit à son tour Neville. 

Snape parut hésiter un moment en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, dont Harry reconnut les mots 'apporté' et 'cafetière', avant de hausser les épaules comme s'il abandonnait de chercher.

"Bien cela me suffit pour cette fois, vous pouvez partir."

Neville sortit hors du cachot, un grand sourire aux lèvres devant cette situation si inattendue, mais Harry resta devant son professeur de potion qui ne tarda pas à le remarquer.

"Autre chose, Potter ?"

"Oui, je pense qu'il serait utile que je prenne des cours d'occlumancie."

"Est ce que vous savez ce qu'est au moins l'occlumancie ? Parce que je n'ai aucune envie de vous enseigner une matière dont vous penser qu'elle vous tombera tout cuit dans le bec."

"Bien sur, sinon je n'en demanderais pas des cours. C'est la protection de l'esprit contre les pénétrations extérieures. Je sais aussi que c'est très exigeant et que cela demande beaucoup de temps et de travail."

"En effet, au moins vous savez ce que vous désirez apprendre. Mais dans quel but précis exactement voulez vous connaître cette capacité ?" s'enquit Snape en plissant les yeux.

"L'année dernière, j'avais des visions lorsque Voldemort éprouvait des émotions intenses, comme la joie ou la colère. Je pouvais voir diverses choses à travers ses yeux. Maintenant qu'il a retrouvé un corps, ce phénomène va peut être s'accentuer ou empirer. Il pourrait par exemple prendre le contrôle de mon corps ou voir des infomations importantes à travers moi."

"... je vais en parler au professeur Dumbledore. Je ne vous promets rien mais si jamais il est d'accord, n'espérez pas un traitement de faveur !"

"Parce que Voldemort m'en donnerait un peut être ? En tout cas merci d'essayer."

Harry remonta les escaliers jusqu'à la grande salle et malgré le plafond gris, son soulagement resta intact. Il allait apprendre l'occlumencie d'arrache-pied et ainsi profiter plus longtemps de l'effet de surprise en espionnant Voldemort à son insu. C'est ainsi, avec un léger sourire, qu'il rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient dans le couloir.

"Alors, qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?" demanda avidemment Ron.

"Rien de spécial, il a demandé comment j'avais fait pour réussir ma potion. A sa place, moi aussi je serais sceptique."

"Au moins tu auras de la bonne humeur pour ton cour de divination. Courage Harry, courage !" souffla Hermione un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

"Aaaaahhhhh, je la sens qui baisse. Elle me quitte, je vais faire une dépression dans trente seconde."

"Manges un bout pour tenir au milieu des fumées toxiques et dans la pénombre où un tueur malade pourrait nous zigouiller en toute discrétion, réalisant ainsi les prédictions de trelawney."

"Ouais, on regardera bien dans le noir avant de fermer la trappe."

Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers la tour de divination et montèrent dans les barreaux de l'échelle quand la cloche sonna.

"Tu crois qu'on devrait faire comme Hermione ?" interrogea Harry.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par-là ?"

"Ben, je pense qu'on devrait peut être aussi abandonner la divination. C'est nul, on s'emmerde et on a aucun don pour ça. Alors à quoi bon gacher notre temps avec ça ?" expliqua Harry qui essayait d'abandonner le plus de matières inutiles possible pour mieux étudier les sujets prioritaires.

"On a encore le temps, on verra l'année prochaine." éluda Ron d'un haussement d'épaules tandis que Trelawney était déjà apparue et commencait son speech.

"Bonjour. Soyez les bienvenus dans la classe de divination. Bien entendu, j'ai soigneusement étudier vos destinées pendant les vacances et je suis ravie de voir que vous êtes tous revenus à Poudlard sains et saufs –ainsi d'ailleurs que je l'avais prévu(mon œil). Prenez vos livres intitulés l'oracle des rêves par Imago, nous traiterons cette année sur l'interprétation des rêves qui vous sera sûrement demandé aux BUSE, pour l'instant lisez l'introduction du livre, vous irez ensuite par deux et vous chercherez ce que signifient vos rêves. (c'est pas ce qu'elle dit mais je vais pas m'amuser à recopier le livre)

Harry lut l'introduction pour s'occuper, avoir un semblant de lecture et discuta avec Ron pendant les vingts dernières minutes sur le fait qu'ils allaient peut être abandonner la divination, tout en faisant semblant de se concentrer quand Trelawney passait non loin. Finalement la cloche sonna, signifiant le début de l'infernal et ridicule cours de défense contre les pseudos forces du mal d'Ombrage.

"On a qui après Ombrage ?" demanda Harry qui espérait de toute ses forces quelque choses sur quoi se concentrer et ainsi oublier les provocations d'Ombrage.

"Euh, attends voir... les deux autres nouveaux, quadruple heure de défense contre les forces du mal ! Eh ben, on veut nous achever ou quoi ?"

"On dirait bien. Heureusement que c'est pas avec les mêmes."

Tout le monde entra dans la salle de cour de défense contre les forces du mal, où le professeur Ombrage était assise à son bureau, avec son cardigan rose et son nœud de velours noir, le summum du mauvais goût. Et dans le coin le plus sombre de la classe étaient affalées deux formes indistinctes sur les tables que Harry reconnut comme étant les deux professeurs suivants qui comptaient bien regarder Ombrage faire son cours pour pouvoir faire exactement l'inverse. Quand tout le monde fut installé, Harry et Ron au fond mais Hermione au milieu, étant tiraillée entre suivre ses amis et assister assidûment au cours (grave erreur), Ombrage se leva de son bureau et s'approcha des premières rangées en leur offrant le sourire de ses dents pointues. Pauvres élèves, pensa Harry, en plus si ça se trouve, elle a une haleine de poney.

"Eh bien bonjour." lança Ombrage de son habituelle et horripilante voix aigüe.

Une partie des élèves répondit par un vague marmonnement uniforme qui, bien évidemment, ne plut pas du tout à Ombrage qui fonça les sourcils comme si elle avait découvert une fausse note dans sa partition si parfaite.

"Allons, allons, ça ne va pas. J'aimerais bien entendre "bonjour professeur Ombrage".

"Génial, on est reparti chez les débiles mentaux !" grinça Harry tout bas pendant que le reste de la classe s'éxécutait -bon gré, mal gré- et qu'Hermione comprenait pourquoi elle aurait dû suivre ses amis. Tout le reste du cours se passa à écrire consciencieusement sur les parchemins, jusqu'à l'interruption par Hermione qui avait remarqué THE détail.

"Vous avez une question(sérieux ?), Miss ?"

"Granger, est ce qu'on va utiliser des sortilèges ?"

"Non, nous n'allons pas utiliser de sortilèges. Si vous étudier suffisamment bien la théorie, vous n'aurez aucun mal à lancer un sort correctement." lança Ombrage avec une conviction aussi forte qu'une feuille de papier bristol. Elle savait parfaitement que la théorie ne suffisait pas pour éxécuter correctement un sort et que si les élèves n'apprenaient rien d'autre, ils ne seraient pas fichus de lancer le moindre nouveau sort mais c'était là le but. Inexpérimentés, ils ne pourraient ainsi pas être utilisés comme arme par Dumbledore.

"Il y a toujours une différence entre connaître quelque chose et faire cette même chose." murmura Harry avec sagesse.

Ombrage n'entendit heureusement pas le jeune homme, ce qui le sauva d'une première retenue douloureuse et continua son cours jusqu'à la fin des deux heures d'un ennui quasi interminable. Quand la deuxième cloche sonna, Harry ne put retenir un énorme soupir de soulagement qui ne passa inapercus uniquement parce que Ron avait intentionellement toussé pour le masquer.

"Bien, le cours est terminé et n'oubliez pas que si on vous raconte des mensonges, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler. Vous pouvez partir." déclara Ombrage de son habituel sourire hypocrite, faisant frissoner bon nombre d'élèves. Environ trente secondes de silence lourd et tendu pour une obscure raison passèrent avant que Dean n'éclaircisse la situation.

"Euh professeur, nous avons encore cours dans cette salle."

"Exact ! Ils sont avec nous." retentit une voix bien connue du coin de la salle de cours.

Max prit possession du bureau (c'est le mien ! mon préciiiieeeuux !) et avait décidé de commencer le cours en ayant l'intention de baisser les rideaux pour son amie vampire mais Ombrage continuait à squatter le bureau et il était hors de question qu'elle reste ici une seconde de plus avec son horrible sourire faux... et mal à l'aise. Apparemment, elle ne les avait pas remarqués et cela lui apportait une pointe de satisfaction.

"Ah vous étiez là ?" minauda t'elle de sa voix haut-perchée qui n'eut pour effet que de faire grimacer le jeune homme.

"Oui, nous étions là, étonnant que vous ne nous ayez pas vus. Maintenant, on aimerait commencer notre cour."

"Oh ! Oui, oui bien sur, au revoir."

"C'est ça, c'est ça, auf wiedersehen."

Max aida Ombrage à sortir de la salle(elle était un peu réticente à sortir de sa source de pouvoir), tira les rideaux et se présenta enfin aux élèves qui n'avaient pas bien compris son petit manège.

"Bien, comme vous devez le savoir, je suis votre autre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et puis, j'ai horreur des vouvoiements mais malheureusement, je ne peux vous imposer ça donc, tant pis... oui Hermione ?"

"Est-ce qu'on va faire de la théorie ?" demanda cette dernière, un pointe d'inquiétde dans la voix.

"Je viens de passer deux heures à m'emmerder royalement, c'est pas pour recommencer. Ici, on ne fera que de la pratique, rassurée ?" demanda le mercenaire.

"Oui, très." souffla Hermione.

"Bien, donc nous disions... hé l'autre faignasse ! Tu vas descendre de là un jour ?"

Pour seule réponse, le jeune homme obtint un long ronflement de la part de sa collègue. Elle était sympa la plupart du temps mais quand elle faisait un caprice, il n'y avait que deux solutions pour l'arrêter : soit on accédait à son désir, soit on recourait à la manière forte. Et c'était précisemment cette option que Max allait mettre en place, après tout, elle l'avait cherché. Les élèves, trop peu habitués à ce genre de prof, restèrent dans la même position quand une forme noire avec une longe tresse brune vola au-dessus d'eux en criant avant de s'étaler sur le bureau et de tomber sur le dallage.

Dire que tout le monde était choqué était un doux euphémisme mais il y avait une bonne raison pour qu'aucun mots ne sortent de leurs lèvres serrées : si ce gars avait suffisament de force pour envoyer une jeune femme s'écraser sur un bureau après avoir survolée six rangées de tables, eux n'avait aucune chance de résister. Mais apparemment, c'était la journée où Neville étonnait tout le monde puisqu'il se leva brusquement et se tourna rapidement vers le professeur.

"Mais ça va pas, vous auriez pu la tuer !" s'exclama t'il en ignorant, bien sûr, qu'il s'adressait à quelqu'un qui pouvait le tuer de bon nombres de manières différentes. Mais celui ci se contenta de secouer la tête en souriant.

"Mais non, elle a la peau dure."

A ce moment, alors que tout le monde se remettait du fait que Neville Londubat s'était rebellé contre un professeur, même nouveau,(il bat tous les records aujourd'hui), deux mains et une tête se posèrent sur le bureau et la jeune femme ainsi dévoilée beugla.

"Brute !"

"Oui, moi aussi. Bon, pour l'instant -vous inquiétez pas, elle survivra- vous allez vous exercer au sortilège de désarmement pour commencer sur de bonnes bases.  
Ensuite, quand tout le monde sera à peu près au même niveau, nous verrons le sortilège de patronus ainsi que d'autres sorts très utiles en cas de combat." expliqua le jeune homme avant de continuer, le visage grave et sérieux pendant que sa compagne le rejoignait. "Il faut que vous sachiez une chose très importante : dans ce cours, nous voulons que vous laissiez vos préjugés de côté. Certains disent que Voldemort (il fit abstraction des cris épouvantés) est revenu, d'autres disent qu'il ne l'est pas. Personnellement, je pense que c'est une possibilité à retenir afin de mieux s'en prémunir. Le ministère rejette catégoriquement cette hypothèse et ils ont torts : s'il est prouvé qu'IL est effectivement de retour, ils seront complétement dépassés et incapables de réagir rapidement. Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que si certains ne sont pas d'accord avec ça, la porte est ouverte. Les autres, on vous aura prévenus alors soyez prêts à tout. Pas de question ? Ok, est ce que vous savez tous pratiquer l'expelliarmus ? (un murmure d'approbation globale parcourut les élèves) Parfait alors nous allons tout de suite commencer le patronus."

Un murmure de protestation s'éleva dans les rangs. Commencer le patronus ? Maintenant ? Pour la quasi totalité des élèves, c'était bien trop tôt et Drago résuma bien l'état d'esprit ambiant.

"On arrivera jamais à faire apparaître ne serait ce qu'une forme argentée alors pourquoi commencer aussi tôt ?"

"Vous êtes tous capables de faire un patronus, nous en sommes sûrs et certains. Le programme s'adapte aux élèves et pas l'inverse. Tout n'est qu'une question d'obstination et un détraqueur ne fait aucune différence entre ennemis et alliés. D'autres questions ?" demanda Kamina en s'adressant pour la première fois aux élèves. "Oui M.Malfoy ?"

"Est ce qu'on va étudier des créatures inférieures comme les trolls, les vampires ou..."

Drago n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune femme avait défoncé sa table et l'avait attrapé par la gorge en le maintenant par terre, à la limite de l'étouffement. Tout s'était déroulé si vite que personne n'avait pu intervenir, si jamais quelqu'un en avait eu l'intention. Et à voir les bras résolument croisés de Max, celui ci n'était pas décidé à s'en méler. En voyant son visage d'aussi près, le jeune Malfoy commença à flipper sévère, surtout en regardant les yeux subitement devenus bleus électriques de la vampire passablement énervée.

"Tu m'as insultée par deux fois en me traitant de créature ET d'inférieure. Je ne laisse passer que parce qu'on est dans une école et que j'étais de bonne humeur. Mais recommence dans cette école et tu passeras plusieurs semaines à hurler de douleur dans l'infirmerie et si jamais tu as le malheur de m'insulter hors de l'école, plus personne ne saura ce qui est advenu de toi, suis-je claire ?" menaça t'elle au creux de son oreille.

"Ou...oui..." toussa Drago, à moitié étouffé. Ce qui sembla convenir à son interlocutrice qui relacha la pression et remit tout en ordre. Toute la classe était passablement horrifiée à divers degrès et la jeune femme eut le bon sens d'en rester là et de s'asseoir derrière le bureau.

"Bien, maintenant que vous vous êtes remis de vos émotions." continua son compagnon en les faisant ranger les tables. "Vous allez vous exercer aux sortilèges de stupefix et concentrez-vous bien, s'il vous plait."

Le cours se passa dans une ambiance relativement bonne, les éclairs rouges fusant dans toute la salle. Les deux amoureux s'étant retranchés derrière le bureau transformé en barricade, jugeant la salle devenue trop dangereuse, et en profitaient pour explorer la bouche de l'autre. Du coup, les élèves se contentaient de lancer des sortilèges sur tout ce qui bougeait et d'en éviter le maximum : en clair, c'était la guerre, mais où tout le monde avait le sourire aux lèvres et vers la fin du cours, les deux enseignants s'étaient relevés et regardaient les progrès effectués : les sorts étaient correctement lancés, ils atteignaient leur cible presque à chaque coup et tout le monde était content. Sauf bien sûr ceux qui étaient touchés et Drago qui avait de quoi.

"Il y a beaucoup de progrès, non ?" murmura le jeune homme pour ne pas se faire prendre pour cible.

"Ouais, ça ira vite. On les arrête ?" répondit sur le même ton son amie.

"Ok, STOP ! C'EST FINI ! CESSEZ LE FEU !" 

Tout le monde s'arrêta, un instant déconcertés, avant de se rappeler que s'il y avait des profs, c'était pas que pour faire joli. Puis la réalité les rattrapa : ils allaient devoir arrêter leurs joyeux bordel.

"Ne vous en faîtes pas, on se revoit... (il consulta son emploi du temps)mercredi. Tenez le coup et si vous voulez des conseils dans d'autres matières, demandez-nous, on vous donnera des coups de main. Maintenant on range tout et comme devoir, vous aurez juste à vous entraîner à vos sortilèges, on jugera les progrès et les plus réussis feront gagner des points à leurs maisons. Voilà, c'est tout."

Toute la classe sortit en commentant la façon peu orthodoxe d'éduquer des enseignants qui allait faire exploser le record de popularité. Tous ? Non, puisqu'un élève aux cheveux blond totalement troublé et un peu traumatisé était resté dans la classe. Il se fit bien vite remarquer par le mercenaire qui se tourna vers sa petite amie.

"... Kamina, vas t'excuser."

"Hors de question ! C'est lui qui a commencé !"

"Kami, ne sois pas butée, bordel !" s'écria t'il. "D'accord, il a dit des trucs un peu méchants mais toi, tu as manquée de le tuer. Tu crois pas que ça équilibre les choses ? Sinon, pas de cadeau à Noël."

"Bon d'accord j'y vais... euh, je... je m'excuses. J'aurais pas dû te sauter à la gorge."

"... moi aussi. Je suis désolé de vous avoir insultée."

"Parfait !" s'exclama t'elle avant de se tourner vers son copain. "Alors ? Je l'aurais mon cadeau de Noël ?" 

"Oui oui, si on veux. Drago, tu peux sortir. Et n'oublie pas que si tu veux ne serait ce que parler, on est là."

Finalement, la conscience tranquille et se sentant un peu plus léger, Drago sortit de la salle de cours et alla rejoindre les serpentards à la salle commune pour commencer ses devoirs. A la fin des cours, avant de retourner à la salle commune, Harry décida de faire un détour par les appartements des deux abrutis en puissances pour tirer au clair l'affaire "cafetière" (remontez voir la fin du cours de Snape si vous ne vous souvenez pas). Il était arrivé devant la porte cachée quand il remarqua un détail troublant et consternant : un post-it avec marqué dessus "Frappez et attendez". C'était censé être une porte CACHEE et eux mettaient un post-it pour dire de frapper pour pouvoir entrer, ce qui donnait envie à Harry de frapper mais avec son crâne. Secouant la tête, il frappa trois fois de toutes ses forces contre le marbre avant de délivrer le mot de passe, tout en priant que personne ne l'ai vu. Les deux enseignants étaient dans le salon à établir leurs prochains cours.

"Tiens Harry, alors comment tu nous as trouvés ?" demanda Max.

"Vous étiez biens, mais je viens pour un autre truc."

"Vas y, explique."

"J'ai eu cours avec Snape ce matin et il nous a donné un philtre de paix à faire..."

"Tu t'es planté ?" demanda la jeune femme.

"Quelle confiance ! Je l'ai réussi mais Neville aussi. Bien sûr, Snape a demandé des explication et il a dit que tu l'avais aidé." continua Harry.

"Parce que c'est le cas, Snape a laissé traîner la feuille de son cours pour aujourd'hui et j'y ai jeté un oeil. Ensuite, j'ai trouvé Neville et je l'ai aidé pour qu'il réussisse sa potion."

"Ok, mais ensuite Snape a marmonné des trucs dont j'ai compris "cafetière" et "apporté", donc je voudrais savoir ce que t'as bien pu rendre comme service pour que notre 'cher' maître des potions ne cherche pas à enfoncer sa tête de Turc."

"Oh ça ! C'est un épisode particulièrement amusant qu'il faut que je te raconte." s'extasia Kamina pendant que son copain replongeait dans le prochain cours.

**flash-back**

L'ambiance était assez détendue dans la salle des professeurs. Tous avaient repris leurs habitudes et Ombrage venait de partir après avoir essayé de les convertir au point de vue du ministère, peine perdue. Tout le monde profitait donc du calme soudainement revenu quand le porte s'ouvrit un peu brutalement. Craignant le retour d'Ombrage, Severus enleva précipitamment ses pieds de la table basse puis soupira de soulagement quand la tête du nouveau apparut. Même s'il avait pris la place de DCFM, Severus trouvait ses discussions intéressantes et son humour capable de lui arracher un micro-sourire. 

"Est ce que le professeur Ombrage est ici ?" demanda t'il, intriguant le maître des potions.

"Elle vient de partir, pourquoi, vous vouliez la voir ?" répondit Minerva.

"Grands dieux, non ! On a un truc à déposer ici et elle nous aurait bien embêtés. C'est bon, elle est pas là" rajouta t'il avant d'amener ce qui lui prenait les bras, lui et son amie : une machine expresso de bar, soit à peu près 30 kilos bien encombrants destinés à produire le meilleur café possible.

"Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?" s'exclama Minerva, abasourdie par la taille de l'engin.

"Ca, c'est une machine expresso." expliqua Max pendant Kamina faisait tout les branchements.

"Qu'est ce que vous avez contre le café des elfes ?" demanda Chourave.

"Absolument rien, sinon qu'il est immonde. Pour les repas, c'est eux les meilleurs, je l'accorde mais le café c'est une horreur ! Tenez Severus, goutez moi ça !" fit il en tendant une tasse chaude remplie d'un café bien crémeux. Haussant un sourcil, le professeur approcha ses lèvres du liquide dont il était secrétement friand et en but une gorgée, une seule et unique gorgée qui lui fit dire à voix haute ce qu'il pensait tout bas.

"C'est excellent !"

Il ne se rendit compte trop tard que tout le monde l'avait entendu et constataient la véracité de ses dires parce quand même, pour que Severus Snape dise que c'était excellent et, pire, que ça lui échappe, il fallait y aller.

Voilà ! FINI !


	4. Cho quitte la piste de danse

Pitti voyage temporel

Alors je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui parce que demain, je serais sous anésthésie, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on se fait opérer donc voilà, exceptionellement je poste ce chapitre le dimanche parce que je sais que vous seriez capables de me crucifier si je vous faisais attendre un jour de plus.

Chapitre 4 : Cho quitte la piste de dance.

**Poudlard, 1995.**

Le lendemain de la semaine qui suivit l'agression de Drago (aaaahh j'ai mal à la tête), le ciel pluvieux et d'une couleur de plomb faisait son tout son possible pour laminer le moral de tout le monde... tous ? Non, certains restaient de bonne humeur malgré la météo et la présence d'une chose rose qui rôdait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, insufflant la terreur et la méfiance chez les élèves. Mais revenons à nos deux amis qui se préparaient pour leurs premiers cours à donner de la journée, malgré la pression de la presse. En effet, Ombrage avait eu des fuites quant à la condition de Kamina et en avait immédiatement informé la Gazette du sorcier.

Le journal en avait fait sa une et avait créé un énorme scandale en publiant dès le lendemain une édition spéciale _"Un vampire à Poudlard !"_. Aussitôt, les lettres et les beuglantes des parents d'élèves avaient affluées, réclamant sa démission pour les plus softs et bien entendu, sa mise à mort pour les purs et durs. Et ce fut là que Dumbledore leur coupa l'herbe sous le pied à tous en déclarant qu'elle n'était pas professeur mais l'assistante de Max. Vu que le décret interdisait les "hybrides" d'être professeur mais pas d'être l'assistant d'un professeur, (soyons un peu vulgaire) ils n'avaient plus qu'à fermer leurs grandes gueules et aller se faire foutre. (fin de la vulgarité) Depuis, la situation s'était rapidement calmée, aidée en cela par la côte de popularité des deux amoureux.

"Dis, t'as pas quelque chose à boire ? J'ai une de ces soifs."

"Faut dire qu'on a pas fait que dormir mais bon, qu'est ce que je gagne ?

"On verra dans le lit ce soir, OK ?" dit doucement la jeune femme en collant son front à celui de son homme.

"OK, tiens." répondit il en lancant une canette de soda.

"Oh ! T'en a pris ? Génial !" s'exclama t'elle en buvant à longues gorgées.

"Je sais, je sais. Bon, faudrait s'habiller, on a cours avec les 6èmes années de gryffondor et de serdaigle dans 10 minutes !

"6ème années de gryffondor ? Y a pas les jumeaux Weasley dans cette classe ?"

"Euh, si. Bah, de toutes façons on est blindés de ce côté là, on va s'amuser c'est tout."

"Ouais mais la prochaine fois, t'es gentil s'il te plait, tu me balances pas sur le bureau. Ca fait quand même assez mal."

"Et toi, la prochaine fois, t'es gentille s'il te plait, tu t'endors pas !"

"Maieuh ! Arrête de me piquer mes répliques !"

**Plus tard dans la journée.**

Harry venait de terminer les cours de sortilèges et de métamorphose où il avait enfin fait disparaître son escargot au bout d'un dixième essai, le privant ainsi de devoir avec Hermione. Il était maintenant en train de dessiner tranquillement son botruc, entreprise fort délicate quand votre modèle bouge tout le temps et que vous êtes nul en dessin, quand la cloche sonna, signifiant la fin du cours et le début de l'interrogatoire made in Weasley.

"Harry, t'es sur que tu peux pas nous dire où est Hagrid ? On le répétera à personne, promis."

"Nan !" répondit le Survivant, catégorique.

"Allez ! S'il te plait !" supplia le rouquin.

"Non, non, non et re-non. Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi, même sous la torture. Je ne dirais jamais rien." s'exclama Harry dans un très bel ensemble mélodramatique qui l'amusait au plus haut point.

"Laisse tomber Ron. Même une carpe serait plus bavarde que ça." soupira Hermione en les entrainant vers le cours de botanique.

Le cours se passa assez lentement, une véritable torture psychologique en fait, et la cloche sonna enfin, libérant les gryffondor sentant la bouse de dragon pour aller manger après une journée assez fatigante. Seul Harry était relativement content car, au moins, il n'avait pas de retenue avec Ombrage... du moins, pour l'instant. (on est sadique, hein ?)

"On fera nos devoirs ce soir, pour être tranquille." dit Harry qui était dans l'optique 'plus vite commencé, plus vite fini'.

"On a encore le temps." contra Ron qui avait une poussée d'urticaire à la simple entente du mot devoir.

"Le temps que d'autres viennent s'ajouter à la liste ? Non merci." répliqua Hermione.

"Dis Hermione, tu pourras nous aider pour les devoirs ? S'il te plaaaiiit."

"Juste pour ta prise de conscience alors." assura Hermione.

Soudainement, Ombrage apparut derrière la jeune fille, (vous savez, comme dans les films d'horreurs) apparemment fière d'avoir pris quelqu'un sur le soi-disant fait de tricherie. La paranoïa guette.

"Vous ne tricheriez pas, miss Granger ?"

"Bien sûr que non, professeur. On discutait sur la quantité de devoir à faire et la manière de gérer !" répondit cette dernière, un grand sourire innocent aux lèvres (c'est la spécialiste du genre). Ombrage s'apprêta à repartir en colère, quand son regard se posa sur Harry. Et aussitôt, une lueur de vengeance limite sadique apparut dans ses yeux, elle allait pouvoir se rattraper sur quelque chose de plus sûr et de plus... jouissif.

"Monsieur Potter, il semble que nous ayons des avis divergents sur un sujet précis." minauda t'elle de son horrible voix.

"Ah ? Et quel sujet, précisemment ?" demanda Harry qui, malgré son radar à embrouille en parfait état, ne vit pas le piège et fonça sur le terrain d'Ombrage, à savoir : la provocation.

"Le fait que vous ayez dit qu'un certain mage noir était revenu, notamment."

"Ah oui, Voldemort... et après ?" répondit Harry qui faisait exprès d'utiliser le nom du mage noir pour faire cesser cette expression de gentillesse mielleuse et hypocrite à souhait, même un court moment.

"C'est cela même et à part attirer l'attention sur votre personne, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous dites ça ! Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom n'est pas revenu puisqu'aucune mort suspecte de sorciers n'est à déplorer !"

"Oh, vraiment ? Et Cédric Diggory, alors ? Ce n'est pas une mort suspecte, peut être ?" s'emporta Harry.

"Le cas de Diggory est un regrettable accident mais n'est en aucun cas imputable à un mangemort puisqu'ils ont tous été capturés et enfermés à Azkaban." répliqua Ombrage, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

"C'est faux et vous le savez tout autant que moi." s'exclama Harry.

"Voulez-vous, s'il vous plait, arrêter de dire des mensonges !" s'écria t'elle d'une voix aigüe, vrillant les tympans du jeune homme.

"Mais j'ai rien dit de faux ! J'ai juste détaillé la soirée où un de mes amis s'est fait assassiner !"

"Monsieur Potter, une semaine de retenue et 20 points de moins pour votre insolence ! Vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau à huit heures, ce soir."

Ombrage repartit victorieuse vers la table des profs et entra en grande discussion(plutôt dispute)avec Kamina, tandis que Harry partit trouver Angelina pour lui expliquer la mauvaise nouvelle. Il avait été bête de se jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça mais maintenant, il était pieds et poings liés pour l'entraînement de quidditch avec Angelina comme capitaine.

"Putain, elle fait chier la vieille. Un jour, je me la ferais. Eh Angelina !" appela Harry dans sa crise de vengeance. Le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de gryffondor se détourna de son groupe de copines admiratives de son nouveau poste pour mieux foncer les sourcils quand elle vit la tête que tirait Harry. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait encore fait une connerie aux conséquences facheuses et si en plus, il venait la voir elle, c'est que ça impliquait le quidditch.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry ?"

"J'ai une semaine de colle avec Ombrage. 'pourrais pas m'entraîner cette semaine."

"Oh non ! On devait justement choisir les gardiens. Je vais lui en parler, elle te reportera sûrement la retenue..." commenca la jeune femme.

"Non ! Pour l'instant vaut mieux garder profil bas : si tu y vas, elle serait capable de doubler ma colle ou de te coller aussi. On peut remplacer l'attrapeur mais pas le capitaine et ils ont besoin de toi."

Angelina acquiesca à contre coeur et ajouta aussi l'attrapeur aux postes à pourvoir. De son côté, Harry dû donc se rendre au bureau d'Ombrage à l'heure prévue et passa le reste de la journée à être de mauvaise humeur. Quand huit heures moins dix arriva, il sortit de la salle commune et erra comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs pour arriver devant la porte qui menait à une autre version de l'enfer, le bureau d'Ombrage. Se demandant s'il arriverait à se procurer de la morphine pour les autres fois, si autres fois il y avait, Harry frappa sans grande conviction à la porte en bois massif.

"Entrez !"

Harry entra dans le bureau toujours aussi horriblement mal décoré que dans ses souvenirs avec plusieurs kilos de dentelles sur chaque centimètre carré de bureau et s'assit devant la table où l'attendaient le parchemin et la plume. La torture favorite d'Ombrage, la plume qui écrivait avec le sang. (un bon titre pour un film d'horreur)

"Je veux que vous écriviez «je ne dois pas dire de mensonges.»" susurra (bbrrrr) Ombrage à mi-voix dans le calme parfait et troublant de son bureau.

Harry écrivit les mots sur le parchemin, et sur sa main par la même occasion, pendant une demi-heure, sous l'œil attentif d'Ombrage à la recherche du moindre signe de faiblesse. Puis voyant qu'il était trop concentré pour laisser transparaître quoi que ce soit, elle changea de tactique. Pourquoi pas celle qui avait prouver son efficacité cet après midi : la provocation.

"Vous savez Potter, je trouve bizarre que Dumbledore ait pris ces deux jeunes gens comme professeurs de DCFM : ils sont totalement incultes et ne savent même pas gérer un cours correctement. Sans parler de cette hybride qui a failli étouffer monsieur Malfoy."

"Il l'avait insultée, normal qu'elle s'énerve." répondit Harry en haussant des épaules.

"Voulez vous arrêter de dire des mensonges, monsieur Potter ? Les Malfoy sont une famille de sorciers on ne peut plus respectable et même si cette suceuse de sang est votre amie, cela n'empêchera en rien son expulsion qui se produira sous peu, j'en suis sûre. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, elle serait morte depuis longtemps. Comme quoi, la justice n'est pas parfaite mais Dumbledore ne pourra pas tenir longtemps face aux parents d'élèves et à la presse."

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à répondre, plus vertement cette fois ci, un cri perçant résonna dans les couloirs, faisant sursauter Ombrage et Harry qui sortit précipitamment du bureau avant que la... la quoi, d'ailleurs ? bref, il sortit précipitamment avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit et courut en direction du cri, cette voix lui étaient connue. Après moults passages secrets de sa connaissance, il arriva enfin à l'endroit d'où venait le cri. Deux formes humaines étaient allongées au sol et le couloir était plongé dans une obscurité malsaine. Même un lumos n'arrangea pas la situation mais permit à Harry de voir les couleurs bleues et bronze d'une des deux robes.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Cho ?" balbutia t'il en ayant reconnu le visage de son amie, livide. Se corps était étendu par terre, une marque sanglante à la gorge avec une deuxième personne qui n'était pas de l'école, il venait de le remarquer, et qui s'était relevé.

"Vous êtes qui vous ?"

L'inconnu releva la tête en direction de Harry et sourit malgré le sang dans sa bouche. Ses yeux semblaient vitreux, comme quelqu'un sous imperium mais est ce qu'il existait une sorte d'imperium qui agissait sur les vampires ? Car il s'agissait bien d'un vampire. Une sorte de râle guttural s'éleva de sa gorge pendant qu'il souriait comme un dément, ou un démon à vous de voir.

"Tuuueer... tuer Harry... Potter... tuer... pour le maître."

L'inconnu se jeta alors, tous crocs dehors, sur Harry qui se mit à courir du mieux qu'il pouvait pour être hors de portée des griffes et des dents du vampire. Il se retrouva hélas acculé contre un mur, le vampire se rappochait un peu trop quand un coup de pied magistral à la machoire le fit valser sur plusieurs mètres. L'auteur du coup de pied sortit de l'ombre (c'est une manie ou quoi !) et Harry ne fut qu'à moitié étonné de voir Max.

"Merci Max ! Mais qu'est ce que tu faisais là au fait ?"

"Je me baladais quand Kami m'a prévenu qu'elle sentait un de ses... compatriotes, puis je t'ai trouvé. Hé, mais il a agressé cho, cet enculé ! je vais le buter !"

Max sortit un beretta de sa poche et mit immédiatemment en joue le vampire qui se relevait avec un air comateux sur le visage, ou en tout cas moins qu'il y a cinq minutes. Les balles n'allaient pas le tuer mais la douleur suffirait à le clouer sur place

"Bien, maintenant que j'ai retenu ton attention, on va jouer à un petit jeu simple, toi et moi. Ca s'appelle questions-réponses, je te poses une question et tu réponds, chaque réponse erronée te rapportera une balle dans une région douloureuse. Bon, première question, t'es qui ?"

"Je suis ton pire cauchemar." répondit le vampire qui, à défaut d'avoir perdu totalement son air comateux, semblait avoir amélioré sa communication et sa façon de menacer. Si l'effet escompté était d'impressionner sinon terroriser l'humain, le résultat fut à l'exact opposé car ce dernier se mit à rire doucement, puis de plus en plus fort jusqu'à rire à gorge déployée devant le vampire qui avait aussi récupéré un semblant de capacité d'analyse puisqu'il le regardait avec un air perdu : il n'était pas censé réagir comme ça. Certains devenaient méfiants, d'autres devenaient arrogants et le mettait à l'épreuve mais lui, il se tapait un fou rire. Quand le mercenaire se calma et qu'il put regarder de nouveau le vampire sans pouffer, il expliqua la raison de son hilarité.

"Toi, mon pire cauchemar ? On voit que t'as pas connu ma petite amie de mauvaise humeur au réveil ; ça, c'est mon pire cauchemar. Tiens, d'ailleurs, elle arrive ! Dis au revoir à tes dents."

La susdésignée (c'est bon ça ?) arriva d'un pas pressé et, quand elle vit les conséquences de cette intrusion, mit toutes ses forces dans le poing qu'elle balança à son frère de race. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à faire comprendre aux élèves qu'elle n'était pas totalement dangereuse et tout ses efforts venaient d'être réduits à néant par le premier abruti venu, VENGEANCE !

"Bordel, mais qui t'es, toi ?"

"Gaahh... m'appelle Cyrus." répondit la victime de la furie qui, d'ailleurs, avait perdu tout air comateux et semblait à nouveau maître de lui-même et passablement perdu. Mais cela n'attendrit pas la jeune femme qui le choppa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur, ses yeux bleus électriques comme témoin de son énervement.

"Ah ouais ? Eh bien Cyrus, je vais te tuer."

"Hé mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?"

"De un, je t'aime pas et de deux, tu as quasiment détruit tout mon travail de confiance auprès des élèves de cette école."

"Sans oublier que t'as agressé une élève de cette même école."

"Ah ? Je... je ne m'en souviens pas. Je me souviens juste d'un type bizarre qui m'a filé un coup à boire et puis plus rien." expliqua Cyrus.

"C'était qui ?" demanda Harry qui commencait à comprendre la situation globale.

"Un certain Rodolphus."

A ce moment, Dumbledore arriva, suivi par le professeur McGonagall. Le vieux sorcier jeta un regard circulaire avant de demander à Minerva d'emmener Cho à l'infimerie. Quand la professeur de métamorphose fut loin, le directeur se retourna, grave, dans le but d'avoir des informations claires et précises.

"Bien, maintenant que s'est il passé ici ?"

"C'est lui !" désigna Max du doigt.

"On ne montre pas du doigt."

"Toi, tu t'écrases." gronda Kamina.

"Qui vous a dit de venir ici ?" demanda Albus.

"Je ne sais pas. Je me souviens juste d'un type bizarre du nom de Rodolphe Laigrange..."

"C'était pas plutôt Rodolphus Lestrange ?" rectifia Max.

"Euh... si, c'est ça. Donc, il m'a filé à boire et ensuite, je me suis réveillé ici."

"Monsieur ?" demanda le mercenaire.

"Il ne ment pas." confirma Albus. "Il ne souvient pas des dernière vingt-quatre heures, surement une combinaison potion/sortilège. Mais je connais une méthode qui pourrait passer outre cette amnésie. Préparez vous, _legilimens_."

Dumbledore resta quelques instants plongé dans les souvenirs du vampire qui avait de nouveau les yeux vitreux mais qui resta bien sagement assis par terre. Au bout dun moment, Albus brisa le lien et se releva.

"Bien, je comprends tout maintenant. Rodolphus Lestrange l'a abordé dans une auberge à cinquante kilomètres d'ici. Je n'ai pas tout vu mais il est évident qu'une potion de soumission lui a été administré. Ajoutez à cela un imperium suffisament puissant et le tour est joué ! Maintenant que cette affaire est tirée au clair, rendons nous à l'infirmerie !"

Tout le groupe se mit en route, Cyrus tiré par le col malgré ses protestations. Une fois arrivé à l'infirmerie, les cinq personnes entrèrent et Harry eut la surprise de voir Snape qui apportait au même moment des potions de soins et qui évaluait l'état de la jeune fille.

"Ah Severus, est ce que son état est soignable ?

"Je crains que non : la blessure est très profonde et elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, je crains que l'on ne puisse plus revenir en arrière."

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?" demanda Harry qui commencait à redouter le pire.

"Ca veut dire que, soit on la transforme entièrement soit on la tue mais je ne laisserais jamais faire une chose pareille."

"Alors ? Elle sera une vampire ?"

"Malheureusement oui." soupira Dumbledore. "Je n'ai rien contre vous, très chère, mais je n'aime pas savoir qu'une de mes élèves va devoir mener une vie difficile."

Cette nouvelle fit un grand choc à Harry qui, malgré tout, aimait Cho encore un peu, maintenant leur relation serait impossible et elle serait sans doute obligée de partir de l'école à cause de sa nouvelle condition. Kamina avait pu rester car faisant parti du corps enseignant mais Cho était soudainement devenue ce qu'Ombrage détestait le plus au monde, une "hybride".

Tout le monde s'était réuni dans l'infirmerie sauf les personnes qui dérangeait inutilement le procédé de transformation. Finalement, Dumbledore sortit de l'infirmerie pour rassurer Harry et Max, Kamina étant restée à l'intérieur pour surveiller Cyrus, on sait jamais. Donc, Dumbledore ressortit de l'infirmerie quelques minutes après que Harry eut entendu Cho pousser des hurlements de contestation et sangloter.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Oh, rien de grave, plutôt impressionant. Au début elle a refusé d'admettre la vérité et elle a commencé à devenir violente. Maintenant, elle dort." expliqua Dumbledore.

"On peut entrer ?" demanda Harry.

"Je pense que la situation est de nouveau sous controle, donc oui vous pouvez y aller."

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Harry s'engouffra dans l'infirmerie et regarda Cho qui avait réussi à bousiller entièrement un des lits de l'infirmerie avant de tomber en transe sous le coup de la double hypnose vampirique. Les larmes sur ses joues finissaient de sécher et sa bouche entrouverte laissait apercevoir ses crocs déjà saillants. Harry s'avança avec précaution tout en remarquant les sangles qui avaient été fixées pour l'empêcher de s'attaquer aux autres personnes qui respiraient.(les vampires ne respirent pas)

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, tout le monde s'étant assis tout en restant sur leurs gardes. Puis, Cho se réveilla brutalement en essayant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, aussitôt retenue par les sangles mais continuant de se débattre furieusement pendant quelques minutes. Finalement, elle s'arrêta, épuisée, et retomba lourdement sur le lit en haletant.

"Bien. Maintenant que tu es défoulée, tu vas pouvoir nous écouter bien sagement." commenca Kamina

Redoutant ce moment, Cho piqua une crise de nerf spectaculaire tout en recommençant à se débattre. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas encore tout donné.

"NOOOOOONNNNNN ! JE NE VEUX PAS ENTENDRE, JE NE VEUX PAS ENTENDRE !"

"Cho !" gronda Max, en vain.

"JE NE VEUX PAS ETRE UN VAMPIRE ! JE NE VEUX PAAAAAASSSS !" cria t'elle, complétement hystérique. A ce moment précis, Kamina, passablement énervée lui mit une bonne grosse claque ce qui eut pour effet de la calmer totalement.

"Ecoute-moi maintenant, j'en ai plus qu'assez de t'entendre te plaindre sur ce qui t'es arriver. Moi non plus, je ne l'ai pas souhaité il y a 400 ans. Mais maintenant, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière, alors accepte le ou bien suicide-toi ! MAIS FOUS MOI LA PAIX !" hurla t'elle à son tour. Cho resta un moment silencieuse et choquée, songeant à ces propos et à son propre comportement pour ensuite abaisser la tête et pleurer silencieusement. Elle avait été égoïste sur ce coup là.

"Pardon. Je suis désolée."dit elle d'une toute petite voix.

"Euh... pourriez vous sortir un instant ? Je voudrais lui parler seule à seule." demanda la vampire aux autres personnes présentes dans l'infirmerie.

"Bien sûr, prenez votre temps." répondit Dumbledore en poussant gentiment tout le groupe dehors.

"Je peux rester ?" demanda Cyrus, puis il reprit précipitamment en voyant le poing dressé et prêt à servir de Max "Euh non d'accord, j'ai compris."

Dumbledore réussit à faire sortir tout le monde, y comprit l'auteur qui protesta vivement.

"Mais non putain, je veux faire une fic sérieuse, comment voulez vous que j'y arrive si vous me faites apparaître, merde à la fin ! En plus passage assez triste"

Finalement, l'auteur re-rentra dans l'infirmerie en maugréant et la fic continua son cours un peu perturbé et toujours aussi tordu (la preuve, je réécris ce passage en écoutant "shiny happy people" de REM). Kamina referma les portes et se retourna vers Cho qui continuait de pleurer.

"Nan s'il te plait, arrête de pleurer, j'ai vraiment pas envie de te consoler vu que je suis pas très douée dans ce domaine." avoua la jeune femme, mal à l'aise.

"Je ne voulais pas devenir vampire." chuchota la... rraaah je peux pas mettre asiatique, euh jeune ex-élève de serdaigle.

"Et moi donc. Mais t'en fais pas, tu t'habitueras vite." soupira Kamina.

"Vous non plus, vous ne vouliez pas ?" demanda Cho, étonnée de pourtant la voir si énergique et souriante.

"Non, mais bon, j'ai dû faire avec."

**flash-back**

Nous voici au début du 17eme siècle(donc pas loin de 1600... 400ans, le compte est bon) dans le village natal de notre jeune amie. Près d'une maison assez modeste, cette derniere,18ans et encore humaine, sortit dehors faire des emplettes. Son mariage approchait et il fallait bien trouver des petits trucs pour se faire belle. Donc notre jeune amie, sa fameuse tresse lui arrivant pour l'instant au niveau des omoplates, sortit de chez elle pour aller faire des courses.

"Maman, je vais faire un tour en ville." s'écria t'elle en direction de l'intérieur de la maison.

"D'accord mais va pas trop loin et surtout, ne prend pas de raccourcis par les ruelles : les rues ne sont pas sures ces nuits-ci." répondit Sujin, sa mère, depuis la cuisine avant de se remettre à crier sur les soeurs de notre héroïne.

Ainsi Kamina partit tranquillement se balader en ville, ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que quelqu'un la suivait mais elle est trop occupée à acheter du maquillage pour le mariage dans une semaine. Et oui, c'était dans une semaine mais bon, pour l'instant elle achetait des produits de beauté, sans deviner qu'elle était observée par un mec bizarre. Environ deux heures plus tard, quand elle eut enfin tout ce qu'il lui fallait, elle sortit du marché et constata avec effroi que la nuit est tombée. Maintenant les groupes personnes, pour la plupart mal-intentionnés, hantaient les rues tels des fantômes avides d'argent et de jeunes filles à violer(malheureusement, il se trouve qu'elle est une fille, vierge en plus... mais je stimagtise un peu la chose pour les besoins de la fic)elle se dépêcha donc de rentrer chez elle(on va pas trop lui en vouloir)quand soudain une voix éclata dans le silence lourd de la rue.

"Eh ! Les gars, regardez donc ce que nous avons là."

Kamina s'arrêta et se retourna rapidement, la terreur au visage, pour voir une demi-douzaine de bandits se rassembler autour d'elle. Ce n'était pas une milice, ce qui lui aurait fait un peu moins peur, mais bel et bien un groupe de truands, voleurs pour la plupart mais qui n'étaient pas contre une jeune fille seule.

"Alors, ma belle, on s'est perdue ?" demanda celui qui semblait être le chef en la détaillant d'un oeil lubrique.

"N...non, je... je rentrais chez moi." réussit à articuler Kamina.

"T'en fais pas, on va t'aider à rentrer chez toi, hein les gars ?"

Tous les autres se mirent à rire grassement, imaginant surement certaines scènes libidineuses. Terrorisée, Kamina s'enfuit, lachant ses affaires et aussitôt poursuivie par les bandits. Au détour d'une ruelle, elle se foula la cheville et se ramassa par terre, il ne fallut que quelques instants aux brigands pour la retrouver... ou plutôt à un des truands. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ce n'était pas un homme à femmes : une grosse bedaine, le crane chauve et une dentition qui faisait plus penser à un cimetierre qu'autre chose.

"Et bien, tu nous auras donné du fil à retordre toi. Maintenant, avant de te laisser aus autres, on va s'amuser tous les deux." lanca t'il en postillonant.

"Pitié non ! Arretez !" supplia la jeune fille. Mais le violeur fit mine de ne rien entendre et commença à arracher les vêtements de Kamina. Mais au moment de la mettre entièrement nue en arrachant ce qui restait, celui-ci s'arrêta comme tétanisé. L'adolescente mit un certain moment à remarquer que quelqu'un lui tenait fermement la nuque. Puis le mystérieux sauveur l'envoya se fracasser contre le mur en face. Kamina eut l'impression très nette d'avoir entendu quelque chose se craquer mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

"Merci infiniment, monsieur. Sans vous, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il m'aurait fait." souffla t'elle, soulagée d'échapper à un destin horrible.

"Oh mais c'est tout naturel. Après tout, tu es ma proie, je t'ai choisi avant ses brigands." répondit celui ci le plus naturellement au monde.

"Qu...quoi ?" balbutia la jeune fille, subitement redevenue terrorisée. Voila qu'elle était sauvée des bandits pour tomber sur quelque chose de pire. D'ailleurs, le pire la regardait reculer, un sourire de dément sur les lèvres et les yeux bleus électriques.

"Et oui je t'ai choisi, toi, et je te ferai l'honneur de te déflorer ici et maintenant pour faire de toi l'une des notres." s'exclama t'il en agrandissant son sourire, dévoilant des canines anomalement grandes.

"Non...pas ça !"

Elle tenta en vain de s'enfuir et de se débattre mais ne résista pas longtemps face au vampire qui la mordit profondément en même temps qu'il la violait(je vais arrêter là ce passage, les lemon c'est pas mon truc, de plus c'est interdit). Quand elle se réveilla, elle était chez elle, était étendue dans son lit et sa mère s'était endormie à son chevet. D'habitude, Sujin Otsu-ri avait toujours un aspect impeccable, question de fierté. Mais là, Kamina eut du mal à reconnaitre sa mère : la coiffure désordonnée, les vêtements froissés et le maquillage qui avait recouvert inégalement son visage à force d'avoir trop pleuré. En essayant de se redresser, elle sentit deux points de douleur, lun dans son cou et l'autre entre ses jambes, et se rappela toute la soirée ainsi que son tragique dénouement. Aussitôt, les larmes vinrent perler à ses yeux et elle se mit à sangloter, repensant avec dégoût à ce qu'elle avait subie. Ses pleurs réveillèrent Sujin qui papillonna des paupières un instant avant de situer complétement la situation.

"Maman ?"

"Je suis là, ma fille, je suis là. Pleures autant que tu veux. Cela n'effacera rien, mais tu accepteras plus vite." Consola Sujin en serrant sa fille contre elle. Kamina répondit à l'étreinte et vida le reste de ses larmes dans le cou de sa mère.

"Et...le mariage ?"

"Et bien, nous l'avons... annulé."

"A cause de ce que j'ai subie, c'est ça ?"

"En partie. A cause de ce que tu es devenue, les parents de Hwang(son fiancé de l'époque) ont eu peur pour leur fils et ont tout annulé."

"Attends, qu'est ce que tu veux dire par "devenue"?" demanda Kamina qui rajouta devant la mine douloureuse de sa mère. "Maman, qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ?"

"Ce qui t'as attaqué hier était un vampire. Il t'a mordu et transformé en l'une des siens. Tu es maintenant une vampire, Kamina et rien ne peut l'empêcher. Je suis si désolée ma fille. Mais n'oublie jamais que, quoi qu'il puisse t'arriver, je t'aime et tu seras toujours ma fille."

Après bon nombre d'explications et de pleurs, surtout avec ses soeurs, la toute jeune vampire prit la décision de partir du foyer pour chercher sa nouvelle vie.

"Tu es sûre de vouloir partir ?" demanda Sujin, toujours dans le même état qu'à son réveil.

"J'en suis sûre. En restant, je poserais des problèmes et puis, justice doit être faite pour ce qui m'est arrivé."

"Tu as sans doute raison, mais ne sombre pas dans la vengeance et saches que tu pourras revenir ici quand tu le voudras."

"Merci maman, ça me touche énormément." murmura la jeune femme, les larmes aux yeux.

Après bon nombre d'étreintes lourdes d'émotions, Kamina songea enfin à partir dans la nuit sans se retourner. Partir vers sa nouvelle vie.

**fin du flash-back **(passage fini sur du tokio hotel )

Alors, dans ce visage si joyeux et si souriant, on put voir une larme rouler sur la joue avant de disparaître derrière un mouchoir. Kamina renifla un bon coup et esquissa un faible sourire à Cho, évoquer ses souvenirs lui était toujours aussi douloureux.

"Alors tu vois, tu n'es pas trop à plaindre. Toi, t'as pas été violée." dit elle, le visage sombre.

"Et celui qui vous a transformé, vous l'avez retrouvé ?" voulut savoir Cho.

"Hhhmmmmm moui. J'ai mis vingt ans mais je l'ai finalement retrouvé."

"Qu'est ce qu'il est devenu ?"

"Je l'ai tué, mais ça n'a rien soulagé. Je me suis juste consolée en me disant que plus personne ne connaitrait ce que j'ai connu à cause de lui. Allez, dors maintenant, demain tu choisiras si tu veux rester ou si tu partiras. La décision n'appartiens qu'à toi. Allez je te laisse, à demain."

"A demain." Bailla l'ancienne serdaigle en se couchant.

Kamina referma la porte de l'infirmerie et regarda dans le couloir : tout le monde était parti, Harry s'était endormi sur le banc et Max tentait de réprimer une larme en reniflant bruyamment.

"CRETIN ! T'AS ECOUTE A LA PORTE !" beugla t'elle, réveillant Harry instantanément.

"Wooh ! kesski se passe ?" s'exclama celui ci d'une voix pateuse.

"Désoléé, snif, c'était si triste. Je savais pas que t'avais vécu ça. Pourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais parlé ?"

"C'est le passé, ça ne sert à rien de ressasser tout ça. Allez, venez vous deux."

"Tu m'en veux ?" demanda Max d'une petite voix.

"Mais non, je ne t'en veux pas... sauf que ce soir tu dormiras dans le canapé !" répliqua t'elle avec un grand sourire. Oui, c'était toujours aussi douloureux d'en parler, mais sa joie de vivre revenait plus rapidement ces temps ci, depuis que Max était entré dans sa vie en fait.

"Mais de quoi vous parlez là, au juste ? Hé répondez moi, bordel !" s'écria Harry, pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il s'endorme quand ça devenait intéressant.

Pfou, j'ai eu du mal à réécrire ce chapitre notamment parce que, si la fic se déroule dans une ambiance relativement joyeuse à cause des deux ahuris, ce chapitre était important pour moi puisque ça peut donner une idée de ce qu'a traversée Kamina avant d'être celle qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Il y aura aussi d'autre chapitre où on verra d'autres facettes de leurs personnalités, comme une Kamina réellement folle de rage ou un Max faisant preuve d'une grande cruauté. Voila... Une tite review ?


	5. Décision et occlumencie

Pitti voyage temporel

Chapitre 5 : décision et occlumancie

**Infirmerie de Poudlard, 1995.**

Cho chang était allongée sur son lit d'infirmerie en train de penser à son avenir en tant que nouveau vampire, à la tête qu'allait faire ses parents -ça allait être drôle-, aux avantages (métamorphose, sens aiguisés, déplacements furtifs) et aux inconvénients(soif de sang, faiblesse face à la lumière du jour, à l'ail qu'elle n'avait jamais apprécié de toute façon) et à toutes les autres conséquences de sa transformation. En outre, elle ne pourrait plus suivre les cours normalement, elle pourrait aussi blesser voir tuer un de ses camarades à cause de sa soif de sang. Bref, au fur et à mesure qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre, elle se rendit compte que se serait mieux pour elle et pour les autres si elle quittait l'école. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle devrait couper les ponts avec les autres, elle pourrait toujours leur écrire pour se tenir au courant de ce qui se passait à l'école. C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. La personne n'attendit même pas la permission pour entrer, c'était Kamina qui apparemment voulait lui parler.

"Alors, comment ça va ?" demanda t'elle en lui faisant la bise.

"Bof, ça pourrait aller mieux."

"Ca te passera, t'inquiètes. Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ?"

"Je crois que je vais partir, ça sera mieux sans doute pour tout le monde."

"T'as une idée de la tête que tes parents vont faire ?" dit Kamina avec un sourire amusé.

"Euh... pas vraiment." avoua Cho, elle avait été un peu trop préoccupée par ses changements pour se demander comment allait réagir ses parents.

"Eh bien crois moi, ça va être un choc. Et s'ils ne te croient pas, mets ton bras

au soleil, ça marche toujours. Par contre, je ne sais absolument pas ils vont prendre le fait que leur fille soit devenue un vampire. J'espère sincérement qu'ils ne vont pas se braquer."

"Euh c'est obligé ?" demanda Cho. "Le coup du bras au soleil, je veux dire."

"Oh non, seulement s'ils ne te croient pas. Mais bon, je suis venue aussi pour te donner quelque chose."

"Ah ? Et c'est quoi ?"

La jeune femme fouilla un instant dans la besace qu'elle avait amené, vu qu'elle avait laissé sa veste dans sa chambre et en sortit un Glock. (j'avais mis un desert eagle avant mais c'était pas adapté)

"Euh…c'est quoi ?" demanda l'ex-serdaigle en prenant l'arme entre ses mains.

"…une arme moldue pour te défendre sans magie : les vampires n'ont pas droit de conserver leurs baguettes." expliqua Kamina.

"Mais c'est pas juste !" s'indigna t'elle.

"Nan, c'est juste pour équilibrer un peu, si les vampires avaient droits à la magie, ça ferait longtemps qu'ils auraient tenté une révolution. Donc ça, ça peut servir énormément, mais faudra que t'apprenne à t'en servir."

"Mais il me reste un peu de magie quand même ?"

"Oh oui ça oui, il t'en reste. Simplement tu ne peux plus utiliser de baguette,

et ça, c'est pour remplacer ta baguette. Uniquement en cas de légitime défense, j'entends."

Cho contempla l'arme qui lui avait été donné. Elle était grosse et semblait très lourde entre ses mains mais il s'avéra qu'elle pouvait la soulever sans difficulté, elle était aussi légère qu'une plume.

"Ne te fais pas de fausses idées : elle est assez lourde et elle pourrait assommer un humain si on la lance suffisamment fort mais c'est pas l'usage normal." rigola la vampire.

"J'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus : on m'a dit qu'elles étaient toujours utilisées à de mauvaises fin."

"Je pourrais en dire de même sur les baguettes. C'est sûr que ça ne va pas faire la vaisselle à ta place mais ça te sauvera peut être la vie. Libre à toi de ne pas t'en servir mais tu verras que ça servira beaucoup. Cyrus t'apprendra à l'utiliser vu qu'il est du monde moldu."

"Hein ? Mais j'ai pas envie de voyager avec lui !" s'exclama Cho

"Pour l'instant, tu ne sais pas tirer profit de ta nouvelle condition, tu ne peux donc pas partir seule. J'ai toujours veillé à la survie de ceux que j'ai transformés et tu as besoin qu'on t'encadre."

"Et… vous en avez transformé combien ?"

"Hhmmm…une dizaine de personne environ. Avant je n'étais avec personne donc je pouvais m'occuper d'eux, mais là, je suis avec Max donc je laisse la tache de faire ton éducation à Cyrus, je lui ai parlé et c'est quelqu'un de bien."

"Mais il m'a attaqué, tout de même !" s'indigna Cho.

"Il avait été drogué et il aurait dû tuer Harry. Mais il est tombé sur toi et tu connais la suite. Ne t'inquiètes pas, s'il te fait du mal -ce dont je doute-, je viendrais le tuer moi-même."

"Bon, c'est d'accord… dites, vous aviez pas cours maintenant ?"

Kamina fronça les sourcils et, après un moment, écarquilla les yeux en se rappelant soudain qu'elle avait effectivement cours avec les poufsouffles.

"PUTAIN DE MERDE, J'AVAIS OUBLIE ! VIIIIIITTTTTTEEEEEUUUUUUHHHH ! MMAAAAAXXX, ATTENDS-MOI !" hurla t'elle en sortant en trombe de l'infirmerie.

Et la jeune femme fonça vers sa salle de cours, laissant Cho un peu troublée et Pomfresh outragée qui claqua la porte. Puis l'ancienne élève examina l'arme qui lui avait été offerte et conclut que ça valait toujours le coup de savoir s'en servir. De toute façon, elle avait l'éternité devant elle.

Drago sortait de son cours de botanique et consulta son emploi du temps : deux heures de libres, il allait pouvoir finir tous ses devoirs et peut être s'avancer un peu. Pendant qu'il allait à la salle commune de serpentards, il se mit à réfléchir sur son avenir. Devait il choisir le camp de Dumbledore ou bien le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Son père ne l'avait poussé vers aucun des deux bords, préférant qu'il choisisse lui-même son chemin et qu'il fasse sa propre vie -étonnant de la part d'un mangemort-, s'il choisissait le camp de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom, il serait traqué par les autorités du pays et devrait tout le temps être sur ses gardes. Alors qu'il tournait au coin d'un couloir, il entra en collision avec une personne qui apparemment courait vu la vitesse, le choc fut si brutal qu'il fit tomber Drago.

"'Tain, tu pourrais ralentir, on est dans une école, pas à la guerre !" s'exclama t'il.

"Tiens, on se tutoie maintenant ?" répliqua une voix amusée qui le faisait flipper plus que tout. Drago ouvrit précipitamment les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était rentré en plein dans la prof de DCFM qui était, elle aussi, tombée sur le cul sous le choc. Maintenant elle le regardait en souriant.

"Bon sinan, comment ça va depuis le temps ?"

"Euh… bi... bien."

"Ah, je suis ravie de l'entendre. Bon apparemment, ce n'est plus la peine que j'aille à mon cours, alors tu vas venir faire un tour avec moi. On va discuter tous les deux."

"Non, pitié, j'ai rien fait de mal." paniqua Drago

"Ecoutes, Je me suis déjà excusée pour ce qui s'est passé à la rentrée, c'est du passé maintenant. Et puis, tu vas pas t'emmerder tout seul comme ça ?"

Draco resta un moment figé en considérant l'offre : rester avec un vampire à l'humeur changeant d'une seconde à l'autre mais ravissante ou alors se faire chier avec des devoirs terriblement ennuyeux.

"Bon d'accord, je viens avec vous." concéda Drago, faisant s'agrandir le sourire de la jeune femme.

"Cool ! Mais tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux, après tout, on est pas en cours. Bon, où on va ?"

"Ben je sais pas trop moi... la tour d'astronomie, ça vou.. ça te tente ?" proposa t'il à tout hasard.

"Ok, tope là !"

Ils marchèrent ensemble tranquillement en discutant le long des couloirs jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Là, ils s'installèrent confortablement et Kamina commenca à lui poser des questions sur les serpentards.

"Dis, j'aimerais savoir : est ce que tous les serpentards pensent comme toi tu pensais, à propos de moi et Max ?"

"Tous les serpentards, je sais pas : on est pas une maison qui soit très expansive. Je connais juste les opinions de quelque uns de mon année, désolé." avoua t'il.

"Pas grave, c'est toujours mieux que rien. Vas y, raconte."

"Eh bien, le prend pas mal, mais la plupart vous détestent moyennement, ça c'est l'impression générale. Blaise, il est assez indifférent mais il avoue bien aimer vos cours, il est plutôt objectif en général. Pansy alors elle, elle est paradoxale puisqu'elle te déteste -à tort je pense- mais elle a compétement fondu devant ton copain..." rigola le jeune Malfoy.

"Il est à moi et je ne partage pas de toutes façons. Mais je trouve que sa coupe de cheveux lui va bien." coupa Kamina, une lueur de jalousie dans le regard. Drago la regarda, un sourcil levé -comment faisait elle pour changer aussi facilement de sujet-, puis haussa les épaules pour continuer son compte rendu.

"Pour en revenir au sujet, si tu avais une longue discution avec elle, je pense que tu pourrais la convaincre. Euh qui d'autres... ah oui, Nott, le plus amusant de tous : il a flashé sur toi. Pansy à l'envers, en fait."

"Oh ? Je suis flattée là."

"De rien. Et en ajoutant les premières années qui sont mitigés entre ce qu'ils voient et ce qu'on leur dit, j'ai fais le tour de ce que je sais."

Ils continuèrent la discutions jusque tard dans la nuit (waoh, ils restent jusque tard dans la nuit et ils ne font que discuter ? C'est louche tout ça)

Justement, en parlant de nuit, Harry était à son cours d'occlumancie, dispensé par Snape(game over tttttuuuuuuuuu)et il ne faisait pas beaucoup de progrès malgré son expérience de l'année dernière.

"Potter, on dirait que vous le faites exprès ! Dés que vous commencer à augmenter en potion, il faut que ça chute autre part !" s'exclama Snape après avoir levé le sort.

"Maaaiiisss c'est pas ma faute. Allez zou, on recommence !"

"Bon, on va réessayer mais appliquez vous s'il vous plait."

Snape lança le sort (dont j'ai oublié le nom et que j'ai la flemme de chercher dans le livre) pour s'introduire dans l'esprit de Harry. Ce dernier résista de toute ses forces avant de se rappeler d'utiliser le sort de bouclier. Le maître des potions en fut un peu secoué mais il hocha tout de même la tête d'un air appréciateur.

"Hhmmm pas mal Potter. Mais il faudra augmenter la puissance de votre bouclier pour que cette méthode soit vraiment efficace. Nous allons à nouveau… oh dommage, c'est votre heure de retenue avec le professeur Ombrage."

Harry quitta le bureau de Snape, dépité et en même temps étonné qu'il puisse justement être dépité de quitter Snape, et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Ombrage. Arrivé devant la porte de l'enfer, il inspira un grand coup et frappa trois coups.

Toc-toc-toc

"Entrez M.Potter." s'exclama Ombrage au travers du bois massif.

"Bonsoir." répondit Harry d'un ton morne en entrant.

"Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire." dit elle en désignant le bureau et la plume. Oh oui, il savait ce qu'il devrait faire : se saigner avec des lignes glauques pendant qu'elle essaierait de le provoquer pour augmenter ses retenues. Harry s'installa à la table et écrivit péniblement les lignes en tentant de penser à autre chose, en vain car Ombrage avait le don pour toujours interrompre les autres dans leurs entreprises.

"Vous savez, M.Potter, je savais que ces deux professeurs n'apporteraient que des malheurs, voilà que miss Chang a été transformée en vampire. Ils manquent de sérieux, je ferais ce qu'il faut pour qu'ils soient renvoyés dans les plus brefs délais. Et peut être qu'avec un peu de chance, ce vampire sera envoyé en prison ou au gibet, là où est vraiment la place pour ceux de son espèce. Mais je ne m'arrêterais pas là, après ce vampire, ce sera au tour de sénile de Dumbledore et tous les autres qui ne voudront pas marcher avec le ministère. La vérité doit triompher, à n'importe quel prix."

Sous le coup de la colère, Harry cassa la plume d'Ombrage et réalisa, avec joie, que son calvaire avait un sursis, de courte durée mais un sursis quand même.

"Ah zut ! Euh professeur, j'ai cassé la plume !" s'exclama Harry, la joie dissimulée grâce à ses cours d'occlumencie. Ombrage le toisa d'un oeil suspicieux.

"Hum, je parie que vous l'avais fait exprès !"

"Moi ? Noon." s'exclama innocemment Harry.

"Cela suffit M.Potter ! Vous avez peut être évité astucieusement les problèmes avec les autres professeurs, mais je ne suis pas aussi stupide que les autres !"

A ce moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra sans demander la permission. C'était le professeur McGonagall. Ombrage en fut déstabilisée un instant mais elle reprit bien vite son expression fausse et mielleuse.

"Qu'y a t'il Minerva ?"

"Je suis venu chercher Potter. Le professeur Dumbledore veut le voir." grimaça McGonagall comme si la voix de sa collègue lui filait automatiquement la migraine, ce qui n'était pas loin d'être vrai.

Ombrage se leva(ça serait pas la cousine germaine de yoda par hasard), offensée de ne pouvoir mettre plus de pression sur Harry plus longtemps.

"Il n'en est pas question ! Potter est venu en retenue et il en sortira quand je l'aurais décidé !"

"Vous n'avez pas le choix, Dolores ! Venez Potter."

Harry quitta la table où il s'était arrêté d'écrire, remerciant mentalement le professeur McGonagall. Ombrage suivit Harry des yeux en fulminant. Après que qu'il fut sorti du bureau et hors de vue d'Ombrage, il s'autorisa un sourire de victoire pendant que McGonagall refermait la porte.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, professeur ?"

"C'est à propos de miss Chang, elle veut vous annoncer quelque chose. Si j'avais dit la vraie raison, nul doute que vous ne seriez pas sorti de ce bureau."

Harry ne dit plus un mot et suivit McGonagall dans les couloirs de l'école. Finalement ils arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie.

"Entrez Potter."

Harry entra et vit Cho qui attendait, assise sur un lit d'infirmerie. A coté d'elle une valise pleine et fermée ne laissait aucun doute sur sa décision.

"Salut Harry." fit elle avec un faible sourire.

"Tu t'en va, j'imagine."

"Oui, je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir rester mais je ne suis plus à ma place, ici."

"C'est pas grave. Je t'aime bien et t'es mon amie, tu pourras venir nous voir de temps en temps ?"

"Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais j'attendrais quand même qu'Ombrage se tire pour venir faire un coucou, maintenant qu'elle déteste ce que je suis devenue."

Harry et Cho s'enlacèrent longuement dans une étreinte lourde d'émotion. Quand ils se séparèrent, un quart d'heure avait passé.

"Bon, il va falloir que j'y aille."

"Prends soin de toi." souffla le Survivant.

Harry sortit de l'infirmerie avec Cho. Cyrus attendait cette dernière pour partir en discutant de ses obligations avec Kamina.

"…et tu devras lui faire découvrir ses nouveaux pouvoirs au fur et à mesure mais vu qu'elle va sans doute rester chez ses parents, l'hébergement ne sera pas un problème. Et si elle ne reste pas chez ses parents, restez dans les parages : je vais bientôt assister à une réunion et j'aimerais que ce soit sa première initiation. Voilà tu sais tout."

"D'accord, ah la voilà. Nous devons profiter que le soleil vient de se coucher pour partir."

"Allez y et bonne chance."

Cho jeta un dernier regard vers ses anciens professeurs et amis, puis partit avec Cyrus dans la nuit sombre pour rentrer chez elle. Les portes restèrent ouverte un moment après que les deux vampires aient disparus dans les ténèbres puis se refermèrent toutes seules, offrant à Harry une impression de sécurité tant elles étaient imposantes. Puis la fatigue s'empara de son corps et il se serait écroulé à terre si deux bras puissants ne l'avaient pas rattrapé.

"T'as l'air épuisé, va dormir." souffla la désormais seule vampire des lieux.

"Mais Ombrage..."

"Ne vous en faîtes pas pour votre retenue, Potter. j'en discuterais avec Dolores." dit McGonagall.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se dirigea d'un pas lourd et fatigué vers le dortoir des gryffondors. Il se perdit un peu dans le dédale d'escalier et de couloirs avant de retrouver enfin le chemin du dortoir. Annonçant le mot de passe d'un ton morne, il s'engouffra dans le couloir et s'effondra dans son lit sans prendre la peine de se changer. Dans son sommeil il fit un rêve en liaison directe avec Voldemort. Contrairement à ses autres rêves, il ne voyait pas la scène à travers les yeux de quelqu'un mais était comme lorsqu'il plongeait dans un souvenir. Voldemort se tenait au centre d'une pièce sombre, entouré de ses mangemorts et semblait très énervé. Le survivant reconnut quelques têtes comme celle de Lucius Malfoy ou les Lestrange.

"Ce n'est pas possible ! Potter ne peut pas avoir autant de chance ! Déjà qu'il est entouré de personnes très puissantes, maintenant ses propres amis font échouer mes plans." éructa t'il.

Un mangemort entra dans la salle où se tenaient tous les adeptes plus Voldemort. Le mangemort se prosterna devant son maître avant de lui annoncer la nouvelle qui était parvenue jusqu'à lui.

"Maître, le vampire que nous avons envoyé pour tuer Potter vient de sortir de Poudlard avec son amie, Cho Chang."

Voldemort tourna en rond dans la pièce pendant de longues minutes avant d'abattre violemment ses poings blanchâtres sur la table.

"RRRAAAAAAAAHHHH ce n'est pas possible, elle a donc survécu et est devenue vampire. Il ne faut pas que la communauté des vampires sache que nous avons utilisé l'un des leurs, sinon nous aurons un nouvel ennemi sur le dos. Nous devons éliminer ces deux là avant que la nouvelle ne se répande, et aussi celle qui protége Potter, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire tant qu'elle restera à Poudlard."

Un mangemort, toujours prosterné, leva la tête et informa son maître d'une information qu'il n'avait pas considéré comme importante jusque là mais qui prenait soudainement une autre ampleur.

"Maître, notre informateur nous a dit qu'il va y avoir une réunion non loin d'ici appelant les plus anciens vampires de la région. Si nous les capturons tous à cette réunion, nous pourrions tuer les indésirables par la même occasion."

Voldemort arrêta de tourner en rond et fixa le mangemort qui avait rabaissé la tête face à son maître. Il réfléchit quelques minutes au bout desquelles un sourire mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres.

"Oui, cela tombe à pic. nous pourrons capturer d'autres vampires et continuer nos expériences. Peut être même que nous pourrons manipuler ce vampire qui protége Potter et le forcer à le tuer, même si Potter survit, il perdra une amie et ce sera une victoire pour nous. C'est parfait."

Voldemort éclata de son rire lugubre qui résonna dans toute la pièce tandis que Harry se sentait comme aspiré vers l'endroit où il dormait. Il se réveilla en sursaut, sa cicatrice lui faisant atrocement mal. Il avait encore un peu de mal à digérer le rêve, Voldemort paressait très énervé(one point) et son plan avait échoué(two points, on se croirait à l'eurovision) mais il avait l'intention de tuer Cho, Cyrus et de manipuler Kamina pour qu'elle le tue. Il jeta un regard à sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il dormait depuis 8 heures, l'aube n'allait pas tarder à pointer.

"Au moins j'ai mon compte d'heures de sommeil." marmonna t'il en cherchant ses affaires à tatons. Il s'habilla, alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube se faisaient voir dans le ciel, et s'aventura à la recherche des appartements de Max et Kamina. Il parvint à les trouver au bout d'une demi heure et entra, espérant pouvoir avertir la vampire du danger. Mais il ne trouva que son compagnon seul dans son lit et qui ronflait en plus.

"Oh Max réveille toi ! Debout feignasse !"

"Gnein ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce tu fous là, toi ?" grogna Max en s'extirpant de son sommeil.

"Où est Kamina ? Il faut que je lui parle."

"Elle est déjà partie, sa réunion a été avancée et elle est partie plus tôt pour retrouver

Cyrus et cho, pourquoi ?"

"Voldemort est au courant pour la réunion et compte les tuer, il faut les avertir !" s'alarma Harry.

Le professeur réfléchit un moment, avant d'enfouir son visage dans les oreillers pour respirer le parfum de sa bien aimée.

"Bof, elle va tous les latter. Pas besoin de paniquer comme ça."

"Mais c'est pas vrai ça. elle risque de se faire tuer ou de se faire manipuler comme Cyrus, tu t'en rends compte au moins ?"

"Je le sais très bien Harry, mais il y a plusieurs paramètres qui sont à notre avantage. Premièrement, il y aura de nombreux vampires à cette réunion, dont certains très âgés et capables de tuer une dizaine d'humains en une fraction de seconde, Kamina en fait partie. Deuxièmement, elle a un fort caractère et un mental à toute épreuve, des sorciers bien plus puissants que Voldemort ont déjà essayé de l'hypnotiser, en vain. Et troisièmement, elle n'est pas partie les mains vides mais avec une dizaine d'armes à feu contre lesquelles les sortilèges ne peuvent rien, convaincu ? Sois tranquille, tout se passera bien. Ah oui, je dois faire ça."

Max saisit sa baguette sur la table de chevet et invoqua une formule complexe avec des mouvements tout aussi compliqués.

"C'était quoi ?" demanda Harry qui n'avait rien reconnu.

"Un sort pour Drago, il a voulu venir à l'aide aux devoirs d'hier mais on n'a pas pu la faire à cause de Cho. Donc, c'est une sorte de dédommagement."

Plus loin, dans le dortoir des serpentards justement. Drago, qui s'était levé tôt, peinait sur son devoir à rendre pour aujourd'hui en métamorphose et qui comptait pour beaucoup dans la moyenne. Il commençait à désespérer et quand il jeta un regard sur les autres devoirs, eux aussi à rendre pour aujourd'hui, il désespéra encore plus. Soudainement, sa plume lui échappa des mains et se mit à écrire sur le parchemin le devoir tant attendu. Au début, Drago avait voulu reprendre la plume mais voyant qu'elle marquait des choses qui n'étaient pas hors sujet, il la laissa faire et une idée lui traversa l'esprit. il sortit les autres devoirs et posa une plume sur chacun d'entre eux, et le miracle se reproduisit à nouveau. Tandis que le jeune Malfoy remerciait le bon dieu pour ce miracle, le premier devoir fut fini et Drago remarqua que la plume marquait un message à son intention.

_Ne crois pas que je vais te faire tous tes devoirs à venir, c'est juste un dédommagement pour la soirée d'hier. Signé Max, ton professeur que tu aimes, je le sais._

Donc au lieu de remercier le bon dieu, Drago remercia Max en rigolant -pas possible d'être aussi débile- pour l'avoir sauvé d'une situation désespérée, et aussi le bon dieu quand même, pour l'avoir fait rencontré Max.

Dans un chapitre futur, je donnerais un petit role aux quatres serpentards (Parkinson, Zabini, Nott et Drago) et j'introduirais aussi deux persos, qui auront tous les deux un destin pas très super. Donc si vous avez des idées, transmettez je pourrais peut être appliquer. Bon ben message habituel, laissez des reviews, MAX ARRETE DE TRIPOTER KAMINA Y A DES ENFANTS ICI !

Max : mmaaaaaaiiiisss, j'ai été séparé d'elle depuis trop longtemps à mon goût.

Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? je vous ai laissé ensemble parce que vous m'aviez fait des yeux de chien battus. La seule fois où vous avez été séparés c'est quand elle est partie pour la réunion dans le chapitre.

Max : c'est ce que je dis.

Mais ça fait qu'une matinée ?

Max : je sais mais une matinée sans elle, c'est un calvaire

T'es atteint mon pauvre gars !

FIN


	6. Examen et fuite

Pitti voyage temporel

Chapitre 6 : examen et fuite.

**Lieu inconnu, 1995.**

Cho et Cyrus attendaient dans une pièce jouxtant (c'est orthographiquement correct, putain le mot) la salle où se tenait le conseil des vampires, en compagnie de quelques autres jeunes vampires qui étaient là pour les même raisons qu'eux. Certains semblaient nerveux sauf un qui affichait une arrogance digne de Malfoy senior en forme, Drago ayant un peu ravalé la sienne. Bref, le couillon regardait autour de lui d'un air suffisant, limite condescendant. Le tuteur de Cho remarqua son petit manège et les conséquences sur sa protégée.

"Il t'énerve celui dans le fond, hein ?" demanda t'il en la voyant si tendue.

"Ouais, on dirait Malfoy un peu, et sa façon de regarder les autres de haut, ça m'exaspère." Grogna t'elle.

"Hhmm…tu as apporté ton flingue ?"

"Mon quoi ?"

"Ton flingue, l'arme que t'as donné Kamina avant de partir."

"Ah d'accord, oui."

"Il est chargé ?" demanda Cyrus, à voix basse.

"je crois que oui, pourquoi ?"

"Notre Malfoy vampirique a remarqué qu'il te foutait les boules et il risque de vouloir t'affronter après le conseil, histoire de montrer l'exemple chez les jeunes. Donc il faudra que tu te tiennes prête."

Cho détourna un peu le regard du vampire à l'autre bout de la salle pour fixer son futur mentor, une lueur vaguement inquiête dans les yeux.

"C'est autorisé ?"

"Disons plutôt que ce n'est pas interdit, légère nuance. Dans tous les cas fais attention, il a l'air d'avoir beaucoup de ressources…et pas des plus recommandables. De plus, son visage me dit quelque chose de pas net." expliqua Cyrus en fronçant les sourcils.

La double porte qui séparait le salon de la salle d'examen s'ouvrit sans un bruit, hormis un cliquetis d'ouverture, et le jeune vampire qui était entré un peu plus tôt sortit de la salle, apparemment soulagé.

**"Dace Sontan."**

Immédiatement, le vampire arrogant se leva, suivi de son tuteur qui referma les lourdes portes derrière son élève.

"Au fait, qu'est ce qu'il se passe une fois à l'intérieur ?"

"Le conseil fait passer des tests pour voir si tu es digne de suivre un apprentissage, si tes pouvoirs méritent d'être approfondis. Ensuite ils discutent ensemble avant d'annoncer le verdict."

"Et ça consiste en quoi, ces tests ?"

"Ca dépend du candidat. Moi j'ai eu plus des épreuves physiques, certains ont eu des épreuves d'esprit…"

"Des épreuves d'esprit ?"

"Oui, ça consiste à charmer des animaux ou des personnes, parfois même des membres du conseil mais tu n'as pas pu t'entraîner donc ils ne te le feront pas faire. Des fois, tu dois te changer en brume ou en animal et ils chronomètrent combien de temps tu tiens. Il est aussi arrivé qu'ils demandent à une recrue de se rendre totalement invisible, mais ça reste rare puisque difficile. Ensuite, ils essaient aussi de voir jusqu'à quel point tes sens sont développés en te mettant dans le noir complet et en te faisant deviner qu'est ce que tu as en face de toi. Et pour finir, ils testent tes résistances psychiques et physiques. Et le tout dans n'importe quel ordre."

"Et c'est quoi le niveau de tes résistances à toi ?" demanda Cho, un sourire de conspirateur aux lèvres.

"Eeuuuhh… un peu en dessous de la moyenne, pourquoi ?"

"On a pu le constater à Poudlard. Tu t'es vraiment fait latter."

"hé c'est pas gentil, ça ! Bon bref, toutes ces épreuves sont séparées, mais il est arrivé une seule fois à ma connaissance qu'ils fassent les trois en même temps, l'élève était particulièrement brillant et a réussi haut la main."

"C'était qui ?" demanda Cho qui avait un peu de mal à s'imaginer faire les épreuves physiques, d'esprit et de résistance en même temps.

Cyrus eut un léger rire avant de répondre :

"Il s'appelle Vlad Dracula. Et non, c'est pas un mythe, c'est un être bien réel et il est membre du conseil. Bon, soyons sérieux. Quoi qu'il se passe, quoi qu'il arrive, ne les contrarie jamais et ne leur tient pas tête, ils te le feraient regretter amèrement. D'ailleurs c'est ce qui est en train de se passer à coté. Vois ce que l'arrogance engendre comme résultats."

De l'autre coté de la porte se faisaient entendre des bruits de disputes et des chocs violents. Les portes s'ouvrirent brutalement et le vampire qui était entré quelques minutes plus tôt fut expulsé violemment tandis qu'une figure connue s'approchait des portes, un hématome sur la joue.

"Bonne nouvelle pour toi, Dace : tu as encore planté ton examen et tu es exclu de concours pendant un siècle, pour avoir frappé un vampire de caste supérieure, c'est à dire moi. Zoé portman." appela Kamina en s'écartant pour laisser passer une jeune fille pendant que Dace se relevait, furieux, marmonnant qu'il se vengerait et quitta la salle en rassemblant le peu de fierté qui lui restait. Une fois l'indésirable sorti, la tension s'envola un peu et certains parurent bien plus décontractés. 15 minutes plus tard, la jeune fille ressortit, l'air soulagée.

**"Cho Chang."**

Une boule dans l'estomac, Cho se leva et entra dans la salle voisine. Celle ci était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale, mis à part un faisceau de lumière qui éclairait une chaise à 3 pieds qui arrivait, malgré toute vraisemblance, à tenir debout. (Ça ne vous rappelle rien, une chaise à 3 pieds baignée de lumière ? Ed : on peut savoir ce que tu fous ?)

"Veuillez vous asseoir." intima une voix.

"Sur cette chaise ?" demanda l'asiatique avec incrédulité.

"Oui." répondit la voix, impassible. Se disant que la discussion n'était pas leur fort, Cho s'exécuta en se demandant comment elle allait faire pour pas se casser la gueule. Avant de comprendre comment elle allait faire, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait réussi à s'asseoir sur ladite chaise. Des silhouettes se dessinaient dans l'obscurité sans pour autant qu'elle puisse y coller des visages.

"Comment êtes vous devenue vampire ?" demanda une autre voix, toujours aussi inconnue.

"... Quelqu'un a drogué un vampire pour qu'il attaque un de mes anciens camarades, mais il s'est trompé et m'a attaqué à la place."

"Souhaitez vous rester vampire ou voulez vous redevenir humaine ?" demanda la même silhouette.

"Hein ?"

"Si vous pouviez redevenir humaine, est ce que vous essaieriez ?"

"Hhmmm…non, je n'en vois plus vraiment le besoin. Et puis, je suis peut être mieux comme ça."

"Bien répondu, de toutes façons, redevenir humain est très risqué pour un vampire. Vous auriez environ 1 chance sur 200 millions. Autant jouer au loto." expliqua une voix aux consonnances de jeune femme.

En même temps que la phrase se terminait, Cho sentit quelque chose qui s'infiltrait dans son esprit. Elle se concentra pour combattre l'intrusion mais les membres du conseil ne la laissèrent pas se concentrer tranquille et continuèrent à lui poser des questions.

"Hhmm, elle a repéré l'intrusion, sinon comment ça va ?"

"Eeuuhh…bien pourquoi ?" demanda Cho qui se demandait l'utilité d'un telle question.

"Pour rien, c'était juste pour vous déconcentrer." répondit la jeune voix avec une once de gentillesse et d'amusement.

"Elle n'a pas relâché sa concentration, seconde épreuve."

Aussitôt la lumière s'éteignit, la pièce fut plongée dans les ténèbres et quelque chose bougea dans le noir, en face d'elle.

"Dites nous ce que vous voyez en face de vous." ordonna une autre voix à l'aspect plus... charmeur. Cho se concentra pour déterminer ce qui bougeait et aussitôt, ce fut comme s'il y avait un meilleur éclairage dans la salle, ce qui lui permit de reconnaitre un chaton qui la regardait avec de grands yeux.

"Alors que voyez vous ?"

"Un petit chaton gris."

"La nuit, tous les chats sont gris, passons et…maintenant ?" répliqua la jeune voix.

Cela dura ainsi une demi heure pendant laquelle elle reconnut un chien, une araignée, un serpent, un vautour, un ours, une bouteille d'huile, 2 éponges et même des raviolis. (obligé de la laisser)

"Bien, maintenant passons aux résistances physiques."

La lumière revint et Cho vit en face d'elle un bloc de granit d'environ une bonne centaine de kilos.

"Soulevez le et essayez de tenir le plus longtemps possible."

Cho s'exécuta et souleva le bloc de pierre en forçant un peu et essaya de tenir le plus longtemps possible ce qui n'était chose aisée pour un jeune vampire. Elle tint à peu près 5 minutes avant de lâcher le bloc, à bout de souffle.

"Les résistances physiques ne sont pas très importantes, soit."

Le reste de l'épreuve dura plus d'une demi-heure et Cho se demanda si celle qui était venu avant elle n'avait pas bénéficiée d'un régime de faveur. Finalement, elle se retrouva sous le faisceau de lumière du début en attendant la décision du conseil.

"Vous êtes admise, mis à part pour votre éducation, vous n'aurez plus besoin d'être accompagnée en permanence par votre tuteur. Vous pouvez retourner dans le hall"

La jeune fille soupira et retourna dans le hall où les autres novices attendaient ainsi que Cyrus.

"Déjà de retour ? T'as été vite, dis donc !"

"Tu rigoles ou quoi ! J'y ai passé plus d'une heure et demie !"

"Peut être, mais dans la salle d'examen, le temps est ralenti pour pouvoir faire passer tout les candidats en une journée. Là, tu viens de mettre 5 minutes. D'ailleurs, tu l'as réussi ?" s'inquiéta son tuteur.

"Ben oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?"

Au moment où elle finissait de parler, une jeune vampire s'approcha, une guitare à la main (elle se reconnaîtra) l'air préoccupée et le regard légèrement brumeux.

"Euh…dites ?"

"Oui ? Comment tu t'appelles ?"

"Moi c'est Serpentine mais vous pourriez garder ma guitare, le temps que je passe l'exam ? J'ai peur de la casser si je l'emmène." exposa la jeune fille en présentant sa magnifique guitare bleue marine.

"D'accord, on va la garder." assura Cyrus.

**"Serpentine Stonestrong"**

"Bon ben c'est à moi, à tout à l'heure !" salua t'elle, puis elle se tourna vers la porte ouverte et son adrénaline creva les plafonds. "A nous deux, examen, yaahhaaaa !"

Serpentine s'engouffra dans les ténèbres obscures (mais c'est pourri ça) en laissant cho et Cyrus coi. Elle ressortit 20 minutes plus tard extenuée mais contente.

"Alors ?" demanda Cho.

"Je l'ai ! Je suis trop forte, donc normal, bien évidemment." s'exclama la jeune fille en riant à gorge déployée.

"Et les chevilles, ça va ?" railla Cyrus.

"Tranquille, je vois plus mes chaussures mais ça changes rien au fait que je vais fumer un p'tit pétard. A toute."

"Attends, ta guitare !"

"Ah oui ! Merci."

La jeune vampire sortit dehors en allumant sa beuh d'un air extatique, laissant Cho et Cyrus en attente de la fin des examens qui se terminèrent trois quart d'heures plus tard et qu'un vampire annonçait les noms des candidats reçus.

"Voila, vous pouvez partir sauf Cho Chang et Cyrus Gran qui ont demandé audience avec le conseil."

Les jeunes recrues sortirent de la salle pendant que Cho restait devant la porte. C'était maintenant un sujet grave qui concernait ce peuple auquel elle appartenait désormais.

"Je peux rester ? J'ai rien à foutre et je m'emmerde." demanda Serpentine au même moment.

"… mouais, d'accord. Attends là."

La jeune fille s'assit sur (ou plutôt dans, non ?) un fauteuil pendant que cho et Cyrus entrèrent dans l'ex-salle d'examen. Une différence notable s'était instaurée, surtout sur les membres du conseil qui étaient baignés dans la lumière et la jeune vampire reconnut de suite Kamina qui s'adressa aux autres membres du conseil dés que les portes furent refermées.

"Bien maintenant, nous sommes réunis pour une information qui risque de compromettre notre neutralité dans cette guerre. Cette jeune fille a été victime du vampire à coté d'elle qui a été hypnotisé par le mage noir, Lord Voldemort. Maintenant elle est devenue un vampire à part entière mais il reste clair que Voldemort a utilisé l'un d'entre nous pour son intérêt personnel : tuer Harry Potter. Si Potter était un vampire ça nous aurait mêlé à cette affaire mais ce n'est pas le cas, et il probable que Voldemort puisse encore hypnotiser d'autres vampires faibles qu'il détient prisonniers. Ce n'est pas en restant les bras croisés que les choses s'arrangeront. Je propose une vengeance légitime pour sauver en même temps ceux des nôtres qui sont encore prisonniers." argumenta t'elle. Elle se rassit et un grand vampire, à la chevelure et au regard sombre se leva pour prendre la parole à son tour. Tout en lui dégageait un charisme et un charme fou.

"Tu as raison, Kamina, il nous faut nous venger mais tu as peut être oublié que Voldemort possède des avantages indéniables sur nous." tempéra t'il. "Il ne craint ni la lumière, bien que ça n'aille pas avec son teint, ni l'ail ou encore l'eau bénite. Quoique, avec toutes les expériences qu'il s'est fait, je me demande pour l'eau bénite. Nous vivons dans le monde des sorciers comme nous pouvons vivre sans problèmes dans le monde des moldus, pas comme certains sorciers. Il nous faut certes libérer nos frères et soeurs mais ce n'est pas une raison pour entrer en guerre ouvertement contre les mangemorts, même s'ils ne nous font pas peur. Je ne doute pas que l'Ordre du Phénix nous accueillerait à bras ouvert, mais pas le ministère qui nous enfermera dés que nous ne lui serons plus utile."

"Vous parlez toujours avec raison, mon prince (Cho se tourna vers Cyrus qui confirma ses pensées d'un signe de tête, celui qui avait parlé était Dracula.) et je n'irais pas contre votre décision. Je vous suivrais dans vos choix." répondit la prof de DCFM avec un respect et une admiration sans réserve, ce qui étonna par ailleurs l'anciene élève de Poudlard : elle semblait vouloir se situer comme la subordonnée du prince, même s'ils auraient été du même niveau. (récapitulations : même s'ils étaient de puissance égales, Kami continuerait de considérer Dracula comme son maître)

"Je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer, nous n'avons qu'un siècle d'écart." murmura Vlad en souriant tandis que la jeune femme marmonnait "justement !" pendant qu'un autre vampire se levait.

"Vous nous dites d'attaquer ce voldemort soi disant pour libérer nos frères, mais nous sommes tous au courant de votre relation avec cet humain et de ses conséquences."

"N'essayez pas de dire que ma relation avec Max influence mes choix envers le peuple auquel j'appartiens. Je sais faire la part des choses, contrairement à certains. D'ailleurs, vous êtes toujours contre mes propositions, Grida, et vous avez plus d'une fois essayé de me brouiller avec Max parce que selon vous, un vampire n'a rien à faire avec un humain. Maintenant, je vous dis d'aller vous faire foutre et de laisser ma vie intime tranquille." Gronda la vampire, froide et menacante.

"Calmez vous, tous les deux."

"C'est lui qu'a commencé !" s'exclama Kamina

"Bon, pour en revenir à cette décision attendue, je propose d'aller libérer les vampires retenus prisonniers là-bas. Si on peut se faire un peu de sang frais en faisant un BA, moi je ne vais pas m'en priver, qui est pour ?"

Une bonne partie du conseil leva la main aussitôt. En fait, une seule personne se tut (devinez qui), le prince et Kamina furent pleinement satisfaits. Mais au moment où les vampires concluaient l'accord pour une intervention, une explosion retentit, secouant les membres du conseil.

"Que se passe t'il ?" s'exclama Grida.

"Je miserais pour une attaque." analysa le prince avec un calme effrayant. "Dace Sontan na pas dû apprécier sa raclée. DEHORS TOUT LE MONDE !"

Tous les vampires sortirent de la salle du conseil pour voir les gardes combattre une troupe de mangemorts. Serpentine n'était pas non plus en reste et tirait à tout va, vers les mangemorts cela va de soi. Rapidement les vampires s'organisèrent et massacrèrent les mangemorts sans grande peine mais ne purent empêcher certains vampires novices de se faire capturer. Pour plus de sécurité, la réunion fut terminée après qu'un plan de bataille eut été décidé.

"Bon, Cho tu vas chez Cyrus…où est-ce qu'il est cet abruti ?"

"Je suis là, sous la poutrelle."

"Tu m'as fait peur. Donc tu emmènes Cho chez toi en attendant mes ordres. Vous ne bougez pas tant que je ne vous ai pas donné le feu vert."

"D'accord. Allez viens, on se sauve !" conclut Cyrus en attirant Cho vers une sortie de secours

"Et toi, tu viens avec moi !" continua Kamina en empoignant Serpentine par la col de sa veste.

"Gargl mais pourquoi ?"

"Tu voudrais quand même pas que l'histoire de ton personnage s'arrête ici ?"

"Ah non, en effet."

"Donc tu viens avec moi. De toute façon, le chapitre est bientôt terminé."

"Mais on entendra parler de moi n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien sur, sois pas conne. T'es l'une des meilleures copines de l'auteur(y en a d'autres et j'ai pas envie de faire du favoritisme) il va pas te laisser en plan comme ça !"

"Ah bah suis contente !" s'exclama la jeune fille, auréolée d'une fumée plus que suspecte.

Auteur : il te faut pas grand-chose !

Donc, Kamina et sa nouvelle… sa quoi ? Copine ? Oui c'est le terme correct, surtout qu'elles s'envoient un gros trip ensemble. Bon bref, elles sortirent du repaire et s'engouffrèrent dans la nuit noire et profonde.

"Elle est jolie ta guitare dis donc, c'est quoi de marqué dessus ? C'est du latin ?" demanda la vampire agée.

"Non du grec et ça veut dire _crève, sale bâtard crève_"

"Ok mais si c'est une fille ?"

"Oh j'ai tout prévu, j'ai un petit truc que je rajoute et le "sale bâtard" devient "salope". En plus des deux lames que je peux fixer et ça devient une hache."

Voila, c'est fini, il était temps mais j'ai finalement réussi je suis content de moi (les lecteurs sont mitigés entre "être content car il y a un nouveau chapitre" et "c'est quoi ce bordel !") Dites moi tout ! REVIEWS PLEASE !


	7. chanson BONUS !

Pitti voyage temporel

Yeah c'est reparti pour un nouveau chapitre, j'ai une de ces pataaaaaaates (non j'ai rien fumé) bon, il y a une review au moment où écris ces lignes donc je peux continuer ce chapitre en toute tranquillité de conscience, mouais je vais faire ça ! Maintenant, c'est le chapitre BONUS ! Ce bonus sera sous forme de chanson directement sortie du donjon…la marche des barbares devient…la marche des serpentards. Bien sur pour mieux apprécier le changement vous aurez le texte original à la fin.

Drago : euh pourquoi c'est les serpentards ?

Parce que ça rime. Let's go. Trois, quatre.

_Dans la salle commune, on a grandi_

_Depuis tout jeune, on fout des gnons_

_Le bois des baguettes, c'est notre vie_

_Et nos loisirs, c'est la baston_

_Crabbe le bourrin était un rustre_

_il frappait fort et trop souvent_

_C'est à 4 ans avec un lustre_

_qu'il mit K.O. ses deux parents_

_Goyle le massif était baleze_

_il cassait les poutres à mains nues_

_Il aimait jouer avec les elfes_

_en lançant des pierres dessus_

_#refrain#c'est en marchant sur les gryffondors_

_que les serpentards montent à l'assaut_

_Et par les coups des lancers de sorts_

_battre la chair et casser les os_

_Flint le grand était très grand_

_il se baissait toujours en marchant_

_Il sautait par-dessus les tables_

_en piétinant les premières c'était marrant_

_Smith# le véloce était rapide_

_il doublait les profs en courant_

_Il allait jusque chez agri_

_en 10mn et encore y avait du vent_

_#refrain#c'est en marchant sur les gryffondors_

_que les serpentards montent à l'assaut_

_Et par les coups des lancers de sort_

_battre la chair et casser les os_

_Bulstrode la berserk était une abrutie_

_elle s'énervait quand on se battaient_

_Elle tapait aussi bien sur les amis_

_mais c'est pas grave on lui rendait_

_Drago le sage savait parler_

_il ne foutait pas beaucoup de gnons_

_Et bien sur il s'est fait latter_

_il n'était pas très utile à la maison_

_Pansy était un peu gentille_

_elle fut tabassée au moins 10 fois_

_Mais comme c'est une jolie fille_

_quand elle revient on l'engueule pas_

_#refain#c'est en marchant sur les gryffondors_

_que les serpentards montent à l'assaut_

_Et par les coups des lancers de sort_

_battre la chair et casser les os_

_EUARH !_

_# : zacharrias Smith au cas ou vous vous demanderiez, je sais que c'est pas un serpentard mais j'ai un doute._

Et maintenant la vraie version

_Dans une hutte, on a grandi, _

_depuis tout jeune, on prend des gnons_

_l'acier tranchant c'est notre vie_

_et nos loisirs, c'est la baston_

_Yorh le bourrin était un rustre_

_Il frappait fort et trop souvent_

_c'est à 4 ans avec un lustre_

_Qu'il avait tué ses deux parents_

_Trodd le massif était baleze_

_Il tuait les buffles à mains nues_

_Il aimait jouer avec les elfes_

_En lançant des enclumes dessus_

_#refrain#C'est en marchant dans les entrailles_

_Que les barbares montent à l'assaut_

_Et par le fer des haches de batailles_

_Tailler la chair et broyer les os_

_Bourga le haut était immense_

_Il cassait les arbres en toussant_

_Il sautait par-dessus les granges_

_En piétinant les gens c'était marrant_

_Kirm le véloce était rapide_

_Il doublait les fauves en courant_

_Il parcourait la plaine de kried_

_En 20mn et encore y avait du vent_

_#refrain#C'est en marchant dans les entrailles_

_Que les barbares montent à l'assaut_

_Et par le fer des haches de batailles_

_Tailler la chair et broyer les os_

_Trag le berserk était un abruti_

_Il s'énervait quand on pillait_

_Il tapait aussi bien sur les amis_

_Mais c'est pas grave on lui rendait_

_Bourdo le sage savait écrire_

_Il ne s'entrainait pas souvent_

_Et bien sur il s'est fait pourrir_

_Il n'était pas très utile au clan_

_Lily était bien trop gentille_

_Elle fut virée du clan 10fois_

_Mais comme elle fait bien la tarte au myrtilles_

_Quand elle revient on l'engueule pas_

_#refrain#C'est en marchant dans les entrailles_

_Que les barbares montent à l'assaut_

_Et par le fer des haches de batailles_

_Tailler la chair et broyer les os_

_EUARH !_

Si vous ne me croyez pas allez sur et téléchargez la marche barbare. Voila c'est super merci.


	8. Retour à Poudlard

Pitti voyage temporel

Chapitre 8 : retour à Poudlard.

**Poudlard, cours pratique de DCFM.**

"Boarf je m'ennuie… m'ennuie, m'ennuie, m'ennuie !" Bailla ostensiblement Max qui... s'ennuyait. Et face à ce jeune prof qui s'ennuyait tant sans sa bien-aimée, toute la classe de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard le regardait avec un mélange de pitié et d'exaspération. (C'est pas possible d'être à ce point dépendant de sa copine !) Certains essayaient de se concentrer sur les sorts qu'ils avaient à perfectionner aujourd'hui, mais peine perdue vu les nombreux gémissements plaintifs que lançait le jeune homme en manque de sa copine. Puis soudain, estimant sans doute s'être plaint suffisamment longtemps et avoir assez ruiné la concentration de ses élèves, Max se leva de son bureau et lança du ton de celui qui vient de trouver une idée débile pour tuer le temps.

"Bon, j'ai une idée : sortez un parchemin et une plume, on va faire une dictée." lança t'il en souriant largement.

"QUOI ? Mais on avait dit 'pas de théorie' !"

"Dois-je comprendre par-là que vous n'avez point de quoi écrire convenablement ?"(Quand il parle en langage soutenu, vaut mieux pas traîner dans les parages)

"Ben si mais…"

"Allez, faites le, ça va vous plaire, vous verrez. Bon, pour une plus grande clarté (il eut à ce moment un sourire des plus mystérieux et des plus inquiétants) je vais lancer un sort d'écho qui répétera plus lentement les phrases que je dicterais. Attention, à vos plumes, c'est parti !" s'écria t'il.

Max : la brume a de beaux éloges de la rouge pénombre derrière

_Echo : la brune a de beaux loloches et la rousse un énorme derrière_

Max : une opaque couche avait franchi la plaine

_Echo : ne me dis pas que tu couches avec Francis Lalaine_

Max : une saison pourtant n'est plus

_Echo : tu as raison, je ne bandais plus_

Max : la tristesse pâle couvre en amont

_Echo : là, tu stresses parce que je découvre un amant_

Max : la jolie baie des tilleuls

_Echo : là je lis une bd, ta gueule_

Max : il y aura demain cet effet sirupeux dans le ciel muni de bleu frais

_Echo : il y aura deux mains sur tes fesses si tu veux dans cinq minutes à peu près_

Max : et le vent élancé s'en ira s'entonner

_Echo : et le vent que j'ai lâché sentira dans ton nez_

Max : l'hymne sombre des cantons de la triste et cruelle

_Echo : l'innocente chanson de Patrick Bruel_

Max : région latine aux mille usines

_Echo : régent a t'il mis sa cousine _(???)

Max : point de suspension

_Echo : point de frein non plus, cette voiture est vraiment amochée_

Max : à bâbord la foret où s'amasse la verdure

_Echo : ah d'abord il faudrait que je ramasse les ordures_

Max : filtre l'incandescente braise éclatante

_Echo : fichtre, les cons descendent baiser ma tante_

Max : point virgule

_Echo : poing sur la gueule_

Max : lapidés au raz de la terre par le choc du tirant d'eau

_Echo : l'a pété le radiateur et le pare-chocs de sa Renault_

Max : les berges ont l'aspect et l'air même d'une cité à l'après-guerre

_Echo : j'héberge une espèce d'énergumène excité à la Drucker_

Max : point final. Finite incantatem !

(Note de l'auteur : désolé pour la vulgarité, mais j'avais trop envie de placer cette "dictée" et les textes sont tels que je les ai entendus donc… voila)

Max releva la tête de son texte et admira le bordel qu'il avait réussi à mettre : une moitié de la classe était écroulée de rire tandis que l'autre moitié le regardait avec un regard qui disait 'tu sais faire autre chose que foutre le bordel ?'

"Je vous l'avais dit que ça vous plairait. Bon, ça ne va pas tarder à sonner, rangez vos affaires et n'oubliez pas de réviser vos sorts, on se revoie dans 3 jours."

Finalement, la cloche sonna 5 minutes plus tard, libérant les élèves affamés et surexcités courant librement vers la grande salle, tel une course effrénée vers la terre promise. Et la seule personne qui s'attarda dans la classe fut… Drago, Max étant en tête de la course vers les cuisses de poulets (petit indice : POUSSEZ VOUS DE LA, J'AI FAAAIIIMM, CHAUD DEVANT !) Avec un soupir, le jeune serpentard rangea de façon à rendre la salle un peu plus présentable mais pas trop non plus, c'était pas lui le prof irresponsable qui devait s'empiffrer en ce moment même. Quand il jugea la salle correcte, il sortit et se dirigea sans grande conviction vers la grande salle. Une fois arrivé à sa table et ignorant les gestes de main que lui envoyaient ses camarades, il s'installa et dîna seul en réfléchissant à son avenir qui s'annonçait vachement compliqué et, dans la majorité des possibilités, très noir, bien serré et sans sucre… je m'égare.

Non loin de là, le trio gryffondor avait observé le petit manège et pour témoigner à quel point cela stupéfia nos jeunes amis, voici leurs réactions : Ron arrêta de manger, Hermione ne réprimanda pas Ron parce qu'il gardait la bouche grande ouverte et pleine de nouriture et Harry fixait la table des serpentards avec des yeux ronds, lui qui d'habitude ne les regardait qu'avec mépris et parfois de la haine, les regardait avec étonnement et curiosité, sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé envers un serpentard (houla, faut que je fasse gaffe à ce que je dis) Et au milieu de tout ça, un jeune mercenaire regardait la scène, un sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui s'agrandit encore plus quand il sentit que, après deux longs et interminables jours de souffrances morales pendant lesquels Ombrage avait tenté, sans aucun succès, 'de lui faire ouvrir les yeux', celle qui lui manquait tant commença à lui parler par télépathie.

" Allô Max, où t'es ? "

" Kami ? Ah bah putain ! J'attendais ce jour depuis si longtemps! "

" Euh… ça ne fait que deux jours que je suis partie. " répliqua doucement sa bien aimée.

" C'est deux jours de trop ! "

" … Putain t'as raison, j'ai hâte qu'on puisse rattraper tout ce temps perdu, mais avant faut que tu demandes un truc à Dumbledore pour moi. "

" Ok, qu'est ce que je dois dire ? " demanda le jeune homme.

" Demande lui d'abaisser les barrières magiques juste une fraction de seconde. Parce que là, je suis avec une copine… "

" HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE CEDE LE LIT, ELLE DORMIRA DANS LE CANAPE ! On a des nuits à rattraper tous les deux ! " hurla mentalement Max.

" … Waouh, j'adore quand tu fais ça… donc on est devant Poudlard mais les barrières nous empêchent d'entrer et on est bloqué dans la forêt. "

" Mais c'est dangereux pour le château ! "

" Dés qu'on sera tous les deux seuls, je te mets au défi de tenir 24 heures non-stop. " le défia t'elle.

" Pari tenu ! "

Le mercenaire se tourna vivement vers le directeur de Poudlard pour s'apercevoir qu'il le regardait depuis un moment déjà, le regard brillant de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune tandis qu'un sourire style 'j'ai tout deviné' ornait ses lèvres.

"Est-ce que vous pourr…"

"J'ai surpris un bout de votre conversation, dites-lui de se tenir prête." coupa Dumbledore.

Le jeune homme retourna à sa conversation mentale tout en se demandant si le vieux directeur cesserait un jour de le surprendre, probablement pas.

" Bon, tiens toi prête, il est déjà au courant. "

" Comment ça déjà au courant ? "

" Ben, il nous a entendu papoter… bref tenez vous prêtes, toutes les deux, attentioonnn. "

"Maintenant !" dit Dumbledore.

" Maintenant ! allez y ! "

Plusieurs secondes passèrent, secondes qui parurent interminables pour le mercenaire. Et enfin, il eut la confirmation qu'il pourrait, dans un avenir très, très proche, aller courir serrer sa compagne dans ses bras.

" Eeeuuhhh… Kami ? "

" Je t'atteeenndddd ! " répondit elle d'un ton rempli de sous-entendus.

Sans prévenir personne, Max se leva précipitamment de sa chaise et marcha d'un pas digne quoique légèrement…un peu ? Bon ok, il courut comme un dératé, détruisant instantanément le peu de dignité qui lui restait devant des élèves consternés et un directeur très amusé. Le taux d'adrénaline présente dans son sang pulvérisa un nouveau record lorsqu'il vit enfin sa compagne pour le restant de ses jours au détour d'un couloir. Compagne qui amorça un sprint phénoménal pour terminer sa course dans ses bras en riant de façon un peu niaise, il faut l'avouer.

"Mamooouuurr !"

"Chéérriieeee !"

"Tss, l'amour. N'importe quoi ces deux là." rétorqua Serpentine, (rappellez vous en, elle était là au chapitre d'avant) avant de se tourner vers une observation approfondie de la salle. "Joli château, il a été payé avec quoi ? C'est une prise de guerre ? C'est chauffé comment ? Ca marche au gaz ? Il peut accueillir combien de personnes en tout ? Y a combien de professeurs ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a comme matières ici ?"

Et pendant que la jeune vampire continuait d'enchaîner les questions sans vraiment attendre de réponse (il faut bien combler les lignes) les deux amoureux s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, tentant de battre leurs records d'apnée en air libre. Mais la vérité était ailleurs (tintintintin) car si en apparence, la seule chose qui les intéressaient était la cavité buccale de l'autre ; en vérité, leur conversation télépathique fonctionnait à 100 à l'heure !

" Y'en a combien d'après toi ? " demanda Max

" Je sais pas, j'en sens une quinzaine, ils cherchent quoi ? "

" Sûrement mettre le boxon, ils ont réussi à infiltrer Poudlard donc ils vont essayer de faire un maximum de dégâts en très peu de temps, puis se retirer avant l'arrivée des renforts qui ne sont pas très loin. Mais pour ça, ils vont devoir essayer de nous tuer en silence. "

" Ils ont dû nous suivre depuis notre QG et attendre qu'on fasse lever les barrières pour foncer... mais ils attendent quoi maintenant ? "

" La permission d'attaquer sans doute. Après tout, leur marge de manœuvre est très réduite, ils doivent être extrêmement synchrones… et si on les prenait par surprise ? J'ai apporté plein de petits cadeaux pour eux et tu as les tiens. "

" Mes... ah merde, je les ai laissés là-bas ! "

" Bon pas grave, j'en ai suffisament pour deux... prête ? "

" Ouais héhé. "

Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent encore un peu, (la dépendance) puis se jetèrent aussi soudainement que possible sur les mangemorts qui furent pris au dépourvu et totalement désorganisé que le sorcier et sa compagne les aient repérés aussi aisément. La suite ne fut plus qu'une succession de sorts qui n'atteignaient jamais les deux cibles, trop rapides. Serpentine, (je crois que je vais diminuer par Serpe) sentant qu'elle était de trop et qu'elle risquait plus de se taper un sort perdu qu'autre chose, empoigna sa guitare, fixa les deux lames qui lui avaient sauvé la vie plus d'une fois et fonça vers la grande salle prévenir les professeurs. Mais un mangemort eut la mauvaise idée de se mettre en travers de la porte. L'instant d'après, ce dernier arborait une grosse estafilade en travers de la poitrine tandis qu'une vampire fraîchement officialisée l'enjambait avec empressement puis s'engouffrait en courant dans les couloirs de l'école dans le but de prévenir le maître des lieux. Le seul gros problème qui s'opposait à elle était un sens de l'orientation particulièrement déplorable qui la faisait en ce moment même partir à l'opposé de la grande salle. Heureusement pour l'espérance de vie des 2 mercenaires, elle eut la chance de croiser Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête au détour d'un couloir.

"Bien le bonjour, vous cherchez quelque chose, jeune fille ?" demanda Nick en souriant tandis que sa tête tanguait dangeureusement.

"Oui, il faut absolument prévenir le professeur Dumbledore, il y a des mangemorts dans le hall !"

"Grands dieux ! Suivez-moi, vite !"

Nick partit à toute allure, suivi de près par Serpe (moui c'est pas mal). Finalement, après 5mn de course folle à travers les couloirs, ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la grande salle que Nick traversa après avoir dit à la jeune vampire d'attendre. Du coté des élèves, ceux-ci en étaient arrivés au dessert et Drago attaquait sans grande ambition sa crème brûlée (au début je voulais mettre une glace mais le problème, c'est que ça redonne le moral, nyark !) et c'est qu'il avait pris une grande ambition, le petit : refuser la marque des ténèbres et peut être rejoindre St Potter mais ça, c'était vraiment en cas désespéré. Mais le hic dans tout ça, c'est qu'il se voyait mal se planter devant ses parents, ou Voldemort lui-même, leur annoncer qu'il ne rejoindrait pas les mangemorts et s'en sortir vivant. Là c'était clair, même s'il avait des projets à long terme, comme fonder un foyer ou avoir des enfants, il se devait de se concentrer essentiellement sur le très court terme. Il avait d'ailleurs eu de nombreuses discussions avec les deux professeurs de DCFM pratique et ceux ci lui avaient conseillé de rester fidèles à ses idéaux s'il voulait vivre la vie qu'il voulait et aussi, ce dernier conseil l'avait stupéfait de la part de la jeune femme qui l'avait l'étranglé en début d'année, de savoir demander de l'aide quand il le fallait. Sans oublier qu'apparemment, le ministère semblait décidé à lui donner une chance. En effet, Ombrage avait laissé entendre qu'elle souhaitait créer une sorte de groupe d'élèves respectables qui aurait la mission de montrer l'exemple aux plus jeunes et qui aurait, à cette occasion, les mêmes pouvoirs que des préfets. Il se sentait un peu plus rassuré dans ses perspectives quand le fantôme des gryffondors traversa la porte de la grande salle pour se précipiter vers Dumbledore avec un air affolé. Tiens, c'est nouveau ça, un fantôme affolé. Ah aujourd'hui, on fait dans la nouveauté puisque c'est au tour de Dumbledore d'être affolé, même très légèrement.

Semblant revenir brusquement à la réalité, Drago prit conscience du truc qui n'avait pas lieu d'être : Dumbledore qui était inquiet et qui se leva précipitamment, accompagné des directeurs des maisons. Sentant que quelque chose de grave se passait sous son nez, ce dont il avait horreur, Drago regarda autour de lui pour voir si d'autres élèves avaient remarqué mais personne ne faisait attention à ce qui se passait hors de leurs petits groupes. Personne ? Non, il y avait le trio gryffondor qui semblait avoir aussi vu le petit manège grâce à leurs radars à embrouilles. Et St Potter devait tenir le même raisonnement que lui, vu le regard entendu qu'il lui lançait. S'autorisant un regard circulaire de la salle, le serpentard se rendit compte que les autres professeurs étaient trop intrigués par le comportement du directeur pour réellement se soucier de possibles élèves trop curieux. D'un signe discret de la tête, Drago invita Harry à se rendre derrière la porte de la grande salle. Même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir et accessoirement l'approcher sans lui balancer une bonne réplique cinglante, il était bien obligé d'admettre que toutes les bonnes volontés n'étaient pas de trop.

C'est donc résigné qu'il le vit donner un coup de coude à Weasley et Granger et indiquer d'un mouvement de la tête la sortie de la grande salle mais il n'attendit pas de savoir leurs réponses à eux trois pour s'éclipser discrètement. Ca faisait déjà un moment que le prof de DCFM s'était quasiment sauvé, probablement rejoindre sa petite amie et le fait qu'un fantôme, puis Dumbledore lui-même s'agitent n'était pas un bon signe. Il franchit aisément la porte et essaya de déterminer dans quelle direction partir. Un léger bruit derrière lui indiqua que le trio gryffondor venait d'arriver.

"On peut savoir à quoi tu joues, Malfoy ?" S'exclama Weasley.

Soupirant à s'en fendre l'âme, Drago se retourna pour voir Weasley et Granger qui le regardaient d'un air sceptique tandis que Potter exprimait simplement de la curiosité mêlée à un peu d'inquiétude. Il était plus qu'évident qu'il avait une idée de ce qui se passait.

"Pour résumer, le prof de DCFM s'est tiré en courant depuis un moment et je viens de voir votre fantôme assez affolé foncer vers Dumbledore pour transmettre une nouvelle qui l'a inquiété lui aussi. Il a beau être fêlé, n'empêche qu'il faut quelque chose de très grave pour l'inquiéter au point qu'il le montre, même légèrement. Quelque chose comme une intrusion de mangemorts et face à ça, personne ne serait de trop."

"C'est impossible !" répliqua hermione en perdant un peu de ses couleurs. "Poudlard possède des défenses magiques invincibles face aux mangemorts."

"Ah ? Et comment tu expliques l'inquiétude de Dumbledore, Granger ?"

Ouvrant et refermant la bouche sans rien dire, Ron et Hermione se regardaient comme deux ronds de flan et, si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique, Harry se serait bien marré mais il gardait le visage sérieux, réfléchissant lui aussi à la direction à prendre.

"Tu as une idée de par où il faut aller ?" demanda t'il sans demander de justifications sur ses raisons d'aider soudainement les autres et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Drago se mit à faire les cents pas, chose qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait profondément, dans la largeur du couloir en ignorant les mines exaspérées de deux gryffondors.

"En toute logique, ils devraient être dans le hall principal. S'ils ont réussi à pénétrer dans l'école, c'est sûrement en suivant des personnes qui feraient abaisser les barrières à coup sûr. Et connaissant nos profs, ils ont dû les sentir et les retenir dans le hall. Donc c'est là-bas qu'on aura le plus de chance de se rendre utile." répondit il après une ou deux minutes de réflexion.

Sans attendre de réponses, le jeune serpentard se mit à arpenter les couloirs à toute vitesse à la recherche d'indices qui lui donnerait raison. De leurs cotés, Harry et ses amis ne savaient pas bien comment interpréter le comportement du jeune serpentard. On était à peine à la moitié de l'année scolaire, les vacances de Noël n'étaient pas encore passées et déjà il procédait à un changement radical de comportement mais ils ne pouvaient sincèrement pas s'en plaindre. Même si ce n'était pas la franche rigolade entre eux, il y avait quand même eu une nette amélioration : plus de blagues ni de paroles méchantes de sa part, les échanges verbaux s'en tenaient au minimum et ils s'ignoraient la plupart du temps, que demander de mieux de la part de son pire ennemi ? Evidemment, il était beaucoup trop tôt pour réconciliation.

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?" demanda Hermione tandis que Drago disparaisait au détour d'un couloir.

"Moi, je ne lui fais pas confiance, à la fouine !"

"Peut être, mais il a noté des choses qui se tiennent." soupira Harry. "Le mieux serait qu'on le suive un peu en retrait."

"Bien ! Quelle belle preuve de courage !" ironisa Hermione.

"Il y a une différence entre courage et inconscience... quoi ?" demanda Ron en voyant la tronche qu tiraient ses deux amis.

"Et c'est lui qui dit ça. Bon suivons le sinon on va se faire distancer."

Le trio gryffondor se mit à suivre le serpentard un peu de loin pour éviter une possible embuscade -quatre ans de coups bas, ça ne s'oublie pas comme ça- pour déboucher sans grandes peines devant le... champs de bataille, y a pas d'autres mots. Plusieurs mangemorts étaient étendus par terre avec, pour les plus malchanceux, une petite flaque de sang. Le hall avait subi de lourds dégats à cause des nombreux sorts perdus et le sol n'était pas mieux, Harry se demandait d'ailleurs si on ne pouvait pas facilement cacher quelqu'un dans les immenses trous. Les rares personnes encore debouts étaient Dumbledore, les directeurs de maison, sauf Snape qui ne pouvait décemment pas se permettre de griller sa couverture (bah oui, sinon il aurait froid la nuit) et la vampire, son compagnon étant assommé plus loin. Et en face on avait encore six mangemorts, dont un tellement grand que les quatres étudiants se demandaient s'il n'avait pas un vague lien de parenté avec Hagrid.

"Hum, je crois qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de nous, alors repartons avant de nous mettre en danger."

"Danger ? Quel danger, Granger ? Y a plus que six mangemorts et ils sont face à Dumbledore, que veux tu qu'il nous arrive ?"

"Dumbledore est peut être un sorcier extrêmement puissant, mais il n'est pas censé savoir que nous sommes là et, dans ce cas là, rien ne nous protège d'un sort perdu."

"De plus, si Ombrage nous trouve, même si elle n'est pas du genre à affronter le danger, elle va prendre un malin plaisir à nous faire faire ses "lignes" et j'en ai très moyennement envie. Comme tu l'as si bien dit Malfoy, ils ne sont plus que six et il y a Dumbledore contre eux, alors rentrons maintenant que l'on sait que la situation est maîtrisée." raisonna Harry, avec succés puisque les quatres jeunes sorciers se détournèrent, un peu à contre-coeur, de l'escarmouche (moui je crois que c'est bon comme mot) et s'apprêtèrent à repartir lorsqu'une exclamation de surprise les firent se retourner, baguettes à la main. A premiere vue, rien de nouveau mais en regardant bien, Drago s'appercut qu'il y avait un nouveau venu chez les mangemorts. Un jeune homme, un air suffisant sur le visage, s'avança sur le champ de bataille, les bas croisés dans le dos. Et c'était un vampire à en juger par l'expression de Kamina, rictus de colère et yeux bleux lagons, cette même couleur d'yeux qui faisait frissonner Drago à chaque fois pour les avoir vus de très près.

"Toi !" Grogna la vampire. "Ainsi, c'est toi qui nous a trahis et qui a donné l'emplacement de notre repaire. Maudis, Traître ! Je m'assurerais que rien ne subsistes de ta misérable carcasse."

"Je n'appelle pas ça trahir, j'appelle ça survivre. Vous avez voulu suivre les faibles et maintenant, le Seigneur Des Ténébres va vous écraser, vous et vos idées ridicules. Seuls les plus forts survivent en écrasant les plus faibles. De même que les vampires écrasent les mortels. Votre mère était mortelle et c'est pour ça qu'elle a vécu si peu longtemps."

La déclaration jeta un certain froid dans la salle, certains apprenant la nouvelle et d'autres -plus lucides- craignant la réaction de la principale concernée qui gardait la tête légérement baissée et qui serrait les dents. Un "Tais toi !" se faufila un chemin jusqu'aux oreilles de Dace, car c'était de lui qu'il s'agissait, qui s'autorisa un sourire arrogant. Il croyait avoir touché la corde sensible, mais il ne savait pas encore à quel point il avait raison.

"Ainsi, j'avais raison. Ta pauvre mère n'était qu'une simple mortelle. Tu n'es donc rien de plus qu'une vulgaire sang-mêlé..."

"JE T'AI DIT DE TE TAIRE !" hurla Kamina, folle furieuse et les yeux subitement devenus d'un rouge sang éclatant. Sur le coup, tout le monde, je dis bien tout le monde, eut un mouvement de recul. Elle était tout bonnement terrifiante, même pour ses amis mais heureusement, sa furie n'était pas dirigée contre eux mais contre Dace qui palit subitement, comprenant à quel point cette corde était sensible. Heureusement pour lui, un ricanement gras s'échappa de la gorge du grand mangemort qui n'avait pour avantage que sa taille et rien d'autre. Aussitôt, la vampire tourna son regard rouge vers lui et commença à avancer lentement. Dace voulut profiter du détournement d'attention pour l'attaquer mais une lame s'arreta à quelques centimètres de son nez.

"Ce n'est pas très gentil ça, d'attaquer dans le dos." protesta Max, parfaitement réveillé un sabre à la main tandis que sa compagne continuait d'avancer, nullement gênée par la tentative. Dace délaissa donc la jeune femme pour s'intéresser au mortel en face de lui.

"Tiens donc, un mortel qui veut s'attaquer à une race supérieure. Je vais t'apprendre le respect que tu me dois !"

"Tu m'emmerdes et j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un couillon comme toi ! _LUMUS SOLEM MAXIMA_ !" cria le mercenaire en brandissant sa baguette. Aussitôt, un puissant jet de lumière apparut et frappa de plein fouet le vampire tandis qu'Hermione paraissait plus rassurée.

"C'était quoi ça, Hermione ?" demanda Ron, abasourdi.

"Lumos solem, un puissant sort qui produit une lumière semblable à un rayon de soleil. Et vu qu'il a ajouté maxima, ça devient LE sort à utiliser contre un vampire."

"Exactement, en plus, je crois qu'ils devaient nous le faire réviser la semaine après les vacan... hé mais il est encore debout !" s'exclama Drago. En effet, Dace se tenait encore debout et, comble du malheur, n'avait même pas bougé mis à part qu'il avait mis sa main devant ses yeux pour éviter un éblouissement assez incommodant.

"Comment ?" s'exclama Max, stupéfait.

"Héhéhé, tu n'avais pas prévu ça, humain. Un petit cadeau du Seigneur des Ténèbres." jubila Dace en montrant un anneau qui brillait étrangement à sa main droite. "Cet anneau me protège des effets nocifs du soleil. Je peux donc sortir en plein jour et je ne crains plus tes petits sortilèges minables !"

Le jeune homme parut un instant déconcerté puis recouvrit un sourire inquiétant. Il rangea sa baguette et remit le fourreau sur son sabre, sans pour autant le ranger.

"Si ce que je penses est correct, ce coup va te faire très mal !"

"Peuh, tu ne peux rien contre moi, humain. Tout ce que tu feras sera voué à l'echec !" s'écria le vampire en écartant les bras, provocation supplémentaire qui n'atteignit pas le mercenaire qui se contenta de faire un sourire en coin avant de s'élancer. Dace conserva son sourire supérieur jusqu'à ce que l'arme, pourtant dans son fourreau, lui brise la clavicule. Il hurla de douleur en se tenant l'épaule, c'était à lui d'être étonné.

"Hinhin, tu n'avais pas prévu ça, hein ?" exalta Max, tout sourire. "Si ton anneau te protège du soleil, il ne te protège pas du bois face auquel tu es vulnérable. A mon tour !"

Le jeune homme réattaqua et cette fois, le vampire eut la bonne idée d'esquiver. Mais, avec une clavicule brisée et face à quelqu'un rompu au combat, il ne put tenir guère plus longtemps que 5 minutes. Pendant ce temps, le grand mangemort avait reculé le plus possible et s'était retrouvé acculé contre un mur, Kamina marchant toujours sur lui, et les autres professeurs avaient réussi à mater le reste des troupes notamment grace à l'arrivée des aurors. Dace était étendu à terre, à demi-conscient et sentit à peine qu'on lui enlevait sa précieuse bague.

"Bien, maintenant que ce détail est réglé, adieu ! _LUMUS SOLEM MAXIMA _!" hurla de nouveau Max, avec succés. Le corps du vampire se désintégra dans un hurlement de douleur aigü qui fit frissonner les quatres petits voyeurs ainsi que Tonks, venue en renfort. Le grand mangemort, appellons le Bob, essayait de ne pas être effrayé par les deux yeux rouges qui le fixaient continuellement et dans lesquels se reflétait sa mort prochaine. Dans un geste désespéré, Bob voulut la frapper pour créer une occasion de s'enfuir mais il hurla à son tour de douleur quand elle fit subir à son poignet un tour sur lui-même. Il ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'il s'était agenouillé sous le coup de la douleur. (ça va ? Vous suivez ?) Aussitôt, la vampire profita de l'occasion et planta ses crocs dans la gorge du mangemort mais pas pour lui sucer le sang, plutôt pour mieux lui arracher la trachée. Bob tâta avec effroi l'ancien emplacement de sa gorge avant de s'effondrer par terre et de se vider lentement de son sang. Sa vengeance assouvie, Kamina s'essuya la bouche et se retourna pour constater que son compagnon s'était occupé de cet enfoiré de Dace.

Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'un mangemorts supposé assommé se releva brusquement et essaya de tuer la première personne à portée de son poignard. Mais il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'un coup de feu retentit et qu'il s'écroula, une balle dans l'épaule.

"Merci chéri."

"De rien, ma puce."

"Eh ben, un beau coup de filet que voila ! Et sans morts de notre coté !" s'exclama Maugrey, fier de cette prise.

"En effet, Alastor." confirma Dumbledore. "De plus, nous pouvons aussi nous réjouir qu'ils n'aient pas réussis à se disperser dans l'école."

"Ouais, un vrai miracle !" grogna le vieil auror. "Un miracle qui tient en deux personnes."

Les deux concernés rougirent violemment en tentant de se faire tout petits. Pour eux qui avaient l'habitude de se battre discrétement et de décamper aussi sec, recevoir des louanges les mettaient mal à l'aise.

"En effet, c'est grace à ces deux jeunes gens que les mangemorts ont été contenus. Mais si cette jeune fille n'était pas venus nous trouver, nous aurions sans doute déploré la perte de deux enseignants." dit le vieux sorcier en amenant Serpe devant lui, rouge comme une écrevisse. Tour à tour, les membres de l'Ordre félicitèrent les trois ahuris (qui aime bien chatie bien) puis repatirent pour emmener les mangemorts à Azkaban pendant que les 4 jeunes filaient à l'anglaise. Il avait été décidé d'un commun accord que le fait ques des adeptes de Voldemort aient pu entrer à Poudlard ne serait pas dévoilé et qu'à la place, Maugrey dirait qu'ils étaient tombés sur eux en train de malmener des moldus. Tous repartirent sauf Tonks qui avait recu une vilaine coupure au bras et avait préféré aller voir Pomfresh.

"Attends, je peux le faire si tu veux." dit Kamina, un rouleau de compresse à la main.

"Qu... qu'est ce vous faites avec un rouleau de bandage dans la main ?" s'étonna la jeune auror, encore un peu effrayé par la fureur de tout à l'heure.

"Pour mon copain, il avait l'arcade ouverte. Allez viens, je vais regarder cette coupure."

Tonks hésita quelques instants et haussa finalement les épaules, suivant la jeune femme qui la fit s'asseoir sur un banc. La coupure était superficielle mais saignait beaucoup, le bandage était donc assez serré puis les mains de la vampire se mirent à trembler. Se retournant, Tonks eut la surprise de la voir essayer de réprimer un sanglot.

"Ca va ?" demanda la jeune auror.

"Ou... oui." répondit Kamina, dont la voix tremblait tellement qu'elle ressemblait plus à un truc du genre 'j'ai mal, consolez moi' qu'à 'je vais bien, tout va bien'.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda Tonks en ayant une petit idée de l'origine.

"Oh, c'est... c'est rien. C'est juste que... l'autre là, quand il a dit que ma mère..."

"Je suis sure que c'était une femme bien !" assura la jeune femme en la prenant dans ses bras. La vampire renifla un moment avant de répondre.

"Je le sais. Ma mère était quelqu'un qui savait toujours être digne... quand j'ai été transformée, c'est grace à elle que j'ai pu regarder mon destin avec honneur... mais aujourd'hui, elle me manque. Je l'aimais et je voudrais tant qu'elle soit là..." lacha t'elle avant d'éclater en sanglot dans les bras de Tonks qui vivait une expérience similaire. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent enlacées un bon quart d'heure avant que les larmes ne se tarissent.

"Pfou, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais ça m'a fait du bien. Merci d'avoir été là." souffla Kamina en faisant un faible sourire.

"De rien, on est un peu pareils, toutes les deux. Bon, je dois filler ou on va encore m'engueuler"

"Ok, on se verra peut être à Noël."

Les deux femmes se séparèrent, l'une retournant à son travail avec le col trempé et l'autre... retournant à son travail, mais se sentant nettement plus légère qu'avant.

... des pitites reviews ?


	9. Une journée parmi tant d'autres

Pitti voyage temporel 

Donc là j'avais envie de faire une journée de quatre serpentards : Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et, bien évidemment, Drago Malfoy. Ceux là, je vais pas les mettre pro-Voldemort mais plutôt neutres pour l'instant, après on verra.

Chapitre 9 : une journée parmi tant d'autres.

**Salle commune des serpentards, Poudlard, 1995.**

"Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ?" demanda Théodore en se redressant brutalement dans son siège pendant que Drago acquiesçait lentement. Ils étaient tous les quatre dans un coin de la salle commune pour pouvoir parler tranquillement de sujets sensibles, comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou les profs de DCFM pratique.

"J'en suis sûr à cent pour cent ! Ils sont très forts et ils avaient réussis à battre la moitié des mangemorts venus ici avant que les autres profs n'arrivent. Je ne sais pas ce que vous comptez faire à la sortie de Poudlard, mais il vaudrait mieux éviter d'afficher des opinions proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres en attendant."

"Ils ne peuvent pas être aussi dangereux !" s'exclama Pansy en croisant les bras. L'héritier de la famille Malfoy soupira en secouant la tête, se résignant à dévoiler un petit secret.

"Un mangemort s'est moqué de la mère d'Otsu-ri. Ca l'a fait entrer dans une rage folle et elle lui a violemment arraché la gorge." expliqua t'il en espérant que ça suffirait à les calmer mais à voir comment Pansy avait pali ou Théodore qui avait les yeux exorbités, ce serait amplement suffisant. Blaise avait juste haussé un sourcil, égal à lui même.

"Ell... elle a vraiment fait ça ?" paniqua Pansy en pensant à toutes les fois où elle s'était moquée d'elle. Avant, la prof la mettait mal à l'aise sans qu'elle arrive à comprendre pourquoi; du coup, elle cachait son malaise derrière des moqueries parfois limites. Maintenant, elle avait une bonne raison d'avoir les jetons.

"Oui... hé, ne paniques pas comme ça ! On a discuté avant et euh... comment dire ça... maintenant c'est une amie."

"Tu es devenu ami avec Otsu-ri ?" demanda Blaise.

"Oui, elle est sympa et je peux lui parler sans retenue."

"Et nous, on compte pour du beurre, peut être ?" s'exclama Théodore.

"Vous, ce n'est pas pareil. Vous êtes plus comme des frères... et une soeur pour moi." s'empressa de rajouter Drago en voyant Pansy ouvrir la bouche. "Mais j'ai plutôt peur de la réaction des autres serpentards."

"Et... tu es sûr qu'elle ne m'en veut pas ?" demanda la jeune fille d'une petite voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas, arrachant des sourires aux trois garçons.

"Bien sûr que non. D'ailleurs, elle m'a chargé de vous dire que vous pouvez venir à leur aide aux devoirs si vous voulez. Moi j'irais ce soir pour terminer le devoir de métamorphose."

"Sérieux ? On peut y aller ?" s'écria Théodore, dont les devoirs commençaient à former un tas désespérant.

"Oui, on peut. Il faut juste supporter leur humour pourri." dit Blaise, s'attirant l'étonnement de tous. Il lui était déjà arrivé d'y aller par deux fois et il avait pu constater de l'ambiance bon enfant qui y régnait. "Il faudrait peut être y aller si on veut manger avant d'aller en cours." ajouta t'il pour se soustraire aux regards inquisiteurs de ses amis. Le groupe se leva et se mit doucement en marche vers la grande salle. En chemin, ils croisèrent certains nouveaux serpentards qui leur montrèrent un respect proche de l'obséquiosité, après tout, ils venaient de grandes familles de mangemorts. Mais, en même temps que les premières années, ils rencontrèrent aussi Edgar Morton. C'était un deuxième année avec un ego aussi important que Flint ou Drago avant sa rencontre avec une certaine coréenne. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Drago détestait Edgar qui le lui rendait bien.

"Tiens donc, regardez donc qui voila, Malfoy le faible." annonça t'il en le toisant avec tout son dédain, ce qui fit se demander à Drago pourquoi les plus petits étaient aussi les plus teigneux.

"Répète un peu pour voir !" crièrent Pansy et Théodore à l'unisson, ce qui n'impressionna nullement le deuxième année.

"Un peu que je vais répéter, Malfoy n'est qu'un lâche. Incapable de saisir les bonnes opportunités de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres !"

Les trois amis tentèrent de sortir leurs baguettes, mais Drago les en empêcha d'un signe de la main avant de se retourner vers Edgar.

"Seigneur des Ténèbres, laisses moi rire. Tu crois peut être que j'ignore qu'il y a eu une attaque hier même ?" fit Drago d'un air mauvais pendant que Morton perdait son air supérieur, il l'attrapa par le col et lui souffla à l'oreille. "Apparemment oui, alors je vais te dire une bonne chose. J'ai même vu le combat et les mangemorts n'ont pas tenu un quart d'heure face aux aurors. J'ai pris ma décision aujourd'hui et je refuse de servir quelqu'un qui n'est même pas fichu de battre une poignée d'aurors !" s'exclama t'il en le relachant brutalement. Le jeune Malfoy continua son chemin, suivi de près par ses amis, quand un sort d'electro fut lancé et frappa Pansy dans le dos. La jeune fille hurla de douleur et ses amis firent aussitôt volte-face pour arrêter Edgar qui semblait prendre un plaisir sadique à éléctrocuter Pansy. Heureusment, sa joie fut de courte durée car une poigne d'acier s'abattit sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter et arrêter son sort.

"On peut savoir à quoi tu joues, minus ?" Gronda Otsu-ri sous l'oeil rassuré des trois garçons qui n'eurent pas à déclencher une bataille rangée. "Là, j'ai quatre raisons de te foutre en colle pour une semaine : tu t'es battu dans les couloirs, tu t'es battu contre un camarade de ta maison, t'as attaqué une fille et, le pire, tu l'as attaqué dans le dos. Vous trois, vous l'amenez chez le directeur, moi j'emmène votre copine à l'infirmerie."

Se faisant, Kamina souleva prudemment Pansy qui geignit un peu en voyant qui était si près d'elle et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Les trois garçons ne furent pas en reste et se dirigèrent vers le bureau directoral avec un Morton stupefixé et un petit peu amoché. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils ressortirent du bureau, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Severus avait été appellé pour juger l'affaire, aussi bizarre soit elle, et avait décidé d'infliger au deuxième année une punition exemplaire qui sonnerait comme un avertissement : pas de bagarre entre serpentards. Seul bémol, ils avaient manqués le petit déjeuner et aussi le début des cours mais pour ça, ils avaient un billet d'excuse. Les trois serpentards décidèrent donc d'en profiter et d'aller voir Pansy.

Convaincre l'infirmière ne fut pas une chose aisée mais ils n'étaient pas des serpentards pour rien et ils purent rejoindre Pansy qui semblait aller bien mieux et qui lisait un des nombreux livres tronant sur sa table de chevet.

"Bah, les gars ! Et les cours, alors ?" s'exclama la jeune fille faussement indignée.

"Pas avant de t'avoir vengée, très chère. Ce qui est chose faite, d'ailleurs." répondit Théodore en souriant à sa meilleure amie.

"Ah ouais ? Racontez moi ça !"

"Alors, comme tu le sais, Otsu-ri est intervenue..."

"D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, vous avez un peu discutés, toutes les deux ?" interrompit Drago.

"Euh... oui."

"Alors ?" demanda l'héritier Malfoy en souriant.

"Ben euh... elle est sympa, finalement." avoua Pansy en rougissant.

"Donc je reprends. La prof est intervenue et t'as amenée à l'infirmerie pendant que nous devions amener Morton chez Dumbledore qui a appellé Snape pour juger l'affaire. Otsu-ri avait parlé d'une semaine de retenue mais Snape a fait bien pire : pendant deux semaines, Morton va passer tout ses moments de libre en retenue." Expliqua Blaise avec un micro-sourire.

"Cool, bien fait pour cette charogne." dit Pansy en se prélassant dans son lit. "L'infirmière veut que je reste au moins jusqu'à cet après-midi, le temps que mes courbatures partent. Maintenant allez en cours, bande de feignasses, ou je vous balance mes livres à la figure." s'exclama t'elle en brandissant un livre intitulé "_clés de soumissions et autres prises_". Les jeunes garçons n'eurent d'autres choix que la fuite, ou repli stratégique selon les cas, et partirent en cours en se demandant ce que pouvait être une clé de soumission. Le reste du cours de sortilège se passa plutôt lentement, mais cela n'empêcha pas Drago et ses amis d'être attentifs. Mais si les deux heures avec Flitwick étaient longues, la seule heure qu'ils avaient avec Ombrage était interminable. S'il y avait bien une... non deux choses auxquelles Potter avait raison c'était celles-ci, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était bel et bien de retour et les cours d'Ombrage étaient merdiques. C'était chiant comme pas possible, encore plus vu que Pansy n'était pas avec eux, la veinarde. D'habitude, elle les aidait à passer ce mauvais moment par différents moyens que même Théodore, qu'on pourrait pourtant qualifier de jumeau spirituel, ne pouvait égaler. Ils devaient donc souffrir en silence, supportant difficilement les inepties d'Ombrage dont la lacheté n'était plus à prouver. Et en ce moment, elle abordait un sujet qui semblait lui tenir à coeur : les vampires. (Kami : atcha !)

"Et voilà pourquoi il ne faut jamais faire confiance à un vampire. Ce sont des monstres sanguinaires et sournois qui ne pensent qu'à une seule et unique chose : vous mordre. Pour eux, vous ne représentez qu'un repas. Une loi stupide dit qu'il ne faut pas attaquer un vampire ou un loup-garou sans raison, mais je pense que la présence d'un vampire constitue en soi une agression." déclara Ombrage.

Pour les trois serpentards, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche : elle voulait voir Otsu-ri morte et encourageait, consciemment ou pas, un des élèves à le faire. Mais ce qui les effrayaient le plus, c'était les conséquences possibles sur les esprits faibles. Poudlard regorgeait de jeunes enfants crédules, un peu de persuasion et bon nombre, surtout les enfants de moldu, se mettraient à avoir peur de la vampire, la peur qui engendrerait à son tour la haine, haine qui provoquerait une grosse bétise. Ombrage termina son cours en demandant 30cm de parchemin sur le thème "_pourquoi le vampire ne vaut il guère mieux qu'une bête ?_". Les trois amis sortirent du cours d'un pas pressé et allèrent se reposer en histoire de la magie et, à l'occasion, essayer des trouver des débilités pour Ombrage.

"On pourrait pas faire un truc un peu mitigé ? Parce que, quand même, Otsu-ri n'est pas un modèle de sauvagerie, plutôt de gaminerie." demanda Théodore à voix basse.

"Non, Ombrage est malheureusement très claire dans le sujet. On doit dire pourquoi un vampire est dangereux, si on met des choses positives, la note va baisser." expliqua Blaise. "Il faut aller dans son sens et balancer tout ce qu'on peut inventer de mauvais sur les vampires."

"C'est chiant et on peut même pas aller à l'aide aux devoirs pour ça, j'ose même pas imaginer leurs têtes si on montre le sujet." gémit Drago en se prenant la tête.

"Ca, c'est sûr. Peut être que Pansy aura des idées pour nous." espéra Théodore, approuvé par ses amis. Le reste se passa entre bataille navale ("t'as triché, Blaise !") et charades diverses ("qui est ce qui triche, maintenant ?"). Finalement, la sonnerie retentit, libérant les élèves affamés et désespérés pour trois d'entre eux. Ils mangèrent rapidement avant de rejoindre Pansy à l'infirmerie. En chemin, ils croisèrent Potter et sa bande, ce qui fit jurer Théodore et grincer des dents Blaise, mais Drago resta impassible.

"Eh Malfoy, c'est vrai que Parkinson est à l'infirmerie ?" demanda Weasley sans pour autant se montrer hargneux, juste curieux. Théodore allait balancer une réplique bien sentie quand Drago le devanca.

"Oui c'est vrai." dit il, attirant sur lui les yeux ronds de ses deux amis qu'il balaya d'un haussement d'épaule.

"Elle va bien ?" s'enquit Potter, faisant tourner les têtes de Théodore et Blaise vers lui, les yeux toujours aussi ronds.

"Ca va mieux, tu t'inquiètes pour elle, Potter ? Que c'est mignon." ricana Drago.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment son état qui m'inquiète, mais plutôt le fait qu'un serpentard de deuxième année n'ait pas hésité à vous attaquer."

Sur ce, les deux groupes s'éloignèrent, songeurs, pendant que Théodore et Blaise n'en revenaient pas : Drago avait eu une conversation normale avec Potter et sa bande, une conversation NORMALE. Soudain le jeune Malfoy se frappa le front et courut rattraper Potter, immédiatement suivis par ses deux amis encore plus abasourdis.

"Eh dites ! Vous sauriez pas ce que c'est qu'une clé de soumission ?" demanda Drago pendant que Théodore et Blaise se souvenaient à leurs tours du titre du livre avec lequel Pansy les avait menacés. Weasley haussa les épaules ainsi que Granger tandis que le Survivant était perplexe.

"Ca ne me dit rien, pourquoi ?" demanda la jeune fille.

"C'était le titre du livre que lisait Pansy et elle avait l'air très intêressée par le contenu." répondit Théodore en ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis 5 minutes.

"Clés de soumission... ça me dit quelque chose. Quand mon cousin voulait se battre, il disait qu'il m'en ferait une pour voir comment ça fait... ça y est, je sais ! C'est des prises de combat à mains nues pour, je cite, "étrangler l'adversaire ou lui casser des os pour le forcer à abandonner" fin de citation."

Les trois serpentards palirent brusquement, remercièrent distraitement les gryffondors avant de s'éloigner rapidement. Si jamais Pansy utilisait ce genre de prises sur eux, ils allaient morfler, déjà qu'elle était redoutable avec une baguette alors maintenant à main nue, elle serait pire. La sonnerie les firent sortir de leurs angoisses et ils se dirigèrent vers le cours de botanique où il fallait replanter une plante (je suis fort sur ce coup là) qui dégageait un parfum apaisant celui qui le respirait. Ils ressortirent à la fin du cours calmes, très calmes, limite drogué et McGonagall vit pour la première fois de sa carrière une classe de serpentards calme et sereine mais mit ça sur le compte des vacances des Noël qui arrivaient le lendemain. Au fur et à mesure que le cours passait, les effets de la plante s'estompèrent et les serpentards redevinrent normaux et agités ce qui fit douter McGonagall quant à leurs véritables états au début du cours. La sonnerie retentit avant que les trois amis n'aient réussis à transformer leurs souris en horloge. Pestant contre les devoirs supplémentaires, ils dirigèrent vers leurs dernier cours de la journée : DCFM pratique avec les serdaigles ce qui les firent se rappeler du devoir d'Ombrage.

"T'es sûr qu'on va réussir à inventer des conneries suffisantes pour son devoir ?" demanda Théodore à Blaise.

"J'en suis sûr. Il suffit juste de se placer sous un point de vue un peu paranoïaque et on devrait trouver assez." assura celui-ci... du moins, avant de voir le thème de leurs rédactions en train de jouer avec un ours en peluche sur le bureau. (petit extrait bonus : "Oh bonjour monsieur Nourson, mais que faites vous là ?")

"Je ne suis pas aussi optimiste que toi, Blaise." souffla Drago, désespéré. Les trois serpentards se placèrent... nan, ils ne se placèrent pas puisqu'ils durent déplacer les tables en vue d'apprendre de nouveaux sorts. Aujourd'hui, ils devaient voir les sorts de soins basiques.

"Bonjour à tous ! Alors aujoud'hui on va étudier les comportements à avoir quand un de vos camarades est blessé. D'abord, on verra les différents sorts à utiliser et ensuite les gestes à faire sans baguettes." annonca Max avant de se tourner vers sa compagne qui continuait de faire joujou avec monsieur Nourson. "Bon, tu viens ?"

"Kamina n'est pas là, moi je suis monsieur Nourson." s'exclama t'elle en faisant bouger les membres de la peluche. La classe éclata de rire pendant que le jeune enseignant tirait la tronche, sa copine était encore partie dans un délire. Soupirant à s'en fendre l'âme, le mercenaire sortit une bombe de déodorant et un briquet et pointa le tout sur la peluche.

"Ok monsieur Nourson, rends moi ma copine ou je te crame !"

"T'oseras jamais !"

Pour toute réponse, Max fit jaillir une gerbe de flamme qui alla s'abattre sur la peluche qui, elle même, mourut à l'autre bout de la pièce.

"T'es pas bien toi ! Attaquer une pauvre petite peluche sans défense, comme ça !"

"Ouais, ouais, c'est ça ! En attendant, on commence le cours donc mettez vous par paire, l'un fera la victime et l'autre le soigneur."

"Et, bien évidemment, vous n'avez pas besoin de péter le bras de votre partenaire pour rendre la scène plus crédible." expliqua la vampire, quelques rires parcoururent la salle et s'arrêtèrent brusquement quand elle ajouta "Il y a des sorts pour ça !", imaginez leur effroi.

Après quelques éclaircissements et coups sur le crâne, les élèves se mirent en place, Drago avec Blaise et Théodore avec une serdaigle assez sympa. Les deux profs passaient entre les binômes pour juger de l'efficacité des sorts et donner des conseils. Les sorts de Drago et Blaise avaient été jugés plus que satisfaisants et les profs ne s'étaient pas attardés dessus.

"C'est dommage que Pansy n'ait pas eu quelque chose de cassé, ça aurait été le cobaye du cours." s'amusa Drago tandis qu'il répétait pour la einième fois le sort de ressoudage sur la fracture fictive de Blaise. Un éclat de voix les firent tourner la tête : Kamina avait piqué un papier qui dépassait des poches de Théodore et essayait de le lire tout en se faisant courser par ce dernier. Mais ce qui inquiétait les deux amis, c'était le visage paniqué de Théodore qui signifiait clairement que le papier en question était le devoir d'Ombrage. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, la vampire s'arrêta brutalement en comprenant ce qui était marqué.

"C'est... c'est une blague ?" demanda t'elle, une aura dangereuse se répandant autour de son corps. Toute la classe s'arrêta à cause de l'ambiance polaire qui régnait subitement pendant que Max arrivait rapidement près de la scène.

"No... non, c'est Ombrage... elle nous a dit de faire une... une redac sur..." bégaya Théodore, effrayé. Toutefois, ses explications parurent raisonner la vampire dont le regard s'adoucit.

"Ok, ok, je t'en veux pas. Et elle a donné ce devoir à toute la classe ?"

"Euh oui."

Un fin sourire amusé étira les lèvres de le jeune femme. Théodore sur ses talons, elle rejoignit Drago et Blaise qui n'avaient pas bougés.

"Vous avez aussi celui de Pansy ?"

"... oui, on l'a !" dit Blaise en se méfiant.

"Ok, passez les moi, je vais les faire." s'exclama la jeune femme.

"Quoi ? Nan, s'il te plait, j'ai pas envie d'avoir une mauvaise note." gémit désespérément Drago qui n'avait pas envie d'être au centre d'une petite guerre entre deux femmes désespérément dangereuses.

"Je vous promets que vous n'aurez pas de mauvaise notes, faites moi confiance !"

L'héritier Malfoy hésita un moment pendant que le cours redevenait normal puis tendit son devoir en soupirant, imité par Blaise et Théodore qui avait aussi celui de Pansy.

"Merci bien ! Je vous donnerais bien un bisou à chacun mais ça voudrait aussi dire que vous devriez faire casser la gueule par Max." répondit la jeune prof en partant, les devoirs dans la main. Le reste du cours se passa sans autres anicroches et quand la cloche sonna, tous les élèves connaissait au moins une façon de ressouder un bras. Les trois serpentards se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune en n'oubliant pas de faire un détour par l'infirmerie pour récupérer Pansy. Une fois tous les quatres réunis, ils remirent en route vers leurs dortoirs en discutant des derniers événements.

"Ell... elle va vraiment faire nos devoirs ?" s'inquiéta la jeune fille après que ses camarades lui aient expliqué l'affaire.

"Oui, mais elle a promis qu'on aurait pas de mauvaise note et je ne pense pas qu'elle ait besoin d'un devoir pour dire quelque chose à Ombrage." expliqua Blaise avec son calme habituel. "Par contre, peut être qu'elle va donner un double au directeur."

"Je ne crois pas." intervint Pansy, elle avait toujours été douée pour anticiper les actions des gens. "Si elle fait ça, Dumbledore va prendre des sanctions contre Ombrage qui va, à son tour, en prendre contre nous pour savoir qui a cafté et lui faire payer. Donc pour résumer, si Otsu-ri dénonce Ombrage, c'est nous qui paierons."

"Dommage, ça aurait été marrant. Il est quelle heure ?" demanda Théodore.

"Il est... cinq heures moins dix. Trop tôt pour aller manger, on va faire une partie de carte ?" demanda Drago, aussitôt approuvé par ses trois amis. Ils se mirent en route et au niveau de la grande salle, croisèrent Kamina qui se baladait avec des rollers ("c'est pas par là qu'il y a les escaliers pour le sous-sol ?""si.") et se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée de la salle commune.

"Qui se souvient du mot de passe ?" demanda Blaise.

"Mais qu'est ce que vous feriez sans moi, les garçons ?" se plaigna Pansy en mimant un évanouissement. "_traditions._"

L'entrée se dévoila et les quatres amis pénétrèrent dans la salle commune des serpentards. Ils s'assirent dans un coin tranquille et Théodore sortit son jeu de cartes. Mais voila, ça a beau être amusant la bataille explosive, ça peut vite devenir lassant après une demi-heure de jeu mais Pansy eut une idée qui l'amusa paticulièrement.

"Et si on faisait un action/vérité ?" demanda t'elle avec un grand sourire sadique. Avec un peu de chance, elle arriverait à soutirer des informations sur la vie privée de Blaise ou à embarrasser Drago, ça aussi ça valait le coup d'oeil.

"Hors de question !" campa Blaise en croisant les bras. "Et même pas la peine de me faire ce regard de chien battu Pansy. Je veux bien aller faire une bataille de boule de neige dehors mais il est hors de question que je participe à ça."

Les quatres serpentards se retrouvèrent donc dans le parc recouvert de neige à batailler contre un petit groupe de serdaigles assez redoutables et soudés comme pas possible, à vous faire croire que c'était eux à l'origine de la devise "un pour tous et tous pour un" de Dumas.

"Bordel, mais depuis quand les serdaigles sont ils devenus aussi forts ?" s'exclama Théodore en s'essuyant la neige sur son visage. Au départ, ils étaient à peu près de force égale vu que Crabbe et Goyle les avaient rejoints mais ces deux là avaient rapidement été mis hors d'état de nuire ce qui laissait les quatres amis désemparés et acculés derrière un petit monticule de terre.

"Depuis que c'est un groupe de la même année !" répondit Blaise en esquivant une boule traîtresse. "Si on ne reçoit pas d'aide maintenant, on est fichus."

"Et notre honneur en prendra un coup !" frissona Pansy à cette idée. Heureusement, ils n'eurent pas à réfléchir longtemps puisque la solution se présenta à eux sous la forme de cris de guerre gryffondoriens. Les quatre Weasleys accompagné de quelques amis avaient attaqués les serdaigles par le côté, créant la diversion parfaite dont les quatres amis avaient besoin pour terrasser leurs opposants.

"Ah, vous êtes là, vous." constata Ron avec une pointe de regret dans la voie : s'il avait su, il aurait attendu que les serdaigles finissent leurs boulots avant d'attaquer. Mais le mal était fait et les serpentards affichaient un air content et fier.

"Et ouais. Et, sans le vouloir, vous avez empêché les serdaigles de nous mettre la paté. Sur ce, j'ai faim donc salut !" lança Théodore en s'éloignant, suivi de ses amis. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour manger tout en se lançant des sorts de séchages et, comble du bonheur, ils virent des lasagnes sur leurs tables. Ils se précipitèrent donc sur les plats et engloutirent plusieurs assiettes avant de s'étirer, repus et la peau du ventre bien tendue.

"Aaah, rien de tel qu'un bon plat de lasagnes pour terminer la journée." s'exclama Drago en poussant un long soupir de bien être. Puis, ils retournèrent dans la salle commune pour prendre les devoirs qu'ils voulaient faire en soutien. Sortilège et métamorphose pour Drago, histoire de la magie et potion pour Blaise, métamorphose, botannique et potions également pour Pansy. Par contre, pour Théodore : potions, métamorphose, sortilège, botannique, divination, SACM et DCFM.

"T'es quand même pas croyable !" railla Drago pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de soutien. "Avoir des problèmes dans autant de matières, il faut le faire."

"C'est pas ma faute si je comprends rien à ces cours !" lança Théodore de mauvaise foi.

"Ah bah c'est sûr, quand on passe son temps à somnoler, on est pas attentif." répondit Pansy.

"Et on loupe la porte de la salle." rajouta Blaise avec un sourire en voyant la jeune fille revenir sur ses pas, rouge de honte. Ils entrèrent et furent accueillis par une volée de boulettes en papier. Comment les occupants avaient ils su qu'ils arrivaient ? Question pour laquelle ils n'auraient jamais de réponse mais bon. Ils s'installèrent à une table et commençèrent à faire leurs devoirs et les deux jeunes profs ne tardèrent pas à venir voir le problème.

"Salut les djeuns ! Alors qu'est ce qu'on a aujourd'hui... putain, Théodore, mais qu'est ce t'as fait pour avoir autant de devoirs ?" s'inquiéta Max en voyant la pile de devoirs du jeune homme.

"Bah rien, c'est justement là le problème." commenta Pansy avec un grand sourire démoniaque. (à chaque fois que je lis ça, je pense à ma copine Daffy qui le fait... brrr)

"C'est pas sérieux, tout ça." soupira Kamina en apparaissant à son tour. "Ah au fait, voici vos rédacs."

La vampire leur tendit des parchemins d'un longueur un peu supérieure à celle demandée et les quatres serpentards les prirent avant de les lire avec une grosse appréhension. Cinq minutes plus tards, ils étaient encore sous le choc (et pour la rime, motherfuck !) : elle ne pouvait pas avoir écrit ça, parce qu'ils étaient sûrs que si jamais un élève disait ne serait ce qu'une version édulcorée du dixième de ce qui était marqué, on ne retrouverait pas son corps.

"C'est pas possible ! Tu peux pas avoir écrit ça." dit Drago en agitant le bout de parchemin.

"Bien sûr que si ! Je me suis bien amusée d'ailleurs. La discussion est close."

"Ok, ok. Mais il y a un truc dont on voudrait vous parler, toujours à propos d'Ombrage."

Les deux mercenaires se regardèrent un court instant avant de s'asseoir à la table des quatres serpentards et de jeter un sort de discrétion. Pendant ce temps, Drago était scruté par ses amis dont les regards en disaient long : 'tu es sûr qu'on doit leur en parler ?' N'oublions pas que ce sont des serpentards et qu'ils ont l'habitude de garder un atout dans leurs manches.

"Allons y, on vous écoute. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

"Eh bien..." Drago chercha un instant ses mots, pour présenter le problème de façon la plus neutre possible. "Ombrage m'a dit qu'elle comptait former, avec l'appui du ministère, une sorte de groupe constitué des élèves issus de familles respectables qui auraient les même pouvoirs les prêfets ou les professeurs, je sais plus trop, et elle nous a demandé si on voulait en faire partie. Donc voilà, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez."

L'explication avait été précise et Drago était sûr que ses amis ne l'auraient pas mieux exposé. Les deux professeurs se concertaient à voix basse en affichant des visages soucieux.

"Ombrage ne recule vraiment devant rien. Oh si je pouvais..." grommela la vampire en serrant les poings. Son compagnon posa une main sur son épaule pour la calmer un peu mais il était évident qu'il était dans le même état.

"Euh, pardon mais de quoi vous parlez ?" demanda Pansy qui ne comprenait pas bien leurs réactions.

"On pense qu'Ombrage veut se servir de vous comme des pions et ainsi de savoir ce qui passe entre les élèves, qui adhèrent aux idées de Dumbledore, qui est pour le ministère et tout ça. Elle veut étendre son influence à travers vous et, vu que vous êtes assez influents dans votre maison, attirer d'autres élèves."

"C'est comme ça qu'elle nous considère ? Des pions qu'elle peut faire bouger à sa guise ?" gronda Théodore.

"Ombrage pourrait tenir le même raisonnement sur vous." fit remarquer Blaise. "Elle pourrait dire exactement la même chose en changeant les rôles."

"Très bien vu, Blaise." souligna Max. "Mais il y a une différence entre elle et nous : nous, on ne vous force pas à parler. C'est vous qui venez nous parler et pas nous qui venons vous soutirer des informations."

"Je crois que ma réponse est toute désignée : je n'en ferais pas partie." assura Drago.

"Peut être qu'il vaut mieux que si. Réfléchissez, vous êtes en désaccord avec ça mais elle vous offre une invitation, vous pouvez donc y aller pour réduire les dégats. Allez, replongez dans votre devoir si vous voulez avoir des bonnes notes."

Le mercenaire se releva et s'étira longuement. Drago allait recommencer à se débattre avec une question assez retorse quand un petit cri d'horreur de Pansy qui regardait derrière lui le fit se retourner. En tentant d'enlever sa robe de sorcier, Max avait fait remonter son T-shirt jusqu'à ses épaules, ce qui permit aux quatres serpentards d'admirer les nombreuses cicatrices parfois profondes qui lui zébraient le dos. Il lacha un "merde !" sonore avant de rabaisser rapidement son T-shirt, mais le mal était fait.

"Bordel, ça va ?" s'inquiéta Théodore.

"Hein ? Oui, oui ça va. Elles sont là depuis longtemps mais n'en parlez à personne, s'il vous plaît."

"Mais... comment c'est arrivé ?" demanda Pansy. Le jeune homme sembla hésiter un moment avant de hausser les épaules.

"C'est... une erreur de jeunesse. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Maintenant bossez !"

Au vu du ton qui avait été pris et par le simple fait d'avoir croisé le regard du mercenaire, les serpentards comprirent qu'ils avaient intérêt à obéir et ne pas poser de questions sur ce qu'il avaient vu. Une demi-heure passa encore avant qu'ils n'aient finis leurs devoirs et que Théodore ait fait baisser son tas à un seuil acceptable. Ils reprirent le chemin de la salle commune en discutant de tout et de rien. Mais malheureusement, ils recroisèrent Morton qui devait être maso pour provoquer seul quatre serpentards en pleine forme. C'est donc sans surprise qu'ils le virent sortir sa baguette et la pointer vers eux avec un air pseudo-menaçant.

"Tu n'en as jamais marre de te prendre des raclées ?" soupira Drago tout en gardant la baguette du coin de l'oeil, pas envie de recommencer les événements de ce matin. Les trois garçons s'apprêtèrent à lancer une floppée de sorts quand Pansy s'interposa, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

"Pansy ?" demanda Théodore.

"J'ai un compte à régler avec ce guignol. Laissez le moi !"

"Très bien." dit Blaise tout en gardant sa baguette dans sa main. "Mais au moindre problème, on intervient."

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire avant de se retourner et d'avancer vers Morton qui la regardait avec un air suffisant. Il lança tout de suite un sort d'electro que Pansy esquiva habilement en continuant de se rapprocher. Plus elle se rapprochait, moins elle évitait facilement les sorts mais Morton devenait également moins précis et de plus en plus inquiet. Après avoir esquiver un dernier reducto, Pansy attrapa le poignet de Morton et, avant que les autres garçons n'aient pu voir la manoeuvre, se retrouva assise sur l'épaule du serpentard et lui avait brisé le coude. Elle se releva, satisfaite et enjoignit les garçons à venir avec elle.

"C'est ça qu'Otsu-ri t'a montré dans ses livres ?" demanda Théodore bien qu'il se doutait de la réponse rien qu'à voir l'allure fière de son amie.

"Ouaip et ça vaut le coup, ces trucs moldus. S'en est presque... effrayant."

"C'est plutôt pour les autres que ça devenir effrayant parce que maintenant, tu pourrais latter Crabbe ou Goyle avec cette technique." répliqua Drago.

"Nan, Crabbe ou Goyle, je pourrais pas. L'écart de force est trop grand. Bon tirons nous d'ici, quelqu'un arrivera bien assez tôt pour trouver ce déchet."

Ils passèrent le reste du trajet à deviner qui Pansy pourrait battre à mains nues et arrivèrent dans la salle commune après avoir admis que les moldus n'étaient pas aussi nullards qu'on pouvait le prétendre. Les serpentards étaient égaux à eux mêmes, disposées en petits groupes et parlant à voix basse.

"Bon, sur ce les gars, Drago et moi on a un rendez vous. A plus." salua Pansy en repartant vers l'extérieur en traînant le jeune Malfoy.

"Hein ? Mais pourquoi t'es revenue ici alors ?" s'interrogea Théodore qui ne comprenait pas vraiment le comportement de la jeune fille.

"De un, pour poser mon sac; de deux, j'avais oublié et de trois, ça m'a permit de latter Morton. Ne nous attendez pas pour vous coucher." expliqua la jeune fille avant de sortir pour de bon, accompagnée de Drago. Les deux amis se regardèrent un instant avant de hausser les épaules et de se trouver des activités.

**Plus tard et ailleurs dans la soirée.**

"Bon tout le monde est prêt ?"

"Oouuaaaaiiss." répondirent quatre voix.

"Très bien, alors JE DECLARE OUVERT LE PREMIER CONCOURS DU PLUS GROS SAC A VINASSE DE POUDLAAARRD !" hurla Max en sortant les bouteilles d'alcool du placard. C'était une idée débile et qui pourrait donner des crises d'urticaire à Ombrage et aux parents d'élèves s'ils savaient ce qu'on faisait à leurs chères têtes blondes. -Malfoy tout du moins- Mais pour l'instant, ils n'étaient pas au courant et moins de dix personnes s'apprêtaient à se prendre une grosse cuite, la première pour certains. Il y avait les deux profs de DCFM pratique, la nouvelle copine vampirique de ces derniers, les jumeaux Weasley, Luna Lovegood, une poufsouffle du nom de Amanda Cray qui avait la malchance d'être appréciée des deux profs qui l'avaient amenée ici, Pansy et Drago. Tous étaient là, prêt à se bourrer la gueule pour fêter le debut des vacances de Nöel. Le principe était assez simple : une bonne quinzaine de bouteilles tronaient sur la table et étaient numérotées, chacune avait un dosage aléatoire, les candidats sortaient une boule avec un numéro et devaient boire une gorgée de la bouteille qu'ils avaient tiré. Ils pouvaient donc se retrouver avec de la bière light et, le tour suivant, le cercueil le plus alcoolisé qu'il aurait jamais l'occasion de boire. Et pour corser le tout, on changeait le numéro des bouteilles à chaque tour pour éviter de savoir quoi était à quel numéro. La première à prendre un numéro fut Luna. Aussitôt et de sa démarche rêveuse, elle prit la bouteille et but une gorgée du contenu.

Les deux serpentards avait pensé qu'elle serait tombée sur le truc le plus fort du jeu, mais à voir la tête qu'elle faisait, ou plutôt qu'elle ne faisait pas, elle était tombé sur la bière light. La suivante fut la nouvelle vampire de Poudlard, Serpentine.

"Oula ! Rien qu'à l'odeur, je sais que c'est le cercueil." intervint Otsu-ri. Mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

"Mais ne t'inquiétes donc pas ! C'est pas juste une gorgée de cercueil qui va m'avoir !" s'exclama t'elle... avant de s'écrouler sur la table quand le liquide entra dans sa gorge. Un ange passa au dessus de la table, puis tout le monde éclata de rire. La soirée continua, le nombre de personnes sobres diminua : d'abord Cray, puis Fred Weasley, Georges, Pansy, Kamina et avant Drago ne tombe à son tour dans les ténèbres alcoolisées, il eut le temps de voir que Max était plutôt mal en point tandis que Luna n'avait absolument pas changé d'expression si on enlevait une légère rougeur aux joues. Qui aurait cru qu'une serdaigle était la plus forte au jeu de résistance alcoolique ?


	10. Vacances et Nagini

Pitti voyage temporel

Chapite 10 : les vacances et Nagini.

**Salle commune des gryffondors, 1995.**

Tout les gryffondors s'étaient levés de bonne humeur et même les plus paresseux avaient mis un point d'honneur à se lever tôt pour une excellente raison, mieux qu'un match de quidditch gryffondor/serpentard déterminant pour la coupe de fin d'année : aujourdhui, c'était les vacances. Peu d'élèves restaient au chateau et certains profs aussi partaient retrouver leurs familles. Harry et Hermione avaient été invités à passer les vacances au Terrier et les trois amis préparaient donc leurs valises avec un entrain et une vigueur inébranlable, même si Ron était un peu tracassé par la disparition des jumeaux en début de soirée. Ce matin ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus mais leurs valises étaient faites, signe qu'ils savaient qu'ils allaient passer la nuit à leurs rendez vous.

Après avoir convaincu Ron de ne pas s'en faire, les trois amis purent descendre dans la grande salle pour prendre leurs petits déjeuner. Toujours aucune trace des jumeaux mias Ron ne s'en préoccupa plus autant quand il vit les plateaux de nourriture qui tronaient su les tables. Après tout, Fred et Georges avaient l'habitude de disparaitre des journées entières sans que personne ne les trouve. A la table des serpentards, Nott et Zabini étaient également sans nouvelle de Parkinson et de Malfoy. Haussant les épaules avec désinvolture, Harry s'attaqua à ses croissants chauds en savourant le plaisir d'un excellent petit déjeuner qui ne serait pas atténué par le fait de devoir aller en cours. Il écouta aussi d'une oreille distraite Ron demander des nouvelles aux autres élèves pendant que le journal arrivait.

"Il parait qu'une attaque de mangemorts a échouée." répondit un élève de quatrième année. Les trois compères se retinrent bien d'afficher un sourire amusé et prirent des visages graves pour la forme, inutile d'attirer l'attention en disant qu'ils étaient au courant et qu'ils avaient même vu le combat.

"Comment ? Où ça ?" demanda Ron avec un petit air inquiet qu'il avait travaillé à la perfection.

"Dans une bourgade pas loin de Londres. Les aurors auraient été avertis que des mangemorts étaient en train de s'en prendre à des moldus." répondit un autre élève en montrant l'édition de la gazette qui titrait : "U_ne attaque de mangemorts évitée !_" et qui vantait la rapidité de réaction du ministère. Harry allait replonger dans son bol de chocolat quand une lettre atterrit devant lui. Intrigué, il l'ouvrit et lut une note de Dumbledore.

_Harry_

_Pourrais tu aller chercher nos deux professeurs de DCFM pratique ? Je ne les ai pas vu ce matin et cela m'intrigue. Miss Granger et M. Weasley peuvent venir avec toi si tu le veux._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry releva la tête et croisa le regard pétillant de Dumbledore qui lui fit un clin d'oeil. Il montra la note à Ron et Hermione et tous les trois s'éloignèrent vers les apparts des profs.

"Au fait Harry, comment tu connais le chemin vers leurs apparts ?" demanda Ron, curieux.

"Tout simplement parce que j'ai pioncé avec eux en attendant la rentrée. Ah, on y est, c'est le post-it là."

"Un post-it sur une porte censée être secrète ? Mais ils sont complétement irresponsables ou quoi ?" s'exclama Hermione. Harry haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance et délivra le mot de passe. La porte en marbre coulissa lentement et deux odeurs bien particulières vinrent assaillir les trois gryffondors : celles de l'alcool et du vomi. Ils devaient s'être bourrés et avoir fait n'importe quoi dans leur chambre. Aussitôt, la perspective de les trouver tout nus et étroitement enlacés s'imposa à l'esprit du Surivant mais il la balaya d'un geste de la main, c'était eux qui avaient fait des conneries pas lui. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce en se pincant le nez.

"Wouoh, j'ai marché contre quelque chose, _lumos_... Hein ? Malfoy, qu'est ce que tu fous là ?"

"Ggnnn... putain Weasley, éteins cette lumière, j'ai l'impression d'avoir les Bizarr'Sisters dans la tête, le côté amusant de la musique en moins." Grogna Drago en se relevant et en se protégeant les yeux.

"Ok, _nox_, mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel au juste ?"

"Oh ça, un petit jeu de résistance alcoolique. Savoir qui tiendra le plus longtemps avec de la chance. C'est les deux profs qui en ont eu l'idée pour fêter les vacances."

"Ah ouais ? Bah tu ferais mieux de sortir, je vais faire un truc que tu ne vas pas apprécier dans ton état." recommanda Harry, Drago sortit sans se faire prier, son mal de tête étant horrible. Quand l'héritier Malfoy fut hors de vision, Harry sourit d'un air machiavélique avant de dégainer sa baguette. Une incantation et quelques mouvements de baguette plus tard, le son d'une corne de brume retentit dans la chambre et obligea trois gryffondors morts de rire à fuir sous peine de se prendre tout et n'importe quoi dans la figure, surtout n'importe quoi -Ron aurait juré avoir vu un soutien-gorge bronze et bleu voler dans sa direction-.

Ils prirent la poudre d'escampette et se retrouvèrent bientôt de nouveau dans la grande salle. Harry adressa un signe de tête à Dumbledore pour lui faire comprendre que les autres arrivaient. Et ils arrivèrent, grimmaçant et se bouchant les oreilles pour éviter de faire rentrer les burins dans leurs têtes. Le déjeuner se passa dans un calme relatif à un début de vacances. Puis, quand la cloche sonna, tous les élèves se ruèrent vers la sortie où les attendaient les carosses tirées par les sombrals.

Tandis que le carosse dans lequel ils s'étaient installés s'éloignait en cahotant du chateau, Harry, Ron et Hermione recurent un hibou express qui s'écrasa contre le ventre du rouquin.

"Qu'est ce que ça dit ?" demanda Harry en voyant Hermione dérouler le parchemin tandis que Ron se massait le ventre en jetant un regard noir au hibou qui s'éloignait à tire d'aile.

"On ne va pas au Terrier, mais au 12 square Grimmauld. Pour plus de sécurité, apparemment."

"Pourquoi pas le Terrier, c'est aussi sûr que la maison de Sirius." répliqua Harry.

"Ouais mais... une minute, comment tu sais que c'est la maison de Sirius ? Tu n'y as jamais été !"

"Eeuhh, en fait... c'est Dumbledore qui me l'a dit." répondit le Survivant, désespéré.

"Ah ouais ? Vraiment ?" fit Hermione, plissant les yeux.

"Ouais, vraiment !"

"Alors tu n'auras aucun mal à me dire à quoi sert cette maison, non ?"

"Bien sûr, c'est le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix." expliqua Harry en sentant qu'il venait de gagner la partie et de convaincre ses amis de son mensonge. Les sombrals s'arrêtèrent, les trois amis descendirent des calèches et s'engouffrèrent aussitôt dans le Poudlard Express. Ils longèrent un peu le couloir avant de voir un tableau assez insolite : dans trois compartiments à la suite s'étaient enfermés les soulards d'hier avec la disposition suivante : Max, Kami et Serpe dans le premier; Fred, Georges et Amanda Cray dans le second puis, Drago, Pansy et Luna dans le dernier. Tous les neufs étaient en train de dormir profondément en attendant que leurs gueules de bois ne s'en aillent.

"Vous croyez que ça ferait quoi si j'utilisais le même sort que ce matin ?" demanda Harry en ressortant sa baguette d'un air sadique.

"N'y penses même pas, Harry. Tu te ferais impitoyablement massacré, même si ça serait drôle." concéda Hermione. De mauvaise grâce et un peu déçu, Harry rangea sa baguette et ils continuèrent plus loin dans le train pour trouver un compartiment de libre. A peine rentrés, les garçons se débarrassèrent de leurs uniformes et soupirèrent d'aise quand ils s'étendirent sur les banquettes.

"L'ambiance sera pas la même qu'au Terrier." constata Ron avec un air un peu triste.

"Bah, t'en fais pas, Fred et Georges vont y contribuer... quand ils auront cuvé entièrement."

Le voyage en train se passa calmement, très calmement, TROP calmement, ce qui fait que quand le train s'arrêta à la gare de King's Cross, les trois amis s'étaient endormis. Subitement réveillés par les soubresauts de l'arrêt, ils papillonèrent des yeux un instant avant de remettre la situation dans le bon sens.

"Vous croyez que les autres soulards sont réveillés ?" demanda Harry en s'étirant.

"Y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir." répondit Ron en sortant déjà dans le couloir avec sa valise. Les deux autres ne tardèrent pas à le suivre et passèrent devant ce qu'ils avaient appellé "les compartiments à ivrognes" qui étaient déjà vides. Mais ils ne s'en étonnèrent pas plus que ça et descendirent du train. La foule d'élèves hystériques envahissait la gare et le trio gryffondor eut un peu de mal à repérer les membres de l'Ordre.

"On y est. Harry, je te présente Tonks, tu connais déjà Maugrey et Remus, Kingsley Shacklebolt." présenta Hermione en désignant tour à tour les personnes concernées.

Harry se demanda un instant pourquoi elle les lui présentait avant de se souvenir qu'il n'était pas censé les connaitre, Tonks et Kingley tout du moins. Il les salua d'un signe de tête et Tonks, fidèle à elle même, lui fit une grande accolade devant les mines renfrognées des autres membres. Ils prirent place dans deux Ford du ministère et se rendirent au 12 square Grimmauld. Indifférent au paysage qui défilait devant lui, Harry ne songeait plus qu'à une chose : revoir Sirius. Il allait revoir enfin son parrain, celui qu'il avait vu mourir sous ses yeux mais qui était vivant présentement et maintenant qu'il avait entre ses mains le pouvoir d'éviter sa mort, il n'allait pas hésiter une seule seconde pour tout faire pour éviter de le perdre à nouveau. Pour commencer, il irait parler à Dumbledore ou à quelqu'un de compétent dés qu'il ferait un rêve concernant Voldemort, même si cette personne compétente était Snape, c'est dire si ses résolutions était fortes. Les deux voitures se garèrent enfin et toutes les personnes à l'intérieur sortirent un peu précipitamment pour respirer l'air frais.

La maison était comme dans les premiers souvenirs de Harry : sale, abandonnée et Mrs Weasley s'appliquait déjà à nettoyer le tout. Aussi vit elle les nouveaux arrivants comme des renforts potentiels. Le Survivant eut droit à l'habituelle accolade/strangulation/étouffement (rayez la mention inutile) avant qu'elle ne leur propose/ordonne (idem) de l'aider dans sa tache. Mais certains chanceux avaient de bons prétextes.

"Je... je dois aller faire un rapport au ministère. J'en aurais pour plusieurs heures... mais commencez sans moi !" trouva le moyen de sourire Kingsley.

"Je dois l'accompagner, après tout je suis son supérieur." grogna Maugrey en faisant une grimace qui pouvait se traduire par un sourire ironique.

"Moi je veux bien vous aider !" s'exclama Tonks, inconsciente de la tache. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle comprenait, hélas trop tard, pourquoi ses collègues s'étaient enfuis. Nettoyer cette maison était pire que d'affronter six mangemorts enragés mais elle n'était pas une auror pour rien, elle allait relever ce défi et ensuite elle irait craner devant Fol-Oeil et Kingsley... si elle s'en sortait vivante. Soudain, un Doxy sauta de l'armoire qu'elle était en train de nettoyer et la fit tomber de sa chaise. Elle se serait sans doute fait très mal à l'atterissage si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas rattrapée.

"Est ce que ça va ?"

"Oui, oui, j'ai juste été surpri..." Tonks ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase, captivée par la paire d'yeux ambres qui la fixaient avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Balbutiant des excuses tout en rougissant intensément, la jeune femme se releva et offrit un sourire maladroit à Remus.

"Bon, et bien si ça va, on se revoit au dîner ?"

"Ou... oui, sans doute."

Un peu plus rassuré, Remus repartit dans la cuisine et Tonks appuya sa main sur sa poitrine pour calmer son coeur. Un peu plus loin de ce coup de foudre, Harry avait fonçé sur Sirius et tout les deux étaient plongés dans une grande conversation sur ce qui s'était passé dans leur entourage immédiat. Pour l'instant, Harry tenait la tête en matière d'inédit avec Ombrage et les deux autres zinzins.

"Stupéfiant, réellement stupéfiant. J'ai déjà entendu parler de cette Ombrage mais je n'imaginais qu'elle était si... dangereuse. Fais très attention avec elle, Harry : le ministère cherche n'importe quelle occasion de te décrédibiliser et cette bonne femme a l'air du genre fouineuse. C'est dans ces occasions là que la cape de ton père et la Carte révèlent leurs véritables potentiels." dit Sirius avec un grand sourire fier avant d'ajouter, plus grave. "Parle moi aussi de ces deux autres professeurs, Dumbledore nous a vaguement parlé d'eux mais je ne sais pas grand chose, sinon qu'ils sont une aide précieuse pour l'Ordre."

Harry se mit à lui parler de ses deux nouveaux amis, de leur dangerosité -n'oublions pas que s'ils sont mercenaires, c'est pas pour rien- mais aussi de leur puérilité qui arracha un sourire à Sirius ainsi que tout et rien les concernant.

"Je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec eux. Traumatiser un Malfoy le premier jour de classe et acheter Snape, il faut le faire. J'ai hâte de les rencontrer. Bon maintenant, je crois que nous devrions descendre aider Molly si on veut pouvoir manger à temps." dit Sirius. Ils descendirent et trouvèrent un des deux lascars susnommés en train de cramer les repaires de Doxy avec un déodorant, ce qui laissait une drôle d'odeur derrière.

"Tiens Max, on parlait de toi, justement." Dit Harry en s'approchant. Aussitôt, le jeune homme se désinterressa des Doxy pour pointer sa bombe sa bombe sur lui avec un air malsain.

"En bien, j'espère ?" dit il avec un rictus de psychopathe. Trop habitué à ces gamineries, Harry n'y prêta pas attention et regarda autour de lui : des résidus de toiles d'araignées ainsi que d'autres choses qui ne pouvaient plus être identifiées tronaient, carbonisées, dans toute la pièce et Molly s'affairait déjà à préparer le dîner, indifférente par rapport à l'incendie contrôlé de la pièce.

"Eh ben, tu fais pas les choses à moitié !"

"Et encore, mes moyens sont plutôts réduits. J'ai même essayé de cramer le portrait dans le salon mais il a commencé à hurler avant que j'ai eu fini de bruler un coin." Harry entendit Sirius sortir de la cuisine d'un pas vif pour vérifier ses dires avant de revenir, un petit sourire aux lèvres et de bien meilleure humeur que ce matin.

"Bref, et où est Kamina ?"

"Hein ? Oh, elle ne sera pas là de la semaine, elle est chez sa famille." ce fut au tour de Harry d'être surpris. Il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'elle avait encore une famille.

"Chez sa famille ?"

"Tu as bien entendu, je ne me ferais donc pas de soucis par rapport à ton audition. Pour cette semaine, elle est chez ses descendants et elle viendra ici le reste des vacances... au fait, je ne t'ai pas remercié pour le coup de ce matin." temina le mercenaire avec un grand sourire sadique.

"Quel coup ? Qu'est ce qu'il y avait ce matin ?" s'enquit Sirius.

"Bonjour, m'appelle Max. Pour tout dire, on avait fait un petit jeu rigolo avec des bouteilles alcoolisées la veille et donc, bien évidemment, ce matin on avait la gueule de bois. Et tout ce que Harry a trouvé à faire, c'est de faire sonner une corne de brume dans notre chambre. Donc VENGEANCE !" hurla Max en empoignant Harry par le col avant de le jeter sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patate. Le Survivant aurait bien aimé appeller son parrain à l'aide mais vu comment celui ci les suivait en souriant, il se doutait qu'il n'allait rien faire, juste pour voir en quoi consistait la vengeance. Harry vit le décor défiler en sens inverse pendant un moment avant de se rendre compte où ils étaient arrivés : la salle de bain.

"NON, non Max, arrêtes bordel ! C'est pas drôle !"

"Oh mais si, ça va l'être ! Allez, PLONGEON !" cria t'il avant de jeter l'élu du monde sorcier dans une baignoire remplie d'eau aux alentours d'une quinzaine de degré. Avant qu'il ait atteint le fond, si fond il y avait, ses vêtements étaient déjà trempés et Harry sentit comme des poignards glaçés rentrer dans sa peau. Il ressortit précipitamment de la baignoire en reprenant sa respiration pendant que les deux adultes étaient pliés de rire.

"ESPECE DE TARE !" hurla Harry en commençant à grelotter. Bien évidemment, tout ce vacarme attira Molly qui croyait avoir affaire à une nouvelle blague des jumeaux. Aussi quand elle entra dans la pièce et vit Harry, trempé de la tête au pieds et grelottant, elle vit rouge et commença à hurler à son tour.

"MAIS QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ? QU'EST CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ?"

"FUYONS SIRIUS, FUYONS !"

Les deux hommes, téméraires mais pas suicidaires, réussirent à s'enfuir sous les menaces de mort de la mère de famille et à trouver un coin sûr, coin sûr qui se trouvait bizarrement être occupé par Mondingus Fletcher. Celui ci fut surpris de les voir entrer précipitamment dans sa planque et bredouilla une excuse débile mais se fit vite bailloné pour éviter de se faire repérer. Quelques heures plus tard, quand Harry fut sec et que deux adultes purent passer devant Molly sans se faire trucider, d'ailleurs Max avait aidé au repas pour se faire pardonner, le dîner fut servi. Une bonne partie des membres de l'Ordre était là et Tonks ne manqua pas de se vanter auprès de Maugrey et Kingsley. Même Dumbledore était présent et complimentait Molly sur sa cuisine tandis que Harry lancait des regards noirs au seul français de la pièce qui regardait en l'air. Comprenant que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de lui faire les gros yeux, le jeune sorcier soupira et ses yeux furent attirés par un spectacle assez amusant : Tonks avait un petit regard rêveur, ne touchait pas à son assiette et fixait Remus d'un air langoureux. Puis le susnommé tourna la tête, ayant senti un regard insistant sur lui, et croisa le regard de Tonks un instant avant qu'elle ne détourne les yeux en rougissant fortement. Harry fit balancer son regard entre l'auror et le lycanthrope puis se mit à se sourire, un couple étrange mais assez mignon et puis, Remus avait déjà suffisamment payé comme ça.

"Pourquoi tu souris ?" Harry sursauta et se tourna vers la personne qui lui avait demandé ça : Serpentine mais ça, notre ami ne le savait pas.

"Euh... t'es qui ?" (pas très poli, j'en conviens mais collant bien à un môme de 15/16 ans)

"Moi ? La nouvelle copine de Kamina et accessoirement une amie de l'auteur : Serpentine Stonestrong." se présenta la vampire en tendant la main, main que Harry serra.

"Ah ? Ben c'est cool et d'où tu viens ?"

"D'Italie, j'étais venue faire un peu de tourisme et pis j'en ai profité pour officialiser mon existence ne tant que vampire."

"Stonestrong, ça sonne pas très italien."

"Mon père était anglais."

Serpe et Harry continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien autour des plats qu'avaient préparés Molly et Max(Serpe : elles sont bonnes ces olives. Harry : c'est pas des olives, c'est des prunes ! AAAHH) mais la jeune fille dû partir en même temps que Dumbledore.

"Très chère, il est temps qu'on y aille."

"Ah, ok. Bon ben salut tout le monde de l'Ordre du Phénix... franchement vous auriez pu trouver mieux comme nom de société secrète." reprocha t'elle au vieux sorcier qui se tenait devant la porte. Ce dernier eut un sourire amusé et pencha sa tête légèrement sur le côté.

"Vous avez une autre idée ?"

"Ouaip : l'Agence Yves de Porc !" l'ensemble des membres éclatèrent de rire, de même que Dumbledore qui pouffa légèrement en secouant la tête.

"Ca ne ferait pas très sérieux dans un combat."

"C'est sûr, mais qu'est ce que ça serait marrant."

Finalement, les membres de l'ordre quittèrent peu à peu la maison, ne laissant que les Weasleys, Harry, Sirius et Hermione, ce qui faisait quand même pas mal de monde qui aidait pour la vaisselle.

"Tu t'en vas, Max ?"

"Oui et non, j'ai un truc assez important à faire, je serais de retour dans la soirée."

"Je te préviens que si c'est une excuse débile pour fuir les corvées, j'irais te chercher pour te botter les fesses." menaça Harry d'un air très sérieux. Le mercenaire sourit d'un air amusé et aussi un peu... inquiétant avant de sortir dehors. Harry secoua la tête en soupirant et retourna à sa tache.

"Qu'est ce qu'il est parti faire ?" demanda Ron à coté de lui.

"J'en sais rien du tout. Hermione, tu peux me passer le liquide vaisselle, s'il te plait ?"

"Tiens, Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée ?"

"Aucune. Il est sans doute parti rejoindre Voldemort ou faire les courses." soupira le Survivant puis, n'entendant plus le bruit de la vaisselle, tourna la tête et vit que ses deux amis le regardait avec un air étrange.

"Quoi ?"

"T'aurais jamais osé faire une blague comme ça, il y a deux ans." souffla Ron. Pour toute réponse, Harry haussa des épaules en retournant à ses assiettes.

"J'ai changé, rien de plus. Maintenant mettez vous au boulot ou je vous assomme." menaça t'il en brandissant sa gratounette. Immédiatement Ron se mit à genoux devant lui, les mains jointes en une supplication muette.

"Vas y, vas y, assomme moi, je veux plus faire ces corvées... quoi ?" demanda t'il en voyant Harry baisser sa brosse avec un regard étonné.

"... t'aurais jamais osé faire une blague comme ça, il y a deux ans." s'exclama t'il en se pliant de rire, bientôt rejoint par Hermione. Molly profita de ce moment de rigolade pour leur dire d'aller se reposer mais, vu qu'elle n'avait pas précisé qui pouvait aller se reposer, Sirius en profita pour fuir à son tour la cuisine. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, Sirius lui avait fait la bise tout en lui disant merci et s'était enfui dans la chambre où était Buck en riant à gorge déployée. Les trois amis se regardèrent un moment avant de soupirer à l'unisson : Sirius était vraiment un gros gamin quand il le voulait.

"SIRIUS, REVIENS ICI ! CA NE S'APPLIQUAIT PAS A TOI !" hurla Molly.

"FALLAIT PRECISER !" répondit il depuis la chambre. Râlant contre son incapacité à prendre ses responsabilités, Molly regagna la cuisine en grognant et les trois amis filèrent dans leurs chambres pour établir un programme de vacances. Ils en étaient à accepter, bon gré mal gré, les révisions d'Hermione quand ils entendirent quelqu'un rentrer dans la maison et demander de l'aide pour décharger les courses. Bon samaritains dans l'âme, nos trois amis descendirent les escaliers tandis que Sirius disait que non, Molly ne l'aurait pas avec un piège aussi nul. Mais ce n'était pas Molly qui demandait de l'aide mais Max, un ou deux bleus au visage et un bras en sang.

"Aaahh vous tombez bien vous : commencez à décharger les courses, je vais m'arranger un peu et je reviens." expliqua le jeune homme en partant vers la salle de bain, laissant des gouttes de sang derrière lui.

"Mais... et votre bras ? Qu'est ce qui est arrivé ?" balbutia Ron, abasourdi.

"Hein ? Oh ça, juste un mec avec un couteau qui voulait mon fric."

"Vu ce que tu t'es pris, t'aurais peut être dû lui laisser ton portefeuille." constata Harry, le mercenaire eut un grand sourire amusé avant de répondre.

"De un, y avait beaucoup trop d'argent pour que je le lui laisse et de deux, en comparaison de ce qu'il a encaissé, moi c'est rien." expliqua t'il en fermant la porte. Une fois cela fait, il put d'adosser au mur en respirant profondément, la machoire serrée. Les sortilèges qui l'avaient atteints n'étaient pas des faibles et rien que le fait de respirer tiraillait ses coupures et ses brulures. Mais ça valait le coup puisqu'il avait réussi à capturer sa cible qui dormait maintenant dans un lieux sécurisé. Il aurait aimé ricaner de l'avancée de son plan mais ça l'aurait fait souffrir un peu trop. Tout en soignant lentement ses blessures, il refit le compte : il avait déjà l'Orgueil, l'Avarice et il venait d'attraper l'Envie grâce à cette dernière. Sur ce coup là, il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner : on ferait n'importe quoi pour la famille. Il lui manquait encore la Gourmandise -qui serait sans doute la plus dure à choper- la Parresse et la Luxure, la Colère viendrait toute seule. Ensuite viendrait la phase deux : il s'occuperait tout d'abord de la Gourmandise, puis l'Orgueil, la Parresse, la Luxure, l'Avarice et l'Envie. Pour la Colère, il verrait selon la sienne. Oui, ça allait être géant. Une fois que ses blessures furent correctement soignées et bien stérilisées, il ressortit de la salle de bain, les machoires toujours aussi serrées. Hermione et Ron se disputaient à propos des céréales, Hermione voulait les ranger, Ron voulait les manger et Harry regardait le tout d'un air hilare. Aucun de ces trois là n'avaient encore connu la guerre et Max souhaitait vraiment que ça arrive le plus tard possible ou mieux : jamais. Mais la prophétie était inflexible, Harry devait tuer ou être tué.

Finalement, Hermione eut raison de Ron en lui abbattant un de ses chers pavés sur la tête et rangea les céréales dans une armoire. Tout le monde finit de déballer les courses et les trois amis profitèrent du fait que Max soit là, ou plutôt de son état, pour améliorer leurs sorts de soins.

"Eeuuhh, vous savez, je ne suis pas si mal en point que ça." mentit il avec une conviction proche du néant.

"Tut tut, allonge toi immédiatement ou bien je te stupéfixe !" menaça Hermione en sortant sa baguette.

"On ne me menace pas, jeune fille. Tu ne pourrais même pas me toucher." Au même instant, Ron lui sauta dessus en criant chat. Max l'évita agilement malgré ses blessures mais grimaça un peu sous le coup de la douleur. Les quinzes minutes suivantes se passèrent à essayer de toucher, à main nue ou avec une baguette, un mercenaire plus glissant qu'une anguille.

"Bon, vous avez fini maintenant ? Je dois aller faire mon rapport et mes supérieurs ne sont pas très patients."

"A propos, on connait pas le nom de ton agence. Tu pourrais nous le dire, depuis le temps qu'on se connait, non ?" demanda Harry. Max hésita un instant en regardant en l'air puis haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste.

"Si vous y tenez réellement, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre de ce que vous découvrirez. Moi et Kami, on appartient à l'organisation de la Parade Noire. Je ne vous dirais pas de ne pas chercher dans les livres puisque vous allez quand même le faire, juste de ne pas oublier que les auteurs sont rarements objectifs sur des sujets aussi sensibles que les mercenaires." expliqua t'il avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre. Aussitôt, les trois amis se jetèrent dans la bibliothèque pour chercher activement tout ce qu'ils pourraient trouver sur cette Parade Noire. Ce fut Hermione qui trouva un livre sur les mercenaires dans le monde sorcier après deux heures de recherches intensives. Cinq minutes furent aussi nécessaires avant de trouver le chapitre sur l'organisation en question.

_L'organisation de la Parade Noire, ou Parade Noire tout court, est l'une des agences de mercenaires les plus controversées du monde sorcier. Outre le fait qu'elle accepte n'importe quel travail sans distinctions, cette agence est aussi connue pour employer bon nombre de créatures magiques et d'hybrides réputés dangereux, ce qui lui vaut d'être classée la huitième des dix organisations les plus dangereuses par le Ministère et d'être surveillée activement par les aurors qui la soupçonnent d'être très proche de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. De très nombreuses rumeurs circulent sur cette agence et sur ses membres. Si les plus extravagantes disent que les employés -appelés "Corbeaux"- se comptent par milliers, les plus rationnelles les estiment à quelques centaines répartis en différentes sections (espionnage, intervention...). Elle a aussi participé à certaines guerres moldues sous des faux noms, comme en Europe centrale, au Moyen-Orient et en Afrique. La principale particularité de cette organisation réside dans le fait qu'elle emploie aussi bien des soldats moldus que des sorciers, ce qui la rend particulièrement pleine de ressources et encore plus dangereuse que les autres agences de mercenaires._

_Lors de la guerre contre Vous-savez-qui, le Ministère tenta de la dissoudre à cause du témoignage d'anciens mangemorts qui soutenaient qu'un petit groupe de Corbeaux avaient impitoyablement massacré plusieurs familles dont un seul membre était mangemort. Le porte parole de la Parade Noire certifia que les employés étaient en situation de légitime défense et qu'on ne pouvait donc rien leur reprocher. Faute de preuves suffisantes -les lieux avaient été totalement détruits lors des combats- le Ministère fut obligé d'abandonner l'affaire et garde depuis une vieille rancune contre cette agence._

Les trois amis étaient soufflés : Ils savaient que Max n'était pas un tendre quand il s'agissait de combattre mais l'idée même qu'il ait pu participer à un massacre de ce genre les mettaient mal à l'aise. Une boule dans l'estomac, le trio griffondor se rendit dans la cuisine pour discuter de leurs découvertes, cuisine où était aussi Sirius en train de lire le journal.

"Eh les jeunes, quoi de neuf depuis le diner... qu'est ce que vous avez ? On dirait que vous avez vu Voldemort dans le salon !" s'exclama t'il en voyant leurs mines atterées. D'un signe de tête, ils mirent Sirius au courant de leurs découvertes et celui-ci devint de plus en plus blanc au fur et à mesure du récit. A la fin, l'évadé d'Azkaban avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains et respirait profondément, tentant d'assimiler correctement les nouvelles infos pas des plus réjouissantes. D'un bond, il se leva de sa chaise et marcha d'un pas rapide vers la chambre du principal concerné et contre laquelle il tambourina avec force, les trois jeunes derrière lui. La voix de Max les enjoignit à entrer, ce qu'ils firent sans hésiter. Le jeune homme était allongé sur son lit, un ordinateur portable sur le ventre et pianotait frénétiquement son rapport. Il jeta un oeil distrait aux personnes présentes avant de retourner à son rapport.

"Vous avez trouvé ce que vous vouliez ?"

"Comment avez vous pu nous cacher ce détail !" explosa Sirius, il avait déjà entendu parler de la Parade Noire et ce nom suffisait à faire frémir n'importe qui de suffisament lucide.

"Dumbledore a jugé qu'il était plus opportun de ne pas faire savoir ce détail. Et à voir votre réaction, je crois qu'il avait raison." répondit Max en fermant son ordinateur et en soupirant.

"C'est... c'est vrai tout ce qui est marqué dans le livre ?" demanda Hermione d'un ton tremblant. Le mercenaire poussa un profond soupir en s'enfonçant dans son lit.

"Ce n'est qu'une version de la vérité. La vérité elle même dépend la plupart du temps de notre propre point de vue. Oui, c'est vrai, les Corbeaux ont massacré des gens qui avaient un mangemort dans leurs familles mais c'est hors du contexte. On les avait pisté depuis plusieurs jours et on leur avait ordonné de se rendre, sur ordre officieux des aurors. Ils nous avaient proposés un terrain neutre pour discuter de leurs reddition. Avant d'arriver sur place, on a découvert que c'était un piège pour nous avoir et s'il y a bien une chose qu'on ne supporte pas, c'est qu'on nous tende un piège. On a donc éliminé tous ceux qui participaient au guet-apens, c'est à dire la famille." expliqua patiemment Max. A la fin de son explication, tous arborraient une moue sceptique mais un peu moins scandalisé que tout à l'heure.

"D'accord, vous aviez de bonnes raisons de les tuer mais si vous êtes si puissants que ça, comment être sûrs qu'il n y a pas un de vos collègues dans le camp de Voldemort ?" contra Sirius qui avait encore un goût amer dans la bouche.

"Ah oui, c'est vrai que ça aurait été problématique mais ça ne risque pas d'être le cas. On est assez organisés et on a pour régle d'or de ne jamais prendre de missions qui pourraient nous amener à combattre un autre Corbeau. De plus, Voldemort ne risque pas de s'adresser à nous vu ce qu'on a mis à ses adeptes." expliqua Max. "Quoi qu'il en soit, ne dévoilez cette information à personne, je dis bien personne. J'ai déjà désobéi à Dumbledore en vous le disant et je n'ai pas envie que l'Ordre au grand complet nous fasse une scène au milieu d'une réunion." Après quelques autres explications, les trois jeunes ressortirent de la chambre pour aller directement dans les leurs. Les brusques émotions de la soirée les avaient vidés et c'est avec un soulagement prononcé qu'ils tombèrent dans leurs lits. Tandis que Ron faisait des cauchemars à propos de Max qui lui déversait des araignées sur tout le corps (même chez quelqu'un de normal, ça fout les jetons) Harry faisait un rêve qu'il aurait préféré ne pas refaire : celui de l'attaque d'Arthur Weasley par Nagini. (Je ne vais pas redécrire le rêve) Se réveillant en sursaut et en nage avec Ron qui gémissait toujours dans la même pièce, Harry secoua un instant la tête pour chasser les dernières brumes du sommeil et fonça vers la chambre du membre de l'Ordre qui était de garde cette nuit.

En temps normal, il aurait plutôt fonçé chercher Max mais avec tout ce qu'il avait appris sur lui, il préférait attendre d'avoir fait la part des choses avant de lui demander quoi que ce soit. Mais la malchance continuait de le poursuivre puisque le membre de garde cette nuit là était Snape en personne.

"Potter ? Vous trouvez que vous n'empiétez pas assez sur mon espace vital ou quoi ?" lança le maître des potions d'un ton acerbe. Mais il en fallait plus pour faire oublier à Harry l'événement majeur de la nuit.

"Monsieur ! Je viens de voir M.Weasley se faire attaquer à l'instant, il faut l'aider !" Snape ouvrit de grands yeux sous le coup de la surprise un court instant avant que ceux ci ne se plissent d'un air perçant.

"Ok, Potter. Quelles preuves avez vous de ce que vous avancez ? Parce qu'il est hors de question que j'envoie des membres de l'Ordre sur la seule parole d'un gamin prétentieux."

"Des... des preuves ? Mais j'ai pas de preuves, je viens de faire une vision, les seules preuves sont... dans mon cerveau." balbutia Harry en désespérant un peu plus. Soudain la lumière se fit chez le Survivant qui trouva la preuve dont Arthur Weasley avait tant besoin.

"La légilimencie... Monsieur, utilisez la légilimencie pour voir mon rêve si vous ne me croyez pas." implora Harry, même si le fait d'implorer Snape lui coutait énormément. L'espion de l'Ordre le toisa un instant d'un air méfiant avant de soupirer, de tirer sa baguette et de lancer le sort de légilimencie. Harry revit lui aussi l'attaque du serpent de Voldemort mais au moins, ça permettait à Snape de le croire et de localiser précisemment le membre de l'Ordre, puisque Hary n'avait aucune idée d'où M.Weasley faisait sa ronde. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, Snape abaissa sa baguette et partit d'un pas rapide.

"Très bien, Potter. On s'en occupe, maintenant recouchez vous ou priez pour que ça ne soit pas un piège." lança le maître des potions en disparaissant au détour d'un couloir. A bout de souffle, Harry resta pantois quelques minutes dans le couloir maintenant vide puis descendit dans le salon, sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir aussitôt. Fatigué à l'extrême mais heureux d'avoir sauvé quelqu'un. Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé et regarda sans le voir le décor autour de lui pendant qu'il réfléchissait à toute allure. Lors de sa cinquième année d'avant le voyage temporel, Arthur Weasley s'était fait attaqué avant les vacances et là, les événements semblaient se dérouler avec un train de retard. Est ce que ce voyage avait changé tant de choses ? Indéniablement, la guerre contre Voldemort prenait un autre tournant avec les deux mercenaires dans le camp de l'Ordre, ce qui forçait le mage noir à adapter ses plans, voire même à les changer. D'un seul coup, Harry réalisa que tout ce qu'il avait vécu lors de son année dernière ne serait pas la même chose que cette année ci. Si cela se trouvait, Sirius allait survivre mais des dizaines de membres de l'Ordre allaient mourir.

D'un geste sec, Harry ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de monter, ça ne servait à rien de se lamenter alors qu'il fallait aller de l'avant pour mieux combattre Voldemort. Peut être devrait il apprendre à se battre sans sa baguette. D'abord apprendre à se battre à mains nues puis essayer de pouvoir lancer des sorts informulés, ce qui allait être particulièrement éprouvant mais qui lui donnerait un avantage certain : personne ne s'attendrais à ce qu'un gamin de quinze/seize ans sache lancer des sotilèges informulés. C'était décidé, il allait apprendre les sortilèges informulés en cachette et s'entraîner d'arrache-pied pour pouvoir se battre le plus tôt possible et pour cela, il fallait commencer le plus tôt possible. Harry se leva donc sous le coup de sa brusque montée d'adrénaline et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la bibliothèque des Black qu'il espérait bien remplie... et elle l'était.

Des livres de toutes sortes étaient parfaitemement rangés dans la bibliothèque, en particulier ceux parlant de la magie noire, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait, ni ce qui l'intéresserait un jour. Pour l'instant, il cherchait les ouvrages sur les sorts informulés qui étaient dans un coin de la bibliothèque, à côté de la magie sans baguette -un peu trop tôt pour moi ça, songea Harry- et en prit une petite pile qu'il entreprit de lire concensieusement. Une demie heure plus tard, il avait un mal de crâne épouvantable mais avait compris une chose essentielle : si on voulait réussir un sort infomulé, il fallait de la concentration, énormément de concentration. Il fallait agir exactement comme pour lancer un sort normal sauf que l'incantation était remplacée par la concentration, ce qui demandait de l'énergie et de l'attention en grande quantité. Repoussant les livres sur la table, Harry sortit sa baguette et chercha un sort pour commencer à s'entraîner. D'abord, essayer avec un sort simple, comme le wingardium leviosa. Une heure plus tard, il s'énervait plus que de raison sur sa plume pour la faire léviter, il avait réussi à la faire un peu bouger et puis plus rien.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ?" Tout à sa concentration, Harry n'avait pas entendu Max se ramener et sursauta violemment. Il bredouilla quelque chose d'inintelligible pendant que le mercenaire se penchait au dessus des livres.

"Hhmmm, sorts informulés, hein ? Je vois que tu te laisses pas aller, c'est bien. Si je peux me permettre, ne t'attends pas à des résultats formidables tout de suite. C'est comme l'ocllumencie, on ne devient pas un pro comme Snape en très peu de temps mais les progrés seront constants. Au mieux pour une première fois, tu devrais pouvoir faire bouger la plume" Après ces quelques mots d'encouragement, le mercenaire ressortit de la bibliothèque après avoir prit le bouquin qu'il cherchait, laissant Harry de nouveau seul et exténué. Décidant qu'il avait parfaitement rempli l'objectif de son entrainement d'aujourd'hui, le Survivant rangea les livres dans les étagères et se rendit dans la cuisine. Le jour n'était pas encore levé et Molly avait fonçé à St Mangouste, ce qui faisait que presque personne ne squattait la pièce. Presque car Ron s'était réveillé à son tour, les araignées avaient eu raison de son sommeil. Ils passèrent le reste du début de matinée à discuter de tout et de rien avant que les autres membres de l'Ordre et ne les rassurent sur l'état du père de famille.


	11. Fin des vacances et test

Pitti voyage temporel

Chapitre 11 : fin des vacances... et test.

Ce chapitre m'a amusé au plus haut point. Notamment pour trouver une explication moldue à la maladie des Londubat et son remède car oui, vous avez bien lu, Franck et Alice Londubat vont guérir, pas un truc extraordinaire qui va se faire en cinq minutes mais quand même une nette amélioration.

**12 square Grimmauld, 1995.**

Les journées se suivaient et se ressemblaient au 12 square Grimmauld. Arthur Weasley reprenait doucement des forces, Harry faisait des progrès réguliers en sorts informulés et en occlumencie -ce qui satisfaisait Snape au point qu'il s'abstienne de balancer une réplique cinglante- et Kamina était revenue de chez ses descendants et passait désormais tous ses après-midi avec Tonks à faire du shopping. Elle avait d'ailleurs causé une peur bleue chez le Survivant et ses amis quand elle avait déboulé en plein après midi sous un soleil intense. Ils avaient craint un instant qu'elle ne parte en cendre à tout moment mais comme cette situation tardait à venir, la peur s'était muée en étonnement. A ce jour, il n'y avait aucun cas de vampire redevenant humain et pourtant, elle se tenait en plein soleil mais ne cramait pas. Puis elle avait daigné leur montrer l'anneau que Max avait piqué à Dace Sontan et qui la protégeait du soleil.

Aujourd'hui, ils devaient rendre visite à Arthur Weasley à St Mangouste. Après un voyage assez éprouvant et pénible, ils pénétrèrent dans l'établissement de soins magique et se rendirent au quatrième étage, là où était soigné le père de famille. Une partie de l'Ordre était là ainsi que Molly qui pestait contre le médicomage stagiaire qui avait essayé de faire des points de suture.

"Franchement, c'était stupide et complètement dangereux d'essayer ça. Quand je te disais que ton amour des moldus était dangereux." tempêta t'elle.

"N'empêche, si la morsure n'était pas magique, ça aurait pu aider considérablement. Et puis, ça avait le mérite de prendre le problème sous un autre angle." calma Max, mais il en fallait plus pour calmer une épouse folle d'inquiétude.

"Un autre angle, oui : le mauvais."

"Ca, il ne pouvait pas le savoir !"

La discussion prit un peu trop d'ampleur ce qui obligea les quatre jeunes et la vampire à fuir au salon de thé pour éviter de se faire prendre entre deux feux.

"Il est toujours aussi enflammé, Max ?" demanda Harry en montant les escaliers. Kamina eut un sourire amusé avant de secouer la tête.

"Seulement quand on dénigre le monde moldu. Dans ces cas là, on ne l'arrête plus qu'en l'assommant... dîtes, je voudrais vous poser une question. Je sais que Max vous a dit pour notre agence et j'aimerais savoir ce qui vous vient à l'esprit quand vous y pensez, tout en sachant que ce que vous direz ne pourra pas nous faire arrêter notre mission ou d'autres trucs dans le genre."

Harry se mit à réfléchir intensément, qu'est ce qu'il pensait de toute cette histoire ? Au début, il avait bien sûr été choqué d'apprendre ça et d'imaginer qu'ils avaient peut être fait certaines des choses qui étaient marquées dans les livres. Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, ça aurait été vachement bizarre qu'ils n'aient pas fait au moins une mission de ce genre alors qu'ils bossaient pour une agence qui étaient jugée la huitième plus dangereuse par le ministère. Donc, de un : ils étaient mercenaires, c'était donc relativement normal et de deux : il n'était pas mercenaire lui même, il n'avait donc pas à les juger. Ron fut le premier à parler, avec sa spontanéité légendaire.

"Moi, tant que vous êtes de notre côté, ça ne me pose pas de problème." assura t'il. La vampire lui envoya un petit sourire chaleureux et se tourna vers la brune qui semblait chercher ses mots.

"Vous pensez bien que je me méfie quand même un peu. Mais dans l'ensemble, ça va à peu près."

"Eeuuuhh, vous êtes sure que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ?" demanda Ginny, pas très sure de ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Kamina lui fit un signe de tête encourageant et la jeune Weasley inspira à fond avant de lancer d'un ton rapide.

"Jetrouvequec'estvraimentignoblemaisj'aipaslechoixqued'accepterdonctantpis." La vampire eut une moue étonnée en entendant la tirade puis éclata de rire, attirant sur elle les regards furieux des guérisseurs. Quand elle se fut un peu calmée, elle tapota l'épaule de Ginny d'un air rassurant puis se tourna vers Harry. Celui ci avala sa salive... et s'étouffa avec. (Bruit de disque qui dérape) Après avoir fini de tousser à s'en décoller les poumons et fait calmer les rires de ses amis, Harry se redressa et regarda Kamina.

"Je ne crois pas que je puisses te juger; ou que j'en ai envie. Vous m'avez aidé, tout les deux, et si j'avais besoin d'aide, genre un combat contre Voldemort, je me tournerais vers vous sans hésiter." La coréenne haussa un instant les sourcils avant que ses épaules ne s'affaissent et que son regard ne se fasse plus triste. Visiblement, les paroles et surtout la sincérité du Survivant l'avait émue plus qu'elle ne l'avait prévue. Déglutissant difficilement et chassant les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir, elle inspira un bon coup et sourit faiblement aux quatre jeunes en face d'elle.

"Merci, ça me touche énormément ce que vous me dîtes, Sauf Ginny mais je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas grave, et je dois avouer que je suis un peu émue que vous me fassiez autant confiance et... ce n'est pas Neville que je viens de voir passer ?"

Harry se retourna brutalement et eut le temps de voir Augusta Londubat avant que celle ci ne disparaisse dans le couloir. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les cinq compères étaient dans le même couloir pour essayer de retrouver Neville et sa grand mère. Et ils les retrouvèrent alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à changer d'aile. Harry prit quand même le temps de noter mentalement qu'ils n'étaient pas loin de la chambre de Franck et d'Alice.

"Eh, Neville, attends nous !" cria Ginny en courant. Le gryffondor sursauta brusquement en entendant ses amis l'appeler alors que personne ne savait qu'il allait voir ses parents. Bien évidemment, sa grand mère se retourna à son tour, scrutant de ses yeux perçants les nouveaux arrivants.

"Qu... qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?" Balbutia Neville, surpris et un peu effrayé pendant que les autres arrivaient.

"Eh ben, Mon père s'est fait hospitaliser récemment et on allait vers le salon de thé, et toi, pourquoi tu viens ici ?" demanda Ron. Neville eut immédiatement un air confus et bafouilla quelques mots inintelligibles dont "rien, rien" ce que n'apprécia pas sa grand mère.

"Rien ? Allons Neville, ce qui est arrivé à Franck et à Alice n'est pas rien. Tu devrais être fier d'eux."

"Je suis fier d'eux ! Mais je ne veux pas qu'on me plaigne !" répondit Neville.

"Il n'y a pas de raison de te plaindre, ce que tes parents ont fait mérite les plus grands honneurs."

"Et vous êtes ?" demanda Augusta en détaillant la coréenne d'un oeil méfiant.

"Oh, pardon je ne me suis pas présenté : Kamina Ostu-ri, je suis la prof de DCFM de Neville." se présenta la jeune femme en tendant la main. La grand mère de Neville la jaugea un instant du regard avant de serrer la main offerte.

"Augusta Londubat, la grand mère de Neville. Nous allions rendre visites aux parents de Neville dans la salle Janus Thickey." expliqua t'elle en désignant une salle d'un signe de tête.

"Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler. On a toujours pas trouvé de remèdes, n'est ce pas ?" Augusta secoua tristement la tête en soupirant lourdement pendant que les quatre gryffondors avaient un regards mi-triste, mi-compréhensif. Tout à coup, Kamina releva la tête et se frotta le menton pensivement avant qu'un léger sourire n'orne ses lèvres.

"Vous avez essayé tous les examens ?" demanda t'elle alors qu'Alice arrivait d'un air rêveur, le regard en l'air et avec un sourire enfantin.

"Tous, hélas sans résultats probants. Neville, jette-moi ce papier !" dit elle en voyant le papier de bonbon qu'Alice avait donné à son fils.

"Même les examens moldus ?" demanda la coréenne, s'attirant l'étonnement de tous. Seuls Harry et Hermione comprirent où elle voulait en venir au bout d'un petit moment.

"Les moldus ? Mais qu'est ce qu'ils viennent faire là-dedans ?" s'exclama Augusta qui était, malgré tout, intéressée par une possible nouvelle chance.

"Et bien, je ne sais pas exactement comment fonctionnent les examens sorciers." expliqua Kamina. "Mais il est évident que les moldus utilisent d'autres moyens pour reconnaître les maladies, parfois plus précis. Je pourrais leur faire passer d'autres examens et, qui sait, pourquoi pas découvrir un élément essentiel à leurs guérisons. Mais les médicomages, dans leur haute estime d'eux-mêmes, ne voudront jamais que je les emmènes dans un hôpital moldu. Donc il me faudrait votre autorisation. Vous êtes leur tutrice, si vous faites un papier disant comme quoi vous voulez que Franck et Alice passent des examens moldus, ils ne pourront rien faire et au pire, vous aurez tenté une nouvelle piste."

L'argumentation de la vampire semblait avoir fait mouche et Augusta réfléchissait intensément, tiraillée entre l'idée de peut être pouvoir guérir son fils et sa belle-fille et l'appréhension de les mettre en danger ou de voir ses espoirs s'écrouler mais la dernière phrase de la jeune femme acheva de la convaincre.

"Si vous voulez, vous pouvez venir avec moi. Comme ça vous jugerez par vous même que ces examens ne sont pas dangereux."

"Très bien." soupira Augusta, sortant un parchemin et une plume de son sac à main. "On va essayer, mais si jamais leurs états se mettent à empirer, on les ramène ici immédiatement."

"Vous avez ma parole ! Maintenant excusez moi, il faut que je prévienne Max et quelques amis toubibs." dit Kamina en s'éloignant et en sortant un portable de sa poche. Harry la regarda partir un instant avant que Neville ne lui tapote l'épaule, rongé par l'inquiétude.

"Tu es sûr que c'est sans danger ?" demanda t'il en se triturant les mains. Harry eut un léger sourire.

"Pourquoi ? T'as pas confiance ?"

"Non euh... si, mais..." s'embrouilla Neville sous les regards amusés des autres personnes.

"T'inquiètes, tu as le droit d'être méfiant. Mais je ne penses pas qu'elle puisse essayer quelque chose de dangereux sur tes parents sans t'avoir prévenu." Une bonne dizaine de minutes passèrent avant que les deux amoureux ne réapparaisse, l'air satisfait.

"Bon ok, on aura le nécessaire dès notre arrivé à l'hôpital mais avant ça, il faut les faire sortir sans se faire arrêter."

"Pourtant, vous avez dit qu'une autorisation suffirait."

"Officiellement oui, mais vous pensez bien qu'ils ne vont pas vouloir les laisser sortir comme ça. Il nous faut une diversion." expliqua Max avant de plisser les yeux d'un air calculateur. "C'est bien un Filet du Diable que je viens de voir passer ?" Hermione se retourna à temps pour voir une chose avec bon nombres de tentacules disparaître dans un couloir, le même genre de chose qu'ils avaient dû affronter lors de leur première année.

"Oui, c'en est bien un."

"Parfait ! C'est exactement ce dont nous avons besoin. Commencez à diriger nos deux malades vers la sortie et à mon signal, vous les faîtes sortir le plus vite possible." expliqua le mercenaire.

"Attends, Max !" l'arrêta Harry alors qu'il partait à la recherche de la plante. "Ce sera quoi, ton signal ?"

"Tu le reconnaîtras, le moment venu."

Bizarrement, le plus difficile dans la première partie du plan fut plus d'empêcher Franck et Alice de partir dans tous les sens que de tromper la vigilance des médicomages, ces derniers étant habitués à voir les malades et leurs famille se balader dans l'établissement. Ils étaient arrivés le plus près possible de la sortie sans trop attirer l'attention et attendaient maintenant le signal du mercenaire qui réapparut cinq minutes plus tard.

"Hello la compagnie. Bon, tenez vous prêts, notre occase va bientôt se présenter."

"Et elle consiste en quoi cette occase, exactement ?" demanda Hermione en plissant les yeux.

"Eh bien en fait, j'ai fait grandir le Filet du Diable à vitesse grand V pour qu'il occupe sans problème une salle inoccupée, puis je l'ai desséché et j'ai mis le feu à une de ses branches. Donc le temps que le feu se répande et qu'il soit détecté, ça devrait être dans... maintenant !"

En même temps que cette affirmation, une bonne partie du personnel partit d'un pas pressé dans la supposée direction de l'incendie. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, les dix personnes étaient dehors et s'avançaient à grands pas vers le Londres moldu après s'être vêtu de façon plus adaptée.

"Tu aurais pu aussi crier au feu, ça aurait été encore plus facile de les faire sortir dans la panique générale." remarqua Harry.

"Non, si j'avais crié au feu, ils auraient emmenés tout le monde dans une aile sécurisée et ça aurait été encore plus difficile de les faire sortir." expliqua Max en surveillant activement les deux malades tandis que Kamina appelait deux taxis pour conduire la petite troupe à l'hôpital. Faire rentrer tout le monde dans les deux monospaces ne fut pas une mince affaire, notamment à cause des sorciers qui n'avaient aucune connaissances du monde moldu et qui n'étaient pas très chauds à l'idée de rentrer dans un taxi moldu. Mais à force de persuasion, tout le monde accepta, bon gré mal gré d'entrer dans les voitures. Le voyage aurait pu être banal si Harry ne s'amusait pas à regarder les têtes émerveillées de ses amis. Après un petit quart d'heure de trajet à travers la circulation londonienne, les taxis s'arrêtèrent devant la façade d'un hôpital public. Après avoir réglé la course des taxis, le groupe entra dans l'établissement médical.

"Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?" demanda la secrétaire de l'accueil.

"Bonjour, nous sommes venus voir le docteur Foreman, (vous ne vous trompez pas, c'est bien lui.) s'il vous plait."

"Eeuuuhh oui, vous aviez rendez vous ?"

"Non, mais dîtes lui que Max Payne aimerait le voir."

Harry releva brusquement en entendant le nom qu'avait donné Max. Et si c'était son vrai nom ? Mais tous ses espoirs furent anéantis en voyant le sourire du jeune homme quand il se tourna légèrement vers eux, un sourire qui voulait dire : 'Tous ces faux noms m'amusent au plus haut point'. La secrétaire, quant à elle, prit son téléphone et composa ce qui devait être le numéro du bureau de ce Foreman.

"Allô ? Docteur Foreman ? Oui, j'ai un certain Max Payne qui voudrait... oui ? Très bien, d'accord." dit-elle avant de raccrocher son combiné. "Il vous attend, 3ème étage, aile sud."

"Merci bien. En route, la compagnie !"

Le jeune homme en tête, la troupe s'avança courageusement à travers le dédale de couloirs et de service que représentait cet hôpital avant d'arriver devant le bureau tant convoité après un quart d'heure de perdition. Les deux amoureux entrèrent sans prendre la peine de frapper et beuglèrent "Yo Foreman !" au médecin qui commençait déjà à avoir une migraine carabinée.

"Vous pouvez pas me laisser tranquille, bon sang ? Bon qu'est ce que vous voulez, qu'on en finisse !"

"Ne t'énerve donc pas comme ça ! Tu te souviens du poker d'il y a trois mois ?" demanda Kamina avec un air entendu.

"Bien sur que je m'en souviens, vous avez triché ! Avec des sorts ou pas, mais vous avez triché quand même !"

"Mais ça, tu ne peux pas le prouver." sourit Max. "Bref, tout ça pour te dire que ta dette sera effacée si tu nous aide à faire passer une batterie d'exams à ces deux là." dit il en désignant Franck et Alice. Le neurologue enfouit son visage dans ses mains en soupirant profondément, ces deux là allaient le tuer avant l'heure. Mais il n'avait pas les moyens de régler sa dette autrement, maudite soit cette partie de poker !

"Bon d'accord, je vais faire ce que je peux. Mais avant ça, dites moi leurs symptômes."

"Benn euh, la folie, ça compte ? En fait, ils ont été torturés jusqu'à la folie, par le doloris pour être précis. On n'a aucune idée précise d'où vient le bug et donc ça serait sympa si tu pouvais faire au moins une IRM et un PET-scan." (wikipedia est un outil extraordinaire)

Soupirant une fois de plus, Foreman acquiesça et prépara les examens pour le couple avec Kamina. En attendant les résultats, le reste des personnes allèrent dans la salle de repos, une légère appréhension au ventre, surtout Neville qui était angoissé à mort.

"Ca va consister en quoi, ces examens ?"

"Eh bien, je suis pas extrêmement callé en examens médicaux donc je sais pas comment ça marche pour l'IRM. Mais pour le PET-scan, on injecte un marqueur dans le sang pour voir la force du débit sanguin dans le corps... ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je vous l'ai dit, je sais pas grand chose en médecine." expliqua Max

**Au même moment, local d'examens.**

"Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'avais accepté de participer à ce poker là ?"

"Parce que j'avais utilisé mon ton suppliant, celui face auquel tu ne peux rien me refuser." sourit la jeune femme en ne quittant pas l'écran des yeux puis, pour se donner raison et extorquer un peu d'argent. "Donnes moi cinquante livres, s'il te plaaaaîîîîîtt."

"Ah oui, je me souviens. Et vous comptez m'amener des patients en plus souvent comme ça ?"

"Seulement des cas extrêmes, comme eux par exemple... comment elle s'appelle ?"

"Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?" s'effraya le médecin.

"Tu t'es fait tout beau, la belle chemise et la cravate qui coûtent cher, sans parler des chaussures de marque bien cirées et snif snif... oui, de l'eau de toilette de marque aussi. T'as envie de mettre toutes les chances de ton côté, donc c'est que c'est un gros morceau, genre un kilo de caviar Beluga." (House's spirit)

"Laisse tomber, ça ne te regarde pas. De plus, ta métaphore est naz... c'était quoi ce truc ? Reviens en arrière."

Fronçant les sourcils, La vampire se concentra et visionna les coupes précédentes du cerveau de Franck.

"Là !" indiqua Foreman en posant son doigt sur l'écran et en plissant les yeux. "On dirait des caillots de sang entre les deux hémisphères, près du cortex préfrontal."

"Tu penses à un AVC (accident vasculaire cérébral) ?"

"Possible. J'ai jamais expérimenté votre truc, le doloris, mais d'après ce que tu m'en as dit, ça a de quoi faire crever le plafond à la tension artérielle alors à répétition... un AVC est plus que probable. Et si jamais les caillots se sont infiltrés dans les cortex, ça a dû faire de jolis dégâts."

"Alors, ton diagnostic, docteur Foreman ?" demanda Kamina en sentant une montée d'adrénaline la prendre, ils avaient peut être la fin du calvaire pour les Londubat à portée de main.

"Il faudrait confirmer par le PET-scan mais s'il s'agit effectivement d'un AVC, il faudrait prévoir des anticoagulants et des corticoïdes."

"Ok, tu fais ça et moi je vais voir la famille." dit elle en s'éloignant à grands pas.

"Eh mais attend... évidemment, c'est moi qui me tapes le plus gros boulot... je vais les tuer !" maugréa le médecin en s'éloignant à son tour pour préparer l'opération. Les deux futures victimes, quant à elles, expliquaient la découverte à la famille. Quand ils eurent fini, l'opération était déjà bien avancée.

"Donc, si j'ai bien compris, une artère avait cédé et du sang a endommagé une zone de leurs cerveaux." résuma Augusta. Les deux mercenaires acquiescèrent et Hermione faisait une traduction sommaire pour le reste des personnes.

"Exactement, on doit bien avouer que c'est une nouvelle pour nous puisqu'on a jamais vu quelqu'un survivre à un AVC sans intervention (enfin je me comprend), mais ils sont toujours vivants. Les médecins vont aspirer les caillots ainsi que leur administrer des corticoïdes pour dégonfler les zones du cerveau concernées. Il vaudrait mieux que vous évitiez de vous faire trop d'espoirs, on a trouvé ce qui avait causé leur état actuel mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça va les guérir. Si ça se trouve, leur état est irréversible." prévint la coréenne.

"Je sais." soupira la grand mère de Neville. "Mais au moins, ce n'est plus un mystère et ça parait moins désespéré."

"Vous avez raison... vous voulez les voir ? Comme ça je vous présenterais un ami."

Toute la petite troupe suivit la vampire dans l'hôpital jusqu'à la chambre de dernière minute des époux Londubat, époux qui avaient des bandages autour de la tête et auxquels Foreman avait fini d'administrer les médicaments.

"Yo Foreman, on t'amène la famille !" s'exclamèrent les deux zinzins.

"Hé, vous êtes dans un hôpital ici, alors éviter de beugler à tout va ! Surtout que l'anesthésie va cesser." intima Foreman en les fusillant du regard. Toutes les personnes présentes s'assirent sur ce qui pouvait servir de siège et honneur aux dames. Augusta s'assit sur un des sièges les plus proches des lits, Hermione et Ginny sur la banquette et Kamina... sur les genoux de son chéri. Les autres garçons se placèrent sur ce qui restait et tous attendirent que les époux Londubat se réveillent. Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux malades commencèrent à s'agiter, ils papillonnèrent des yeux un instant... et vomirent de la bile dans les deux haricots (en tout cas, ça me le fait toujours, à moi) que tendaient Foreman et Neville. Une fois toute la bile rendue, les deux époux relevèrent la tête pour voir le visage terriblement anxieux de leur fils, qu'ils ne reconnaissaient peut être pas. Un instant de flottement dura pendant lequel une forte tension était palpable et où chaque seconde passée sans réactions déchirait un peu plus les cœurs. Mais quand des larmes perlèrent à leurs yeux et qu'ils tendirent les bras vers Neville, un soulagement sans nom emplit la salle et tout le monde poussa un soupir presque en même temps.

Le jeune gryffondor écarquilla les yeux et se jeta dans les bras de ses parents... enfin, sa grand mère, voyant son état de choc, le poussa dans les bras de ses parents enfin retrouvés. Tout absorbé à l'étreinte parentale, Neville se laissa complètement aller et commença à sangloter lourdement sur l'épaule de sa mère. Le neurologue donna le signal en se retirant pour laisser la famille fraîchement retrouvée, imité par les autres. Quand ils furent dans le couloir et que la porte fut fermée, le reste de la troupe laissa transpirer son soulagement. Les filles s'étaient enlacées, les larmes aux yeux, et les garçons souriaient bêtement en regardant en l'air. Les deux mercenaires, quant à eux, discutaient avec Foreman.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, il faudrait éviter que cette affaire soit ébruitée. D'abord parce que ce sont des sorciers et ensuite parce que ça attirerait l'attention sur nous deux." expliqua Max.

"Ouais, ouais... vous effacez ma dette, alors ?"

"Ouais, c'est bon Eric, on est quitte." dit Kamina. Le médecin sourit d'un air soulagé et ils rentrèrent tous les trois dans la chambre. Les quatre Londubat étaient toujours étroitement enlacés et il dut toussoter pour signaler sa présence avec un peu de tact. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un seul geste, Augusta s'était jetée sur lui et se répandait en remerciements. Quand la grand mère de Neville consentit enfin à le lâcher, le neurologue resta figé quelques instants avant de reprendre sa conscience professionnelle et de se tourner vers ses deux patients.

"Bonjour, je suis le docteur Foreman. Est ce que vous comprenez ce que je dis ?"

Les époux échangèrent un regard humide avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais à la place de paroles cohérentes, ce fut une sorte de borborygmes étranglé qui sortit de leurs bouches.

"C'est aussi arrivé avant." ajouta Augusta d'une voix enjouée.

"Bon d'accord, vous ne pouvez peut être pas encore parler pour l'instant, donc répondez juste en hochant la tête, vous avez compris ?" Les deux époux acquiescèrent. "Excellent, est que vous vous sentez capables d'écrire vos noms ?" demanda la médecin, suivi d'un nouvel acquiescement. Les parents de Neville se saisirent d'un stylo, d'un cahier et s'appliquèrent à écrire leurs noms. Quand ils tendirent les résultats, les trois personnes durent plisser les yeux pour mieux déchiffrer les gribouillis. Le nom d'Alice Londubat était plus lisible que celui de son mari qui ressemblait en grande partie à un dessin en forme de "Franck". Mais les deux étaient suffisamment lisibles pour qu'il ne puisse y avoir de doutes sur la santé mentale réacquise des deux époux.

"C'est parfait ! Les résultats sont excellents, ils vont donc pouvoir sortir dans la journée." annonça Foreman.

"De toutes façons, on les aurait fait sortir à la fin de la journée."

"Qu'est ce que... Ah, je vois, vous les avez fait sortir de leurs lieux de soins sans la permission, c'est ça ?

"Mais c'est qu'il commence à nous connaître, le p'tiot !" ironisa Kamina.

Le médecin prit congé peu de temps après, ayant d'autres patient à soigner, et laissa le soin de faire sortir tout le monde à nos deux amis qu'il n'oublia pas de maudire. Sortir de l'hôpital fut plus facile que d'y entrer, notamment parce qu'il ne fallait plus empêcher Franck et Alice d'aller dans tous les sens, ceux ci étant collés à leurs fils et avec des perruques pour cacher les bandages. Le trajet retour se déroula dans une bien meilleure ambiance qu'à l'aller. Remettre les deux malades discrètement dans leurs chambres ne fut pas chose aisée mais ils réussirent tant bien que mal, notamment grâce aux jeunes sorciers qui se chargeaient de faire diversion. A ce propos, Ron fut particulièrement convaincant quand il courut dans les couloirs de l'hôpital en hurlant qu'il avait un chien orange mort sur la tête.

Le lendemain, le personnel de St Mangouste découvrit les époux Londubat bien plus réactifs au monde extérieur qu'avant mais mirent ça sur un des nombreux mystères de la magie, mystère qui fit hurler de rage Bellatrix Lestrange quand elle lut un article de la Gazette sur l'amélioration spectaculaire de l'état des époux Londubat. Plus tard dans la soirée, d'autres hurlements suivirent en deux lieux différents. Le premier lieu était le repaire de Voldemort, en réaction avec la joie que la guérison des Londubat avait fait naître. Le second lieu était le 12 Square Grimmauld et n'avait strictement rien à voir. Pour alléger encore plus l'atmosphère, les jumeaux avaient eu l'idée de tester un de leurs produits pour leur future boutique. Ils avaient parsemé une poudre de leurs fabrication dans les plats et toute les personnes présentes possédaient maintenant des caractérisitiques animales. (furry powwaaa !)

Les premières apparitions furent les oreilles de panthères qui poussèrent sur la tête de Tonks -elle tatonna un instant avant de lancer un "ouah, cool !" très apprécié des jumeaux et de rendre ses nouvelles oreilles roses- puis les cheveux de Ron qui se transformèrent en une véritable crinière pendant qu'un museau lui poussait en plein milieu de la figure. Sentant quelque chose de dur pousser au dessus de ses oreilles, Harry promena son regard sur la table en essayant de reconnaître les animaux.

Maugrey avait les cheveux qui s'étaient transformés en pics très pointus et un fin museau était apparu : un hérisson. Fred et Georges avaient les même yeux cernés de noir et la même queue bariolée marron et noir : des ratons laveur. Hermione s'était vu attribuer des oreilles de chat aussi mais les rayures noires et oranges précisaient un tigre.

"Bon ça suffit !" s'exclama Molly, transformée en partie en panda (pandi panda... j'ai honte). " J'en ai assez de vos pitreries à tous les deux ! Ce qui est arrivé à Franck et Alice est fabuleux mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que vous y mettiez votre grain de sel !"

"Je ssssssuis d'accord. A forccccceee, çççççççça devient lourd !" dit Max dont les pupilles fendues rendaient son regard noir encore plus... noir.

"Ben quoi, nyah ? Je trouve que c'est marrant tout ça ! Nyahaha." répliqua Kamina en... ronronnant doucement.

"Cccccce n'est pas toi qui sssssse retrouve avec un défaut de locutttttttion."

"Nyah ?"

"... rien, laisssssssse tomber."

"Euh, dites ? C'est pas tout mais, est ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire à quoi je ressemble ?" demanda Harry. Hermione se tourna vers lui et pouffa de rire, dévoilant des canines bien développées.

"T'es trop mignon comme ça ! Avec tes cornes de bêlier et tes cheveux frisés." dit elle avant d'éclater de rire.

"Bien maintenant, fini de rire, donnez les antidotes." dit Remus dont la transformation était évidente, un loup. Les jumeaux se regardèrent dans le noir des yeux avant de se retourner en souriant.

"Nan !"

"Donnez les ou je vous met un coup de boule." menaca Harry. Les jumeaux arrêtèrent de sourire, essayant de juger la dangerosité de la menace. Pour les convaincre et aussi pour se convaincre, Harry s'approcha d'un mur et y mit un coup de tête. Il fut un peu étonné de ne rien sentir du tout, mais il fut littéralement ahuri en voyant le trou qu'il avait laissé dans le mur.

"Wahou, j'ai rien senti du tout... donc vous avez comp... ils sont passés où ?" 

"Ils ont fonçççççççé à l'étage chercher l'antidote. Manifesssssstement, ta petite démonsssssstratttttion a consssssssidérablement refroidi leurs envies de rebellion."

"Je suis fier de toi, Harry. Se faire obéïr de Fred et Georges est un exploit à inscrire dans les annales, ouaif !" s'exclama Sirius en remuant sa queue noire de Patmol. Finalement, les jumeaux redonnèrent leurs apparences normales aux résidents de la maison et en contrepartie, ils ne furent pas trop engueulés. Seule Kamina insista pour garder ses oreilles de chat et glissa l'antidote dans une de ses poches.


	12. Rentrée et explosion

Pitti voyage temporel

Si le chapitre d'avant était bien gentil tout plein, dans celui ci les ennuis commencent à apparaitre.

Chapite 12 : rentrée et explosion.

**12 Square Grimmauld, 1995.**

Toute les personnes qui vivaient au 12 Square Grimmauld se réveillèrent de bonne heure, mais pas de bonne humeur et cela pour une bonne raison : c'était la rentrée des classes et tous les jeunes sorciers, sauf Hermione, n'avaient pas du tout envie de retourner à Poudlard pour y affronter les professeurs tyranniques et le vieux directeur cinglé.

L'ambiance fut néanmoins beaucoup plus légère qu'avant, notamment grâce à l'amélioration de l'état des Londubat. Depuis, malgré l'enfermement, tous avaient le sourire et avaient l'impression d'avoir passé les meilleures vacances qui soient.

"Allez, dépêchez vous ou on va être en retard !" tempêta Molly depuis le rez de chaussée.

"C'est bon ! De toutes façons, on sera à la gare en cinq minutes avec les voitures du ministère." répondit Ron dans le couloir.

"Justement non ! Aujourd'hui, c'est vos deux professeurs qui vous accompagnent tandis que j'irais voir ton père. Alors dépêchez vous de faire vos valises !"

Tout en finissant de faire sa valise, Harry se demanda comment allait s'organiser le voyage avec les deux guignols. Nul doute qu'ils s'étaient organisés depuis lontemps mais restait la question de savoir quel était le moyen de locomotion, portoloin, balais, transplanage ? Bien que les deux dernières options auxquelles il avait pensé étaient plutôt risquées, ils avaient très bien pu trouver une solution pour palier le manque de sécurité. Quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous en bas à prendre leurs petit déjeuners quand les deux mercenaires déboulèrent dans la pièce, habillés tous les deux d'un pantalon de pyjama et d'un T-shirt.

"Bien le bonjour, vous êtes matinaux aujourd'hui."

"Evidemment qu'on est matinaux, c'est... z'auriez pas oublié, des fois ?" demanda Harry qui craignait la réponse.

"Oublié quoi ? Que c'est la rentrée ? Allons, pour qui nous prends tu ?" s'exclama Max avant de chuchoter à l'oreille féline de sa compagne. "Heureusement que je viens de m'en souvenir !"

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, quand les deux hurluberlus eurent finis de s'habiller et de manger. Les six étudiants sortirent de la maison et trouvèrent deux berlines aux vitres teintées qui attendaient bien sagement sur le trottoir d'en face.

"Ah parfait ! Ils sont déjà là, nyah."

"Ouais, mais tu me prendras cet antidote avant qu'on arrive à Poudlard !" dit Max en s'avancant vers le côté conducteur de la première voiture.

"Nyaaannn, j'aime mes oreilles et je veux les garder !" s'écria la corréenne en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Secouant la tête, Max chuchota quelque chose au conducteur qui ouvrit les portes. Malgré leur proximité, Harry n'avait rien compris de ce qui avait été dit, notamment à cause de la langue utilisée qui ne lui disait rien, ça ressemblait à la langue des gobelins mais en plus rocailleux. D'un signe de tête, le français les enjoignit à monter et ils eurent la surprise de voir qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir l'extérieur ni les conducteurs.

"Hé mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?" demanda Ron, suspicieux. La vitre de devant s'abaissa et la vampire se retourna en souriant.

"Nyah ? Oh ça, C'est juste une précaution pour quand on amène des gens à interroger. Comme ça, quand on les relache, ils ne peuvent pas dire où ils étaient puisqu'ils n'ont rien vu ni entendu. Malheureusement, on ne fait pas dans le ramassage scolaire donc on a que ce modèle là."

Fort heureusement, ils n'allaient qu'à la gare et pas à Pré-au-lard parce que sinon, ils se seraient pendus avant d'être arrivés. Les deux berlines repartirent dès que tous les occupants furent sortis et les valises déchargées. Le petit groupe zigzaga entre les passants et passa le mur de briques avec un relative facilité, notamment grace à Kamina qui détournait l'attention avec ses oreilles de chat que les passants prenaient pour un accessoire excentrique. Tout le monde passa le mur et rentra dans le Poudlard Express et s'intallèrent dans la première voiture de libre. Ils commencèrent à ranger leurs valises quand Malfoy, Zabini et Nott entrèrent.

"Tiens, salut les serpentards, bonnes vacances ?"

"Si on veut, vous n'auriez pas vu passer Pansy par hasard ?" demanda Théodore. Un haussement d'épaule général lui répondit.

"Non, pourquoi ?" demanda à son tour Hermione.

"Elle devait venir chez Théodore les quatres derniers jours mais au dernier moment, ses parents ont envoyé un hibou disant que leur fille ne voulait plus fréquenter des traîtres à leur sang. Depuis tout nos courriers sont restés sans réponses et sur la gare, elle vient de nous fuir comme la peste." expliqua Malfoy de sa voix trainante avant de quitter la voiture. Le trajet se passa sans grande heurt, mis à part Parkinson qui les fusilla du regard avec une expression de dégout quand elle les croisa. Une pluie dense les attendait à la sortie de la gare, ce qui les obligea à cavaler jusqu'aux diligences.

"A votre avis, pourquoi elle a changé de comportement à ce point, Parkinson ?" demanda Ron en s'ébrouant.

"J'en sais rien, j'espère juste que ce n'est pas trop grave." soupira Hermione en relevant la tête de son livre. "Au mieux, elle s'est fait réprimander par ses parents et a peur que ça recommence si elle continue à traîner avec Malfoy. Au pire, elle est soumise à l'imperium. Dans tous les cas, on ne peut rien faire et il vaut mieux laisser Dumbledore s'occuper de ça."

La dilligence continua son chemin cahoteux sous la pluie intense et quand elle arriva devant les doubles portes, les trois amis ne perdirent pas un instant pour courir à l'intérieur. Mais s'ils furent secs en entrant, quelques secondes plus tard, ils furent littéralement trempés par Peeves qui avait eu la bonne idée de leur souhaiter bon retour avec des bombes à eau glacées. Maudissant l'esprit frappeur et ses manières, le groupe d'élèves se rendit dans la grande salle pour diner. Quand tout le monde fut installé, Dumbledore se leva, imposant le silence.

"Chers élèves, je vous souhaite bon retour à Poudlard. Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas reçus les nouvelles récemment ou qui ignoraient toute l'histoire, j'ai une très importante annonce à faire. Il y a à peu près quinze ans, les époux Londubats furent torturés par les mangemorts jusqu'à la folie. Pendant quinze ans, leurs cas sont restés une énigme pour le personnel de Ste Mangouste. Aujourd'hui, le mystère s'est encore plus épaissi, mais avec des conséquences bien meilleures. Il y a quelques jours, leur état s'est subitement amélioré sans aucune explications. Ceci doit nous apprendre à ne jamais perdre espoir et toujours croire en un futur meilleur. Ce soir donc, je propose de lever un toast." dit il en levant son verre, la quasi totalité de la grande salle l'imita et les Weasley allèrent même plus loin en se levant, le verre à la main et le sourire aux lèvres.

"Aux Londubat !" La grande salle résonna des deux mots prononcés à l'unisson et même les serpentards les plus récalcitrants bougonnèrent avant de plonger le nez dans leurs verres. Et au milieu de ce bordel, Neville rayonnait de bonheur, suffisament pour faire fuir un détraqueur sans avoir besoin d'un sort. Pas mal de monde présenta ses félicitations au gryffondor qui rougit comme une tomate. Harry ajouta sa pierre à l'ouvage en lancant un clin d'oeil à Neville puis observa la réaction des autres tables.

Les serdaigles et les poufsouffles discutaient joyeusement de cet événement miraculeux, certain allant même voir Neville, mais les serpentards tiraient presque tous la gueule sauf Malfoy, Nott et Zabini qui avaient un petit sourire de connivence, sourires que Harry aurait pu interprêter comme un complot s'il n'avait pas été au courant du revirement des serpentards. Et à l'autre bout de la table vert et argent, Parkinson tirait le plus la gueule avec Morton à coté d'elle, ce qui inquiéta fortement le Survivant. Quoi qu'il se soit passé pendant ses vacances, il espérait vraiment que Dumbledore, ou quelqu'un d'autre, arrange vite fait la situation. Mais la serpentarde n'occupa pas très longtemps ses pensées face au débordement de bonne humeur qui gagnait les trois autres tables.

En entrant dans le dortoir déserté depuis deux semaines, il eut la surprise de voir les jumeaux déjà dans un coin à comploter avec Lee Jordan. Haussant les épaules en signe d'impuissance, il s'assit dans son lit et sortit un emploi du temps bien particulier. Sur celui ci, il avait programmé ce qu'il devait travailler selon les jours de la semaine. Le mardi, il devait travailler exclusivement les sorts informulés; le jeudi, l'occlumencie uniquement et le reste de la semaine, c'était les devoirs sauf le dimanche qu'il avait de libre pour un éventuel retard à rattraper. Ron avait d'ailleurs piqué une crise en voyant qu'il s'était fait son propre emploi du temps, hurlant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une deuxième Hermione. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient mardi, donc informulés.

Se concentrant du mieux qu'il put, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la plume en face de lui, tentant de la faire gonfler et rétrécir le plus lentement possible. D'abord, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur lui et aussi parce que, un soir où il jetait un oeil à ses avancées en la matière, Max lui avait expliqué que faire durer l'effet du sort permettait une meilleure maîtrise. Quelqu'un qui pouvait lancer un sort de lévitation très rapidement n'arrivait généralement pas à le faire durer aussi longtemps que quelqu'un qui faisait durer ses exercices. Il avait réussi à faire doubler la plume de volume et s'apprêtait à la reduire jusqu'à la moitié de son volume initial quand un cri de victoire anéantit sa concentration.

"Ha ha ! Enfin !"

Tournant vivement la tête pour engueuler celui à cause de qui il devait tout recommencer, il vit que les jumeaux étaient sortis de leurs coins sombres et demandaient l'attention du plus de monde possible.

"Messieurs, l'ambiance étant à la bonne humeur et à la légèreté..." commença Fred, suivi immédiatement par son double.

"Nous nous sommes dit qu'ils serait impensable !"

"Inconcevable !"

"Inimaginable !"

"Inacceptable !"

"Insensé..."

"Abrégez, merde !" s'écria Dean en lançant son livre de chevet que Georges esquiva habilement.

"Très bien, nous avons concocté des petits sorts de notre cru : un qui nous fera entendre tous les bruits venant des douches des filles (certains garçons rougirent violemment) et un autre qui nous donne le controle sur la tuyauterie. Voyons -ou plutôt écoutons- de suite s'il y a des victimes potentielles." termina Lee en agitant sa baguette. Un son de douche emplit le dortoir et les trois comparses hochèrent la tête d'un air ravi.

"Et maintenant messieurs, que le spectacle commence !" dit Fred en tournant sa baguette comme le ferait un moldu pour baisser le son de sa télévision. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et un cri perçant emplit la pièce, déclanchant l'hilarité des garçons.(puéril, je sais) Les cinq minutes suivantes se passèrent à écouter les différents cris et à essayer de deviner son propriétaire entre deux éclats de rire, jusqu'à ce que...

"C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI, OUI ?" hurla Kamina de tout ses poumons, sur l'entrée du dortoir, dégoulinante d'eau, avec juste une serviette et de la mousse dans les cheveux et dans la natte. Tout le monde sursauta brusquement, les cris ayant parfaitement couvert son entrée et les rougeurs se répandirent à la vitesse du son.

"Eeuuuh ben... euh..." bredouilla Fred en ne sachant pas très bien où regarder sans signer son arrêt de mort.

"VOUS ALLEZ M'ARRÊTER CA ! TOUT DE SUITE ! ET SI JAMAIS VOUS RECOMMENCEZ, JE VOUS DETRUIT VOS BAGUETTES ! C'EST CLAIR ?"

"Ben, nous..."

"CLAIR ?"

"Oui m'dame !" s'écrièrent les garçons en se redressant vivement, même Harry pouvait sentir qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à signaler son existence.

"Bien ! Maintenant, vous vous calmez et je veux plus de coups foireux comme celui ci, bonsoir !"

La coréenne se tourna et une floppée de feu rouge naquit dans le dortoir des garçons, de même que divers sons étranglés sortaient de diverses gorges. Devenue méfiante et de mauvais poil, la prof refit face aux gryffondos qui avaient maintenant l'une de leurs deux couleurs.

"Quoi ?" Malgré le ton tranchant et acide, Harry dut se résoudre à signaler le problème, les autres étant trop choqués pour réagir. Il se racla la gorge et, toute idée sur la façon d'utiliser ses cordes vocales lui ayant fait faux bon, agita sa main derrière son pantalon. Froncant les sourcils car ne comprenant pas vraiment la raison d'un tel geste, mis à part qu'il ait largué une caisse en douce, elle l'imita et écarquilla les yeux en sentant un courant d'air sur sa peau, un courant d'air causé par sa main et une surface de peau qui était censé être couverte. En une fraction de seconde, elle fut sortie du dortoir des garçons et s'était réfugiée chez les filles, pulvérisant son record de sprint. Dès qu'elle fut partie, les garçons reprirent une activité cérébrale à peu près normale.

"Quand même, il est chanceux le prof, tout ça pour lui tout seul." lança Fred en se laissant tomber dans un lit.

"Si jamais il entend ce que tu as dit, ou s'il entend parler de cette affaire tout court, on est mort !" prévint Harry en commençant à prier. Tout les autres se souvirent effectivement que le seul français de Poudlard était des plus jaloux et commencèrent à flipper sévère.

**Bureau de DCFM, deux plus tard.**

Drago, Blaise et Théodore arrivèrent devant la porte en se demandant pourquoi les deux zinzins les avaient appelés. Ils entrèrent sans frapper, comme on leur avait demandé, et furent frappés par la lourde atmosphère d'encens. Pansy était au centre de la pièce qui était étonnament vidé des ses meubles, assise sur une chaise et en état de transe. En face d'elle, Kamina était aussi assise et tentait une hypnose en profondeur de son regard bleu électrique.

"Si j'étais vous, j'éviterais d'avancer plus loin." avertit Max, un masque à gaz sur le visage.

"Qu'est ce que vous lui faites ?" demanda Théodore en s'inquiétant un peu pour son amie, même si elle était devenue un peu bizarre ces derniers temps.

"Oh rien de bien nocif. Certaines personnes nous ont fait part du revirement brusque de Pansy, alors on l'hypnotise pour savoir pourquoi, ou essayer du moins."

"Une sorte de légilimencie" résuma Blaise.

"Moui, si on veut... ah, alors ?"

"Elle a des barrières mentales très fortes."

"Ben, c'est Pansy !" dit Théodore en haussant les épaules. "Elle a toujours été une forte tête."

"Des barrières mentales _trop_ fortes !" corrigea Kamina. "J'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'y

jeter un oeil et entre il y a deux mois et maintenant, elles ont été multipliées par trente ou quarante. Même Snape ne pourrait arriver à un tel résultat en si peu de temps !"

"Alors... on les a forçées à augmenter ?" demanda Drago en commencant à craindre ce qu'avait subie son amie.

"Pire, ce ne sont même pas les siennes. A première vue, je dirais qu'une dizaine de sorciers du niveau de vos pères lui ont jeté l'imperium durant toutes les vacances. Le sortilège coulerait dans ses veines que ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié."

"Alors... qu'est ce qu'on fait ?" demanda Blaise en s'approchant, sa manche sur le visage.

"Rien, on ne peut rien faire. Pour briser un truc dans ce genre là, il faudrait causer un grand traumatisme, genre que l'un de vous meure. De plus, briser des imperium n'est pas mon domaine de prédilection."

"Moi non plus... oula ! Il va falloir que je file ou je vais être en retard." s'écria Max en consultant sa montre.

"Tu seras rentré demain ?" demanda la vampire.

"Peut être même ce soir si ça se passe vite. Bon, je file." dit Max en faisant un rapide bisou sur les lèvres de sa compagne avant de partir précipitamment.

"Il va où ?" demanda Drago, toujours près de la porte.

"Oh ça. Un petit boulot pas loin, une réception qui a subitement besoin de main d'oeuvre." expliqua Kamina en ouvrant les fenêtres. "Dîtes, je peux vous demander un service ?"

Les trois garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux, Blaise haussa des épaules, Drago eut une moue "jm'enfoustiste" et Théodore prit la parole "Ouais, qu'est ce qu'il faut faire ?"

"Je vais déposer Pansy dans le couloir où on l'a récupérée et vous allez rester auprés d'elle. Quand elle se réveillera, vous ferez le coup de 'on t'a trouvé endormie dans le couloir'. Qui sait, peut être qu'elle vous reparlera après ça."

La vampire prit la jeune fille sur son dos et arpenta les couloirs vides de Poudlard, suivie par les trois serpentards. Après cinq minutes de marche silencieuse, elle la déposa contre un mur et s'éloigna sans un mot de plus.

"Bizarre..." remarqua Théodore, pensif. "Elle est plus bavarde que ça d'habitude."

"Ca doit être le cas de Pansy qui la préoccupe. Pourquoi a t'elle subie ça, à votre avis ?" demanda Blaise en s'asseyant à côté de l'inconsciente.

"Peut être à cause de nous." frissonna Drago. "Je veux dire, on a clairement dit qu'on ne comptait pas servir Vous-savez-qui, alors peut être que ses parents veulent "rectifier le sort" à son sujet."

"Ah ouais, c'est vrai que ça devient vachement obéïssant, quand c'est sous imperium !" grinça Théodore, avant d'exploser. "Nan mais c'est vraiment n'importe quoi, comment ils ont pu faire ça à leur fille ? C'est leur propre fille, la chair de leur chair, bon sang !"

"Calme toi !" tenta Drago. "Peut être qu'ils sont sous impérium aussi..."

"Je les ai déjà rencontrés, Drago. Et crois moi, quand ils parlent du Seigneur des ténèbres, ils n'ont pas du tout l'air abrutis par un sort. Si, pour se mettre dans ses bonnes grâces, il leur faudrait laver le cerveau de leur fille ou même la torturer, les liens du sang serait la dernière chose qui les arrêterait. Si jamais ce foutu sort est brisé, je vous jure que je ferais ce que je peux pour la protéger, même contre elle-même" gronda Théodore.

**Restaurant "Le chaudron doré", une demi-heure plus tard.**

"Bonjour monsieur, je peux vous aider ?" demanda le réceptionniste en détaillant le nouveau venu.

"Euh oui bonjour, je viens pour le petit boulot de ce soir, je vous ai envoyé un hibou ce matin."

"Ah oui, vous devez être Max Butou, c'est cela ? Je vous imaginais moins... "

"... carré ?"

"Imposant plutôt; oui, imposant, c'est le mot juste. Bien, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous expliquer ce que j'attends de vous exactement."

**Couloir de Poudlard, même moment.**

"Ah, elle se réveille." dit Blaise en se relevant. Pansy secoua mollement la tête pour enlever les dernières brumes de l'inconscience, papillona des yeux et ses traits se durcirent quand elle reconnut ses anciens amis.

"Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?" ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle soit agressive et distante, mais pas autant. On avait l'impression qu'elle se trouvait en face du golden trio, au temps de leurs premières années.

"Tu t'étais assoupie dans le couloir." dit simplement Blaise, Théodore tenta un geste courtois en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever, mais elle l'écarta d'un geste sec et se releva furieusement.

"J'ai pas besoin de vous, j'ai jamais eu besoin de vous. Je suis plus votre petit caniche que vous pouvez traîner n'importe où avec vous. J'ai cru qu'en restant avec vous, j'aurais pu vous ramener à la raison mais vous avez choisi le camps des sang-de-bourbe et des perdants. Ne comptez plus sur moi pour être votre amie." lança t'elle en s'en alla vivement. Les trois garçons restèrent cois un instant et Drago tenta un pas en avant.

"Pansy, atten... " le sort de Bloclangue l'empêcha de parler un mot de plus tandis que Blaise s'effondrait sous le coup du Jambencoton et que Théodore se faisait projeter contre le mur. Pansy leur jeta un regard flamboyant et s'éloigna à grand pas.

**Manoir Dolohov, même moment.**

Ils étaient là, il le savait. Un, deux, trois, quatre... et cinq. Avec lui, ça faisait six, six personnes contre toutes les personnes présentes du manoir, une quinzaine au moins. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit sans lune, il s'avança au centre d'une clairière qui faisait face au manoir et annonça d'une voix suffisament forte pour être entendu d'eux tout en restant discret. Les sorts d'alertes étaient plutôt sensibles dans ce domaine.

"_Davy Jones !_" Un mouvement dans les feuilles, presque imperceptible, lui répondit, ils avaient entendu. Rapidement, une silhouette sortit du couvert des arbres et s'avança dans sa direction.

"_Bartholomew Roberts !_" Jones accueillit le nouveau venu d'un signe de tête pendant que d'autres silhouettes se découpaient dans la pénombre.

"_Mary Read !_" 

"_Edward Teach !_"

"_Jack Rackham !_"

"_Samuel Bellamy !_" quand il entendit le dernier nom, Jones fronça les sourcils : il n'avait pas entendu parler de ce Bellamy ce qui voulait dire que soit c'était un bleu qui n'avait pas encore fait ses preuves, soit c'était un lâche dont personne ne voulait parler ou alors, c'était un intrus qui tentait une infiltration bien maladroite. La seule façon de tirer tout ça au clair était de demander au plus informé. Si lui-même ignorait qui était Bellamy, la troisième option serait plus qu'une hypothèse.

"_Roberts, avec moi !_" Davy marcha un peu pour s'écarter du groupe, l'autre homme sur ses talons. Quand ils arrivèrent à une sorte de promontoir, Jones se retourna et fixa Bartholomew qui ne semblait être nullement gêné par le regard insistant.

"_Qu'est ce que tu sais sur ce Bellamy ?_"

"_C'est un novice, Ajihad l'a envoyé pour qu'il fasse ses preuves, histoire de voir comment il se débrouille en situation réelle._"

"_Je suis pas une nounou !_" grogna Jones, contrarié. "_S'il discute les ordres ou qu'il fait n'importe quoi, compte sur moi pour l'incendier et tant pis si Ajihad l'aime bien._"

Les deux hommes retournèrent auprès des autres personnes qui avaient, entre temps, transformé une grosse souche en table et attendaient autour.

"_Bien !_" s'exclama Jones. "_Notre cible est le manoir en face de nous, la famille Dolohov nous a nargué depuis trop longtemps sans se faire punir, l'heure est venue de leur montrer ce que nous savons faire. Néanmoins, ne commettez pas d'imprudences, c'est tout de même d'une famille de mangemorts dont nous parlons !_"

La déclaration souleva quelques rires, comme si le fait de devoir affronter des mangemorts assez dangereux était risible. Jones ne se joignit pas aux rires mais ne les empêcha pas non plus. Quand les rires se calmèrent, Davy sortit plusieures cartes du manoir sous différentes coupes et les étala sur la table.

"_Bon, les... oui, Bellamy ?_" demanda t'il en voyant la main levée du nouveau. Celui ci l'abaissa et bégaya un peu avant de se faire comprendre, en partie tout du moins.

"_Pas... pouvoir... dire... normal ?_" Jones resta quelques instants les sourcils fronçés avant de comprendre ce qu'il demandait.

"_Non, on ne parle pas normalement. On doit garder le plus d'avantages possibles. Les attaquer par surprise nous donne un avantage, n'utiliser que notre code -à ce propos, vous éviterez de parler le plus possible une fois à l'intérieur- nous donne un avantage. si on se mettait à parler normalement, ils pourraient nous comprendre et anticiper nos actions, compris ?_" demanda t'il puis, voyant Bellamy acquiescer fortement, continua son explication là où il l'avait laissé.

"_Je disais donc, les employés du ministère que nous avons achetés ont réussi à se procurer ces plans et à les duppliquer. Comme vous pouvez le constater, le manoir dispose de deux sorties secrètes en plus de la porte principales qui est la seule issue officielle. Teach et Roberts, vous irez chacun devant l'une de ses sorties et, le moment venu, vous les bloquerez avant de nous rejoindre à l'intérieur. Quand toutes les personnes présentes seront maîtrisées, l'un de nous les surveillera pendant que les autres fouilleront le manoir de fond en comble. On revendra tout ce qui pourra l'être et, pour que l'humiliation soit totale, on les foutra culs nus avant de s'en aller. Des questions ? Oui, Rackham ?_"

"_Pourquoi ne pas les violer ? Je veux dire, c'est bien plus humiliant que de les laisser à moitié nus._" expliqua l'homme à la barbichette impeccablement taillée.

"_Pour trois bonnes raisons._" répondit Jones. "_D'abord, on ne fricote pas avec la vermine. Ensuite, cette attaque doit sonner comme un avertissement, sauf circonstances aggravantes pour ceux à l'intérieur, et enfin, tu connais mon point de vue sur le sujet. Bien, maintenant tout le monde en position ! Read, Teach et Rackham, vous allez discrétement vous attaquer aux sorts de protection et faîtes très attention, les sorts d'alarmes sont particulièrement sensibles._"

Les trois concernés s'assirent en tailleur et commencèrent à dissoudre les barrières qui protégeaient le manoir. Ses occupants n'avaient pas songé utile de le mettre sous Fidelitas et ils allaient amèrement le regretter, foi de Davy Jones ! Enfilant des lunettes trafiquées pour percevoir les flux de magie, l'homme vit avec une pointe de satisfaction une brèche se créer dans les si précieuses défenses du domaine, pas encore assez grande pour que quelqu'un s'y faufile mais cela ne saurait tarder. Au fur et à mesure des minutes qui passaient, la brèche s'agrandit de plus en plus et fut bientôt assez grande pour qu'ils puissent s'y faufiler aisément.

"_Bien, parfait ! Maintenant, habillons nous. Le couturier a accepté de doubler l'épaisseur du tissu ainsi que de renforcer les enchantements, donc les robes absorberont les sorts légers sans trop de problèmes. Maintenant, Teach et Roberts, mettez vous en position et attendez le signal._"

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la sortie secrète qui leur était assignée pendant que le reste du groupe marchait vers la porte principale. Jones en tête, réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour trouver un éventuelle faille dans le plan; Rackham en arrière pour effacer les traces et Read et Bellamy entre les deux, surveillant les cotés du parc plongé dans le noir. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte en chêne massif qui semblait avoir traversé bien des décennies.

"_Au fait, Jones._" chuchotta Rackham après avoir effacé les dernières traces. "_Tu comptes ouvrir la porte comment ?_"

"_Eh bien, je pensais à un sort bien bruyant et bien puissant, parce qu'il faut bien ça pour démolir cette porte et avertir les deux autres._"

"_Ah bon ? Bon ben si ça ne tient qu'à ça, j'ai bien mieux !_"

Il fit un mouvement nonchalant de la baguette et un énorme objet lourd apparut sur la pelouse. Jones mit un moment avant de le reconnaitre de façon sure.

"_Non mais t'es pas malade ! Tu veux pas utiliser ça ici, quand même ?_"

"_Et pourquoi pas ? C'est aussi bruyant et puissant que ton sort, maintenant que je l'ai amélioré avec la magie !_"

"_Taisez vous !_" lança Read depuis son coin. "_Vous allez nous faire repérer !_"

"_...Allez, pour durer dans le cliché._"

"_Bon d'accord. Fais ton bordel puisque ça t'amuse._"

"_Merci bien._" dit Rackham en agitant sa baguette. L'instant d'après, une double détonation retentit et la grande porte s'effondra , arrachée de ses gonds et avec un trou béant au niveau de la serrure. L'équipe abandonna le canon et fonça discrétement à l'intérieur du manoir. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre et ils ne tardèrent pas à rencontrer Dolohov père et mère.

"QUI ÊTES VOUS ? NE FAÎTES PAS UN PAS DE PLUS !" rugit Antonin Dolohov, sans intimider les attaquants qui étaient de toutes façons plus nombreux. En deux temps, trois mouvements, il fut maîtrisé ainsi que sa femme.

"_Read ! Attention !_" mais il était trop tard, la jeune femme s'était pris un sort lancé par le grand-père de la famille et qui lui avait entaillé l'épaule. Si le tissu et les enchantements n'avaient pas été renforcés, la blessure aurait été bien plus grave.

"_Ca va aller ?_" demanda Rackham après avoir rétamé et ligotté le papy, Read acquiesca d'un signe de tête et se releva aussitôt.

"_Bien, remettons nous en route... c'est quoi ça ?_" demanda Jones en entendant de nombreux bruits de pas non loin d'eux. Ce fut Bellamy qui trouva la source en premier.

"_Escaliers !_" l'équipe se précipita vers la porte qui ouvrait sur les escaliers qui menait au second étage. En la défoncant, ils eurent la surprise de trouver six mangemorts en face d'eux.

"_Bon sang ! Mais ils sont combien dans ce satané manoir ?_" s'écria Roberts en les empêchant d'avancer.

"_Tais toi et POUSSEZ ! Faîtes les tomber dans l'escalier !_"

Une heure plus tard, tous ceux qui occupaient le manoir, c'est à dire la famille Dolohov plus quelques mangemorts, étaient ligottés et rassemblés dans le salon sous la surveillance de Mary Read pendant que les autres fouillaient le domaine.

"_Waouh, jolies les petites pierres précieuses._" commenta Rackham en regardant de plus près la bourse sur laquelle il avait mit la main.

"_Pas mal, en effet. Et n'oubliez pas : un dixième du butin pour nos indics !_" cria Jones pour se faire entendre de tous ses équipiers.

"Eh ! Ce n'est pas à vous ! Rendez moi ça !" vociféra Dolohov mère en recrachant un peu de sable, conséquence d'avoir essayé de passer par l'une des sorties secrètes.

"Fous n'afez pas les moyens de direuh quoi que ze zoit !" répliqua Roberts depuis la salle de bain avec un accent allemand très bien imité. Jones sourit avant de se remettre à compter. Un, deux, trois et quatre mètres de soie de première qualité, il allait en tirer un très bon prix. Zappant les masques de mangemorts, personne ne voudrait d'horreurs pareilles, il allait s'attaquer à une sculpture en bois d'ébène représentant un couple "en action" quand la voix de Bellamy se fit entendre au dessus d'eux.

"_Ja... trouver... chose !_"

"_Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?_" demanda Jones en détournant ses yeux de la sculpture, qui avait une finition des plus surprenantes cela dit en passant.

"_Je crois qu'il a trouvé quelque chose qui mérite ton attention._"

"_Grmbl... j'arrive !_"

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et retrouva rapidement le bleu dans l'une des chambres, comme tétanisé devant une boite en bois. Peut être un autre truc porno trop choquant pour ses jeune yeux, songea Jones en ricanant, ou bien la tête d'une de leurs victimes.

"_Alors, qu'est ce que t'as trouvé ? Y avait une sculpture porno en bas et j'aimerais bien retourner la matter un bon coup._"

"_C... ça !_" bégaya le novice mais, cette fois ci, le bégaiement n'avait rien à voir avec des lacunes dans le code. Le chef de l'équipe jeta un coup d'oeil au contenu du coffret et sentit ses entrailles se geler, il aurait définitivement préféré avoir une tête en décomposition en face de lui. Sentant une rage sans nom se déverser en lui, il prit la boite sous son bras et hurla le plus fort possible.

"_RASSEMBLEMENT DANS LE SALON ! TOUT DE SUITE !_"

Quand il débarqua devant les prisonniers, tous ses équipiers était déjà là et observaient la scène d'un oeil intrigué. Il roda un instant autour des mangemorts puis jeta à terre la boite en bois avec une violence telle qu'elle se brisa au sol, vidant son contenu devant les Dolohov. Quand ses coéquipiers virent l'objet du conflit, la haine les gagna à leurs tours. Et l'objet en question n'était autre qu'un poignard, tout simple, à la lame complètement noire et à la poignée blanche. Inutile de dire que les Dolohov voyaient mal comment un ridicule poignard pouvait autant les mettre en rogne. (mais je l'ai dit quand même huhu)

"OU AVEZ VOUS EU CE POIGNARD ?" malgré les liens qui les entravaient, les mangemorts sursautèrent en reculant, ce type était vraiment effrayant.

"Je répète, où avez vous eu ce poignard ?" gronda Jones. En bon patriarche, Antonin Dolohov s'éclaircit la gorge et expliqua, la voix tremblante.

"C'es... c'est un marchand qui nous la vendu, on voulait l'offrir à notre fils."

"Ah ouais ?" grinça Jones. "Eh bien, on va voir ça tout de suite."

Se disant, il retira un de ses gants et prit le poignard dans sa main. Aussitôt que le métal enchanté toucha sa peau, une vision s'empara de son esprit. Une femme d'assez grande taille marchait dans une forêt quand les mangemorts lui tombèrent dessus. Elle se défendit comme un diable, tuant même quelques mangemorts, mais fut rapidement submergée par le nombre. La vision s'évanouit un court instant pour l'amener en un lieu différent, toujours avec la même femme. A première vue elle était dans un cachots mais impossible de savoir où précisemment.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et un grand homme pale avec deux fentes en guise de narines visbles sous sa cagoule entra : Lord Voldemort dans toute sa splendeur.

"Tu as des informations à me donner, sang-de-bourbe !" siffla Voldemort dans la direction de la femme blonde.

"La sang-de-bourbe, elle va te mettre un pain dans la gueule, tu vas rien voir arriver !" répliqua t'elle sans pour autant le regarder dans les yeux.

"Tu as du répondant... pour l'instant. Qu'en sera t'il après ceci, _endoloris_ !" le sort percuta la femme de plein fouet mais elle ne laissa échapper qu'un faible gémissement.

"Résistante, hein ? Ce n'est pas bien grave, nous avons tout notre temps et plus d'une méthode à essayer." ricana t'il avant de rouvrir la porte de la cellule. "Dolohov, elle restera chez toi. Faîtes ce que vous voulez, toi et ta famille, mais il faut qu'elle vive et qu'elle soit consciente."

"Bien maître." dit Antonin en s'inclinant profondément. A ce moment, la vision s'accélera subitement et Jones dut se faire violence pour ne pas vomir. Elle avait presque tout subie : viol en groupe, tortures et bon nombres d'autres mauvais traitements infligés par la famille Dolohov, même les enfants avait participé. Après avoir vu passer deux mois en acceleré, Jones sentit la vision ralentir pour venir à un rythme normal.

La femme était toujours dans le même cachots, les bras et les jambes déformées à force d'avoir été brisés trop de fois. Elle semblait à peine consciente et sa respiration était sifflante. La porte s'ouvrit violemment mais ne la fit pas sursauter, si tant est qu'elle aurait pu encore bouger. Voldemort repassa le seuil qu'il n'avait pas foulé depuis deux mois et observa la forme recroquevillée dans le coin.

"Alors, sang-de-bourbe, es tu enfin prête à me donner ces renseignements ?"

"... non." fut le seul mot qu'elle prononca avant de vomirent une gerbe de sang près de la robe du mage noir.

"Dolohov, il semblerait que tu n'aies pas été assez concenscieux dans ta tache."

"Maître, je vous assure que j'ai fait tout ce que vous m'avez demandé et même plus. Regardez, j'ai même fait une liste."

Voldemort se saisit de la liste que tendait le mangemort et la lit attentivement. Deux minutes plus, il la repliait avec un sourire mauvais et les yeux brillant d'une joie malsaine.

"Je te dois des excuses. Tu as fait bien plus que je ne l'imaginais. Cette sang-de-bourbe est d'une tenacité hors du commun."

"Doit on continuer les tortures, monseigneur ?"

"Inutile, ça ne serait qu'une perte de temps. Nous allons plutôt tester ce nouveau poison de l'allée des Embrumes, on m'a affirmé qu'il avait des propriétés pour le moins surprenantes."

"Ma... mort ne vous sauvera pas !" réussit à articuler la femme. "Mes amis me retrouveront, et vous paierez au centuple."

"Tss... si tes "amis" pouvait te retrouver, ils l'auraient fait depuis longtemps. Tu es seule, brisée, sale, dans un cachot et tu vas mourir ici." siffla Voldemort. Pour toute réponse, la femme se releva autant qu'elle put et récita, comme possédée par un esprit.

"Par le pacte de sang qui nous lie au roc, faîtes valoir votre rang et pro..." elle ne put continuer d'avantage que Voldemort lui avait brisé la machoire d'un mouvement de baguette, il en profita aussi pour faire couler le poison dans sa gorge. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et son corps fut secoué de spasmes violents, indifférent aux os brisés. Du sang ne tarda pas à sortir par les yeux ou d'autres orifices, ce qui monta encore d'un cran la tension. Finalement, après cinq minutes de convulsion et de cris inhumains, la femme retomba en arrière et sa poitrine ne se souleva plus.

Le retour à la réalité fut assez difficile pour Jones et, quand il sentit qu'il était sorti de la vision, il se mit à chanceler dangereusement. Si Roberts n'avait pas été là pour le rattraper, il se serait probablement écroulé au sol.

"_On... on a retrouvé Kari !_" souffla Jones, tentant de reprendre sa respiration. La phrase causa un grand choc et les Dolohov sentirent leurs espérances de vies se réduire considérablement.

"Voldemort s'était trompé, nous l'avons retrouvé. Et maintenant que c'est fait, comme prévu vous allez payer au centuple ! _Préparez le matériel, ça va déménager !_"

Quarante minutes plus tard, tout le matériel avait été installé et le corps de Kari, que le poison avait étonnament conservé, était allongé dans l'herbe et enveloppé dans un linceul de soie.

"_Tout est prêt ?_" demanda Jones en ne détachant pas son regard du cadavre.

"_Tout, on n'attend plus qu'un ordre de toi._" répondit Roberts en fixant lui aussi le corps inerte.

"_Ils sont toujours à l'intérieur ?_"

"_Selon tes ordres, oui._"

"_Bien alors, que le spectable commence ! ALLUMEZ TOUT !_"

Plusieures minutes passèrent dans le silence le plus total, comme si les animaux aux alentours savaient ce qui allait se passer, puis une détonation illumina le ciel pendant que le manoir, et ses occupants toujours à l'intérieur, s'embrasa. Sur la colline d'en face, six personnes allongées dans l'herbe regardait le brasier d'un air satisfait, surtout quand il leur sembla entendre des hurlements de douleur. Quand la batisse ne fut plus qu'un amas de pierre rougeoyante, Jones se releva et contempla le ciel étoilé.

"_Roberts, tu diras à Ajihad que je lui enverrais un rapport complet dans deux jours. Bon boulot à tout le monde et Bellamy ?_"

"_Monsieur ?_" demanda ce dernier en sentant une boule se former dans son estomac, Jones était connu pour ne pas être particulièrement gentil.

"_C'était pas mal pour une première fois._" sourit Jones avant de s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité. Bellamy resta quelques instants interdit avant de se détendre et de suivre les autres, laissant derrière eux les débris du manoir.

Voila, une petite review ? Et sinon, pour vous remercier, lecteur, je vous invite à découvrir LE site parodiant wikipédia tout en étant aussi complet, ou presque : en gros, c'est le wikipédia de l'humour : ça s'appelle désencyclopédie. Tapez ça dans google et cliquez sur le premier lien, à prendre au second degré et éclatez vous bien.


	13. Portrait 1

Pitti voyage temporel

Alors voila le portrait promis pour faire attendre l'autre chapitre et ça sera Max pour ce coup ci.

Votre nom : Max, pas la peine de cherche plus, j'ai pris grand soin d'effacer toute information sur mon nom de famille, faut entretenir le suspens.

Comment vous sentez-vous : assez irrité. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois remplir ce questionnaire alors que ce n'est même pas moi qui ait du retard dans mes écrits.

Avez-vous déjà manger du sushi : oh oui. Je suis d'ailleurs accro... je crois.

Avez-vous déjà manger du sushi sur une personne nue : aahh ouiii, héhéhé. Une merveilleuse expérience que de manger du sushi sur le corps de celle qu'on aime... bon après la situation dérape mais c'est quand même pas mal.

Avez-vous déjà considéré l'homosexualité : eeuuuhhh... ça a dû m'arriver une ou deux fois, mais c'était avant que je rencontre Kami, depuis je suis fixé.

Votre sexe : homme.

Qu'étiez vous dans votre vie antérieure : un lapin crétin... DDAAAAAAAAAHHHH !

Je vous frappe. Que faites-vous : Je vous massacre. ça sera long et incroyablement douloureux. Et enfin, je laisse Kami terminer le boulot.

Si vous rencontrer Britney Spears vous... : M'en vais. Elle me fait penser un peu à une personne en hypothermie sévère : elle fait n'importe quoi.

Votre café favori : le Blue Mountain, café jamaïcain.

Votre politique de vie : vivre, survivre et aimer ma chérie.

Êtes vous mon ange gardien : vous êtes mal barré.

Vous considéré vous comme un poète : oh que non ! C'est la dernière des occupations que je ferais.

Combien stupide vous considéré vous : je dirais assez stupide pour aller boire un verre avec une corréenne assez inquiétante alors que je n'étais même pas majeur.

A quel point les personnes de votre entourage vous trouvent t'il stupide : certains de mes collégues me trouvent stupides et quelques fois l'ensemble de mes amis, faut que dire que s'endormir pendant qu'on tabasse quelqu'un, c'est pas très intelligent.

Qui, par l'enfer, croyez-vous être : un mercenaire.

Votre fruit préféré : pommes.

Sur une plage nudiste vous... : Je ne vais pas à ce genre de plage... non pas que je suis pudique mais Kamina est très stricte sur ce point : ce qui est en dessous de ma ceinture est à elle et à elle seule !

Faites l'histoire de votre vie : Il était une fois un garçon qui, inconscient de ce qu'était le monde extérieur, accosta une vampire et la fit chier jusqu'à ce qu'elle le saoule pour le violer sans qu'il fasse trop de chichis. Par la suite, il s'incrusta avec elle et finit par en tomber amoureux, sentiments qui étaient réciproques. Depuis, il aime sa vie plus que tout au monde.

Que pensez-vous de l'art contemporain : bof, pas terrible.

Aimez-vous être nu : ça dépend. Si c'est pour faire comprendre à Kami que j'ai envie d'elle alors oui, j'adore être nu.

Aimer vous le cheeze whiz : qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Gaucher ou droitier : gaucher.

Êtes vous intelligent : Je pense. Sinon, je n'aurais pas survécu très longtemps

Combien de personnalités avez-vous : deux, voire trois.

Combien de percing avez-vous : aucun, ça titillerait Kami qui ne pourrait s'empêcher de tirer dessus.

Quel a été votre premier mot : dinitrophénylhydrazine... comment ça c'est pas crédible ? Bon, c'était "capote". C'est à ce moment là que j'ai failli me retrouver sans père.

Êtes-vous superstitieux : non.

Lisez-vous votre horoscope : oui, mais j'y crois pas.

Portez-vous des verres de contact : uniquement pour lire.

Un appareil dentaire : la moitié de ma machoire inférieure est en fausses dents.

Pouvez vous conduire : oui, mais on dit que je suis dangereux avec un volant entre les mains, même si le volant n'est pas relié à une voiture.

Ronflez-vous : d'après Kami, légèrement.

Léchez-vous vos enveloppes : non.

Garder vous un journal : non, mais je garde un magasine dans mon tiroir, ça compte ?

Jouer vous d'un instrument : guitare.

Aimez-vous danser : non. Mais pour Kami, je peux faire semblant.

Aimez-vous chanter : oui.

Êtes vous bon a cela : non. C'est trop amusant de voir les expressions figées d'horreur de mes amis quand ils voient que je prends le micro.

Parler vous au téléphone : oui avec un déphaseur vocal... ou un truc dans le genre, si vous voyez.

Aimez vous la place ou vous vivez : Comme dit le dicton : la montagne, ça vous gagne.

Êtes vous organisé : Oui.

Dormez-vous avec vos chaussettes : si j'enlève mon caleçon pour dormir, pourquoi devrais je garder mes chaussettes ?

Êtes vous timide : non.

Parler vous a vous-même : ça m'arrive. Surtout quand je formente un complot pour avoir Kami dans mon lit passablement éméchée.

Êtes vous une personne matinale : mon matin commence à onze heures.

Êtes vous vierge : Non.

En êtes-vous fier : un peu embarassé quant à la manière dont ça s'est passé. J'aurais au moins aimé être conscient et lucide

Croyez-vous en la réincarnation : étant donné qu'avant que je meure, Kami me transformera... oui on peut considérer ça comme une réincarnation donc oui, j'y crois.

En Dieu : j'ai vu trop de mes amis mourir de façon atroce pour croire en dieu et vu que j'étais athée avant de devenir mercenaire, on peut dire que le vieux barbu a loupé son coups avec moi.

Aux fantômes : là je ne crois pas, je sais !

Croyez-vous en "Bigfoot" : non mais je crois en Mike Tyson.

Quel âge aimeriez-vous avoir : aucune idée.

Quel sera le nom de votre fille : Si j'ai une fille, j'aimerais bien qu'elle s'appelle Julie, ou Lea. Ca serait meugnon une pitite Léa avec des longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bleux, non ?

Votre garçon : alors lui, il morflera. Il sera... François-Xavier muahahaha ! Non, sérieusement, Will ou Joshua.

Avez-vous cru que vous alliez mourir dans certaines situations : plus souvent qu'à mon tour..

Ou voulez vous aller : faire des choses avec Kami.

Avez-vous...?

Été embrasser ? Oui.

Manger une boite d'Oréo au complet ? encore une fois, qu'est ce que c'est que ça?

Eut un accident en voiture ? Oui plein. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que je dois contracter une nouvelle assurance.

Été en amour ? je le suis toujours.

Votre... préféré ?

Shampooing ? Head and Soulders.

Dentifrice ? N'importe lequel, du moment que ça marche bien.

Savon ? bof, tant que je dois pas le ramasser dans une prison.

Soupe ? Poisson.

Pièce ? La chambre.

Instrument ? Guitare électrique.

Autre/Ou...

Café ou chocolat chaud ? Café.

Grand ou petit ? Petit.

Nouveau ou vieux ? Vieux.

Neve Campbell ou Jennifer Love Hewitt ? regarde nerveusement autour de lui Neve Campbell.

Tom Cruise ou Brad Pitt ? Je la laisse pour Kami.

Jeans ou chandail ? Jeans.

Rose ou lys ? Tulipes.

Ce que c'est, ou ce que se sera ? Ce que c'est. Si je devais songer au long terme, je serais moins optimiste.

Avez vous un/une petit(e) ami(e) ? OOuuuiiiiii.

Un meilleur ami ? Oui.

Dans les dernières 24 heures avez vous...

Pleurer ? Non.

Aider quelqu'un ? Est ce que j'ai aidé ce mec en le tuant ? C'est à creuser.

Acheter quelque chose ? Des munitions et des jouets sexuels.

Été malade ? Non.

Été voir un film ? Pas au cinéma en tout cas. Sinon, c'était "Bruce tout puissant".

Été dans un restaurant ? Non mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Dit "Je t'aime" ? Oh que oui.

Écrit une lettre ? Non.

Écrit dans un journal ? Non.

Parler à quelqu'un sur qui vous avez un béguin ? Oui.

Eut une conversation sérieuse ? Non.

Fait un câlin a quelqu'un ? Vooouiiiiii !

Parler avec vos parents ? Disons qu'ils m'évitent depuis que je suis avec Kami.

Eut une bataille avec un ami ? Kami est plus qu'une amie, ça compte quand même ?

Est-ce que vous...

Changez vos yeux de couleurs ? Des fois, je me fais des yeux vairons pour rigoler.

Avez un béguin pour quelqu'un ? béguin, c'est quand on a pas avoué, non ?

Manger la bouche ouverte ? Jamais, je suis bien élevé.

Si vous aviez un tatoo, ou serait t'il et a quoi ressemblerait t'il ? Un panneau sur mes abdos qui pointe en bas et qui dit "par ici".

Quel est la couleur du plancher de votre chambre ? Marron fonçé, en chêne.

Quel est le dernier CD que vous avez acheter ? ACDC... hiiiiiighway to heeeellll !

Comment avez vous dépenser votre été ? En tuant des personnes.

Quand est la dernière fois que vous avez prit une douche ? Ce matin et j'en prendrai une autre avec Kami dans une heure.

Êtes-vous fatigué ? Un peu.

Êtes-vous seul ? Jamais, à mon grand bonheur.

Êtes-vous heureux ? Toujours.

Portez-vous des pyjamas ? Non.

Votre signe astrologique ? Cancer.

Quel heure est-il ? Pas loin de dix-sept heures.

Voila, ce n'était pas si mal, non ? La prochaine fois que t'as du retard, tu te démerderas tout seul !


	14. AAAAHHHHH

**Pitti voyage temporel**

Chapitre 13... iiiiiiiiiirrk ça porte malheur !

**Grande salle de Poudlard, 1995.**

L'ensemble de la grande salle parlait avec l'habituelle animation de la reprise des cours. Tous les élèves s'étaient mis en groupe pour partager les nouvelles inédites qu'ils avaient appris pendant les vacances, ou alors des souvenirs desdites vacances. Fred, Georges et Lee complotaient tranquillement dans leurs coins, Neville irradiait toujours de bonheur (ne pas confondre avec être radioactif) et trois serpentards se désespéraient de revoir un jour leur amie. Harry, quant à lui, était en train de piquer dangereusement du nez dans son bol de céréales quand une note atterrit devant lui, ainsi que devant une bonne partie des garçons de gryffondor.

Tendant une main encore ensommeillée pour attraper le parchemin, il dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir à le saisir et encore, Hermione l'avait redirigé la troisième fois. Ce ne fut que quand il l'eut entre ses mains et qu'il la lut qu'il se réveilla entièrement, notamment à cause des mots qui y étaient inscrits :

"_ELLE M'A TOUT DIT !_" écrit avec ce qui semblait être du sang encore frais. Plus blanc que blanc et suant abondamment, la plupart des gryffondors de sexe masculin tournèrent la tête vers la table des professeurs pour découvrir que Max les regardait avec un grand sourire carnassier. Flippant comme jamais, ils se reconcentrèrent sur des banalités en essayant d'oublier les pulsions meurtrières qui se dirigeaient contre eux. Et à la table des serpentards, Draco, Blaise et Théodore regardaient l'étrange tableau.

"Vous comprenez quelque chose, vous ?" demanda Drago.

"Pas le moins du monde !" répondit Théodore.

"Tout ce que je sais, c'est que les jumeaux Weasley ont fait une blague depuis le dortoir des gryffondors." expliqua Blaise. "Ca a ramené Otsu-ri qui a gueulé assez fort et, à partir de là, personne n'a voulu me dire quoi que ce soit, sinon qu'ils ont vu quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient pas dû voir."

"Donc résumons : ça a un rapport direct avec Otsu-ri, ça concerne les mecs de gryffondors, le petit ami d'Otsu-ri indirectement et c'est quelque chose que nous ne verrons peut être jamais." énuméra Drago.

"Exactement et, vu comment les gryffondors sont en train de faire dans leurs pantalons, je pense que nous ferions mieux d'éviter de chercher à en savoir plus." expliqua Blaise, les deux autres serpentards acquiescèrent et retombèrent dans leurs prières pour que Pansy redevienne normale. Bref, toute la grande salle était comme d'habitude ou presque quand les hiboux arrivèrent. L'héritier Malfoy prit un instant pour contempler le ballet aérien et se demanda fugacement comment autant de volatiles pouvait voler dans un espace aussi réduit sans se percuter. Mais son instant de rêverie prit fin quand il entendit diverses exclamations de stupeur.

Les principales personnes responsables tenaient la Gazette entre les mains où s'étalait en première page l'article sur l'attentat contre le manoir Dolohov. La photo montrait le monticule de débris qui avait autrefois été un grand manoir qui faisait la fierté de ses propriétaires, propriétaires dont les aurors cherchaient toujours les corps sous les décombres à l'heure actuelle. Drago nota avec effroi que même les deux jeunes enfants qui devaient venir à Poudlard l'année prochaine faisaient parti des victimes. Qui que ce soit, ils étaient aussi cruels que Vous-savez-qui pour exécuter sans pitié deux enfants.

L'article disait aussi qu'une inscription gravée dans la pelouse à une dizaine de mètre des débris disait "_Pour Kari !_" avec un dessin représentant une sorte de poupée de chiffon tenant un poignard dans ses mains. Personne au ministère n'avait su ou voulu expliquer la raison de cette inscription ou même le sens du dessin, mais Drago soupçonnait le Ministère d'en savoir plus. En seconde page, une interview de Fudge tentait de calmer les choses en disant que ce n'était qu'un acte isolé et que la situation était sous contrôle. Puis une autre exclamation de stupeur survint, avec un train de retard mais pour une autre cause. Amanda Cray, la petite poufsouffle adorée des deux profs de DCFM, tenait entre ses mains une lettre de sa famille l'informant que ses parents avaient subis le doloris, heureusement sans conséquences graves.

Les cours se déroulèrent sans changements particuliers, comme si l'attaque du manoir Dolohov n'avait jamais eu lieu dans cet endroit intemporel qu'était Poudlard. A la sortie du cours de sortilège avec les serpentards, Harry eut la désagréable surprise de voir Parkinson, que Morton avait rejoint, essayer d'attaquer Neville, Neville qui se défendait bien mieux qu'avant. Mais il avait beau s'être considérablement amélioré, il ne pouvait pas tenir éternellement tête à deux serpentards, surtout avec la baguette de son père. Réagissant au quart de tour, le Survivant sortit sa baguette avant de s'immobiliser un moment. Puis un sourire machiavélique éclaira son visage, il allait profiter de cette occase pour améliorer ses informulés. Se concentrant autant qu'il pouvait, Harry visa Pansy et cria mentalement "_Stupefix !_"

Le sort rouge qui sortit de sa baguette fut parfaitement dissimulé par les autres échanges de sorts et frappa la serpentarde à l'omoplate pendant que Morton s'effondrait à son tour. Le silence se fit aussi rapidement que possible et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Neville qui avait les yeux écarquillés et la baguette toujours dans la même position.

"Neville... je rêve ou tu les a stupefixé tous les deux ?" Balbutia Ron.

"Et d'un seul sort en plus... HOURRA POUR NEVILLE !" hurla Dean en soulevant Neville, aidé par d'autres garçons de Gryffondor. Harry les regarda jouer au trampoline humain quand une voix murmura à son oreille.

"Joli sort informulé, Potter." le Gryffondor se retourna vivement pour voir Zabini qui le regardait d'un air indifférent avant de partir pour son cours de potion. Harry allait l'imiter pour le cours de métamorphose quand une horripilante voix aigüe demanda ce qui s'était passé. Ce n'était pas Voldemort mais Harry ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait s'en réjouir ou pas. A la réflexion, peut être aurait il préféré avoir à affronter les Lestrange.

"Que se passe t'il ici ? Qu'avez vous fait Potter ?" s'écria Ombrage.

"Moi ? Mais rien du tout, j'ai absolument rien fait !" mentit Harry avec toute sa conviction, comme si sa vie en dépendait ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux. Ombrage plissa les yeux et reporta son attention sur l'autre groupe de Gryffondors. Neville était toujours porté par le groupe, ce qui ne lui plut que moyennement puisqu'elle le fit léviter pour mieux le faire tomber devant elle.

"Je n'apprécie que moyennement ce genre de débordements. Messieurs Malfoy et Zabini, que s'est il passé exactement ?"

"C'est Morton !" s'exclama Drago, ravi de pouvoir attirer des ennuis au deuxième année. "Il a violemment agressé les élèves sans distinctions."

"Est ce vrai, monsieur Zabini ?" demanda Ombrage pendant que les gyffondors n'en revenaient pas. Drago Malfoy, le prince de serpentard, prenait leur défense ! Il y avait de quoi devenir fou ! Et la suite ne fut pas pour les rassurer.

"Tout est vrai, Morton a même attaqué Pansy en lui jetant un sort de confusion et la stupefixant !" expliqua Blaise, amenant certains gryffondors au bord de l'évanouissement. Le mensonge convainquit Ombrage puisqu'elle repartit en sens inverse sans ajouter rien de plus qu'un "retournez en cours, maintenant."

**Bureau de Dumbledore.**

"Entrez !" dit Dumbledore en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte de son bureau. La poignée s'abaissa et les deux profs de DCFM pratique entrèrent dans le bureau.

"Bonjour Albus, vous êtes au courant pour les parents d'Amanda ?" demanda Kamina en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil que le sorcier lui désignait.

"Les Cray ? Oui, je suis au courant. A ce propos, un membre de l'ordre passera dans la soirée pour recueillir la déposition de notre jeune amie."

"Vous croyez qu'elle sait des choses ?" demanda le français en se redressant.

"Ses parents tout du moins, sinon les mangemorts ne les auraient pas attaqués. Je dirais à Kingsley de passer s'il peut se libérer de ses obligations."

"Euh... vous ne pourriez pas plutôt demander Tonks ?" demanda la vampire avec un petit air gêné.

"Tonks ? Pourquoi donc ?" demanda Dumbledore.

"Oui c'est vrai, pour... ah d'accord. Nan, laissez tomber : trucs de femmes."

"Ah ? Oh, très bien, j'essaierais de voir si Nymphadora sera disponible ce soir." conclut Dumbledore pendant que Kamina gigotait sur sa chaise d'un air satisfait. "Est ce que vous vouliez me parliez d'autres choses ?"

"Euh, bah oui tant qu'à faire, on peut envoyer Ombrage jouer sur le périphérique parisien ?"

"Non, on devrait la remplacer après." répondit Dumbledore avec un air presque sérieux.

"Bah c'est facile on a qu'à prendre Trevor ! Ils verront pas la différence !" s'exclama la vampire. Les deux sorciers rirent un peu puis Max tendit plusieures feuilles qu'il avait sous le bras.

"Tenez, c'est les cours que l'on va faire prochainement et on aimerait savoir ce que vous en pensez."

"Ahah, voyons voir ça... les exposés je n'ai rien contre... un quizz avec des récompenses ? Oh je veux voir ça ! Vous croyez que ça serait vraiment utile de faire un cours sur les élémentaux ?"

"Bah, pourquoi pas ? En plus, on savait plus trop quoi mettre à cette date."

"Bon, très bien... le reste me parait bien... la démonstration de combat, c'est vous qui allez la faire, rassurez moi ?"

"Oui, oui, de toutes façons ils ne savent pas se battre suffiament bien à main nues." Les trois personnes étudièrent encore un peu les futurs cours possibles avant que les deux profs ne doivent aller en cours (est ce que vous sentez toute la misère que j'ai à trouver ces mots ? Bordel, qu'est ce que je galère)

Quand Harry rentra dans le dortoir des gryffondors et posa son sac sur son lit, il ne put s'empêcher un soupir de soulagement. Il venait de terminer ses cours et son emploi du temps qu'il s'était aménagé avait fait baisser de façon considérable le nombre de ses devoirs à faire. Dans l'immédiat, il n'avait rien à faire et ce soir, il avait occlumencie avec Snape donc d'ici là, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Il était en train d'écrire un tissu de connerie pour la divination quand le passage s'ouvrit rapidement et laissa Snape entrer d'une façon précipitée, le souffle court et la sueur perlant sur son front. Se disant qu'il fallait quand même quelques chose d'extrêmement grave pour que Snape vienne trouver refuge dans la tour gryffondor, Harry se leva précipitemment, baguette à la main.

"J'ai besoin qu'on me cache pendant quelques minutes." souffla le maître des potions, ramenant une partie des gryffondors au bord du malaise. D'abord, Malfoy et Zabini qui prenaient leurs défenses et maintenant Snape qui venait se cacher dans leur salle commune. Et nul besoin de dire que Harry n'y comprenait pas grand chose non plus.

"De quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous racontez ?" demanda t'il pendant que certains garçons se demandaient s'ils ne pouvaient pas le faire payer une taxe au cas où ils lui rendraient ce service.

"Pour tout expliquer, le professeur Otsu-ri a tenté de faire une potion et elle veut que je la boive." expliqua rapidement le directeur des serpentards en regardant nerveusement le tableau dans la crainte que Kamina n'en surgisse.

"Il y a deux points qui me chiffonent : pourquoi ça vous fait autant flipper et ensuite, pourquoi vous allez pas vous réfugier dans le dortoir des serpentards ?" s'enquit Ron en essayant d'imiter le ton doucereux du professeur.

"Parce que, Weasley, de un, la potion_ de soin_ qu'elle a fabriqué a fait fondre le chaudron, vous imaginez donc très bien pourquoi je ne veux pas la boire. De deux, elle a réussi à obtenir presque tous les mots de passe, tous ceux que je connais en tout cas. Et de trois, personne n'aurait l'idée de venir me chercher ici. Donc je vais me cacher quelque part et si l'un de vous me dénonce, ma vengeance sera terrible... si je survis."

En deux sorts, trois mouvements, Snape avait disparu dans le décor rouge et or et tout ce petit monde resta pantois quelque secondes avant qu'une voix familière ne résonne.

"Seeeveruuuuuss, ouhouuuuu ? Oh salut les garçons, vous n'auriez pas vu passer Severus par hasard ?" demanda Kamina, un fiole fumante à la main. "Il devait tester ma potion de soin mais je l'ai perdu de vue."

"Euh... non. En tout cas, je crois pas me tromper en disant qu'il préférerait mourir que de venir ici et... ta potion coule sur le tap... eh mais ça l'attaque en plus ! T'as mis quoi dedans ? De l'acide ?" s'écria Harry pendant que les autres gryffondors comprenaient mieux pourquoi Snape avait fui comme le serpentard qu'il était. Finalement, Kamina repartit sans avoir repéré Snape qui s'en alla à son tour peu après avoir marmonné un truc incompréhensible.

Au dîner, Severus pu de nouveau se montrer sans que la vampire ne tente de lui faire avaler ce qui se faisait désormais appeler TANSPBNT : Truc A Ne Surtout Pas Boire Ni Toucher. Surtout grace au fait que Tonks était venue prendre la déposition d'Amanda et que Kami lui avait foncé dessus comme une gamine hystérique. Pour l'instant, elles étaient toutes les deux dans le parc à bavarder joyeusement... en parlant de ce qui ressemblait à un complot ou quelque chose dans le genre.

"Alors, quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ? Tu l'as revu ?"

"Oui, et j'ai fait tout comme tu m'as dit..."

"Brave fille ! Ne suis fière de toi !" s'exclama Kamina en souriant largement.

"J'ai déjà une mère, je te signale."

"Mouais, c'est con. T'aurais pu lui demander des conseils."

"Euuuhhh... qu'est ce qui est con ?" demanda Tonks en se demandant si elle n'était pas en train de perdre le fil de la conversation.

"Ben, qu'elle soit morte." répondit Kamina en commençant à hésiter. "... désolée de te le demander comme ça mais... elle est morte, n'est ce pas ?"

"Mais non !" répliqua la jeune auror. "Elle est toujours vivante et elle coule des jours paisibles avec mon père. D'où tu sors qu'elle était morte ?"

"De notre service de renseignement... qui s'est magistralement planté, apparemment. Mais bon, revenons au sujet principal, tu pourrais donc demander des conseils à ta mère pour le séduire. Elle était dans une famille de sang-pur pro-Voldemort (Tonks eut un léger frisson) et aujourd'hui elle est mariée à un sang-mêlé. Donc question amour difficile, elle en connait un rayon."

"Sans doute, sans doute..."

"Ou, au pire, tu peux le droguer avec des aphrodisiaques. (j'ai déjà vu ça quelque part) Avec ses sens de loup, il ne résistera pas vingt secondes avant d'être tout à toi." dit malicieusement la vampire en ayant un sourire qui voulait dire "je te fournirais."

"Ah non ! Ce sera ma première fois alors je veux que ça soit parfait !"

"Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Une ou deux pillules bleue et ça sera parfait pendant toute la nuit, je me demande même si tu pourras l'arrêter. En tout cas moi, j'ai eu du mal... et un peu de remords, c'était si bien parti." soupira Kamina avant de relever la tête vers la fôret interdite en fronçant les sourcils.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" demanda Tonks en sortant sa baguette.

"Je ne suis pas sûre, reste ici, je reviens." dit la vampire en s'enfonçant entre les arbres. Plusieures minutes passèrent, silencieuses et oppressantes, pendant lesquelles Tonks eut l'impression extrêmement désagréable d'être épiée, avant que Kamina ne revienne, les mains vides mais le visage plus détendu.

"Ce n'était rien finalement. Bon, où en étions nous... ah oui, les pillules bleues !"

"Eeuuhh oui... j'en veux pas !" répondit Tonks en relachant un peu la pression. La coréenne sourit doucement en secouant la tête puis enlaça brutalement l'auror en lui passant un savon.

"Bon tant pis pour les pillules. Mais tu pourrais toujours le mettre dans une position compromettante, pour le forçer à parler avec toi." expliqua t'elle en se remettant en route vers la grande salle.

"J'essaierais, mais ça ne sera pas facile, Remus est très têtu. Sinon, quoi de neuf à Poudlard ?"

"Oh, il faut absolument que je te raconte ! En cours, on a donné un devoir à faire par binômes, gryffondor avec serpentard..."

"Mais c'est pas possible, vous êtes des sadiques !"

"Attends, attends c'est pas fini ! Donc on a fait des binômes gryffondor/serpentard. Hermione avec Drago, Ron avec Blaise, Neville avec Théodore et Harry avec Pansy notamment." s'exclama Kamina en souriant largement, comme si l'idée l'amusait plus que tout, une grande sadique en somme.

"Oula, ils ont dû se massacrer à l'heure qu'il est !"

"Même pas ! Enfin, Pansy a fait un beau scandale mais on a réussi à la calmer, surtout parce qu'on s'y attendait. Mais avec les trois autres serpentards, on était littéralement sur le cul ! Ils sont partis se mettre avec leur partenaires sans rien dire, même pas un grognement."

"Impressionant. Bon c'est pas tout mais je dois quand même aller parler à Cray."

Les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent à l'intérieur de l'école. De son côté, Harry pestait contre les deux profs, le mettre avec Parkinson pour un devoir alors que même Malfoy l'évitait, c'était un meurtre avec prémiditation pur et simple. Les seuls moments qu'il avait passé avec elle n'avait vraiment rien arrangés. Au début, il avait essayé de se montrer calme et limite poli pendant qu'elle ronchonnait et insultait n'importe qui. Il avait aussi argumenté que plus vite ils auraient terminés, moins elle devrait le supporter mais rien n'y avait fait ce qui fit qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure -son record personnel, cela dit en passant- il n'y tint plus et lui envoya un silencio très apprécié de Mrs Pince. Malheureusement, le fait de lui avoir lancé un sort dans la figure n'était pas pour lui plaire puisqu'elle quitta bruyamment la table où ils s'étaient mis. Donc son devoir était au point mort et risquait de l'être pendant un moment encore. Le point positif de la soirée fut le passage de Tonks avec qui il discuta un peu avant de devoir aller manger.

En parlant de Tonks, la voilà qui revenait de sa balade dans le parc avec Kamina et qui se dirigeait vers la table des poufsouffles pour aller chercher Amanda. L'auror et l'élève sortirent de la grande salle pour être plus en privé, obligeant Harry à se trouver un nouveau truc sur lequel réfléchir... mais quoi ? Il était hors de question de réessayer de faire le devoir avec Parkinson, c'était elle qui avait commencé. Il tourna un peu la tête, vit les deux amoureux en train de se cajoler et se jura aussitôt de les faire payer, vengeance ! Il tourna encore la tête et vit Neville qui mangeait avec appétit et bonne humeur, comme d'habitude ces derniers temps, ah bah voilà ce qu'il lui fallait pour lui remonter le moral. Le Survivant se leva de sa place et s'assit à côté de Neville qui le remarqua tout de suite.

"Tiens, salut Harry, la pêche ?"

"Moi pas tellement mais toi, la question ne se pose même pas !" répondit Harry qui commençait déjà à retrouver le sourire, vraiment efficace, le Neville. 

"Ah ça, te mettre avec Parkinson alors qu'elle ressemble à une furie, fallait s'y attendre. Elle a été chiante ?"

"Pas beaucoup, le temps que je lui jette le silencio, ça a été." Neville éclata de rire et annonça une nouvelle qu'il avait reçu ce matin.

"Au fait, je te l'ai pas dit ? Papa a parlé !"

"Pas vrai ?" s'exclama Harry, ahuri. "Et il a dit quoi ?"

"Euh il a dit : eeeeuuuaaarrrggarrrrr, en désignant le canapé." répondit Neville en souriant.

"Il a grogné ?"

"Luna dit que c'est une forme de dialecte des Ronflaks Cornu égyptiens."

"Et je suppose qu'on pourrait le traduire par "canapé" ?" dit Harry que les bizarreries de Luna faisaient toujours sourire. Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque des cris retentirent, couvrant les voix des élèves. Et la cause de ses hurlements étaient que les têtes de certains élèves s'étaient refaîtes façon Picasso, au sens propre du terme ce qui était effrayant en un sens. Une fois la stupeur de la découverte passée, la plupart de la grande salle se mit à rire de la blague qui était signée Weasley, sans aucun doute possible. C'est alors que d'autres hurlements survinrent. Si les premiers avaient de quoi attiser la curiosité, ceux ci donnaient des sueurs froides et pour cause, c'étaient des hurlements de loups, beaucoup trop proches de l'école. Aussitôt, l'ensemble des professeurs se leva et Dumbledore ordonna aux préfets ainsi qu'aux directeurs de maison de racompagner les élèves jusqu'à leurs dortoirs dans le calme. Jugeant qu'il était trop risqué et inutile d'essayer d'aider les professeurs, Harry haussa les épaules et suivit la troupe de gryffondors qui partaient pour leurs dortoirs, enjoignant ses amis à faire de même. Ce que tous ignoraient, c'est que Tonks et Amanda étaient dans le parc à ce moment là.

Un silence de mort régnait dans le parc de Poudlard quand les professeurs y pénétrèrent. Sur ordre du directeur, ils se séparèrent en groupe et commencèrent à patrouiller dans le parc. Le point positif fut qu'Ombrage avait été trop intimidée par les hurlements et s'était cachée dans son bureau, donc personne n'était obligé de se mettre avec elle.

"Tu crois que c'est une meute de passage ?" demanda Max à sa compagne tandis qu'ils approchaient de la cabane de Hagrid.

"J'espère et surtout qu'ils n'ont pas l'intention de s'incruster ici parce que... oh putain de merde ! La lune !"

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour comprendre mais tourna quand même la tête par réflexe. La lune semblait briller comme un phare de voiture dans le ciel, dans toute sa splendeur et sa rondeur qui ne présageait rien de bon du tout. Par mesure de précaution, ils sortirent leurs armes, au cas où, et avancèrent le plus silencieusement possible. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement en entendant du bruit qui semblait se rapprocher vers eux mais furent à moitié rassurés de voir qu'ils s'agissaient d'élèves. A moitié parce que le danger prenait une autre forme, celle d'élèves se faisant attaquer. Et dire qu'ils avaient prévu d'étudier les loups-garous la semaine prochaine.

"Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ici ? Ils sont une proie idéale s'ils ne se tirent pas d'ici vite fait !" s'exclama Kamina en marchant à grands pas vers le petit groupe d'élèves qui se trouva être un mélange des quatres maisons, Pansy à leur tête. "Bordel, vous croyez que c'est le moment pour une escapade nocturne ? Retournez à l'intérieur tout de suite !"

"Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous !" répliqua Pansy avec un culot surprenant au vu des circonstances. La vampire allait commencer à la menacer quand elle entendit un hurlement de douleur et d'agonie provenant de l'intérieur de la fôret. Réagissant au quart de tour, elle planta là les élèves et Max qui avait entendu et qui lancait une boule rouge en l'air pour alerter les autres professeurs. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait en courant de la source du bruit, d'autres sons lui parvinrent et lui firent craindre le pire : des bruits d'os brisés et de mastication. Au détour d'un arbre, elle arriva dans une petite clairière et ce qu'elle y vit la fit voir rouge, dans tout les sens du terme. Une dizaine de loups garous, ennemis naurels des vampires, se pressaient autour de deux formes inanimées. Elle se jeta sur le premier loup-garou qu'elle vit et l'envoya tête la première contre un arbre avec une violence inouïe. Le temps que les prédateurs se rendent compte de quelque chose, un autre eut la tête enfoncée aux trois quarts dans le sol.

La vampire commença à jouer de ses ongles durs et tranchants pour atteindre les deux corps au centre de la clairière et leurs états n'étaient vraiment pas rassurants. Maudissant le fait de ne pas pouvoir transplaner, elle se mit à tourner en tailladant les loups qui essayaient d'approcher en attendant que les renforts n'arrivent. Heureusement, les sorciers ne tardèrent pas à arriver et Kamina put enfin passer à l'offensive, chassant les loups-garous de l'école. Le gros du travail fut fait par Dumbledore qui démontra deux choses en une action. De un, il resterait le plus grand sorcier de son époque pendant encore un moment et de deux, il n'aimait pas du tout qu'on s'introduise dans son école ! D'un geste de la baguette, il fit voler plusieurs loups sur une dizaine de mètre, laissant Max et Minerva s'approcher des deux corps.

"Oh bon sang, elle s'est fait éventrer !" s'exclama Max en essayant de stabiliser l'état de Tonks. "Minerva, comment va Amanda ?"

"..."

"Minerva ?"

"Elle... elle est morte." dit McGonagall d'une voix étranglée. Le français tourna instantanément la tête et vit le corps de la poufsouffle sans vie et atrocement mutilé que Minerva recouvrait d'une couverture. Ces saloperies de loups-garou ne s'étaient pas retenus. Le jeune homme ferma un instant les yeux puis prit délicatement le corps de Tonks dans ses bras.

"Je vais faire soigner Tonks. Dîtes aux autres que je reviendrais quand elle sera stable." Sans un mot de plus, il transplana hors de la fôret interdite avec Tonks, laissant malgré lui Minerva avec le cadavre d'Amanda. Il aurait aimé ne pas la laisser faire face seule mais Tonks était toujours vivante et avait un besoin urgent de soin. La professeur de métamorphose passa quelques minutes à pleurer en silence avant qu'Albus et les autres ne reviennent. Sans qu'un mot ne fut prononcé, tout le monde comprit ce qui était arrivé à la poufsouffle.

"Où est Tonks ?" demanda Kamina après vomi en voyant les blessures d'Amanda.

"M... Max l'a emm... enné... pour la soigner." bégaya McGonagall, laissant pour un temps son image d'enseignante sévère aux vestiaires. Non loin de là, une partie du groupe d'élève de tout à l'heure s'était approché et contemplait la scène avec des sentiments partagée. Pansy, elle, était partagée entre le choc de voir un élève mort pour de vrai et la joie malsaine de savoir que cela constituait une victoire pour les mangemorts. Les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche sans qu'elle n'ai pu les arrêter, si tant est qu'elle voulut les arrêter.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vaincra !" murmura t'elle. Mais malheureusement, pas assez bas puisque Dumbledore et Kamina tournèrent rapidement la tête vers eux et que cette dernière avancait à grand pas. La majorité s'enfuirent en courant tandis que d'autres retaient paralysés sur place, mais la vampire gardait son regard occillant entre le bleu clair et le rouge sur Pansy qui la ramenait déjà moins. Soudainement, elle agrippa la serpentarde par l'oreille et une poignée de cheveux et commença à la tirer vers le centre de la clairière.

"Maintenant, espèce de petite conne, écoute moi bien. Peut être que Voldemort gagnera, peut être pas mais regarde, REGARDE CE QUI ARRIVERA A TES AMIS !" hurla t'elle en tirant la couverture et en faisant tomber la jeune fille face au corps sans vie. Pansy essaya bien de reculer vivement mais une poigne d'acier la força à regarder le visage figé dans l'effroi et la douleur de celle avec qui elle s'était bien amusée le temps d'une soirée avant les vacances de Noël. Avant qu'elle ne retourne chez dans le manoir familial, où l'attendaient plusieurs amis de ses parents.

D'abord une floppée de doloris pour la punir de ses "fréquentations" et aussi fragiliser son esprit. Puis une bonne trentaine d'imperium d'affilée pour s'assurer qu'elle ferait honneur à son sang et au rang qui lui était naturellement dû à l'avenir. Pendant le laps de temps où elle avait essayé de combattre les imperium, ses propres parents n'y étaient pas allé de main morte, usant de tout les sorts possibles pour la faire plier.

Revenant brutalement à la réalité, Pansy trouva la force de repousser la main dans son dos et se prit la tête qui semblait être sur le point d'exploser. Personne n'avait dit que c'était amusant de briser un imperium alors une mutlitude... la serpentarde vivait très vraisemblablement un enfer mental. Elle allait s'écrouler au sol quand deux bras l'enserra et que sa tête se posa sur une poitrine familière. Elle envoya un regard chargé de regret et de gratitude à la vampire avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, sa respiration se calmant et son visage prenant enfin un air apaisé. Kamina soupira longuement avant de déposer la jeune fille dans les bras de Snape et de prendre délicatement l'autre corps. Flitwick et Chourave rattrapèrent les quelques élèves qui étaient restés sur place et prirent la direction du chateau, suivi par leurs collégues silencieux. Une autre famille allait être déchirée à cause de cette satanée guerre. Regardant la lune dans le ciel étoilé, Kamina se jura de retrouver les responsables et de leur faire payer. Elle allait devoir s'absenter un moment.

Voila chapitre terminé... une petite review ?


	15. vengeance 1

**Pitti voyage temporel**

Chapitre 14 : vengeance !

**Grande salle de Poudlard, 1995.**

Un silence de plomb planait dans la grande salle. La nouvelle de la mort d'Amanda avait fait rapidement le tour de l'école pendant la nuit et avait notamment dévasté la table des poufsouffles. La présence de détraqueur dans la grande salle aurait été inutile et sans effet, tellement les élèves et les professeurs étaient minés. Seuls quelques serpentards et Ombrage feignaient la tristesse sans conviction. Les serpentards parce qu'ils se réjouissaient quand même de cette victoire du Lord et Ombrage parce qu'elle s'en fichait tout bonnement. Amanda Cray n'avait que son père comme sorcier dans la famille et c'était donc une perte bien plus acceptable que celle d'un sang pur. Elle était même prête à parier que c'était cette vampire qui avait tué la jeune fille et ouvert le ventre de l'auror. D'ailleurs, par mesure de précaution et parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, elle avait envoyé une lettre au ministre pour l'enjoindre à mettre sans tarder un terme à la carrière de Nymphadora Tonks.

A cette pensée, une bouffée de satisfaction s'engouffra en elle. Elle adorait le pouvoir qu'elle avait ici. Quand on lui avait dit qu'elle allait enseigner à Poudlard, elle avait rechigné au début, ne supportant pas les enfants. Mais elle avait ensuite découvert le pouvoir qu'elle pouvait exercer ici et, même si ce n'était pas autant que son poste au ministère, c'était une assez bonne compensation. Mais pour l'instant elle devait se concentrer à essayer de paraître touchée parce qu'elle était sure que cette vieille chouette de McGonagall avait vu son petit jeu.

De leurs côtés, Blaise, Théodore et Drago avaient des sentiments partagés pour une autre raison. La mort de la poufsouffle les avait quand même touchés, mais Otsu-ri avait laissée entendre dire que l'état de Pansy s'était peut être amélioré. Après la minute de silence et le discours de Dumbledore que le temps semblait avoir rattrapé, les trois compères mangèrent leurs repas en silence comme le reste de la grande salle puis se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie dans l'espoir d'avoir en face d'eux leur amie à nouveau elle-même. Mais leurs espoirs retombèrent un peu quand l'infirmière leur interdit l'entrée de son antre.

"Mais madame, on veut juste voir Pansy." plaida Théodore, en vain.

"Je suis désolée, Mr Nott, mais l'infirmerie est fermée par ordre du directeur jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Si vous voulez voir votre amie, vous devrez attendre qu'elle sorte d'ici. Je vous rassure, son état n'est pas grave et elle sortira dans l'après midi." répliqua Pomfresh en croisant les bras. Ne pouvant rivaliser en terme de dangerosité avec l'infirmière, les trois garçons durent s'en aller et commencer leurs cours sans avoir vu leur amie. Les cours semblait se dérouler au ralenti, même Flitwick ne parvenait à faire sortir les sombres pensées des étudiants.

De leurs côtés, le golden trio était en route pour leurs cours de DCFM, pratique et théorique, et s'inquiétait de l'état de Tonks. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la classe, ils eurent la surprise de voir un mot cloué sur la porte qui disait que les cours de DCFM pratique étaient annulés pour la journée. Tandis que la plupart des élèves repartaient sans pouvoir se réjouir du cours interrompu, Harry -dont la cicatrice picotait depuis ce matin- sentit une angoisse monter en lui. Et si...

"Que se passe t'il ici ? Où allez vous ?" s'écria Ombrage qui semblait bien moins abattue que les autres professeurs. Les gryffondors et les serdaigles se regardèrent un peu et ce fut Seamus qui répondit en premier.

"Nous retournons dans notre salle commune puisque les professeurs ne sont pas là." dit il en pointant la note du doigt. Ombrage s'en saisit pour lire le contenu avant de la chiffonner en marmonnant contre "les incapables qui peuplaient cette école". Puis elle se tourna vers les élèves qui étaient restés et leur sourit, découvrant ses dents pointues.

"Eh bien, il faut savoir prendre sur soi parfois. Très bien, je vous prends. Nous ferons un cours plus long que d'habitude."

Alors qu'elle faisait taire le vent de protestations effrayées chez les élèves, Harry reconnut un mouvement de cape noire et un teint cireux bien familiers.

"Professeur Ombrage." appela Snape en marchant dans leurs direction. Aussitôt les gryffondors serrèrent les dents, ils avaient déjà un fléau avec eux, pas besoin d'un deuxième.

"Oui, Severus ?" minauda Ombrage de sa voix aiguë. Snape eut une micro grimace quasi imperceptible que Harry avait mis pas mal de temps avant de savoir la reconnaître et reporta son attention sur l'employée du ministère.

"Rusard a besoin de vous. Il a pris certains élèves et a dit qu'il avait besoin de vos... compétences pour choisir une punition... adaptée."

Le regard d'Ombrage passa alternativement sur les élèves, puis sur Snape, semblant se demander quelle situation était la plus satisfaisante. Mais elle ne mit pas longtemps à se décider puisqu'elle partit en direction du bureau du concierge après avoir remercié le maître des potions pour sa coopération. Snape resta un moment avec les élèves pantois puis, lorsque Ombrage fut hors de vue, il s'en alla à son tour en marmonnant un "nous sommes quittes, Potter." qui atteignit tant bien que mal les oreilles du Survivant.

"Mais et les élèves ?" s'insurgea Ron qui, même s'il était content d'avoir échappé à Ombrage, n'appréciait pas trop l'idée que d'autres devaient pâtir pour son confort.

"Des élèves ? Quels élèves ? Je n'ai jamais dit cela Weasley." répondit Snape d'un ton sec avant de repartir dans un bruissement de cape. Nul doute que l'idée qu'il ait dû aider des gryffondors l'irritait beaucoup. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Harry repartit en direction de la salle commune et croisa McGonagall en chemin, il en profita pour essayer de savoir si elle savait où étaient passé les deux profs.

"Professeur, est ce que vous sauriez ou sont passé Max et Kamina ?"

"Oui, je le sais, ils sont en train de veiller miss Tonks dans un hôpital moldu. Ils ont pensé que c'était plus judicieux puisque Ste Mangouste aurait immédiatement averti le ministère de la nouvelle condition de Nymphadora. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle serait sortie d'affaire (Harry poussa un gros soupir de soulagement) et sortira dans quelques jours, le temps que ses plaies se cicatrisent. Maintenant excusez moi Potter, Mais je dois aller parler au directeur."

**Hôpital, même moment.**

"Entrez." chuchota Max pour ne pas réveiller Tonks. L'auror était sous sédatifs mais il valait mieux la laisser au calme. La porte s'ouvrit et Kamina entra à pas de loups dans la chambre d'hôpital. Elle embrassa rapidement son amour avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme allongée dans le lit. Ses habituels cheveux courts rose vif contrastaient avec son visage livide, de grosses cernes violettes apparaissaient sous ses yeux et un gros pansement lui couvrait la joue gauche.

"Comment elle va ?"

"Aussi bien que peux aller quelqu'un qui s'est fait éventrer par des chiens dangereux, c'est la version que j'ai donné aux urgentistes. Ils ont réparé du mieux qu'ils ont pu et son coeur a lâché une ou deux fois avant qu'on ne la récupère pour de bon. C'était effrayant."

"A ce point ?" demanda la vampire qui savait qu'il fallait quelque chose de gros pour choquer son compagnon.

"Il lui manque certaines parties de l'intestin grêle et un morceau de son estomac. Putain, ces saloperies lui ont bouffé le ventre ! Si t'étais intervenue ne serait ce qu'une poignée de secondes plus tard, elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est. Enfin bref, j'ai cru bon de l'amener ici pour qu'elle conserve son poste d'auror quand elle sera remise."

"T'as bien fait, pour l'instant je n'ai pas entendu les élèves dire qu'elle avait été mordue. Ils savent pour Amanda mais pas pour Tonks, enfin je ne crois pas... elle est sous sédatif ?"

"Il faut bien. Elle va d'ailleurs garder la pompe à morphine quelques temps. Est ce qu'on sait où elle va se rétablir ?"

"Dumbledore n'en a pas parlé, peut être chez ses parents mais je pense que le mieux serait chez Remus, chez qui les crises de pleine lune seront sans importance... dis je me demande un truc, est ce qu'elle peut toujours avoir des enfants ?"

"Euuh oui, je crois. Les loups ne se sont attaqués qu'à son ventre et n'ont pas touché ses organes génitaux donc... tu songes déjà à lui faire profiter de la situation ?"

"Il faut lui donner des raisons de ne pas devenir dépressive. Là, j'en tiens quelque unes : elle est toujours en vie, ses blessures n'ont pas causée de dommages irréversibles..."

"A part devenir loup-garou !" railla Max en croisant les bras.

"J'y viens. Donc elle peut toujours avoir des enfants, ses blessures au ventre ne laisseront au pire que des cicatrices pas super belles et enfin, elle va devenir loup-garou. Ça pourrait être dramatique si elle ne cherchait pas justement à vivre avec un loup-garou. Les excuses de Remus disant qu'il est un monstre ne pourront plus marcher sans la vexer !"

"Mouais. Mais m'est avis qu'elle va quand même nous faire un complexe du survivant." répondit le jeune homme à moitié convaincu.

"Possible, mais je ne penses pas qu'Amanda aurait aimé qu'elle se laisse aller. Pour une poufsouffle, elle en avait dans le ventre." (sans mauvais jeux de mot)

Les mercenaires passèrent ensuite plusieurs heures à attendre le réveil de Tonks, meublant comme ils pouvaient les silences un peu trop pesants.

"Au fait, tu savais qu'Andromeda Tonks était toujours vivante ?"

"Quoi ? Sérieux ? Qui t'as dit ça ?"

"Tonks elle-même, hier soir. C'est à se demander comment _ils_ ont pu croire qu'elle était morte. T'aurais dû voir sa tête quand je lui ai dit ça, on comprenait plus rien toutes les deux... c'était avant que je repère des mouvements dans les buissons. Sur le coup j'ai rien remarqué mais peut être que c'était ces putains de loups. J'aurais dû faire plus attention."

"Kami, ne dis pas de bêtises. Comment tu aurais pu savoir que Voldemort prévoyait une attaque de loup-garou alors que même Severus l'ignorait ? J'ai confiance en toi et en tes capacités, si tu ne les a pas repérés, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Tu m'as suffisamment rabaché les oreilles sur le fait que les vampires et les loups-garous sont des races ennemies comme ça. Si les loups s'étaient effectivement approché de toi et de Tonks, ils n'auraient pas résisté à l'envie de te sauter dessus. Tu as très bien réagi et tu lui as sauvé la vie." termina t'il en désignant Tonks d'un mouvement de la mâchoire.

"Mais je n'ai pas pu sauver Amanda." répondit la coréenne en baissant la tête.

"Kami, même le chef n'aurait pas pu la sauver, il y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut rien, même avec toute la volonté du monde. Tu es un bon agent, tu as l'expérience et la force mais tu n'en es pas pour autant omnipotente ni omnisciente. Dis toi que si tu n'avais rien fait du tout, on aurait eu deux morts à déplorer."

Le français prit le visage de sa petite amie entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement pour essayer de lui faire oublier sa peine. Il s'embrassaient depuis quelques minutes quand une voix faiblarde et tremblotante trouva la force de ricaner.

"On vous a jamais appris à respecter l'intimité des blessés ?" Ils tournèrent brusquement la tête et virent que Tonks s'étaient réveillée et les regardaient avec un petit sourire faible. Aussitôt, la vampire lui fonça dessus mais eut assez de contrôle pour ne pas appuyer sur son ventre.

"Comment tu vas ?"

"Pas terrible, mais ça doit toujours être mieux que Cray, non ? Comment elle va ?"

Tonks n'était pas au parfum des derniers événements, mais elle devina de suite que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir quand elle vit ses deux amis serrer la mâchoire. Quand elle avait perdue connaissance, la jeune fille était encore consciente et n'était pas trop blessée, alors elle ne pouvait qu'espérer.

"Elle est morte." souffla Max. L'auror écarquilla les yeux et mit quelque minutes à encaisser la nouvelle et sombra dans la tristesse comme ils l'avait prévu.

"J'ai vraiment foiré sur ce coup là !" bougonna t'elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux. La vampire posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

"Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que vous vous feriez attaquer. Et puis, c'est déjà un miracle que tu sois encore vivante. Amanda n'aurez pas aimé que tu te laisses aller à cause d'elle. Écoute, je sais que ça ne te remontera pas le moral, mais des cas comme ça, il t'en arrivera d'autres comme il nous en est arrivé plein alors, le mieux que tu puisses faire, c'est de récupérer et de travailler activement à la chute de Voldemort, pour qu'elle ne soit pas morte en vain."

"Mouais." grimaça Tonks."Mais ça va être dur sans emploi. A l'heure qu'il est, les médicomages ont déjà dû... mais on est pas à Ste Mangouste ?" s'écria t'elle en ne reconnaissant pas les lieux.

"Non, en effet. On savait que le ministère aurait été informé de ton état si on avait été là-bas. Alors pour ton emploi, dis merci aux moldus." sourit Max.

"Merci, vous êtes vraiment des potes." balbutia Tonks en chassant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, touchée par tant de sollicitude.

"De rien, c'est fait pour ça les amis." sourit Max en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule.

"Et pour reprendre sur une note plus joyeuse, voici les raisons que tu as de te sentir un peu mieux : tu es toujours en vie, tes blessures ne t'handicaperont pas..."

"Sauf une fois par mois" grinça l'auror, un peu irritée à cause de la douleur.

"Ce qui se passe pendant tes règles ne nous concerne pas. Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec ça, bon sang ? Moi je bois du sang tout les deux jours et personne n'en fait un fromage... sauf Ombrage, mais elle compte pas. Bon pour en revenir au sujet principal, tu peux toujours avoir des enfants, tes blessures au ventre ne laisseront que des cicatrices. Bon d'accord, tu vas devenir lycanthrope mais... oh mon dieu, tu veux te caser avec un autre lycanthrope ! Vous ferez donc la paire !" s'exclama Kamina avec un grand sourire, arrachant un peu de bonne humeur aux deux autres. Mais hélas...

Tunk tunk !

"Qu'est ce que... mais que fout ce hibou ici ? Est ce qu'on peut ouvrir la fenêtre ?"

"Pas des masses, mais ça sera suffisant pour lui piquer sa lettre."

"C'est pas sympa ça." dit Tonks en profitant des draps douillets et des joies de la pompe à morphine.

"Un jour, y a un hibou qui m'a chié sur la tête, alors je me venge comme je peux." dit Max en ouvrant la fenêtre. "Maintenant, donne moi ça toi. Donne ! Aïe, putain de volatile, donne ça tout de suite ou je te crève ! Maintenant dégage." grogna t'il. Quand l'oiseau s'en fut allé à tire d'aile, il tâtonna rapidement la lettre pour éviter les mauvaises surprises, genre lames de rasoir, et regarda à qui elle était adressée.

"C'est pour Tonks." dit il en tendant la lettre. La jeune femme la décacheta et la lut rapidement mais, à mesure quelle progressait dans sa lecture, son visage se décomposa et à la fin, elle était livide, ses jointures étaient blanches et ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elles étaient à deux doigts de déchirer la lettre. Virée, elle était virée, comme ça, sans pouvoir s'expliquer face à ce crétin de Fudge. De rage, elle froissa la lettre en boule et la jeta de toutes ses forces à l'autre bout de la pièce avant que la douleur ne se rappelle à son bon souvenir.

"Essaie de te calmer, tu vas rouvrir tes blessures."

"Me calmer ? Alors que je viens de me faire virer, comment je pourrais me calmer ?" s'écria Tonks, en colère.

"En me mettant un pain." répondit calmement Kamina, tellement calmement que Tonks en fut un instant confuse.

"Que... quoi ?"

"Colle moi une beigne, ça te fera du bien et moi, ça ne me fera pas grand chose alors défoule toi." sourit la vampire en tendant la joue. L'auror hésita un instant avant de lui envoyer son poing en plein milieu de la figure et, effectivement, ça soulage.

"Ouch, t'aurais pu éviter le nez mais bon, pas grave. Bon, on ne devrait pas t'embeter ici, vu que nous sommes les seuls à savoir que tu es là. Je vais retourner à Poudlard pour savoir où est ce que tu iras à ta sortie de l'hôpital. Tu veux des magasines ou quelque chose d'autre pour t'occuper ?" demanda la vampire en se massant l'arrête nasale. L'auror, encore toute penaude, prit quelques instants pour réfléchir et demanda une pile de magasines.

"Ah oui, j'oubliais. Je m'arrangerais pour que Remus vienne te rendre une petite visite." ajouta t'elle avec un air de conspiratrice avant de lui faire la bise et de sortir.

**Infirmerie de Poudlard, trois heures plus tard.**

L'infirmerie de Poudlard était vide à l'exception de deux lits occupés à chaque extrémité de la pièce, Pansy sur le lit le plus proche de la porte et du bureau de l'infirmière. Et le corps d'Amanda au fond de l'infirmerie, conservé par des sorts et entouré d'un rideau pour l'abriter des regards. Pomfresh, quant à elle, restait dans son bureau et allait vérifier de temps en temps si Pansy allait bien. Depuis le début de la matinée, elle avait déjà rembarré une dizaine d'élève et elle sentait que ça n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Le pire du pire avait sans doute été ces serpentards qui n'avaient même pas daigné jeter un regard à Pansy mais qui avaient longuement fixé le lit entouré de rideau d'un air malsain avant de se prétendre comme des amis de la poufsouffle venu lui rendre un dernier adieu. Si jamais elle les avait autorisés à rester plus longtemps dans l'infirmerie, Merlin seul sait ce qui aurait pu se passer.

Elle profitait donc du calme pour rattraper sa paperasse en retard et préparer d'autres potions quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle s'apprêtait à coller une raclée à l'élève qui avait osé essayer de s'introduire dans son domaine quand elle s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un élève mais de la prof qui lui avait amené les deux élèves.

"Oh, c'est vous. J'ai cru que c'était un élève."

"Ça fait un moment qu'ils ont compris que c'était pas la peine d'insister. Pansy va bien ?" demanda Kamina.

"Son état est stable mais elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée et, entre nous, j'aimerais autant qu'elle se réveille ailleurs qu'ici." dit Pomfresh en jetant un regard triste à la jeune serpentard. La vampire s'assit à côté du lit et passa une main distraite dans les cheveux de la jeune fille dont l'avenir s'annonçait des plus chamboulés. Elle passa plusieurs minutes à lui masser doucement le cuir chevelu en semblant hésiter puis elle prit son courage à deux mains et approcha ses lèvres de son visage (là, vous vous dîtes "mais quel genre de pervers est cet auteur pour écrire ça ?") et embrassa Pansy sur le front. L'élève vert et argent lui rappelait parfois sa jeunesse et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, coupable de n'avoir pas su lui donner une vie tranquille, la vie qui lui avait échappé depuis trop longtemps.

Quand elle se recula légèrement, elle s'aperçut que Pansy s'était silencieusement réveillée et la regardait d'un air étrange, un peu amusée, un peu effrayée et une sorte d'attente dans le fond des yeux. Kamina rougit un peu et tenta de juger son état de santé.

"Salut, tu vas bien ?"

"Je... ça va."

"Tant mieux, parce que j'ai un test à te faire faire, ça sera rapide. Ok voici le topo, c'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui, aux funérailles de sa mère, aperçoit un jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle le trouve fantastique, l'homme de ses rêves quoi. C'est le coup de foudre, elle en tombe éperdument amoureuse. Quelques jours plus tard, la jeune fille tue sa propre soeur. Question : pour quel motif a-t-elle tué sa soeur ? Réponds rapidement."

"Euh, je sais pas… parce que eeuuuhh… nan j'en sais vraiment rien."

"C'était pour revoir le jeune homme." Souffla la vampire en se détendant un peu plus.

"Quoi ? Mais c'est un truc de psychopathe, ce test." S'insurgea Pansy, ne se doutant pas être si proche de la vérité.

"Exactement, ça sert à déterminer si quelqu'un raisonne comme un psychopathe ou pas. Quand tu étais sous imperium, tu n'étais pas loin de raisonner comme ça donc je devais m'assurer qu'on t'avait bel et bien retrouvé. Tu as manqué à beaucoup de monde tu sais ?" sourit Kamina en recommençant à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

"Je sais, je me souviens de tout… j'ai vraiment été ignoble."

"Tu n'avais pas le choix, si la scène devait se reproduire, je ne crois pas que tu aurais plus de chanc… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Je… je veux pas retourner chez mes parents ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez mais pitié, je ne veux pas retourner là-bas !" s'écria Pansy en se raccrochant au T-shirt de la vampire comme à une bouée de sauvetage. (un peu comme la nageuse dans les dents de la mer... mais quand on sait ce qui lui arrive quand même.)

"Ola, ola, on se calme. Je te rassure, il est hors de question que tu retournes là-bas et je doute que l'idée ait ne serait ce qu'effleuré l'esprit de Dumbledore. Pour le long terme, je sais pas encore ce qu'on va faire mais pour l'instant et peut être pour le reste de l'année, tu vas squatter avec nous."

"Vrai... vraiment ? Vous êtes sérieuse ?"

"Est ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? On va passer à ton dortoir pour récupérer tes affaires et tu viendras t'installer sans attendre dans nos appartements. Tu te sens prête à sortir ?"

"Je pense, oui." déclara la jeune fille en sortant du lit. Malgré quelques vertiges sans grande gravité, Pomfresh l'autorisa quand même à sortir et elles se dirigèrent lentement vers le dortoir des serpentards. Tout au long du court voyage vers l'antre vert et argent, elles rencontrèrent plusieurs groupes d'élèves qui réagirent plus ou moins bien en voyant la serpentard à nouveau en compagnie de la prof de DCFM. Une partie des élèves ouvrirent grands les yeux d'étonnement, une minorité eurent un sourire en comprenant toute l'affaire et une autre partie fusillèrent Pansy du regard avant de se tasser sous celui incendiaire de Kamina. Mais le clou fut quand même Morton qui s'avança en ne se doutant de rien.

"Pansy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec _ça_ ?" demanda-t-il en désignant la vampire d'un mouvement dédaigneux du menton. Cette dernière voulut lui refaire le portrait façon Jack l'éventreur mais Pansy se plaça devant elle en tournant le dos au deuxième année. Kamina fronça les sourcils mais la jeune fille sourit doucement en marchant doucement à reculons puis, quand elle fut près de Morton sans cesser de sourire, elle se retourna vivement et lui mit son poing dans le nez.

"Écoute moi bien, Morton. Je ne doute pas un seul instant que tu ignores ce que mes parents ont fait pour _sauver l'honneur _et je ne doute pas un seul instant de ton approbation à ce sujet. Tu est parfaitement d'accord avec ce qu'ils ont fait mais c'est fini maintenant. Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole et ne t'avises surtout pas de poser la main sur moi parce que mes amis, contrairement à ce qui pourrait se prétendre comme les tiens, tiennent à moi et te le feraient payer cher." ! cracha Pansy en ponctuant les derniers mots de coups de poing. Quand Morton perdit connaissance, elle se releva, essuya ses mains sur l'uniforme du serpentard et reprit son chemin avec la vampire que le sang avait quelque peu excité. Quand elles arrivèrent devant le mur qui cachait l'entrée du dortoir des serpentards, Pansy craignit un moment que la prof ne reste dehors mais elle fut soulagée quand elle la prit de vitesse en prononçant le mot de passe avant la serpentard.

"Allez hop, en avant !"

"Mais comment vous connaissez le mot de passe ?" demanda Pansy avec un air un peu ahurie.

"Oh, et bien je l'ai acheté. J'ai accosté un première année et, après lui avoir assuré que je ne le mordrais pas, je lui ai filé vingt galions pour qu'il me donne le mot de passe."

Elles pénétrèrent dans la salle commune où se trouvaient, par un _pur hasard_, Drago, Théodore et Blaise. Ceux-ci se levèrent brutalement de leurs sièges en apercevant leur amie. Ils la dévisagèrent un peu et retrouvèrent le sourire quand Morton passa devant eux en se tenant le nez en sang, fusillant Pansy du regard.

"Tu me paieras ça, Parkinson ! Profites bien de tes moments avec tes _amis_ parce que ce seront peut être les derniers !" lança-t-il, satisfait de voir la jeune fille pâlir brusquement. Mais, marchant un peu à reculons, il ne vit pas où il marchait et fut arrêté par deux poignes puissantes.

"Théo, c'est moi ou il a menacé Pansy ?" murmura Drago d'un ton doucereux, imitant à la perfection celui de son parrain.

"Je penses aussi, mais je ne suis pas totalement sûr… Blaise ?" demanda Théodore en se tournant vers Blaise, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ce dernier s'approcha doucement du deuxième année et lui colla un pain magistral dans le nez déjà cassé. Le jeune serpentard s'enfuit la queue entre les jambes et les trois autres se jetèrent sur Pansy pour lui faire le plus gros câlin qu'ils savaient faire. La jeune fille resta quelques instants coi puis enserra à son tour les garçons. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques instants avant que la vampire ne se rappelle à eux.

"Désolée de jouer les rabats joies, mais on doit prendre les affaires de Pansy. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pourrez venir la voir quand vous voudrez mais pour l'instant, la priorité est de déménager ses affaires."

Elles délaissèrent donc les garçons à regrets et montèrent vers la chambre de Pansy où une bien mauvaise surprise les attendaient. Les affaires de la jeune fille étaient éparpillées, une bonne partie détruites et diverses inscriptions menaçantes ornaient les murs et le lit. Pansy serra la mâchoire et trouva un peu de réconfort en sentant la main de la prof sur son épaule.

"Je sens qu'on va devoir faire du shopping toutes les deux. Prends ce qui peut encore être sauver et allons y, l'endroit n'est pas sûr !" murmura Kamina en fixant les portes entrouvertes. Pansy prit le peu d'affaires qui étaient récupérables, à peine de quoi tenir dans un sac à dos, et redescendit aussi sec dans la salle commune. Elles repartirent vers les appartements des deux profs avec cette fois ci une garde perso de trois serpentards aguerris aux combats de couloir. Arrivés devant la fameuse porte plus très secrète, ils pénétrèrent tous et trouvèrent Max qui était plié de rire en voyant les réponses des questionnaires des premières années.

"C'est si drôle que ça ?" demanda Kamina en lisant par dessus son épaule.

"Tu peux même pas imaginer. Rien que celui là, je lui ai demandé de me donner quinze façons de traiter une morsure de strangulot, il m'a donné quinze trucs qui veulent dire la même chose : aspirer le venin." termina-t-il en éclatant de rire. La vampire rigola quelque peu puis entraîna Pansy dans sa nouvelle chambre, chambre que Harry avait incrusté pendant un temps lui aussi.

"Voila ta chambre. Si t'as un problème, la notre est juste à côté. Dans l'immédiat j'ai un truc à faire qui va me prendre assez de temps mais à mon retour, toi et moi on va débuter un entraînement rigoureux. D'accord ?" demanda-t-elle à la jeune fille qui avait déjà fini de déballer ses affaires.

"Avec plaisir, vous allez faire quoi exactement ?"

"Je… vais venger Amanda et Tonks. Des sources sûres m'ont informé que Fenrir Greyback se trouvait dans l'expédition. Alors, avec quelques amis, on va le retrouver et lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce."

"Faites attention quand même, il a tué plein de gens !" signala malgré tout Pansy.

"Et moi, tu crois que j'ai fait quoi en 400 ans d'existence ? J'ai sans doute tué plus de monde que lui et des plus forts que lui." Expliqua gentiment la vampire en commençant à préparer ses propres affaires, ce qui prit plus de temps puisque Pansy n'avait pas d'armes diverses et variées dans sa chambre.

"C'est quoi ce truc ?"

"Ah, donne moi ça ! C'est une grenade flash, qui sert à désorienter un ennemi pendant une poignée de secondes, le temps de le maîtriser… je vais la prendre, ça me sera utile contre les sens développés de ces putains de loups !" grogna Kamina d'un air amusé en fourrant les quelques grenades dans son sac. Quand son sac fut enfin prêt, elle retourna dans le salon où Max aidait les garçons pour leurs devoirs et l'embrassa tendrement, n'ayant strictement rien à secouer des mines gênées des serpentards. Après dix bonnes minutes de roulage de pelle intensives, les deux amoureux se séparèrent à regret et Kamina se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte.

"Kami ?" la vampire tressaillit un instant mais ne se retourna pas, se contentant de tourner légèrement la tête.

"N'oublie pas de le ramener vivant." la jeune femme mit quelques secondes à acquiescer puis sortit rapidement. Plus vite elle aurait terminé, plus vite elle reviendrai pour savoir ce que Max comptait faire avec Greyback.


	16. vengeance 2 : le retour !

-1**Pitti voyage temporel**

Chapitre 15 : vengeance, le retour !

**Coin reculé dans la campagne anglaise, 1996.**

Fenrir Greyback était replié avec les autres loups-garous qui avaient participé avec lui à l'attaque de l'auror et de la jeune élève. Fenrir avait d'ailleurs éprouvé une joie quasi sexuelle en mordant dans la chair tendre des deux jeunes femmes. S'il avait eu plus de temps, il aurait souillé un peu plus leurs corps mais malheureusement, le nouveau petit toutou de Dumbledore était intervenu trop rapidement pour qu'ils aient le temps de s'assurer de la mort des deux jeunes femmes.

Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans une de leurs planques en attendant les nouvelles instructions du seigneur des ténèbres et avaient fait le point. Le loup-garou mangemort déduit avec ravissement qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elles aient survécu à leur rencontre, même si elles avaient été emmenées d'urgence à Ste Mangouste. Et même si elles avaient survécu, leurs vies étaient maintenant fichues. Bilan mitigé mais plutôt bien, dans le sens où ils s'étaient attaqué à une élève de Poudlard. Autour de lui, les autres parlaient entre eux avec excitation, l'idée d'être sans doute récompensés par le maître agissant comme une source de joie inépuisable.

A une quarantaine de mètre de là, Kamina jugeait la maisonnette d'un air fermé. D'ici, elle pouvait entendre leurs discussions enflammées, ces salauds arrivaient à se réjouir de la mort d'une enfant, voila qui méritait une bonne leçon. Derrière elle, ses coéquipiers d'un soir vérifiaient leur matériel en prévision de l'assaut prochain, n'attendant plus que l'arrivée de la chef qui était évidemment en retard, fichue manie qu'elle avait toujours eu. Malgré, ou plutôt à cause du fait que c'était Kamina qui avait présenté le contrat et que c'était une de ses amies qui avait été victime, le commandant avait préféré ne pas la placer en tant que chef d'équipe au cas où elle ne pouvait se contrôler en leurs présences. Sur ce point, elle était d'accord même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, c'est qu'elle avait sa fierté.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la chef arriva enfin. Petite, brune et un air que Kamina qualifiait sans hésiter de "constipé", mais c'était malgré tout une bonne chef d'équipe. Mais elle n'était pas seule et la vampire remarqua une tête familière. Que faisait elle ici ? Comment allait exactement se dérouler l'assaut ? Qu'est ce que Max comptait faire avec Greyback ? Est ce qu'elle aurait le droit de se goinffrer de chantilly quand elle rentrerait ? A moins qu'elle ne puisse jouer avec Max et un pot de miel ? Toutes ces questions trottaient dans la tête de la vampire pendant qu'elle rejoignait son amie qu'elle avait un peu perdu de vue.

"Bien bonsoir à tous, je suis Sophie Myrd et je serais votre chef pour cette mission. Avant toute chose, je tiens à vous présenter une nouvelle venue parmi nous : Serpentine Stonestrong, dit Endorphine." dit elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui fit un grand sourire éclatant à l'assemblée, montrant à tous d'où était tiré son surnom. (l'endorphine provoque un sentiment d'euphorie voire d'extase)

"Bon revenons au sujet principal. Est ce que vous savez combien ils sont, à l'intérieur ?"

"Environ huit. Ils étaient une dizaine à Poudlard mais Kamina a réussi à rattraper deux traînards." expliqua un homme d'origine hindoue, probablement un sikh mais cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Tournant la tête, Sophie croisa le regard de la vampire qui lui fit un grand sourire avant de se concentrer sur la chaumière.

"Il y a des éléments que nous devons craindre ?"

"Craindre ? Non, mais il y en a sur lesquels on doit se concentrer, comme Greyback qui ne doit pas être tué."

"Greyback ? Ne pas être tué ?" Se disant, Sophie se tourna vers l'émettrice du contrat. "Je croyais que vous détestiez les loups-garous ?"

"Pas tous, n'exagérons rien, je hais juste ceux la, dans cette chaumière. C'est juste que Max a prévu quelque chose de bien pire et de bien plus laborieux qu'une balle dans le coeur... sinon on attaque quand ?"

"Demain, à deux heures du matin, on les attaquera pendant qu'ils dormiront profondément."

"Et si jamais ils partent pendant la nuit ?" demanda Kamina qui n'était pas très chaude à l'idée de devoir attendre.

"Je ne penses pas qu'ils partent. Après tout, ils viennent de parcourir une grande distance en peu de temps et ils ne savent pas qu'ils sont poursuivis, sinon ils auraient déjà bougé. Donc au mieux, ils vont faire une petite fête en l'honneur de leur "victoire" qui va les amoindrir légèrement, et au pire, ils vont se préparer pour partir aux aurores. Mais dans le cas où ils partiraient effectivement pendant la nuit, nous allons faire des tours de garde pour surveiller la chaumière. Quelqu'un a des questions ? Oui, Kyle ?"

"Quel équipement vous préconisez pour l'assaut ?"

"Eh bien en temps normal, je serais tentée de répondre équipement classique, mais vu que nous devons faire certains prisonniers, il vaut mieux éviter de prendre des risques inutiles. Armes classiques quand même mais munitions en caoutchouc, plus grenade Flash et Sting. Mais ne négligez pas pour autant vos protections si vous ne voulez pas être infectés. Voila, je crois que c'est tout, qui prend le premier tour de garde ?" demanda Sophie en disposant son paquetage pour faire comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas prendre le premier tour.

"Je prends le premier tour, Serpe tu viens ?" demanda Kamina en s'asseyant sur une racine qui donnait une bonne vue sur la maison. La jeune fille la rejoignit et elles passèrent quelques instants à regarder la maison sans rien dire.

"Alors comme ça, tu nous as rejoint." Dit la coréenne sans bouger le regard.

"Euh… oui."

"Tu as postulé ou tu as été contactée ?"

"Hein ? Quoi ?"

"Réponds à la question !" lâcha subitement Kamina.

"Euh… on m'a contactée. Une sorte d'armoire normande de deux mètres et demi a frappé chez moi et m'a demandé si ça me plairait de rester le cul sur une chaise à longueur de journée à taper sur un ordi et sur des mecs de temps en temps." Répondit la jeune fille, un peu effrayée par le ton froid de son amie qui était entre temps revenue à un état d'émotion qui la caractérisait mieux.

"Aah ? C'est carrément Kevin qui est venu te chercher, impressionnant ! Et donc, t'as accepté."

"Dès que j'ai entendu les mots ordi, piratage et tabasser, j'ai pas pu résister." Répondit elle en souriant béatement.

"Bon, au moins je suis contente qu'on t'ai contactée, parce que je dois avouer que les gens qui se trouvent suffisamment fort pour postuler d'eux-mêmes me tapent largement sur les nerfs. Sinon quoi de neuf, de ton côté ?"

"Ben, pas grand-chose depuis la dernière fois. J'ai toujours ma guitare spéciale, je me suis fait faire quelques mèches bleues…"

"Ah ouais, pas mal du tout."

"N'est-ce pas ? Donc j'ai fait ça et, ah oui je me suis acheté un bracelet d'épingles." termina la jeune fille assez fière.

"Un bracelet… d'épingles ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

"Ben ça !" dit Serpentine en montrant quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un bracelet éponge où étaient fichées un nombre considérable d'aiguille. Le genre de truc qu'utilisait un couturier ou un acupuncteur.

"Ah d'accord. Et tu peux faire les trucs comme dans les films, genre arrêter le cœur d'une personne en lui piquant un point précis dans le cou ?" demanda la coréenne en mimant des actions de kung fu pour mieux exprimer sa question.

"Non, du moins pas encore. Mais j'ai quand même prévu le coup : toutes mes aiguilles sont empoisonnées au curare."

"Oooh, bien vu. Bon, parlons d'autres choses plus plaisantes, t'as déjà lu le seigneur des anneaux ?"

Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent à voix basse pendant encore quelques temps avant que d'autres équipiers ne viennent prendre la relève. Comme l'avait prévu Sophie, les loups garous étaient bien trop fatigués pour se remettre en route et même quand l'équipe s'apprêtait à lancer l'assaut, ils étaient encore en train de dormir profondément.

"Tout le monde est prêt ? Bien, dans ce cas…"

"Une seconde ! Peut être vaudrait il mieux que Serpe et moi attendions un peu avant de vous rattraper parce que, si nous y allons tous en même temps, la simple présence de deux vampires va les réveiller dés que nous serons à moins de dix mètres. Tandis que si nous deux attendons un peu, ils ne se réveilleront que quand vous enfoncerez les portes." plaida Kamina. Sophie réfléchit quelques secondes puis acquiesça en emmenant le reste de la troupe avec elle.

"C'est sérieux, le truc avec les loups ?" demanda Serpentine, un peu impressionnée.

"Oui, je le sais parce que ça m'est arrivé une fois, j'ai bien failli y passer. Mais je voulais aussi te prévenir d'une autre chose qui est lié. Tu es jeune, alors tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de l'expérimenter mais quand tu seras en présence des loups-garous, tu sentiras une haine sans limites te prendre aux tripes. Tu n'auras qu'une seule envie, c'est de tous les étriper sans aucune retenue et je parle par expérience. Avec le temps et l'expérience, tu arriveras à faire régresser cette envie de violence pour qu'elle ne devienne rien de plus qu'une irritation désagréable."

"Mais, quand j'étais au square Grimmauld, il y avait un loup-garou et je n'avais pas envie de le tuer pourtant."

"Ah mais ça c'est parce qu'il s'agit de Remus Lupin, le mec le plus calme et le plus doux de la terre, alors forcément il déteint sur son loup. Mais Greyback est exactement l'inverse alors, avant que tu ne t'en prennes à lui, je te piquerais avec ça." dit elle en agitant une seringue. "C'est de la morphine, il y a de quoi tuer un homme dans le gabarit de Greyback mais sur toi, ça te fera juste piquer un gros sommeil. Je l'avais initialement prévu pour moi en cas de débordement mais tu en auras nettement plus besoin. Bon, ils vont bientôt attaquer, viens, on va se rapprocher le plus possible."

La coréenne avança tranquillement, suivie par l'italienne qui avait un peu perdu de ses couleurs. Quand elles arrivèrent à une dizaine de mètre de la chaumière, un membre de l'équipe prit silencieusement un bélier (bbéééééé XD) et, sur un signe de tête de Sophie, mit un grand coup au niveau du verrou qui se brisa comme du cristal fin. La porte fut projetée violemment en arrière et tous les membres de l'équipe se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Malheureusement, les loups-garous avaient le sommeil léger et s'étaient réveillés un peu avant que la porte ne soit défoncée. Les deux équipes se faisaient face et Serpe sentit effectivement la haine aveugle et violente qui commençait à se répandre dans son corps, qui faisait bouillir son sang et qui rendait ses yeux rouges. Le premier geste fut Greyback qui tira sa baguette mais en réponse, il se prit deux objets de forme cylindrique dans le visage. Aussitôt, l'équipe de la Parade Noire ferma les yeux et se boucha les oreilles, même Serpe qui était toujours en furie, et furent imité par quelques loups-garous. La première des grenades à exploser au sens figuré fut la flash, libérant l'équivalent d'un éclairage de terrain de foot et un son strident de 180 décibels, vrillant les tympans sensibles des loups. La seconde, la Sting, explosa au sens propre, envoyant des morceaux de caoutchouc durs dans toute la pièce et assommant ceux qui s'en prirent dans les tempes. Une fois le flash et les morceaux passés, Serpe rouvrit les yeux et se jeta sur ses ennemis. Kamina craignit un instant qu'elle ne se jette sur Greyback tout de suite mais elle fut soulagée et un peu étonnée de la voir changer de direction pour s'attaquer à un autre, peut être avait elle plus de contrôle qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Donc elle se jeta sur le premier qui lui passait sous la main et s'appliqua à lui broyer les cervicales, tache difficile vu qu'ils avaient le cou assez dur. Elle ressentit néanmoins une pointe de satisfaction quand elle entendit la première vertèbre se briser, rapidement suivie par les autres.

Elle laissa tomber le corps au sol et chercha une nouvelle victime qui essaya de lui porter un coup assez traître au niveau du plexus, auquel elle répondit en lui arrachant un oeil et la peau autour. Profitant que le loup était trop occuper à hurler de douleur pour la combattre, elle empoigna sa très chère hache et commença à taillader autour d'elle, en partant du balafré. De l'autre coté de la pièce, Greyback était acculé dans un coin près de la cheminée et montrait des dents en grognant sourdement, instinct de loup oblige. Mais cela n'empêchait pas les mercenaires de le toiser d'un air indifférent, limite méprisant et parmi ceux là se trouvait le petit toutou de Dumbledore. Celle qui semblait être la chef fit un pas en avant.

"Bon Greyback, soit tu te rends gentiment et on ne te frappera pas…"

"Pas trop longtemps !" souffla Kamina.

"Soit tu résistes et je ne réponds plus de rien. Mes copains ici présents n'aiment pas vraiment qu'on s'en prenne à des enfants sans défense et dans ces cas là, ils ont la main assez lourde. C'est toi qui vois, la balle est dans ton camp."

Fenrir resta quelques instants à faire mine de réfléchir puis sauta sur le premier type qu'il voyait. Il réussit à l'attraper à l'épaule mais ne parvint pourtant pas à pénétrer la chair avec ses dents, comme si quelque chose bloquait ses dents sans pour autant l'empêcher de casser les os, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à planter ses dents pour contaminer sa victime. Mais il n'a pas le temps de faire un second essai qu'il fut frappé au niveau du cervelet par deux matraques télescopiques, le plongeant instantanément dans les brumes de l'inconscience. Au même instant, le reste des loups-garous fut maîtrisé et Serpentine tua son dernier en lui arrachant les côtes, les avant-bras recouverts de sang. Mais la menace avait beau être passée, sa haine ne l'était pas et elle se dirigea vers Greyback avec l'intention de l'étriper en bonne et due forme. Elle l'aurait sûrement fait dans la violence et le sang si une piqûre expresse de morphine n'était pas en train de la faire sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Elle lutta désespérément pour rester éveillé mais quand elle fut devant Greyback, elle était déjà dans les vapes aux trois-quarts et n'avait plus assez de force que pour coller une claque ridiculement faible avant de s'écrouler par terre et de commencer à ronfler doucement.

"Ça va Akim ?" demanda Kamina en s'approchant de l'égyptien à l'épaule cassée par Greyback.

"Ça peut aller, mais il m'a pété l'épaule, ce couillon." grogna t'il en tâtonnant son épaule. "Bon, maintenant que c'est terminé, je peux rallumer mon portable ?"

"Oui, oui, nous on va fouiller voir si on peut trouver quelque chose d'intéressant." dit Sophie en commençant à dépouiller les loups-garous. Pendant que l'équipe fouillait de fond en comble la chaumière, Akim téléphonait… à sa mère car oui, on peut faire partie de la Parade Noire et vivre encore chez sa mère, comme dans Mr & Mrs Smith.

"Allô maman ? Oui c'est moi, ben je travaille tu sais, j'ai du boulot en ce moment. Comment ça, y a des gens qui crient ? Mais je suis dans un hôpital… oui j'appelle d'un hôpital, une des cabines pour être précis. Oui, oui, oui je sais… hun hun."

"J'ai trouvé une clé !" s'exclama Kyle en brandissant une clé dorée.

"Bon je te rappelle, on a besoin de moi." dit Akim en raccrochant. "Bon, elle ouvre quoi, cette clé ?"

"Je peux le dire mais pour ça, il faut que je la voie." dit Sophie en tendant la main.

"Pas question ! Je l'ai trouvé, elle est à moi !"

"Un peu de bonne volonté, bordel !"

"J'en ai rien à foutre ! Elle est à moi !"

"Donne la clef." demanda Kamina.

"Nan !"

BAFF

"Donne la clef !"

"Nan !"

BAFF

"Donne la clef !" gronda Kamina.

"Tiens la voila."

"Merci pour ta bienveillante coopération." dit Akim avec un grand sourire.

"Bande de connards !"

Pendant ce temps Sophie découvrit ce que la clef ouvrait et cela valait largement le coup d'avoir attaqué, du point de vue stratégique. Plusieurs documents dans un petit coffret révélaient les prochaines opérations des mangemorts et donnaient même certain noms, comme Lestrange qui était une valeur sure en tant que mangemorts ou d'autres qui n'étaient pas connus en tant que tel.

"Tiens, ça me fait penser que je sais toujours pas ce que je ferais aux Lestrange quand je les verrais." songea Kamina en se frottant le menton pensivement.

"Ben t'auras qu'à les tuer."

"Trop rapide, pas assez douloureux… bof, je verrais plus tard. Moi je m'en vais, je prends juste Greyback et vous passerez mes salutations à Serpe quand elle se réveillera." dit Kamina en tirant le mangemort par le col.

"Une seconde !" intervint Sophie en saisissant les documents. "Tu donneras ça à Dumbledore, nous ça ne nous concerne pas."

La vampire fourra les papiers dans sa poche et s'éloigna en traînant toujours Greyback contre le sol, le coeur plus léger, Amanda et Tonks étaient vengées. D'abord un passage par la planque que Max lui avait désigné pour déposer Greyback puis ligne droite vers Poudlard où l'attendaient un repas, une douche, de la chantilly et Max. A cette pensée, elle accéléra le pas, chantilly, sang de Max, chantilly, sang de Max… un kilomètre à pieds, ça use, ça use…

**Poudlard, appartement de Max et Kamina, à un moment que j'ai la flemme de situer.**

Max louchait sur son café d'un oeil morne. Ça faisait presque une semaine que Kamina était partie et il commençait sérieusement à se faire chier. L'installation de Pansy dans leur piaule compensait un peu, la jeune fille se trouvant être une bonne compagnie, mais on peut pas échanger une petite amie contre une élève. D'ailleurs son humeur se ressentait pendant les cours qu'il faisait maintenant seul. Au lieu d'avoir un cours vivant et qui partait un peu n'importe comment sur la fin, les élèves avaient Max qui dictait son cours d'une voix ennuyée. Ombrage avait même essayée de le... _convaincre_ de son point de vue, sans résultats heureusement.

Concernant les cours, il avait déjà fait la démonstration de combat contre un mannequin ensorcelé, le jour même où il avait eu une _conversation_ avec Ombrage sur ses _fréquentations_… il était tellement énervé après ça que le mannequin n'avait pas tenu dix secondes avant de se faire démembrer. Bien évidemment, aucun élève n'avait réussi à voir comment il avait fait et il avait dû recommencer en y allant plus calmement. Pour les élémentaux il attendait que Kamina revienne pour le faire, après qu'elle eut déposé Greyback à la planque. À cette pensée, un tremblement d'excitation le saisit : ils étaient tous là, il allait pouvoir exécuter son plan en grandes pompes et avec les moyens qu'il avait mis de côté spécialement pour l'occasion. Ah Voldemort faisait le fier avec sa tactique d'intimidation en attaquant n'importe où, et bien il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire bien pire malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas autant de moyen et pas du tout d'hommes. Si tout allait bien, il allait pouvoir commencer au prochain chapitre.

Pansy entra dans le salon en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, le sortant de ses pensées. La jeune fille s'ouvrait bien plus depuis qu'elle n'avait plus à fréquenter le dortoir des serpentards et presque personne ne s'en plaignait, surtout pas Harry dont le devoir avançait bien plus vite qu'avant et qui entretenait des rapports beaucoup plus détendus avec elle. Mais restait la question de savoir où elle allait vivre après la fin de l'année scolaire. Le ministère ne disait rien pour l'instant car Pansy n'avait pas encore dit qu'elle ne voulait pas retourner chez ses parents mais quand elle le ferait, se poserait le problème qu'elle était encore mineur et qu'il lui fallait un tuteur, dans l'hypothèse qu'ils acceptent de ne pas la renvoyer chez ses géniteurs. Bien que Kamina et lui l'aimaient bien, L'Agence n'était pas un centre social, tout au plus pourraient ils l'aider en cas de besoin. Drago, Blaise et/ou Théodore se proposeraient bien sûr, mais le problème ne changerait pas, l'ensemble des mangemorts feraient pression sur leurs parents pour qu'ils rendent la jeune fille et retour à la case départ. Heureusement, il y avait un tas d'autre possibilités, comme les Weasley qui ne diraient pas non pour l'aider. Le plus drôle serait sans doute de l'envoyer chez Harry, pour donner une attaque aux Dursley…

"Yoouhoouuu, Pansy appelle la lune, aallôôôô ?" s'écria la jeune fille en agitant sa main devant les yeux du français.

"Hein ? Oh, désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées, tu disais quoi ?"

"Je te demandais si je devais me laisser pousser les cheveux et me faire une natte ?"

"N'essaie pas de ressembler à Kami, je suppose que tu n'as pas envie de te faire tatouer une rose sur les fesses ?"

"Elle… elle a une rose sur les fesses ?" balbutia Pansy.

"Non, mais c'est pas une raison. Pour tout t'avouer, si ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi longs, elle se ferait bien une coupe comme la tienne mais bon, elle a galéré pour les avoir à cette longueur alors elle préfère garder comme ça." expliqua Max en désignant de la main les cheveux de Pansy et sa coiffure qui lui donnait un air un peu garçon manqué.

"Ah ben eeuh… cool. Et est-ce que t'as une idée où je vais pouvoir vivre, vu qu'il est hors de question que je retourne chez _eux _?"

À ces mots, Max ne put s'empêcher de sourire, c'était trop tentant.

"Oui, on a eu une discussion avec Dumbledore et il a trouvé l'endroit idéal pour toi."

"Ah oui ? Et c'est où ?" demanda Pansy, visiblement ravie.

"Chez Harry." sourit Max en ricanant mentalement et en voyant le tête horrifiée de la serpentarde, le ricanement mental se transforma en éclat de rire vocal. Comprenant qu'il s'était foutu d'elle, Pansy reprit consistance et colla son poing contre l'épaule de l'adulte.

"Aieuh, mais tape moi pas !"

"Fous toi pas de ma gueule et je te taperais pas !" grogna Pansy.

"Bon, pour l'instant, on sait pas trop. Dumbledore doit en parler prochainement mais j'avoue que j'ai pas trop d'idée pour le moment. Mais t'auras sans doute à faire des concessions."

"Je sais, mais tant pis." soupira la jeune fille en baillant encore.

"Bon allez, va te doucher, les cours vont bientôt commencer."

"Au fait, tu comptes faire quoi en cours, aujourd'hui ?"

"Strictement aucune idée, bon je verrais plus tard mais pour l'instant TU VAS TE LAVER !" hurla-t-il en jetant un croissant en direction de la jeune fille qui se replia vers la douche. Plus tard, quand tout les deux furent propres et habillés, ils se dirigeaient vers la grande salle quand Max reconnut une silhouette familière qui lui fonçait dessus. Abandonnant la serpentarde à son sort, il se mit à courir à son tour mais en beuglant de bonheur et réceptionna sa petite amie dans ses bras… et tomba à la renverse. Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent pendant quelques minutes sans s'arrêter puis recommencèrent à parler après avoir refait le plein d'oxygène.

"Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ?"

"Et moi donc, est-ce que tes cours de ce matin sont importants ?" demanda Kamina en restant allongée contre son chéri.

"Euh pas vraiment, dans le sens où j'avais rien prévu, pourquoi ?" demanda Max naïvement mais en voyant le regard pervers que lançait Kamina, il comprit de suite ses projets dans l'immédiat.

"Ah, enfin revenue. Tu sais qu'il devient morose quand tu t'absentes trop longtemps ?" s'exclama Pansy en arrivant à son tour.

"Pansy, va en cours." se contenta de dire Max sans quitter sa compagne des yeux. La jeune fille allait répliquer comme quoi Ombrage était chiante mais un simple regard l'informa qu'il valait mieux qu'elle n'entre dans l'appart qu'à ses risques et périls. Tandis que la jeune fille repartait en maugréant contre certains obsédés, les deux zinzins marchaient tranquillement en parlant à vois basse dans le creux de l'oreille.

"Alors, Greyback ? Vous l'avez eu ?"

"Ouais, il a ramassé sévère et… ah oui, tu te souviens de Serpentine, la copine que j'avais rencontré au conseil ?"

"Euh ouais, je me souviens."

"Eh ben figure toi que Kevin l'a recruté. Elle est des nôtres, maintenant !"

"Cool, division espionnage, j'imagine."

"Exact… dis je me demandais : je pourrais participer au plan que tu as prévu, avec Greyback et les autres ?"

"T'es sûre ? Je veux dire, c'est quand même vachement osé et les conséquences seront peut être dramatiques. Je l'ai déjà exposé au chef, il est d'accord mais…"

"Max, on avait dit qu'on ferait tout ou presque ensemble. Même si j'ai pas les détails, je sais que c'est un truc énorme et j'ai peur pour toi. S'il te plait, laisse moi le faire avec toi. Je veux savoir ce qui risque d'arriver." dit Kamina avec un mélange de reproche et de crainte dans la voix.

"D'accord, ce que je veux faire, c'est que Voldemort sache à nouveau ce que ça fait d'avoir peur, lui et ses mangemorts. Et lui faire faire une erreur, genre attaquer l'Agence." expliqua Max en passant par la porte de l'appart. À l'intérieur, ils finalisèrent ensemble leur plan et se souvinrent du but initial de leurs venues ici. Quelques heures plus tard, Pansy rentra quand même dans la piaule mais ses pauvres oreilles furent frappées par des gémissements assez forts venant de la chambre et elle repartit en courant, les mains sur les oreilles et le nez en sang.


	17. les coulisses

-1**Pitti voyage temporel**

Chapitre 16 : les coulisses.

**Coin reculé quelque part en France, 2008.**

"Putain, je retrouve plus ma baguette !" hurle Tonks, affolée. J'espère qu'elle l'a pas encore oubliée dans sa lessive, comme la dernière fois. Moi, je m'en fous, je la garde toujours avec moi, même dans mon bain… mais si je me présentais d'abord, moi qui vais vous faire découvrir les coulisses de cette fic ? Eh bien, je suis l'éternel complice des jumeaux Weasley, le grand, le magnifique, le formidable… Lee Jordan. Ma mission, autorisée par l'auteur, est de vous montrer les coulisses, comme je l'ai dit plus haut. Évidemment pour commencer, nous avons Tonks qui cherche sa baguette désespérément, même si je sais qu'elle ne l'utilisera pas prochainement -on ne doit jamais dénigrer le matériel d'espionnage des jumeaux. Et si… bon si ça marche pas j'aurais l'air con mais si ça marche… et ben, j'aurais pas l'air con. Allez j'essaye.

"Accio baguette de Tonks !" ah, y a un truc qui se ramène et Tonks me regarde comme son sauveur, avec les pitites nétoiles dans les yeux et tout. Le truc arrive devant moi, une baguette effectivement, mais une baguette de pain, j'ai pourtant correctement dit baguette de Tonks alors le bug ne vient pas de moi…

"Tonks, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à m'expliquer ?"

"Ben quoi ? Ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir des fringales." me répond t'elle d'un air penaud, même elle ne croit pas à son excuse. Bon, je vais recommencer et être plus précis.

"Accio baguette _magique_ de Tonks." Aaahhh, y a un truc qui s'extirpe de son tas de vêtements sales et vient atterrir dans les mains de Tonks, extatique. Bon allez, on a du boulot.

"Alors Tonks, qu'est-ce que tu penses du fait d'être devenue loup-garou… à moins qu'on ne dise louve-garou ?"

"Non on ne dit pas louve-garou, même si ça serait mignon. Ce que j'en penses, ben c'est plutôt cool puisque ça me rapproche encore plus de mon Mumuuusss." S'exclame t'elle rêveusement en sautillant dans sa chambre. Normalement, elle ne pourrait pas faire ça sans que ses blessures ne se rouvrent mais bon, c'est pas une fic pour rien.

"Mais ça a dû quand même faire mal, avec les loups-garous, non ?"

"Rien du tout, c'était du ketchup et de la charcuterie. Le seul vrai problème, c'est que ceux qu'on a engagés à mi-temps ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se faire une bouffe sur mon ventre et ça chatouillait beaucoup trop, je te dis pas comment j'ai galéré pour ne pas éclater de rire… ah merde, mes bandages, tu peux m'aider à les remettre ?"

"Tu… tu gardes tes bandages sur toi ?"

"Ben ouais, il en faut quand même beaucoup pour que ça soit crédible, du coup ça prend moins de temps que de toujours tout refaire. En plus, si je devais demander de l'aide à l'auteur, vu comment il est doué, on s'en sortirait pas."

"Sûr ! Sinon t'aimerais évoluer comment dans la fic ?"

"Avec des enfants ! Ou au moins, être avec Mumus. Mon rêve, ça serait de pouvoir mettre la pâtée à ma _chère _tante, dans l'histoire bien sûr ! Sinon, ça serait bien que, vu mon état, je ne me fasse pas attaquer encore… sinon, je fais grève !" s'exclame t'elle avant de retourner se battre contre son bordel. Allez, une dernière et je lui fous la paix.

"À ton avis, pourquoi l'auteur t'as mis avec Remus ? Parce que, quand on le connaît, on sait que les couples bizarres, il adore. Alors pourquoi a-t-il mis un couple disons _conventionnel_ ?"

"Pour trois raisons. La première c'est que le couple Tonks/Remus plait à beaucoup de gens, ensuite parce qu'il est du genre "j'ai décidé de ne plus être influençable, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?" tu vois le tableau ?"

"Et la troisième ?"

"Beenn… je l'ai menacé !" explique t'elle en haussant les épaules. Euh… bon ben j'ai d'autres trucs à faire, moi. Donc j'abandonne Tonks à sa tentative de ménage même si je sais qu'elle n'en fera même pas un dixième et je me trouve quelqu'un s'autre à embêter. Trouvons une autre victime…

Schlingschling schlingschling

Hmm ? Un bruit de shaker, ça veut dire qu'Harry n'est pas loin, notre apprenti barman. Aucune idée de comment il a découvert ça mais maintenant, il s'entraîne dur pour accomplir sa vocation : d'abord, sauver le monde sorcier et ensuite devenir meilleur barman du monde. Le pire, c'est qu'autant en potion, c'est une lamentable tanche, là il est extrêmement doué. Même la terrifiante Bellatrix Lestrange aime ses cocktails, encore heureux que ça n'affecte pas l'histoire. Ayé, ne l'est trouvé. Que l'interrogatoire commence, mais avant...

"Tu veux boire quelque chose, Lee ?" c'est sa question favorite. Si on dit oui, il nous fait le cocktail qu'on veut boire et si on dit non, il trouve le moyen de nous faire goûter ses créations. Mais le problème c'est que, de un, il invente un peu trop et de deux, il veut faire goûter à n'importe qui, même aux figurants des premières années.

"Un Jack Rose, s'teuplait… alors dis moi, comment tu crois que tu vas évoluer dans la fic ?"

"Alors là, j'en ai aucune idée. Je pense que je vais augmenter mes connaissances en occlumencie et sorts informulés, après on verra pour que je sache me battre, j'ai hâte de pouvoir tabasser Lucius Malfoy ! Ça va être géant !"

"Tu vas tabasser Malfoy ?"

"Qui va me tabasser ?" ah ben tiens, quand on parle du loup. Il ne s'agit pas de Lucius mais de son fils tout aussi blond, grand amateur des boissons de Harry. Dans le fond, c'est pas un mauvais gus, mais alors vraiment dans le fond. Bon, tant mieux qu'il soit là, ça m'évitera de me déplacer.

"Pas toi, ton père en tant que bras droit de Voldemort… d'ailleurs, t'as pas répondu à la question. Tu vas le tabasser ou pas ?"

"Comment veux tu que je le sache, avec un auteur qu'est même pas fichu de concevoir le scénario du prochain chapitre ?" s'énerve Harry. "Je crois l'avoir entendu marmonner quelque chose avec mon nom et le département des mystères dans la même phrase, mais à part ça, rien de neuf. Peut être aussi le combat final de cette fic mais sinon rien d'autre."

"Et en parlant de ça, quelle est ton opinion sur cette fic ?"

"C'est un tissu de connerie !" lâche t'il tout simplement. "Rien que moi, par exemple…"

"Et voila, le balafré refait de siennes !" soupire Drago en se prenant la tête.

"Toi, ta gueule ! Donc je disais, c'est pas mon véritable caractère. Jamais je songerais à rester bien sagement dans mon coin pendant que le reste du monde se bat."

"Non c'est sûr, t'es plutôt du genre à te pointer là où il faut pas et faire une grosse connerie, comme d'habitude." explique Drago avec un sourire en coin.

"Mais… mais tu me fais chier, connard ! Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?"

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, enfoiré, mais t'as pas écouté comme le gros bouché que t'es…" oula, je crois que le repli stratégique est la meilleure option à l'heure actuelle, même pas bu mon Jack Rose. Au moins une chose qui ne change pas, ces deux là se foutent toujours autant sur la gueule et avec leurs conneries, j'ai même pas fini mes questions. 'Va falloir que je me trouve quelqu'un d'autre… c'est quoi cette fumée ? Sans doute les jumeaux, ah ben tiens faut que je vous les montre en vrai, z'allez être choqués. Donc, j'ouvre la porte et...

"Et donc, si on injecte un peu plus de capitaux dans les plumes à chatouillis, ça fera effet boomerang et les ventes de notre version des dragées surprises s'en trouveront augmentées." explique George, lunettes sur le nez et plongé sur une étude de popularité de leurs produits, je vous avais dit que c'était choquant. Mais le pire reste à venir et le pire, c'est Fred…

"Mais si on néglige trop le ratio coût matière/coefficient multiplicateur, nos dépenses vont grimper aussi. Peut être qu'on devrait supprimer un ou deux produits "poids morts", pour alléger notre budget. Où en sont les discussions avec Gringott's ?"

"Ils ont voulu augmenter encore de deux pour cent les ponctions sur nos produits les plus populaires. J'ai réussi à ramener à un pour cent et demi…" ouille j'ai mal à la tête. Faut que je me tire d'ici au plus vite, c'est qu'y a qu'eux qui puissent soutenir leurs conversations pour la gestion du magasin. Bon maintenant que j'ai la migraine, il me faut un truc plus marrant, pour me détendre, hmmm… et si j'allais voir du côté des mangemorts ? Parce que, bizarrement, c'est les plus méchants qui sont les plus drôles. C'est décidé, je m'aventure du côté obscur. Bon, on a Malfoy junior qu'est encore en train de se taper avec Harry, Malfoy senior me fait bien trop peur pour que je songe à lui poser des questions… enfin, ce qu'il est en train de faire n'est effrayant que dans un sens. Mais admirez plutôt.

"Voila, on ajoute le beurre fondu, on laisse reposer quelques heures et ça nous donne des crêpes succulentes !" explique en mélangeant le beurre fondu avec la pâte à crêpes devant des figurants, quelques adultes et Dumbledore, tous extatiques de savoir enfin faire de crêpes. Diable, je n'ai pas entendu le début. Je sens déjà le fumet délicat des crêpes toutes chaudes qui s'éloigne, c'est pas juuuusste !

"Alors Mr Malfoy…"

"Tu peux m'appeler Lucius, petit."

"Je suis pas si petit que ça. Est-ce que vous avez une idée sur ce que vous ferez dans les chapitres à venir ?"

"Hmm oui, j'en ai discuté avec l'auteur. Au début, il voulait me faire passer de méchant/neutre à gentil qui est impressionné par le côté du bien, ce genre de connerie, mais finalement, je vais rester méchant/neutre. C'est-à-dire assez méchant pour continuer à exercer en tant que mangemort et faire des trucs assez moches, et suffisamment neutre pour laisser mon fils choisir sa voie et ne pas trop me faire taper dessus."

"Apparemment, vous êtes plus informé que ceux à qui j'ai pu parler jusqu'ici. Donc, est-ce que vous auriez par hasard quelques petits spoilers pour nos lecteurs ? Histoire de faire croire que cette fic vaut le coup."

"Ça risque d'être difficile, une petite précision ne serait pas de trop je crois. En fait, pour cette fic, l'auteur avait l'idée, il a la fin et donc, de ce chapitre jusqu'à la fin, c'est le flou quasi-total. Je ne peux encore rien affirmer de manière sûre, mais il se dit que certains hauts gradés de la Parade Noire pourraient apparaître lors de la bataille finale de la fic, pour donner une idée de la puissance réelle de l'organisation."

"En parlant de la bataille finale, une question que la plupart des lecteurs doivent se poser : est-ce qu'on va être débarrassé de Vous-Savez-Qui, à cette fichue bataille ?"

"Non. C'est une des choses dont je suis sûr : Voldemort va juste être grandement affaibli après cette bataille mais il sera définitivement tué dans la fic qui suivra celle-ci."

"Et vous avez dit que d'autres choses étaient sûres ?" eh ben c'est le plus informé de tous, pas plus mal.

"Oui, notamment qu'une page essentielle sera tournée dans le prochain chapitre qui sera sans doute l'un des plus violent, il y en a qui vont mourir de façon particulièrement atroce. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les Lestrange, les deux prochains chapitres vont vous plaire, c'est tout ce que je peux révéler."

"D'accord, d'accord… oh, j'allais oublier : est-ce qu'on va avoir des spoilers du tome 7 ?"

"Ça va être difficile, étant donné que ça fait un très long moment qu'il ne l'a pas ouvert mais pour le pourquoi, faudrait aller lui demander directement. Sinon, juste en regardant les chapitres précédents, on peut deviner qu'il n'en tiendra pas compte, même un peu."

"D'accord et bien merci pour ces informations, Mr Malfoy…"

"Lucius, petit, Lucius."

"Ouais, si on veut. Merci et au revoir." Bien, voila une grosse partie du boulot qu'est faite. Je crois qu'il a dit tout ce qu'il fallait mais je me demande si ceux à qui je pense n'auraient pas quelques infos supplémentaires, bon je me mets en route. Encore heureux que je n'ai pas eu à interviewer Voldemort, nan mais vous imaginez le truc, sérieux ? J'ose même pas y penser…

"Et vous allez tous mourir ! Je vous tuerais pour… pour… rraaaaahhh, j'm'en souviens plus !" enrage Bellatrix en reprenant son script des mains patientes de Tonks. Tsé, quelle mémoire de merde ! Mais évitons de penser trop fort, avec ma chance, elle pourrait m'entendre. Tous ceux qui pensent que jouer une scène avec Bellatrix est dur à cause de son comportement hystérique n'ont encore jamais eu à supporter ses trous de mémoire, pire que Gérard Depardieu. Arrêtons nous juste un instant pour apprécier le spectacle.

"Y aurais pas un sort pour t'aider à apprendre ton texte ?" demande gentiment Tonks en priant pour ne pas se faire trop crier dessus. Bellatrix reste Bellatrix malgré tout et quand elle est énervée, elle est difficile à vivre… enfin plus que d'habitude. Mais apparemment, c'est le jour de chance de Tonks.

"Parce que tu crois que j'ai pas cherché ? J'ai essayé tout les trucs possibles et imaginables, aucun ne marche !" soupire Bellatrix en s'affalant sur une chaise.

"Et… l'art de mémoire ? T'as essayé ça ?"

"Euh… ben, étant donné que je ne sais pas ce que c'est, je ne peux pas avoir essayé." Avoue t'elle piteusement. Moi non plus j'en mène pas large, qu'est-ce que c'est que cce truc ?

"C'est une méthode de mémorisation : tu sépares ton texte en plusieurs parties et tu associes un symbole à chaque partie. Comme ça, quand tu verras le symbole, la partie du texte correspondante te reviendra en mémoire. Suffit juste de s'assurer que tu verras les symboles dans le bon ordre."

"Sérieux ? Mais c'est génial ça ! Bon, on va se faire un peu de shopping, puis on essaiera cette méthode !" Quoi ? Mais elles exagèrent ! Elles en ont déjà fait la semaine dernière et… une minute. Elles s'apprêtent à sortir de la pièce et moi, je suis encore derrière la porte, à regarder par le trou de la serrure ? Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qui va se passer si elles me voient ? COURS LEE, COURS !

Après un quart d'heure de course à travers d'innombrables couloirs, me souvenait pas qu'il y en avait autant d'ailleurs, je me retrouve dans le jardin à souffler comme un bœuf asthmatique. Je viens de me taper la plus grande peur de ma vie, laissez moi démissionner. Bon, ça c'est fait, maintenant cherchons quelqu'un d'autre à faire chier… mais qui sont ces trois gus à faire du golf ? Ah, je reconnaîtrais cette natte entre mille, évidemment, j'avais oublier d'interroger deux des personnages principaux, trois si on compte Pansy qui a un rôle pas mal.

"Ouais, c'est mieux comme ça. N'oublie pas de bien tourner sur toi-même et Tiger Woods n'aura qu'à bien se tenir." rigole Max en préparant son club ainsi que Kamina. "Tiens, salut Lee. Pas trop dur, le métier de reporter ?"

"C'est une horreur ! Je vais demander une prime pour tout ce bordel : j'en ai montré qu'une partie et j'ai déjà une migraine atroce. Il est passé où l'auteur, que j'en discute avec ce guignol ?"

"Huhu, il est là bas, il s'amuse avec un arc… ET IL NOUS VISE, CE CON !" s'exclame Kamina en se cachant derrière son caddy de golf, à raison puisqu'une flèche vient se planter non loin pendant que l'autre couillon rigole comme un malade.

"Non mais ça va pas, non ? ESPECE DE MALADE !" hurle Max de derrière une table. Et pour toute réponse, on entend…

"MOTAAA ! Nyahahaha !"

"Quel con ! Enfin bon, qu'est ce qui t'amènes ici ?"

"Eh bien, vu que vous êtes tout les deux sortis directement de la caboche de l'abruti là-bas, je me demandais si vous saviez pas quelques petits trucs."

"Quel genre de petits trucs ?"

"Genre ses plans pour les prochains chapitres. Ce genre de truc."

"Oh ça. Pas grand chose, je le crains. Juste que l'action des deux prochains chapitres va se passer à l'extérieur de Poudlard et que ça va être méchant." explique Kamina.

"Dîtes, je suis bien placée, là ?" demande Pansy, en position pour envoyer sa balle loin, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Ah bah non, là tu vas envoyer ta balle sur... l'autre... ouais t'es bien placé, vas y feu !" crie Max d'un ton enjoué. Quelle bande de gamins. Et c'est censé être des tueurs professionnels, pff.

"Bon, c'est pas grave. Je vais vous laisser à votre guerre. Merci quand même." putain, vivement que cette fic se termine, j'en peux pluuuusss. Bon, j'espère que j'aurais répondu à bon nombre de questions latentes... et voila.

Bon ça c'est fait. J'avais envie de le faire, le temps de mettre les choses au point pour la suite. Sinon, je me dois de vous inciter à aller voir le film de Dany Boon "Bienvenu chez les ch'ti" ce film est tordant et balaie tous ces à0#& de clichés sur le Nord-Pas-de-Calais. À aller voir absolument.


	18. alter post fulmina terror

**Pitti voyage temporel**

ATTENTION : dans ce chapitre vont être détaillées plusieurs mises à mort particulièrement… âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Si vous voulez passer, vous ne perdrez pas grand-chose et ça sera ré expliqué au chapitre suivant. Vous voilà prévenus.

Chapitre 17 : alter post fulmina terror.

**Grande Salle de Poudlard, 1996.**

Un ciel orageux persistait dans le salon de la grande salle. Dumbledore avait bien essayé de changer ou d'amoindrir la violence de l'orage magique mais rien n'y avait fait et il avait rapidement abandonné en disant que le château devait avoir ses raisons. Les élèves devaient donc supporter la pression de l'air typique à un orage et essayaient de ne pas sursauter quand un éclair s'abattait à côté d'eux avec aucun autre effet que le côté impressionnant de la chose. Mais certains arrivaient à détourner les éclairs pour dessiner dans l'air des figures ou même des messages persos. Les jumeaux avaient commencé en marquant en l'air _Gryffondor en force !_ puis la méthode s'était répandu comme une traînée de poudre et toutes les tables arboraient maintenant des messages de toutes sortes.

Harry, de son côté, mangeait presque tranquillement ses céréales à côté de Neville, au dessus duquel un message disait _ami public n°1_. Malfoy et sa bande, avec leur modestie habituelle, _les quatre cavaliers de l'apocalypse_, sur insistance de Parkinson et tant d'autres. Mais ceux à noter le plus étaient Dumbledore (_le père Noël_), Flitwick (_Passe-partout_) ou encore Hagrid (_30 millions d'amis_).

"Albus, vous ne croyez pas qu'il vaudrait mieux les arrêter pendant que c'est encore possible ?" demanda McGonagall, avec l'inscription_ ne pas oublier les croquettes_.

"Nul besoin, la magie de Poudlard ne ferait jamais de mal à ses propres étudiants, même avec toute la volonté de nuire du monde." rassura le vieux sorcier en rajoutant _et Gandalf_ au dessus de sa tête. Harry le regarda faire quelques puérilités pendant un moment quand une sorte de boule lumineuse éclata tout près de lui. Se retournant vivement, il vit Malfoy, la baguette encore tendue vers lui et aucune intention de la faire bouger, lui faire un grand sourire de défi. Il fit bouger ses lèvres en une question muette _comment ?_ et Malfoy, dans sa grande mansuétude, répéta son numéro. Il tendit sa baguette bien haut pour qu'un éclair magique la frappe, ce qui ne tarda pas mais la baguette sembla modeler une partie de l'éclair en une boule lumineuse, puis lança la boule fraîchement formée sur un groupe de serdaigle qui n'eurent aucunes blessures, juste les cheveux hérissés. Harry sourit d'un air machiavélique avant d'imiter le serpentard et d'obtenir lui aussi la fameuse boule. Plusieurs regards de gryffondors se tournèrent vers lui et il profita de l'attention ainsi obtenu.

"À mort !" cria-t-il dans une parodie de joute médiévale en lançant la boule contre les serpentards. Malheureusement, il calcula mal son coup et envoya son fier projectile s'écraser lui aussi chez les serdaigles. Ceux-ci, énervés de toujours être pris pour cible et ayant studieusement observé la méthode, n'eurent aucun mal à riposter eux aussi. En moins de cinq minutes, la grande salle était passée de salle pour le petit déjeuner à champs de bataille ou rave party, et tout ça à cause des serpentards, nota Harry non sans amusement. Mais Dumbledore calma rapidement le jeu en prouvant que c'était encore lui le chef, notamment en envoyant une boule dix fois plus grosse que celle des élèves s'écraser au milieu de la salle. Malheureusement, Fred avait eu la même idée et sa boule atterrit au même endroit que celle de Dumbledore. Jusqu'ici, aucune ne s'étaient rencontrées malgré l'échange fourni mais là, les deux s'étaient percutées avant de toucher la table et avaient fusionnée en prenant une drôle de couleur violette. Aussitôt le silence se fit dans la grande salle et tous observèrent religieusement l'étrange phénomène. Harry comme Drago ne pigeaient rien à rien, de même que la plupart des professeurs sauf les deux mercenaires qui, eux, s'en foutaient allégrement tout comme leurs inscriptions, _Mr & Mrs Smith_. La boule violette continua à flotter au dessus du plat de pomme de terre pendant un instant, se rétracta un peu sur elle-même et explosa dans un grand flash jaune alors que la boule était violette foncé… no comment. Qui a dit que l'école était sans danger ?

Lorsque les élèves se relevèrent à cause du souffle de la petite explosion, les pousouffles eurent la surprise de voir une sorte de petite femme, à peine plus grande qu'une main, regarder autour d'elle d'un air perdu. N'eut été ses yeux entièrement noirs et ses ailes translucides, elle ressemblait en tout point à une humaine, mais à l'échelle 1/20. Une fois qu'elle eut reprit ses esprits et une consistance, elle se mit à voleter au dessus des tables d'un air excité puis s'arrêta brusquement devant Drago qui l'observait d'un air intrigué puis lui tira la langue en faisant une mèche ridiculement dressée avec ses cheveux de devant. Une fois son oeuvre jugée satisfaisante, la fée -car c'en était une- tourna la tête vers Pansy et plongea sous la chemise de la pauvre chatouilleuse. Après cinq minutes de chatouillis intense, elle s'en retourna voleter auprès des élèves, laissant la serpentarde reprendre sa respiration avec difficulté. Elle en embêta une bonne partie dont Harry qui se prit son petit poing dans le nez sans raisons apparentes et s'arrêta enfin devant Fred face à qui elle fit une révérence avant de s'installer sur l'épaule du gryffondor qui avait l'attention de toute l'école dirigée sur lui. Snape (_Batman begins_)le regardait avec l'air impassible qui lui était propre et une vague étincelle d'intérêt, Dumbledore caressait sa barbe avec un feu de Bengale dans les yeux tellement la situation l'amusait et Ombrage semblait vouloir tuer la nouvelle venue avec son regard. Pour le reste du corps professoral, c'était de la curiosité et de l'étonnement.

"Eh bien monsieur Weasley, il semble que vous ayez réussi à invoquer une fée." dit Dumbledore d'un ton très amusé. Nul doute que la situation était distrayante à l'extrême pour lui, moins pour d'autres...

"Hum hum. Professeur Dumbledore, vous ne pensez pas qu'il vaudrait mieux prendre des mesures contre cette… chose ?" demanda Ombrage (_n'atteindra jamais la blanche colombe_) avec un dégoût sensible dans la voix et une sorte de jubilation à la pensée qu'elle pourrait peut être s'occuper elle-même de la chose.

"Ne soyez pas stupide !" soupira Kamina, s'intéressant enfin à la situation. "Ce n'est qu'une fée. À part taquiner les élèves, qu'est ce que vous voulez qu'elle fasse d'autre ?"

"Je ne vous ai pas permit de parler, créature débauchée !" s'insurgea Ombrage.

"Débauchée ? Allons, si je voulais vraiment être débauchée, j'aurais mis un T-shirt taille dix ans, une micro jupe et pas de soutien gorges… oh merde j'en ai pas mis." s'inquiéta t'elle à voix basse.

"Si, si. T'en avais mis un, mais je suis passé par là." rassura son compagnon en lui frottant le cou. Finalement, personne d'autre à part Ombrage ne proposa de virer la fée qui fit un tour de la grande salle pour l'occasion et rechatouilla Pansy (j'ai presque honte de lui faire subir ça). Puis il fallut aller en cours et Fred, commençant par Ombrage, jugea plus utile d'envoyer la fée dans son dortoir pour éviter un accident pas tout à fait involontaire. De leurs côtés, les cinquièmes années se rendaient en cours de sortilège avec les serpentards quand Hermione eut l'impression qu'on l'appelait.

"Psst, Granger, hé Granger !"

"Malfoy ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?" demanda cette dernière.

"T'aurais pas un sort pour aplatir les mèches ?" demanda le serpentard en laissant apparaître la mèche que la fée avait faite et qui était incroyablement tenace. Sous le coup de la surprise, la jeune fille pouffa et essaya plusieurs sorts de coiffure, tous hélas sans succès. À chaque fois, la mèche se redressait dans un bruit comique et ridicule.

"Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ?"

"Euuh… mets un bonnet ?"

**Plus tard, cache secrète de la Parade Noire.**

Alfred Gibbons croupissait dans sa cellule humide et sombre. Il se doutait que d'autres camarades mangemorts étaient détenus ici mais impossible de savoir combien et qui exactement. Il s'était fait capturer sur le chemin de sa maison par surprise et s'était réveillé ici, dans cette pièce froide il y a trois jours de cela. C'était pas l'hôtel mais c'était très acceptable comme condition de détention : repas bons à heures fixes, pas de surveillance, peu de restrictions. Peut être qu'avec de la chance, il trouverait le moyen de contacter le Seigneur des ténèbres. Il fut interrompu dans son plan par l'ouverture de la trappe pour le repas du soir, escalope de dinde avec huile d'olive, thym et pommes à l'ail. Tout en mangeant, il ne fit pas attention à la paire d'yeux qui le surveillait discrètement ni à la légère sensation d'engourdissement dans ses lèvres. Quand il s'en rendit compte une dizaine de minutes après avoir fini de manger et qu'il voulut se lever, il sentit que ses doigts et ses orteils ne répondaient plus en même temps qu'une douleur lui vrillait le crâne et le ventre. Il essaya de marcher pour dissiper ses sensations mais il eut l'impression d'avoir vieilli d'une cinquantaine d'année, pour finalement tomber misérablement quelques minutes plus tard. Il n'essaya pas d'appeler à l'aide et n'aurait pas pu de toute façon, trop occupé qu'il était à se forcer de respirer calmement.

De l'autre côté de la porte, les deux mercenaires se regardaient d'un air entendu.

"On dirait que le poison a agi."

"Ouais, amène le dans la salle, moi je vais voir les autres."

**Manoir Malfoy, sept heures plus tard.**

Bellatrix était dans la salle de torture du manoir Malfoy, à perfectionner son lancer de doloris sur moldu. Torturer des gens l'aidait à faire le tri dans ses idées, les animaux aussi. Le fait de torturer quelque chose l'aidait en général et éloignait ses soucis pendant un temps car des soucis, ce n'était pas ce qui manquait ces temps ci. D'abord les Londubats qui se remettaient de leurs états qu'elle croyait pourtant irréversible, Greyback qui s'était montré incapable de s'occuper de sa nièce, la disparition du même Greyback avec des documents stratégiques et, dernièrement, la disparition de son mari ainsi que celle de son frère. Malgré les convenances et les protocoles qui incombaient à une pureté du sang comme la sienne, elle aimait sincèrement Rodolphus et sa disparition la préoccupait réellement, surtout le soir quand elle se couchait dans le lit qu'elle partageait avec lui.

Toute perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne réalisa pas que le moldu sur lequel elle s'acharnait venait de claquer et continua de torturer le cadavre jusqu'à ce que la voix méprisante de son beau-frère ne se fasse entendre.

"Est-ce qu'on a déjà pris la peine de t'expliquer que le doloris n'avait aucun effet sur les cadavres, même ceux des moldus ?" demanda Lucius Malfoy d'un ton narquois qui lui était si propre. Bellatrix se désintéressa du cadavre et fixa son beau frère d'un œil méfiant. Il ne venait jamais ici par simple curiosité.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Le maître te demande expressément et il est d'humeur massacrante." se contenta-t-il de répondre. Bellatrix ne perdit pas un instant pour se moquer de lui et partit en courant vers la chambre du maître. Si Lucius n'avait rien dit de plus que ce qu'il était nécessaire de dire, alors c'était que le maître était vraiment d'humeur très colérique. Quand elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre après un court dérapage, elle s'aperçut que celle-ci était entrouverte. Elle toqua légèrement et entendit un "entrez" plus grogné que parlé, oula vraiment contrarié, le maître.

"Vous m'avez demandé, maître ?" demanda t'elle en s'inclinant bien bas.

"Ah Bellatrix, tu arrives à point nommé ! Nous avons reçu ces colis il y a peu de temps." Expliqua-t-il de sa voix aiguë en désignant six paquets d'où s'échappait une brume dense, noire et devant lesquels étaient disposés six fioles contenant chacune un souvenir.

"Vous désirez que je retrouve celui qui les a envoyés, maître ?" demanda-t-elle, ravie de pouvoir peut être tuer ou torturer des gens.

"Non, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, celui ou ceux qui ont envoyé cela désirent que nous visionnions ces souvenirs ensemble."

"En… ensemble, maître ?" balbutia-t-elle, rougissant intensément.

"Oui ensemble. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ils ont fait en sorte qu'on ne puisse faire autrement. On ne peut pas enlever cette fichue brume non plus." siffla le Lord noir d'un air agacé en faisant venir sa pensine dans laquelle il versa les six fioles. Les souvenirs semblèrent se fondre parfaitement dans la masse argentée mais aucune image ne s'afficha sur la surface qui aurait pu les aider. Soupirant d'agacement, Voldemort approcha sa main du liquide argenté et enjoignit sa fidèle mangemorte à faire de même. (je ne me souviens pas avoir lu quelques part qu'il fallait absolument que ça soit la tête)

Quand leurs vues s'adaptèrent à l'obscurité du souvenir, ils regardèrent autour d'eux et ne purent distinguer qu'une seule chose : un corps inerte, étendu sur une table en inox et éclairé par une unique lampe au plafond. En s'approchant un peu, Bellatrix haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant le corps : il s'agissait d'Alfred Gibbons, porté disparu il y a quelques jours. Mais que faisait il allongé entièrement nu sur une table en métal ?

Comme pour lui répondre, une porte s'ouvrit et deux personnes entrèrent en poussant des chariots chargés de matériel mais impossible de pouvoir les reconnaître : ils étaient bien trop couverts avec leurs habits bleu clair, leurs masques et leurs bonnets. C'était à peine si elle pouvait dire qu'ils étaient tous les deux de race blanche ou pas loin. Mais elle pouvait quand même deviner que c'était une femme et un homme qui étaient en train d'étaler le matériel à côté de la table et qui faisaient des tas de petits branchements sur la tête et la poitrine de Gibbons. Quand ils eurent terminé, deux machines typiquement moldues se mirent à émettre des bips réguliers et légèrement agaçants. Voldemort, de son côté observait la scène en fronçant les sourcils. Il savait que quelque chose n'avait pas lieu d'être mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Enfin, l'homme termina de préparer son matériel et se pencha au dessus du visage du mangemort inerte.

"Alors Gibbons ? Surpris ? Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait te garder éternellement, le temps que tu trouves un moyen de joindre ton maître ? Non, en fait si tout s'est passé comme prévu, il doit être en train de nous regarder, lui et Bellatrix Lestrange."

À ces mots, Voldemort parvint de justesse à réprimer un sursaut, ils avaient tout prévu de A à Z. Ce souvenir n'avait pas été fait au hasard, c'était un message… mais pourquoi Bellatrix ?

"Oh, inutile d'essayer de leur dire quelque chose par la parole ou par n'importe quel autre moyen d'ailleurs. Tu as ingéré une bonne dose de tétrodotoxine, c'est une neurotoxine qui t'as tellement paralysé que tu pourrais facilement passer pour mort. Enfin bon ce n'est pas le but de l'opération. Ces deux machines que tu peux entendre mais sûrement pas voir nous indiquent ton rythme cardiaque et ton activité cérébrale. Je suis sûr que ça sera très instructif. Alors dis moi, qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir qu'on va se faire autopsier vivant ?" gloussa-t-il en traçant un Y au feutre sur la poitrine du mangemorts dont l'activité cérébrale et cardiaque battaient des records, malgré l'air impassible de son visage.

De leur côté, Bellatrix et Voldemort n'en menaient pas large, l'une comprenant toute l'horreur de la scène qui allait se jouer devant elle et l'autre s'apercevant qu'ils étaient bloqués dans le souvenir, avec aucune autre possibilité que de regarder. Indifférents à tous ces états d'âmes, les deux médecins légistes en herbe s'affairaient sur le futur cadavre et venait d'ouvrir la peau au scalpel en suivant le tracé sur la poitrine, dévoilant les côtes et le sternum sur fond sonore très aigu.

"Tu as mal ? Ce n'est pourtant rien comparé à toutes ces familles que tu as fait souffrir, tous ces gens qui agonisaient devant toi et que tu as eu la paresse d'achever. Nous aurions pu nous aussi jouer cette carte et te laisser en plan après t'avoir retiré la moitié de tes organes, te laissant te vider de ton sang sur cette table, seul et misérable comme la pauvre larve que tu es. Mais non, nous sommes professionnels et nous ferons tout ça jusqu'au bout. Dis, ces trucs commencent à m'énerver, tu pourrais pas les mettre en mode silencieux ?" demanda-t-il à sa coéquipière qui s'exécuta sans discuter. "Merci bien. Alors, pesons les organes en commençant par la rate." Annonça-t-il en découpant les côtes à la pince. Si les deux spectateurs pouvaient se soustraire aux images en fermant simplement les yeux, le bruit glauque des côtes se faisant sectionner arrivait malgré tout à leurs oreilles.

Après avoir sectionné toutes les côtes, laissant le chemin libre aux viscères, les deux... bourreaux saisirent précautionneusement ce qui semblait être la rate, la sectionnèrent et la déposèrent dans une balance.

"Hmm, 230g. Poids normal pour une rate. Attaquons nous aux reins maintenant." déclara t'il en replongeant dans le ventre du mangemort. Pendant une longue demi-heure, ils s'amusèrent à peser les différents organes tout en maintenant la victime en vie et consciente, amenant Bellatrix au bord du vomissement. Quand ils finirent en exhibant un foie légèrement plus gros que la moyenne avec des granulations roussâtres, elle ne parvint pas à se retenir à temps et vida le contenu de son estomac par terre.

"Hmm, une légère cirrhose pour terminer. Eh bien, t'étais en assez bonne santé malgré ça, et t'aurais sans doute fait un ennemi redoutable. Mais aujourd'hui, tu es mort." termina t'il en détachant le foie et en le jetant dans une poubelle. Dix minutes plus tard, Gibbons était mort.

"Bien, heure du décès : 20h07, cause : ablation du foie. Allez hop, au suivant !"

Voldemort crut un instant qu'ils allaient pouvoir sortir du souvenir maintenant qu'il arrivait à son terme mais il fut déçu et désappointé en voyant qu'ils étaient passés directement au prochain souvenir. Toujours la même pièce avec l'unique lampe au plafond mais cette fois sans la table, plutôt une solide chaise vissée au sol avec Rookwood attaché dessus. Le mangemort, qui d'habitude était toujours très bien sur lui, était couvert de crasse, avait les vêtements en lambeaux mais était parfaitement maître de son corps. Un enfer pour quelqu'un d'aussi soigné que lui que d'être dans cet état et ne pas pouvoir s'arranger. Comme dans le souvenir précédent, la porte s'ouvrit et les deux mêmes personnes arrivèrent à la seule différence que leurs habits étaient maintenant noirs et légèrement différents, mais qui ne laissaient toujours apparaître que leurs yeux. Sans un mot, ils s'assirent sur des chaises en face de Rookwood et le fixèrent longuement, lourdement.

Puis tout d'un coup, la femme bondit hors de sa chaise, un coupe-chou à la main, et lacéra profondément le visage du mangemort, ignorant les hurlements de douleurs à faire frissonner même Bellatrix. Quand elle se calma enfin, Rookwood continuait de hurler, une bonne quinzaine de coupures profondes sur le visage, un œil en moins ainsi qu'un bout du nez et la lèvre supérieure.

"Alors Rookwood, qu'est-ce que ça fait de se savoir à la place de ses propres victimes ? Tu croyais peut être que ça ne se saurait jamais ? Tu croyais que tu pourrais continuer à défigurer les gens qui avaient plus de classe que toi indéfiniment ? Comme cette ado dont tu as crevé un de ses yeux vairons parce que ça lui donnait un charme que tu n'avais pas ? Comme cette femme enceinte que tu as éventré parce que tu ne supportais pas de voir la joie simple que les gens éprouvaient en voyant son ventre rond ? Ou encore cette jeune gothique que tu as égorgé pour voir cette peau si blanche et si pure souillée par le sang et la mort ? Tu pensais peut être que nous étions si ignorants ? Nous ne le sommes pas, Rookwood, et il est temps pour toi de payer pour tes crimes, temps pour elles d'être vengées car, en plus, tu ne t'es attaqué qu'à des femmes. Ton orgueil t'a mené à ta perte." déclara t'elle en se rasseyant presque à contrecoeur, le coupe-chou luisant de sang. Son compagnon posa une main apaisante sur son épaule, sortit un parchemin, une plume, une boite de cyanure et un miroir et détacha le mangemort.

"Bon, on est _presque pas_ des monstres et on a fait notre quota de mises à mort alors on va te laisser le choix. Soit tu contactes Voldemort pour qu'il viennes te chercher dans un endroit qu'il décidera, soit tu avales le contenu de cette boite, le choix est entre tes mains. Mais avant de te laisser seul, laisse moi te poser une question : est ce que tu serais capable de te voir tout les matins dans une glace ?" ria t'il en refermant la porte. Aussitôt, le mangemort se jeta sur le parchemin et entreprit de supplier son maître. Mais les gouttes de sang qui tombaient régulièrement sur le papier le firent douter et tourner de plus en plus souvent le regard vers le miroir posé conte le sol. N'en pouvant plus, il se détourna de la lettre et saisit le miroir pour voir l'étendue de ses blessures. Lorsqu'il vit son reflet, il poussa un hurlement mais de désespoir cette fois tandis que la boite de cyanure se faisait soudain très tentante. Jamais il ne pourrait continuer à vivre comme ça, lui qui était si fier de son charme était maintenant plus bas que terre. Alors, presque comme une délivrance, il se saisit de la boite et avala tout le contenu de la boite, alors qu'une seule gélule aurait pu suffire.

Le corps du mangemort fut pris de violent soubresauts, un peu comme cette sang de bourbe qu'il avait tué au manoir Dolohov, songea Voldemort. De la bave sortit de sa bouche et ses dents, sous l'incroyable pression que le mangemort faisait subir, volèrent en éclat. Pour finir, il eut une convulsion plus forte que les autres et se fracassa le crâne par terre. Ainsi mourut Rookwood, seul, misérable et repoussant. Environ deux minutes après qu'il ait expiré, les deux personnes rentrèrent à nouveau et firent alterner leurs regards entre la lettre inachevée, la boite vide et le cadavre.

"Eh bien, belle fidélité que voilà. Il préfère crever plutôt que de retourner près de son maître. Tsé, s'ils sont tous comme ça, je crois qu'on s'est fait avoir." grogna t'il en plongeant une rapière en argent dans le coeur mort de Rookwood, on ne sait jamais. Sur cette scène, les deux spectateurs passèrent une fois de plus au souvenir suivant, deux de fait, encore quatre à venir. Encore une fois, ils étaient toujours dans la même pièce avec la même chaise mais cette fois ci, c'était Fenrir Greyback qui étant solidement sanglé. Comme dans les souvenirs précédents, les deux bourreaux entrèrent par l'unique porte mais cette fois en tirant une grande cage recouverte d'un drap et qui semblait bouger d'elle même. Une fois la cage installée entre Greyback et les bourreaux, ces derniers ouvrirent enfin la bouche.

"Aaaahh, Greyback. On n'a pas aimé ta petite attaque à Poudlard. On vous avait pourtant prévenu : s'il y avait encore une attaque à Poudlard, vous devriez faire face aux conséquences. Vous ne nous avez pas écouté et maintenant, tu vas payer pour ta gourmandise. Alors, pour l'occasion, on a ramené plein de copains à toi." rigola t'il en tirant le drap, révélant six ou sept chiens fous furieux, la gueule pleine de bave.

"Ils sont tous enragés, par nos bons soins. Donc nous on va ouvrir la cage à distance et on va sortir par là, histoire de vous laisser faire connaissance en toute intimité... et en profondeur." lança la femme d'un air narquois.

"Non mais vous êtes malades ?" s'écria Greyback. "Ils vont me mordre !"

"Mais c'est le but, mon cher, c'est le but. Toi qui adores tant transmettre la lycanthropie aux autres, tu nous diras des nouvelles de la Rage." lança l'homme en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous tuera !" cria Greyback, une seconde avant de se prendre une rapière en argent dans l'épaule.

"On ne menace pas la Parade Noire impunément !" s'écria l'homme en retirant son épée d'un geste vif, faisant frissonner Bellatrix et Voldemort. D'après le ministère, la Parade Noire était beaucoup moins dangereuse que lui et ses mangemorts mais il était bien placé pour savoir que la réalité était tout autre, surtout après ce qu'il venait de voir. Les deux bourreaux ressortirent et dés que le verrou verrouilla la porte, les barreaux de la cage s'écroulèrent et les chiens se jetèrent sur Greyback. Mais ils ne le mordirent que deux minutes car les geôliers veillaient au grain et éliminèrent un à un les chiens pour éviter de faire des blessures trop graves qui auraient pu tuer le loup-garou, ils avaient déjà assez de mal à lui transmettre la Rage de façon très douloureuse sans qu'en plus il se fasse arracher la carotide. Quand tous les chiens furent tués, Greyback était dans un sale état sans pour autant être en danger.

"Bien, bien. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à les tuer mais bon, c'est mieux pour eux. Quant à toi, tu vas déguster : d'abord ton cerveau va doucement se détraquer, tu auras des insomnies, des delirium et des hallucinations. Puis, tu vas te mettre à baver et à chialer sans pouvoir te contrôler, ni pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit. Enfin, lorsque tu seras proche de la fin, tu ne pourras pas supporter la vue de l'eau et son contact te provoquera des brûlures insoutenables."

Les deux personnes ressortirent de la pièce et le souvenir sembla s'accélérer pour revenir à une vitesse normale à presque deux jours de l'infection de Greyback. Ce dernier bougeait mollement la tête en essayant de dormir et un mélange de bave et de sang tombait lentement sur ses vêtements. Puis il se mit soudainement à hurler de terreur en fixant un point au dessus de l'épaule de Bellatrix avant de pousser un cri de pure fureur en essayant de démonter la chaise.

"Ils sont de l'autre côté de la porte." siffla Voldemort à l'adresse de sa fidèle mangemorte, ce qui l'empêcha de sursauter quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Toujours les mêmes personnes rentrèrent et examinèrent le loup garou de loin.

"Tu crois qu'il est arrivé à la dernière phase ?" demanda l'homme en regardant avec une certaine satisfaction le mélange qui sortait de la bouche de Greyback.

"Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir." dit la femme en s'éclipsant un instant pour revenir avec une simple bassine d'eau. Mais le plus étrange fut Greyback qui essaya de reculer le plus possible en gémissant piteusement.

"Eh bien, je crois que nous avons notre réponse." dit elle en jetant le contenu de la bassine sur Greyback qui se met à hurle de toute ses forces comme si on lui avait lancé de l'acide alors que ce n'était que de l'eau. Les deux personnes se regardèrent un instant avant d'aller chercher un tuyau d'arrosage et d'arroser copieusement le loup garou. Après cinq minutes d'arrosage intensif, ils coupèrent l'arrivée d'eau uniquement à cause du fait que Greyback s'était brisé la voix et donc qu'il ne pouvait plus crier. A court d'idées pour le faire souffrir et aussi parce qu'ils n'avaient pas ça à faire, l'homme dégaina sa rapière et s'appliqua à lui lacérer la peau et lui planta la lame dans la gorge. Quelques soubesauts plus tard, le mangemort claquait.

Bien, je crois que je vais m'arrêter là pour ce chapitre. Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Tiens j'ai une idée, essayez de deviner qui seront les 3 autres. Daffy From The Golden Freaks est hors concours puisqu'elle est dans la confidence... Reviews ?


	19. Tsukuyomi

-1**Pitti voyage temporel**

ATTENTION : dans ce chapitre vont être détaillées plusieurs mises à mort particulièrement… âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Si vous voulez passer, vous ne perdrez pas grand-chose et ça sera ré expliqué plus tard. Vous voilà prévenus. Et vu que j'ai terminé le tome 7 enfin, je risque de dévoiler des spoilers peut être malgré moi. En tout cas, y aura un truc que même si c'est un indice pour le tome 7, je ne l'enlèverais pour rien au monde.

Chapitre 18 : Tsukuyomi. (1)

**Manoir Malfoy, Souvenir de la cache de la Parade Noire, 1996.**

Toujours bloqués dans le souvenir, Voldemort et Bellatrix subissaient les images des mises à mort de leurs camarades mangemorts. D'ailleurs, Bellatrix se jura que dès qu'elle sortirait d'ici, elle irait personnellement s'occuper de sa nièce mais pour ça, il fallait encore supporter les trois meurtres à venir. D'abord Gibbons qui s'était fait dépecer, puis Rookwood qui avait préféré se suicider plutôt que de servir le maître, même défiguré et Greyback qui s'était fait inoculer la rage pour se faire achever avec une rapière en argent dans la gorge. Pour l'instant, ils venaient de passer à un autre souvenir dont le décor ne changeait plus. Cette fois ci, c'était McNair qui était assis de force sur la chaise avec la manche droite relevée et une perfusion qui s'enfonçait dans la veine que masquait sa marque. Comme toujours, les deux soldats de la Parade Noire rentrèrent dans la pièce et toujours aucun moyen de voir autre chose que leurs yeux. Rapidement et efficacement, ils ajoutèrent une poche translucide à ce qui passait déjà dans les veines du mangemort. Au début il ne se passa absolument rien, puis McNair gigota sur sa chaise en se retenant de gémir.

"Tu aimes ? Bien sur, ça ne doit pas être aussi bien que tes habitudes nécrophiles, mais on a pas envie de déterrer un cadavre juste pour toi. Bon, pour l'instant, ça ne peut que te faire du bien, mais tu verras si t'aimes toujours ça au bout du sixième orgasme." déclara-t-il en ne bougeant pas de sa chaise. De son côté, le mangemort était de plus en plus excité et gigotait sans arrêt sur la chaise. Puis il fixa une des personnes en plissant les yeux et s'arrêta de bouger. Les deux geôliers se regardèrent et l'homme se rendit compte que ce que McNair fixait avec insistance, ce n'était ni plus ni moins que la poitrine de son amie. En conséquence, ils se réinstallèrent derrière le mangemort que l'excitation rendait plus loquace.

"Eh mais pourquoi vous vous mettez derrière, j'aimais bien le profil que je voyais. C'est du 90D ou je me trompe ? Je sais, je m'en suis déjà fait un qui avait à peu près pareil."

"Tu as dit _un_ ?"

"Ben ouais, un cadavre parce que quand mê…" McNair s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase et poussa un long râle grave, signe infaillible d'un orgasme.

"C'est ça, tout ce que vous êtes capables ?" railla-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

"Oooohh, mais c'est largement suffisant. Savais tu qu'à force d'orgasmes trop répétés, le cœur peut lâcher ? Les chinois utilisaient notamment cette méthode. Évidemment, au début, ça va être le pied total. Puis un petit quelque chose va venir gâcher ton plaisir sans pour autant t'empêcher de jouir. Puis ce petit quelque chose va se transformer en douleur, douleur qui va aller crescendo et enfin, tu mourras d'une crise cardiaque." énuméra l'homme en comptant sur ses doigts pendant que McNair repartait en gémissant. Quatre heures passèrent pendant lesquelles le mangemort eut plusieurs orgasmes qui allaient en baissant d'intensité. À la fin, il commençait réellement à hurler de douleur.

"Ooh, tu as mal ? Allons, un grand gaillard comme toi. Allez on va encore mettre une petite dizaine, juste pour le fun." rigola l'homme en accrochant un deuxième poche de produit tandis que McNair hurlait de désespoir. Du côté des spectateurs, Bellatrix et son maître commençaient à avoir la nausée mais aucun d'eux ne le montrait, occlumencie oblige. Vingt minutes plus tard, le mangemort semblait avoir du mal à reprendre sa respiration, faisant bouger ses deux geôliers. L'homme ne jeta pas un regard au visage figé de douleur du mangemort mais asséna un coup sur sa poitrine qui, même s'il ni puissant ni rapide, le fit hurler encore plus que la douleur dans son entrejambe.

"Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?"

"Ouais, c'est le début d'une belle crise cardiaque. Mais je persiste à croire que c'est encore trop bien pour lui." marmonna-t-elle.

"Je pense aussi. Je croyais que ça donnerait un truc plus impressionnant que ça mais bon, je n'aurais pas le choix apparemment." dit il en dégainant sa rapière et en la tendant pile au dessus de la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule. Sur un signe de tête de sa compagne, il abaissa la pointe d'un coup sec et transperça le mangemort du côté gauche du cou au côté droit du bassin. Mais il ne mourut pas tout de suite, il eut les deux poumons perforés, les intestins transformés en passoire ainsi que la plupart des organes qui se trouvaient dans le ventre, mais il ne mourut pas tout de suite. Avant de faire, il poussa le plus long, le plus fort et le plus horrible de ses hurlements. Puis le mercenaire fit faire un tour à son épée, sectionnant l'aorte mais alors, vraiment involontairement.

"Ah merde ! Il est mort !"

"Boh, pas grave. On en a encore." le rassura la femme. Le souvenir s'estompa pour passer à un autre, sans changer de décor. Quand le flou se dissipa et que les deux spectateurs purent identifier la future victime, Bellatrix sentit un poids s'installer dans ses entrailles : l'homme endormi sur la chaise était Rabastan Lestrange, son beau frère. Le fait qu'il se soit fait capturer ne l'aidait pas à calmer la peur qui grandissait doucement en elle. Voldemort, quant à lui, remarqua quelques détails. D'abord il faisait chaud, notamment à cause d'une sorte d'immense chaudron où bouillonnait un liquide doré. Ensuite, les deux mercenaires étaient déjà là, contrairement aux autres souvenirs, et semblaient réfléchir profondément. Mais ils ne mirent pas longtemps à se décider et pour réveiller Rabastan, ils lui plantèrent un couteau dans le bras.

"Debout, feignasse ! L'heure est venue pour toi de crever !"

"Si vous faîtes ça, mon maître vous tuera." siffla le mangemort entre ses dents.

"Je ne penses pas. Après tout, nous avons tué Rookwood, McNair, Gibbons et Greyback et je ne le vois toujours pas venir. Tu es sûr qu'il tient vraiment à vous ? Parce que ça fait quand même quatre jours que le premier est mort." susurra l'homme d'un ton doucereux en remuant le couteau dans le biceps mais Rabastan ne laissa échapper qu'un faible gémissement de douleur, ce qui ne sembla pas déranger les mercenaires outre mesure puisqu'ils ramenèrent à eux le chaudron monté sur roulettes, faisant frémir même Voldemort. Ce n'était pas un simple liquide doré qui bouillonnait, c'était tout simplement de l'or en fusion.

"Il parait que tu aimes tout ce qui touche à la richesse. Au fait, est-ce que tu as avoué à Voldemort que tu pillais secrètement tout ce qui pouvait l'être en gardant tout pour toi ? Nan parce que là, tu vas littéralement crouler sous l'or." dit la femme en s'emparant du bras gauche étrangement inerte et en l'approchant du chaudron. À ces révélations, Voldemort sentit une bouffée de colère s'emparer de lui, si Rabastan n'avait pas été tué, il s'en serait volontiers occupé lui-même.

Rabastan ne pouvait rien voir à cause de fixations qui l'empêchait de tourner la tête mais rien ne l'empêcha de hurler quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec l'or bouillant, ni de se débattre désespérément contre les sangles. Une minute plus tard, la femme consentit à lâcher le bras brûlé et Bellatrix eut un haut-le-cœur : de la main de Rabastan, il ne restait plus qu'un moignon sanguinolent recouvert d'or encore liquide.

"Eh ben, voila qui met un tant soit peu de valeur à ta misérable carcasse. Allez viens , on va lui faire l'autre l'épaule !" s'exclama l'homme d'un ton excité.

"Non, pas l'épaule." répondit elle, désappointant son compagnon l'espace d'un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle explique avec le même ton excité. "Le biceps plutôt."

Comme deux gamins excités, ils mirent le chaudron à bec verseur derrière le mangemort et l'inclinèrent sous les yeux médusés de Bellatrix et Voldemort, déversant l'or en fusion sur le bras droit qui fondit comme neige au soleil. Faut dire aussi qu'avec une température de 1064 degré Celsius minimum, y a peu de chance pour que ça fasse autre chose. Ils arrêtèrent de verser quand la partie du bras encore visible se détacha dans un bruit sourd.

"Est-ce qu'on fait aussi les jambes ?" demanda l'homme en jetant un regard intéressé aux genoux encore intacts du mangemort.

"Non, on a pas assez d'or pour ça. On va donc passer à la phase finale." dit elle en saisissant un entonnoir en titane qu'elle enfonça dans la bouche du mangemort, lui cassant quelques dents au passage. Rabastan eut ensuite la tête renversée en arrière, pour tenir l'entonnoir à la verticale. D'un coup de baguette, l'homme fit léviter le chaudron et le fit s'incliner lentement, savourant le spectacle à l'avance. Rabastan avait aussi une vue privilégiée de la chose et respirait rapidement à cause de la peur qui lui vrillait les entrailles. Puis le métal bouillant s'écoula hors du chaudron et tomba dans l'entonnoir. Le mage noir et son meilleur lieutenant observèrent, impuissants et ahuris, l'intérieur de Rabastan se remplir d'or en silence, le métal ayant brûlé en premier les cordes vocales. Pourtant, quand ils arrêtèrent de verser, le mangemort était encore pris de soubresauts qui indiquaient qu'il était en train de s'étouffer dans la douleur et le sang. Finalement, une minute plus tard, Rabastan arrêta de bouger pour de bon, ce qui n'empêcha pas l'homme de lui planter quand même sa lame dans le cœur.

Le souvenir suivant mit plus de temps à se former, semblant charrier les deux spectateurs. Mais quand il fut enfin parfaitement clair, Bellatrix aurait mille fois préféré ne pas le voir venir et poussa un hurlement de désespoir, indifférente à la mine agacée de son maître. Sur la chaise était installé Rodolphus Lestrange, son mari. Voldemort, de son côté, comprenait maintenant le fond de l'histoire, pourquoi ceux qui avaient fait ces souvenirs voulaient impérativement que Bellatrix l'accompagne et pourquoi ils étaient obligés de visionner tout les souvenirs en une seule fois. Ils adressaient bien sûr un avertissement, ou une déclaration de guerre, mais ils voulaient aussi briser la meilleure de tous ses mangemorts, faire comprendre que personne n'était hors de leurs portées. Contrairement aux cinq autres mangemorts, Rodolphus était dans un sale état, signe qu'il avait été torturé, inquiétant le mage noir. Rodolphus Lestrange avait eu des informations très importantes avant sa disparition et apparemment, les mercenaires avaient voulu s'en emparer mais connaissant Rodolphus, il avait dû tenir bon.

"Bien, Rodolophus. On sait que tu as des informations sur nous et on veut savoir ce que tu as appris alors soit tu nous les donnes…"

"Je ne dirais jamais rien !" s'écria le mangemort.

"… soit on tue ta femme !" menaça l'homme d'un ton sérieux que Bellatrix n'avait pas beaucoup entendu dans les autres souvenirs. Il était souvent narquois, moqueur ou méprisant mais la seule fois où il avait utilisé ce ton, c'était quand Greyback avait dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres les tuerait. Sur le coup, elle faillit oublier la menace et fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre subitement. Ils tentaient un monumental coup de bluff en lui confrontant un dilemme. Soit il livrait les informations, soit il la perdait, tout ça sans savoir qu'elle était à des lieux d'être en danger. Mais c'était mal connaître son mari.

"Si je divulguais ces informations, elle ne me le pardonnerais jamais." souffla Rodolphus d'un air de défier les deux bourreaux de dire le contraire. Mais la question suivante le prit au dépourvu.

"Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?" demanda la femme, exorbitant les yeux du couple. Ils laissaient tomber aussi facilement que ça ? Rodolphus, lui, ne perdit pas une seconde à réfléchir ou à hésiter.

"Plus que tout au monde." répondit il, faisant gonfler le cœur de sa femme.

"Très bien. Maintenant qu'on sait que tu ne nous diras rien, il nous est inutile de te garder en vie. Néanmoins, on veut bien t'accorder une faveur, une seule faite sous serment magique si elle n'est pas trop restrictive. Bien sûr, hors de question de nous faire jurer d'arrêter de combattre ton maître, de lui livrer Harry Potter ou d'autres trucs dans ce genre là. Et si tu nous demandes de t'épargner, on tuera alors ta femme."

"Non ! Je… je voudrais que vous laissiez vivre Bellatrix."

"Mais cela va te condamner, est-ce que tu t'en rends bien compte ?" demanda l'homme sans pourtant une once d'inquiétude dans la voix. Rodolphus acquiesça gravement et la femme détacha un de ses bras pour qu'il puisse faire le serment magique. Même s'il avait un bras de libre, il aurait été fou de penser que ça aurait suffit à s'en sortir, de plus seul contre deux. Aussi serra-t-il d'un air résigné la main que lui tendait le mercenaire et posa les questions.

"Vous engagez vous à ne jamais mettre fin aux jours de ma femme, à ne jamais tenter de la tuer ?"

"Je m'y engage."

"Jurez vous de ne pas la traquer, de ne pas l'envoyer à Azkaban ou de ne pas la livrer au ministère ?"

"Je le jure, à l'unique condition que l'on n'entende plus parler d'elle." répondit il après avoir haussé les épaules en signe d'abandon. Cela était amplement suffisant pour mettre Bellatrix hors d'ennui mais Rodolphus avait encore une dernière clause.

"Promettez vous de ne pas attenter à la vie de l'enfant qui grandit en elle ?" en entendant la dernière clause, Bellatrix eut un hoquet de stupeur. Elle était enceinte et ne s'en était même pas aperçu, contrairement à Rodolphus qui avait toujours été très perspicace. Une vague de douleur l'envahit à la pensée qu'elle allait devoir élever cet enfant seule et elle se prit à espérer que les mercenaires se montrent cléments. Ils l'avaient déjà été en accordant une faveur à Rodolphus alors qu'ils avaient exécutés les autres sans aucune pitié. Peut être qu'ils pourraient lui laisser une chance, le libérer à condition qu'ils quittent Voldemort et ne fassent plus jamais parler d'eux. Bellatrix n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée de vivre aux côtés des sang de bourbe et autres, mais l'idée de perdre l'amour de sa vie et d'élever son enfant seule la rendait complètement malade.

"Je le promets." répondit le mercenaire, scellant la promesse magique entre les deux hommes.

"Maintenant dis moi, comment as-tu su qu'elle est enceinte ? Simple curiosité."

"Simple pressentiment, qu'un sort a confirmé."

"Bon c'est pas tout, mais…" dit l'homme avant que sa partenaire ne lui tapote l'épaule pour lui demander quelque chose plus loin. Ils se chuchotèrent quelques phrases mais quand Voldemort voulut se rapprocher pour mieux entendre, ils arrêtèrent et se redirigèrent vers Rodolphus que Bellatrix n'avait pas quitté du regard, des larmes silencieuses s'écoulant sur ses joues.

"Est-ce que… tu voudrais lui écrire une dernière lettre ?" Rodolphus regarda les deux mercenaires d'un air ahuri avant d'acquiescer vivement. S'il avait l'occasion d'adresser ses derniers mots à sa femme, il n'allait pas se gêner. Les deux bourreaux lui remirent du papier ainsi qu'un stylo, le libérèrent et sortirent de la pièce en lui disant de les appeler quand il aurait terminé. Le souvenir s'estompa pendant un moment, signe que les mercenaires avaient réellement laissé Rodolphus écrire tranquille, puis se reforma sur le mangemort, assis sur la chaise, la tête entre les mains. Les deux mercenaires rentrèrent dans la pièce et mirent la lettre dans une enveloppe sans en regarder le contenu une seule seconde.

"Vous n'avez pas peur que je dévoile des choses sur vous ?"

"Bof, les fuites n'ont pas du être très importantes et la lettre que tu as écrite est destinée à ta femme et à elle uniquement, donc on ne la lira pas. Si c'était une simple lettre comme les autres, on aurait eu aucun scrupule à la lire mais ce n'est pas une lettre normale, ce qui y est dit restera entre toi et Bellatrix." dit la femme d'un ton solennel en lui saisissant l'épaule droite tandis que son compagnon prenait l'autre épaule et lui attachait les mains dans le dos. Tous les trois, ils sortirent de la pièce et longèrent un couloir, sur leurs talons Voldemort et Bellatrix que le Seigneur des Ténèbres traînait par le bras d'un air très irrité. Ils arrivèrent dans une autre pièce, plus grande que la salle d'interrogatoire et pour cause, il y avait un immense four dans le fond, contre le mur. La fournaise qui régnait dans la salle indiquait de manière impossible à démentir que le four fonctionnait à plein régime. Contrairement à Bellatrix qui continuait de supplier inutilement les mercenaires pour qu'ils épargnent son mari en sanglotant, Voldemort comprit ce qui allait se passer. L'un des points positifs quand on n'a aucune considération pour les autres, outre le fait de ne pas souffrir inutilement comme le faisait Bellatrix, c'est que l'on garde presque tout le temps la tête froide.

De leurs côtés, les bourreaux avaient mis Rodolphus à genoux devant le four et avaient ouvert une trappe, permettant une vue directe sur la fournaise à l'intérieur. Les mots étant devenus inutiles, ils poussèrent le mangemort au plus près du four, prirent une grand inspiration et le firent tomber en avant, la tête dans le four et le reste du corps se débattant avec frénésie. Pendant qu'il tombait en avant, Rodolphus hurla le prénom de sa femme et continua de hurler pendant dix longues minutes, pendant que les flammes paresseuses léchaient son visage. De son côté, Bellatrix hurlait presque aussi fort que son mari et Voldemort n'eut aucun scrupule à lui envoyer un silencio.

Quand le corps décapité de Rodolphus tomba à terre, Bellatrix sentit quelque chose se briser au plus profond d'elle. Plus jamais, elle ne serait heureuse, plus jamais elle ne reverrait le regard amoureux de Rodolphus quand ils se réveillaient, ni la chaleur de son corps le soir pendant leurs étreintes passionnées. Une idée sombre se fit un chemin parmi le chaos total et douloureux qu'était devenu son esprit : si elle ne pouvait plus jamais ressentir le bonheur d'aimer, pourquoi les autres en auraient ils le droit ? D'un geste rageur et déterminé, elle essuya les larmes sur ses joues mais d'autres vinrent prendre la place aussitôt. Elle se vengerait, coûte que coûte et elle commencerait par sa nièce.

"Maintenant, vous êtes prévenus. Si jamais il se passe quoi que ce soit, nous recommencerons encore et encore, jusqu'au dernier d'entre vous. Votre vie sera un enfer et nous nous y attellerons avec tellement de zèle que le simple fait de vous réveiller en vie le matin sera une surprise de taille. Pour chaque sorcier ou moldu tué au nom de Voldemort, nous torturerons et exécuterons dix des vôtres et croyez moi, certains de nos collègues sont particulièrement créatifs dans ce domaine." s'exclama l'homme pendant que le souvenir s'arrêtait. De retour dans la réalité, Voldemort et Bellatrix reculèrent un peu et le Seigneur des Ténèbres remarqua que la brume noire était partie, dévoilant les cinq têtes réduites des mangemorts exécutés, les visages figés au moment de leurs morts. À la place de celle de Rodolphus se trouvait la lettre qu'il avait écrite avant de mourir, lettre sur laquelle Bellatrix se jeta, le visage toujours baigné de larmes.

_Bella, ma femme, mon amour._

_Je suis désolé, j'aurais tant aimé pouvoir vivre des jours paisibles avec toi dans le futur que nous promet notre maître. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement. D'ici peu, je vais mourir et il est inutile que je nourrisse des espoirs fous, ce sont les fameux Corbeaux de la Parade Noire qui m'ont capturé. Je ne sais pas qui ils sont exactement ni comment ils ont su où j'étais mais ce sont eux qui ont détruit le manoir des Dolohov et les faits sont là, ils m'ont capturé et vont probablement m'exécuter. Étonnamment, ils ont accepté de promettre sous serment magique qu'ils ne tenteraient rien contre toi et notre enfant. Oui Bella, tu as bien lu et j'en suis d'autant plus désolé, tu es enceinte de peu mais suffisamment pour que je puisse l'avoir détecté. Alors promets moi, jure moi, même si je ne l'entendrais sûrement pas, que tu ne te laisseras pas envahir par la douleur et le chagrin pour le reste de tes jours. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu souffres, même si je sais que c'est inévitable. S'il te plait, essaie de convaincre le maître de ne pas chercher à me venger et n'essaie pas non plus. Je sais que c'est ce que tu désires par-dessus tout et que ça t'aiderait à surmonter ta peine mais ça ne serait que folie car, même si les Corbeaux ne tenteront rien contre toi, il n'en est rien du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix qui ne sont pas lié par un quelconque serment. Je viens aussi de réaliser que même s'ils ont promis de ne pas te livrer au ministère, rien ne les empêche de t'enfermer dans leur propre prison alors je t'en conjure, ne tente rien d'insensé. Vis et élève notre enfant, en souvenir de nous, qu'il sache pourquoi son père est mort. Je ne veux que ton bonheur Bellatrix et même si ces mots me coûtent, si jamais tu trouvais quelqu'un susceptible de t'aider à alléger ton cœur et capable d'élever notre enfant comme nous l'avons toujours espéré, sache que tu as ma bénédiction, même si j'aurais mille fois préféré être cet homme. Je ne te demanderais qu'une seule chose, Bella : souviens toi. Souviens toi de moi, de nous et ne m'oublies pas. Car la mort elle-même n'est rien comparée à l'oubli. Les souvenirs des moments passés sont les seules armes qui puissent transcender la mort._

_Adieu, mon amour. Puisses tu éprouver de nouveau le bonheur dans ta vie que je te souhaites longue et heureuse. Avec tout mon amour._

_Rodolphus._

La lettre toujours dans les mains, Bellatrix s'effondra au sol en gémissant piteusement, insensible au regard dégoûté que lui envoyait Voldemort et encore moins à sa ridicule phrase de regret hypocrite. Finalement, l'émotion eut raison d'elle et elle sombra dans l'inconscience en serrant le dernier souvenir de son mari contre son coeur.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée sur un lit, probablement celui de Narcissa ou de Drago. D'ailleurs, sa soeur était à son chevet et lui caressait tendrement la main gauche tandis que la droite serrait toujours la lettre. Bellatrix aurait pu apprécier cet élan d'amour venant de sa soeur si son coeur n'était pas aussi serré et si son mari était encore vivant. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler et Narcissa serra sa soeur dans ses bras quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de se réveiller.

"Oh Bella ! Le maître nous a tout dit, oh mon dieu je suis désolée pour Rodolphus. Je sais combien tu l'aimais. Pour l'instant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dit qu'il valait mieux attendre pour porter un grand coup, oh Bella, je suis si désolée..."

"Cissy ! Ça va aller." dit elle, le visage toujours baigné de larmes et elle ne mentait qu'à moitié. Une fois qu'elle aurait vu sa nièce mourir de ses propres mains, elle se sentirait bien mieux. Mais pour cela, il fallait sortir discrètement du manoir.

"Désolée, Cissy, mais je dois le faire seule." dit elle en stupéfixant sa soeur et en l'allongeant sur le lit. Puis elle sortit de la chambre précautionneusement, évitant de croiser quiconque ayant une baguette sur lui. Arrivée devant la porte principale du manoir, les dernières paroles de Rodolphus lui revinrent en mémoire : "_rien ne les empêche de te livrer à l'Ordre ou de t'enfermer dans leur propre prison._" mais elle les chassa d'un revers de la main. Au diable le maître et au diable les avertissements, elle allait venger son mari quoi qu'il arrive. Au même moment, Lucius arrivait d'un pas rapide, la mine soucieuse et elle le stupéfixa avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Puis elle ouvrit la porte et s'élança au dehors du manoir. Ce soir, la Marque des ténèbres allait illuminer le ciel au dessus d'une maison bien particulière.

**Grande salle de Poudlard.**

Harry dévorait avec appétit son repas du soir. Ses cours de la journée s'étaient globalement bien passés, peut être moins concernant celui de Snape mais c'était bien mieux que l'année dernière, il n'avait même pas croisé Ombrage et pour couronner le tout, il avait senti au travers de sa cicatrice que Voldemort était légèrement choqué par quelque chose, une bien belle journée qui se terminait en somme. Bien sûr, il avait été voir Dumbledore tout de suite et ce dernier avait été du même avis que lui : si quelque chose avait réussi à choquer un tant soit peu Voldemort, ils étaient assurés d'être tranquilles pendant quelques temps. Il en était donc à s'étouffer avec une tranche de bacon quand un éclat de lumière attira son attention : Fred venait d'entrer dans la grande salle, accompagné par sa fée qui était perpétuellement en train de faire n'importe quoi, elle était d'ailleurs devenue un moyen infaillible de différencier les jumeaux. Seul Snape avait réussi à l'effrayer assez pour qu'elle s'abstienne de lui faire quelque chose. Mais là où Harry tiqua, c'est quand il vit que Fred se dirigeait vers la sortie. Aussi courut il jusqu'au rouquin en l'appelant.

"Fred ! Fred, attends moi ! Où tu vas ?"

"Hein ? Oh salut Harry, j'étais parti rendre visite à Remus et Tonks. Georges et moi, on a pensé que ça nous ferait une bonne pub si nos produits étaient agréé par au moins un des maraudeurs. Bien sûr, Sirius le fera à coups sûr donc j'allais voir si notre cher ami Lunard était aussi de la partie. Et puis, j'avais aussi dans l'idée de leur présenter ma nouvelle amie." dit il en désignant la fée qui, ravie qu'on parle d'elle, émit une petite pluie d'étincelles.

"Ah ouais, je vois, et c'est quoi son petit nom ?" demanda Harry en toisant la fée avec un brin de méfiance parce que moyennement envie de se prendre un deuxième pain dans la tronche. Fred, de son côté, s'amusa beaucoup de la situation et lança un clin d'œil à Harry du genre _regarde bien la suite_.

"Eh bien, elle n'en avait pas alors je l'ai baptisé Fizzy. Un bien joli nom pour une bien jolie fée." dit il d'un ton trop malicieux pour être sans arrière pensée. L'instant d'après, ladite Fizzy voleta rapidement autour d'eux en émettant une sorte de gazouillis sympathique.

"Vraiment n'importe quoi… Hmm dis, ça te dérange si je viens avec toi ? J'ai envie de prendre des nouvelles de Tonks."

"Ah ? Ok, d'accord. Faut juste que j'aille prévenir McGonagall mais je pense qu'elle sera d'accord."

"Ok, ben moi je t'attends là… ah non, je dois aller prévenir quelqu'un aussi. On se retrouve là ?" dit il en se remettant à courir. Normalement, elle devait être dans la bibliothèque à chercher des infos pour leurs devoirs en commun. Mais Mrs Pince n'apprécia pas des masses qu'il déboule en courant dans son domaine et ce n'est qu'après l'avoir assuré qu'il ne faisait que passer que Harry fut autorisé à transmettre son message. Finalement, il l'aperçu près du rayon monstres et antiquité.

"Parkinson ?"

"Hein ? Oh salut Potter, tu viens te joindre aux recherches ?" demanda Pansy d'un air soulagé, nul doute que la lecture de ces grimoires nécessitait également l'ingestion d'une boite entière d'aspirine.

"Euh non pas ce soir. Je vais passer le bonjour à Remus donc c'est pour dire que… euh, que voila quoi. T'as trouvé quoi, sinon ?"

"Oh euh, tout ce qui touche sur les Gorgones dans la Grèce antique mais rien dans la civilisation romaine et j'ai mal à la tête."

"Ah ben c'est cool. Je ferais le reste demain si tu veux."

"Ah ouais ? Ben merci alors, je crois que je vais aller m'entraîner avec les deux profs." dit elle en refermant un énorme grimoire poussiéreux qui la fit tousser.

"Pauvre de toi. Je viendrais te voir demain à l'infirmerie." rigola Harry en repartant de la bibliothèque et en oubliant de se sentir coupable face au regard incendiaire de la bibliothécaire. À son retour, Fred était aussi là mais Fizzy non.

"Bon, on y va ?" demanda Harry qui n'avait pas remarqué l'absence de la fée.

"Attends, Fizzy est partie faire un truc, je sais pas trop quoi." répondit Fred tandis qu'un point lumineux se rapprochait à grande vitesse derrière Harry. Harry qui ne comprit pas l'étincelle dans les yeux du Weasley jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne une fée lancée à pleine vitesse à l'arrière de la tête.

"Aieuh, mais c'est pas vrai. Mais je lui ai rien fait !" s'écria-t-il en se frottant une bosse naissante.

"Je penses qu'elle te trouve juste amusant à embêter." éluda Fred d'un haussement d'épaule tandis qu'il passait par la porte. Harry le suivit en maugréant et se rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas transplaner.

"Euh Fred, je ne sais pas transplaner."

"Moi je sais et je sais aussi que tu ne sais pas. Et je sais aussi que tu ne sais pas que je sais que tu ne sais pas…"

"Si tu as l'intention de continuer sur cette voie là, je ne réponds plus de rien." dit Harry d'un ton tranquille en sortant sa baguette.

"Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'aurais pourtant cru que tu aurais au moins essayé d'apprendre. Bien, prends mon bras, tu vas expérimenter les joies du transplanage d'escorte." dit il en tendant son bras comme à une mariée pendant que Fizzy s'installait confortablement dans ses cheveux. Levant les yeux au ciel, Harry lui attrapa l'épaule et se massa l'arrête du nez. Pas foutu d'être sérieux cinq minute !

"ATTENDEEEEZZZZ !" hurla Kamina en cavalant vers eux, un paquet cadeau à la main. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant eux, elle courba le dos et fit semblant de reprendre sa respiration en soufflant bruyamment.

"Vas y, fais pas style que tu respires !" railla Harry en croisant les bras. Dépitée, la coréenne se redressa et tendit le paquet d'un air boudeur.

"Bon, vous donnerez ça à Tonks, elle va apprécier. Je vous laisse, je vais entraîner Pansy."

"Ne l'amoche pas trop ! J'ai encore besoin d'elle pour le devoir !" hurla Harry, ce à quoi la vampire répondit d'un geste fort peu élégant. La sensation du transplanage fut assez bizarre, l'impression d'être sous vide pendant un court instant, puis la maison de Remus s'imposa sous les yeux de Harry. Tout les adjectifs qu'on pouvait lui coller s'appliquaient aussi à Remus : calme, modeste etc. Fred ne s'attarda pas à admirer le devant de la maison et s'engagea dans le petit jardin. Cinq minutes après avoir sonné, Remus ouvrit la porte et fut légèrement surpris en reconnaissant ses invités surprises.

"Euh, bonsoir. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ?"

"Eh bien, moi je venais pour affaire et Harry est là pour faire coucou. On peut entrer ?" demanda Fred. Aussitôt, Remus se poussa sur le côté.

"Entez, entrez. J'étais en train de faire le repas du soir, vous avez mangé ?"

"Un peu." répondirent les deux garçons tandis que des pas résonnaient à l'étage.

"Tonks, retourne dans ton lit !" cria Remus dans l'escalier.

"Mais le médecin a dit que je pouvais bouger maintenant !" cria à son tour Tonks.

"Et il a aussi dit que tu ne devais pas faire trop de mouvements." s'écria le maraudeur en entrant dans la cuisine. "Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire d'affaire ?"

"Eh bien comme vous le savez, Georges et moi avons lancé une ligne de produits de farces et attrapes et on se disait que ça nous ferait une belle pub si nos produits étaient agréés par un des célèbres maraudeurs."

"Euh, Remus, ça vous dérange si je vais voir Tonks ? J'ai un colis à livrer." expliqua Harry en secouant le paquet.

"Oh non, non. Vas y, je suis sûr qu'elle appréciera." dit Remus en prêtant une oreille intéressée aux arguments de Fred. Harry retourna donc sur ses pas et monta les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre de Tonks. A peine eut il frappé à la porte que la jeune femme se jeta sur lui au sens figuré, rayonnante bien que les traits un peu tirés.

"Salut Harry ! Comment tu vas ? Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là ?"

"Euh salut Tonks, je venais prendre de tes nouvelles. T'as l'air en forme."

"C'est peu de le dire. Tu diras à Kamina que je la remercie infiniment : c'est elle qui a proposé que je me rétablisse chez Remus." répliqua l'ex-auror dont le sourire s'agrandit à la mention du loup-garou.

"Ah ben, pendant qu'on parle d'elle, elle m'a dit de te donner ça." dit il en tendant le paquet cadeau. Les yeux de la jeune lycanthrope s'illuminèrent et elle déchira le papier cadeau d'un air avide, que pouvait bien lui avoir offert son amie ? Quand elle eut le contenu du paquet sous les yeux, elle ne put se retenir et hurla de rire. Harry jeta lui aussi un coup d'œil et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. La boite contenait une laisse, un collier en cuir, une bouteille de produit anti-puce et un post-it disant "Pour ton Remus, le collier peut aussi se passer autour du cou d'un homme !" Les deux personnes continuèrent de rire à gorge déployée, attirant Fred et Remus, curieux. Ils essayèrent bien de cacher au maraudeur la raison de leur hilarité mais le loup-garou était bien plus rapide et agile qu'il ne le laissait penser. Seulement, quand son visage se décomposa en voyant les _cadeaux_ et surtout le post-it, Harry et Tonks recommencèrent à rire encore plus fort de même que Fred jusqu'à les blessures de la jeune femme ne la tiraillent. Aussitôt, Remus oublia le paquet et allongea Tonks sur le lit pendant qu'elle respirait profondément pour chasser la douleur, laissant Harry et Fred se jeter un regard entendu. Sur ces entrefaites, Fizzy ressortit de la chevelure rousse et voleta dans la pièce, attirant l'attention des deux loups-garous.

"Que… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" demanda Remus, éberlué.

"C'est Fizzy, une fée que j'ai réussi à invoquer il y a quelques jours. Jolie, hein ?"

"Ouais, c'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne." dit Tonks en utilisant son index pour jouer au bras de fer avec la susnommée qui était en train de gagner. Fred sourit un instant et allait recommencer à négocier avec Remus quand une puissante lumière verte illumina l'extérieur et qu'une voix enfantine hurla.

"NYMPHADORA TONKS ! TU VAS MOURIR !" Tonks et Harry blêmirent en reconnaissant la voix tandis que Fred se précipita vers la fenêtre avant de blêmir lui aussi.

"Oh Merlin ! C'est Bellatrix Lestrange !"

(1) Tsukuyomi en référence au Mangekyou Sharingan Tsukuyomi d'Itachi Uchiha qui sert à briser psychologiquement une personne entre autres.


	20. portrait 2

Pitti voyage temporel

Alors voila un autre portrait et ça sera Kamina pour compléter le tableau. Les questions sont tirées du "test de survie" de miriamu-san qui m'a bien évidemment donné son accord pour que j'utilise son questionnaire.

Votre nom : Kamina Otsu-ri, la seule, l'unique !

Comment vous sentez-vous : de bonne humeur... pour l'instant.

Avez-vous déjà mangé du sushi : évidemment. Je peux d'ailleurs me vanter d'avoir manger toutes les sortes de sushis existantes.

Avez-vous déjà mangé du sushi sur une personne nue : oui, mais pourquoi fallait il que ça soit obligatoirement sur une femme ?

Avez-vous déjà considéré l'homosexualité : j'ai plus que considéré, mais maintenant la question ne se pose plus.

Votre sexe : femme.

Qu'étiez vous dans votre vie antérieure : oula, c'est que ça commence à dater, probablement... un samouraï peut être. Ou, en tout cas, quelque chose qui vit le jour.

Je vous frappe. Que faites-vous : je vous massacre. ça sera long et incroyablement douloureux. Et enfin, je laisse Max terminer le boulot.

Si vous rencontrer Britney Spears vous... : je la tape, juste pour le fun.

Votre café favori : je bois pas de café, je prends toujours du thé blanc.

Votre politique de vie : vivre et m'amuser sans penser à demain.

Êtes vous mon ange gardien : vous êtes un marrant vous !

Vous considérez vous comme un poète : voui ! Mais le reste du monde n'est pas de cet avis.

Combien stupide vous considérez vous : JE NE SUIS PAS STUPIDE !

A quel point les personnes de votre entourage vous trouvent t'il stupide : un certain service du ministère me trouve dangereuse et quelques serpentards me méprisent. Sinon, le reste des gens ça va.

Qui, par l'enfer, croyez-vous être : une femme amoureuse.

Votre fruit préféré : bananes.

Sur une plage nudiste vous... : ben, rien de bien spécial : je suis obligée d'y aller de nuit mais sinon, se baigner toute nue, c'est top !

Faites l'histoire de votre vie : Il était une fois une jeune fille qui était promise à un destin pas trop mal et dont la vie s'effondra le jour où elle se fit attaquer par un vampire. Elle mit une bonne trentaine d'année à se reconstruire puis une autre dizaine d'année avant de pouvoir profiter de sa condition sans remords. Et depuis maintenant dix ans, elle est avec l'amour de sa vie. Joli happy end, je trouve.

Que pensez-vous de l'art contemporain : c'est de la merde.

Aimez-vous être nu : oui. J'ai même eu une période "nudiste pure et dure" c'était marrant.

Aimez vous le cheeze whiz : c'est quoi ?

Gaucher ou droitier : droitière.

Êtes vous intelligent : bien sûr. Sinon, l'agence dans laquelle je bosse actuellement ne m'aurait jamais contacté.

Combien de personnalités avez-vous : plein.

Combien de percing avez-vous : j'en ai eu. Mais vu que c'est incroyablement douloureux de se les faire arracher, je préfère éviter de prendre des risques.

Quel a été votre premier mot : bisou.

Êtes-vous superstitieux : pas des masses.

Lisez-vous votre horoscope : non, mais c'est bien pour la cheminée.

Portez-vous des verres de contact : des fausses lunettes de temps en temps. Max dit que je suis super mignonne avec.

Un appareil dentaire : aucun besoin.

Pouvez vous conduire : oui, je suis très bonne conductrice.

Ronflez-vous : oui mais pas très fort.

Léchez-vous vos enveloppes : non.

Gardez vous un journal : oui... bon maintenant il est de la même taille que la première bible impimée mais bon, voila quoi.

Jouez vous d'un instrument : batterie et piano.

Aimez-vous danser : non mais Max croit que si et c'est trop chou de le voir faire semblant d'aimer.

Aimez-vous chanter : mouais. Tant que c'est pas un opéra où quelque chose où il faut chanter aigü, ça va.

Êtes vous bon à cela : je crois. En tout cas, personne ne me fait de commentaires

Parler vous au téléphone : bien évidemment et le plus drole, c'est quand j'appelle Max et que je lui fait un numéro de charme. J'arrive à l'entendre déglutir, c'est poilant.

Aimez vous la place ou vous vivez : le climat est un peu frais mais ça va.

Êtes vous organisé : non.

Dormez-vous avec vos chaussettes : vous voulez dire, rien que les chaussettes ? Oui, ça doit m'arriver.

Êtes vous timide : non.

Parler vous a vous-même : non.

Êtes vous une personne matinale : nous n'avons pas la même notion de matin.

Êtes vous vierge : non.

En êtes-vous fier : comment je pourrais être fière de m'être fait violée ?

Croyez-vous en la réincarnation : non.

En Dieu : non.

Aux fantômes : ils existent, je le sais !

Croyez-vous en "Bigfoot" : comme pour les fantômes, sauf qu'on appelle ça des géants.

Quel âge aimeriez-vous avoir : peut être à mes 18 ans, pour éviter de me faire attaquer. Mais d'un autre côté, si je n'étais pas vampire, je n'aurais jamais pu rencontrer Max.

Quel sera le nom de votre fille : Zelda, j'aime bien. Ou alors Amy, ouh que c'est mignon !

Votre garçon : hhmm... Ugo ou Ethan... Hector, c'est bien aussi ça !

Avez-vous cru que vous alliez mourir dans certaines situations : oui et encore, le vampirisme me protège de certaines choses qui seraient mortelles pour un humain.

Ou voulez vous aller : faire des choses que la morale réprouve.

Avez-vous...?

Été embrasser ? Vooouuuiii.

Manger une boite d'Oréo au complet ? Miam miam.

Eut un accident en voiture ? Une ou deux fois.

Été en amour ? Je le suis toujours.

Votre... préféré ?

Shampooing ? Un grand flacon de préférence. Avec ma natte, ce n'est pas très facile de tout laver.

Dentifrice ? Colgate.

Savon ? de Marseille et si Max est avec moi dans la douche, je vais devoir ramasser le savon qui sera bizarrement tombé à terre.

Soupe ? Neuf légumes.

Pièce ? Mon bureau.

Instrument ? Batterie et piano.

Autre/Ou...

Café ou chocolat chaud ? Chocolat.

Grand ou petit ? Grand.

Nouveau ou vieux ? Nouveau.

Neve Campbell ou Jennifer Love Hewitt ? Hhmm... Neve Campbell.

Tom Cruise ou Brad Pitt ? BRAAAAADDD !

Jeans ou chandail ? Jeans.

Rose ou lys ? Rose.

Ce que c'est, ou ce que ce sera ? Ce que ce sera... dans les dix prochaines minutes.

Avez vous un/une petit(e) ami(e) ? OOuuuiiiiii.

Un meilleur ami ? Oui.

Dans les dernières 24 heures avez vous...

Pleurer ? Oui, de rire.

Aider quelqu'un ? les élèves de ma classe avec Max. Désormais, ils savent faire une béchamel parfaite.

Acheter quelque chose ? Des sous vêtements.

Été malade ? Non.

Été voir un film ? "Bruce tout puissant".

Été dans un restaurant ? Non mais j'aimerais bien que Max m'y emmènne.

Dit "Je t'aime" ? Oui.

Écrit une lettre ? Oui, de menace.

Écrit dans un journal ? Oui.

Parler à quelqu'un sur qui vous avez un béguin ? Je ne suis amoureuse que de Max.

Eut une conversation sérieuse ? Non.

Fait un câlin a quelqu'un ? Oui, je suis de mauvaise humeur si on me fait pas mon calin quotidien

Parler avec vos parents ? Disons qu'ils sont un peu morts !

Eut une bataille avec un ami ? Avec son amour, ça compte ? Sinon, j'ai mis une raclée à Drago... gentille, la raclée.

Est-ce que vous...

Changez vos yeux de couleurs ? Quand je suis énervée, ils deviennent bleu éléctrique.

Avez un béguin pour quelqu'un ? Un béguin, c'est un amour secret, n'est ce pas ?

Mangez la bouche ouverte ? Ma mère nous mettait une claque à chaque fois qu'on mangeait la bouche ouverte, radical mais efficace.

Si vous aviez un tatoo, ou serait t'il et a quoi ressemblerait t'il ? J'ai un petit dragon su le coeur. J'étais bourée ce jour là et... pourquoi je m'explique ?

Quel est la couleur du plancher de votre chambre ? Marron fonçé, en chêne.

Quel est le dernier CD que vous avez acheter ? Kamini... faisons quéquette, car you like it.

Comment avez vous dépenser votre été ? En faisant l'amour !

Quand est la dernière fois que vous avez prit une douche ? Ce matin, il y a une heure et je verrais demain matin si j'ai envie.

Êtes-vous fatigué ? Pas tellement.

Êtes-vous seul ? Je ne veux plus JAMAIS être seule.

Êtes-vous heureux ? Oui.

Portez-vous des pyjamas ? Ni pyjamas, ni nuisette, ni aucune autre sorte de vêtements.

Votre signe astrologique ? Vierge, le premier qui entame une blague foireuse commencera un régime à base de plomb.

Quel heure est-il ? Pas loin de dix-neuf heures.

Voila, ce n'était pas si mal, non ? Amusant, mais un peu indiscret.


	21. Nightmare

-1**Pitti voyage temporel**

Alors là, mes petits gars, je vous ai gâté. Ça doit être le plus long chapitre de cette fic jusqu'à présent. Enfin bon, profites bien, ça va chier, huhuhu… mwahahaha.

Chapitre 19 : Nightmare.

**Maison de Remus Lupin, 1996.**

"Oh Merlin ! C'est Bellatrix Lestrange !"

Harry et Tonks se rapprochèrent sensiblement pendant que Fred fixait toujours Bellatrix à travers la fenêtre, aussi pâle que les deux autres. Remus, quant à lui, n'était pas terrorisé. Ce n'était pas la peur qui le tenait, mais un sens plus aigu des choses. Les respirations saccadées de ses trois amis, le bruit que faisait la mangemorte au dehors ainsi que les incantations qu'elle lançait. Mais son cerveau semblait marcher au ralenti, ne se rendant compte des implications que lorsqu'il était trop tard.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?" demanda Harry à voix basse, paniqué.

"Elle prépare le terrain." répondit calmement Remus en passant une main sur son visage. "À première vue, je dirais que nous ne pouvons plus transplaner ni utiliser de portoloin."

"Bon sang Remus, comment peux tu être aussi calme ?" cria presque Tonks.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée. Et je n'arrive même pas à réfléchir correctement." répondit il, visiblement en état de choc. Harry secoua la tête tout en ayant conscience que ça ne ferait pas disparaître ses entrailles gelées et il fut plus que surpris en constatant qu'il était moins tétanisé. Et en même temps que cette constatation, ses réflexes datant de l'époque de l'AD refirent surface et une question lui vint à l'esprit de manière quasi spontanée.

"Qui d'autres est avec elle ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Fred sursauta sur le coup et plissa les yeux pour essayer de deviner d'autres silhouettes mais il n'y avait que Bellatrix qui semblait faire les cents pas devant la maison.

"Elle est seule." chuchota-t-il, rassurant un peu Harry. Sa voix trembla donc un peu moins lorsqu'il reparla.

"Nous avons l'avantage." tout le monde se tourna vers lui, les yeux exorbités comme s'il avait prouvé qu'il possédait une pierre philosophale.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" bredouilla Tonks.

"Réfléchissez. Elle est seule et elle croit qu'il n'y a que toi et Remus dans cette maison. Elle ne s'attend donc pas à se retrouver en face d'au moins trois sorciers en pleine forme. Mais il faut quand même trouver un moyen de prévenir du secours." se renfrogna-t-il pendant que Fizzy refaisait des siennes en lui décochant une droite sur l'oreille. "Aïe, saloperie de fée !" s'écria-t-il en l'attrapant par la hanche. "Si tu continues, je vais t'envoyer sur… orbite… Hé, regardes moi ! Est-ce que tu es capable de transmettre des souvenirs ou quelque chose dans le genre ?" demanda-t-il en serrant le poing si fort qu'il lui aurait brisé la hanche si elle ne l'avait pas mordue pour le faire lâcher. Une fois libre de ses mouvements, elle se mit hors de portée du Survivant et lui lança un regard assassin tout en acquiesçant presque à contre cœur. Remus, lui, avait compris ce que comptait faire Harry et était déjà en train d'extraire le souvenir. Pas trop long sinon la fée serait trop lente mais pas trop court ou personne ne s'en inquiéterait. Du bout de la baguette, il tendit le fil argenté à la fée qui sembla l'absorber en elle-même. Elle vola une dernière fois au dessus des quatre sorciers, embrassa Fred sur le bout du nez puis fonça au dehors. Bellatrix tenta bien d'arrêter la boule lumineuse qui était sortie à une vitesse hallucinante de la maison mais elle allait beaucoup trop vite et la rage que la mangemorte ressentait ne l'aidait pas à viser précisément. Quand la boule ne fut qu'un point lumineux qui s'éloignait en direction de Poudlard, elle laissa échapper un hurlement de frustration et entreprit d'enfoncer la porte.

Quand il entendit le corps de la femme se jeter contre la porte, Fred sembla reprendre ses esprits et se précipita en bas d'un air déterminé.

"Fred ! Reviens !" cria Harry alors que le rouquin disparaissait dans les escaliers.

"Elle va savoir ce que c'est que d'affronter un Weasley !" cria-t-il à personne en particulier. Harry jura en serrant les poings et s'élança à sa suite après avoir dit à Remus de rester près de Tonks. Celui-ci, toujours un peu sous le choc, bougea comme un automate et s'assit près de l'ex-auror.

Quand Harry atteignit le rez de chaussée, il vit Fred appuyé contre la porte à moitié fissurée. Visiblement, Bellatrix avait de l'expérience pour enfoncer les portes. Ne perdant pas une seconde, Harry se précipita à côté de Fred et se jeta lui aussi contre la porte, repoussant la mangemorte de quelques pas.

"Tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas l'affronter tout seul ?" railla t'il en poussant de toutes ses forces.

"Tu te mets en danger !"

"Pas plus que toi… Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?" demanda Harry en ne sentant plus la mangemorte se jeter contre la porte. Par mesure de sécurité, il resta appuyé contre la porte tandis que Fred y appliquait des sorts de protection. Quand il fut assuré que la porte était plus dure encore qu'un mur d'acier, Harry se recula un peu et se rendit aussi compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration pendant un petit moment, assez pour lui faire tourner la tête. Fred, de son côté, ne perdait pas un instant et disséminait les échantillons de farces qu'il avait amené pour Remus. Certains n'étaient pas franchement handicapant voire même totalement inoffensifs mais ça, Bellatrix ne le savait pas. Il venait de terminer de poser le dernier quand la mangemorte passa à travers la fenêtre et débarqua dans le salon. La première chose qui sauta aux yeux des deux jeunes sorciers, ce fut les deux traînées humides qui continuaient de couler sur les joues de Bellatrix, Bellatrix qui ne sembla pas les remarquer et qui continua d'hurler.

"TOOONNKS, JE VAIS TE TUER, TOI ET LUPIN ! VOUS PAIEREZ TOUS !"

"Pour se faire, il faudra me passer sur le corps d'abord !" s'écria Fred en tirant sa baguette, rapidement imité par Harry. La mangemorte sembla enfin les remarquer et les toisa d'un regard mauvais et toujours humide.

"Regardez moi ça, bébé Potter et un de ces lapins de Weasley. Pathétiques." dit elle d'une voix bizarrement tremblante. "Je ne suis pas venue pour vous et, pour l'instant, vous êtes les dernières de mes priorités alors fuyez la queue entre les jambes comme les petits chiots apeurés que vous êtes et peut être que j'aurais pitié de vous le moment venu."

"J'ai peut être peur de vous, mais il y a quelque chose d'autre qui me fait encore plus peur que vous." intervint Harry. "C'est d'abandonner mes amis alors je ne les laisserais pas, même si je devais y perdre un bras." s'écria-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers la mangemorte qui sembla un instant surprise avant de soupirer et de les toiser à nouveau d'un regard mauvais mais moins effrayant que d'habitude car embué de larmes.

"On dirait que tu as choisi ton chemin, Potter. Il est maintenant trop tard pour regretter !" s'écria-t-elle en lançant un sort d'asphyxie, ce à quoi Fred répondit d'un stupéfix qui éclata la soupière derrière la mangemorte. Tandis qu'il lançait un sort de jambencoton, Harry se mit à prier pour que Fizzy arrive rapidement à destination et pour que les secours se ramènent encore plus vite. Tout à ses pensées, il ne vit pas que Bellatrix avait fait voler une chaise et que celle-ci lui fonçait dessus. Ce fut seulement quand il se la prit en pleine mâchoire qu'il se souvint que c'était un vrai combat. Pas un des duels de l'école où, même si les serpentards lançaient pas mal de coups bas, ça restait assez fair-play. Ici, c'était exactement comme dans le département des mystères, le chaos.

En s'écrasant sur le sol, Harry sentit quelque chose de dur sur sa langue et ne sut ce que c'était qu'en sentant un vide plutôt désagréable dans sa dentition : il venait de se casser quelques dents. D'un geste rageur, il cracha les morceaux avant de se relever et de renvoyer la chaise à son tour contre Bellatrix, mais à main nue. La mangemorte, occupée à éviter un reducto, ne vit pas revenir le meuble et se le prit dans l'épaule, l'envoyant contre le sol.

"Joli coup, Harry."

"Merchi." crachota celui-ci en restant concentré sur la mangemorte qui se relevait furieusement. Malheureusement, il avait sous estimé ses réflexes et avant que Fred ait pu le prévenir, le sort de bloclangue le frappa en plein visage. Il jura en silence et sursauta quand sa langue passa, même furtivement, sur ses nerfs à vifs (c'est du vécu!). Attrapant un verre proche, il le lança sur la femme et comptait bien recommencer l'opération tant qu'il aurait quelque chose à jeter. Il ne pouvait plus lancer de sorts, ses informulés n'étaient pas encore au point mais rien ne l'empêchait d'utiliser ce qui lui passait sous la main, dut il se battre à mains nues. Il venait de lancer une marmite remplie de ce qui semblait être du bœuf carotte, dommage, quand il réalisa avec effroi qu'il avait mal calculé son coup et que la marmite allait passer devant la mangemorte sans aucun effet. Pire, elle absorba même le sort de Fred à la place de Bellatrix qui en profita pour plonger sur le côté et se jeta sur lui. Avant d'avoir pu jurer en bonne et due forme, il se retrouva face contre terre avec le talon de Bellatrix qui appuyait douloureusement contre sa gorge. Heureusement, il avait toujours sa baguette dans la main.

"Lâches ta baguette !" hurla Bellatrix à Fred qui semblait estimer ses chances de la prendre de vitesse. Harry de son côté, voyait bien que le Weasley ne pourrait jamais le sortir de là sans aide. Il positionna sa baguette dans un angle qu'il espérait bon et se concentra du mieux qu'il put. Ses informulés n'étaient pas vraiment au point, d'ailleurs il aurait dû s'entraîner ce soir, mais Bellatrix avait toute son attention dirigée sur Fred et ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il sache lancer un informulé. Quand il fut sûr que l'angle était bon et que Fred ne pouvait plus attendre plus longtemps, il se concentra de toutes ses forces et hurla mentalement "_electro_". Le sort qui en résultat ne fut qu'un petit éclair, dix fois inférieur à ce que Harry aurait pu lancer de vive voix mais l'important, c'était que personne ne s'y attendait et que le sort frappa Bellatrix au nez. La mangemorte tituba quelques pas en arrière, libérant Harry qui se précipita à côté de Fred qui, lui, profitait de l'occase pour essayer de la stupéfixer. Mais Bellatrix s'était déjà ressaisie et avait érigé un bouclier qui absorba le stupéfix sans aucun problème.

Dire que la mangemorte était furieuse n'était qu'un euphémisme et ses sortilèges se ressentirent. Si les sorts qu'elle avait lancé avant pouvait être qualifié de "gentils" dans le sens où ils ne causaient pas trop de dégâts, là elle était visiblement passé au stade ultime, envoyant des sortilèges qui feraient hurler Mrs Pomfresh si jamais ils s'en prenaient un. Ils passèrent tous les trois dix bonnes minutes au jeu du chat et de la souris jusqu'à ce que Fred se prenne un éclat de plâtre près de l'oeil quand un doloris s'écrasa sur le mur à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ainsi déconcentré, il ne vit pas venir les cinq éclairs rouges des sortilèges de lacération et le bouclier qu'avait lancé Harry ne tint bon que le temps d'absorber un sort et la moitié d'un autre. Le Weasley se prit donc trois sorts de lacération et demi au même endroit : l'épaule droite et ne put que hurler en sentant sa peau et ses muscles se taillader profondément. Quand les effets du sort s'arrêtèrent enfin, son bras ne répondait plus, il n'avait plus aucune sensation jusqu'à l'épaule et sa vue tournait dangereusement. Tout juste eut il conscience de s'être écrasé en travers du chemin qui menait à la chambre de Tonks et d'avoir eu une vue directe sur quelque chose de blanc en regardant son épaule avant d'être happé par le trou noir de l'inconscience.

**Salle de cours, Poudlard, un peu plus tard.**

La salle de cours était exceptionnellement vidée de ses meubles, le sol était couvert de coussin et au centre se tenaient Pansy et Kamina, toutes deux en position de combat. La jeune serpentarde respirait rapidement pour récupérer son souffle, contrairement à la vampire qui n'en avait pas besoin. Brusquement, Pansy plongea en avant et tenta de frapper la coréenne au ventre mais celle-ci avait déjà reculé. Après quelques coups dans le vent, la serpentarde sortit sa baguette et envoya une flopée de sorts qui n'atteignirent malheureusement pas leur cible mais qui créèrent l'ouverture dont elle avait besoin. Sans que la vampire ne la remarque, elle lui fonça dessus et mit toutes ses forces dans le poing qui s'écrasa dans le ventre de la jeune femme. Celle-ci vacilla légèrement sous le coup de la surprise mais attrapa le poignet de Pansy, la fit tomber d'un mouvement rapide et plaça ses canines contre sa carotide. Soupirant, la jeune fille tapa deux fois contre le sol et la vampire relâcha la pression pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

"Eh bien, tu t'es amélioré depuis la dernière fois, mais je sens une certaine rage chez toi quand tu te bats." dit Kamina.

"Oui. À chaque fois, je vois mes… mes parents et j'ai envie de tout casser, comme s'ils vraiment là."

"Hmm, je vois. C'est l'envie de te venger qui te motive. Il faut que tu changes de motivation car une fois que tu te seras vengée, si toutefois tu te venges, tu devras reconstruire ta vie et crois moi, ça sera dur."

La jeune fille acquiesça et se releva, aidant la vampire à faire de même. Une fois relevées, elles commencèrent à ranger toute la salle.

"Où est-ce que vous appris à vous battre ?"

"À ton avis ? J'ai un maître qui vit en Chine et qui m'a appris la majeure partie de ce que je sais."

"Euuh, vous voulez dire _aviez_, non ?" demanda Pansy en fronçant les sourcils.

"Non, non. Je sais pas comment mais il est toujours vivant, grâce à la magie sans doute." expliqua Kamina en se frottant le menton. "À l'époque, j'étais de passage au Vietnam…"

"Wouah, mais vous avez beaucoup voyagé, comme ça ?" s'exclama Pansy.

"Bof, juste de courts passages, histoire de voir du monde, apprendre de nouveaux trucs bref avant le Vietnam je faisais surtout du tourisme sanguin. J'avais entendu une vieille légende débile qui disait que le sang n'avait pas le même goût selon l'endroit où on vivait. Manque de bol, j'étais tombée en pleine guerre donc question discrétion, ça fluctuait à mort."

**Flash-back **

Le Vietnam en hiver 1966, la guerre dévastait les rues de la ville et les troupes américaines avançaient lentement. Parmi toutes ces troupes éparpillées se trouvaient le colonel Joseph Tierson et ses hommes. Ils formaient une petite équipe de reconnaissance rapide et avaient pour mission de repérer les positions ennemies et, si possible, nettoyer la zone avant l'arrivée des troupes. Pour cette nuit, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une cave suffisamment en bon état pour offrir un abri sûr et il était en train de discuter de la route à prendre avec son bras droit quasiment, le sergent Nick Landry qui avait pour habitude légèrement agaçante de faire tout le temps référence à la Bible et de se considérer un peu comme un saint venu chasser les démons païens. Ils venaient de décider le chemin qu'ils allaient prendre pour traverser la ville quand le reste de la troupe arriva plutôt bruyamment, ce qui était inhabituel venant de leurs parts. Les deux hommes sortirent de la cave et retrouvèrent face au reste de la troupe qui traînait derrière eux une jeune femme ligotée et presque recouverte de sang. Mike Cleese, une sorte de brute qui n'était bien que dans les fusillades, et Luke Allan, un homme à la gâchette un peu facile et qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait.

"Allan, Cleese, que signifie ce débordement ?" s'exclama Tierson, peu enthousiaste à l'idée que des viet-congs puissent les avoir suivis.

"Mon colonel, nous avons trouvé cette viet..." commença le dénommé Cleese avant d'être interrompu par ladite viet.

"Eh ! Faut le répéter combien de fois, bande d'abrutis ! Je suis pas vietnamienne, je suis coréenne !" s'écria Kamina.

"T'es une niak, c'est la même chose ! Donc je disais, on était en train de vérifier les alentours quand on est tombé sur elle qui était tout simplement en train de dévorer un des cadavres dans la rue." dit de cette façon, une réaction était à prévoir et elle arriva effectivement.

"Un démon !" s'écria Landry en courant chercher sa bible. Heureusement, il n'y avait que lui qui avait des réactions de ce genre.

"Bon et alors ? C'est une cannibale mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous concerne."

"Ouais moi non plus je vois pas bien alors si vous me laissiez gentiment repartir dans mon coin, hein ?" demanda Kamina sans pour autant arrêter de se débattre contre ses liens.

"Eh bien en fait, elle pourrait nous être utile, regardez." dit Allan en dégainant son pistolet et en le pointant sur la tempe de Kamina. Avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, il avait déjà tiré et la jeune femme s'effondrait au sol.

"Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Qu'est ce qui vous a pris de la tuer ?" cria Tierson, oubliant complètement la possibilité d'une attaque vietnamienne.

"Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'est pas morte, regardez." expliqua Allan en prenant le crucifix en bois que portait Landry. Il se baissa à côté de la jeune femme-qui-semblait-morte-mais-pas-tant-que-ça-en-fait et lui posa le crucifix sur la joue. Si le colonel ne voyait pas très bien en quoi ça pouvait ramener quelqu'un à la vie, il fut littéralement ahuri en voyant la peau se mettre à fumer et la jeune femme se mettre à hurler en se débattant.

"Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Ça veut dire que nous avons avec nous un authentique vampire." dit Allan en appuyant encore plus le crucifix. "Et comme une balle en pleine tête ne la tue pas, on pourrait se servir d'elle pour repérer d'éventuels tireurs."

"Quoi ? Mais c'est un démon !" hurla Landry en serrant sa bible contre lui.

"Et comment vous comptez faire ?" demanda Tierson d'un air intrigué tandis que Kamina se débattait furieusement en balançant des noms d'oiseaux dans sa langue natale.

"On la fringue en soldat de notre cher pays, sans arme, et on la fait marcher cinq mètres devant. Les viets tireront à vue sans aucun effet, on fera le ménage et on recommencera."

"Sauf qu'il y a une variable que vous avez pas retenu, bande de connards !"

"Et quoi donc, démon ?"

"Comme vous l'avez si bien annoncé, je suis une vampire. Ce qui implique que je brûle à la lumière du jour alors, si vous voulez réellement vous servir de moi comme bouclier humain, vous ne pourrez le faire que la nuit. Alors tas d'enfoirés, toujours partant à l'idée de devenir noctambules ?"

"Je vais te clouer le bec à ma manière, tu vas voir !" dit Cleese en débouclant sa ceinture. La vampire se remit à se débattre avec beaucoup plus de force mais le colonel eut le temps d'apercevoir une certaine lueur dans ses yeux : celle de la peur panique. Quoi qu'elle soit, cette _chose_ avait peur de se faire violer.

"Cleese, Stop."

"Mais, mon colonel, je veux juste la faire taire." expliqua t'il avec un peu d'espoir dans la voix, quitte à la faire taire, autant y prendre son pied.

"Vous l'avez déjà fait, elle est complètement terrorisée. Donnez lui un uniforme, qu'on parte le plus tôt possible."

"Très bien, je vais la surveiller." dit Cleese en prenant un uniforme de rechange et en poussant Kamina dans la cave maintenant vide. Tierson acquiesça mais glissa discrètement à son ami de le surveiller pour empêcher un éventuel débordement. Dans la cave justement, Kamina se changeait, rouge de honte sous le regard appréciateur de Cleese.

"Prends ton temps, j'aime bien le spectacle que j'ai sous les yeux."

"Tu me paieras ça. Je te jure que tu me paieras ça."

"Et toi, je te jure que j'assouvirais mes fantasmes sur toi. Il n'y a vraiment rien de plus délicieux que d'humilier une femme qui se croit forte. Je peux déjà t'entendre pleurer."

"Ah, maintenant je suis une femme, je suis plus un démon ?"

"Ta gueule et habilles toi, avant que l'envie ne me prenne de te défoncer ton joli petit minois."

Kamina ne répondit rien qui aurait pu raccourcir son espérance de vie, finit de s'habiller et sortit de la cave. Neuf heures passèrent pendant lesquelles la vampire se fit tirer dessus une bonne trentaine de fois, dont une quinzaine où elle se fit atteindre à la tête. Et les rares fois où elle restait à terre pour calmer la migraine que provoquait une balle en pleine tête, les charmants soldats américains la forçait à se relever à coups de rangers dans la mâchoire, sans oublier les fois où elle se faisait tabasser par les trois tarés pour un motif quelconque. Seul le colonel restait à l'écart de ça, mais ne faisait rien pour l'empêcher non plus. Quand la troupe s'arrêta dans un immeuble environ une heure avant que le soleil ne se lève, Kamina se plaça d'office entre Tierson et Landry, là où elle était sûre de ne pas se faire agresser sexuellement, elle dégoûtait bien trop Landry pour que l'idée ne l'effleure et le colonel y était complètement indifférent. Bien évidemment, ça ne plut pas aux deux autres qui avaient bien l'intention d'abuser d'elle mais ils ne purent rien dire sans paraître louches. Deux heures plus tard, alors que tout le monde dormait profondément, Kamina se "réveilla", c'est-à-dire qu'elle arrêta de faire semblant de dormir. Pioncer un bon coup l'aurait sans doute aidé à chasser cette migraine atroce, mais elle devait agir maintenant et elle n'était sûre de rien avec les autres enfoirés. Utilisant un de ses ongles suffisamment durs, elle coupa silencieusement la corde qui lui liait poignets et répéta l'opération sur ses chevilles. Une fois complètement libre de ses mouvements, elle enleva ses chaussures pour éviter de faire trop de bruit et s'approcha de Cleese, les yeux fixés sur sa carotide et l'oreille tendue au cas où quelqu'un se réveillerait. Elle s'agenouilla près du soldat et lui mordit rapidement le cou après l'avoir bâillonné. Il gigota un peu mais cela ne suffit pas à réveiller ses camarades, puisque Landry ronflait assez fort.

Quand elle eut finit d'aspirer tout le sang, elle se sentait en pleine forme. Ça faisait quatre jours qu'elle ne s'était pas nourri et elle s'était en conséquence affaiblie, en comptant le cadavre qu'elle n'avait pas pu entamer à cause de l'arrivée impromptue des soldats. Sa migraine n'était plus qu'un souvenir, ses perceptions étaient revenues au seuil habituel et elle pouvait de nouveau les tuer à mains nues. Quand elle vit la manche d'Allan encore recouverte de sang frais à cause d'une balle qu'il s'était pris, d'ailleurs il l'avait beaucoup cogné au sujet qu'elle aurait dû prendre la balle à sa place, elle eut une moue dubitative avant de hausser les épaules et de le mordre aussi. Seulement, il était plus proche de Landry et ses gigotements finirent par le réveiller, tout en sachant que le catho avait sur lui une bouteille d'eau bénite. Laissant derrière elle le soldat à moitié vidé de son sang, donc ne représentant plus aucune menace, elle se jeta sur Landry et planta les ongles de sa main droite dans sa gorge pendant que sa main gauche l'empêchait de se faire asperger d'eau bénite. L'étouffer ne fut pas une mince affaire mais elle y parvint tant bien que mal, surtout après lui avoir brisé une cervicale. Quand elle fut assuré qu'il était bel et bien mort, elle se releva et constata que le colonel s'était complètement réveillé et la toisait avec pas mal de sentiments dans les yeux, de la colère qu'elle ait tué son équipe, de l'incompréhension sur la manière dont elle avait réussi à se libérer et aussi de la résignation car il savait que toutes les chances étaient contre lui.

"Tu les a empêché de me violer, au début. En conséquence de ça, je te laisse la vie sauve." dit elle en enfilant vêtements sur vêtements.

"Et pourquoi t'as tué Landry ? Allan et Cleese je pourrais comprendre, ils voulaient abuser de toi mais pourquoi Landry ?"

"T'es aveugle toi, c'est pas possible. Il ne se retenait uniquement parce que je pouvais vous être utile mais dès qu'il aurait pu, il m'aurait mis un pieu dans le cœur. Bon, je me tire, n'essaye pas de me suivre et tu survivras… peut être."

"Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne vais pas informer mes supérieurs de ton existence ?"

"Hihi, tout simplement parce que personne ne te croirait. Réfléchis une seconde : tu as perdu toute ton équipe et si tu dis la vérité, tout ce que tu diras aux autres, c'est qu'ils ont été tués par une créature dont tout le monde pense qu'elle n'existe que dans les romans de Bram Stoker. Donc au mieux, ils penseront que la perte de tes amis t'a rendu fou, au pire, ils penseront que c'est carrément toi qui les a tué mais ça, je m'en contrefous donc, adieu." dit Kamina en s'engouffrant dans la ruelle baignée par les faibles rayons du soleil, protégée par de nombreuses couches de vêtements.

**Fin du flash back**

"Voilà, j'ai plus entendu parler de lui et suite à ça, j'ai cherché à mieux savoir me défendre, ce qui m'a amené à rencontrer un vieux chinois qui m'a mis une raclée en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et qui a accepté de faire de moi son élève et… c'est quoi ce truc ?" demanda-t-elle en voyant un point lumineux apparaître à l'horizon. Pansy se retourna à son tour et constata qu'effectivement, quelque chose qui ressemblait à une boule de lumière se rapprochait à grande vitesse. La chose se rapprocha, se rapprocha encore, passa à travers la vitre et percuta Pansy en plein front, lui transmettant par la même occasion le souvenir. Kamina ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, mais à voir la façon dont la serpentarde avait pâli, elle devina que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Et effectivement, quand la jeune fille finit de visionner le souvenir, laissant la fée tomber au sol exténuée, elle était complètement paniquée.

"Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu…"

"Hé ho, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Merlin, Merlin, Merlin…"

CLAC

"Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe, oui ?"

"… Lupin est attaqué… par Lestrange !"

Kamina pâlit à son tour et se précipita vers le bureau du directeur, piquant le plus grand sprint de sa vie. Arrivée devant la gargouille, elle ne perdit pas de temps à chercher le mot de passe qu'elle avait oublié et tapa sur l'œil droit de la gargouille, le seul autre moyen d'ouvrir le passage avec le mot de passe et qui n'était réservé qu'aux cas extrêmes. Quand elle défonça la porte d'un bon coup de pied, les occupants du bureau, à savoir Max et Dumbledore, sursautèrent violemment.

"MAX ! CHEZ REMUS !" hurla-t-elle. Le français sauta de son fauteuil et blêmit à son tour. Dumbledore, de son côté, s'était aussi redressé et s'appliquait à abaisser les barrières anti-transplannage.

"Transplannez, je préviens l'Ordre !" Le jeune homme disparut immédiatement dans un pop sonore… avant de réapparaître vingt kilomètres plus loin. Il fronça les sourcils un instant puis jura en se mettant à courir. Kamina avait bu sa dose de sang et avait absorbé une partie de ses pouvoirs qui allaient avec son sang, apparemment. Juste au moment où il risquait d'en avoir le plus besoin… putain, encore la chance. De son côté, Kamina s'assit toute tremblante dans le fauteuil qu'occupait Max il y a quelques instants.

"Merde… on avait pas prévu ça."

"Vous n'aviez pas prévu quoi ?" demanda Dumbledore en se détournant un instant de la cheminée, les sourcils froncés. La coréenne réfléchit un instant puis céda à la petite voix qui lui disait de tout déballer.

**Maison de Remus, même moment.**

Bellatrix montait les marches de l'escalier d'un pas raide, le souffle court. Le bébé Potter lui avait donné pas mal de fil à retordre, en particulier lorsqu'il avait déclenché les pièges du jumeau Weasley. Le temps qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle ne craignait rien, lui en avait déjà profité pour essayer de la désarmer et de la stupefixer. Mais elle n'était pas une mangemorte pour rien et ses réflexes valaient mieux que toute l'adresse du morveux. Elle avait ensuite réussi à le faire tomber, mais ça ne le rendait pas moins violent au vu du poing qu'il lui avait mis dans la mâchoire. Finalement, sa patience ayant été épuisée, elle lui avait envoyé quelques estafilades dans le dos et lui avait fracassé un vase sur le crâne. Restait encore Lupin à combattre mais elle n'eut pas à tergiverser plus longtemps que ce dernier apparut dans son champ de vision. Au bout d'un combat qui commença à la faire fatiguer, elle réussit à le stupéfixer et enjamba le corps. Elle comptait bien évidemment le tuer, mais elle voulait faire les choses dans l'ordre. D'abord sa nièce, ensuite Lupin puis le Weasley pourquoi pas et enfin ramener le bébé Potter auprès du maître.

Au moment où elle entra dans la pièce, Tonks sortit de son lit et s'écroula par terre dans un bruit sourd. Pendant que les deux élèves s'étaient battus contre la mangemorte en bas, elle avait essayé de sortir de son lit pour les aider mais Remus l'en avait empêché, sans parler de ses blessures qui s'étaient un peu rouvertes à cause de la peur. La métamorphomage tenta d'envoyer quelques sorts mais fut vite réduite à l'immobilité par un coup de pied de Bellatrix dans le ventre. Elle hurla de douleur mais ce ne fut pas le seul coup qu'elle reçut, Bellatrix voulait chasser la douleur ou tout du moins faire qu'elle ne soit plus la seule à souffrir autant. Quand elle s'arrêta de frapper, Tonks avait le visage tuméfié, le ventre en sang et était à la limite de l'inconscience, conscience maintenue à cause ou grâce à la douleur qui fusait depuis la moindre parcelle de son corps meurtri. La mangemorte leva de nouveau le poing pour recommencer, elle se sentait un peu mieux quand elle cognait sa nièce, quand un hurlement suivi immédiatement d'une lumière rouge surpuissante brisa le silence.

"_APERIRE !_" la voix qui avait meuglé l'incantation n'avait rien de féminin, ni quoi que ce soit de charmant. C'était une voix rauque, grave à l'extrême et très déplaisante à l'oreille : en effet, ce n'est pas très plaisant de parler avec quelqu'un qui peut vous coller des sueurs froides juste en parlant. L'instant d'après, la porte vola en éclat -en tout cas, c'était le son qui correspondait- et une personne d'une carrure assez importante apparemment s'engouffra dans la maison en prenant son temps. Bellatrix tendit l'oreille quelques instants, au cas où l'envie viendrait à la personne en bas de faire un tour à l'étage, puis haussa les épaules en ne l'entendant pas monter et retendit son poing.

"Vous l'avez… tué. Vous avez tué la seule personne que j'aimais alors je vais te tuer, toi et tous ceux dans cette maison mais avant ça, tu vas souffrir. Vous allez tous souffrir. Autant que j'ai souffert sinon plus."

Elle se fichait bien que Tonks l'entende ou pas, ce n'est pas ça qui allait changer sa destinée, ni à la façon dont son seul œil non boursouflé clignait de moins en moins vite. Non, elle se fichait de tout ces petits détails et n'avait plus qu'une envie : la battre jusqu'à la mort.

"Crève !"

"COUCOU !" Bellatrix sursauta violemment en laissant échapper un petit cri de surprise : depuis combien de temps ce mec était il là ? Si le mot qui définissait le mieux la mangemorte était _folle_, pour lui c'était sans nul doute _psychopathe_ car ce n'était vraiment son mètre quatre-vingt quinze ni le fait que ses bras soient aussi larges qu'un ballon de foot qui faisaient le plus peur, même si ça entrait sans doute en ligne de compte. Non, ce qui faisait le plus peur chez cet homme, c'était son grand sourire ainsi que ses yeux écarquillés avec ses iris blanches.

"Vous êtes qui vous ?" s'exclama Bellatrix en laissant s'écrouler sa nièce et en pointant sa baguette sur le nouveau venu, nouveau venu dont le sourire s'agrandit encore plus.

"Moi ? Mais je veux m'amuser pardi ! Il paraît que les mangemorts sont bien amusants !" répondit il comme si c'était une évidence. Bellatrix resserra la prise sur sa baguette et porta toute son attention sur son nouvel adversaire, adversaire qui semblait jubiler. Puis le combat commença brutalement, violent mais inégal. Bellatrix envoyait tout les sorts les plus noirs de sa collection mais l'autre cinglé en face ne faisait que les éviter avec des commentaires idiots du genre "Ouh, il doit faire mal, celui la.", "Jolie couleur." ou même "Est-ce qu'on peut s'en servir pour la cuisine ?". Cependant, au bout de cinq minutes à esquiver, le type semblait commencer à s'ennuyer. Finalement, ce n'était pas si amusant que ça, un mangemort. Seulement, quand son bras fut touché par un puissant sort de tremblement, son sourire recouvrit un peu de son éclat. Lentement, tout en continuant d'admirer les tremblements de son bras et d'éviter les sorts de la mangemorte, il sortit un petit canif de son pantalon et, sous les yeux médusés de Bellatrix, se planta la lame dans l'épaule. Les tremblements s'espacèrent jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

"Eh, bien. Je dois avouer que j'ai eu quelques doutes sur ton efficacité mais il semblerait que tu ne sois pas totalement incompétente. Je vais donc te faire l'honneur de te montrer ce que je vaux vraiment." dit il en écarquillant un peu plus ses yeux.

L'instant d'après, il s'était mis à courir dans la chambre en beuglant. Bellatrix fut un instant désappointée et elle ne le fut pas moins quand il commença à la frapper. Trois côtes cassées par un seul coup de poing sur le côté, six dents par un coup de pied et un avant bras brisé net, sans compter l'entorse à la cheville. En un minute de temps, elle était passée du stade de _mangemorte très dangereuse et en furie _à celui de _à ramasser à la cuillère_. Sans pouvoir arrêter l'avalanche de coups qui tombaient sur elle et qui provoquaient presque à chaque fois un craquement glauque, elle recula autant qu'elle put tout en protégeant son ventre.

Max courrait un sprint sur les cinquante derniers mètres qui l'empêchaient de voir la maison de Remus. Priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, il gravit le sommet de la colline avant d'avoir enfin le contact visuel. Il resta un instant sans réactions avant de se détendre largement et de marcher normalement vers la maison en reprenant son souffle, le visage baigné de lumière rouge et verte. La marque des ténèbres flottait toujours au dessus de la maison, mais dans une proportion réduite. En effet, une autre apparition du même type l'avait littéralement dévoré aux trois-quarts. Ronde, rouge et menaçante, tels étaient les trois mots qui collaient le mieux à cette lune rouge, l'emblème de l'unité d'élite de la Parade Noire, l'unité composée de trente hommes issus des pires tueurs qui savaient ce que le mot fidélité voulait dire, chargés principalement d'assurer la sécurité du Chef et de continuer là où toutes les autres divisions s'arrêtaient. Ils opéraient toujours seuls, rarement avec d'autres Corbeaux et encore moins avec d'autres comme eux, et si l'envie prenait à l'un d'eux de s'attaquer à un endroit peuplé, comme le Chemin de Traverse, ils auraient toute les peines du monde à l'arrêter, l'empêcher n'était même pas envisageable. Encore heureux que le Chef se faisait toujours obéir sinon ça ferait un moment que l'Akatsuki foutrait un beau bordel dans le monde magique.

En entrant dans le jardin de devant, Max se demanda tout de même ce qu'un Corbeau de l'Akatsuki venait faire ici. Sûrement pas pour venir tuer Remus, Tonks, Fred ou Harry : c'était contraire à la première règle d'or, alors c'était plutôt l'attaquant qui l'intéressait. Dans ce cas au moins, il était assuré de ne pas devoir combattre un ou des mangemorts, l'occasion était trop belle pour que le Corbeau qui était à l'intérieur la laisse passer. Ce qui l'inquiétait déjà plus, c'était les éventuels dommages collatéraux que ce genre de taré pouvait faire en se laissant aller. Au moment où il posa sa main sur le trou béant qui constituait l'entrée, (comprenez par là qu'il pose sa main sur le mur) la fenêtre à l'étage vola en éclat et Bellatrix Lestrange s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd. Il accourut malgré lui à côté d'elle et commença à juger son état de santé. Il avait juré magiquement de ne pas la tuer, ce qui impliquait toute l'agence, et à cause du couillon en haut, il avait bien failli y passer lui aussi (1). Il fut néanmoins rassuré de voir qu'elle n'était pas en danger de mort, bon nombre d'os cassés mais rien qui ne menaçait sa vie ou celle de son enfant. Il put donc soupirer de soulagement et s'engouffrer dans la maison, histoire d'aller toucher deux mots au guignol qui empiétait dans sa mission.

À l'étage justement, ça allait un peu moins bien. Tonks avait recouvert une bonne partie de ses esprits pour voir sa tante passer à travers la vitre mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle accueillait le nouveau venu avec enthousiasme. Celui regardait la vitre éventrée, pensif et se tourna vers elle. Comment avait il su qu'elle avait reprit conscience, mystère.

"Franchement, vous êtes une belle bande de lopettes. Même pas foutu de latter _ça_, ni même de le toucher. Vous l'avez même pas suffisamment chauffée pour que je puisse réellement m'amuser, il va bien falloir que je m'amuse avec autre chose." dit il en se frottant le menton, pensif. La jeune lycanthrope crut apercevoir une sorte de mouvement argenté dans ses yeux pendant qu'il la regardait mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de se poser des questions dessus qu'il s'était vivement retourné et traînait Remus au centre de la pièce. Tonks le vit avec horreur sortir un poinçon en argent et le tendre pile au dessus du cœur de Remus.

"Alors, je fais quoi ? Je lâche ou je lâche pas ? Oh, ça serait très amusant ça, je me suis toujours demandé si l'argent continuait de brûler les loups-garous après leur mort." murmura-t-il, les yeux écarquillés en fixant le poinçon qui se balançait paresseusement au dessus du loup-garou. Tonks tenta de le supplier de toute ses forces, de crier, d'attirer son attention mais Bellatrix lui avait défoncé la gorge, l'empêchant d'émettre n'importe quel son.

"Hmm ? T'as dit quelque chose ? Non, hein ? Bon ben, let's go !" le poinçon s'enfonça d'un coup sec dans le cœur de Remus et Tonks écarquilla les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte en état de choc. Il ne pouvait pas, n'est ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir tuer, comme ça, juste par envie ? Mais le liquide carmin qui perçait à travers le tissu était bel et bien du sang, son sang. Les larmes coulèrent à flots et, comme Bellatrix, elle hurla à s'en déchirer les poumons, malgré sa gorge en piteux état. Chaque son qui sortait de sa bouche semblait accompagné d'une dizaine de lame de rasoirs mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de son cœur. Le psychopathe s'amusait comme un dingue jusqu'à ce qu'une voix d'enfant ne résonne dans la pièce.

**"Nightmare !" **l'intéressé se retourna vivement, mal à l'aise, pour apercevoir une sorte de poupée qui le regardait avec les boutons qui lui servaient d'yeux. Tonks, de son côté, avait la sensation de se réveiller en sursaut d'un cauchemar. Remus était toujours vivant, aucun poinçon en argent n'était dans son cœur ni au dessus et l'autre malade semblait bien moins fier. La poupée continua de fixer l'homme pendant une longue minute avant de se remettre à parler au travers de sa bouche en fermeture éclair, toujours avec cette voix de petit fille et il semblait que le malade tremblait à chaque mot prononcé.

**"Pourquoi tu viens ici embêter mes copains ?"**

"Ben… ben quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser." balbutia-t-il.

**"Oui mais pas ici, ou alors tant que ça m'amuse aussi. Quand t'as tapé la drôle de femme, ça c'était rigolo. Mais j'aime pas quand tu fais pleurer les filles. Alors tu t'en vas ou je dis tout à Papa !"**

"C'est pas juste, j'ai jamais le droit de m'amuser."

**"Alors arrête de casser tout le temps mes jouets." **répliqua la poupée avant de disparaître au moment où Max entrait dans la pièce.

"Putain, Nightmare. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Qu'est-ce tu viens foutre ici ?" Nightmare se tourna vers Max, tout sourire comme s'il n'avait jamais eu de discussion avec la poupée.

"Tiens, tiens, Davy Jones. On vient chialer encore une fois ?"

"C'est toi qui va chialer si le Chef apprend que t'as encore foutu le bordel dans ma juridiction ! Dégages de cette maison maintenant et je passerais ton débordement dans une de mes missions sous silence !"

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment en chien de faïence, bien que Nightmare faisait une tête de plus que Max, puis le dérangé de la cafetière secoua les épaules et redescendit les escaliers. Max le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de son champ de vision, puis se précipita près de Tonks.

"Tonks ? Tonks ! Ça va ? Où est-ce que t'as mal ?" Pour toute réponse, l'ex-auror pointa du doigt Remus, toujours étendu au centre de la pièce. Le français fit rapidement le lien entre l'état de choc de Tonks, la façon dont elle ne quittait plus Remus des yeux et l'apparition de cet enfoiré de Nightmare. Il prit le pouls du loup-garou et se contenta d'annuler les effets du sort.

"Va voir Tonks pendant que je m'occupe des garçons. Elle est en état de choc." dit il tandis que Remus remettait de l'ordre dans ses idées. Puis il redescendit en bas et examina les deux élèves. Si Harry n'était pas trop amoché, ses coupures dans le dos avaient arrêté de saigner, l'état de Fred était bien plus inquiétant puisque son épaule était tailladée jusqu'à l'os et baignait dans une marre de sang. Il déchira sa manche en lambeaux et serra du mieux qu'il put le bandage de fortune pour arrêter le saignements, aidé par quelques sortilèges médicaux. Il venait de stabiliser l'état du Weasley quand plusieurs membres de l'Ordre, dont Fol-Oeil, débarquèrent dans la maison.

"Il faut amener Fred à Ste-Mangouste et Tonks aussi quand elle se sera un peu calmée."

"Où est elle ?" grogna Maugrey en regardant les blessures de Fred avec son oeil magique.

"À l'étage, dans les bras de Remus à s'assurer qu'il n'est pas mort." expliqua Max en envoyant un patronus en forme de chauve-souris à Poudlard. L'auror monta les escaliers de sa démarche claudicante et pénétra dans la chambre. Tonks était affalée à terre et pleurait sur l'épaule de Remus tout en vérifiant continuellement qu'il n'avait pas de trou au niveau du coeur.

"Dora ? Ça va ?" demanda t'il du ton le moins agressif qu'il pouvait, Max sur ses talons.

"Je... je l'ai vu. Il... il avait tué Remus."

"Une illusion. Nightmare ne se bat que de deux manières, soit il attaque au corps à corps, soit il s'attaque directement au mental grâce à des illusions. Tu n'aurais pas remarqué une sorte de mouvement argenté quand il te regardait ?"

"S... si."

"Bien, alors oublie ce qu'il t'a montré, n'y penses plus."

"Qui est Nightmare ?" grogna Maugrey, assez désireux de mettre une raclée à celui qui avait osé faire ça à sa protégée.

"Un _collègue_, dirons nous." cracha Max qui, lui non plus, n'aimait pas le cinglé.

"C'est lui qui a mis tout le monde dans cet état ?"

"Non, bien sur que non ! C'est Bellatrix Lestrange qui a attaqué la maison." précisa le mercenaire.

"Lestange ? Où est elle ?" rugit Maugrey, s'attirant la curiosité du mercenaire.

"La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle avait fait un vol plané depuis cette fenêtre pour atterrir sur le sol. Dois je en conclure qu'elle a disparue ? Simple question rhétorique."

"... Il ne faut pas que Tonks et Lupin restent ici ou y reviennent. Si Lestrange a pu les retrouver, d'autres mangemorts le peuvent aussi."

"Je pense aussi. Dommage qu'elle se soit enfuie, on aurait pu l'interroger pour savoir comment elle avait fait. Bref, où vont aller Tonks et Remus ? Square Grimmauld ?" demanda Max. Maugrey acquiesça d'un signe de tête et commença à prendre le plus d'affaire possible. En une heure de temps, la maison fut vidée de ses effets et Max retourna à Poudlard en prenant Harry avec lui.

Et voilà, enfin fini. Allez avouez que je vous ai quand même gâté avec un chapitre deux fois plus long que la normale. Ça mérite bien des reviews ça

(1) : oui alors donc, je voulais dire par là que quand Max a fait le serment magique, ça impliquait qu'aucun membre de l'agence n'essaie de tuer Bellatrix sinon il en mourrait lui aussi.


	22. L'AD

**Pitti voyage temporel**

Chapitre 20 : l'AD.

**Infirmerie de Poudlard, 1996.**

Quand Harry se réveilla, la première chose qu'il perçut fut l'odeur de médicaments de l'infirmerie et le fait qu'il était couché sur le ventre. Il nagea quelques instants dans le brouillard avant que tout ne lui revienne en pleine figure et ce en un nom : Bellatrix Lestrange. Il tenta de se relever vivement mais une douleur aiguë dans le dos l'obligea à retomber dans son lit. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. D'habitude, il n'aimait pas faire de chichis mais là, il devait bien admettre qu'il ne serait calmé qu'à deux conditions : quand il saurait ce qui s'était passé après que Bellatrix lui ait fracassé la tête et quand il saurait que tout le monde allait bien. Heureusement, sa tentative d'évasion ramena Pomfresh.

"Je vous prierais de vous calmer, M. Potter. Personne n'est mort et vos coupures dans le dos vont se rouvrir si vous continuez à vous agiter de la sorte, alors calmez vous ou je vous fais boire un potion calmante de force !"

Le dos cuisant, Harry s'avoua vaincu et soulagé. Si personne n'était morts, alors tout allait pour le mieux. Au même moment, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et ses amis entrèrent, accompagnés par Pansy Parkinson qui avait un sourire louche, même pour un serpentard.

"Salut Harry, ça va ?" demanda Ron en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

"Aussi bien que faire se peut, mais que me vaut ta visite, Parkinson ?"

"Oh rien, sinon pour te dire ça : qui est ce qu'on vient voir à l'infirmerie maintenant ? Héhéhé." rigola la jeune serpentarde en sortant de la pièce.

"J'aurais ta peau, Parkinson ! Sinon quoi de neuf ?" ce fut Hermione qui répondit.

"Eh bien, Ombrage a tenté de démentir que vous aviez été attaqué par Lestrange, mais vu que quelques personnes étaient au courant... tout Poudlard est maintenant au courant. Fred est à Ste-Mangouste mais il va bien et les blessures de Tonks se sont rouvertes mais c'est tout. Malheureusement, on était tous tellement préoccupés à fêter le fait qu'il n'y avait pas eu de morts qu'Ombrage en a profité pour faire passer un décret interdisant l'utilisation des sorts comme le stupefix. En clair, le cours de DCFM pratique est devenu illégal."

"Comment ça illégal ? Tu veux dire que Dumbledore a été obligé de virer Max et Kamina ?" demanda Harry qui se demandait pourquoi Hermione avait l'air aussi peu peinée.

"Non, il a trouvé la bonne parade. Bien sûr, Ombrage pensait qu'en supprimant leurs cours, il n'y aurait pas d'autres solutions que de les congédier, mais Dumbledore a juste changé quelques détails : Max est devenu l'adjoint de la professeur d'étude des moldus et Kamina aide maintenant Hagrid en SACM."

"Elle a commencé ce matin et il paraît qu'elle est tombé tête la première dans le terreau." s'extasia Ron avec quand même une touche de compassion dans la voix.

"Ron ! Quoi qu'il en soit, on ne peut pas laisser Ombrage s'en tirer comme ça. Si Max et Kamina ne peuvent plus nous enseigner de sorts, alors nous devons le faire nous même." s'enflamma Hermione.

"Il nous faut trouver une salle sûre et être tout aussi sûrs de qui peut venir. 'Moyennement envie de me faire poignarder dans le dos par un pion d'Ombrage." grogna Harry qui se souvenait un peu trop bien de l'épisode "Marietta". Mais quand il vit ses deux amis se tourner vers lui avec un grand sourire, il eut un très, très mauvais pressentiment. Ce genre de sourire, ils le gardaient pour les moments où ils mettaient à exécution un plan démoniaque et donc, le fait qu'ils le regardent lui avec ce sourire là n'était pas pour le rassurer.

"Et il nous faut un très bon professeur." commença Hermione.

"Oui, quelqu'un qui sache parfaitement se battre et qui a déjà combattu Tu-sais-qui... à plusieurs reprises." compléta Ron.

"Ah non ! Ça va pas recommencer !" s'exclama le Survivant, s'attirant les regards curieux de ses amis. Eh merde, il venait de faire une grosse gaffe.

"Comment ça recommencer ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda Hermione en plissant les yeux. Harry commença à baliser sévère en réfléchissant à toute allure. C'était inutile de leur dire qu'il avait fait un bon d'un an en arrière, ça ne servait à rien et avec de la poisse, ils allaient croire que le combat l'avait rendus confus.

"Eh ben... vous allez pas recommencer à me cacher des choses !" s'écria-t-il, intérieurement ravi d'avoir trouvé une occase en or. Et ainsi il put, en toute légitimité et béatitude, s'énerver contre ses amis, la vie était bien foutue par moment.

"Alors ? J'attends, qu'est-ce que vous avez manigancé pendant que je dormais ?" demanda-t-il en croisant les bras. Ce n'était pas bien de mentir, Ombrage le lui répétait assez souvent comme ça, mais c'était pour son bien… et aussi pour s'amuser un peu.

"Eh bien." expliqua Hermione, contrite."Puisque Max et Kamina ne peuvent plus nous enseigner de sorts sans risques, on a eu l'idée de créer un groupe de défense pour continuer à apprendre des sorts."

"Et ça serait bien que tu sois le prof… aïe !" termina Ron en se prenant le coude d'Hermione. Harry soupira en se laissant retomber sur le dos puis en grimaçant sur le coup de la légère douleur. Ces amis allaient vraiment finir par le tuer avec leurs idées dangereuses… bon ok, c'était surtout lui qui avait le plus de chances de se tuer avec ses propres idées mais si eux en rajoutait encore, il y avait donc une plus grande probabilité pour qu'il y passe, non ? Bon, les idées de Ron sortaient toujours avant qu'il ne prenne la peine de réfléchir, ce qui était promesse de punition douloureuse si personne ne rectifiait le tir mais celles d'Hermione étaient pires, parce que elle, elle réfléchissait. Donc ses idées étaient bien plus laborieuses, ce qui signifiait que la punition était d'autant plus grande si le pot aux roses venait à être découvert. Donc quelles idées, celles de Ron ou d'Hermione, étaient les plus susceptibles de l'envoyer ad patres ? Mystère. D'un autre côté, le fait de jouer au prof avait été une expérience assez… grisante. Le brun soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux et capitula.

"Bon ok. Vous en avez déjà parler à d'autres ?" demanda-t-il à ses amis rayonnants. Ah les traîtres !

"Non, même si on a quelques idées, on préférait attendre d'être sûrs."

Ils passèrent vingt bonne minutes à essayer de trouver les candidats potentiels pour l'AD et Harry se surprit à penser plusieurs fois aux quatre serpentards mais il préféra éviter de le dire pour ne pas passer pour taré. Après avoir fait une liste convenable d'une quinzaine de membre, ils songèrent avoir fini mais Ron semblait hésiter.

"Et… concernant Malfoy et sa bande ? Bon, je sais qu'on est comme chien et chat mais ils ont bien fait comprendre qu'ils ne comptaient pas devenir mangemorts. Donc, je me demandais si… enfin voila quoi."

"Faut voir." songea Hermione. "Le mieux à faire serait sans doute de voir comment ils réagiront si on leur propose d'intégrer un groupe clandestin pour étudier les sorts. S'ils se montrent intéressés, je pense qu'on pourrait leur en parler."

Ils passèrent encore quelques minutes à discuter avant que l'infirmière ne rapplique et les obligea à le laisser tranquille, au moins jusqu'à l'après midi quand l'infirmière conclut qu'il pouvait sortir. À la sortie l'attendaient Ron et Hermione.

"Bien, on a fait un peu le tour pour voir pendant ton absence. La plupart sont pour, une petite partie doute par peur de se faire voir d'Ombrage et Malfoy dit qu'il est d'accord à condition de trouver une salle parfaitement sûre."

Harry acquiesça et partit en direction de la salle commune pour réfléchir calmement, étant dispensé de cours pour la journée. Pour la salle c'était évident : la salle sur demande convenait parfaitement mais le principal problème restait le moyen de ne pas se faire trahir. Les sorts d'Hermione s'étaient montrés tout à fait efficaces pour réduire quelqu'un au silence mais il fallait aussi faire en sorte que la liste des membres ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains. Le mieux serait sans doute un sort qui détruirait ou modifierait la liste en cas de trahison. Et aussi changer le nom parce que Armée de Dumbledore, il était prouvé que ça n'attirait que des emmerdes. Le mieux serait sans doute un nom qui n'aurait rien à voir avec une armée ou un groupe. Quelques idées débiles lui effleurèrent l'esprit, dont certaines qui le firent bien rire mais il n'avait rien trouvé de concluant.

Abandonnant l'idée de trouver quelque chose pour ce soir d'un haussement d'épaule, Harry monta dans son dortoir et s'appliqua à travailler son occlumencie pendant deux bonnes heures ce après quoi, la tête dans le brouillard, il se coucha totalement vidé au niveau émotionnel.

**Appartements de Max et Kamina, même moment.**

Max était au téléphone, ce que Dumbledore avait rendu possible avec quelques sorts, et était littéralement en train se défouler sur l'autre personne. Et hurler, même sur quelqu'un qui n'avait rien fait, ça fait du bien.

"Non mais vous avez fumé quoi exactement pour avoir laissé sortir ce taré ? Si je le vois encore traîner autour de la piaule d'un membre de l'ordre, je lui casse la gueule direct ! D'accord, il a rétamé Lestrange, mais ensuite il a torturé Tonks comme il sait si bien le faire et la pauvre est en état de choc, limite traumatisée… vous foutez pas de ma gueule ! Je sais qu'on est en guerre mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il peut faire son bordel où il veut… non sans rire, j'avais pas bien vu la lune rouge au dessus de la maison de Lupin, merci de me le rappeler. Je m'en cogne qu'il fasse partie de l'Akatsuki, il reste un putain de Corbeau comme vous et moi alors appliquez ce putain de règlement pour violation de la deuxième règle d'or. Vous me rappellerez dans une semaine quand je me serais calmé pour éventuellement juger si je dois quand même alléger la peine pour avoir défoncé Lestrange." maugréa-t-il en raccrochant furieusement. Puis il jeta le portable à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'assit à la table du salon où Kamina remplissait deux verres de vodka d'un air maussade.

"Alors ?" demanda-t-elle en avalant son verre cul sec et en le remplissant aussitôt. Son compagnon prit quelques grandes inspirations ainsi que quelques verres avant de répondre.

"Comme d'habitude, ils vont voir et faire remonter le plus possible."

"J'espère bien que ça va remonter, avec le savon que nous a passé Dumbledore." grogna la vampire en contemplant la bouteille de vodka qui se vidait peu à peu. Ils continuèrent à se saouler doucement en tenant des propos de moins en moins compréhensibles, les bouteilles vides s'alignant, et quand Pansy rentra dans la pièce, elle les découvrit complètement ivres morts à cause des six bouteilles vides qui traînaient autour d'eux. Soupirant à s'en fendre l'âme, elle les traîna chacun leur tour dans leur lit mais ne prit pas la peine de les déshabiller, nan mais puis quoi encore ? Maugréant contre les deux ivrognes d'un soir, elle se rendit dans sa propre chambre et prit une potion de sommeil sans rêves pour éviter un cauchemar avec ses parents qui avait plus d'une fois réveillé les deux mercenaires.

Le matin, la rosée qui se dépose délicatement sur la pelouse, les animaux diurnes commencent doucement leur éveil tandis que les nocturnes rentrent dans leurs havres. Le professeur Severus Snape dormait comme un bienheureux dans son lit, ses potions barbotant doucement dans leurs chaudrons. Et pourtant, dans un autre lieu mais pas si loin que ça en fait.

"Mmmgnémégnnn... Kami ?"

"Mmmm... moui ?"

"T'as plus de seins." analysa Max à 85 dans le gaz.

"Bizarre... ah non, c'est toi qui les a." répondit elle, à 90 défoncée.

"Ah ben, c'est cool."

...

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !" le professeur Severus Snape continuait de dormir profondément tandis que les deux hurlements simultanés réveillèrent toutes les personnes dans un rayon de trente mètres, ce qui n'incluait malheureusement que Pansy et les deux mercenaires se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, littéralement ahuris. Non mais c'était quoi ce bordel ? S'ils ne pouvaient même plus se bourrer la gueule tranquille. Inutile de dire que c'était une première pour eux et que dans ce cas, le mieux était sans doute d'aller voir Dumbledore. Sur ces entrefaites, Pansy ramena sa fraise en beuglant, rappelant aux deux autres qu'ils avaient la gueule de bois.

"Nan mais qu'est ce que vous fichez ? Ça vous a pas suffit de vous saouler hier, il faut en plus que vous vous réveilliez en hurlant !"

"Pansy, s'il te plait calme toi." supplia Kamina en se tenant la tête. "Bon je vais aller voir Dumbledore. Peut-être qu'il saura pourquoi ça nous fait ça."

"Tut tut, je viens avec toi." dit Max en marchant d'un pas énergique vers la sortie, son amie sur ses talons.

Albus Dumbledore était tranquillement en train de siroter un thé, au citron bien entendu, en lisant attentivement un papier des plus importants mais aussi des plus pénibles. Aussi fut il à la fois agréablement surpris, un peu soulagé et surtout passablement inquiet de voir débouler les deux ex-profs de DCFM pratique. Mais dès qu'il les vit, il eut l'impression que quelque chose clochait chez eux, un truc indéfinissable mais pourtant bien présent.

"Albus ! C'est la méga cata !" s'écria Max en entrant précipitamment.

"Qu'y a-t-il ? Ne me dites pas que quelqu'un d'autre est en danger !"

"Hein ? Oh non, non. Ça ne concerne que nous deux." expliqua Kamina d'un air calme. Albus leur indiqua les sièges en face du bureau et ce fut seulement quand les deux mercenaires s'y installèrent qu'il devina où était le problème.

"Bon alors, je sais que ça ne va pas être facile à croire mais…" commença Kamina.

"Vous avez échangé vos corps, n'est-ce pas ?" termina le vieux directeur, s'attirant les regards ahuris des mercenaires. Mais comment faisait il pour toujours tout savoir avant tout le monde ?

"Co… comment ?" bégaya Max. Ce à quoi Albus leur offrit un sourire rassurant.

"Eh bien en fait, ça se voit surtout au niveau du comportement. Par exemple, lorsque Kamina croise les jambes, elle croise les genoux et pas les chevilles contrairement à Max."

"Vous pourriez éviter de parler comme si on était pas là ?" demanda Kamina qui était en fait Max. (donc dorénavant, quand je dis que Max parle, je parle de son corps et pas de son esprit.)

"Oui, je pourrais mais tel que je le fais, c'est plus facile à comprendre pour le lecteur. Donc je disais, il y a aussi vos faciès. Kamina affiche plus ses émotions tandis que Max reste globalement impassible la plupart du temps. Et il y aussi quelques détails comme la façon de bouger, de parler etc."

"Bon, tout ça c'est bien joli, mais comment on va s'en sortir, nous ? Parce que j'ai beau aimer ton corps, Kami, il y a une sacré marge entre l'aimer et vivre dedans." dit Kamina, ou plutôt son corps.

"T'inquiètes, c'est réciproque. Alors donc, vous avez une solution ?" demanda Max en se tortillant sur sa chaise. Albus les regarda un instant s'observer pour complètement assimiler le choc, oscillant entre le fou rire qui le menaçait intérieurement ou garder le visage sérieux pour ne pas trop les vexer.

"Eh bien… je dois avouer que c'est la première fois que je vois ça. J'imagine que tout redeviendra normal dans quelques jours. D'ici là, essayez de ne pas trop vous trahir et demandez à Severus de garder le silence parce que, tel que je le connais, il devinera votre problème dès qu'il vous verra."

"Ahlala, ça va être chiant !" grogna Max

"Allons, voyez le bon côté des choses : c'est sans doute une expérience très intéressante et très enrichissante. De plus, votre relation s'en trouvera sans aucun doute renforcée."

"Moui, si vous le dites... oh nom de dieu !" s'écria Kamina.

"Quoi ?" demanda son compagnon.

"Nous risquons de vivre les jours les plus chastes de notre relation." annonça-t-elle, palissant à l'idée de peut être devoir peloter son propre corps. Max blêmit subitement en comprenant ce qu'impliquait le fait d'habiter le corps qu'on avait l'habitude d'étreindre jusqu'à l'orgasme parce que maintenant, c'était lui qui allait être étreint jusqu'à l'orgasme avec toutes leurs conneries.

"Oh la merde… oh la merde !"

Les deux mercenaires ressortirent du bureau directoral, blancs comme des linges et se soutenant l'un l'autre, comme un couple de petits vieux. Ils regagnèrent leurs chambres et se recouchèrent sans dire un mot à la pauvre serpentarde qui était maintenant en uniforme. Bien évidemment, la jeune fille n'était pas leur médecin et n'était donc pas tenu au secret professionnel ce qui fait qu'à dix heures, tout Poudlard savait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez les deux profs.

Harry, de son côté, avait maintenant cours de botanique avec les serdaigles et madame Chourave semblait être d'humeur particulièrement joyeuse. Déjà qu'elle était souvent euphorique, là elle était particulièrement excitée. Derrière elle, quelque chose avec beaucoup de lianes ou de branches ou quelque chose qui bougeait beaucoup en tout cas s'agitait dans un aquarium magiquement renforcé.

"Bien, chers élèves, je tiens à vous montrer une de mes expérimentations qui a abouti. La plante qui se tient derrière moi est un croisement entre un rosier blanc et un filet du diable. Admettez que le résultat est très réussi." s'exclama-t-elle d'un air ravie tandis que le golden trio palissait à vue d'œil ainsi que les quelques élèves qui savaient ce qu'était un filet du diable.

"Pro… professeur, vous n'allez pas le faire sortir, n'est ce pas ?" demanda Hermione en commençant à reculer doucement vers la sortie, imitée par ses amis.

"Hum ? Non, bien sûr que non. Ça serait totalement irresponsable de ma part. (Hermione soupira de soulagement en regagnant sa place habituelle.) Si vous étiez des septièmes années, peut-être que nous aurions pu faire un exercice pratique mais vu que vous ne l'êtes pas et par les temps qui courent, nous allons principalement nous cantonner à l'observation."

Ils passèrent le reste du cours à essayer de déterminer les différences entre le rosier blanc, le filet du diable et la _chose_. Boulot pas très passionnant mais avec Ombrage dans les parages, c'était encore la meilleure chose à faire. À la fin du cours, tout le monde était un peu maussade, sauf Hermione bien sûr, et tous se dirigèrent vers le cours d'histoire de la magie pour dormir un peu. Malheureusement, en chemin ils croisèrent Morton avec un groupe de serpentard beaucoup plus vieux. D'ailleurs, Harry s'étonna que le deuxième année s'entende aussi bien avec des camarades aussi âgés. D'habitude, les plus vieux terrorisaient les plus jeunes. Bien évidemment, les insultes fusèrent et les sorts ne tardèrent pas à suivre. Harry ne prit pas une grande part au combat tout de suite, se contentant d'ériger des boucliers en observant les mouvements des serpentards pour mieux repérer le maillon faible. Bizarrement, ce ne fut pas Morton qui s'imposa comme le plus facile à battre mais un cinquième année dans la carrure de Goyle, tout dans les bras, rien dans la tête.

Se fiant à son instinct, Harry baissa son bouclier le temps de lancer un stupéfix sur le serpentard qui n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre. Malheureusement, cette action rapide et efficace avait montré au groupe de serpentard que c'était lui l'homme à abattre. Il dut ainsi se concentrer sur son bouclier pour ne pas se prendre deux salves de sorts en à peine deux jours. Heureusement, ses amis profitèrent de l'occasion ainsi crée pour contre attaquer et rétablir la situation. Il se baissa pour éviter un diffindo et allait lancer une remarque dans le style de Malfoy à l'en faire crever de jalousie quand un hurlement rauque le fit se retourner. Étendue sur le sol, Hermione se débattait furieusement avec l'énergie de la douleur tout en maintenant ses mains sur son œil droit. Il resta paralysé quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Ron ne sorte de sa torpeur et attrape une élève qui était à portée de bras.

"Fonce chercher un professeur, BOUGE !" hurla-t-il à la pauvre élève qui s'enfuit en courant. Harry, entre-temps, était sorti de son état comateux mais ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il avait une solution, il ne connaissait même pas de sorts pour calmer la douleur et bien évidemment, les serpentards avaient pris la fuite. Hermione continuait de hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales et personnes n'était en mesure de pouvoir l'aider, ce qui rendait Harry malade. Heureusement, des pas rapides se firent entendre et Harry vit McGonagall se rapprocher en courant.

"Que se passe t'il ici ? Weasley, qu'y a t'il ?"

"Professeur, c'est Hermione... son oeil !" balbutia Ron. La professeur de métamorphose fronça les sourcils et blêmit en voyant ce qui était arrivé à sa meilleure élève qui continuait de hurler. Reprenant ses esprits, elle lui lança un puissant sort de sommeil, ce qui arrêta aussitôt les hurlements, et la fit léviter en direction de l'infirmerie sans perdre son temps à faire partir les élèves agglutinés. Harry et Ron furent les seuls à la suivre.

Quand Hermione émergea de son sommeil, elle remarqua de suite plusieurs choses. D'abord, elle était à l'infirmerie, ensuite quelque chose lui cachait l'oeil droit, elle était dans le même lit que Harry ce matin et enfin, Harry et Ron étaient à son chevet. Le peu dont elle se souvenait, c'était d'avoir été touchée par un sort à l'oeil et que la douleur l'avait littéralement clouée sur place. Elle avait vaguement entendu des gens parler autour d'elle mais elle n'y avait pas prêté attention. Et maintenant, Ron et Harry s'agitaient en voyant qu'elle s'était réveillée.

"Comment ça va, Mione ?" demanda Ron d'un air inquiet, un peu normal après le numéro de frayeur qu'elle avait fait dans le couloir.

"Mieux, je dors depuis combien de temps ?" demanda t'elle en baillant et en songeant déjà aux devoirs qu'elle avait peut être loupés.

"Deux heures. On attend l'infirmière qui doit prononcer le verdict." expliqua Harry en se frottant les yeux. Finalement Mrs Promfresh arriva et, à voir la mine qu'elle tirait, les trois amis surent que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

"Bien, miss Granger, je me dois de vous informer d'une bien triste nouvelle. Au cours du combat de couloir que messieurs Potter et Weasley ont eu la gentillesse de me raconter, vous avez reçu un sort de découpe en plein oeil. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais le sort était bien trop puissant, tout ce qui restait à faire était d'éviter une infection. Je suis désolée mais, à moins de posséder un oeil magique, vous ne verrez plus du côté droit." le verdict de l'infirmière sonna comme un coup de gong pour les trois gryffondor. Hermione ? Borgne ? Difficile à croire mais Harry comme Ron avait vu la quantité de sang qui s'était écoulé de la blessure de la gryffondor.

Du côté d'Hermione, ce n'était guère mieux mais elle essayait quand même de relativiser. Ça aurait pu être pire, elle aurait pu perdre les deux yeux ou même se faire toucher à la carotide si le serpentard avait visé plus bas.

Plus tard dans la journée, après le déjeuner et le discours très menaçant de Dumbledore à propos des responsables de l'état d'Hermione, cette dernière put enfin sortir de l'infirmerie, un bandeau sur son orbite désormais vide. Ensemble, ils prirent le chemin de Pré au lard puisque la sortie était prévue pour aujourd'hui. En attendant qu'Hermione sorte, Harry et Ron avait fait le tour de tous ceux qui comptaient joindre le groupe et leur avaient dit de les rejoindre à la tête de sanglier pour discuter des détails. En entrant dans le pub, les trois gryffondors furent frappés par le nombre d'élèves présents. Pris un par un, ça ne payait pas de mine mais tous ensemble, il y avait quand même du monde.

"Bon euh… bonjour." murmura Harry à l'assemblée qui le regardait fixement et parmi eux, il pouvait sans grande peine distinguer Malfoy et sa clique qui leur adressaient de grands sourires narquois. Il commença à parler du but premier du groupe, tenta bien d'esquiver la fonction de chef mais Hermione réussit à faire admettre qu'il était le mieux placé. Puis Malfoy aborda le point qui n'avait pas encore été discuté : le nom.

"Et sinon Potter, tu comptes donner quel nom à ce groupe ? Parce que si ça a un rapport avec Dumbledore ou ta petite personne, je passe mon tour." Ron allait balancer une réplique bien sentie en rapport avec une fouine mais Harry l'empêcha d'un geste de la main, la vanne de Malfoy n'était là que pour la forme.

"Eh bien, comme tu l'as si bien dit Malfoy, il vaut mieux éviter un nom qui fait référence à Dumbledore, moi ou quiconque d'autre pour éviter les problèmes, quelque chose qui ne donne pas d'indices. Quelqu'un a une idée ? Oui ?" demanda-t-il en voyant un élèves de poufsouffle lever la main.

"Eh bien, pourquoi pas la Brigade Anti-Ombrage ?" Alors que Harry s'apprêtait à approuver vivement, pleinement ravi, Hermione fut obligée de le raisonner.

"Non. Si jamais un pion d'Ombrage entend parler de ça, il ira directement rapporter ça tandis que s'il entend parler, je sais pas moi, d'un club de jardinage, il ne fera pas attention."

"Alors tu suggères quoi, Granger ? Qu'on se fasse appeler _les amis aux mains vertes_ ?" demanda Theodore d'un ton moqueur sans pour autant faire une quelconque remarque quant à son œil.

"Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Quelqu'un d'autre a une idée ?"

"Eeuuhhh, le groupe d'aide aux devoirs ?" tenta une jeune serdaigle.

"Et toi, Potter ? Tu es bien silencieux." dit Drago.

"Si tu insistes, moi j'avais pensé aux bisounours mais c'était déjà pris." Ses amis éclatèrent de rire et même les quatre serpentards sourirent à l'idée de se battre contre des mangemorts en beuglant "Nous sommes les bisounours, tremblez !" Et ce fut Neville qui trouva le truc le plus acceptable.

"Euuh… pourquoi pas Groupe d'Étude ?" Tout le monde se consulta et tous trouvèrent que le nom n'était pas si mal que ça. Hermione nota le nom de tout ceux qui voulaient bien participer. Tous partirent du pub par petits groupes et les derniers à partir furent les ex-pires ennemis de Poudlard.

"Hmm Granger ?" demanda Drago qui parla en tant que porte-parole… ou plutôt dont ses amis l'avait obligé à parler en leurs noms.

"Oui, Malfoy ?" demanda Hermione, suspicieuse.

"Voilà, on voulait te dire que, même si on t'aime pas des masses…"

"Trop gentil."

"De rien, on… on est désolés pour ton œil."

Le Golden trio fixa les serpentards, les yeux comme des soucoupes et à la limite de baver. Depuis quand Malfoy, le prince de Serpentard, manifestait il de l'empathie, pour une gryffondor en plus ? Ils s'attendaient plus à une indifférence polie mais là, c'était carrément de la science fiction. Heureusement, Pansy les ramena à la réalité avec une bonne vanne.

"Et donc maintenant, on a un surnom pour chacun de vous. On a le Balafré, la Belette et la Borgne, que des surnoms en b, ah la vie est bien foutue ! Maintenant vous serez plus le golden trio mais le trio B."

"Je suppose que c'est pour remplacer un autre surnom en rapport avec mon sang, n'est-ce pas ?" murmura Hermione en souriant faiblement.

"Hm… aussi. Bon on va vous laisser maintenant. Potter, Weasley, Sang-de… Granger… raah, tu vois ce que tu me fais dire avec tes conneries ?" s'exclama la serpentarde faussement furieuse en sortant du pub et le golden trio passa le reste de l'après midi à errer dans les magasins.

**Poudlard, même moment.**

Severus Snape corrigeait ses copies d'un air vaguement amusé, en particulier sur celle de Weasley qui l'avait bien fait rire, une tasse de café à côté de lui. Grâce au coup d'éclat des deux mercenaires et à cause de la disparition de Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort avait expressément fait comprendre à ses mangemorts qu'il ne voulait pas d'attaques tout de suite, ce qui lui assurait quelques jours, voire quelques semaines de tranquillité. Il venait de terminer la copie de Granger, un sans-faute comme toujours, et allait s'attaquer à celle de Brown quand la porte de la salle des profs s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer les responsables de sa tranquillité en tant qu'espion. Tout concentré sur ses copies, il se contenta de savoir qui était entré et allait replonger dans ses corrections quand un "Salut, Severus." et un "Bonjour, Severus." marmonnés le firent brutalement relever la tête. C'était bel et bien les bonnes personnes qu'il avait en face de lui mais quelque chose de gros clochait, son instinct d'espion le lui soufflait. Et quand il les vit s'affaler sur le canapé, il comprit. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait vu de situation aussi cocasse et il ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvre, ni même l'empêcher de s'allonger jusqu'à presque toucher les oreilles. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus Snape souriait à s'en faire mal à la mâchoire mais avant que les deux mercenaires abasourdis n'eurent l'idée de prendre une photo, il était déjà redevenu maître de son visage.

"Intéressant." murmura-t-il, intrigué.

"Bon, Severus." soupira Kamina. "Ça nous ait tombé dessus ce matin alors, en attendant que la situation redevienne normale, je vous conseillerais de ne pas ébruiter cette information si vous ne voulez pas retrouver des araignées dans votre lit ou vos vêtements."

"Est-ce une menace ?" demanda le maître des potions en plissant les yeux.

"C'en est une. Quand nous aurons retrouvé nos corps respectifs, vous pourrez vous amuser autant que vous le voulez mais en attendant, nos nerfs sont mis à rude épreuve et ne supporteraient pas les sarcasmes dont savent faire preuve vos élèves."

"Très bien, mais une fois cette histoire terminée, attendez vous au pire." les prévint Snape, un fin sourire au lèvres. Hochant la tête, les deux mercenaires sortirent de la pièce et, sitôt cela fait, Max se jeta sur Kamina pour l'embrasser profondément. Baiser auquel elle répondit mais mit fin plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaitée. C'était tout de même assez déroutant de se faire rouler un patin par son propre corps.

"Désolé Max, mais je pouvais plus me retenir."

"Pas grave mais la prochaine fois, rase toi parce que là, ça pique."

"Ok, tu m'apprends à me raser et moi, je t'apprends à laver ma tresse." répondit Max qui faisait plus amples connaissances avec la testostérone et qui comprenait mieux les envies de son compagnon. Ils retournèrent dans leurs appartements et corrigèrent les copies de Max tout en multipliant les gestes affectueux.

Bon voilà, désolé pour le retard et le chapitre un peu court mais j'ai eu quelques soucis et j'étais un peu fatigué, peut-être que ça se ressent dans le chapitre. Mais ça devrait aller mieux au prochain.


	23. Les éléments

**Pitti voyage temporel**

Chapitre 21 : les éléments.

**Dortoir féminin de gryffondor, 1996.**

Quand Hermione se réveilla ce matin, elle bailla profondément en s'étirant puis fronça les sourcils en ne voyant sa chambre que d'un œil avant que les évènements de la veille ne lui reviennent en mémoire. Soupirant à s'en fendre l'âme, elle posa la main sur sa table de chevet où était posé son bandeau mais ses doigts rencontrèrent d'abord une petite boule froide. Intriguée, elle ramena sa trouvaille dans son champ de vision et fut ahurie en voyant un œil en verre, de la même couleur que celui qui lui restait. Méfiante tout de même, elle le glissa dans la poche de sa robe et mit son bandeau à la place. Si elle ne savait pas d'où ça venait, elle préférait être sûre qu'elle ne risquerait rien à le mettre avant de l'essayer.

Remarquant du mouvement dans les couettes de ses voisines, elle ramassa ses affaires en vitesse et fila sous la douche. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle était habillée et descendait dans la grande salle, évidemment Harry et Ron n'étaient pas encore descendu mais elle avait trop faim pour les attendre dans la salle commune. Elle était en train de dévorer son quatrième toast à la confiture quand ses amis arrivèrent enfin, débraillés comme d'habitude, ce qui fit lever le regard de la jeune fille. Quand arriveraient ils à être enfin présentables ?

Sans mots dire, ils s'assirent avec elle et commencèrent à prendre leurs petits déjeuner en regardant leurs emploi du temps et la simple vue du mot DCFM dans la case 8h-10h suffit à les démoraliser.

"Oh non ! Me dites pas qu'on va devoir la supporter si tôt." s'exclama Ron qui avait une subite envie de s'assommer contre la table.

"Estimons nous encore heureux. Dumbledore l'a empêché de reprendre les heures libérées par l'annulation du cours de DCFM pratique." nuança Hermione.

"Exact. Vous l'avez échappé belle." dit une voix dans leurs dos. Les trois gryffondors se retournèrent pour voir Max qui les fixait avec un grand sourire et Kamina derrière avec un air grognon.

"Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?" demanda Hermione en plissant les yeux, méfiante. Avec eux, il fallait s'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi, surtout n'importe quoi la plupart du temps. Un matin où Hermione ne faisait justement pas attention, les deux mercenaires avaient sorti des pistolets à eau et l'avaient copieusement arrosée dans la nuque.

"Quoi ? Nous n'avons plus le droit de voir trois élèves prometteurs ? On venait juste vous dire : Groupe d'Étude, c'est pas encore assez discret."

"Parkinson vous a fait un rapport, hein ?" demanda Harry bien qu'il savait pertinemment que la réponse était positive.

"Non, on a eu une illumination du saint esprit... évidemment que Pansy nous a informé, t'es con ou quoi ?" grogna Kamina d'un air peu avenant, faisant frissonner les trois élèves.

"Vous inquiétez pas, mauvaise humeur mensuelle." les rassura Max dont le sourire s'était agrandi.

"Mauvaise humeur mensuelle ? Et tu trouves ça drôle ! ?"

"Oui, très drôle. De ce point de vue, je le confesse, c'est hilarant."

"Ok, retourne toi." un peu confus, Max lui tourna le dos comme demandé et Kamina lui colla une grande tape dans le dos. Aussitôt, il arrêta de sourire et s'affala contre la table en gémissant de douleur.

"Aww, nom de dieu. Bordel, ça fait mal !"

"Hin hin." ricana Kamina en mettant les mains dans les poches. À la table des serpents, les quatre serpentards étaient amusés comme pas possible par la situation.

"Eh bien, voilà qui est surprenant. Vous êtes sûrs que ce n'est pas une intox ?" demanda tranquillement Blaise en piochant un croissant.

"Certain, je tiens cette info de Snape lui-même et mon parrain ne penserait jamais à me mentir pour quelque chose d'aussi amusant." déclara Drago en touillant énergiquement son porridge.

"En tout cas, ça doit faire vachement bizarre. Mais ça doit être aussi vachement amusant." commenta Théodore d'un air envieux. Les trois autres serpentards n'eurent pas besoin de poser la question pour savoir ce que lui ferait dans une telle situation : sitôt le choc passé, il s'amuserait en profondeur avec son nouveau corps. Ils finirent de manger leurs petits déjeuner avec appétit quand Snape vint les voir.

"Miss Parkinson, le directeur aimerait s'entretenir avec vous dans son bureau, suivez moi." Pansy se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires et suivit le professeur de potion qui avait déjà tourné les talons. Et pendant ce temps, chez les gryffondors.

"Que ça te serve de leçon. Sinon, Hermione tu as trouvé notre cadeau ?" demanda Kamina en voyant que la jeune fille avait gardé son bandeau.

"Le cadeau ? Vous voulez dire, l'œil en verre sur ma table de chevet ?"

"Exactement mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel œil en verre, c'est un œil magique dans le même style que celui de Maugrey. Rassures moi, personne d'autre que toi n'y a touché ?"

"Euh, non pourquoi ?"

"Parce que ces yeux là ont une mémoire tactile comme les vifs d'or. La première personne qui le touche est la seule qui pourra entièrement profiter de ses capacités, nous même avons mis des gants pour te l'amener. Je te conseille tout de même d'aller le mettre à l'infirmerie avec l'aide de Mrs Pomfresh si tu ne veux pas écœurer tes copains. Mais bon viens, Dumbledore voudrait te parler."

La gryffondor dit à ses amis ébahis de prendre ses cours si elle ne revenait pas, même si elle doutait qu'ils y repensent une fois en cours. Elle suivit les deux mercenaires qui lui expliquaient les différentes propriétés de son nouvel œil. Hermione apprit ainsi avec ravissement qu'elle pourrait par exemple voir à travers les masses, voir une action plus nettement ou même prendre une vue de chat ou d'autre animal. Tous les trois, ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau directorial où attendaient déjà McGonagall, Pansy et Snape.

"Ah, bien ! Je vous ai réunis pour parler d'une solution pour miss Parkinson. Comme vous le savez, elle ne peut et ne veut pas retourner chez ses parents, chose que je soutiens de tout mon être au vu des circonstances et il nous a fallu trouver une… famille d'accueil dirons nous. J'avais songé en premier lieu aux Weasley mais Molly m'a avoué qu'elle craignait quelques dissensions dans sa famille, en plus du peu de place au Terrier. J'ai donc contacté une autre famille qui, ayant peu de contact avec le monde sorcier, n'aurait aucun problème quant à vos maisons respectives. J'ai donc contacté les Granger qui ont accepté sans hésitations. Est-ce que cette proposition dérange l'une d'entre vous ?" demanda Dumbledore en croisant les mains. Hermione prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Héberger Parkinson chez elle, ou plutôt chez ses parents ? Il y a quelques années de cela, elle aurait répondu sans hésiter qu'elle préférait plutôt mourir. Mais maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir une discussion civilisée avec la serpentarde ou même lui demander occasionnellement un service -pas trop gros quand même mais bon- sa réponse avait changée.

"Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient." répondit elle sans hésiter et quand elle vit les regards reconnaissants des différents adultes et même de Snape, elle sut qu'elle venait de leur enlever une belle épine du pied. Sans doute avaient ils cru qu'en pure gryffondor, elle allait catégoriquement refuser mais elle n'était pas idiote et peut être même que Ron aurait accepté lui aussi si on lui avait proposé mais Dumbledore avait finalement raison. Si Pansy allait chez les Weasley, l'ambiance -sans être tendue ou hostile- allait sûrement être gênée. Et puis, c'était une bonne occasion pour elle de faire découvrir à une sang pur le monde moldu et il y avait sûrement quelque chose chez les moldus qui plairait à la serpentarde, elle en mettrait sa main à couper.

"J'accepte aussi." dit Pansy, entraînant des hochements de tête satisfait des adultes tandis que Dumbledore souriait largement, ses yeux pétillant de malice.

"Eh bien, voilà qui est parfait. Pour tout avouer, je m'étais un peu attendu à ce qu'au moins l'une d'entre vous rechigne un peu. Ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous pouvez aller au-delà des préjugés de vos maisons. Dix points pour Gryffondor et Serpentard et si je puis me permettre miss Granger, je vous encourage vivement à faire découvrir à miss Parkinson les joies du bowling. Maintenant, je crois que les cours vont commencer et je m'en voudrais de vous retenir plus longtemps."

Tout le monde sortit du bureau sauf Dumbledore, puis Snape s'éloigna après un bref signe de tête, suivi par Pansy qui avait cours avec lui. McGonagall prit quelques instants pour féliciter Hermione pour sa conduite exemplaire et s'éloigna à son tour rejoindre sa classe.

"Eh ben voilà une bonne chose de faite… tu as cours avec qui là ?" demanda Max en se frottant les mains.

"Ombrage." soupira Hermione qui regrettait que la réunion n'ait pas duré plus que quelques minutes.

"Ah, bon ben elle comprendra sûrement si l'infirmière insiste pour que tu mettes ton nouvel œil maintenant." dit Kamina en souriant doucement. Hermione sourit à son tour et les suivit jusqu'à l'infirmière qui fut un instant surprise avant de comprendre quand Hermione lui montra son œil.

"Très bien, installez vous. En temps normal, l'insertion est douloureuse et assez dérangeante mais je vais vous anesthésier le globe oculaire, vous ne sentirez pas grand-chose mis à part peut être une sensation étrange. Bon allons y, allongez vous sur le lit et retirez votre bandeau."

Hermione acquiesça et retira son bandeau. L'infirmière versa la potion anesthésiante dans la blessure, rendant l'orbite engourdi et prit l'œil magique qu'elle enfonça doucement mais fermement pendant qu'Hermione grimaçait. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on vous enfonçait un autre œil dans l'orbite mais en plus c'était froid. Finalement, Mrs Pomfresh poussa un dernier coup et l'œil prit sa nouvelle place.

"Voilà qui est fait. Que ressentez vous, miss Granger ?"

"J'ai… chaud… derrière l'œil."

"C'est normal, l'œil se connecte par magie avec ce qu'il reste du nerf optique. Ça veut aussi dire que tout s'est bien passé. Je vais quand même vous garder encore une heure au cas où."

"Très bien, on va rester avec toi pour t'apprendre le peu qu'on sait là-dessus." dit Max en s'asseyant à côté du lit.

"Mais, vous n'avez pas cours ?"

"Si mais c'est avec les poufsouffes, ils savent quoi faire en nous attendant. Bon pour commencer, je pense que tu devrais garder le bandeau par-dessus ton œil. Ce genre de truc vaut assez cher et on pourrait essayer de te le piquer si on apprends que tu en possèdes un."

"Je pourrais aussi faire croire que vous m'avez greffé un œil tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal." plaida la jeune fille.

"Hmm, non. Ça ne tiendra pas longtemps comme excuse car vois tu, cet œil obéit par la pensée. Si tu penses à regarder derrière toi par exemple, l'œil magique pivotera sur lui-même avant que tu aies commencé à tourner la tête. Mais ceci te donne un avantage certain dans le cours de potion par exemple, où tu pourras fixer ton chaudron tout en gardant un œil sur le tableau." expliqua Kamina. "Ceci dit, c'est toi qui décides si tu caches ton œil alors si tu n'a pas envie de garder ce bandeau, fais ce que tu veux. Bien maintenant que c'est dit, on va parler des capacités possibles. Pour l'instant on a mis le minimum, c'est-à-dire tout ce que peut faire un œil normal plus une certaine capacité de zoom et la vision de nuit."

"Stupéfiant." s'exclama Hermione.

"N'est-ce pas mais ce n'est que le minimum. En allant chez un spécialiste tu pourrais rajouter d'autre choses, comme la possibilité de voir travers les objets et les gens, vision infrarouge, animale avec pas mal de possibilité, etc.… il y a aussi quelques options encore expérimentales comme percevoir le flux de magie ou autre. Bien entendu, chaque fonction s'actionne avec un sortilège, sinon tu deviendrais rapidement folle en recevant trop d'informations. Tiens, en parlant de sortilège, n'oublie pas de le désactiver avant de te coucher sinon il continuera d'envoyer des messages à ton cerveau. Pour se faire, tu dois toucher la pupille avec ta baguette. Le principal problème sera d'empêcher tes paupières de se fermer par réflexes mais tu t'habitueras vite. Des questions ?"

"Oui, est-ce que je peux activer plusieurs fonctions en même temps ?"

"… Tu peux, mais je te le déconseille : ça va te flanquer une migraine incroyable. Bien sûr, il y a aussi des fonctions qui sont complètement compatibles sans causer le moindre problème, comme le zoom et la vision nocturne par exemple, mais si tu essaies de faire fonctionner la vue animale -qui est déjà assez déroutante en soi- et la perception des flux de magies ensembles, autant prévoir un carton d'aspirine."

Les deux mercenaires donnèrent quelques noms de spécialistes à Hermione puis s'en retournèrent à leurs cours. Au même moment, les élèves de Serpentard quittaient leurs cours de potion.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, Dumbledore ?" demanda Théodore à sa meilleure amie.

"Il a trouvé une famille qui va m'héberger à partir de maintenant." répondit Pansy d'un ton allègre.

"Ah ouais ? Et qui c'est ?" demanda Théodore avec une pointe de regret. Il aurait aimé pouvoir aidé son amie, le désavantage d'avoir des parents qui ont des contacts dans les cercles noirs de la société sorcière.

"Là où les mangemorts ne viendront jamais me chercher, chez les Granger." chuchota-t-elle pour éviter que l'info ne s'ébruite trop et arrive aux oreilles de Morton ou tout autre aspirants mangemort. Ses copains tirèrent des tronches d'ahuri, même Blaise ce qui était extrêmement rare et donc extrêmement hilarant.

"Chez ses parents à elle ? Dumbledore a vraiment perdu la raison." s'exclama Drago, faisant sourire Pansy.

"Ça ne lui pose pas de problème et à moi non plus. De tout façon, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire la fine bouche et puis, c'est toujours mieux que si j'allais chez les Weasley, j'ose même pas imaginer l'ambiance." dit la jeune fille en secouant les épaules.

Les cours se succédèrent dans une réconfortante monotonie et quand la coche sonna pour la dernière fois, tous les élèves se précipitèrent dans leurs dortoirs. Mais quand le golden trio arriva dans la salle commune, Neville vint les voir pour leur dire que les deux ex-profs de DCFM voulaient les voir tous les quatre à la salle sur demande.

"Comment ils savent qu'elle existe, cette salle puisque Harry ne l'a découvert qu'il y a quelques jours ?" demanda Ron en arpentant les couloirs.

"Ben, je leur en ai parlé." expliqua ledit Harry en se grattant la tête. "J'ai pensé que, si jamais Ombrage voudrait leur tomber dessus, ça serait bien qu'ils aient un endroit sûr où se réfugier."

"Bah, t'as bien fait dans le fond. Mais reste à savoir ce qu'ils nous veulent." se demanda Hermione qui n'arrivait pas à réfléchir normalement, trop occupée à expérimenter de nouvelles sensations avec son œil. Mais quand ils entrèrent dans la salle sur demande, les quatre gryffondors eurent la surprise de voir que tous ceux qui avaient été à la Tête de Sanglier étaient là, en plus des deux adultes.

"Bien, tout le monde est là ? Parfait alors nous sommes au courant du but de ce regroupement d'élève et, avant que différentes responsabilités ne prennent tout notre temps, nous allons vous enseigner l'une des choses sans doute les plus utiles dans les choix des sorts : l'élément dominant de votre magie." expliqua Kamina devant une vingtaine d'élèves attentifs. "Chaque sorcier a une affinité plus ou moins forte avec un ou plusieurs éléments et ces affinités répondent à une certaine logique. Par exemple, quelqu'un qui a une affinité avec l'élément terre apprendra des sorts en rapport avec le sol plus facilement que les autres, mais sera pénalisé avec les sorts qui font appel à l'air. C'est un peu le jeu de pierre-papier-ciseau mais avec les éléments. L'eau bat le feu, le feu bat l'air, l'air bat la terre et la terre bat l'eau mais la puissance entre aussi en ligne de compte, un septième année avec le feu comme élément a de très grande chances de battre un première année qui a l'eau comme élément… oui, Neville ?"

"Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il n'y a que ces quatre éléments là ?" demanda timidement le gryffondor.

"Non, mais ce sont les plus répandus. Il y en a bien évidemment d'autre comme la glace, le métal, la pierre ou encore le bois mais plus c'est précis, plus c'est rare. Généralement, chacune des quatre maisons possède son élément. Gryffondor a le feu, Serdaigle l'air, Poufsouffle la terre et Serpentard l'eau mais ça ne veut dire que tous les gryffondors ont le feu ou que tous les serpentards ont l'eau. Un serpentard peut très bien avoir le feu comme un gryffondor peut avoir l'eau ou la terre etc., etc. Donc, pour ce soir nous allons déterminer votre élément de prédilection. Vous allez chacun votre tour prendre une des sphères qui sont posées sur la table, regarder à l'intérieur et nous dire quel est votre élément. On commence, Ron, toi d'abord."

Le Weasley s'approcha de la table, un peu anxieux tout de même, et prit la petite sphère de verre dans sa main. Quelque chose remua à l'intérieur et l'image d'une flamme de bougie se fit voir.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vois ?" demanda Max d'un ton tranquille.

"Une… une bougie."

"Allumée ou éteinte ?"

"Allumée."

"Donc soit ton élément est le feu, soit c'est la cire, extrêmement rare mais pas impossible. Tu vois entièrement la bougie ?"

"Non, juste le bout avec la flamme."

"Eh ben voilà, mystère résolu. Ton élément est le feu. Suivant !" les élèves se suivirent devant les sphères dévoilant des éléments en tout genre. Hermione se trouvait avoir la terre, Malfoy la glace, Georges Weasley avait l'électricité -d'ailleurs, pas mal de monde se demandèrent si Fred aussi avait cet élément- mais le clou fut…. Théodore Nott dont la sphère était devenue noire.

"Waouh, c'est bizarre ça." s'exclama Max qui regardait la sphère avec de grands yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" demanda le serpentard, un peu angoissé à l'idée de n'avoir aucun élément fort.

"Hmm deux possibilités uniques. Soit ton élément c'est le néant, soit c'est les ombres, Ce qui revient à peu près à la même chose."

"Le néant ou l'ombre ? Mais ce ne sont pas des éléments !" protesta-t-il.

"Le néant et l'obscurité sont aussi des composants de l'univers, donc ce sont des éléments possibles. Mais des choses plus abstraites comme l'âme, l'esprit ou la magie elle-même ne sont pas des éléments utilisables, de même que les trucs trop complexes comme les êtres vivants. Bon, je crois que nous avons fait le tour, qui reste il à passer ?"

"Moi." répondit Harry en prenant une boule en même temps que Colin Crivey. Tout d'abord , il ne vit rien puis se distinguèrent les formes de feuilles mortes tournoyant dans les airs. Il mit un peu avant de remarquer un autre détail : en plus des feuilles mortes et des courants d'air, il y avait aussi une fine pluie à l'intérieur de la boule de verre.

"Hum, c'était prévisible. Tu as l'air comme élément et l'eau a été rajoutée par une… influence extérieure, très instructif." murmura Kamina par-dessus son épaule avant de se retourner en laissant Harry songeur. L'eau apportée par une influence extérieure, Voldemort bien sûr. Donc Voldemort avait l'eau comme élément, quoi de plus normal venant de l'héritier de Serpentard ? Et lui avait l'air, normal aussi vu sa passion pour le quidditch ou tout ce qui le faisait voler. (même la drogue :p) Une question lui vint soudain à l'esprit : quel était le rapport de force entre l'air et l'eau ? Parce que c'était bien beau de devoir tuer Voldemort mais s'il pouvait avoir un petit coup de main, il n'était pas forcément contre.

"Bien, maintenant tout le monde connaît son élément de prédilection. Pour terminer, sachez que votre élément est déterminé le plus souvent par votre comportement et votre personnalité. En général, les gryffondors se donnent tout le temps à fond, les poufsouffles restent impassibles, les serpentards dissimulent leurs émotions et les serdaigles sont assez déconcertants."

"Les serdaigles ? Déconcertants ?" répéta Lee Jordan, incrédule et ayant le feu.

"Oui. Vous n'allez pas me dire que Luna Lovegood, qui est une pure serdaigle, n'est pas déconcertante ?" demanda Max d'un ton qui défiait n'importe qui de le contredire mais aucun ne trouva de contre arguments parfaits.

"Euh, j'ai une question." dit Harry en levant la main, puis obtenant le consentement des profs, il expliqua sa question. "D'accord, l'air bat la terre et la terre bat l'eau, mais en ce qui concerne l'air contre l'eau ?" Au vu des regards que lui lancèrent les deux mercenaires, Harry sut qu'ils avaient deviné où il voulait en venir. Mais, mis à part le fait de savoir ce qui passerait contre Voldemort, la question était tout a fait pertinente et plusieurs élèves se regardèrent d'un air de dire _ah ben oui tiens_.

"Eh bien... rien. La terre a un bonus avec l'eau et un malus avec l'air, mais il n'y a rien de spécial contre le feu. Même schéma pour l'air et l'eau." sourit doucement Kamina. "Bien, on a fait le tour. Si vous voulez, on vous donnera un tableau avec vos éléments , les différends rapports de force et les sorts en rapport avec votre élément. Ah, il est l'heure d'aller manger, allez ouste ! Tout le monde dehors !"

Les élèves sortirent se fondre dans la masse, sauf un. Un poufsouffle qui avait besoin de vider son sac, sinon il lui prendrait l'envie de faire une grosse bêtise.

"Hum, professeur ?"

"Hein ? Tiens Edward, comment ça va ?" demanda le français d'un ton joyeux.

"Ben, pas très bien, pour tout vous dire." Aussitôt, le professeur se désintéressa du rangement et invita le jeune garçon à s'asseoir.

"Tu veux me parler de quelque chose ?"

"Oui." souffla le poufsouffle qui avait plus de facilité à répondre aux questions qu'à se lancer dans une grande plaidoirie.

"C'est grave ?"

"... Assez oui."

"Tu as consommé de la drogue ?"

"Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non !" protesta t'il vigoureusement. Il avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, on allait pas lui en coller d'autre.

"Tu as revendu de la drogue ?"

"Non !"

"Ça a quelque chose à voir avec la drogue ?"

"Non." souffla le poufsouffle qui commençait à se demander si le prof ne consommait justement pas de la drogue et qu'en cas de réponse positive de sa part, il lui aurait demandé ou exigé une dose.

"Eh ben ça ne peut pas être trop grave alors." déclara t'il en se levant.

"Eh, attendez, bien sûr que c'est grave ! Eh oh ! Je... JE SUIS HOMOSEXUEL !" finit il par crier, excédé par le manque de sérieux du prof. Celui s'était stoppé dans sa marche vers la reprise du rangement que sa compagne continuait après avoir jeté un regard légèrement surpris au poufsouffle. Encore heureux qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux trois dans la salle. Max revint sur ses pas et planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'élève.

"C'est ça ton problème grave ?" demanda t'il puis, voyant le poufsouffle acquiescer, il soupira et se laissa tomber sur le dossier. "Ce n'est pas un problème ou plutôt, ça ne devrait pas en être un dans une société réellement civilisée. J'imagine que c'est la possible réaction de tes parents qui t'effraie."

"Oui."

"Bah ne t'inquiètes pas. Au pire, tu viens me voir dès que tu as la réponse. Je sais à peu près ce que tu dois baliser. Moi aussi j'ai été homo un moment."

"Ouais mais vous êtes redevenu hétéro."

"Non, non. J'ai juste une petite amie extrêmement jalouse. Allez maintenant file." ria t'il pendant que Kamina approchait doucement, plus grognon que jamais.

"Alors comme ça, je suis la petite amie jalouse ?" grogna t'elle.

"Oh allez, c'est juste une question de point de vue."

"Peut être, mais je te défends de dire que mon corps est homosexuel ! T'imagines si l'envie lui prend de raconter ce genre de détail à ses amis, la réputation que je vais me trimballer ?"

"Oh fais pas cette tête. T'as bien vu que c'était pas dans son intérêt de dire ce qu'il sait sur moi, ou plutôt sur toi. Allez fais moi un câlin." dit il en collant contre elle, les mains sur sa poitrine.

"Hé ! Arrête de toucher mes seins !"

"Hohoho, enfin tu assumes ta part de féminité. Allez, maintenant prochaine étape, embrasse moi."

"Peut être plus tard mais avant répond à une question : est ce que je te tripotais les seins sans arrêts, moi ?"

"Non, mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes : c'est quand même la première fois que j'habite un corps masculin et je suis pas habituée à des hormones comme les tiennes."

"C'est bien la preuve que j'ai plus de retenue que toi, même dans ton corps et avec cette envie de te sauter dessus qui me prend à chaque minute."

"Ok, ok, je m'avoue vaincue. Tu penses qu'on a bien fait de leur donner leurs éléments dominants ?"

"Ouais je crois. Ce n'est pas comme si on l'avait enseigné aux enfants de mangemorts. Il faudra juste rappeler aux autres de garder ça pour eux." expliqua t'elle en sortant de la salle sur demande.

"Dis, dis."

"Quoi ?"

"Je peux toucher tes seins ? Ou plutôt mes seins ?"

"Tiens c'est marrant, on dirait que tu m'énerves. Tu as eu tes seins à toi toute seule pendant près de quatre cent ans alors pourquoi tu veux soudainement les toucher maintenant que je suis dans ton corps ?"

"Mais tout simplement parce que le point de vue a changé. Ça ne t'excites pas de penser que tu peux faire l'amour à ton propre corps ?"

"Non." répondit elle d'un ton sec qui refroidit instantanément l'excitation de son compagnon.

"Hum, je crois que je me suis un peu emballée, excuse moi... tu m'excuses ?"

"Tu sais très bien que je ne t'en veux jamais." répondit elle en souriant doucement, sourire qui provoqua chez Max une brusque montée de libido.

"J'ai envie de toi."

"Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Mais quelle perverse !"

"Mais je plaisaannte !"

"À moitié seulement. Je te connais Kami et tu ne mens que très peu, alors si tu dis que tu as envie de moi -ce que je peux prendre comme un compliment- d'un ton spontané, c'est que tu n'as pas pris le temps de réfléchir et que c'est ton coeur qui a parlé -ça aussi ça peut être une qualité-. Mais pour tout t'avouer, cette situation commence un peu à me fatiguer nerveusement" déclara Kamina en se massant les tempes. Max lui enserra l'épaule et ils se dirigèrent vers leurs appartements pour commencer à faire les tableaux et les listes de sorts. Mais en rentrant dans le petit salon, ils eurent la bonne surprise de voir que Pansy avait dressé une table pour eux deux et avait fait venir les plats dans l'appartement avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis dans la grande salle, ce qui leur remonta beaucoup le moral.

"C'est quand même bien que Pansy soit avec nous, ça fait au moins une personne de normale ici." dit Max en s'installant à table.

"Normale ? Si elle est normale, je suis quoi moi ?"

"... Tu es cinglé Max et tu le sais."

"Mouais je sais... MAIS J'AI DES DROITS !" hurla Kamina pendant que Max souriait. Eh ben voilà, enfin il redevenait énergique parce qu'elle n'était tout de même pas tombé amoureuse de la larve amorphe et défaitiste d'il y a quelques minutes. Ils mangèrent les plats que les elfes avaient apportés tout en discutant de ce qu'ils avaient encore a faire mais sans se douter que la serpentarde avait mis du gingembre dans leurs plats. D'ailleurs celle ci rigolait doucement en songeant à ce qui allait arriver dans les prochaines heures.

"Alors ?" demanda Théodore d'un air complice.

"Mission accomplie. On verra le résultat demain." dit Pansy avec un air purement machiavélique.

Et voilà, un chapitre fini avec une semaine d'avance. Bien, évidemment, vous n'avez rien remarqué puisque je respecte quand même mon rythme de parution mais à l'heure où vous lisez ces lignes, je suis déjà investi dans le prochain chapitre. J'ai moi même du mal à y croire. Ça avait commencé normalement puis dimanche, ma flamme de l'inspiration est passé du débit "briquet" à "brûleur de montgolfière" bien évidemment je n'y étais pas habitué, ça n'a duré qu'une journée et après ça, j'étais mentalement épuisé. Donc un grand merci à mes boules Qi-Gong, à Vivaldi et à Franz Liszt qui ont permis à mon esprit de mieux récupérer.


	24. Les trois B

**Pitti voyage temporel**

Attention mes petits gens. Là on va passer à une autre étape puisqu'il va y avoir UN LEMON, préparez les mouchoirs… pour les saignements de nez, imbéciles !

Chapitre 22 : les trois B.

**Appartements de Max et Kamina, 1996**

Les deux mercenaires étaient assis dans le canapé du salon, à digérer le repas que leur avait amené Pansy en discutant des documents à donner aux élèves. Kamina était bien, le ventre plein, Max à côté d'elle, non vraiment elle était tellement bien que même ses douleurs au niveau du bas ventre ne l'irritaient pas. Ainsi, quand Max posa une main pas très innocente sur sa cuisse, elle ne se trouva pas l'envie la repousser d'un geste sec, ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire depuis le début du problème. Encouragé par ce manque de réactions, Max remonta sa main jusqu'aux hanches de sa compagne puis sur son ventre. Elle tourna la tête pour le voir lui faire un sourire séducteur bien qu'un peu voilé. Avant de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, elle était déjà en train de l'embrasser en passant une main sous son T-shirt.

La dernière fois, quand Max s'était jeté sur elle, elle avait trouvé le fait de se faire embrasser par son propre corps relativement désagréable mais maintenant, c'était différent. La colonie de papillon qui prenait possession de leurs ventres à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient semblait avoir retrouvée son cycle naturel, ce qui leur donnait au moins un repère familier. Sans soute que son esprit d'homme s'était débarrassé des dernières miettes de testostérone et commençait à s'imprégner d'œstrogène, ce qui expliquerait aussi pourquoi Max tenait absolument à passer une main sur ses seins, première expérience sans doute face à un tel taux d'hormone masculine. Abandonnant toute tentative d'essayer de comprendre le pourquoi du comment, Kamina poussa un léger soupir de satisfaction en ne sentant pas une barbe de quelques jours lui piquer les lèvres. Mais elle le regretta quand elle sentit Max essayer de l'embrasser dans le cou. Aussi n'eut elle aucun scrupules à le faire tomber sur le dos et de lui bloquer les bras.

"Tu sais que je n'aimes pas que tu me fasses ça." dit elle en promenant à son tour ses lèvres dans son cou, chose que Max semblait particulièrement apprécier vu les petits gémissements de contentement qu'il poussait. Tout en continuant de promener sa bouche, elle passa une main sous le T-shirt et allait en passer une sous le pantalon quand le blocage de ces derniers jours revint au grand galop.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?" demanda Max en se redressant un peu.

"Je… j'y arrives pas. Désolé mais c'est au dessus de mes forces."

"Bon, c'est pas grave. Allonge toi et laisse moi faire, j'imagine qu'en tant qu'homme, je n'ai pas forcément besoin d'autant de préliminaires que toi ?"

"Ça dépend, t'es dur ou pas ?" demanda-t-elle en souriant.

"Euh… oui."

"Ben t'es prête." ricana-t-elle.

"Ok, maintenant ferme les yeux. Ne penses plus à rien." Kamina obéit aussi docilement qu'elle put mais ne put s'empêcher de se raidir quand une main se posa dans son dos à la recherche de son agrafe de soutien gorge avant de se rappeler que ce n'était pas sur ce corps qu'il y avait les cicatrices. Se détendant ostensiblement, elle secoua les épaules et les bretelles descendirent lentement. Max réussit à les attraper et fit voltiger le morceau de tissu à travers la pièce avant de retourner au déshabillage méticuleux de sa compagne. Il réussit à lui enlever son pantalon et ses chaussettes quand elle commença à opposer un peu de résistance.

"Non mais dis donc ! Tu crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser me foutre à poil sans que t'enlèves rien, je suis en T-shirt sous rien dessous et en culotte tandis que toi tu as encore tout."

"N'exagères pas." dit Max en essayant de ne pas rire. "J'ai quand même enlevé ma ceinture."

Mais le mercenaire se montra tout de même compréhensif et enleva tout ses vêtements à la vitesse de la lumière. Enfin, complètement nu, il prit Kamina dans ses bras et entreprit de caresser chaque centimètre carré de peau en lui soufflant de fermer les yeux. Elle obéit tant bien que mal et réussit à ne pas se raidir quand il posa une main sur sa poitrine respectable, ce qui était un exploit venant de sa part. Avec douceur et sensualité, Max massa le sein dans sa main, ce que sa compagne commença à apprécier, tandis que son autre main partait en direction… enfin, tandis que son autre main mettait cap vers le sud. Tout à sa plénitude de découvrir de nouvelles sensations, Kamina ne fit pas attention et tressaillit violemment quand la main droite de Max s'infiltra sous le tissu de sa culotte. Mais le français commençait à en avoir sa claque de tout le temps devoir rester passif et attendre que madame veuille bien se laisser faire pour profiter de son corps.

Il fit donc la sourde oreille à ses supplications muettes, encore moins à son visage de plus en plus paniqué quand elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne contrôlait plus rien et continua d'activer ses doigts en ce qu'il appelait avec amusement "le Ino-Shika-Chou du sexe solo" (Ino-Shika-Chou est une combinaison gagnante au Shôgi) c'est-à-dire de façon à exciter le plus possible Kamina en un minimum de temps. Et trois minutes plus tard, elle était plus détendue que jamais tandis qu'une certaine humidité s'était installée entre ses cuisses. Max prit un instant pour observer d'un air amusé les mains de sa compagne être parcourues de spasmes à chaque fois qu'il stimulait son intimité tantôt superficiellement, tantôt en profondeur. Puis, alors qu'il titillait son bouton d'une main experte, elle se crispa brusquement en s'accrochant à son bras comme à une bouée de sauvetage tandis qu'un fin gémissement passait au travers de ses lèvres obstinément closes.

"Premier orgasme en tant que femme. T'en penses quoi ?" sourit il tandis que la vampire reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Puissant, c'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit, elle ressentait encore les répliques de la vague qui l'avait balayée, comme un véritable séisme. Mais elle en voulait plus, plus qu'un jeu de main qui, même s'il était très performant, laissait une sensation désagréable de frustration. D'un geste vif, elle se retourna et, avant d'avoir compris comment elle avait fait, elle s'était déjà empalée sur Max. Sur le coup, ils poussèrent tous les deux un soupir de contentement.

"Bien, on a passé le cap le plus dur à mon avis. Ça va ?" demanda Max.

"Mieux que je ne le pensais." souffla Kamina d'un air un peu niais. Le français lui sourit avant de poser une main sur ses fesses et embrassa sa poitrine avec passion tout en la renversant au sol. Ils mirent un instant pour bien mettre les yeux en face des bons trous, puis Kamina commença instinctivement à onduler du bassin, toujours les mêmes mouvements : baisser, remonter, rebaisser, remonter, baiser, démonter. Un peu répétitif mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle avait tant de peine à ne pas hurler, lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir à chaque coup de rein, un peu comme elle en fait. Au départ, il avait craint les sensations que provoquait un membre en ce corps, il n'avait rien contre les homosexuels mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était particulièrement excité à l'idée de faire l'amour avec un corps masculin… mais ça allait, avec un corps féminin bien entendu. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il vivait quand il le faisait avec son propre corps, c'était littéralement différent. Une différence comme entre Star Wars et Le Seigneur Des Anneaux : pas le même monde et pourtant, si on cherche bien, y a des concordances. Le couple continua à s'embrasser tout en maintenant un rythme torride puis Max souleva Kamina par les hanches, sans s'arrêter dans son entreprise de profiter de la bonne chaire, pour la porter jusqu'au lit et tant pis si Pansy entrait dans la piaule au même moment puisque c'était sûrement à cause d'elle qu'ils étaient excités comme des bêtes. Max la déposa sur le lit et voulut s'allonger sur elle ou quelque chose approchant quand elle le repoussa légèrement et s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses, elle avait beau être dans un corps féminin, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle allait abandonner la lutte pour dominer l'autre qu'ils se menaient depuis la toute première nuit.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils avaient changés de position pour éviter des vilaines crampes à Max et ce dernier était allongé sur le dos puisque son esprit avait oublié depuis des centaines d'années comment gérer son énergie. Kamina était donc à jouer à saute mouton mais sans le mouton quand elle sentit quelque chose de gros se ramener, un peu comme la vague de plaisir qu'elle avait eu avec le jeu de main mais en beaucoup, beaucoup plus puissant. Ses gémissements s'étaient rapprochés et prenaient de l'ampleur, faisant reconnaître à Max les signes avant-coureurs d'un orgasme, lui-même étant au bout de son endurance. Les coups de rein se firent plus puissants, les deux amoureux sentaient le séisme proche et s'embrassaient à pleine bouche quand l'orgasme les faucha. Ils se retinrent à grande peine de hurler, notamment en se roulant un patin magistral mais Kamina laissa tout de même échapper un gémissement rauque et sonore (ne pas confondre avec un rot) Complètement exténuée, la jeune femme roula sur le côté en respirant rapidement et se colla contre le torse de Max tandis que ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes.

"J'arrive pas à le croire : on l'a vraiment fait ! Oh nom de dieu, vive la Provence !" soupira Max en plongeant doucement dans les bras de Morphée.

"Vrai, c'était… différent. J'avais l'impression de le refaire pour la première fois."

"T'oublies que pour ta première fois, tu étais bourré." répliqua malicieusement Max.

"Hé oh ! Qui est-ce qui a la force surhumaine maintenant, hein… je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi… et je suis crevée. Mouarf, dodo." bailla Max en s'endormant, rapidement suivi par sa compagne. Deux heures plus tard, une serpentarde entra dans l'appartement et sourit en voyant les vêtements dispersés dans la pièce, son plan avait marché à la perfection. Elle retint à peine de rire et loucha sur les deux corps nus sur le lit avant de détourner les yeux en rougissant. S'ils savaient l'argent qu'ils lui avaient fait gagner à force de paris. Une bonne partie du GE qui s'étaient pris au jeu avaient parié que les deux mercenaires n'auraient pas les tripes de le faire, une autre partie avait eu la prudence de ne pas parier et une minorité avait essayé d'aller contre le courant et avait donc parié qu'ils s'adapteraient, les winners. Le sourire aux lèvres, la jeune fille s'endormit mais oublia de prendre sa potion de sommeil sans rêves, ce qui lui donna un rendez vous inéluctable avec un cauchemar. Elle était dans les cachots de sa famille et il lui semblait que ça faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour. Tous ses muscles la faisaient énormément souffrir, conséquence des doloris répétés et même le simple fait de respirer lui demandait un effort énorme. La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit brusquement et la haute silhouette de son père entra, le regard méprisant et la baguette bien en évidence. Ses yeux durs rencontrèrent ceux de sa fille et son visage se déforma d'un rictus sadique qui donna des sueurs froides à Pansy.

"Tu m'as terriblement déçu, Pansy. Je fais ce qui est le mieux pour ce qui concerne tes fréquentations et ton futur et voilà que tu te mets à fricoter avec des sangs de bourbe et même des traîtres à leur sang ! Les sangs de bourbe à la limite, je pourrais comprendre ils savent se montrer utiles une fois qu'on leur a montré leurs véritables places mais les traîtres, cela mérite une punition, _endoloris _!"

Le sort frappa en pleine poitrine la jeune fille qui hurla à plein poumon, malgré sa gorge en feu. Le sort dura cinq minutes quasi interminables et même après qu'il ait été levé, Pansy était encore prise de convulsions et avait du mal à aligner la moindre pensée cohérentes à cause de la douleur qui irradiait chaque parcelle de son corps. Puis, quand son cerveau parvint à assimiler les informations que lui envoyaient ses yeux, elle comprit que sa mère et son jeune frère les avaient rejoint et qu'ils avaient eux aussi des baguettes prêtes à lancer le sort de torture.

"Tu nous a terriblement déçu, Pansy et plus que tout, tu as déçu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui qui avait tellement de projets pour toi !"

"Comme chair à Troll, notamment ?" grinça la jeune fille en fusillant ses parents du regard. Leurs visages se déformèrent sous la colère et leurs baguettes frémirent.

"Mère, mère ! Puis je la punir ?" demanda son jeune frère, impatient. Sa mère se tourna vers lui et son visage s'adoucit, le genre d'expression que Pansy n'avait jamais obtenu malgré tout ses efforts désespérés pour lui plaire. Jamais elle n'avait obtenu une serait ce qu'un peu de considération ou même de l'attention. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, sa mère ne lui avait donné que le minimum pour la maintenir sous sa coupe et l'avait souvent punie pour le moindre écart à la conduite qu'elle voulait qu'elle adopte. Et quand elle répondait parfaitement à toutes les exigences, elle ne recevait en retour qu'un regard froid et dur. La vérité éclata enfin dans son esprit quand elle vit sa mère couver son frère d'un regard aimant et protecteur, elle n'avait jamais été aimée, jamais **réellement **aimée. Tout ça parce qu'elle n'était pas un garçon, que son nom changerait indubitablement quand elle se marierait et ne contribuerait pas à la descendance de la _prestigieuse_ famille Parkinson.

"Bien sûr mon ange. Il faut que tu saches bien lancer tes sorts si tu veux que le Seigneur des Ténèbres te prenne parmi ses valeureux mangemorts." Le jeune garçon se plaça face à sa sœur en souriant, tenant la baguette avec ses deux mains.

"_Diffindo_ !" l'éclair rouge la frappa en dessous de la poitrine et lacéra le maigre tissu de ses vêtements avant de s'attaquer aux chairs, la faisant hurler de douleur encore. Puis quand le feu de la souffrance, elle vit la silhouette squelettique de Voldemort et pâlit sensiblement. Sans mot dire, le mage noir s'approcha de la jeune fille qui était trop affaiblie pour bouger et, avec une sorte de délectation macabre, enfonça son doigt dans la coupure tandis que des cris familiers résonnaient plus loin.

"Tu les entends ?" siffla Voldemort de sa voix aiguë en remuant son doigt, faisant geindre de douleur la jeune fille. "Ce sont tous tes _amis_, serpentards comme gryffondors qui se font torturer en ce moment par mes mangemorts. Toi seule peut encore les sortir de là… rejoins moi et je te jure qu'ils pourront ressortir d'ici sains et saufs. Réfléchis bien, tu tiens la vie de tes camarades entre tes mains."

En même temps que ces mots, un autre hurlement de douleur parvint aux oreilles de la serpentarde qui tressaillit en reconnaissant la voix : Potter ! Potter était ici, dans ces cachots.

"Ja… jamais vous n'avez eu l'intention de relâcher qui que ce soit !" cracha Pansy en n'ayant tout de même pas le courage de le regarder dans les yeux. Voldemort retira son doigt des blessures d'un geste sec, l'essuya sur sa robe et tira sa baguette.

"Insolente ! On ne refuse pas mon offre comme ça, on ne refuse pas mon offre tout court ! _Avada Kedavra _!"

Le sort vert la frappa en pleine poitrine alors que le hurlement de Potter continuait de résonner dans ses oreilles, même s'il semblait plus désespéré maintenant sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi, et elle se réveilla en hurlant dans les bras de Kamina qui s'était rhabillée et s'était précipitée en entendant la serpentarde gémir de peur.

"Sshhhh, calme toi. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, calme toi, tu n'es pas chez _eux_ et aucun autre élève d'ailleurs." berça la vampire qui connaissait le contenu des cauchemars de la jeune fille à force d'habitude. Après cinq minutes de câlins et de mots réconfortants, la jeune fille consentit à lâcher la mercenaire et à prendre sa potion pour terminer sa nuit.

Quand Harry se réveilla ce matin, il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais aussi bien dormi depuis un bon bout de temps, il s'étira et fit la grimace quand les coupures dans son dos se firent remarquer. Bellatrix ne l'avait raté avec ce sort. Il se demanda brièvement s'il allait garder des cicatrices, même si ça ferait sans doute craquer les filles selon Max, puis secoua la tête et fila sous la douche. Quinze minutes plus tard, il descendait dans la salle commune avec Ron et vit Hermione assise à une table avec un grand nombre de livres ouverts devant elle.

"Salut Herm'. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" demanda Ron en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

"Salut les garçons, j'essaye de trouver un moyen pour se contacter entre membre du groupe. J'avais pensé au début à des galions enchantés mais j'ai peur que quelqu'un puisse perdre le sien et qu'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains… j'adore cet œil. C'est dingue tout ce que j'arrive à lire en même temps." s'extasia t'elle à voix basse et il ne fit aucun doute aux deux gryffondors que, même si elle avait tourné la tête vers eux, son œil magique restait rivé sur le contenu des livres, bien caché sous le bandeau.

"Et il faudrait trouver un autre nom parce que Groupe d'Étude, ça reste trop clair." marmonna Ron tandis que Harry réfléchissait à autre chose. D'un geste impatient il sortit la carte du des maraudeurs et l'activa. Puis, quand tous les noms finirent d'apparaître, il se mit à rechercher sa cible qu'il trouva dans ses appartements. Pansy Parkinson, Kamina Otsu-ri et… Harry laissa passer un hurlement de frustration : même sur la carte des maraudeurs, le français avait trouvé le moyen de cacher son nom de famille par une grosse rature.

Une fois assis à leurs tables, alors que Harry continuait de grommeler, ils commencèrent à déjeuner et Ron se montra une fois de plus extrêmement vorace, au grand dam d'Hermione qui continuait tout de même de feuilleter un livre tout en piochant un croissant avec une adresse toute nouvelle. Se retournant, notre Survivant bien aimé aperçut Malfoy, Zabini et Nott qui discutaient à voix basse et qu'ils semblaient faire le compte dans leurs bourses. Puis Parkinson arriva vers eux d'un pas rapide, tout sourire et en leur faisant signe de leur donner quelque chose et c'est en les voyant donner une poignée de pièce d'un air de dire "et merde" que Harry comprit : le pari ! Il espérait vivement que Malfoy et sa clique n'avait pas parié pareil que lui parce que… parce qu'il n'avait pas envie, point ! La serpentarde continua de naviguer entre les tables pour collecter ses gains et donner aussi à ceux qui avaient gagnés, puis arriva devant le golden trio.

"Allez Granger, aboule le fric ! J'ai gagné !" claironna-t-elle d'un air rayonnant tandis qu'Hermione triait sa monnaie en maugréant.

"T'as parié sur quoi ?" demanda Ron qui avait eu la présence d'esprit exceptionnelle de ne pas parier.

"Qu'ils ne seraient pas capables." soupira Hermione, faisant du même coup comprendre une chose importante à Harry.

"Hé, mais ça veut dire que j'ai gagné mon pari ! Allez Parkinson, donne moi mon fric !" s'écria-t-il en tendant la main. Pansy jeta un regard au cahier de compte qu'elle avait tenu spécialement pour les paris, pour voir la somme misée, et déposa une dizaine de galions dans la main du survivant en marmonnant. C'était amusant de gagner de l'argent, ça l'était moins de devoir en donner aux autres.

"Pas grave, j'ai de quoi me rattraper avec les autres paris. Allez, à plus les trois B… hé mais je penses à un truc là : si au lieu de GE, on disait plutôt les trois B ?" questionna Pansy en revenant vers les trois concernés.

"On n'avait dit pas de trucs en rapport avec nous !" répliqua Hermione.

"Et alors ? Qui a dit que c'était obligatoirement vous ? Pour ma part, ça pourrait très bien être la Baise, la Biture et le Bois." répondit la serpentarde en repartant, faisant fi des exclamations outrée des gryffondors et quand ils virent la mine approbatrice de Malfoy après qu'elle lui ait parlé, ils surent que la partie était finie avant qu'ils n'aient eu leurs mots à dire.

"Franchement Herm', je sais pas comment t'arriveras à la supporter chez toi." soupira Ron tandis qu'Hermione replongeait dans son bouquin.

"Tout simplement parce qu'elle sera chez moi, comme tu le dis si bien, et donc elle devra se plier aux règles familiales." ricana Hermione.

"… tu es démoniaque !"

"Merci."

Les cours reprirent et, comble de malheur, ils commencèrent avec Ombrage qui continuait de débiter ses inepties en surveillant Harry du coin de l'oeil dans l'espoir de le faire sortir de ses gonds mais ce dernier appliquait consciencieusement ses leçons d'occlumencie et jusqu'ici, ça marchait super bien puisqu'il arrivait à garder un visage impassible devant les mensonges éhontés d'Ombrage qui était quelque peu déstabilisée. Depuis quand Potter était il aussi calme ? Au début de l'année, il ressemblait plus à n'importe quel adolescent avec les hormones en ébullition, très facile à provoquer et donc à punir, puis il avait commencé à arrêter de prendre la mouche aussi facilement, la forçant à redoubler d'ingéniosité pour le piéger, pour en arriver là. Un visage de marbre et juste une étincelle d'irritation qui passait de temps à autre dans ses yeux, tellement calme qu'elle était obligée de l'interroger souvent pour s'assurer qu'il ne dormait pas les yeux ouverts et, malheureusement, le bougre apprenait ses leçons. Quand la cloche sonna et que les élèves sortirent de la classe, Harry parcourut une dizaine de mètres avant de s'adosser au mur pour laisser son visage reprendre une activité normale. Quelle garce quand même ! Il allait repartir quand des éclats de voix le firent se retourner, Ombrage -encore et toujours elle- se disputait avec Max et Kamina en les menaçant de sa baguette -pas la meilleure image du ministère possible- mais les mercenaires ne semblaient pas se soucier de la menace potentielle.

"Vous n'avez rien à faire dans cette école, le ministère trouvera une solution pour que vous restiez éloignés de ces étudiants, vous et votre compagne maléfique !" s'écria Ombrage de sa voix aiguë.

"Essayez toujours, je doute que vous puissiez trouver une seule raison de nous virer, si tant est que vous ayez ce pouvoir. Personne, à part Dumbledore, ne peut nous virer donc ce n'est pas votre pathétique tentative d'intimidation qui va nous faire changer d'avis." répondit Kamina d'un ton légèrement moqueur

"Vous me dégoûtez !" cracha Ombrage dans sa direction avant qu'un sourire mauvais n'orne ses lèvres quand elle regarda Max. "Au moins, j'ai la satisfaction de savoir que vous ne pourrez pas en faire d'autres exactement comme vous."

Elle s'attendait à une réaction violente, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait sorti sa baguette, mais plus de la part de la vampire pour avoir une raison de l'expulser une bonne fois pour toute. Aussi fut elle désemparée quand ce fut Max qui devint fou furieux et Kamina qui le retint par le bras. Et les cris du français n'étaient pas pour la rassurer. Elle avait prévu quelques sorts qui pourraient réduire la vampire à l'état de cendre en quelques secondes (elle n'était heureusement pas au courant pour la bague) mais contre le jeune homme, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pratiquement aucune chance et encore moins en combat à mains nues. Et donc, ironiquement, Ombrage dut la vie à celle qu'elle voulait faire renvoyer.

"Arrête, calme toi !"

"NON ! JE VAIS LA TUER !"

"Non ! Si tu fais ça, on aura des problèmes jusqu'au cou alors garde la tête froide, sois professionnel nom de dieu !"

"Laisse moi m'en occuper et dans deux heures, ça ne sera plus un problème pour personne." siffla Max entre ses dents, le regard fou.

"Non, allez viens, allez." Était ce parce qu'elle avait demandé ça d'un ton un peu suppliant, qu'elle le regardait droit dans les yeux ou qu'elle commençait à le tirer de force ? En tout cas, Max renonça à sa vendetta et suivit sa petite amie qui prit quand même le temps de menacer Ombrage.

"Une chose : faîtes encore une allusion de ce genre et votre lettre de démission arrivera sur le bureau du ministre aux aurores en même temps qu'un document signé de votre main autorisera Gringotts à saisir toutes vos possessions jusqu'aux dernier bouton."

"Jamais je ne démissionnerais !" s'écria Ombrage en pâlissant légèrement.

"Parce que vous croyez que vous aurez le choix à ce moment là ? Vous ne saurez que vous aurez démissionné que quand le ministère vous enverra une lettre de regret. Alors si vous ne voulez pas voir votre vie professionnelle se finir brusquement, je vous suggère de vous tenir à carreau." dit elle d'un ton à refroidir la banquise avant de tourner les talons. Piqué dans sa curiosité, Harry les suivit en se demandant ce qu'Ombrage pouvait bien vouloir dire par là. Il suivit donc les deux mercenaires en oubliant qu'il avait cours avec Flitwick dans la ferme intention d'en savoir plus et ce n'est que quand ceux-ci s'assirent qu'ils le remarquèrent.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?"

"Allons, vous me connaissez. Vous savez très bien que ma curiosité a été piquée à vif après ce qu'Ombrage a dit, alors qu'est ce qu'elle sait et que j'ignore ?"

"Plein de choses, notamment que tu es un abominable petit fouineur."

"Nan, ça je le sais aussi mais apparemment elle sait quelque chose qui peut vous blesser alors vous préférez que je connaisse quelle version en premier : la votre ou la sienne quand elle se mettra à en parler pendant les cours ?"

"… t'aurais vraiment ta place à Serpentard toi, c'est à se demander ce que tu fous chez les gryffondors." sourit faiblement Kamina. "En fait, je…"

"Non, c'est moi sur ce coup ci." interrompit Max. "Lors d'une de mes premières missions en tant que Corbeau, je me suis fait capturer et le temps que des renforts arrivent, mes geôliers… m'avait torturé, c'est d'ailleurs de là que je tiens mes cicatrices dans le dos. Mais l'autre conséquence c'est que, même si j'ai gardé toute ma virilité… je ne pourrais plus avoir d'enfant, biologique tout du moins. Et au cas où tu te demanderais comment Ombrage a pu savoir, c'est parce que j'ai fais une deuxième erreur : celle d'aller à Ste-Mangouste. Pour une teigne dans le genre d'Ombrage, il n'a pas été difficile de se procurer ces documents. Maintenant, elle sait que je suis stérile et a sans doute deviné que mon dos est particulièrement sensible."

"Ouh la la, attendez c'est compliqué pour moi… bon ok mais y a un truc qui va pas : ça ne t'est pas arrivé à toi." dit Harry en regardant Max droit dans les yeux, puisque c'était l'esprit de la coréenne qui était dans ce corps. Et les deux mercenaires essayèrent de maintenir les apparences tout en étant quand même en colère.

"Pardon ? Tu dis que j'ai tout inventé ? !" s'écria Max en serrant les poings.

"Je ne dis pas que rien de tout ça n'est arrivé, je dis juste que ça ne t'est pas arrivé à toi, mais à toi." termina t'il en tournant la tête vers Kamina.

"Qu'est ce que… tu es au courant." conclut elle d'un ton ennuyé.

"Presque tout le GE est au courant, la faute à vous qui n'avez pas demandé à Parkinson de ne rien dire. Elle nous a informé qu'il y avait un problème avec vous et grâce à quelques membres très observateurs, notamment Hermione, on a deviné votre problème, satisfaits ?" demanda Harry en souriant aux deux adultes exaspérés.

"…… Je vais tuer Pansy." maugréa Kamina.

"Arrêtez, c'est pas si grave que ça. Bon d'accord, elle a complètement cafté mais c'est pas comme si vous aviez honte de votre relation, je me trompe ?" demanda le Survivant en insistant bien sur le mot honte et les réactions furent celles qu'il espérait.

"Non !" s'exclamèrent les deux mercenaires à l'unisson avant de rougir un peu et Harry fut content tout plein. Non seulement il s'était fait de l'argent sur leurs dos mais en plus, Parkinson lui devait maintenant la vie… ou presque mais l'essentiel était là, elle avait une dette envers lui et c'était toujours bon à prendre, surtout avec une serpentarde. Mais son état d'euphorie retomba bien vite quand il vit les sourires amusés que se lancèrent les deux adultes.

"Quoi ?" demanda t'il, passablement inquiet.

"Vous êtes mignons, on dirait un petit couple." ricana Max, s'attirant le regard exorbité du jeune garçon.

"Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ! D'où t'as vu ça toi !" s'écria-t-il en se relevant vivement.

"Il suffit juste de voir comment tu prends sa défense, c'est si mignooooonnnnn." rigola Max en joignant les mains.

"Vous êtes vraiment barrés, tous les deux !" grogna-t-il en sortant dans le couloir.

"Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Vous avez honte de votre relation ?" demanda Kamina d'un ton très innocent avant d'éclater de rire. En réponse, Harry laissa échapper un long gémissement de désespoir et se frappa la tête contre le mur, mais quels crétins mais quels crétins ! Malheureusement, un groupe de filles fana de rumeurs sur les amours à Poudlard entendit la dernière phrase et un scoop apparut en lettre géante devant leurs yeux avides : Harry Potter avait une petite amie ! Aussitôt, elles s'attelèrent avec zèle à la tache de répandre l'information le plus rapidement possible. Ce qui fait que quand Harry retrouva Ron et Hermione en classe, ceux-ci le regardaient avec de grands sourires à faire froid dans le dos.

"… Quoi ?"

"Alors ça y est, vieux ? Tu t'es enfin décidé ?" demanda Ron en lui tapant l'épaule.

"De quoi ?"

"Allons Ron, tu sais bien que c'est un sujet délicat. On est tout avec toi Harry et encore félicitation." dit Hermione avec un fin sourire ému.

"Non mais vous allez me dire ce qui se passe oui ? De quoi vous parlez ?" s'insurgea Harry. _Et puis pourquoi ils ont ce drôle de sourire ? Putain, y a des jours où vaudrait mieux rester couché. Je donnerais une retenue avec Snape pour savoir de quoi ils parlent !_

"Euh… eh ben… que t'as trouvé chaussure à ton pied." bredouilla Ron, mal à l'aise que ça ne puisse être qu'un énorme malentendu.

"Mais qui vous a raconté ça ? La seule chose qui soit en rapport, c'est une vanne de Kamina un peu plus tôt."

"Je tiens la rumeur de Lavande." répondit Hermione.

"Et moi de Seamus." dit Ron. Harry secoua la tête et s'assit à sa place, non sans faire la grimace face aux regards attendris et jaloux… eh galère.


	25. Eileen

**Pitti voyage temporel**

Chapitre 23 : Eileen.

**Dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor, 1996**

Quand Harry se réveilla, il avait la tête dans le cirage et ses yeux étaient étrangement devenus hostiles à toute forme de lumière, de même que son mal de tête hypersensible qui ne demandait qu'à crever ses tympans pour avoir enfin la paix. Puis la vérité fit son petit bout de chemin jusqu'à son cerveau tout en n'oubliant pas d'aller chercher les preuves chez la mémoire : il avait la gueule de bois. La veille, il avait participé à une fête des deux profs pour la sortie de Fred de Ste Mangouste et de l'alcool s'était bizarrement peu à peu retrouvé dans toutes les boissons. Bien évidemment, le sucre avait tout masqué et le seul moment où il l'avait remarqué, c'était il y a cinq minutes en voyant que sa mémoire était parsemée de nombreux trous. Restait encore à savoir comment il avait atterri ici ou plutôt, grâce à qui ? Parce qu'il était sûr que si l'alcool avait coulé, les deux mercenaires ne s'étaient pas privés et avaient dû figurer dans la tête de classement des gens bourrés… et son mal de tête qui empirait, Pomfresh avait elle l'équivalent sorcier du paracétamol dans son antre, ou même carrément du paracétamol ? Maugréant des paroles incompréhensibles même pour lui, Harry descendit dans la salle commune après s'être habillé et les dieux furent cléments puisque les quelques élèves qui traînaient ici et là était plutôt calme, sans quoi il aurait fait un massacre. Soupirant pour la dixième fois en cinq minutes, il s'affala avec bonheur dans un fauteuil confortable et souhaita immédiatement prendre racine, que personne ne vienne le déranger.

"Hé Harry, ça va ?" demanda Ron à voix basse, ce dont le Survivant lui fut reconnaissant même s'il ne comprenait pas. N'était-il pas censé ignorer la beuverie d'hier soir ?

"… 'Peut aller mieux, mais comment tu sais que j'ai la gueule de bois, t'y étais pas hier." demanda-t-il en se souvenant que le Weasley avait fait preuve d'un comportement bien plus prudent que lui… et à raison apparemment.

"En fait, les ivrognes irresponsables qui nous servent de profs nous ont désignés tout les deux comme videur pour les gryffondors. En gros, on devait ramener les élèves ivres dans leurs lits." répondit Hermione en feuilletant le livre qu'elle ne quittait jamais d'un œil. Soudain elle s'immobilisa et se mit à feuilleter avec frénésie les pages de l'épais grimoire.

"Au fait, Hermione. Tu sais pas s'il existe un sort pour faire apparaître de l'alcool ?" demanda Harry en ne prêtant pas une grande attention à l'agitation de la jeune fille.

"Je crois avoir lu quelque chose là dessus. Pourquoi ? Tu veux imiter Jésus et nous refaire la Cène ?" se moqua-t-elle en ne décollant pas le nez du livre.

"Non, mais au moins je sais maintenant comment les deux profs ont fait pour nous saouler, parce que…"

"Ah bah putain !" s'écria Hermione, choquant les deux garçons mais ne se rendant pas compte des mots qu'elle avait employée. Quand elle se tourna vers ses deux amis, yeux exorbités et bouche en cul de poule, elle se souvint des mots qu'elle avait utilisés et rougit violemment.

"Euh… passons. Jetez plutôt un œil à ça." dit-elle en leur mettant le livre sous le nez, toute rouge. Intrigués, les deux garçons obéirent et lurent patiemment le passage que pointait Hermione du doigt. En gros, avec le sort décrit ici, on pouvait ensorceler des parchemins pour qu'ils soient connectés et ainsi pouvoir discuter sur de grandes distances. Harry songea que Voldemort avait dû s'en inspirer pour son journal. Rapidement, Hermione jeta le sort sur deux parchemins vierges et demanda à Harry d'aller à l'autre bout de la pièce en lui en tendant un. Grommelant, le Survivant s'installa dans un fauteuil dans le coin opposé et posa son papier sur la table. La fine écriture d'Hermione ne mit pas longtemps à apparaître.

"_Alors ? Ça marche ?_" Harry haussa les sourcils, intéressant. Fouillant dans son sac, il sortit une plume et écrivit sa réponse sur la feuille.

"_Ouais, ça marche, je reviens._"

"Parfait, maintenant qu'on sait que ça marche, on devrait essayer d'augmenter la distance ou même le nombre de parchemins reliés." murmura Hermione en cherchant d'autres informations dans le livre.

"Hé, je viens de penser à un truc : comment on saura qui parle ou même quand il y a une discussion ? Parce qu'on ne peut pas avoir toujours un œil sur ce parchemin contrairement à toi."

Au lieu de s'irriter à cause de la remarque, Hermione fit un sourire et replongea dans le grimoire pour chercher une réponse.

"Hmm, il y a des sorts en plus pour nous avertir lors d'une discussion avec des effets divers mais je ne vois rien en ce qui concerne le cas de plusieurs interlocuteurs… ah si là : il n'y a pas de sorts pour, chaque personne aura une couleur d'écriture pour son parchemin. Je vais mettre ce sort là : il fera vibrer légèrement le parchemin à chaque discussion. Bon allez, c'est bien maintenant qu'on a ça pour se contacter mais j'ai une faim monstrueuse." s'exclama-t-elle en refermant son livre d'un coup sec. Les deux garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de hausser les épaules. Depuis quelques temps, l'appétit d'Hermione avait sensiblement augmenté, pas autant que l'estomac sans fond de Ron mais elle avalait désormais des quantités assez conséquentes de nourriture sans pour autant prendre du poids. Inutile de dire qu'elle faisait des jalouses auprès de la gente féminine de Poudlard.

"Comment ça se fait que tu manges autant, tout d'un coup ?" demanda Ron avec le tact d'un troll des montagnes mais Hermione s'était faite depuis longtemps à son comportement.

"J'en ai discuté avec Pomfresh et elle a dit que c'était l'œil qui consommait beaucoup d'énergie." répondit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules, un croissant dans les mains. "Elle m'a aussi avoué que c'était pour ça que Maugrey était un peu… enrobé dirons nous : réserve d'énergie."

"Donc si je comprends bien." murmura Ron. "Maugrey mange autant que moi."

"Voire plus, ce qui est un exploit en soi. Vous croyez qu'on devrait tout de suite donner des parchemins spéciaux aux serpentards ?" demanda Hermione en fixant Malfoy et sa bande.

"Pas tout de suite, ça paraîtrait louche que tu donnes à nos ex-ennemis quatre parchemins vierges, surtout avec Ombrage dans les parages. Donnons en plutôt là où ça n'attirera pas l'attention." intervint Harry. Soupirant, Hermione distribua subtilement les parchemins à quelques gryffondors et serdaigles, puis au moment où elle se rasseyait, les deux mercenaires entrèrent. Heureux fut le premier mot qui s'imposa dans l'esprit du Survivant en les voyant mais tout compte fait, c'était quelque chose d'encore plus fort, du bonheur à l'état pur. Bah, il leur demanderait plus tard. Le petit déjeuner toucha à sa fin et Hermione put remettre les parchemins enchantés entre les mains des serpentards. Maintenant, tout le groupe pouvait se contacter à distance et sans utiliser de patronus, ce qui n'était pas encore le cas de certains. Tout au long du cours de métamorphose, Harry sentit que les membres testaient le fonctionnement des parchemins, ce qui donnait de nombreuses phrases assez drôles telles que Malfoy qui s'exclamait, si je puis dire ainsi "**arrêtez avec ça ! Vous me faites vibrer les fesses !**" d'une écriture argentée mais pourtant parfaitement lisible. Et Harry se dit qu'il valait mieux que Drago n'ait pas rangé le parchemin en voyant le feu d'artifice qui s'étalait sur le papier magique.

Puis il tourna la tête et pâlit brusquement, McGonagall s'était silencieusement approchée et scrutait le parchemin magique d'un regard neutre, attitude qui passa inaperçue dans le calme studieux de la classe. Mais heureusement pour le Survivant, la professeur de métamorphose retroussa ses lèvres dans une moue positivement étonnée et tourna les talons d'un air serein. Un peu plus et elle se serait mise à chantonner mais elle se reprit à temps, comme Severus, elle avait sa fierté. Harry resta quelques instants coi avant de reprendre le fil du cours.

Non loin de là, Max et Kamina marchaient tranquilles pépères dans les couloirs, particulièrement heureux. Maintenant que Fred était rentré avec le bras en bandoulière mais souriant de toute ses dents, c'était un peu la dernière chose qui aurait pu leur faire ressentir de la honte qui s'envola. Ils en avaient donc profité pour faire une fête en l'honneur du Weasley et s'était allègrement saoulé mais contrairement à ce que Harry pouvait sans doute penser, ce n'était pas eux qui avait rajouté de l'alcool dans les différentes boissons, la responsabilité incombait plutôt aux jumeaux Weasley. À dire vrai, Max aurait bien été incapable de faire apparaître le moindre vinaigre, n'ayant jamais eu la possibilité de lancer des sorts. Puis ils avaient couchés ensemble, torchés comme des cerfs en rut et délirant sur tout ce qui était à portée d'yeux. Et quand ils s'étaient réveillés, ils avaient eu l'agréable surprise de voir que leurs esprits avaient réintégrés leurs corps respectifs. Finalement, c'était l'alcool le dénominateur commun, s'ils s'étaient saoulés bien avant, peut être que cette histoire aurait été écourtée.

"Et tu ne crois pas que le fait que nous ayons couché ensemble ait pu jouer comme condition sine qua none ?" demanda Kamina en se tripotant les seins d'un air satisfaite tandis que son compagnon levait les yeux au ciel. Que ce soit dans ce corps ou dans un autre, Kamina restait une perverse incroyable mais bon, c'était aussi un peu pour ça qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Il l'avait attiré contre elle et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser quand une voix les interpella depuis le couloir. Tandis que Max parcourait sa mémoire de long en large pour mettre un nom sur cette voix et cette silhouette, Kamina reconnut ces cheveux blond vénitien et cette cicatrice au menton qui faisait comme un deuxième sourire.

"T… toi ?" s'exclama-t-elle incrédule, arrachant un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de son interlocutrice.

"Surprise ? Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, tu as toujours eu une mémoire défaillante pour tout ce qui ne se déroulait pas comme tu veux."

"Comme je veux ? Non mais tu te fous de moi ? Tu parles de moi comme d'une froide calculatrice. Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé et toi, tu t'es enfuie…"

"Je suis partie parce que tu n'avais rien dit sur ce qui m'attendait."

"Rien dit ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? Chaque jour pendant six longues années, tu m'as harcelée pour que je te transformes toi aussi en vampire, malgré tout mes avertissements et toutes mes colères. Puis j'ai cédé quand tu m'as dit qu'on resterait ensemble et la nuit qui a suivi, tu t'es enfuie. Ose me dire que ce n'est pas vrai !" s'écria Kamina en pointant la nouvelle venue du doigt.

"Euuh, youhou ? Je pourrais avoir une explication ?" demanda Max en agitant la main.

"Hum… Max, Eileen Dimmers, chasseuse de vampire et ancienne… connaissance."

"Amoureuse !"

"Si t'insistes. Eileen, Max, mon…" hésita Kamina sur le mot qui définissait le mieux leur relation. Heureusement, Max vola à son secours.

"Son amant." répondit il avec un sourire en coin. Le peu du visage d'Eileen visible sous la capuche se renfrogna immédiatement.

"Tu n'as pas mis longtemps à me remplacer, à ce que je vois."

"Mais… mais va te faire foutre ! C'est toi qui m'as abandonnée ! Je voulais te former au fur et à mesure mais tu t'es enfuie avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit. Et puis, si tu as réussi à survivre tout ce temps, c'est que tu as quand même appris les trucs de base, même sans boire de sang à ce que je vois."

"Une minute là, un vampire peut ne pas boire du sang ?" s'exclama Max, ahuri.

"Hmm oui, mais c'est un peu plus complexe que ça. En fait, un vampire peut choisir de ne pas boire de sang, auquel cas il a une espérance de vie de deux, voire trois cent ans. Soit il boit du sang et devient immortel mais en contrepartie, il a un besoin régulier s'il ne veut pas mourir de faim après s'être affaibli considérablement… bref, qu'est ce que tu veux, Eileen ?"

"Ce que je veux, c'est toi. On m'a payé assez grassement pour t'attraper alors je ne vais pas faillir juste parce que nous avons eu une aventure."

"On ? Une minute là, tu tiendrais pas tes sources d'un mec qui bosse pour un certain Voldemort, ou Voldemort lui-même ?"

"Peu importe : tu vas venir avec moi, que tu le veuilles ou non."

"Tu ne l'emmèneras nulle part contre son gré, _STUPEFIX _!" hurla Max en pointant sa baguette sur la chasseuse. L'éclair rouge partit à toute allure et il était impossible qu'Eileen puisse l'éviter ou même ait le temps d'invoquer un bouclier. C'est pourtant un bouclier qui absorba le sort sans aucune difficulté, contrairement aux boucliers normaux qui déviaient les sorts. Sur le coup de la surprise, le mercenaire abaissa sa baguette et ne se rendit compte de son erreur que trop tard, quand Eileen avait comblé la faible distance qui les séparait. Avant d'avant pu faire un geste, il fut projeté avec une grande violence contre le mur et fut assommé par l'armure qui lui tomba sur le dos. Prise un peu de panique, Kamina voulut accourir auprès de son amant pour s'assurer de son état mais deux crocs plantés dans sa gorge la firent sombrer progressivement dans l'inconscience.

L'un des moyens le plus sûr de rendre un vampire inconscient sans le tuer pour de bon était de le mordre à la gorge, paradoxal mais efficace. Suivant la force qui était mise, ça allait du léger étourdissement au coma profond mais jamais la mort. Kamina donc sentit ses forces lui échapper progressivement et à peine eut elle conscience des menottes passées sur ses poignets avant de tomber profondément endormie. Eileen disposa le corps endormi comme un sac à patates sur son épaule et s'en alla, sans savoir qu'elle était espionnée par un élève non loin de là. Bien caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry observait la situation en serrant les dents. Il avait pris l'habitude de laisser sa cape dans le fond de son sac au cas où Ombrage aurait une envie spontanée de lui faire faire ses lignes si spéciales… ce qui était quand même vachement malsain, dit comme ça. Bref, il se baladait dans les couloirs quand il avait entendu des éclats de voix. Aussitôt, il avait recouvert l'étoffe magique et avait écouté la conversation depuis la question du sang. Tout à ses pensées, Harry ne fit pas bien attention à ce qui passait et faillit se faire bousculer par la chasseuse, réduisant son avantage à néant. Sautant silencieusement sur le côté, le Survivant entreprit de les suivre tout en enroulant son parchemin magique sur son avant-bras gauche.

"_Ici Potter, on a un gros problème._" écrivit il sur le papier, priant pour que quelqu'un regarde le parchemin. Et ce fut le cas.

"_Ici Malfoy, quel genre de problème, Potter ?_"

"_Genre Max et Kamina viennent de se faire attaquer par une vampire qui chasse ses congénères il y a à peine dix minutes. Max s'est fait assommer et Kamina est en ce moment sur l'épaule de la chasseuse, inconsciente._"

"_Ici Neville. Comment elle a fait pour les battre ? Parce que déjà que Max tout seul, c'est dur alors à deux, ils sont théoriquement intouchables._"

"_… Waouh, Londubat. Ton observation me transperce d'un soudain respect._"

"_Pour répondre à la question, elle a réussi je sais pas comment à invoquer un bouclier sans rien faire et ce bouclier à absorbé un stupefix de haut niveau sans problème. Du coup, elle a projeté Max contre le mur et quand Kamina a voulu voir s'il allait bien, la chasseuse l'a mordu au cou._"

"_Logique. On aurait dû faire un cours la dessus mais en fait, mordre un vampire au cou le rend inconscient, aussi con que cela puisse paraître. Mais ce qui me dérange, c'est que ça ne dure jamais très longtemps, elle aurait déjà dû émerger._" expliqua Drago, visiblement perplexe même à travers le parchemin.

"_Je sais pas si ça peut aider mais elle lui a passée des sortes de menottes bizarres._"

"_Ici Pansy, ce serait pas des grosses menottes en pierre avec des runes rouges vif ?_" demanda Parkinson qui venait de se joindre au collectif.

"_Attends je regarde… oui c'est ça. Pourquoi, c'est quoi ?_"

"_Une expérimentation pour trouver une alternative aux détraqueurs. D'après ce que m'a dit mon père, le ministère pencherait sur quelque chose qui prive quatre-vingt dix pour cent des forces et pouvoirs d'un sorcier sans toucher les aurors puisque tout le monde ne sait pas produire de patronus. Avec des menottes comme ça aux poignets, Dumbledore aurait les mêmes pouvoirs qu'un élève de première année._" expliqua Drago d'une écriture rapide.

"_Effrayant, mais ça n'explique pas comment elle a pu dresser un bouclier sans prononcer la moindre parole ni même bouger d'un iota. Même Dumbledore doit bouger la baguette pour faire un sort informulé._"

"_Je crois que je sais ce que c'est._" intervint Hermione. "_Harry, regarde si elle n'aurait une sorte de gantelet mauve sur un bras_."

Le Survivant leva la tête de son parchemin… et se retrouva nez à nez avec une paire de fesses appartenant à la chasseuse qui hésitait sur l'itinéraire à suivre. Encore heureux qu'il avait jeté un sort de silence sur ses chaussures. Profitant de la proximité provisoire, il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et aperçut effectivement un gantelet mauve foncé sur le bras qui retenait Kamina par la hanche. Mais il dut attendre que la chasseuse reparte pour écrire sa réponse.

"_Ouais, elle en a un. Pourquoi, c'est quoi ?_"

"_Un gadget pour les aurors. À un moment, le Ministère avait essayé de trouver quelque chose qui puisse permettre aux aurors d'attaquer sans se préoccuper de leurs défenses, ce qui a abouti à ça. Au lieu d'être dévié, le sort est absorbé et transformé en chaleur. Mais ce gantelet est resté à l'état de prototype et peu ont été fabriqué, notamment à cause du coût, de la chaleur qui pouvait être suffocante lors de duels féroces et surtout parce que le bouclier se levait à chaque fois que le sorcier attaquait._"

"_C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas bougé quand Max a attaqué, ça aurait levé le bouclier !_" s'exclama Harry sur le papier qui réalisa en même temps que Voldemort n'y était peut être pour rien cette fois ci, contrairement à Ombrage.

"_Ouais. En tout cas, on sait ce qu'il nous reste à faire. Potter, tu nous indiques où elle va et on va tous l'attendre derrière une porte ! Si on est suffisamment nombreux, elle ne pourra pas bouger d'un pouce._" répondit Nott. Harry sortit donc la carte des maraudeurs et observa du coin de l'œil tous les membres des trois B se regrouper dans un couloir, attendant ses informations… le pouvoir était enfin entre ses mains, il allait pouvoir conquérir le monde, mouahahahaa… hum. Il continua d'informer le groupe qui corrigeait lentement mais sûrement sa position, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient derrière la porte au bout du couloir.

"_Ok, c'est bon. Dès qu'elle ouvre la porte, vous la bombardez de sorts tandis que j'essaye de lui retirer Kamina._"

"_T"es sûr que c'est le bon couloir, Potter ?_" demanda Malfoy d'une écriture un peu brouillonne à cause de l'essoufflement.

"_T'inquiètes Malfoy, je pourrais même vous compter si j'avais le temps… une seconde, Kamina reprend conscience, on dirait. Ouhh la vache, elle a une tête de cadavre !_"

"_Ben… à quelques détails près, c'est-ce qu'elle est._" dit Neville et Harry était sûr qu'il avait haussé les épaules en écrivant ça. Mais revenons à Kamina qui avait récupéré tout ses esprits, même si les forces lui manquaient terriblement.

"Max !" s'écria-t-elle en essayant de gigoter, en vain.

"Hun, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour lui, je n'ai fait que l'assommer."

"Eileen, lâche moi ! Je t'en prie Eileen, laisse moi partir."

"Non. Tu ignores sans doute tout le mal que j'ai eu à te trouver alors je ne vais pas tout abandonner juste parce que tu le demandes."

"Pourquoi tu fais tout ça, Eileen ? Pourquoi tu tues autant des nôtres avec autant de haine ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait… qu'est-ce que _je_ t'ais fait ?"

"Hum, je suppose que tu l'ignores…ma famille m'a reniée."

"Quoi ? Tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais plus de famille ? ! ?"

"Parce que je savais que tu aurais refusé de me transformer si tu avais su… peut être avais tu raison finalement. Mais toi tu peux toujours aller vivre chez tes descendants si l'envie ou le besoin t'en prend alors que moi je suis obligée de voir mes descendants grandir sans pouvoir prendre contact avec eux -j'ai été forcée à faire un serment magique."

"Ne crois pas non plus que toute ma famille est derrière moi. Certains ne veulent même pas entendre parler de moi et battraient leurs enfants si ces derniers m'avaient parlés. Il y a même eu toute une génération qui me tirait dessus à vue, heureusement que leurs enfants étaient moins stupides. Mais tout ça pour te dire que je sais ce que ça fait d'être ignorer par ceux qu'on aime."

"Tu dis ça mais ce n'est qu'une partie de ta famille qui ne te parle plus. Le seul moyen de m'en sortir serait que ce soit eux qui viennent me voir mais comment pourraient ils si tout ce qui me concernait a été détruit ? Si toutes les preuves de mon existence ont été réduite à néant ?"

"Ce n'est pas totalement vrai. Il reste au moins une preuve de ton existence qui peut encore parvenir jusqu'à eux : moi." répondit Kamina. Sous le choc, la chasseuse s'arrêta et déposa la vampire sur ses pieds.

"Tu… tu ferais ça ?"

"Que les choses soient bien claires, Eileen. Je t'ai aimée à l'époque, ce qui n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui après ce que tu m'as fait -ne fais pas cette tête là, c'est toi qui t'es enfuie et qui m'a menti ! Néanmoins, je veux bien te rendre ce service, en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Sauf que pour ça, il ne faut pas me donner à ceux qui t'ont embauchée, car ils ne rêvent que de me tuer et ils te tueront sans doute aussi dès que je serais réellement morte."

"Je… je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te livrer à qui que ce soit."

"_Alors Potter, il se passe quoi là ?_" demanda Malfoy.

"_Attends un peu, je crois qu'on aura peut être pas besoin de l'attaquer._"

"Alors libère moi. Libère moi et j'irais voir tes descendants pour toi."

"… Non." dit elle en repartant et en tirant Kamina par le bras qui ne put opposer qu'une résistance comparable à un môme de dix ans.

"Hein ?"

"Non. Je n'ai accepté ce truc que pour te retrouver et maintenant, tu vas venir avec moi."

"Nan mais hé ho, t'es sourde ou quoi ? Je ne t'aime plus !"

"Ça reviendra." éluda Eileen.

"_Bon tenez vous prêts, elle arrive._" griffonna Harry sur le parchemin et en sortant sa baguette, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

"_Reçu. Au fait Potter, tu devrais apprendre à écrire mieux que ça parce que j'ai un peu de mal à lire correctement._" se moqua Malfoy.

Cinq mètres devant, Eileen continuait d'avancer inexorablement vers la sortie en tirant la vampire par le bras. N'étant pas prise d'un éclair soudain de perception, elle ne remarqua pas in extremis la présence de Harry ou même celle des élèves derrière la porte et tira un grand coup sur la poignée. Il y eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel la chasseuse et les élèves se regardèrent sans penser à quelque chose en particulier, même Kamina semblait complètement à la masse, puis plus d'une vingtaine de baguettes se pointèrent contre la chasseuse tandis qu'une paire de bras invisibles tirèrent vivement la vampire.


	26. Granger

-1**Pitti voyage temporel**

Chapitre 24 : Granger.

**Couloir de Poudlard, 1996**

Dès que Harry réussit à tirer Kamina quelques mètres sur le côté, une flamme de détermination brilla dans les yeux des élèves présents et certains se permirent même de sourire d'excitation. Tout à sa perplexité de voir Kamina se faire tirer sur le côté par une force invisible, Eileen ne fit pas attention à la meute de sorcier et faillit se prendre un stupefix qu'elle n'évita que de peu. Par réflexe, elle toucha son gantelet et les deux sorts qui suivirent s'écrasèrent sur le bouclier comme avec celui de Max, ne causant qu'un souffle chaud sur son visage. Mais loin d'être déconcertés, les élèves continuèrent de jeter des sorts à un rythme soutenu. À côté, Kamina remettait ses esprit en place, la chute imprévue l'avait complètement déboussolée, et elle sentait toujours une main qui lui enserrait le biceps et qui la mettait hors de portée d'un possible sort perdu.

"Hé, ça va ?" demanda une voix invisible qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

"Harry ? Où t'es ? Depuis quand t'es là ?"

"Depuis le couloir où je vous ai entendu vous disputer avec elle. Je vous ai discrètement suivi tout en prévenant des amis." expliqua Harry tandis qu'Eileen ne parvenait pas à faire le moindre geste sous le feu nourri de sorts qui commençait d'ailleurs à faire sérieusement chauffer l'intérieur du dôme. "Ne bouges pas, on s'occupe de tout." dit il en lançant des sorts à son tour, toujours caché sous sa cape. Au départ, les élèves avaient commencé en envoyant des sorts puissants comme le stupefix mais la fatigue les gagna assez rapidement et ils se rendirent compte que des sorts moins gourmands en énergie faisaient le même effet sur le bouclier, alors pourquoi se faire chier ?

Dix minutes plus tard, Eileen était trempée de sueur et s'était remise à respirer, avec difficulté à cause de l'air brûlant. Mais le groupe de sorciers commençait aussi à fatiguer. Seuls les étudiants de sixième et septième année arrivaient encore à maintenir une cadence à peu près rapide, ce qui se résumait à l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor plus quelques autres inattendus comme Zabini et les frères Crivey, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. Harry aussi commençait à s'essouffler et désespérait d'y arriver quand il entendit des pas dans son dos. Craignant la possibilité qu'Ombrage vienne voir le résultat de son initiative, il se retourna silencieusement et fut soulagé de voir que ce n'était que Max qui arrivait, le visage à moitié recouvert de sang à cause d'une arcade ouverte mais bien conscient et surtout, remonté à bloc.

"Désolé les gens, je me suis un peu assoupi." s'écria-t-il sans voir Harry, bien évidemment. Galvanisés par la présence du mercenaire, les élèves reprirent du poil de la bête et se déchaînèrent sur le bouclier qui faiblissait doucement.

"Tu vas bien Kami… c'est quoi ces trous dans ta gorge ?"

"Je vais bien, je t'expliquerais plus tard. Les gamins approchent de leurs limites."

"Ça tombe bien, moi je suis en pleine forme !"

"À voir ta tête, on dirait pas." remarqua Harry.

"Ah tu es là, toi ? Bon reculez vous, je vais tout défoncer, _aguamenti _!" s'écria Max, la baguette fièrement tendue vers Eileen. Harry se demanda comment un jet d'eau pouvait mettre à mal un bouclier aussi puissant… avant de voir que ce qui sortait de la baguette n'était pas un simple jet d'eau mais plutôt un véritable canon à eau. En plus de ça, l'eau magiquement invoquée fut entièrement transformée par le bouclier, causant une véritable fournaise à l'intérieur du dôme tandis que Max s'expliquait.

"L'eau est mon élément dominant. À partir du moment où je l'ai su à ma troisième année, j'ai tout fait pour augmenter mon affinité et le résultat ne me déplaît pas. Sans me vanter, je dirais qu'il n'y a que peu de personnes capables de faire un aguamenti aussi fort… et c'est aussi parce que j'ai l'eau en élément que je suis avantagé face à ce genre de bouclier : pour faire passer l'eau de l'état liquide à gazeux, il faut déployer une grande quantité d'énergie alors pour annihiler l'eau, l'énergie demandée est multipliée par cinq et cette même énergie est évacuée sous forme de chaleur. Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant qu'il doit faire une bonne soixantaine de degré dans ce dôme, voire plus. Dis aux autres de se tenir prêts, elle ne va pas tarder à flancher." dit il en se décalant sur le côté. Une nouvelle vague de sorts s'abattit sur le bouclier et ce fut la vague de trop puisque le bouclier vola en éclat, son utilisatrice ne pouvant plus supporter la chaleur. Mais il y eut encore quelques sorts de lancés et Eileen s'en prit quelques un dans le corps, la projetant contre le mur.

"Bien, bravo à tous !" s'exclama Max tandis que les élèves exultaient de pur bonheur. C'était pas tous les jours qu'on battait une chasseuse de vampire. "Maintenant, dispersez vous, Ombrage semble avoir un détecteur spécial attroupement d'élèves. On verra les points à donner plus tard."

Peu à peu, les élèves commencèrent à partir dans tous les sens et certains en profitèrent même pour filer en amoureux. Harry, qui avait entre temps rangé sa cape dans son sac, vit Fred passer son bras valide autour des épaules d'Angelina qui inclina la tête sur le côté.

"Ah ? J'aurais oublié de te dire ça, vieux ?" demanda Ron en souriant. "Apparemment, les exploits de Fred chez Remus ont éveillé quelques sentiments chez Angelina. Maman espère qu'elle va l'aider à calmer Fred."

"Ah, la belle cause perdue que voilà. Le jour où on arrivera à calmer Fred, Voldemort pourra creuser aussitôt sa tombe." répliqua aussitôt Harry en souriant et en repartant pour le cours d'histoire, suivi par le reste des gryffondors de son année. Les derniers à partir furent les serpentards.

"C'est bon, Pansy. Je ne vais pas m'envoler." dit doucement Kamina à la serpentarde qui restait résolument accrochée à elle.

"Avec t… vous, on sait jamais." répliqua Pansy, en hésitant toujours entre tutoyer ou vouvoyer la jeune femme.

"Bon d'accord, vous pouvez rester là. Maintenant Kami, tu peux m'expliquer ces trous dans ta gorge ?" demanda Max en lui retirant ses menottes.

"C'est rien, je te dis. Elle m'a juste mordue pour m'endormir, ça va aller." répondit elle en se massant le cou. Rassuré, le jeune homme l'attira contre lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou, devant les mines mal à l'aise des quatre serpentards. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Eileen reprit conscience en serrant les dents. Son gantelet était entièrement fissuré et son bras gauche était vilainement cassé, de même que sa baguette détruite il y a plusieurs années. Seule lui restait la fiole de potion que lui avait donné son employeur "_à utiliser en cas de dernier recours._" avait elle dit. D'un geste maladroit et tremblant, elle se releva contre le mur et sortit la fiole de sa poche. Les autres avaient remarqué son réveil mais n'avaient pas jugés utile de la ré assommer… jusqu'à ce qu'elle porte la fiole à ses lèvres et que les mercenaires reconnaissent la couleur noire caractéristique.

"Ne bois pas !" s'écria Kamina mais en vain, puisque Eileen avait déjà tout avalé. D'après les informations obtenues, cette potion de force améliorée devrait l'aider à les battre aisément si le besoin s'en faisait sentir et là, le besoin se faisait plus que sentir. Mais rien ne se passa comme elle l'aurait voulu. Au lieu de partir dans ses muscles, l'action normale de toute potion de force, celle-ci se dispersa aussitôt dans son sang, faisant ressortir violemment ses vaisseaux sanguins devenus noirs sur sa peau pâle. Puis vint la douleur, presque aussi insupportable que le doloris, qui lui rongeait le sang et le ventre. Se tenant le ventre, elle s'écroula par terre et faillit ne pas se rendre compte que Kamina s'était précipitée à ses côtés.

"Idiote ! Pourquoi t'as bu ça ?" s'écria la vampire, les yeux brillants.

"Potion… de force…" balbutia Eileen avant d'hurler de douleur.

"De force ? C'est loin d'être le cas : c'est la potion du kamikaze. Elle va concentrer le peu de force qui te reste pour la libérer en une explosion magique destructrice."

"Merde, je veux pas mourir… Kaminaaargh !" termina Eileen en tentant de combattre une convulsion.

"Je suis là Eileen." dit elle en lui prenant la main, tant pis si Max ferait une crise de jalousie plus tard.

"Kami… urgh ! Dis moi…"

"Quoi ?"

"Dis moi… que tu m'aimes."

"Eileen, je te l'a…"

"Je sais !" l'interrompit cette dernière. "Mais je veux l'entendre une dernière fois, quitte à ce que ce soit un mensonge. Je veux juste… l'entendre." supplia Eileen en commençant à pleurer, terrifiée à l'idée de mourir bientôt.

"Vas y, Kami. Dis lui." souffla Max en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. Il pouvait aisément comprendre qu'elle doive dire une dernière fois des mots doux à son ancienne amante.

"Je… je t'aime Eileen." murmura Kamina au creux de l'oreille en la serrant contre elle. La chasseuse prit une profonde inspiration erratique, notamment à cause des pics de douleur, et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, la potion avait envahie les vaisseaux sanguins dans les yeux et même les larmes étaient devenues noires. Dans le silence, elle posa son regard sur Max et hocha la tête, signe auquel il répondit. Puis Eileen leva la tête vers le plafond en souriant faiblement.

"Maintenant… vous deux… vivez !" s'écria-t-elle en jetant avec une force nouvelle Kamina dans les bras de Max qui la retint de toutes ses forces. Puis la chasseuse se releva en titubant et se précipita dans un couloir vide tandis que Kamina hurlait de manière quasi hystérique, le visage à moitié noirci par les larmes. Eileen eut tout juste le temps de lui envoyer un dernier sourire amoureux avant de refermer la porte et de mettre le plus de distance possible. En sentant une boule dure et brûlante se former dans son estomac, elle eut une dernière pensée pour la vampire.

_Je t'aime, Kamina, alors vis. Vis pour moi._

Kamina était toujours dans les bras de Max à hurler comme une malade mais n'avançait pas d'un pouce, notamment à cause de son amant qui gardait une main serrée sur sa gorge et des quatre serpentards qui s'étaient accrochés à elle. Soudain, une lumière blanche filtra sous la porte et celle ci fut réduite en cendre par l'explosion. Le groupe aurait sans doute beaucoup dégusté aussi si les cinq sorciers n'avaient pas lancé un sort de bouclier, mais ça ne les empêchèrent pas de se faire souffler. Quand tous se relevèrent, Kamina était déjà debout et semblait ne plus aligner une seule pensée cohérente, complètement sous le choc. Puis elle se laissa tomber au sol et éclata en sanglot tout en martelant le sol de ses poings.

"Vous pouvez y aller, je m'occupe du reste." dit Max aux serpentards qui obéirent machinalement. Ce fut au détour du troisième couloir que Théodore explosa.

"Ombrage a été trop loin cette fois ci, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça."

"Je sais pas ce que tu comptes faire mais je marche avec toi." grogna Pansy.

"Et qu'est ce que vous voulez faire ? On a plus aucune preuve qu'elle était impliquée. Si on avait eu les menottes ou le gantelet, on aurait pu la donner en pâture à la presse mais tout a été détruit dans l'explosion et nos paroles ne valent pas grand chose." expliqua Drago, pragmatique.

"En tant que serpentards, c'est vrai… mais si des poufsouffles, des serdaigles et même des gryffondors corroborent notre version des faits." demanda Théodore.

"Personne ne croira ça. Depuis qu'on sait que Vous-savez-qui était à Serpentard ainsi que la plupart de ses mangemorts, les trois autres maisons se méfient. Alors quatre serpentards qui sont limite copains avec des gryffondors, ce n'est pas crédible, même si c'est la vérité." répondit Blaise. Les quatre sorciers se murèrent chacun dans le silence, cherchant quelque chose à faire. Puis soudainement, au bout de cinq minutes, Pansy releva la tête d'un air déterminé. Kamina faisait partie de sa famille… enfin, faisait partie de ce cercle très intime qu'elle considérait comme sa famille de cœur et Ombrage avait essayée de la blesser, voire même de la tuer. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, la devise que Pansy allait précisément mettre en œuvre. Bon, elle n'était pas assez folle pour essayer de la tuer, elle ne s'appelait pas Bellatrix Lestrange mais elle allait quand même la blesser… dans son orgueil et dans son petit monde.

"Je vais faire quelque chose. Ne me suivez pas si vous ne voulez pas risquer votre scolarité ici." dit elle en avançant d'un pas rapide. Les trois garçons se regardèrent un très, très court instant avant de la rattraper et de marcher à ses côtés. Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent à destination : le bureau d'Ombrage.

"Maintenant ? La suite de plan ?" demanda Drago en croisant les bras.

"On entre et on saccage tout, j'imagine." dit Théodore.

"Si c'est le cas, faites attention aux portraits de chats. Ils se parlent entre eux et peuvent avertir Ombrage." expliqua une voix qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir ici. Se retournant vivement, ils virent Potter qui était derrière eux, un sourire en coin.

"Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?" s'exclama Drago, ahuri.

"Apparemment la même chose que vous." se contenta il de répondre.

"Merde, ça fout tout en l'air." jura Pansy en tapant rageusement du pied.

"Peut être pas… je peux me rendre invisible et retourner les portraits de chat. Puis vous rentrerez et on fera ce qu'on avait prévu." exposa tranquillement Harry en sortant sa cape tout en veillant à ne pas la montrer aux serpentards. Ainsi, les yeux à l'interieur du bureau virent simplement la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer sans que personne n'entre et retournèrent donc à leurs occupations de félins en céramique. Puis un à un furent discrètement retournés et après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait plus aucun risque d'être vu, Harry rangea sa cape et ouvrit la porte aux serpentards.

"Pas mal. Comment t'as fait ?" demanda Drago d'un air agréablement surpris.

"Secret maison, mon vieux. Bon, départ de l'opération vengeance." clama Harry. Une heure plus tard, les cinq étaient assis à leurs tables respectives et mangeait avec appétit quand Dumbledore se leva, attirant le silence dans la grande salle.

"Chers élèves, j'aimerais faire une annonce qui va sans doute plaire à certains d'entre vous. Suite à un accident survenu plus tôt dans la journée, nous allons être obligé de faire venir une équipe de mages bâtisseurs pour réparer les dégâts et afin de ne pas les déranger dans leurs travails, les cours seront suspendus pendant quelques jours. Considérez cela comme un week-end anticipé. Les mages bâtisseurs ont besoin du plus grand calme et j'insiste pour qu'aucun élève ne reste ici demain, quitte à ce qu'ils soient transplannés chez eux. Le Poudlard Express a été spécialement affrété et vous attendra à Pré-au-lard demain matin. Sur ce, je vous souhaite bon appétit."

Une rumeur enthousiaste s'éleva dans la grande salle et les élèves affiliés aux trois B se demandèrent si le combat contre Eileen avait pris une telle ampleur, contrairement aux quatre serpentards qui savaient de quels dégâts il s'agissait. Prise d'une soudaine inquiétude, Pansy tourna la tête vers la table des gryffonfors et fut nettement plus rassurée en voyant le hochement de tête d'Hermione. C'est à ce moment qu'Ombrage entra en hurlant.

"Potter ! Comment avez-vous osé ? ! ?" hurla-t-elle en pointant du doigt Harry qui réussit à feindre une innocence parfaite que seul Snape aurait pu percer.

"Moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?" s'exclama-t-il en prenant un air pur. Beaucoup d'élèves se mirent à chuchoter et une grande partie pensait qu'il était coupable sans pour autant savoir de quoi on l'accusait.

"Ne jouez pas aux innocents ! Je sais que c'est vous qui avait mis le feu à mon bureau !" bizarrement, la déclaration fit pencher la balance en faveur de Harry. Si certains puristes pro-Ombrage pensaient toujours que Harry étaient coupable, les autres s'étaient un peu refroidis en se disant que d'accord, Harry n'aimait pas Ombrage mais de là à brûler son bureau, y avait quand même une sacré marge. Et pour en revenir au principal concerné, il n'était pas vraiment coupable puisqu'il n'avait pas lui-même mis le feu au bureau mais n'avait pas non plus essayé d'empêcher les serpentards de le faire.

"Très bien, Potter. Dans ce cas, donnez moi votre baguette." grinça Ombrage. Bien qu'il n'ait rien à se reprocher, Harry lui donna tout de même de mauvaise grâce, d'une part parce qu'il avait moyennement envie qu'elle la casse "par accident" et aussi parce que comme ça, elle croyait qu'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Seulement, elle n'avait pas pensée qu'il puisse avoir mis le souk dans son bureau juste avec ses mains. Le dernier sort qui ressortit de sa baguette fut donc un sort d'allégresse qu'ils avaient révisés avec Flitwick. Mais au moment où il tendit la main pour reprendre sa baguette, il vit avec horreur Ombrage lever le genoux pour la briser. Mais elle eut à peine entamé son geste qu'une fléchette se planta dans son épaule, la faisant aussitôt lâcher prise. Elle se retourna en geignant de douleur et se prit le plat en porcelaine que Max avait lancé juste après sa fléchette.

"Il n'y avait peut être pas besoin d'une solution aussi extrême." dit doucement Dumbledore qui ne paraissait pas particulièrement en vouloir au mercenaire qui était étrangement seul.

"'Me suis pas pris la tête." se contenta de marmonner Max en se rasseyant. Sans doute sous le choc que l'enseignante ait essayé de briser une baguette sans raison, les élèves sortirent de la grande salle sans trop chouiner tandis que Harry ricanait.

"Il va sans doute falloir que tu passes la matinée de demain sous la cape." l'avertit très sérieusement Hermione, ce à quoi il répondit par un hochement de tête, ça allait être marrant.

Le lendemain matin, les élèves partaient en masse pour la gare de Pré-au-lard. Et parmi les quatre serpentards, Pansy sentait une appréhension grandir dans son estomac. Elle allait s'installer chez les Granger, les parents de celle avec qui elle s'était frittée pendant quatre ans. Depuis que Dumbledore l'avait annoncé, elle attendait ce moment avec impatience, augmentant par la même occasion les discussions amicales avec la gryffondor mais maintenant que le moment était venu, elle balisait à mort. Et s'ils avaient changé d'avis ? Et si le ministère l'attendrait à King's Cross pour la renvoyer chez ses parents biologiques ?

"Arrêtes de te prendre la tête Pansy." souffla doucement Théodore en prenant la jeune fille par les épaules. "Ce sont des gens biens, j'imagine. Et puis, rien ne peut être pire que tes vrais parents."

La jeune fille eut un petit sourire et essaya de dormir, en vain. À la fin du voyage, lorsque le quai fut en vue, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et elle transpirait légèrement. Soudainement, Potter déboula dans le compartiment, la mine inquiète.

"Hé Parkinson, tu…"

"Je m'appelle Pansy !" l'interrompit celle-ci. Plus jamais elle n'accepterait de porter le même nom qu'_eux_, quitte à ce que toute l'école l'appelle par son prénom.

"Euh… si tu veux. Je disais qu'il y a un problème puisque je pense avoir vu tes parents."

Pansy blêmit subitement et s'accrocha à la manche de Théodore qui posa une main sur son épaule.

"Enfin, tout ça pour dire que tu devrais mettre ça." expliqua Harry en sortant sa cape. Intriguée, la jeune fille se recouvrit avec et entendit aussitôt les exclamations de surprises des garçons.

"Une cape d'invisibilité ? Stupéfiant." murmura Drago, ébahi. Surprise, Pansy laissa retomber la cape sur son bras et constata qu'effectivement, son bras était devenu invisible.

"Je te la prêtes pour ce coup ci, Hermione est au courant alors n'essaie pas de me la piquer." dit Harry en souriant.

"Euh… ben… merc…" balbutia Pansy mais Harry était déjà reparti.

"Voilà quelque chose d'imprévu. Mets la, Pansy, on prendra tes bagages." dit Blaise alors que le train s'immobilisait. Les quatre serpentards sortirent et Pansy, bien cachée sous la cape d'invisibilité, eut du mal à passer discrètement à côté de ses parents qui scrutait attentivement la foule. Leurs regards se croisèrent, même si les Parkinson ne pouvaient pas la voir, et cela suffit à paralyser la jeune serpentarde qui se fit percuter par un première année qui avait comme excuse de ne pas la voir. Elle s'étala de tout son long sur le carrelage et se dit que la situation dérapait en entendant Drago jurer. La cape avait entièrement glissée et exposait la jeune fille aux yeux de ses parents qui s'avancèrent rapidement, le regard perçant. Mais ils ne purent même pas franchir les cinq derniers mètres qu'une poignée d'adultes formèrent un mur impénétrable.

"Parkinson, je vous déconseille vivement de tenter quoi que ce soit, à moins que vous ne teniez si peu à la vie." gronda Max d'un air menaçant en exhibant la partie d'une lame. La menace eut l'effet escompté et les mangemorts reculèrent. Tandis que les deux mercenaires les maintenaient en respect en faisant miroiter l'éclat de leurs lames, le reste des adultes conduisit discrètement Pansy, qui avait récupéré la cape, auprès des Granger qui l'attendaient en souriant.

"Bien, vous voilà arrivée, Pansy." expliqua Severus qui était personnellement venu pour éviter un accident en rapport avec les parents de la jeune fille. Puis il se tourna vers les Granger. "Je crois que vous devriez partir au plus vite, les parents de cette jeune fille sont dans les parages et il vaut mieux qu'ils ne savent pas où elle va."

"Je ne peux même pas leur casser la figure ?" demanda Henri Granger avec une pointe de déception.

"Henri ! N'y penses même pas !" intervint sa femme, Lucy.

"Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis molgu…"

"Moldu, papa, moldu."

"Oui, si tu veux. Je disais, ce n'est pas parce que je suis moldu que je vais tolérer ce qu'ils lui ont fait." s'exclama-t-il et Pansy en fut profondément touchée. Ils ne la connaissaient que depuis moins d'une minute et le père avait déjà envie d'aller cogner ses parents. Théodore avait raison, c'était des gens bien. Finalement, Henri se résigna à ne pas aller faire un scandale et mena les trois femmes jusqu'à la voiture, ce qui était la première fois pour la serpentarde. Après qu'elle se soit installée correctement grâce aux conseils d'Hermione, la voiture démarra et quitta la gare dans un silence un peu gêné.

"Ça dérange quelqu'un si je mets de la musique ?" demanda Henri au bout d'un moment.

"Si c'est encore ton groupe, tu peux ranger le CD !" intervint Lucy d'une voix impitoyable.

"Tu es cruelle avec moi !" gémit il en reposant sa main sur le volant.

"Vaut mieux que tu t'habitues, ils sont comme ça tout le temps… ça va ?" souffla Hermione à la serpentarde qui était bien pâle.

"J'ai mal au coeur, je crois." dit Pansy d'une petite voix.

"Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est ta première fois… papa ralentis, elle est un peu malade."

"Oh, vraiment ?"

"Henri ! Regarde la route !" s'écria sa femme en le voyant se tourner complètement vers la banquette. Avec un comportement comme celui là, pas étonnant que la pauvre fille soit malade, encore heureux qu'il n'était pas aussi étourdi sur ses patients. Puis, quand elle fut assurée qu'il ne détournerait pas le regard, elle se retourna en souriant doucement à la jeune fille qui avait connu des jours meilleurs.

"Tu devrais sans doute manger quelque chose… chéri, donne moi tes bonbons." ordonna t'elle en changeant radicalement de ton.

"Quoi ? Quels bonbons ?" demanda Henri en feignant un air innocent. Mais il en fallait plus pour tromper Lucy Granger.

"Le paquet de bonbons que tu caches dans ta veste pour en bouffer dès que j'ai le dos tourné alors aboule, tu parles d'un dentiste." pesta t'elle en prenant les fraises tagada et en les tendant à la jeune fille.

"Tiens, manges en un peu, ça te fera du bien." Pansy piocha un des bonbons roses et le mâchonna avec perplexité mais se sentit un peu mieux quand le goût sucré envahit sa bouche, reprenant des couleurs. La mère d'Hermione lui sourit en retour et se retourna vers la route, laissant Pansy se poser des questions d'apparence anodines. Comme l'intérêt de regarder dans trois miroirs différents pour regarder en arrière, ou l'utilité de tout ces boutons un peu partout dans la machine. Bref, la pauvre serpentarde devait avouer qu'elle aurait beaucoup de mal à comprendre les moldus tout en continuant de machouiller ses bonbons. Mais ils avaient pas mal de qualités quand même. Ces bonbons pour commencer qui étaient pas mal, puis surtout le mode de transport qui était bien plus confortable que tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'ici, mis à part sans doute le Poudlard Express.

"Alors, dis moi un peu Pansy." commença Henri en continuant de regarder la route, faisant sursauter la jeune fille. "Désolé pour ça, je voulais savoir si tu as beaucoup d'affaire à Poudlard ou si ma femme devrait t'emmener faire des courses ?"

"Je… je n'ai plus que ce qui est dans ma valise, désolée de vous embêter avec ça."

"Allons, c'est normal que tu aies besoin de nouveaux achats. Maintenant, tu vas vivre chez nous alors il ne faut pas hésiter à dire si tu as des problèmes, quels qu'ils soient."

Touchée, Pansy hocha vigoureusement la tête et rencontra le regard d'Hermione qui lui fit un petit sourire. Souriante à son tour, la jeune fille reposa sa tête contre le dossier de la banquête et se laissa bercer par le bruit du moteur et les conversations entre Hermione et ses parents.

"Elle dort ?" demanda Henri en la voyant affalée contre la vitre, quelques mèches de cheveux dans la bouche.

"Elle dort." se contenta de répondre Hermione.

"Tant mieux, parce qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on parle de ce qu'on pourrait faire pour elle."

"Franchement papa, je ne penses pas qu'on puisse faire grand-chose. Elle a été profondément traumatisée à cause de ses parents et je pense que le mieux à faire, c'est de la soutenir au mieux."

"Étonnant que tu dises ça quand on sait tout ce qu'elle t'a fait avant." dit sa mère en souriant.

"Comme tu dis, c'était avant de savoir ce que lui faisait subir ses parents."

"À ce propos, rappelez moi d'investir dans une batte de baseball… ou un club de golf. Mais je parlais plutôt de ce que tu pourrais faire comme activités avec elle, comme aller au cinéma ou faire des trucs entre filles. Tiens, je parie qu'elle n'a jamais été à la piscine… elle sait nager au fait ?"

"Je sais pas, je pense."

Le reste du trajet se passa sans éclat notoire, mis à part Henri qui voulut remettre son CD, tentative impitoyablement réprimée par sa femme tandis que Pansy souriait dans son sommeil. Quand elle se réveilla, la voiture était entrée dans un quartier de banlieue et Hermione s'aperçut de son réveil.

"On peut dire que tu te réveilles au bon moment, on est bientôt arrivés. Dis, je voulais te demander, tu sais nager ?"

"Euh… un petit peu, pourquoi ?" demanda la jeune serpentarde.

"Eh bien comme ça, tu découvriras les joies des sports nautiques." répondit le père d'Hermione en se garant devant une maison. "Terminus, tout le monde descend !"

Pansy sortit de la voiture en se souvenant comment s'ouvraient les portières et fit face à une simple maison avec un seul étage, un petit jardin devant et un plus grand derrière. Tout ça respirait la banalité mais c'était précisément ce pourquoi elle se sentit tout de suite bien ici.

"Et voilà, maintenant Pansy, toi aussi tu es chez toi ici." dit Henri en empoignant les bagages des filles. Les yeux embués de larmes, la serpentarde sauta sur Hermione dans une longue embrassade devant les parents amusés de sa réaction. Théo s'était trompé, ce n'était pas des gens biens, ils étaient plus que ça. Elle se doutait que c'était encore trop tôt pour ça mais ce dont elle était sure, c'est qu'à la fin de l'année, elle les appellerait sans doute papa et maman.


	27. Paint it black

**Pitti voyage temporel**

Chapitre 25 : Paint it black.

**Maison des Granger, 1996.**

Dormir… beaucoup… longtemps… couettes moelleuses… le piiiieeeed, c'est à peu près dans cet état d'esprit que se trouvait Pansy, enfouie sous la couette de son lit juste à côté de celui d'Hermione qui ronflait doucement et la jeune fille se sentait infiniment bien. Pas de réveil aux aurores parce que les sangs pur se doivent de se lever tôt, pas de leçons de maintien pénibles et quasi-inutiles et surtout, surtout, aucune attente irréalisable. Les Granger lui avaient bien dit qu'il fallait qu'elle se repose et qu'elle dorme le plus possible pour récupérer de ses émotions, sa mère biologique en aurait sans doute fait une crise cardiaque. Elle dormit encore jusqu'à dix heures et demi, son record personnel puisque l'ancien était de sept heure et quart, puis fut réveillée par Hermione qui avait profitée de la nouvelle résidente pour dormir comme un gros sac. La gryffondor se réveilla en s'étirant, eut la flemme de remettre son bandeau puis une idée vicieuse se fit un chemin dans son cerveau quand elle vit la jambe nue de Pansy dépasser de la couette. Souriant de toutes ses dents, elle prit une plume aussi silencieusement que possible, s'approcha de la jambe tant convoitée et la prit dans ses mains sans que la proprio ne se réveille. Puis, avec un grand sourire sadique, elle posa la plume sur la plante du pied et commença à la balader, forçant la serpentarde à se réveiller en riant. Dès que la jeune fille fut réveillée, Hermione s'assit sur son bassin pour l'empêcher de se retourner et continua sa besogne, ignorant les hurlements de rire de la serpentarde. Elle continua encore cinq minutes puis se laissa tomber à côté de Pansy, essoufflée d'avoir dû l'empêcher de trop se tortiller.

"J'aurais ta peau, Granger." souffla-t-elle en reprenant sa respiration.

"Dans tes rêves, ma grande. Allez debout, on va prendre le petit déjeuner." Réveillées bien que la tête encore un peu dans le brouillard, les deux jeunes filles descendirent dans la salle à manger où Henri préparait déjà le repas.

"Salut les filles, bien dormi ?"

"Comme un mort !" s'écria Hermione.

"Très bien, merci. Euh Hermione, pourquoi c'est ton père qui fait à manger ?" chuchota Pansy pour ne pas paraître trop indiscrète.

"Tout simplement parce qu'il le fait bien. Ma mère sait aussi cuisiner mais c'est juste mangeable, rien qui donne envie d'en reprendre tandis que mon père… tu vois la cuisine de Poudlard ?"

"Oui."

"Eh ben, c'est le cran juste en dessous !"

"Qu'oies-je (du verbe ouïr) ? On parle de moi et de ma cuisine ?" s'exclama Henri en souriant.

"Ouais et aussi de ta manie de te mêler des conversations des autres !" asséna Lucy qui entrait au même moment, une pile de vêtements dans les bras. Henri repartit près de sa casserole en geignant et Lucy fit comprendre à la serpentarde que c'était tout à fait normal.

"Alors les filles, vous avez une idée de ce que vous allez faire aujourd'hui ?"

"Je penses qu'il faudrait faire d'abord la tournée des magasins avec Pansy." dit Hermione en servant un bol de céréales à la serpentarde qui observa les grains de riz soufflés d'un œil perplexe. Puis elle en prit une cuillère et l'enfourna dans sa bouche avant d'être agréablement surprise : pour un truc qui faisait penser à des crottes de lapins, c'était pas mauvais. Elle finit son bol avec enthousiasme et suivit Hermione dans sa chambre pour se changer, se coiffer et aussi faire la liste de ses vêtements à acheter. Puis elle redescendirent et montèrent aussitôt dans la voiture avec la mère d'Hermione au volant.

Deux heures plus tard, elles revenaient avec le coffre plein et une serpentarde exténuée. Au départ, elle avait voulu prendre le strict nécessaire pour ne pas trop s'imposer dans leurs comptes en banque mais Lucy avait fermement insisté pour que sa garde robe soit refaite en entier et avait en conséquence prit une dizaine d'exemplaire de chaque catégorie de vêtements qui manquaient à Pansy, c'est-à-dire presque tous. Puis il avait fallu tout essayé et donner ses impressions à la mère et à la fille, chose qu'elle n'était pas habituée à faire. Avant, sa mère lui faisait essayer des tenues parfois insupportables et si elle faisait assez "Sang pur" dedans, elle les achetait et Pansy n'avait pas son mot à dire dans l'histoire. Donc, malgré le fait qu'elle s'écroulait maintenant de fatigue, durant les deux heures pendant lesquelles elle avait pu acheter exactement ce qu'elle voulait sans craindre une quelconque punition, elle s'était rendue compte à quel point elle était libre à présent. Les paupières lourdes, elle aida à décharger les paquets pour les mettre dans le salon puis, Hermione étant toujours d'humeur taquine, elle se fit pousser sur le canapé trop confortable pour qu'elle trouve le courage de se lever. Elle commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil tandis que Lucy et Hermione s'informaient de l'avancement du repas quand des coups secs à la fenêtre la réveillèrent brutalement. Deux hiboux tapaient contre la vitre et semblaient essayer d'être chacun le premier à pénétrer dans la maison, donc à être lu. Trouvant la force de s'arracher de son confort mérité, la serpentarde ouvrit la fenêtre et se fit assaillir par les deux hiboux sous le regard calculateur de Pattenrond qui semblait essayer de déterminer lequel des deux allait finir dans son estomac. Tandis que Hermione, attirée par le vacarme, déboulait dans la pièce, Pansy prit la première lettre à portée de main et la décacheta rapidement.

_Pansy, si un hibou du ministère avec une lettre pour toi se ramène chez Hermione, ne le laisses pas rester. Envoie lui des objets dans la tronche s'il le faut mais il ne doit en aucun cas rester plus de cinq minutes, Ombrage a appris que tu n'étais pas chez tes parents et va pister le hibou pour te retrouver, alors fais vite !_

_Kami_

Le visage blême, la jeune fille tendit l'enveloppe à Hermione qui la lut d'un œil tandis que l'autre essayait de lire l'autre lettre à travers l'enveloppe. Mais même si elle ne put saisir l'intégralité du texte, elle reconnut les noms en formule d'appel et en signature : Pansy Parkinson et Dolores Ombrage. Une décharge d'adrénaline dans les veines, elle se retourna vivement et vit son précieux chat adoré sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

"Pattenrond ! Attaque !" cria-t-elle en pointant le hibou du ministère du doigt. Aussitôt le matou bondit en avant et ne manqua que de peu le volatile qui s'enfuit à tire d'aile hors de cette maison de fou. À quelques dizaines de kilomètres de là, une équipe du ministère avec à sa tête Ombrage réapparut en plein milieu d'un champ et celle-ci pesta. Normalement, le hibou aurait dû servir de point d'arrivée dès qu'il était arrivé à destination mais pour une raison inconnue, il était reparti peu de temps après, peut être avait il été forcé de quitter les lieux. L'ensemble de l'équipe pesta contre cette perte de temps et rebroussèrent chemin tandis qu'Ombrage songeait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle puisse remettre la jeune Parkinson dans le droit chemin.

Du côté des Grangers, les parents s'étaient joints à la situation et après un temps de réflexion, décidèrent de ne plus accepter de hiboux pour le moment. Hermione mit tout de même les Weasley au courant en leur demandant de faire passer les message, comme ça les seuls hiboux qui viendraient ici seraient ceux du ministère et Pattenrond se ferait une joie de les attaquer à vue.

**12 square Grimmauld, environ une heure plus tard.**

Harry montait les marches de l'escalier qui le menait à sa chambre d'un pas lourd et fatigué. Fidèle à ses habitudes, Mrs Weasley l'avait littéralement gavé à lui faire exploser la panse. Heureusement qu'il y avait eu le hiboux d'Hermione pour faire diversion. Au souvenir du contenu, une vague d'irritation le remplit, Ombrage ne perdait vraiment pas de temps pour emmerder ses amies… une minute, Par… Pansy ? Une amie ? Il resta figé dans l'escalier une trentaine de seconde avant de secouer la tête et de reprendre sa montée. Moui, si on s'en tenait à l'adage "L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami" alors oui, les quatre serpentards étaient ses amis même s'il préférait se faire arracher tout les ongles plutôt que de l'avouer à voix haute. Pour en revenir à l'actualité dans la maison, Sirius semblait s'ennuyer toujours autant mais les nouvelles de Poudlard, notamment la destruction du bureau d'Ombrage, effacèrent toute trace de mauvaise humeur pour au moins une, voire deux bonnes semaines. Il avait aussi tiré une drôle de tête en l'entendant parler de Malfoy en des termes positifs mais avait fini par reprendre ces mêmes termes quand il apprit que c'était justement le serpentard qui avait mit le feu au bureau. Du coup, le très anti-serpentards Sirius Back commença à apprécier quatre prétendus enfants de mangemorts, proposant même comme idée folle qu'ils viennent ici si jamais le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Harry avait fini son ascension et avait posé sa main contre la poignée de la porte quand un bruit étouffé le fit se retourner. Intrigué, il remonta discrètement jusqu'à la source du bruit et fut stupéfait de voir Kamina allongée sur le lit en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Depuis la gare, la vampire avait gardé une petite mine et même Tonks ne parvint pas à la dérider. L'ex auror opta pour la retraite en voyant que Kamina était très irritable quand elle était déprimée et dut se résigner à laisser son amie se morfondre à l'écart avant que celle-ci ne monte dans sa chambre pour y pleurer depuis apparemment une bonne vingtaine de minute. Hésitant sur la conduite à tenir, Harry resta sur le seuil de la chambre quelques minutes puis se décida en avançant. Tout à son deuil, la vampire ne fit pas attention et sursauta violemment quand Harry posa une main sur son épaule, révélant un visage trempé de larmes avec quelques traces de maquillage, le restant s'étant déversé sur les draps. Contrairement à ses habitudes, elle n'essaya même pas de conserver les apparences et obligea Harry à s'allonger à côté d'elle en lui prenant les bras. Le Survivant resta quelques minutes silencieux à serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras, puis celle-ci se mit à parler.

"Je… t'aime bien… Harry." réussit elle à articuler au milieu de ses sanglots et le gryffondor resserra son étreinte.

"Moi aussi, je t'aime bien. T'es un peu désespérante par moment mais je t'aime bien quand même."

"Mais moi, je veux pas que tu meures !" s'exclama-t-elle en le serrant si fort qu'Harry crut entendre quelques craquements sourds au milieu de sa confusion.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"

"Je crois… je suis maudite. À chaque fois que je m'attache à quelqu'un, il finit par mourir tandis que je continue à vivre. Ma mère, Amanda, Eileen et des tas de gens que tu connais pas… je veux pas que tu meures !" sanglota-t-elle contre le sweat de Harry.

"… Je vais mourir, Kamina." cette dernière releva brusquement la tête, une lueur paniquée dans les yeux qu'Harry s'empressa de faire disparaître. "Dans trois heures, en me fracassant la tête contre la baignoire ou dans cent sept ans pendant mon sommeil. Mourir un jour, c'est une certitude pour presque tout le monde. Je ne connais pas toute ta biographie mais je sais certaines choses, notamment que pour Amanda et Eileen, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'y es pour rien."

"Mais c'est…"

"Merde ! Ce… n'est… pas… ta… faute !" articula-t-il en ponctuant chacun de ses mots d'une pression de l'index sur le sternum de Kamina. "Amanda a été attaquée par une meute de loups-garous et Eileen s'est faite manipulée par Ombrage. Peu importe dans quel sens on retourne le problème, la conclusion resta la même : tu n'y es pour rien ! Et si tu recommences à protester, je vais devoir devenir insultant."

"Mais je…"

"La ferme !" s'écria Harry en balisant intérieurement, il était tout de même en train de gueuler sur une vampire âgée de plus de quatre cent ans. "C'est comme ça que tu réagis ? Et elles sont passées où, toutes tes belles paroles et tes résolutions ? Tu prêches aux autres un truc que tu crois même pas, ben putain, elle est belle la sagesse."

"Que… qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?"

"JE VEUX QUE TU CRIES !" hurla-t-il. "Que tu me frappes, que tu casses des meubles, que tu essaies de me tuer à la rigueur. Je veux t'entendre dire que ta vie n'est pas totalement moche, que tu as des amis et un amoureux !"

"Alors selon toi, j'ai pas le droit de faire mon deuil ?" s'énerva-t-elle. Bon phase un terminée, elle se reprend en main. Maintenant phase deux, éviter de s'en prendre plein la tronche.

"Je dis pas ça, bien sur que tu dois faire ton deuil ! Mais c'est pas en devenant une larve amorphe que tu honoreras leurs mémoires !"

"Ah ouais ? Et tu crois que j'ai quoi comme…"

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?" demanda Max en fronçant les sourcils. Trop heureux de l'occase présente, Harry s'enfuit dans l'escalier en lui criant de se démerder tout seul maintenant. À sa grande surprise, Sirius l'attendait en bas, un sourire en coin, le dos au mur et les bras croisés.

"T'as vachement mûri, Harry. D'abord tu aides à corrompre la bande à Malfoy, puis tu résous une crise de larmes, James et Lily seraient fiers de toi. J'étais un peu pareil à ton âge : toujours les mots pour réconforter… enfin, mon but secret était bien sur de les attirer dans mon lit mais bon…"

"Sirius !"

"Quoi ? À ton âge, on a ses hormones qui travaillent, c'est normal. Ne me dis pas que t'as pas de vue sur des filles à Poudlard ?"

"Ben tu sais, avec Voldemort qui veut ma peau, c'est pas comme si j'avais le temps d'y penser." avoua-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

"Roooohhh, tout de suite l'excuse facile." lança Sirius en souriant. "Allez, promets moi d'essayer d'en courtiser ne serait ce qu'une dans le mois."

Il allait se remettre à parler lorsqu'une série de gémissements s'échappèrent de la chambre à l'étage. Les deux sorciers se regardèrent en ronds de flan, puis un juron en français plus tard, la porte de la chambre claqua et Sirius s'adossa au mur en souriant.

"Eh ben ça va, elle reprend du poil de la bête." dit il tandis que Tonks arrivait.

"Sirius, Harry, quoi de neuf ?"

"Eh, tu sais pas la nouvelle, cousine ? Harry a réussi à faire sortir ton amie de sa crise de larmes et là, elle est en train de subir une étreinte passionnée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

"Sérieux ? La vache Harry, déjà que je t'aimais bien avant, là je t'adore. Tu veux m'épouser ?" demanda-t-elle en riant.

"Ça serait avec grand plaisir mais je sais que tu ne me portes pas ce genre de sentiments, je te rassure c'est aussi mon cas. Tu devrais aller faire ce genre de déclaration à Remus." répondit il en souriant. Sirius fit alterner ses yeux exorbités entre la loup garou et son filleul avant de sourire en grand.

"T'es amoureuse de Lunard ? Et pourquoi je suis probablement le dernier au courant dans cette baraque ?"

"Parce que t'as pas demandé, tout simplement." répondit Harry en partant pour la salle à manger

**Maison des Granger, même moment.**

Pansy montait l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre dans l'espoir de faire une sieste. Hermione avait eu raison, la cuisine de son père était vraiment juste en dessous de celle de Poudlard. Elle passait devant la chambre des parents à Hermione et se reprit en se disant que désormais, c'était aussi _ses _parents. Elle passa donc devant la chambre de ses nouveaux parents et fut intriguée en entendant de la musique qui sonnait agréablement à son oreille. Intriguée, elle poussa discrètement la porte de la chambre et vit Henri allongé sur le lit, les yeux fermés à écouter la musique d'un air extatique. À pas de loup, elle s'approcha de la chaîne hifi, mais pour elle c'était juste la grosse boite qui émettait la musique, et lut le nom du groupe sur l'unique boite de CD présente. Le nom ne lui dit rien mais elle ne s'en étonna pas, ce n'est pas comme si elle suivait de près l'actualité musicale moldue.

"Tu aimes ?" la serpentarde sursauta violemment et se retourna, prête à se confondre en excuses, mais Henri n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux.

"Hermione et ma femme n'aime pas ce groupe. Donc ça fait quelques années que je l'écoute seul dans cette chambre alors je sais parfaitement quand quelqu'un rentre… sinon tu aimes ?" expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme où ne perçait aucune forme de colère. Perdue, la jeune fille s'assit sur le bord du lit, bercée par le rock qui continuait d'affluer dans ses oreilles.

"Vous… vous ne m'en voulez pas ? D'être entrée dans votre chambre ?"

"Non, bien sur que non. Si je ne voulais pas que tu rentres, j'aurais fermé la porte à clef. Dis toi bien que si une pièce n'est pas fermée à clef, c'est que tu peux y entrer… sinon tu aimes ?"

"Euh… oui, c'est plutôt sympa."

"Aaaaaahhh, content de te l'entendre dire. Tu fais un bond de géant dans l'estime pourtant haute en laquelle je te porte. Vas y, allonges toi et laisse toi porter par le génie de ce groupe de légende !" consciente qu'il exagérait quand même un peu, Pansy s'exécuta sans broncher et se laissa transporter au gré des accords de guitare, des percussions de la batterie et de la voix du chanteur qui dégageait un petit quelque chose de spécial.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'Hermione lisait un livre sur les runes particulièrement complexe, et donc particulièrement savoureux pour la gryffondor, la serpentarde passa à côté d'elle en chantonnant l'air de sa nouvelle chanson fétiche. Air qu'Hermione ne mit qu'une demi seconde à reconnaître.

"Ola, ola, une petite seconde… où t'as entendu cette chanson ?"

"Ben, dans la chambre de ton père, pourquoi ?"

"Oh non c'est pas vrai… MAMAN ! PAPA RECOMMENCE AVEC LES STONES !" cria-t-elle à l'étage. Une dizaine de seconde plus tard, les deux parents se coursaient à l'étage tandis qu'Hermione replongeait dans son livre en grommelant.

"Euh excuse moi, mais c'est quoi le problème avec ce groupe ?" demanda la serpentarde qui se demandait la raison d'une action aussi radicale.

"Hum, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant. Mon père est un fan inconditionnel des Rolling Stones et essaie de convertir le plus de monde possible. Ma mère m'a souvent raconté que quand j'étais encore bébé, il essayait de m'en faire écouter en douce pour que j'apprécie quand j'aurais été grande."

"Ah, effectivement… mais si jamais il se trouvait que j'aime bien ?" questionna Pansy.

"Alors ton cas est désespéré. Enfin bon, ptêt que maintenant qu'il s'est trouvé une autre fan avec qui s'éclater, il va enfin nous lâcher la grappe à moi et à ma mère." répondit Hermione en replongeant dans son livre. L'ambiance du dîner était largement plus détendue, notamment parce que la serpentarde bavardait beaucoup plus et semblait beaucoup plus joyeuse en discutant musique avec Henri. Le tout sans savoir que c'était aussi la même ambiance au 12 square Grimmauld.

Kamina avait fini par retrouver le sourire et était en ce moment avec Tonks en train de faire un lâcher de colombes… dans la maison et quand Molly lui avait demandé pourquoi elles n'étaient pas sorties pour faire ça en hurlant pour couvrir les rugissement de la mère de Sirius, la vampire avait juste répondu "Parce ce que ça aurait été moins fun." pour ensuite courir avec Tonks à la poursuite des piafs en riant comme une gamine. Et au milieu de tout ce merdier, Harry et ses amis observait l'agitation soudaine en souriant.

"Y a pas à dire, ça se voit quand elle est en forme." s'écria Ron en observant les colombes fuir les sorciers qui eux mêmes pestaient contre la coréenne et la métamorphomage. Un quart d'heure plus tard, tout les volatiles avaient été capturés et les deux jeunes femmes ressemblaient à deux enfants pris en faute qui durent aller faire la vaisselle pour se faire pardonner.

"J'arrive même pas à croire que je viens de punir une vampire âgée de quatre cent ans comme un enfant de dix ans." soupira Molly.

"Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Je crois que ça lui fait plaisir de se faire un peu materner comme ça, ça lui fait un peu oublier son âge." dit Max en souriant… jusqu'à ce que les deux jeunes femmes se mettent à chanter, ou plutôt à hurler des chansons radicalement différentes, vrillant les tympans des personnes proches.

"Dis Harry, t'es sûr qu'elle était déprimée cet aprèm ?" demanda Ron en se bouchant les oreilles.

"Si tu veux, je te répète ce qu'elle m'a dit et on verra après !" s'exclama Harry par-dessus la version remaniée de… de "Naaannaananaaaaaaa" par le duo Tonks/Kamina. Finalement les sorciers jugèrent plus judicieux de leur faire prendre une grosse cuite pour les faire taire, quitte à se taper leurs gueules de bois le lendemain et elles se retrouvèrent donc à pioncer toutes les deux dans le canapé, complètement saoules.


	28. Escort boy

**Pitti voyage temporel**

Chapitre 26 : Escort boy

**Grande salle de Poudlard, 1996.**

Un mois, un mois était passé depuis l'accident Eileen et la vie se passait sans accrocs notables. Ombage faisait toujours sa propagande et faisait passer un nombre incroyable de décrets, le niveau d'occlumencie de Harry commençait à devenir très raisonnable selon les dires de Snape et les trois serpentards continuaient de jouer les agents doubles au sein de la brigade inquisitoriale d'Ombrage. Trois seulement parce que Pansy avait préféré quitter ce groupe pour éviter de trop côtoyer Ombrage, l'esclandre de la rentrée avait suffit comme ça.

**Flash back**

Les élèves de Poudlard affluaient en masse devant les portes de Poudlard à la suite du week-end prolongé. Parmi les nouveaux arrivants, trois garçons de Serpentard sautaient sur leur amie pour recueillir ses impressions quant à son immersion totale dans le monde moldu, ce à quoi Pansy répondit qu'il fallait le voir pour le croire, un grand poster de Mick Jagger enroulé dans les mains. Elle avait aimé la musique moldue, beaucoup plus diversifiée que la musique sorcière -elle avait d'ailleurs été époustouflée du débit de parole de certains rappeurs-, elle s'était éclatée à regarder des films en tout genre -ses préférés restaient la trilogie Star Wars- et elle avait appréciée à leurs juste valeur le peu de sports qu'elle avait testé, notamment le golf qu'elle avait trouvé des plus reposant. Elle était justement en train d'expliquer le fonctionnement de ce dernier aux trois garçons qui apprécieraient sans doute un peu de calme dans leurs vies turbulentes quand une voix stridente l'appela.

Se retournant, elle sentit son stress monter en flèche en voyant Ombrage venir vers elle, un pseudo air bienveillant sur le visage dévoilant ses dents pointues.

"Miss Parkinson, vous allez bien ?" s'enquit elle de sa voix mielleuse, provoquant des frissons dans le dos de la serpentarde à cause du fait de s'être fait appeler par le nom des _autres _notamment. Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué avant mais Merlin ce que cette femme était hypocrite !

"On ne peut mieux, professeur." répondit elle en réassurant sa prise sur le poster qui attira la curiosité d'Ombrage. Elle tendit la main pour l'avoir et la serpentarde le lui donna à contre cœur. L'employée du ministère le déplia et poussa une exclamation de dégoût en voyant le visage du chanteur.

"Merlin qu'il est laid ! Qui est-ce, miss ?" Pansy dut se faire violence pour ne pas répliquer en élevant la voix. Mick Jagger n'était pas laid ! D'accord, il était ridé… un peu mais c'était des jolies rides, de celles qui ajoutent un charme. Au moins, ça lui prouvait qu'elle ne savait pas apprécier les jolies choses du monde moldu, comme l'avait songé Hermione.

"Un chanteur moldu, très doué dans son domaine." se contenta elle de répondre, sachant qu'exprimer son point de vue ne ferait que rendre les choses plus ardues.

"Doué ? Peuh, tout le monde sait que ces _gens_ sont bien moins doués que les musiciens sorciers."

"Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était musicien, j'ai dit qu'il était chanteur et la magie ne peut pas toujours supplanter une voix talentueuse." s'enflamma légèrement Pansy, s'attirant l'œil critique d'Ombrage. Celle-ci lui rendit son poster avec un trémoussement du nez et revint au sujet principal.

"Bref, puis je savoir pourquoi vous n'étiez pas chez vos parents ce week-end, miss ?"

"Tout simplement parce que je vis ailleurs désormais." répondit elle, une lueur de défi dans les yeux tandis que les élèves s'agglutinaient autour du groupe. Le visage d'Ombrage vira au rouge et elle manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive.

"Co… comment ? Mais… mais vous ne pouvez pas faire cela, voyons ! Vos parents se font un sang d'encre pour vous !"

"Oh que non ! Ils ne se soucient en aucune manière de moi, ils veulent juste me remettre la main dessus pour pouvoir me briser autant de fois que possible !"

"Mais… mais non voyons ! Aucun parent ne ferait ça à ses propres enfants. Qui vous a fait croire de tels mensonges ?" demanda Ombrage d'un ton inquisiteur et Pansy eut une idée qui lui parut lumineuse sur le coup en entendant le mot "mensonges".

"Oh je ne sais pas trop. Peut être depuis que je sors avec Potter que mon point de vue a changé."

La déclaration souleva une vague d'incrédulité mêlée à de l'indignation, comment Pansy Parkinson, une serpentarde de tout son être, pouvait elle sortir avec Harry Potter, gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles ? Ladite Pansy profita de l'absence d'activité cérébrale que sa déclaration avait causée chez Ombrage pour prendre ses jambes à son cou, suivies par ses amis tout aussi abasourdis que le reste du monde. Arrivés au détour du quatrième couloir, ils s'arrêtèrent et la serpentarde explosa enfin de rire.

"Vous devriez voir vos têtes ! On jurerait que vous y croyez."

"Pour notre défense, il faut savoir qu'on ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé pendant ton week-end." dit Blaise en reprenant son air naturel.

"D'accord mais tout de même : vous m'imaginez sortir avec Potter ? C'est juste pour clouer le bec à Ombrage et ça marche super bien."

"Tiens en parlant de Potter, il faudrait peut être le prévenir si tu veux que ton truc tienne le coup parce que je le connais quand même et s'il apprend ça d'un autre élève, la tête qu'il va tirer va anéantir tout soupçon de crédibilité." expliqua l'héritier Malfoy. Les trois autres acquiescèrent et se mirent en quête du Survivant avant de se rappeler de leurs parchemins enchantés.

**Fin du flash-back**

Et depuis un mois maintenant, Harry faisait semblant de sortir avec Pansy, avait Ombrage sur le dos qui le mettait en retenue plus souvent qu'à son tour tandis que Snape le mettait continuellement en garde si jamais il venait à profiter de la situation et de la jeune fille -il avait été mis au courant de la vérité par Drago. Presque personne à Poudlard n'y avait réellement cru jusqu'à ce qu'il passe un bras autour des épaules de la serpentarde sur sa demande, pour faire plus véridique avait elle dit. Il pouvait presque encore entendre les hurlements de frustration de son fan club officieux. Et il n'avait pas été épargné non plus par les deux mercenaires : dès qu'elle avait appris toute la vérité, Kamina avait éclaté de rire et ne s'était plus arrêté pendant quatre heures, maintenant elle gloussait dès qu'elle les voyait dans la même pièce et nul doute que l'histoire avait été immédiatement rapportée à Sirius qui ne pouvait envoyer de réponse à cause du fou rire. Max, quant à lui, n'avait ri _que _deux heures.

Une autre conséquence, plus positive cette fois, était que leurs amis respectifs, pas salauds, traînaient tout le temps avec eux pour rendre la tache moins difficile le tout sous les yeux pétillants de Dumbledore qui s'était rarement autant amusé, laissant lui aussi échapper quelques gloussements amusés à l'occasion. Pour l'instant, Harry beurrait ses toasts d'un œil morne en prévision de la prochaine séance de ligne spécial Ombrage en veillant à ne pas utiliser sa main gauche qui finissait de cicatriser. Quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui et il n'eut même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, la force de l'habitude.

"Salut Pansy."

"Salut Harry. T'as l'air songeur." répondit elle en lui faisant la bise. Deux conditions sine qua none qu'ils avaient dû s'imposer pour rester crédibles : s'appeler par leurs prénoms respectifs et se faire une bise un peu plus prononcée que la normale. Au début, il avait eu du mal à ne serait ce que prendre la serpentarde par la main mais heureusement, tout le monde avait mis ça sur le compte de la timidité. Puis par la suite, ils avaient su parfaire leurs comédies et maintenaient les apparences d'un couple normal à la perfection.

"Moui, je pensais que ça fait un mois tout pile que t'as annoncé à tout le monde sauf à moi qu'on sortait ensemble."

"Ouais héhé, mais tu sais, c'est à cause de…"

"Oui, oui je sais, je suis indissociable du mot mensonge." répliqua-t-il en prenant un ton presque sérieux. La serpentarde eut un petit rire puis prit son petit déj sous les regards meurtriers du fan club officieux de Harry. Tournant la tête pour voir à quel point la salle était remplie, il rencontra le regard noir d'Ombrage, il dut user de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui renvoyer un sourire éclatant, et celui critique de Snape ce à quoi il répondit d'un haussement d'épaule gêné puis soupira. Dur dur de faire semblant de sortir avec une ex-ennemie. Dans ce cas, me direz vous, pourquoi ne "rompaient" ils pas, puisque ça faisait assez longtemps qu'ils faisaient semblant pour avoir effacé tout scepticisme ? Pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, Ombrage ne semblait toujours pas digérer la nouvelle et ne se tenait éloignée de Pansy uniquement parce que cette dernière restait près de Harry, s'ils venaient à simuler une rupture, l'employée du ministère remettrait aussitôt le grappin sur la serpentarde. Ensuite en restant avec elle, Harry était sûr d'avoir une tranquillité relative et ne plus être embêté par les groupies qui voulaient profiter de sa célébrité. Fort heureusement, il avait mis quelques un de ses amis dans la confidence pour profiter de soutien, Ron, les jumeaux et Neville, Hermione étant déjà au courant.

"Yo les tourtereaux, vous pouvez venir cinq minutes ?" demanda Kamina en gloussant. Les deux élèves se regardèrent et la suivirent dans un couloir à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes où les attendaient les trois autres serpentards.

"Bien, je voudrais vous parler d'un truc à tout les cinq qui pourrait vous concerner. J'ai reçu une mission il n'y a pas longtemps et il faudrait que l'un de vous m'y accompagne." expliqua la vampire.

"Ça va consister en quoi exactement ?" demanda Drago en croisant les bras.

"Oh je vous rassure, rien de bien méchant, je dois aller récupérer des infos mais il me faut un jeune garçon pour m'accompagner. Alors qui veut m'aider ?"

"Ça se passe quand ?" demanda Blaise.

"Mercredi soir."

"Désolé je peux pas, retenue avec Ombrage." dit Harry en montrant son poing gauche.

"Moi non plus, mon devoir de potion va me prendre tout mon temps jusque là."

"J'aimerais bien, mais j'ai entraînement de quidditch ce soir là."

"Moi par contre, je suis libre." dit Théodore, s'attirant la gratitude de la vampire. Au fur et à mesure des refus, elle avait commencé à désespérer et avait craint un moment de devoir mettre d'autres élèves dans la confidence mais heureusement Théo lui avait sauvé la mise.

"Parfait, Théo tu restes avec moi un instant, les autres vous pouvez aller en cours." Les élèves partirent à leurs cour commun de DCFM, laissant Théo seul avec la jeune femme.

"Bien maintenant je vais t'expliquer ce que j'attends de toi. Tu connais les services genre escort boy ?"

"Non."

"Ah ok, c'est des gens de tout âge qui sont employés pour tenir la conversation ou animer une soirée, selon les demandes du clients, tu me suis jusque là ?"

"Oui pour l'instant ça va."

"Donc ensuite, presque dans la même clientèle on trouve la prostitution de luxe, dont tu te doutes bien du rôle. Eh bien là où on va aller, c'est pire puisque ce sont des prostitués mineurs."

"Ils… utilisent des enfants ? Mais c'est ignoble !"

"Je sais, c'est pour ça que je te le dis. Ah une autre chose encore : si jamais la mission dérape, ça peut arriver, il se peut que je sois amenée à blesser des gens, voire même les tuer. Bien sur, ce n'est qu'un cas de figure extrême mais j'aime autant te prévenir. Tu as des questions ?"

"Oui plusieurs : d'abord, qu'est-ce que je devrais faire exactement ?"

"Bonne question. Pour cette soirée, tu joueras le rôle d'un jeune prostitué. Sauf ordre contraire de ma part, tu restes à côté de moi et tu ne parles pas. Si quelqu'un te parle ou te demande quelque chose, tu ne réponds pas et tu me regardes. De même ne touches surtout à rien, il y a eu quelques morts très louches là bas… ah aussi un truc important : pour faire suffisamment crédible, je vais devoir te tripoter un peu, genre la main aux fesses. Niveau comportement, tu fais profil bas, dos rond et tête baissée. Une autre question ?"

"Oui, est ce que Max vient avec nous ?" demanda Théodore.

"Non, les seuls garçons autorisés sont les _compagnons,_ et aucun ne dépasse les dix sept ans. Si Max vient, il devra rester à au moins cinq cent mètre de la cible. On sera donc tout seuls là bas mais rassure toi, je suis suffisamment forte pour te protéger en cas de besoin."

"Oh ça je vous fais confiance mais c'est juste que j'aurais été un peu plus rassuré s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre pour couvrir nos arrières."

"J'apprécie l'attention. Bon, à mercredi dans ce cas." salua la vampire en faisant un petit signe de la main.

"Une seconde ! Qu'est-ce que je devrais mettre comme vêtements ?" demanda Théodore.

"Oh, ça euh… tu t'habilleras… comme tu t'habilles tout les jours en fait." dit Kamina en partant pour de bon. Et pendant ce temps devant la salle de DCFM, les choses étaient un peu plus compliquées pour Harry et Pansy puisqu'une foule d'élèves se pressaient autour d'eux et semblaient attendre quelque chose d'eux.

"Bon, c'est quoi le problème ?" demanda Harry en croisant les bras.

"Le problème, c'est que certains d'entre nous ont avancé l'idée que votre couple, c'est du chiqué." expliqua un gryffondor.

"Croyez ce que vous voulez, je vois pas en quoi ça nous regarde. On fait ce qu'on veut aux dernières nouvelles."

"Ok, donc nous on a notre réponse." dit le gryffondor en s'adossant au mur, un air de défi sur le visage. Harry leva les bras au ciel et s'apprêta à s'écrier ce qui leur fallait comme preuve, il n'allait pas faire l'amour à Pansy juste devant eux pour calmer leurs soupçons, aussi légitimes soient ils… quoique, l'idée avait du bon si on enlevait le public. Après tout, Pansy était une jeune fille assez jolie et… et voilà quoi, il était juste un adolescent avec les hormones en ébullition et donc trouvait la serpentarde plutôt attirante. Il s'apprêtait donc à s'énerver quand justement la deuxième concernée avec lui le tira brusquement en arrière et l'embrassa passionnément. Harry eut tout juste le temps de la voir lui faire un clin d'œil discret avant d'entendre pas mal d'exclamation dégoûtée du genre "Aawww, allez faire ça ailleurs !" même venant de ses propres amis. Puis les deux présumés amoureux un peu déboussolés reprirent leurs respirations.

"Alors ? Quelqu'un a encore quelque chose à redire ?" demanda Pansy en posant sa main sur la hanche de Harry qui eut bien du mal à ne pas sursauter. Le reste de la classe se désintéressa d'eux en grognant et Harry resserra sa nouvelle prise sur la jeune fille en voyant les regards mauvais de la plupart des serpentards. Puis Ombrage arriva et sépara le couple d'un regard noir bien placé avant de faire entrer la classe. Au moment de passer devant elle, Harry sentit sa nuque méchamment picoter et s'efforça de ne pas se retourner pour jeter son propre regard noir à Ombrage, ce dont elle le ferait amèrement regretter. Deux heures plus tard, la foule d'élèves sortaient tous de la classe en geignant, que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle, par pitié !

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent relativement calmes, sauf pour Harry qui, entre les retenues d'Ombrage, ses leçons d'occlumencie et ses devoirs, avait du mal à se reposer et était donc facilement irritable. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'il jouait la comédie avec Pansy qu'il devenait plus facile à vivre. Puis mercredi soir arriva et Théodore avala rapidement son repas avant de s'éclipser discrètement vers les grandes portes où l'attendait Kamina, vêtue d'une jolie robe bleu marine qui laissait le dos nu. Sous le choc, le serpentard ne fit pas attention et laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif, faisant légèrement rougir la vampire.

"Merci de cette l'appréciation, bon mettons nous en route. Max ne vas pas nous attendre cent sept ans !"

"Hein ? Je croyais qu'il ne venait pas ?"

"Beennn… je ne peux pas transplanner… enfin si, il y a un équivalent vampirique mais j'en suis incapable alors… voilà." dit elle en haussant les épaules. Théodore finit par la suivre et retrouva le mercenaire sur le perron.

"Bien, c'est donc toi, le malheureux qui s'est retrouvé volontaire ?" dit Max en souriant. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Max posa ses mains sur leurs épaules et transplanna aussi près que le permettait la barrière anti-transplannage.

"Bien, je vous laisse, il ne faudrait pas qu'Ombrage puisse soupçonner quelque chose. Kami, tu m'appelles dès que c'est fini." dit Max en repartant aussitôt. Kamina inspira un bon coup et commença à avancer en prenant le bras de Théodore.

"Au fait, on vous a jamais vu avec autre chose qu'un pantalon. Ça fait assez bizarre, je dois avouer."

"Ouais ben profites en parce que j'aime pas des masses les robes, je préfères les pantalons. Au moins avec, je peux faire un high kick sans que personne ne voit ma culotte !"

Le couple continua d'avancer sur environ trois cent mètres avant que des grilles en fer forgé se fassent voir. À la vue des gorilles qui gardaient l'entrée, Théo se souvint subitement des conseils et baissa la tête et se laissa guider par Kamina qui lui tirait légèrement le bras.

"C'est parfait, continue comme ça… t'es trop mignoooooonnnn !" susurra t'elle en lui pinçant les fesses d'un air malicieux. Puis elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur et donna un papier d'un geste sec au vigile qui eut un léger mouvement de recul. Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, elle reprit le bras du serpentard et s'avança dans la demeure. Au fur et à mesure des couloirs, ils rencontrèrent d'autres couples très diversifiés. Quelques rares clientes avaient tout juste dix huit ans révolus mais la plupart avaient dépassé la quarantaine et avaient plus d'un compagnon avec elles. Ils passèrent devant une salle passablement bruyante, attirant la curiosité de Théodore, et quand ils furent seuls et assez éloignés, Kamina eut juste à dire "partouze" pour que le jeune Nott comprenne. Quelques couloirs plus tard, ils déboulèrent dans une sorte de salon/bar baignant dans une lumière rouge sombre, rendant l'ambiance plus propices à quelque chose de plus prononcé qu'une main dans le cou ou un effleurement discret. Certaines clientes avaient plongé leurs mains dans le pantalon de leurs compagnons, ou ce qui faisait office de pantalons, mais d'autres les avaient littéralement mis nus pour ne pas être gênées dans leurs jeux par des barrières de tissu.

Prêtant aussi peu d'attention sur la scène qu'il en était capable, Théodore resserra ses bras sur celui de la vampire et celle modifia sa prise pour passer sa main sur les épaules du jeunes garçons. Puis elle sembla apercevoir la raison de sa venue et traversa le salon, zigzaguant entre les groupes enfiévrés. Tout aurait pu se dérouler sans accroc mais il fallut qu'une cliente, très probablement saoule au vu de sa façon de tituber, se mette en travers de leurs chemins et jette une oeillade gourmande qui faisant frissonner le serpentard qui rougit en voyant la tenue sexy à moitié débraillée.

"Il est… mignon le tien… tu me le prêtes ?" demanda t'elle en expirant tellement de vapeurs de Martini que Kamina eut l'impression d'en boire deux rien qu'en respirant son haleine. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle se laissa démonter.

"Tu es venue avec le tien, alors retournes y !"

"Mais naaaaan, nan, nan, je peux plus… il est trop défoncé." expliqua t'elle sur un ton de confidence en désignant la larve qui devait être son compagnon du soir, à deux doigts de l'overdose. "Alleeeeezzzz, fais pas ta… radiiiiinne !"

"Trois choses. Premièrement, tu casses tes jouets, qu'est ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas péter le mien ? Deuxièmement, je ne prends que pour moi et pour personne d'autre. Enfin, t'es tellement torchée que tu pourrais même pas le sentir. Maintenant, dégage !"

"Alleeeeeezzzzz… c'est juste pour un coup !" Pour toute réponse, la vampire la poussa un peu brutalement sur le canapé voisin et la femme tomba aussitôt dans un profond sommeil.

"J'ai pensé que ça n'attirerait pas les soupçons si elle venait à tomber endormie, après tout l'alcool qu'elle a bu." expliqua Théodore en montrant un petit bout de sa baguette, faisant naître un grand sourire sur les lèvres de la vampire.

"Excellente initiative, mais évite de trop l'utiliser. Le plus longtemps on garde nos atouts cachés, mieux c'est. Viens, c'est par là."

Kamina conduisit Théodore à travers le salon et se fit un peu brutale avec les clientes qui désiraient abuser du serpentard. Après quelques confrontations plus ou moins violentes, ils arrivèrent en face d'un canapé mauve où était installé une femme d'une trentaine d'année avec un jeune garçon à peine plus âgé que Théodore.

"Je me demandais bien quand tu allais arriver… chérie."

"_Chérie ? Je vais encore tomber sur une de ses conquêtes… mais elle en a combien, au juste ? Et pourquoi c'est presque tout le temps des femmes ?_" s'exclama mentalement Théodore. Loin d'avoir les mêmes doutes, Kamina s'assit en soupirant et obligea Théo à s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

"Arrête ton cirque et dis moi plutôt pourquoi tu m'as donné rendez vous dans cet… endroit."

"Ça me semblait le meilleur compromis entre ta façon de vivre et la mienne, chérie, le tout sans trop choquer ton écolier. D'ailleurs, ça se voit que ce n'est pas un compagnon, ses yeux ont encore cette étincelle si particulière. Enfin bref, je me suis dit que ces papiers pouvaient t'intéresser." dit l'informatrice en tendant une liasse de documents à la vampire qui les lut d'un oeil extrêmement attentif.

"Où t'as trouvé toutes ces infos ? On vient d'apprendre certains trucs de justesse."

"Oh, grâce à deux choses : un contact lointain mais haut placé dans les cercles mangemorts et le téléphone arabe ! Une grosse partie de ces informations ne sont que pures hypothèses mais il y a de grandes chances pour qu'elles soient fondées. Kaoru." Le jeune garçon hocha la tête sans mot dire et s'éloigna un peu pour revenir avec une enveloppe contenant divers clichés. Puis il se mit à faire un rapport d'une voix monocorde et dénuée d'émotions.

"Sur ces photos, vous pouvez voir que différents mangemorts ont recherché des informations sur les affaires ayant appartenu aux fondateurs. Et sur celles ci, on les voit très nettement entrer dans des magasins de l'allée des Embrumes et en ressortir avec différents objets que nous avons réussi à identifier comme appartenant aux fondateurs. D'après nos estimations, il lui resterait à obtenir un objet ayant appartenu à Gryffondor."

"Et donc, qu'en a-t-il fait ? De ces objets ?" demanda Kamina en reposant les photos sur la table basse

"Ça on en sait rien." reprit l'informatrice en croisant les bras. "Nos moyens sont insuffisants pour pousser notre enquête plus loin, de plus notre mission se résume simplement à l'observation dans l'ombre, enquêter encore plus près risquerait d'attirer l'attention sur nous. Tout ce que nous pouvons déduire à partir des éléments rapporté, c'est que Voldemort semble porter une adoration quasi fétichiste à ces objets. Qu'importe la magie noire qu'il a pu insuffler dans ces reliques, il doit probablement en prendre le plus grand soin. Mais qui sait, peut être que vous pourriez en apprendre plus. Mis à part cela, je vous conseillerais de veiller sur les objets connus de Gryffondor."

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, il n'y a quasiment aucun risque que Voldemort pose ses pattes sur une relique de Gryffondor." répondit Kamina d'un air suffisant, intriguant à son tour son interlocutrice.

"Comment peux tu en être aussi sûre ?"

"Après quelques recherches, il est apparu que la seule relique connue de Godric Gryffondor est son épée qui est entreposée dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Cette fameuse épée dont les gobelins l'accusent de l'avoir volé à leur roi et qui est en pur argent gobelinique. Quels que soient les projets de Voldemort de mélanger les reliques des fondateurs avec la magie noire, ce sera mission impossible avec l'épée si toutefois il en avait envie, en bon serpentard qu'il est." Théodore tourna la tête, impressionné, et vit que la tête que tirait l'informatrice valait à elle seule le fait de devoir se faire passer pour un prostitué. Elle qui était auparavant pleine de suffisance et de confiance avait maintenant les yeux comme des soucoupes, de même que son compagnon.

"Co…comment tu sais ça. Nous, c'est tout juste si on sait où elle est !"

"Ce n'est pas pour rien que je fais partie des capitaines de la Parade Noire. Apparemment nos deux systèmes de renseignement sont assez complémentaires. Bien sur ce, je m'en vais, au plaisir de se revoir."

"Ok, à plus… chérie."

"Arrête avec ça. On n'a jamais couché ensemble alors ne m'appelle pas chérie, sinon l'envie pourrait me prendre de t'étrangler avec ma natte." dit Kamina en prenant ladite natte à deux mains. Kaoru passa une main derrière son dos et Théodore resserra sa prise sur sa baguette, songeant qu'il se tenait sans doute prêt à sortir une arme. Mais l'informatrice se contenta de sourire et de lever la main pour signifier à son compagnon que la situation n'était pas grave pendant que Kamina remettait sa natte à sa place habituelle. Quinze minutes plus tard, la vampire et Théodore ressortaient du manoir.

"Au fait, votre truc de capitaine, c'est pas comme ceux de quidditch, si ?"

"Non, c'est une place dans la hiérarchie de notre agence. Notre grade est établi en fonction de notre puissance et de notre ancienneté. Et pour info, Max est lieutenant, donc juste en dessous de moi."

"Qui est en dessous de toi ?" demanda justement Max qui venait de transplanner.

"Toi, ce soir, dans notre lit. Allez hop, on rentre à la maison !"

"D'accord, mais on dépose Théo avant ?"

"Je parlais de Poudlard, crétin !"

"Ah… oui… Poudlard." dit Max en empoignant les épaules du serpentard et de sa compagne avant de transplanner pour Poudlard pour décrypter entièrement les nouvelles informations.


	29. La grotte

**Pitti voyage temporel**

Chapitre 27 : la grotte.

**Grande salle de Poudlard, 1996.**

Une ambiance morose régnait dans la grande salle en ce matin de dimanche, à cause d'Ombrage qui venait encore de faire passer un décret interdisant aux hybrides de s'approcher des élèves de Poudlard, ce qui ne concernait que Hagrid et Kamina. Le demi-géant s'était réfugié dans la Forêt interdite avec son demi-frère mais la vampire se la jouait bien plus provocatrice, passant son temps à jouer au chat et à la souris contre Ombrage pour se replier dans ses appartements ou même dans les cachots de Snape quand l'avantage lui échappait. Quelques jours auparavant, Max était parti faire analyser les récentes informations et quand Harry lui avait demandé pour combien de temps il en avait, il avait répondu environ une semaine, très irrité par la perspective d'être éloigné aussi longtemps de sa bien aimée. Avant de partir, il avait demandé à Kamina de ne pas faire trop de folie et, dans son dos, avait demandé aux pseudo amoureux de garder un œil sur elle autant que possible.

Pour l'instant, Harry mangeait son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Pansy, tout deux faisant de leurs mieux pour ne pas écouter une seule bribe du discours matinal d'Ombrage. Le Survivant allait se tourner vers son emploi du temps pour se divertir quand les parchemins enchantés des Trois B se mirent à vibrer, signe que quelqu'un avait un message à délivrer. Tout à son discours, Ombrage ne remarqua donc pas qu'une trentaine d'élèves environ regardèrent discrètement sur un parchemin tous en même temps.

"_Harry, Pansy. Kamina voudrait vous voir dans ses apparts. M'a pas dit pourquoi._" écrit Fred en faisant semblant de jouer avec Fizzy. Le gryffondor et la serpentarde durent donc attendre la fin du petit déjeuner pour s'éclipser discrètement, aidés par leurs amis. Sur le chemin, Pansy jeta de nombreux regards inquiets autour d'elle, sûrement par peur d'être suivie, songea Harry, et inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage.

"Euh… Harry, je peux te demander un truc ?"

"Oui, quoi ?"

"Eh bien… non oublie, c'est débile !"

"Pansy, tu viens d'attiser ma curiosité en commençant ta phrase avec une note presque craintive dans la voix, alors déballe ton sac avant que je ne m'imagine des trucs et pas la peine d'essayer de me parler par le regard ou par sous entendu, il est de notoriété publique que je les interprète de travers. Au pire tu seras soulagée d'un poids."

"Ok, euh… bon, je me lance, est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?"

"Euh… c'est-ce qu'on fait depuis plus d'un mois là, non ?"

"Non, je veux dire en vrai, sortir réellement ensemble."

"Oh." sous le coup de la surprise, Harry s'arrêta de marcher et regarda fixement la serpentarde qui se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, rouge comme une écrevisse et mal à l'aise. C'était sans doute son plus gros choc après avoir appris que, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, l'oncle Vernon n'était PAS raciste. Pour en revenir au problème présent, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser. C'est vrai, après tout, ils se foutaient allègrement sur la gueule il y a moins d'un an et là, elle était en train de lui demander de sortir avec elle après avoir fait semblant pendant un mois que c'était déjà le cas. Il passa cinq longues minutes à réfléchir profondément, ne s'apercevant pas que le sourire déjà fragile de Pansy se fanait à mesure que le temps passait. Puis, alors que la serpentarde avait les larmes aux bords des yeux et s'apprêtait à se réfugier dans sa chambre, le Survivant releva la tête et fit un doux sourire qui allégea considérablement le cœur de la jeune fille.

"Ok. Je suis pas trop sûr de ce que je ressens exactement pour toi, notamment à cause de la petite comédie de ce mois ci mais j'aime bien ta compagnie alors… qu'est-ce que t'as ?" demanda-t-il en apercevant enfin les yeux mouillés de Pansy. Celle-ci eut un drôle de sourire avant de se jeter au cou de Harry en éclatant de rire.

"C'est rien… bon on va voir Kamina ?" demanda-t-elle en s'accrochant au bras de Harry. Durant les cinq minutes que représentèrent le trajet jusqu'aux apparts de la vampire, le gryffondor se prit à apprécier encore plus la compagnie de la jeune fille, maintenant qu'il la voyait comme une véritable petite amie que comme une amie avec qui il jouait la comédie. Main dans la main, il passèrent la lourde porte en marbre et trouvèrent la coréenne dans le petit salon à s'exercer à la guitare. Mais quand elle les vit et qu'elle reposa sa guitare, son visage n'avait pas changé d'expression et restait toujours sérieux et assez irrité.

"Bon, on va pas perdre de temps avec des banalités inutiles et pénibles, je vais aller droit au but : Max est parti analyser de nouvelles infos et il en a pour une bonne semaine mais je n'ai pas pu boire son sang avant qu'il ne parte. Ça fait déjà quatre jours et je commence sérieusement à m'affaiblir. Donc j'ai un besoin assez urgent de sang et je me demandais si vous faisiez assez confiance pour me donner un peu du votre ?" les deux élèves la regardèrent comme si elle était devenue folle. Elle leur avait dit pas mal de fois qu'il fallait éviter qu'elle boive leur sang ou Ombrage risquait de préparer un bûcher dans l'heure.

"Mais tu…" commença Pansy, rapidement coupée par la vampire énervée.

"Je sais ce que j'ai dit ! J'ai dit qu'il fallait _éviter_ tant que c'était possible, mais si ça continue comme ça, Ombrage n'aura pas de gros problèmes pour m'arrêter dans moins de deux jours. Donc je dois savoir, est-ce que vous voulez bien m'aider ?" demanda-t-elle, tellement pressante que le couple atypique recula de deux pas, puis Harry posa une question qui l'inquiétait quand même.

"Ça va faire mal ?"

"Un peu, mais ça ne dure pas longtemps, alors ?"

"… bon d'accord." finit par céder Harry.

"Si c'est pour t'aider, je veux bien aussi." dit Pansy en abaissant un peu son col roulé. Le visage de la vampire se soulagea aussitôt de toute tension et elle enlaça les deux jeunes en se répandant en remerciements. Puis elle commença par Harry et posa ses canines sur sa carotide qui frémit sous le contact. Le Survivant eut une petite grimace de douleur quand les dents percèrent la peau mais, à cause du sang qui se vidait doucement, la zone percée perdit sa sensibilité et bientôt il ne sentit plus qu'une légère sensation de succion. Pansy lui prit la main et Harry resserra légèrement la prise pour la rassurer. Tout à son soulagement d'avoir enfin du sang qui coulait dans sa bouche, Kamina souffla de contentement et l'air expulsé par ses narines chatouilla Harry qui eut du mal à ne pas gigoter.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Kamina se souvint que Harry n'avait pas l'habitude contrairement à Max et qu'il y avait aussi Pansy. Presque à contre cœur, elle se décrocha ses canines et laissa Harry s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, pris de vertige. Sur un signe de tête, Pansy rejoignit son amie qui était déjà de bien meilleure humeur et grimaça aussi au moment de se faire mordre pour la première fois sauf que quand Kamina eut sa dose de sang, elle accompagna la jeune fille jusque dans un fauteuil, contrairement à Harry qu'elle avait laissé se démerder tout seul.

"Aaaaah, merci infiniment, vous pouvez pas savoir le poids que vous venez de m'enlever."

"Content d'avoir pu t'aider." grimaça Harry en se massant le cou.

"Ça va aller, la douleur partira dans deux heures au pire. Par contre il vous faudra au moins cinq heures pour récupérer du sang que je vous ai pris, vous devriez sans doute faire une sieste. Moi je vais aller embêter Ombrage." dit Kamina en sortant, tout sourire. Quand elle fut sortie, Pansy se leva précautionneusement de son fauteuil et préféra s'asseoir sur les jambes de Harry qui passa un bras autour de sa taille avant de s'endormir. Deux heures plus tard, deux personnes rentrèrent dans le salon et s'arrêtèrent devant le couple endormi.

"On prend une photo ?" demanda Théodore.

"Sais pas. Pansy risque de vouloir nous massacrer." songea Drago, perplexe. Finalement, l'enthousiasme du jeune Nott eut raison des scrupules de son ami et ils prirent quelques photos mais pas plus, sinon les flash répétés risquaient de réveiller Potter et d'après Granger et Weasley, rien n'était pire que Potter réveillé de force. Une fois leurs photos obtenues, ils se retirèrent et commencèrent à en placarder le plus possible sur les murs des salles communes par l'intermédiaire des autres élèves. Ce qui fait que quand Harry et Pansy se baladèrent dans les couloirs, bon nombre d'élèves vinrent les voir pour leur dire qu'ils étaient mignons quand ils dormaient. Une simple oeillade confirma leurs doutes, l'héritier Malfoy et un autre de leurs amis étaient impliqués.

Deux jours plus tard, ils s'étaient vengés d'une façon que la sensibilité des plus jeunes m'interdit de décrire et allaient assister au match de quidditch gryffondor/Serpentard. Brusquement, Harry s'arrêta pour réfléchir et un grand sourire illumina son visage tandis qu'il expliquait son idée à la serpentarde qui fut tout de suite attirée. Vingt minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils pénétraient ensemble dans les gradins de Gryffondor, ceux de Serpentard auraient été équivalents à une mise à mort, les élèves restèrent cois une trentaine de seconde avant d'éclater de rire et pour cause, Harry et Pansy venaient d'échanger leurs couleurs de maison. Ils prirent place à côté de Ron et d'Hermione et se préparèrent à un match enflammé, il y encore un peu de tension parmi les rouge et or mais elle se dissipa quand Pansy hurla comme les autres quand l'équipe de gryffondor fut nommée.

Trois heures plus tard, les élèves regagnèrent le château en parlant avec entrain du match féroce qui avait eu lieu. Même Pansy, qui n'était pourtant pas très fana de quidditch, y mettait aussi son grain de sel sous le regard amusé de Harry. En repassant dans le couloir qui menait à la salle commune des gryffondor et à la chambre de Pansy, les deux jeunes passèrent devant une salle de classe vide et furent attirés par des voix venant de l'intérieur. Intrigués, ils regardèrent depuis le couloir et reconnurent les silhouettes de Max et Kamina qui semblaient discuter avec une troisième personne que Harry finit par reconnaître au bout d'un moment, c'était l'amie vampire de Kamina, celle qui était venue au Square Grimmauld. Serpentine quelque chose.

"Bien, tu as compris l'essentiel ? Max nous emmène, on chope le machin et on se casse le plus vite possible. Question ?"

"Oui, où est ce qu'on ira exactement ?"

"Près des côtes, ici. Après interrogatoire de certaines personnes, on a su que Voldemort, étant jeune, avait passé du temps à cet endroit précis. Il y a même emmené deux de ses camarades qui ont vraisemblablement subi un sort d'amnésie. Sinon, je ne suis pas sûr que trois personnes soient suffisantes pour cette mission. À quatre ou cinq, je me sentirais mieux." expliqua Max.

"Moi aussi mais on a pas voulu mettre plus de monde sur l'affaire. Si jamais on a besoin de renforts, ils sont prêts mais ils n'ont pas envie qu'on voit quatre ou cinq Corbeaux se balader en pleine campagne anglaise… je pourrais demander à Tonks, non ? Elle sait déjà ce que nous recherchons donc pas besoin de briefings longs et chiants." suggéra Kamina.

"Hum… ok mais on fera extrêmement attention dans ce cas là, c'est quand même une planque de Voldemort qu'on va fouiller." À ces mots, Harry recula brutalement la tête, manquant de se cogner contre une Pansy livide, une planque de Voldemort ! En même temps que cette constatation, une idée fit son chemin : il devait venir avec eux, il était indispensable pour eux… mais d'abord.

"Pansy, ça te gêne de partir devant ? Je te rejoindrais."

"Tu… tu veux te joindre à eux ? Mais t'es malade !"

"Presque, Gryffondor." sourit Harry mais la tentative d'humour ne satisfit pas la jeune fille.

"Rigole pas ! C'est sans doute super dangereux et même eux ne savent pas ce qu'ils vont trouver. Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles !" s'exclama t'elle à voix basse et Harry perçut clairement l'angoisse dans sa voix. Soupirant, il prit ses mains dans les siennes et lui embrassa le front.

"Moi non plus, je ne veux pas, mais je dois y aller parce que j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait probablement leur sauver la vie." expliqua t'il et Pansy releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Harry connaissait la serpentarde et si elle faisait ça, c'est qu'elle voulait des explications.

"Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as de plus qu'eux ?"

"Plus tard. Écoute, je vais leur parler, j'irais avec eux -peut être pas ce soir- mais si je ne pars pas immédiatement, je viendrais te voir et je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir, d'accord ?" La jeune se détacha un peu de lui, réfléchissant à toute allure et elle conserva son expression inquiète quand même.

"D'accord, mais si dans six heures t'es pas revenu, je vais tout raconter à Dumbledore !"

"Je crois qu'il est au courant de ça, mais d'accord. Je t'enverrais un message si on part ce soir." dit il en tapotant son parchemin. À contre cœur, la serpentarde s'éloigna vers sa chambre et Harry soupira en poussant la porte. L'idée d'angoisser sa petite amie lui serrait le cœur horriblement. Les trois mercenaires ne l'avaient pas repéré jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse la porte de la salle.

"Que… qu'est-ce que ?" bredouilla Kamina mais Harry l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

"J'ai tout entendu. Je sais que vous allez vous rendre dans une planque de Voldemort pour y chercher quelque chose… et je viens avec vous."

"Quoi ? Non mais tu rêves ! C'est trop dangereux !" s'exclama Kamina.

"Elle a raison, Potter. On ne sait même ce qu'on va y trouver." rajouta Serpe.

"Raison de plus pour que je viennes. Ma cicatrice devient de plus en plus douloureuse au fur et à mesure que Voldemort est proche de moi ou qu'il ressent des émotions violentes. Donc s'il apprend que vous avez pénétré dans sa planque, je le saurais également et on aura le temps de s'enfuir. De plus, Max a lui-même dit qu'il préférait que vous soyez quatre ou cinq, donc si Tonks vient et moi aussi, il y aura trois sorciers, un loup garou et deux vampires pour se battre contre d'éventuels mangemorts. De toute façons, vous me connaissez et vous savez que je viendrais quand même, alors ?" Max le regarda un instant, le regard perçant, avant de soupirer et d'acquiescer.

"Bon très bien. Mais tu prends ton éclair de feu et si la situation échappe à notre contrôle, tu t'enfuis, Ok ?"

"Ok, on part quand ?"

"Maintenant alors fonce chercher ton balai, on t'attend devant la cabane d'Hagrid." Le Survivant ne perdit pas un instant et courut le plus vite possible jusqu'à son dortoir. Ombrage l'avait peut être interdit de quidditch mais elle aurait sans doute mieux fait de lui confisquer son balai. Devant le tableau de la salle commune l'attendait Pansy qui faisait les cent pas.

"Alors ?" demanda-t-elle en croisant les doigts.

"Je pars maintenant, juste le temps de prendre mon éclair de feu et je les rejoins." s'écria-t-il en s'engouffrant dans la salle commune pour ressortir vingt secondes plus tard, son balai sur l'épaule.

"Harry, attend !" Harry allait lui demander quoi d'une manière assez pressée mais il ne dit rien parce que la jeune fille l'avait brutalement embrassé, les mains tremblantes. Conscient malgré tout de la panique de la serpentarde, il répondit au baiser en lui frottant le dos pour la rassurer.

"Tout ira bien, ils m'ont fait promettre de m'enfuir au moindre danger."

"Fais attention quand même, d'accord ?" demanda Pansy en séchant ses larmes du revers de la main. Harry l'embrassa encore et se remit à courir à toute allure en hurlant qu'il ferait attention. En arrivant devant la cabane, il vit que les mercenaires l'attendait comme prévu et qu'il ne semblait pas encore impatients, il avait sans doute fait très vite. Max envoya un patronus en forme de loup au Square Grimmauld et Harry fronça les sourcils.

"On m'avais dit que ton patronus était une chauve souris, alors pourquoi c'est un loup maintenant ?"

"En fait, mon patronus oscille entre deux formes corporelles : le loup et la chauve souris."

"Hé mais ce sont les formes animales d'un vampire, non ?" s'exclama Serpe en ouvrant grand les yeux.

"Exactement. En fait, il s'agit des animaux en lesquels je suis supposée être capable de me transformer mais, pour une raison que j'ignore, je suis incapable d'opérer la moindre métamorphose." expliqua Kamina en regardant le loup argenté s'éloigner, une lueur de frustration dans les yeux. Ils n'eurent qu'à attendre quelques minutes avant que Tonks ne sorte des buissons, les cheveux un peu ébouriffés et baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

"Désolée, je m'étais déjà endormie, la pleine lune est pour bientôt."

"Pas grave. Tu pourrais prendre Harry avec toi en transplannage ? Je crains de ne pas être suffisamment puissant pour transplanner avec trois personnes en bagages."

"Ok pas de problèmes." répondit Tonks en baillant une nouvelle fois. Elle fit un léger signe de la main à Harry, qui répondit, avant de se lancer un sort de réveil qui la sortit instantanément des brumes de la somnolence. Puis elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du Survivant et quand celui-ci se vautra lamentablement par terre après s'être mal réceptionné à l'atterrissage, il jura qu'à moins de maîtriser le transplannage jusqu'au bout des ongles, il n'utiliserait plus jamais ce moyen de transport.

Ses premières sensations furent d'entendre la vagues frapper contre une paroi rocailleuse en même que des effluves d'ions emplissaient ses narines. Il se releva et constata avec dépit qu'il était le seul à être tombé. Par contre, les deux vampires semblaient particulièrement mal à l'aise sans qu'il parvienne à savoir pourquoi et ça ne concernait qu'elles puisque Tonks avait l'air parfaitement détendue.

"Bon, restez là vous quatre, je vais faire du repérage." dit Max en sortant une boussole magique. Tonks essaya de faire la conversation pour mettre les deux vampires plus à l'aise et ces dernières firent de leurs mieux pour répondre autre chose que "oui", "non" ou "hnn". Max mit finalement fin à l'exercice en revenant, la mine soucieuse.

"Bon j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne, c'est que le chemin jusqu'à la planque ne pose pas de problème particulier, la mauvaise…"

"On va devoir nager ?" demanda Kamina avec la voix tellement tremblante que Harry comprit immédiatement que c'était littéralement une supplique pour que Max démente.

"Hélas. Désolé les filles mais on va devoir plonger." dit Max d'un air réellement désolé.

"Euh… excusez moi mais je ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe." bredouilla Harry. Ce fut Tonks qui entreprit de tout expliquer tandis que Max essayait de calmer la panique naissante des deux vampires.

"Laisse moi t'expliquer : les vampires, sans aucune exception, souffre d'hydrophobie aiguë. Prendre une douche ou un bain, aucun problème; une piscine, ils commencent à être mal à l'aise mais ça va encore. Mais si tu les balances en pleine mer ou même dans un lac sans qu'ils n'aient pied ou qu'ils ne voient leurs jambes, ils seront paralysés de terreur et couleront comme des pierres."

"Exactement et je rajouterais qu'une bonne partie se mettent aussi à se débattre comme des diables. C'est pourquoi, Kamina, Serpentine, vous allez mettre ça." dit Max en tendant deux ensembles cache yeux/casque antibruit que les vampires s'empressèrent de mettre et cela fit bizarre pour Harry de voir Kamina n'essayer même pas de se donner un air décontracté. Des deux, ce fut elle qui fut la plus pressée pour enfiler les protections en grommelant "J'aime pas la mer, j'aime pas la mer, j'aime pas la mer"

Puis, quand les vampires parurent un peu plus calmes mais quand même tendues à cause des embruns qui s'infiltraient dans leurs narines, Max guida le groupe en les prenant chacune par la main jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte. Arrivé sur place, Harry songea que n'importe quel élève de Poudlard aurait au mieux un léger début de panique en voyant la tête des rochers qu'ils devaient éviter.

"Ne fais pas cette tête, Harry. On va suivre le cordage contre la roche, là. Tonks, tu prends Serpentine avec toi, moi je prends Kami."

Plissant les yeux, le survivant se rendit compte qu'une personne était venue en repérage apparemment et avait posé une corde contre la pierre qui menait jusqu'à l'intérieur de la grotte. La partie la plus amusante et aussi un peu triste fut quand Kamina se jeta dans les bras de Max dès qu'une vague la frappa, idem pour Serpe. Harry suivit les deux couples en essayant de ne pas trop boire la tasse dans l'eau glacée et faisant abstraction des gémissements de peur des deux femmes. Heureusement, ils ne nagèrent pas longtemps et, la corde aidant, ils arrivèrent vite fait devant une paroi rocheuse trop lisse pour être normale. Le point positif fut que les deux vampires furent bien plus calmes en sortant de l'eau. Max s'avança, baguette en main et marmonna de nombreux sorts contre la paroi tandis que Tonks s'ébroua comme un chien avant de se rappeler de l'existence de sorts de séchage. Après un long moment que les vampires mirent à disposition pour se calmer, le français revint en une exclamation de soulagement, comme quand on trouve enfin la réponse.

"Bien, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je sais comment entrer." L'ex-auror, qui s'était assise par terre, se releva et Max s'entailla le bras pour projeter un peu de son sang sur le mur qui s'ouvrit. Le tableau à l'intérieur ne fut pas pour rassurer les deux vampires : une sorte d'immense lac noir s'étendait sous une immense cavité souterraine et même le lumos de Tonks ne parvint pas à voir le fond de l'eau à leurs pieds.

"Je ne veux pas y aller !" s'exclama Kamina, la voix à nouveau tremblante.

"Ne t'en fais pas, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui va nous aider à traverser." dit Max en semblant chercher quelque chose à tâtons dans la semi obscurité, les yeux fermés. Sa main sembla se refermer sur quelque chose d'invisible et Harry poussa une légère exclamation d'incrédulité quand une énorme chaîne cuivrée apparut dans ses mains. Le mercenaire tira dessus avec l'idée que ce qu'elle retenait était très lourd. Aussi faillit il se retrouver sur le cul lorsque la chaîne s'avéra être très légère, révélant une grande barque en cuivre d'apparence miteuse et Harry songea avec très peu d'enthousiasme qu'il aurait peut être dû rester à Poudlard, bien tranquille avec Pansy.

"Bien, la barque ne semble pas prendre plus de deux personnes alors voilà comment on va faire : je vais monter avec Tonks et pendant qu'on traverse, nous vous ferons léviter au dessus de nous jusqu'à destination, Ok ?"

"Je pourrais vous suivre avec mon balai, ça ferait moins de personnes à faire léviter." proposa Harry.

"Très bien, tu rattraperas Kami ou Serpe si jamais il se passe quelque chose." dit Max en montant dans la barque avec Tonks. Harry les regarda s'éloigner et s'apprêta à s'envoler pour les suivre, histoire de se rendre compte de la distance, quand Kamina l'appela malgré son casque.

"Harry, ne vole pas trop haut. J'ai peur de l'eau alors sois prêt à me rattraper si besoin est." demanda elle d'une voix bien trop tremblante que Harry n'avait jamais entendu ou même imaginé sortant de sa bouche. Puis les deux vampires s'élevèrent au dessus du sol en tremblant à l'idée de la surface d'eau sombre qu'elles allaient traverser. Harry décida de leur coller aux fesses, qu'elles avaient fort jolies par ailleurs, et aussitôt se flagella mentalement. Si jamais Pansy venait à apprendre cette pensée, il était mort.

"Ça va par chez toi, Harry ?" demanda Max et la réponse sortie inconsciemment.

"Jolies fesses… merde !" se reprit Harry sous l'œil hilare de Tonks et celui meurtrier du mercenaire mais les deux sorciers gardèrent tout de même leurs concentrations intactes pour ne pas laisser tomber les vampires dans l'eau sombre où semblaient dériver quelques formes blanchâtres. Rouge pivoine, le Survivant essaya de trouver une autre occupation et fixa un peu plus précisément les formes dans la flotte et se rendit compte avec effroi qu'elles avaient l'air humaines.

"Euh Max ? C'est quoi ces choses dans l'eau ?"

"… Des inferi." répondit le mercenaire et Tonks brisa sa concentration en émettant un glapissement de terreur. En un quart de seconde, Harry avait déjà rattrapé par le bras Serpentine avant qu'elle ne commence à tomber. Bien évidemment, la vampire gigota vivement en sanglotant de panique et se calma un peu en se sentant reprendre de l'altitude, grâce à Tonks qui s'était reprise en s'excusant. Par mesure de précaution, Harry se mit entre les deux vampires et les prit par le bras pour les rassurer et prendre davantage de précautions. Comme il s'y était attendu, elles s'accrochèrent à ses bras à lui faire mal et restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce que la barque se posa sur une minuscule plage avec une sorte d'autel en son centre. Les deux jeunes femmes se tendirent en se sentant descendre mais se détendirent en sentant la terre ferme sous leurs pieds. Aussitôt, elles se débarrassèrent de leurs caches mais ne les jetèrent pas pour autant.

"Je déteste ça !" s'écria Kamina, furibonde. "Pour le retour, on verra comment on fera mais je préfère largement monter avec Harry que de retenter ça."

"On verra. Pour l'instant, occupons nous du présent." dit Max en marchant vers l'autel.

Voilà, désolé pour le retard mais j'ai trouvé un boulot à une demi heure de chez moi et je n'embarque mon ordi qu'un jour sur deux, ça ralentit donc mon rythme d'écriture.


	30. à boire

-1**Pitti voyage temporel**

Chapitre 28 : à boire.

**Grotte de Voldemort, 1996.**

Le groupe était maintenant devant l'autel qui répandait une lumière verdâtre des plus menaçantes. Tandis que Kamina et Serpentine se frictionnaient les bras pour faire partir les frissons, Max se pencha vers le liquide et aperçut le médaillon de Serpentard dans le fond. Il essaya de le prendre à la main sans trop y croire et avec raison puisque le liquide sembla se durcir pour empêcher la main de passer. Pris d'une question subite, il en recueillit quelques gouttes avec sa baguette et les porta à sa bouche pour recracher le tout aussitôt.

"Hum, c'est ce que je craignais. Il va falloir boire ça, bon venez tous ici. Voilà ce qu'il va se passer : moi, Kami et Serpe, on va boire ça et si jamais on ne peut plus physiquement ou qu'on ne veut plus…"

"On prendra votre place ?" demanda Tonks.

"Pas du tout. Si jamais on n'arrive plus à la boire par nous même, vous devrez nous obliger à la boire mais vous ne devez pas la boire vous-même."

"Et pourquoi ça ?" grinça Tonks, agacée à l'idée d'être aussitôt mise sur le côté. D'accord elle avait sacrément morflé il y a peu mais elle allait parfaitement bien aujourd'hui lors pourquoi le monde entier se sentait il obligé de la surprotéger ?

"Parce que si cette potion nous mets hors d'état de combattre, il faut quelqu'un pour nous faire sortir. Harry est peut être fort mais pas assez pour protéger trois personnes inconscientes, quatre si tu participes. De plus il ne sait pas transplanner, contrairement à toi. On ne te mets pas à l'écart, Tonks : tu es, avec Harry, l'assurance que nous ressortirons tous d'ici vivants et entiers. Mais pour cela, vous devez nous promettre que vous nous forcerez à la boire si nous n'en sommes plus capables."

"Je… je ne le promettrais que si vous m'assurez que ce truc ne vous tuera pas !" s'exclama Harry.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, il suffit de connaître un peu le personnage pour savoir qu'il ne compte tuer personne avec ça : Voldemort aime faire souffrir et voir ses ennemis affaiblis devant ses yeux mais le fait de tuer à distance et sans qu'il le sache ne lui apporterait aucune satisfaction. Alors ? Vous promettez ?"

"Je… d'accord, je le ferais." soupira Tonks, suivie par Harry. Les trois mercenaires se retournèrent vers le socle et Max plongea un des trois mugs fraîchement invoqués dans le liquide. Ils burent chacun à tour de rôle et, si Max et Serpe n'eurent qu'une légère mimique dégoûtée après avoir fini leurs tasses, Kamina eut carrément une grimace de douleur et eut bien du mal à finir sa tasse. Mais elle insista tout de même pour continuer. Au fil des gorgées avalées, Max et Serpe eurent du mal à rester maîtres d'eux même et l'état de Kamina empira encore plus vite. À la cinquième tasse, et alors que le niveau était descendu d'un quart, elle s'écroula par terre et s'accrocha comme une damnée au socle en répétant qu'elle devait boire aussi, tel un mantra pour continuer d'avancer. Max eut une moue de pitié mais la potion avait déjà bien altéré son jugement et il continua à boire sans faire attention au reste de la scène. Harry se tourna vers Tonks et vit que celle-ci serrait les poings à se les faire saigner pour ne pas arrêter son amie, elle avait promis maintenant elle devait honorer sa promesse.

"On a plus le choix, hein Tonks ?"

"Ouais, on ne peut plus reculer." grogna l'ex auror.

"T'as qu'à la tenir, je la ferais boire." proposa le Survivant. Apparemment, boire cette potion relevait de la torture et Tonks n'aurait sans doute pas supporté de faire du mal à une amie aussi proche. Harry remplit une coupe du liquide verdâtre et posa le récipient sur les lèvres de la vampire qui en but la moitié pour recracher l'autre en convulsion de douleur. Tonks passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux de son amie et lui murmura des paroles apaisantes pour l'aider à se calmer tandis que la vampire commençait doucement à les supplier.

"Arrêtez, arrêtez ça. Je ne veux plus boire. Je vous en prie."

"Il… il faut boire Kamina. Tout ira bien, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer." mentit Tonks, les yeux brillants. Plus les gorgées se succédèrent et plus Kamina eut du mal à garder le peu de lucidité qui lui restait, de même que les deux autres mercenaires mais à un niveau moindre. Elle essaya même de se débattre pour s'enfuir de la grotte, chose qu'elle aurait pu faire aisément avec sa force et vu qu'elle avait littéralement oublié sa phobie de l'eau si Harry ne l'avait pas étranglée pour réduire sa force.

Bientôt, Max et Serpentine ne furent plus non plus capables de boire par eux même et les deux sorciers durent les faire boire et leur mentir à tour de rôle pour que le socle continue à se vider. Quand il ne resta plus qu'un quart de potion à boire, Kamina se mit à sangloter en appelant sa mère avant de tomber inconsciente après une dernière gorgée et Max n'était pas non plus au mieux puisqu'il commençait à halluciner ce qui semblait être l'un de ses plus mauvais souvenir.

"Non, non… NON ! N'APPROCHEZ PAS ! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ ! JE NE VOULAIS PAS ! LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLE !" hurla le français en pointant sa baguette vers un point invisible.

"Bois ça, Max. ça les fera partir." mentit Harry en tendant une coupe que Max s'empressa d'avaler avant d'hurler de douleur. Tonks avait presque autant de mal à faire boire Serpentine dont l'état devenait plus préoccupant que Max. La respiration de la jeune fille était devenue irrégulière et sifflante, ce qui alarma la lycanthrope quand elle remarqua que la vampire avait justement recommencé à respirer. Quelques coupes plus tard, elle tomba à son tour inconsciente.

"J'espère sincèrement que Max avait raison à propos de la dangerosité de cette chose. Je ne supporterais pas d'être responsable de leurs morts." dit Tonks en caressant les cheveux de Kamina pour essayer de la calmer entre deux rictus de douleur.

"On ne peut que leur faire confiance sur ce coup là." répondit Harry en faisant boire une autre coupe au mercenaire. Pris d'une intuition subite, il remplit une autre coupe mais, eu lieu de la faire boire, la déversa par terre. Maintenant que le fait d'enlever une coupe pleine faisait sensiblement baisser le niveau, il pouvait voir s'il n'avait pas besoin de continuer à la faire boire et ainsi, éviter de peut être tuer les trois mercenaires. Le niveau reprit sa place d'avant qu'il déverse la coupe par terre mais cela donna une idée à Tonks.

"Attends, Harry. Remplis une autre coupe mais verse la dans ça." ordonna-t-elle en faisant apparaître un grand récipient en verre. Mitigé, le Survivant s'exécuta quand même et son scepticisme se transforma en profond soulagement quand le liquide resta dans le récipient et ne retourna pas dans l'autel. Les deux sorciers poussèrent un grand cri de joie et éclatèrent de rire en s'enlaçant. Galvanisés par leur petite découverte, ils redoublèrent d'ardeur pour mettre le peu de liquide qui restait dans le récipient.

"Pourquoi on y a pas pensé avant ?" demanda Harry, complètement ahuri et surexcité en même temps, ce qui était une combinaison assez rare.

"Parce qu'on a laissé Max réfléchir seul. Il est intelligent mais, tout sorcier puissant qu'il soit, il ne peut pas penser à tout." répondit Tonks en faisant racler sa coupe contre le fond du socle. Quand il fut impossible de retirer d'avantage de liquide, Harry avança sa main et prit le médaillon entre ses doigts, tout ça pour un si petit truc. Tonks rétrécit le récipient pour le fourrer dans une de ses poches et la partie la plus délicate s'annonça ensuite car il fallait ramener trois personnes dehors en passant par un lac rempli d'inferi, charmant programme. Mais avant ça.

"À… boire. De… l'eau."

"Tout de suite Max, tiens bon !" s'écria Tonks en fonçant vers l'eau du lac, une coupe dans les mains mais le mercenaire eut un sursaut de lucidité.

"Non ! Pas… lac… inferi… piège."

"D'accord mais il n'y a que là qu'il y a de l'eau douce."

"Intérieur… veste… penser… bouteille." souffla le français en faisant de lents mouvements de tête. Tonks plongea aussitôt la main dans la vestanflam pour en extraire deux bouteilles d'eau. Max faillit boire toute une bouteille à lui seul et l'ex auror dut presque lui arracher des mains pour que les deux vampires aient aussi à boire. Néanmoins, l'eau qu'ils burent permirent à Max et à Serpe de reprendre une bonne partie de leurs esprits, mais pas Kamina qui resta dans son état comateux malgré qu'elle eut plus d'eau que les autres.

"Bon maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" demanda Harry en aidant le mercenaire à se remettre lentement sur ses deux pieds.

"On va… tu vas prendre… Serpe avec toi… et Tonks ramène Kamina avec la barque."

"Tu devrais y aller avec elle plutôt, tu es super affaibli." suggéra Tonks mais Max secoua la tête, ce qui lui valut un bon vertige.

"Je ne servirais à rien si les… inferi attaquent la barque."

"Et tu ne seras pas moins emmerdé si les inferi t'attaquent alors qu'on est de l'autre côté." fit remarquer Harry.

"Je peux encore me protéger, mais… dans mon état actuel, je ne peux pas… protéger quelqu'un d'autre."

"J'espère que tu as raison." dit Harry en positionnant une Serpentine complètement à la masse sur son balai. En passant au dessus du lac, Harry tenta de ne pas regarder les morts vivants en bas, se concentrant sur la barque trois mètres en dessous. Malgré une violente agitation paniquée de la vampire parce qu'il avait oublié de lui remettre ses caches, tout se passa sans encombres et dès que Tonks eut posé Kamina sur le sable, Harry repartit à toute allure vers le centre de l'île. Personne ne savait ce que pouvait occasionner cette potion et, si ça se trouvait, Max s'apprêtait à prendre un bain avec les cadavres sous les effets d'une quelconque hallucination. Heureusement, le mercenaire était resté bien tranquillement adossé au socle, deux bouteilles d'eau vides à côté de lui. Le trajet retour fut un peu plus difficile puisque Max était plus lourd et plus volumineux que Serpentine et, en plus, il se sentait particulièrement somnolent. Malgré cela, il réussit à le ramener vers la sortie sans que les inferi ne tentent de les attaquer.

"Eh beh, on a eu de la chance sur ce coup là." dit Tonks en regardant le lac noir derrière elle. "Maintenant, il va falloir re-nager."

"Je vais essayer de sortir par les airs et prendre Serpe avec moi." proposa Harry qui n'était pas vraiment chaud à l'idée de se jeter à nouveau dans la flotte glacée.

"Tu devrais plutôt prendre Kamina avec toi, son état m'inquiète sérieusement." dit la lycanthrope en serrant son amie tremblotante.

"Je ne sais pas, peut être que l'eau va la réveiller. D'après ce que j'ai compris, les vampires ont juste peur des eaux profondes mais ça ne les affecte pas physiquement n'est-ce pas ?"

"Pas faux." marmonna Max. "On va essayer ça… Essaye de toucher l'eau le moins possible."

Harry acquiesça et Serpentine reprit sa place sur le balai qui s'éleva doucement. Harry essaya de rester le plus possible au dessus de l'eau tout en restant à côté de Tonks et Max mais le passage se fit plus étroit, l'obligeant à se rapprocher de l'eau pour la plus grand horreur de la vampire. Mis à part ce détail, le retour se passa sans encombres, ce qui voulait malheureusement aussi dire que Kamina n'avait pas du tout réagi quand elle avait été submergée par l'eau de mer. Une fois sur le plancher des vaches, personne ne perdit de temps et Max eut suffisamment de force pour prendre Kamina en transplannage d'escorte tandis que Tonks embarquait Serpe et Harry. Harry qui s'étala encore une fois de tout son long dans une clairière de la forêt interdite et se releva en pestant mais il ne fut pas le seul à se vautrer. En fait, seule Tonks resta debout avec juste un léger vertige à cause du fait qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre plus d'une personne en transplannant. Max avait mis ses dernières forces dans le voyage et avait rejoint Kamina dans l'inconscience tandis que Serpe était simplement trop affaiblie pour réajuster son équilibre aussi vite.

Sans perdre un instant, Tonks envoya un patronus à l'infirmerie pour la prévenir de l'urgence de la situation et un autre à Snape sur insistance de Harry qui devait bien avouer malgré lui que le maître des potions était sans doute le seul qui puisse guérir rapidement Kamina, Max et Serpe ayant apparemment juste besoin de repos. Quelques minutes plus tard arriva l'infirmière, accompagnée de Flitwick et Snape, et celui-ci jeta un regard perçant à Harry.

"Puis je savoir ce que vous faites là, Potter ?"

"Croyez moi, professeur, la raison de ma présence ici est la dernière chose qui vous occupera l'esprit prochainement." répondit Harry en installant Serpentine sur un des brancards que le professeur de sortilège venait d'invoquer. Le groupe repartit à l'infirmerie au pas de course et Snape posa un interrogatoire assez poussé à Harry.

"Et qu'ont-ils bu ? Je ne peux pas fabriquer un antidote si je ne sais pas de quoi il en retourne."

"Tenez, j'ai garder un peu du produit avec moi." répondit Tonks en ressortant le récipient qu'elle avait rétréci dans la grotte. Snape prit une fiole du liquide verdâtre et courut à ses cachots préparer un antidote qu'il espérait efficace. Kamina était l'une des très rares personnes à ne pas avoir chercher à comprendre ou à savoir son passé -même Max avait posé quelques questions avant d'abandonner alors qu'elle, aucune-, elle l'avait accepté en tant qu'espion aigri et sarcastique et, de plus, elle possédait ce genre de conversation qui faisait s'allumer une étincelle d'intérêt dans les yeux noirs de l'enseignant. Il était donc normal qu'il veuille la sauver.

Deux heures plus tard, il revint avec un début d'antidote et en administra sans plus tarder aux trois personnes. Max et Serpe semblèrent bien réagir puisque au lieux d'un sorte de coma douloureux, ils s'étaient endormis profondément, mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur la seconde vampire qui semblait toujours être en proie à un cauchemar particulièrement atroce.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Severus ? Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?" se mit à supplier Tonks, comme si le fait que Kamina ne guérisse n'était qu'un caprice de Snape.

"Je n'en sais rien, Nymphadora." Rétorqua sèchement celui-ci. "Ils ont bu une grande quantité de toxine mais l'antidote aurait dû tout annihiler surtout que c'est elle qui en a bu le moins, elle devrait déjà être rétablie. Peu de poisons ont un réel effet sur les vampires mais quand il y en a un, il est particulièrement puissant."

"D'accord mais alors pourquoi Serpentine va-t-elle déjà mieux, puisqu'elle en a bu bien plus que Kamina, elle devrait être encore plus mal." fit remarquer Harry en désignant la jeune fille endormie dans un des lits et qui semblait bien plus apaisée.

"J'imagine que l'âge rentre aussi en ligne de compte. Je retourne dans mes appartements fabriquer un nouvel antidote mais si on ne trouve pas rapidement quelque chose, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne passe pas la nuit." dit Snape en sortant pour retourner à ses chaudrons. Harry resta quelques secondes à fixer la porte d'un air incrédule et reporta son regard vers le corps allongé. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, n'est ce pas ? Elle avait traversé quatre siècles avec une épée de Damoclès quasiment tout le temps au dessus de la tête, ce n'était pour mourir à cause d'un poison à la con ? L'infirmière le rappela à la réalité.

"Allez essayer de vous reposer, Mr Potter. Vous serez averti s'il y a du nouveau."

Acquiescant mécaniquement, Harry sortit de l'infirmerie en espérant que le "nouveau" ne serait pas la mort de la vampire au petit matin. Au fil de ses déambulations, il se retrouva devant la porte des appartements des mercenaires sans s'en rendre compte. En même temps que ça, il se souvint que Pansy l'attendait probablement derrière la porte et attendait de pied ferme des explications. Il soupira en poussant la porte, la soirée allait être lourde. Comme prévu, Pansy se jeta sur lui dès qu'il eut passé la porte et, après s'être assurée qu'il n'était pas blessé, se fit beaucoup plus dure.

"Maintenant j'attends, dis moi pourquoi tu étais indispensable, je croyais que tu ne cherchais pas les ennuis."

"Pansy, je te jure que je te dirais tout ce que tu veux mais avant ça…"

"Ah non ! Ça va pas commencer comme ça ! Je sais comment ça se déroule, d'abord on dit que c'est pas le moment et puis ensuite il s'avère que c'est jamais le bon moment alors…"

"Pansy ! Kamina est dans le coma !" s'écria-t-il pour la faire taire et cela ne manqua pas, la jeune fille s'arrêta aussitôt de parler et le regarda comme s'il lui avait annoncé la fin du monde, on plutôt la fin d'une partie de son monde.

"Qu… quoi ? Tu déconnes ?"

"J'aimerais bien mais elle a bu un truc avec Max qui est train de la tuer, Snape a fabriqué un antidote mais il ne marche pas sur Kamina. Il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose pour l'aider ou elle ne passera pas la nuit selon Snape."

"Je vais appeler les amis." dit Pansy en sortant son parchemin, sous le choc. Vingt minutes plus tard, Neville, Hermione, Ron et les trois autres serpentards les avaient rejoints expressément et tous s'acharnaient pour trouver une solution. Puis Neville eut une illumination.

"Je pensais… et si elle buvait du sang ? Étant donné qu'elle ne peut survivre sans boire de sang, elle pourrait aller mieux si on lui donnait à boire, elle pourrait aller mieux, non ?"

"Même si ça pouvait l'aider, Londubat, il lui faudrait des litres de sang, plus que quiconque en possède."

"Peut être, mais on est huit. En supposant que l'on peut chacun donner un peu moins d'un demi litre de sang, ça fait quatre litre de sang à lui donner. C'est largement plus qu'elle n'en boit en une journée. Et même s'il n'y en a pas assez, on peut faire appel aux autres membres des trois B." répliqua Neville. Harry réfléchit et secoua la tête, c'était sans doute une bonne idée, comparé à ce qu'ils avaient sous la main.

"Mouais, mais je ne sais pas comment on prélève du sang. En plus, on a même pas le même groupe sanguin."

"Et alors ? Kamina ne verra pas la différence, si ?" demanda Ron.

"Non, enfin indirectement. Quand on mélange deux sangs de groupe différent, ils ont une réaction violente et coagulent la plupart du temps. Une fois à l'intérieur de son estomac à elle, ça n'a plus d'intérêt mais il faut qu'elle le boive liquide pour que l'effet soit maximum." Expliqua Hermione.

"Impressionant, Granger, où est-ce que t'as appris tout ça ?" demanda Drago en croisant les bras.

"J'aime lire, c'est tout. Allons voir Pomfresh." dit elle en se levant de son fauteuil. Fébrile, le groupe courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie où ne les attendait pas Pomfresh.

"Potter, je vous ai dit que je vous appellerais si…"

"Oui, je sais, si vous aviez du nouveau, tout le tralala. Mais là, c'est nous qui avons du nouveau. Il faudrait que vous nous preniez à tout les huit du sang pour lui faire boire." dit Harry en retroussant sa manche. L'infirmière parut surprise tout d'abord puis se résigna face à la détermination des huit sorciers et leur prit chacun environ quarante cinq centilitres de sang, ce qui faisait tout de même presque un demi-litre. Puis, une fois que les huit sorciers eurent fait leurs dons, l'infirmière attacha les poches ensemble et s'arrangea pour que tout le sang se déverse dans un seul et même tuyau qui finissait sa course dans la bouche de la coréenne. En parlant de celle-ci, Harry se rendit compte qu'elle allait de plus en plus mal et que, s'ils n'avaient pas agi tout de suite, elle serait sans doute morte en début de soirée. Son front était couvert de sueur et elle se contorsionnait violemment pendant des crises de douleur qui duraient de plus en plus longtemps, laissant échapper des râles d'agonie. Une à une, Pomfresh vida les poches de sang et le résultat fut plus que satisfaisant puisque la vampire se mit à téter goulûment le tuyau et même à augmenter le débit en aspirant le sang, se servant du tuyau comme d'une paille.

Quatre minutes plus tard, la moitié des poches étaient vides et Kamina avait largement repris des couleurs, ne ressemblant plus à la poupée de porcelaine d'il y a cinq minutes.

"Bien, maintenant que vous lui avez sauvé la vie -je l'informerais de ce fait-, retournez vous coucher, j'informerais le professeur Snape qu'il n'y a plus urgence alors filez !" s'écria l'infirmière en brandissant sa baguette. Les jeunes sorciers ne furent pas assez inconscients pour la contrarier et s'en furent en courant hors de l'antre. Puis les trois serpentards s'en allèrent vers leurs dortoirs puisque l'heure du couvre feu approchait. Sur le chemin du dortoir des gryffondors, Pansy se rendit compte d'un détail gênant et se tritura les mains pendant deux bonnes minutes avant de prendre son courage à deux mains.

"Hum, Harry ? Je pourrais te demander un toutpetittrucderiendutout ?"

"Huh ? Euh… ok, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"C'est… plutôt privé."

"Ah ? Ah ok, je vois. Les amis, je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes, d'accord ?"

"Ne faites pas ça à même le sol, trouvez vous un placard à balai." rétorqua Neville. Les trois gryffondors s'en allèrent en riant et Harry se retourna vers Pansy qu'il embrassa doucement, histoire de se faire excuser de la vanne débile.

"Désolé pour eux. Tu sais, l'adolescence, les hormones en ébullitions, presque tout les mecs ne pensent qu'à _ça_…"

"Si tu continues comme ça, je vais finir par réellement me mettre en recherche d'un placard à balais." susurra Pansy en lui jetant un regard langoureux. "Bref. La nuit, il arrive fréquemment que je fasse des cauchemars et généralement, Kamina vient me réconforter… enfin, je dis pas que je suis encore une gamine, ni que je rejette mon besoin d'amour maternel sur Kamina, ni même…"

"Hé là, hé là, on se calme. J'ai jamais rien dit de tel. T'as vécu des trucs… super moches, je peux comprendre sans peine que tu fasses des cauchemars et que tu aies besoin de te faire un peu réconforter, c'est normal."

"Merci. Enfin bon, je voulais te demander, vu que Kamina et Max risquent de rester à l'infirmerie pour au moins cette nuit, je me demandais si… tu voulais bien dormir avec moi. Mais si tu veux pas, je peux comprendre, faut pas…"

"Pansy, arrête de t'enflammer pour rien. Bien sûr, ta demande a de quoi laisser un peu confus vu qu'on ne sort réellement ensemble que depuis quelques jours, mais je veux bien. Je vais juste aller chercher mes affaires pour la nuit et je te rejoins, d'accord ?"

Toute joyeuse, la jeune fille se jeta sur lui en l'embrassant fougueusement et s'en alla en trottinant. Harry resta planté quelques secondes, le regard dans le vide, avant de se mettre en route pour la salle commune, Pansy était vraiment surprenante parfois. Une fois dans la salle commune, ses amis le chambrèrent bien évidemment et Neville porta un regard faussement étonné à sa montre.

"Ben dis donc, t'as été vite, tu nous aurais certains problèmes ?"

"Non, non." dit Harry en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire. "C'est juste que le placard à balais, c'est pas confortable alors on a décidé de se retenir le temps d'aller sur un lit, celui de sa chambre pour être plus précis." Les quatre gryffondor éclatèrent de rire… jusqu'à ce qu'il redescende avec ses affaires pour la nuit, un petit sourire sur le visage.

"Bon eh ben, à demain matin dans ce cas." pouffa t-il en courant hors de la salle commune. Avant d'être à une distance raisonnable de ses amis, il eut le temps d'entendre distinctement Neville dire "Il va quand même pas le faire ?" Il éclata de rire à cette idée et poursuivit son chemin. Bien sûr qu'il allait le faire avec Pansy mais pas tout de suite, il n'allait tout de même pas coucher avec sa petite dès leurs premiers soirs ensemble, bien que l'idée soit très tentante. Mais à peine eut il franchi la lourde porte en pierre que Pansy se jeta sur lui, l'air bien moins contente que tout à l'heure.

"J'avais presque oublié mais ça m'est revenu : je veux des explications !" s'écria-t-elle tellement brusquement que Harry eut un mouvement de recul. Puis effectivement, il se souvint qu'il avait promis des explications à la jeune fille. Aussi se résigna-t-il et s'assit dans un fauteuil en invitant la serpentarde à faire de même.

"Très bien, je vais tout t'expliquer. Tu connais bien sûr toute l'histoire qui est racontée dans les livres ?"

"Qui aurait pu passer à côté de ça, franchement ? Les nés-moldus sans doute mais mis à part ceux là, tout le monde sait que tu as vaincu Tu-sais-qui alors que tu n'avais qu'un an."

"C'est vrai… mais ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une déformation de la vérité. Ce n'est pas directement moi qui aie vaincu Voldemort (Pansy eut un sursaut horrifié) ça il faudra t'y habituer. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai directement vaincu, mais ma mère qui m'a donné une protection en se sacrifiant pour moi. Jusqu'il y a peu, je ne savais pas pourquoi il voulait me tuer dès qu'il en avait l'occasion et je ne m'étais même jamais réellement demandé pourquoi. Puis j'ai appris la raison de son acharnement envers moi : une prophétie a été faite il y a longtemps. Elle disait, grosso modo, que seul un enfant né vers la fin du septième mois dont les parents l'avaient défié par trois fois aurait le pouvoir de le battre."

"Donc, si je comprends bien, la prophétie disait qu'un enfant qui serait né à la fin de juillet et dont les parents auraient défié trois fois Tu-sais-qui, lui seul pourrait le vaincre ?"

"Ouais, en partie. Elle disait aussi que Voldemort (nouveau frisson de Pansy) marquerait l'élu de la prophétie comme son égal et que ledit élu aurait un pouvoir qu'il n'a pas. Donc tu sais d'où me vient ma capacité de fourchelang. Pour le coup de l'égalité, ma cicatrice est apparemment une sorte de lien entre Voldemort et moi. S'il a des émotions particulièrement violentes ou qu'il est proche, ma cicatrice me brûle."

"Fiou, c'est une histoire de dingue… mais c'est quoi ce pouvoir que t'aurais et qu'il n'a pas ?"

Harry eut un petit sourire et serra sa main dans celle de la jeune fille avant de répondre.

"La capacité à aimer les gens, le fait que je sois capable d'aimer, de t'aimer." Pansy resta quelques longues minutes à le fixer, les yeux exorbités, avant de faire un maigre sourire tremblotant, émue.

"Je… je rêve… ou t'as bien dit que tu m'aimais ?"

"T'as pas rêvé, je t'aime. Et c'est précisément parce que je peux t'aimer que je suis plus fort que Voldemort… donc je t'aime de tout mon cœur." La serpentarde renifla plusieurs fois bruyamment avant de se jeter au cou du Survivant et de l'embrasser passionnément.

"Bordel, Harry, c'est la plus belle déclaration qu'on m'ait jamais faite !"

"… deux choses : premièrement, tu conviendras qu'elle est aussi un peu bizarre comme déclaration, deuxièmement… il te faut pas grand-chose."

"Oui hi hi… mais que veux tu ? Je suis amoureuse et ça ne se commande pas ce genre de trucs."

"Je sais. Si quelqu'un pouvait commander ça, je ne crois pas qu'il aurait misé sur notre couple."

"… ou alors, il aime les paris risqués."

"Ouais… bon, c'est pas tout mais je suis super crevé, on va se coucher ?" demanda Harry en se frottant les yeux. Pansy lui prit la main et le conduisit jusqu'au lit qu'occupaient habituellement Max et Kamina.

"Le mien est trop petit pour deux et franchement, on allait pas faire vieux jeu en faisant chambre à part ?" expliqua-t-elle devant la perplexité du Survivant. Celui-ci finit par acquiescer et alla se changer dans la salle de bain et quand il revint, la serpentarde s'était écroulé de sommeil, à moitié désapée. Harry eut une mine attendrie et la coucha correctement sans pour autant enlever le reste de ses vêtements, manquait plus que ça pour qu'on le traite de fou, de menteur et de violeur aussi. Il finit par s'endormir, la jeune fille contre lui, tandis que Tonks dormait elle aussi, mais dans les bras de Remus après qu'ils aient tout les deux fêté comme il se devait le sauvetage in extremis de leur amie vampire, c'est-à-dire à grands renforts de boissons alcoolisées.


	31. Tchiki tchiki yeah yeah

-1**Pitti voyage temporel**

Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes : quand on remplace quelqu'un et qu'on passe de brasserie à restaurant gastronomique (tu te tapes une gastro et tu paies un prix astronomique XD) eh ben ça étouffe un peu la créativité.

Chapitre 29 : tchiki tchiki yeah yeah.

**Appartements de Max et Kamina, 1996.**

Quand Harry se réveilla, il eut un peu de mal à se remémorer ce qu'il foutait dans le plumard des mercenaires mais quand Pansy se retourna dans son sommeil et passa un bras sur son ventre, il se souvint qu'il avait dormi avec la jeune fille parce qu'elle n'avait que très moyennement envie de se retrouver seule -ce qu'il pouvait aisément comprendre. Il hasarda un regard à sa montre sur la table de chevet et grimaça en voyant qu'ils avaient cours dans une demi-heure, aussi se résigna-t-il à la réveiller mais quitte à faire ça, autant le faire d'une façon que la jeune fille apprécierait très probablement. Souriant légèrement, il promena ses lèvres sur le cou nu de la serpentarde et le parsema de petits baisers. La réaction ne se fit pas trop attendre et Pansy ouvrit les yeux en soupirant de bonheur, agréablement tirée de son sommeil.

"Bonjour." dit elle, la bouche un peu pâteuse et baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Harry posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et faillit caresser sa cuisse quand il se souvint in extremis qu'à ce niveau là, elle n'avait que sa petite culotte et qu'il n'était pas assez pervers pour lui enfiler un bas de pyjama dans son sommeil. Sa main libre se posa donc sur les cheveux de la serpentarde.

"Bonjour. Désolé de devoir te dire ça aussi tôt mais on a cours dans une demi-heure." Dès lors, Pansy se réveilla complètement et s'extirpa du lit rapidement pour foncer dans la douche.

"Et merde ! On va être en retard, bon je me dépêche de prendre ma douche et tu y vas dès que j'ai fini."

"Ou bien on peut la prendre à deux." blagua Harry mais Pansy devait être un peu trop préoccupée pour reconnaître l'humour là-dedans puisqu'elle s'arrêta brusquement et le regarda un instant les sourcils froncés.

"Je… je préfères attendre un peu avant qu'on soit intimes à ce point."

"Je plaisantais, Pansy. Même moi, je n'ai pas envie d'aller aussi vite. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra mais quand ce moment arrivera, ça sera uniquement parce que tu en auras envie." expliqua Harry en s'adossant contre la porte tandis que Pansy, après avoir été grandement rassurée de savoir que son petit ami n'était pas un pervers, prenait sa douche éclair. En attendant, il prépara ses affaires et quand ses doigts touchèrent le médaillon, il se rappela qu'il fallait le donner à Dumbledore dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient habillés et couraient à toute allure pour espérer trouver encore quelque chose à manger. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de prendre quelque toasts et des viennoiseries avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse.

"Pitié ! Faites qu'on ne commence pas par Ombrage." gémit Harry en enfournant des morceaux de croissant dans sa bouche.

"Euuhh, toi tu peux toujours prier mais moi, je sais que je ne l'ai pas. J'ai potion à la première heure."

"Ah oui, j'oublie souvent qu'on a pas tout les cours en commun. Bon, on se revoit ce midi dans ce cas ?"

"Ouais, à ce midi." dit Pansy en embrassant Harry avant de courir rejoindre ses trois amis. Le Survivant la regarda s'éloigner quelques instants puis se retourna en soupirant. Ça faisait même pas une minute qu'elle était partie et elle lui manquait déjà. Là, c'était clair, il était en manque et il lui fallait sa dose de Pansy. Ron remarqua son petit air mélancolique et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

"Rien, c'est juste que j'ai hâte d'être ce midi."

"J'imagine que Pansy aussi." sourit Hermione en ne se décollant pas de son manuel. Jusqu'à la sonnerie de midi, Harry ne parvint pas à se concentrer correctement, l'esprit obnubilé par sa serpentarde, ce qui lui valut pas mal de sermons de la part des profs pour son manque de concentration. Aux derniers sons de cloche de la matinée, il fut le premier à se ruer au dehors de la salle de cours et à foncer vers la grande salle où l'attendait  
Pansy qui lui sauta dessus dès qu'il entra dans son champ de vision. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant de longues minutes et Harry réussit tout de même à entendre Neville dire "à cette vitesse, vous allez voir qu'elle sera enceinte avant la fin de l'année." ce à quoi Harry se retint à grand peine d'hurler "les capotes, ça existe !" ça ne serait pas son meilleur coup médiatique avec Ombrage dans le coin.

"Dois je vous rappeler que vous pouvez encore vous embrasser sur un des bancs de la grande salle ?" suggéra Max qui venait d'arriver, s'appuyant un peu sur une canne.

"Ah, t'es réveillé… et Kamina ?" demanda Harry.

"Pas encore, elle dort profondément." dit Max d'un air un peu triste avant qu'une lueur de gratitude ne s'allume dans ses yeux. "Au fait, Pomfresh m'a dit ce que vous aviez fait pour la sauver. Donc je vous remercie de tout mon cœur pour ce que vous avez fait et je donne deux cent points à Gryffondor et Serpentard."

Les deux amoureux furent littéralement sur le cul tandis que les sabliers des deux maisons faisaient un bond spectaculaire sous les yeux médusés des poufsouffles et des serdaigles ainsi que du corps enseignant. Devant leurs exclamations de surprise, Max grommela que c'était ridiculement faible comme compensation et s'éloigna en boitillant. Une fois remis de leurs chocs, Harry courut le rattraper, lui donna le médaillon et le français le remercia d'un signe de tête. Puis le Survivant et Pansy s'en allèrent manger et la jeune fille fut prise d'une intuition. Au lieu d'aller vers la table des gryffondors comme Harry l'avait initialement prévu, elle lui tira la main et l'entraîna vers la table verte et argent sous l'œil noir d'Ombrage.

"On risque de se faire tuer là." fit remarquer Harry mais Pansy se contenta de secouer la tête en souriant.

"T'inquiètes pas, on va se mettre avec Drago et les autres." répondit la jeune fille en s'asseyant à côté de l'héritier Malfoy. Harry, tout gêné qu'il était, prit quand même place à côté de Blaise.

"Ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'est elle qui m'a forcé !" s'écria-t-il devant les mines sceptiques des trois serpentard.

"Ouais et il ne peut rien me refuser !" répliqua Pansy en bombant la poitrine de fierté. Le déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance assez tendue à cause du fait que Harry bouffait chez les serpentards puis, quand les hiboux firent leurs irruptions dans la grande salle, un hibou de l'école se posa devant Hermione et lui tendit une enveloppe qui ne pouvait venir que de chez ses parents au vu du timbre looney toons. Intriguée, Hermione la retira et, quand le contenu lui tomba dans les mains, elle soupira d'exaspération avant de rejoindre elle aussi la table Serpentard.

"Tiens Pansy, de la part de mon père." dit elle en tendant à la jeune fille un billet pour le concert des Rolling Stones. Pansy sauta de bonheur sur le banc et enlaça Hermione avant de se rasseoir promptement, serrant le billet contre son cœur.

**Quatre jours plus tard, infirmerie de Poudlard.**

Quand Kamina ouvrit enfin les yeux après quatre jours de sommeil profond, son regard se posa sur Severus qui corrigeait ses copies sur sa table de chevet. Finalement, le maître de potions s'aperçut de son réveil et délaissa ses copies. Il s'amuserait des inepties de Crabbe et Goyle, quand il y en avait, une autre fois.

"Bonjour Kamina."

"Salut Severus." marmonna la coréenne d'une voix faible. "J'ai dormi combien de temps ?"

"Quatre jours, on commençait à s'inquiéter mais après la peur que vous nous avez fait au tout début…"

"Comment ça ? Quelle peur ?" demanda Kamina en fronçant les sourcils.

"Quand vous êtes revenue avec Max et Potter entre autre, vous étiez inconsciente et le poison que vous aviez ingurgité faisait un effet totalement différent par rapport à Max ou même votre amie vampire. Votre état empirait d'heures en heures et mes antidotes étaient totalement inefficaces -ce fut un des moments les plus frustrants pour moi. Si aucune solution n'avait été trouvée, vous n'auriez pas passé la nuit."

"Mais je suis toujours là, donc vous avez trouvé un antidote." constata Kamina.

"Pas moi. À vrai dire, bien que cela me tue de l'avouer, c'est Londubat qui a trouvé la solution. Lui et ses amis vous on fait boire environ huit litres de leur sang et ça a marché puisque suite à ça, vous êtes sortie du coma douloureux dans lequel vous étiez plongée pour dormir quatre jours sans vous réveiller. Max et votre amie, eux, se sont réveillés le jour suivant votre retour. Bien entendu, il a fallu inventer de nombreux mensonges et supercheries pour éviter qu'Ombrage ne vous _rende visite_."

"Ah c'est ça, je me disais j'ai encore tout mes membres." plaisanta Kamina avant de s'étirer doucement. "Je crois que je vais mettre un peu de temps avant de récupérer de cette excursion."

"L'inverse aurait été surprenant. Reposez vous, je vais avertir Max que vous êtes réveillée."

"D'accord, merci. À plus tard Severus."

"À plus tard." marmonna le maître des potions en sortant de l'infirmerie, remplacé cinq minutes plus tard par un Max complètement surexcité. Kamina passa encore deux jours à l'infirmerie et encore une semaine à se rétablir entièrement. Passé ce délai, on n'aurait jamais dit qu'elle avait frôlé la mort, la seule preuve était les gestes d'affections qu'elle avait envers ceux qui lui avait donné leur sang pour la sauver tandis qu'Ombrage rageait de n'avoir pas pu s'occuper d'elle quand elle en avait eu l'occasion. Et quand Kamina fut enfin rétablie, Dumbledore convoqua les deux mercenaires pour examiner la trouvaille. Tandis que tout les trois s'affairaient dans le bureau directorial, Pansy était sereinement lovée contre le torse de son chéri de survivant qui s'amusait à tracer des petits cercles avec ses doigts sur la peau de la serpentarde, sous les regards amusés de leurs amis.

"Franchement, vous en dites ce que vous voulez mais ils me font quand même penser à un vieux couple." nota Neville à voix basse pour éviter que ledit vieux couple ne l'entende.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse, Londubat ? Ils sont juste collés ensembles comme des moules à leurs rochers et je suis sûr que tu feras pareil avec ta petite amie." remarqua Drago en croisant les bras.

"Au fait Malfoy… qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?" demanda Ron en constatant qu'il y avait tout de même quatre serpentards dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Quatre serpentards avec lesquels ils avaient l'habitude de se tirer dessus à boulets rouges.

"En fait, on en avait marre d'être mis à l'écart donc, si pour traîner un peu avec Pansy, il faut supporter ses roucoulements avec Potter, eh bien tant pis." expliqua Théodore.

"Et Dumbledore qui insiste sur le rapprochement des maisons, il doit être servi maintenant." fit remarquer Hermione.

"On ne peut plus, miss Granger, on ne peut plus." murmura Dumbledore en jetant un œil distrait dans la boule de cristal qui traînait par là avant de replonger son attention sur le médaillon. Les deux mercenaires devant lui attendaient quoique leur impatience était tout de même palpable, ils avaient hâte de détruire ce qui leur avait fait autant de mal. Précautionneusement, Dumbledore prit le médaillon entre ses mains, l'ouvrit d'un simple sort et les deux mercenaires froncèrent les sourcils devant tant de facilité. Si le médaillon s'ouvrait aussi facilement, ça voulait dire qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'important. Et effectivement, tout ce que le médaillon contenait était un bout de parchemin que le vieux sorcier déplia avant de lire.

_Au Seigneur des Ténèbres,_

_je sais que je ne serais plus de ce monde_

_bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci_

_mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi_

_qui ait découvert votre secret._

_J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe_

_et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrais._

_J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir_

_que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille,_

_vous serez redevenu mortel._

_R.A.B._

Les trois personnes restèrent ahuries pendant quelques minutes puis les deux mercenaires eurent une brusque et violente montée de colère. Tout ça pour rien ? ! ? Les deux semaines que Kamina avait passé à l'infirmerie, en plus d'avoir frôlé la mort, pour juste un bout de parchemin ? Cette dernière se leva pour arpenter la pièce de long en large pour essayer de calmer sa frustration puis, n'y arrivant pas, elle prit un objet plutôt lourd mais surtout qui se cassait et l'envoya contre le mur avec toute sa force.

"PUTAIN ! ME DITES QU'ON A FAIT ÇA POUR RIEN ? ! ?" hurla-t-elle en jetant un autre objet contre le mur et tant pis si c'était les affaires à Dumbledore.

"Pas vraiment. Nous n'avons pas récupéré le véritable médaillon mais nous avons acquis quelques informations qui soulèvent d'autres questions, comme qui est ce R.A.B. et que sont exactement les horcruxes ?"

"On peut toujours supposer que ces horcruxes ont donné à Voldemort une certaine forme d'immortalité et que ce R.A.B. était un ancien mangemort. Il n'y a qu'eux pour appeler Voldemort le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un simple sorcier aurait marqué _Vous-Savez-Qui_, ou même _Voldemort_ carrément s'il était assez culotté. Il faudrait rechercher avec Severus des informations sur un ancien mangemort probablement assassiné par ses pairs pour traîtrise et portant les initiales R.A.B." analysa Max en serrant la mâchoire de frustration.

"Je pense aussi. Quant à moi, je vais me pencher sur cet ou ces horcruxes. J'ai les noms de quelques personnes qui pourrait savoir de quoi il en retourne."

"Donnez les nous. Si jamais votre méthode douce ne marche pas, on pourra toujours y aller à la façon _Parade Noire_." demanda Kamina qui espérait secrètement que les tentatives de Dumbledore échouent pour qu'elle ait enfin un bon défouloir. En sortant du bureau, les deux mercenaires étaient donc d'une humeur massacrante et Kamina fit savoir à Pansy par l'intermédiaire du patronus de Max qu'il n'y aurait pas d'entraînement ce soir parce qu'elle était sure qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à contenir sa force contre la jeune fille. Heureusement pour l'humeur de la vampire et, indirectement, la vie de la population de Poudlard, Remus avait un gros problème sur le cœur et avait choisi de lui en parler… il n'aurait pas du.

"Euh… Kamina ? Je pourrais vous parler en privé ?" demanda-t-il d'un air gêné en se dandinant.

"Hein ? Ah, ouais salut Remus, je te rejoins." grogna la vampire en le rejoignant dans un coin à l'ombre. "Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'ai eu une journée de merde alors si tu pouvais en venir directement au problème."

"D'accord, je… je vais essayer. Vous vous souvenez après que Bellatrix nous ait attaqué, un de vos collègues avait…"

"Ouais, ouais, je sais. Il a fait croire à Tonks qu'il t'avait tué juste pour s'amuser un peu avec elle. Viens en aux faits, bordel !"

"… On a couché ensemble peu après." avoua le loup garou.

"……… Sérieux ?" fut tout ce que demanda Kamina, agréablement ahurie, ce n'était pas une journée de merde finalement.

"Oui. On a aussi recommencé quelques autres fois…"

"YYYEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH ! Hum, pardon. Mais c'est quoi exactement le problème ? Vous couchez ensemble de temps en temps, c'est pas un drame et vous le faites depuis un moment, alors pourquoi tu viens me voir maintenant ?"

"Parce que… elle est enceinte."

"……… Hein ? ! ?"

"Tonks est enceinte mais je sais pas si…"

"YYYEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH ! TCHIKI TCHIKI YA YA, TCHIKI TCHIKI YEAH YEAH !" hurla Kamina dans le couloir heureusement vide d'élèves ou d'enseignants en faisant une petite chorégraphie énergique devant le pauvre Remus rouge de gêne.

"Bon, s'il vous plait…"

"YYOOOOUUUUUUHHOOOOUUUUUU !"

"WOH !" finit par crier Remus pour couvrir les hurlements de joie de la vampire.

"Hum, pardon… mais c'est tout de même merveilleux."

"Oui mais je sais pas si…"

"Si quoi ? C'est quoi ta question ? _Est-ce que je reste avec cette fille ?_ ou _Est-ce que je garde cet enfant ?_ hein, dis moi ?" demanda Kamina en redevenant sérieuse et menaçante.

"Non… c'était _Est-ce que je pourrais la rendre heureuse ?_"

"Oh ça… tu n'es qu'un idiot. Bien sûr qu'elle est heureuse avec toi, sinon elle ne coucherait pas avec toi. Ouvre un peu les yeux bordel ! Elle est amoureuse de toi, autant que je suis amoureuse de Max et je suis sure que tu éprouves ce même genre de sentiments pour elle mais il y a toujours cette sorte de culpabilité débile qui te freine. Oublie un peu ce que tu es pour te concentrer sur qui tu es."

"Mouais, ça va pas vraiment m'aider tout ça."

"Ah mais c'est parce que c'est juste les conseils." expliqua Kamina en souriant dangereusement. "Maintenant viennent les ordres. Tu vas aller voir Tonks, tu vas lui dire ce que tu penses sans prendre la peine de réfléchir ou de masquer tes sentiments et tu te plieras à sa volonté, c'est clair ?"

"Mais je…"

"Tutut pas de contestations. Tiens pour la peine, je vais lui envoyer un hibou pour l'avertir, comme ça t'as les mains liées et na ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne le dirais à personne d'autre." rassura Kamina en posant une main sur l'épaule du loup-garou. Remus soupira profondément et prit deux bonnes minutes à réfléchir, sortir avec Tonks ? Pourquoi pas ? Mais il était tout de même un peu trop vieux pour elle, sans parler de ses problèmes pour maintenir un niveau de vie correct._ Mais Tonks aussi aura les mêmes problèmes et en plus, elle attend un bébé_ susurra une petite voix presque innocente. Soupirant à nouveau, Remus abandonna la lutte et se dit que ça pouvait valoir le coup d'être tenté. _Bien sur que ça vaut le coup ! _répliqua aussitôt la petite voix… et puis, tant que peu de monde était au courant, ça lui faisait un minimum de pression pour réfléchir posément… jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Kamina hurler dans le couloir heureusement toujours vide.

"HE MAX, TU SAIS PAS CE QUE REMUS VIENT D'AVOIR ?" le maraudeur sursauta brusquement et se dit qu'il n'aurait peut être pas dû se confier à la coréenne qui aurait été à Serpentard sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Deux jours plus tard, tout les membres des Trois B savaient que les deux lycanthropes sortaient ensemble et, pour l'instant, les gryffondors et les serpentards attendaient tranquillement l'arrivée de Snape dans la classe. Et, bien évidemment, qui dit Serpentard et Gryffondor ensemble voulait inévitablement dire Harry et Pansy collés ensemble et main dans la main. Soudain la porte de la classe s'ouvrit violemment et Snape entra d'un pas légèrement plus rapide que d'habitude que Harry reconnut comme une indication d'un assez grand état d'énervement chez le maître des potions. Son analyse se retrouva confirmée quand Snape ordonna le silence alors que la classe était moins bruyante que d'habitude mais le professeur fut assez sympa pour donner la raison de son énervement.

"Silence ! Aujourd'hui, le professeur Otsu-ri (certains élèves tiquèrent sur le fait qu'il l'appelle encore professeur) m'a forcé à faire un pari, pari que j'ai perdu et l'enjeu était que je sois impartial pendant une journée. (là j'ai envie de rajouter"VDM") Bien évidemment, tout ce petit cirque ne me plait pas du tout alors je préfères vous prévenir que le premier qui tentera de profiter de la situation astiquera ma réserve personnelle de chaudrons, dont certains ont des résidus vieux de dix ans."

"Ouille, ça doit être très dur pour lui." fit Harry à l'oreille de Pansy qui acquiesça silencieusement.

"Potter ! J'ai dit que je serais impartial, pas indulgent alors taisez vous !" s'écria Snape en se retournant vivement. Le Survivant se ratatina sur sa chaise et, inconsciemment, le reste de la classe fit de même, prête à subir l'orage Snape. Deux heures plus tard, tout le monde ressortait exténués du cours, pour une fois les gryffondors préféraient le Snape partial parce qu'au moins, il était un peu moins sur les nerfs. Harry, lui, était complètement fourbu et n'aspirait qu'à une bonne douche ou même voler un peu sur son balai mais il était l'heure d'aller manger aussi se dirigea-t-il en soupirant vers la grande salle, main dans la main avec Pansy qui était un peu moins fatiguée que lui. Un autre truc qu'ils venaient de se trouver en commun était qu'ils formaient un duo très efficace en potion.

"On mange chez toi ou chez moi ?" demanda Pansy en souriant tout en désignant les tables de Gryffondor et Serpentard du menton. Harry secoua la tête pour dire que ça lui était égal et se fit donc entraîner vers la table verte et argent. Le repas du soir se passa sans embrouilles jusqu'à l'arrivée du dessert. Harry allait s'attaquer à sa mousse au chocolat et subir une blague de Pansy quand une explosion se fit parfaitement entendre, provoquant un cri de terreur général. Aussitôt, les deux mercenaires se levèrent et, sur un signe de tête de Dumbledore, coururent déterminer l'endroit et la force de l'explosion. Seulement, une fois la porte passée et hors de vue de quiconque, ils ralentirent un peu le pas et éclatèrent de rire peu après.

"Franchement, je crois qu'on y a été un peu fort avec notre bombe."

"Sans doute, mais c'est Ombrage donc ça n'est jamais assez fort… combien tu paries qu'elle va encore accuser Harry ?" demanda Kamina.

"C'est un pari facile et elle ne se rend même pas compte qu'elle va perdre encore plus de crédibilité en accusant toujours Harry dès qu'il y a un pet de travers."

"De toute façon, c'est le but alors… et si la prochaine fois, on lâchait un lion dans son bureau ?"

"Tu penses sérieusement que Hagrid serait assez fou pour en avoir un ?"

"Oui."

"… Bon, on lui demandera plus tard mais faudra le bourrer avant pour qu'il ne se souvienne de rien."

"Ouais et quand il dessaoulera, on fera une grande éloge comme quoi il avait décidé de rendre la liberté au lion captif depuis trop longtemps d'un monde cruel."

"… À entendre ça comme ça, on dirait qu'il l'a buté." songea Max en marchant tranquillement vers le bureau d'Ombrage. Comme prévu, Ombrage eut une nouvelle crise de nerf et accusa Harry d'être le responsable alors qu'il avait l'alibi parfait d'être tout le temps resté avec Pansy mais qui eut elle-même quelques doutes.

"Tu me jures que c'est pas toi ?"

"Franchement Pansy, je t'ai avoué un truc dont seul Dumbledore est aussi au courant, donc tu ne crois pas que je te le dirais si c'était quelque chose de moins important ?"

"Tu marques un point." concéda la serpentarde.

"Et de plus, je ne sais pas fabriquer de bombes. Si c'était le cas, crois moi que j'aurais fait sauter le bureau d'Ombrage bien plus tôt et plus souvent… tiens tu m'as donné une idée, je vais aller demander à Max comment on fait."

"Je viens avec toi : ça doit être plus marrant avec de la peinture !" s'écria Pansy en se mettant subitement à faire la course avec Harry, l'enjeu étant que le premier arrivé aurait droit à son cours de pyrotechnique et pas l'autre et ce fut bien évidemment Pansy qui gagna.


	32. Papa ?

**Pitti voyage temporel**

Chapitre 30 : Papa ?

**Appartements de Max et Kamina, 1996.**

Harry ressortit de la douche fatigué et rouge de presque partout, conséquence de s'être trop frotté le corps avec une éponge abrasive. Max avait été d'accord pour leur montrer comment faire des bombes à peinture et Harry avait eu quelques ratés qui avaient recouvert les murs de peinture ainsi que leurs corps. Le Français s'était enlevé la peinture d'un mouvement de baguette mais n'avait pas voulu faire pareil pour les deux étudiants qui durent tout faire partir à la main. Éreinté, le Survivant s'effondra sur le canapé après s'être habillé et somnola la tête en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un poids s'installer sur ses jambes. Par réflexe, il passa sa main autour de la taille de Pansy -ça ne pouvait être qu'elle pour presque se jeter sur lui- et fronça les sourcils en sentant sous ses doigts que la jeune fille portait toujours son peignoir. Il rouvrit les yeux et ce fut comme un signal pour Pansy qui se jeta sur ses lèvres mais ça n'aida pas le pauvre Harry qui commençait à être excité de sentir aussi peu de vêtements contre lui.

"Pansy, excuse moi de te demander ça mais… est-ce que tu portes quelque chose sous ton peignoir ?" demanda-t-il après qu'elle ait séparé ses lèvres des siennes. La serpentarde descendit le regard vers le décolleté de son peignoir que Harry ne pouvait heureusement pas voir et sourit malicieusement.

"Non, je n'ai pas réussi à enlever la peinture de mes vêtements et je n'avais pas le cœur à en remettre des neufs juste pour un soir."

"Et… tes sous-vêtements ?" demanda Harry en déglutissant difficilement, se rendant compte qu'une jeune fille nue avec juste un peignoir comme vêtement était assise sur lui.

"Je ne les retrouvais plus mais si le fait que j'ai juste mon peignoir te gêne, tu n'as qu'à fermer les yeux, comme ça ton regard ne dérapera pas." suggéra Pansy en se blottissant contre lui. Se rendant compte que le décolleté du peignoir était maintenant sous ses yeux, Harry s'empressa d'obtempérer et usa de toute son occlumentie pour ne pas s'imaginer le corps de sa petite amie avec trop de détails. Il ne songea qu'il s'était fait avoir que quand il sentit Pansy gigoter énergiquement mais ne rouvrit pas les yeux. La jeune fille se recolla contre lui, lui prit la main et la posa sur sa hanche, ce qui fait que Harry sursauta violemment en sentant sous ses doigts la peau nue de la serpentarde. Si cette zone là était découverte, alors c'était que…

"Tu n'as plus ton peignoir, hein ?" demanda-t-il en gardant les yeux fermés, il sentit contre lui Pansy sourire et commencer à le caresser de partout.

"Exact. Tu sais, tu m'a dit que tu attendrais que j'ai envie avant de faire quoi que ce soit avec moi et bien là… j'ai envie, j'ai envie de toi." susurra-t-elle en le forçant à s'allonger sur le sofa. "Détends toi et garde les yeux fermés si t'es trop stressé. Je vais prendre quelques précautions pour qu'on soit intimes comme il faut." Il sentit Pansy se décoller de lui pour aller verrouiller la porte et frissonna en songeant à ce qui arriverait si quelqu'un déboulait avant qu'elle n'ait pu fermer la porte. Un instant plus tard, Pansy se rassit sur ses hanches et le Survivant sentit son pantalon devenir très serré en sentant la courbe des fesses de la serpentarde qui prit quand la peine de le décrisper en l'embrassant. Harry se concentra uniquement sur le baiser pour ne pas penser à autre chose et tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, leurs mains commencèrent à se balader, celles de Harry plus timides que Pansy, et les vêtements du gryffondor débutèrent leur exil. Malgré toute sa concentration, son sens du toucher était encore très actif et il rebroussait chemin dès qu'il atteignait une zone à risque, aussi se contentait t'il de lui caresser le dos et les flancs dans une moindre mesure puisque la serpentarde était chatouilleuse.

Bien évidemment, Pansy ne fut pas très satisfaite du peu d'initiatives et, alors que Harry s'apprêtait à remonter de nouveau vers ses épaules, elle lui prit la main et la posa directement sur ses fesses. Harry resta tétanisé une trentaine de seconde et se détendit progressivement, notamment grâce au fait que Pansy ondulait du bassin pour forcer Harry à lui caresser les fesses. Abandonnant toute velléité de pudeur, Harry commença à masser le fessier de sa petite amie tandis que son autre main passait par-dessus son épaule pour se rapprocher de sa poitrine. Pansy frémit en sentant la paume de son petit ami se poser sur un de ses seins mais soupira quand même de bonheur en essayant de lui enlever ses vêtements. Au moment où elle réussit à lui enlever son T-shirt, il passa ses doigts sur le téton érigé, faisant gémir la serpentarde qui s'enhardissait. Quittant les lèvres de la jeune fille, il descendit sa langue le long de son cou, les yeux toujours fermés, et fit frissonner Pansy quand il était à deux doigts d'embrasser ses seins.

Néanmoins, elle eut assez de self-control pour le repousser, le sofa n'était pas vraiment indiqué comme étant le meilleur endroit pour offrir sa virginité, et sous le coup de la surprise, Harry rouvrit les yeux. Son regard se fit un peu confus, conséquence de se rappeler aussi soudainement de l'utilité de la vue, et il fit la mise au point sur le corps nu de sa petite amie qui restait figée dans une position qui donnait un angle plus qu'appréciateur sur sa poitrine ainsi qu'une partie de sa toison. Incapable de faire un geste de plus, geste qui aurait de toute façon donné à Harry encore plus de détails sur son anatomie, Pansy attendit un petit moment mais eut la décence de cacher son sexe et sa poitrine avec ses mains. Ce fut un déclic pour Harry qui posa une main sur l'épaule de la serpentarde et, sans prévenir, la prit dans ses bras comme une mariée en l'amenant vers la chambre, laissant les vêtements de la jeune fille et son T-shirt dans le salon.

"Tu veux toujours aller jusqu'au bout, non ?" demanda t'il en déposant la serpentarde sur le lit puis, celle ci acquiesçant, il continua en se déshabillant. "Eh bien, allons au bout, dans ce cas."

Une fois qu'il eut retiré son caleçon, Pansy eut le temps d'apercevoir ce qui risquait d'être essentiel pour l'activité à venir et se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas pu tomber mieux. Bien sûr, il existait probablement des mecs dans Poudlard certainement mieux calibrés mais plus c'était gros, plus elle risquait d'avoir mal, surtout pour sa première fois. Non vraiment, Harry était idéalement _équipé _pour ce qui allait suivre… et pour les autres fois aussi d'ailleurs.

"Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?" demanda Harry en souriant. Pansy rougit en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de passer une bonne minute à fixer le sexe de son petit ami puis décida d'envoyer sa timidité au placard.

"C'est clair. Je pouvais pas rêver mieux." répondit elle en s'allongeant sur lui et en l'embrassant langoureusement. Harry répondit à son baiser et laissa de nouveau ses mains s'égarer mais le fait que la jeune fille était allongée sur le ventre gênait considérablement ses envies d'exploration. Heureusement, il n'eut pas à la forcer puisqu'elle se mit en tête de descendre vers son bassin, tentative qu'il s'empressa de faire avorter dès qu'il saisit l'intention.

"Ola, ola Pansy. D'habitude je ne serais pas contre mais là, je suis un peu trop excité et je risque de venir dans les dix secondes si tu fais ça." expliqua-t-il en repoussant doucement la serpentarde qui fut un peu contrariée.

"Je voulais juste te faire plaisir." bougonna-t-elle.

"Oh mais tu me ferais plaisir, à n'en pas douter, mais après tu serais au comble de la frustration parce que je ne serais plus capable d'assurer. Allez, allonge toi sur le dos : c'est moi qui vais te faire plaisir."

Légèrement perplexe, la jeune fille s'exécuta et frissonna quand elle sentit une main se glisser entre ses cuisses. Elle se tendit un peu en sentant une main autre que la sienne se poser sur son intimité mais quelques caresses tremblotantes réussirent à la détendre. Harry prenant de l'assurance, ses caresses se firent plus appuyée et arrachèrent quelques soupirs à la jeune fille.

"On t'as déjà dit que tu étais doué pour ça ?" souffla t'elle dans son oreille en fermant les yeux, s'abandonnant totalement à ces sensations nouvelles.

"Non, mais il faut dire aussi que je n'ai jamais été face à une telle situation." répondit Harry en rougissant.

"Rassure toi, tu t'en sors à merveille… tu ne veux vraiment pas que je te touche aussi ?"

"Ça serait avec plaisir mais je suis tendu comme un arc et tu ne voudrais pas d'une explosion prématurée pour ta première fois."

"C'est vrai que tu t'y connais en explosions prématurée." rigola Pansy en faisant référence aux bombes à peinture que Harry avait fait sauter trop tôt. Ce dernier se renfrogna un peu et décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure en introduisant un doigt dans l'intimité de la jeune fille qui hoqueta de surprise.

"Ah, on rigole moins là." Pansy ne répondit rien, déglutissant difficilement, et s'abandonna aux explorations de son petit ami. Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles Harry fit aller et venir ses doigts, arrachant gémissements et soupirs à la jeune fille, puis cette dernière n'en puit plus et fit tomber Harry sur le dos.

"Dernière ligne droite." dit elle en empoignant le sexe palpitant entre ses mains. Elle s'abaissa lentement, appréhendant un peu malgré les conseils que Kamina lui avait donné, gémit de plaisir quand le sexe de son amant commença à entrer dans son puit de volupté, le souffle un peu coupé, puis se crispa quand le membre viril toucha son hymen.

"Prête ?" demanda Harry qui usait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas _déborder d'émotion_ tout de suite, ce après quoi la jeune fille lui casserait immanquablement la gueule. Pour toute réponse, Pansy s'allongea contre lui et frotta son front contre le sien.

"Depuis que je suis née." La serpentarde inspira un grand coup et s'abaissa brutalement sur le pieu de chair, déchirant son hymen. Sous le coup de la douleur, elle cria et s'affala sur l'épaule de Harry qui se demanda quelle connerie il avait encore fait.

"Euh… ça va ? T'as mal ? 'Scuse moi si je t'ai fait mal mais je sais pas quoi faire alors…"

"Harry !" l'interrompit Pansy. "T'as rien fait de travers, c'est un passage obligatoire pour ça."

"Ah ok… rassures moi, ça va pas être le même cirque à chaque fois ?"

"T'y connais vraiment rien en anatomie féminine, toi. Chez vous, les garçons, la perte de la virginité est plus symbolique que physique mais chez les filles, c'est l'inverse… mais Kamina se fera une joie de t'expliquer tout ça en détail quand elle rentrera." sourit Pansy en se disant qu'elle ne devrait pas être la seule à avoir du subir les cours accélérés d'éducation sexuelle made in Kamina Otsu-Ri. Et le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'était que Harry ne se doutait pas de ce qui l'attendait.

"Bon ok… ça va aller ? Tu veux qu'on arrête ?"

"S'il te plait oui, là j'ai tellement mal que le simple fait de penser à continuer me vrille le bas ventre."

Avec précautions, Harry se retira lentement de l'intimité de la jeune fille bien que celle-ci serra les dents, et flippa à mort en voyant un peu de sang sur son engin.

"Oh mon dieu ! C'est quoi ce truc ? ! ?"

"Rien, juste un autre détail. Bon, je vais prendre une douche." dit Pansy en s'enveloppant le corps dans un drap de bain. Harry la regarda partir avec un petit air bienheureux puis, après une légère hésitation, la suivit dans la douche. Bien que Pansy fut contente de revoir son amant, elle fut aussi un peu inquiète qu'il veuille recommencer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Je prends ma douche avec toi : j'ai pas envie que ça sèche." dit il en désignant les taches de sang sur son bas ventre. La serpentarde hocha la tête en souriant et se mit à frotter doucement le membre du Survivant pour faire partir le sang, ce que Harry trouva très à son goût. Puis les caresses de la jeune fille se firent plus appuyées et plus rapides. Le souffle de Harry s'accéléra tandis que des vagues de volupté s'étendaient depuis son bassin. Les vagues se firent plus rapprochées sous l'œil appréciateur de Pansy jusqu'à l'explosion finale qui se perdit dans le siphon de la douche ainsi que sur la main de la serpentarde qui eut une moue un peu dégoûtée avant de passer sa main sous le jet d'eau.

"Fiou, c'était vraiment énorme." souffla Harry dont les jambes flageolaient encore de l'orgasme récent. Toute émue d'être devenue une femme, Pansy s'assit sur le sol avec Harry à ses cotés et ils passèrent quelques minutes à s'embrasser et à se câliner tendrement… jusqu'à ce que des coups sourds se fassent entendre près de la porte. Intrigués, les deux amoureux se dépêchèrent de se rhabiller puis d'aller ouvrir pour trouver une vampire assez excédée.

"Ah ben il était temps, dois je vous rappeler qu'Ombrage veut ma mort et que…" Kamina s'arrêta dans sa plaidoirie et fixa alternativement le couple, faisant froncer et relever rapidement ses sourcils. Puis l'illumination la frappa et elle ouvrit de grands yeux écarquillés en entrant.

"Tu… toi… vous…" bégaya-t-elle devant la mine amusée de Harry et celle gênée de Pansy qui avait saisi ce qu'elle avait comprit. Puis elle se ressaisit et entraîna Pansy dans une chambre à part pour discuter sérieusement.

"Bon, mettons les choses au point : vous l'avez fait."

"Oui."

"T'as eu mal ?" demanda Kamina en prenant les deux mains de la serpentarde tout en se mettant à son niveau.

"Non…enfin, moins que ce que je craignais." La vampire parut soulagée et s'affala dans un fauteuil. Lors des cours d'éducation sexuelle qu'elle lui avait donné un peu contre son gré, Kamina avait avoué à la serpentarde qu'il lui arrivait parfois de souffrir encore de son viol d'il y a quatre cent ans alors il était normal qu'elle ne veuille pas que sa protégée souffre aussi d'une première fois désastreuse.

"Bon, si t'as pas eu trop mal c'est l'essentiel… et vous vous êtes protégés ?"

"Ben, tu l'as bien vu, on a verrouillé la porte."

"Je parle pas de ces protections là."

"Ah, alors non."

"Quoi ? Non mais je rêve ! Et si tu tombes enceinte ?" Ce fut au tour de Pansy d'être perplexe.

"On peut tomber enceinte en en recevant sur la main ?"

"Hein ? Comment ça sur la… ah je vois, tu l'as fini à la main, hein ?"

"Ouais." répliqua la serpentarde en bombant la poitrine de fierté avant de se rappeler de sa vengeance. "J'allais oublier, il faut que tu donnes des cours à Harry aussi."

"Ah ? Tu profites d'un jeunot qui n'y connaît rien ? Tu sais qu'il existe probablement une loi qui punit ce genre d'abus ?" s'exclama la vampire avec un grand sourire.

"Hé ho, au moins il était lucide et consentant, le mien." répliqua aussitôt Pansy avec un grand sourire de défi que Kamina lui rendit avant de jeter un œil sur sa montre.

"Bof, là on a plus le temps, on a pris vraiment trop de retard. On lui fera lors du prochain chapitre. Pour l'instant, va rejoindre ton amoureux avant qu'il ne s'impatiente." La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et fonça dans les bras de son amoureux après avoir fait la bise à la vampire et au dîner, alors que la serpentarde était gentiment installée à côté de son chéri, Hermione les observait pensivement, ce que Harry finit par remarquer.

"J'ai quelque chose sur le nez, 'Mione ?"

"Non, c'est juste que vous deux, vous semblez… différents." dit elle en remarquant la fierté sur le visage de la jeune fille puis, n'arrivant pas à mettre le doigt dessus, elle fit signe à Malfoy et sa bande qui délaissèrent leurs repas.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Granger ?"

"Salut, vous trouvez pas qu'ils ont un petit quelque chose de changé, tout les deux ?" les serpentards hochèrent la tête mais, incapable de saisir exactement le nœud du problème, haussèrent les épaules et s'en retournèrent manger. Plus tard, alors que Hermione bloquait toujours dans son analyse, elle se rappela soudain de ce qu'elle devait rappeler à Pansy.

"Au fait Pansy, viens avec moi."

"Où ça ?" demanda la serpentarde en la suivant.

"À la volière, faire une lettre pour nos parents." répondit négligemment Hermione mais la jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement et tira Hermione par le bras.

"Je… je rêve ou t'as bien dit _nos_ parents ?"

"Non, tu ne rêves pas : tu parles dans ton sommeil. Et puis, maintenant que tu as cerné un peu mon père, tu te doutes bien qu'il ne rêve que de ça : que tu l'appelles papa. Maman c'est pareil même si elle n'est pas aussi expansive. Allez hop, écris leur une lettre et tu verras que la réponse sera des plus… enthousiaste."

Pansy regarda pendant plusieurs minutes le parchemin blanc avant de soupirer et de se lancer, advienne que pourra. Elle écrivit donc une lettre d'une banalité affligeante mais le détail qui changeait tout était le _salut papa, saut maman_ qui ornait le début de la lettre. Dès qu'elle eut remplie une large moitié du parchemin, tout en répétant ça et là que c'était Hermione qui l'avait forcé. Puis quand elle eut terminé, elle inspira un grand coup et l'envoya directement sans laisser à Hermione le temps d'y jeter un œil.

"Hé mais je voulais ajouter un truc aussi, moi."

"Ben t'as qu'à faire une lettre." taquina Pansy en repartant à toute vitesse, laissant Hermione pantoise et un peu vexée. On était serpentarde ou on ne l'était pas. Et peu de temps après, Henri Granger hurlait comme un fou pendant que sa femme lisait la lettre d'un air émue.

"On a une deuxième fille ! Yeeaaaahhh !" hurla-t-il en allant jouer avec le chat.

"Henri, calme toi un peu ! Les voisins !" intima Lucy d'une voix tout de même joyeuse.

"Rien à foutre ! Tiens, on va lui répondre de suite, histoire qu'elle évite de se faire du mauvais sang."

Ils s'attelèrent tout de suite à la tache de répondre mais avec leurs différents point de vue, ils ne furent d'accord qu'après moult coups sur la tête ou coup en traître du genre _je crois qu'on a sonné_, ce qui fait que la lettre arriva juste avant le couvre feu devant le nez de la jeune fille qui la déplia fébrilement.

_Pansy… MA FIIIIIILLLLLLLEE_ _(je te laisse deviner qui a dit ça)_

_Si tu savais ce qu'on est fiers de toi (Ton père dit plus que moi mais c'est pas vrai !). On ne sait pas vraiment ce que ça peut faire comme sensation mais on est derrière toi (pas la peine de te retourner, c'est pas vrai aieuh chérie tape moi pas !) et on te soutient totalement. Ceci dit, ça aurait sans doute économisé du papier si Hermione avait écrit sur la même lettre (oui mais ça aurait été moins drôle…aieuh !) Ton père vient ENFIN de se souvenir que votre concert se déroulera un week-end où tu seras à Poudlard (mais c'est pas ma faute, ils avaient qu'à être plus clairs !), donc il faudrait que tu demandes à Dumbledore si tu peux revenir à la maison ce week-end. (sinon je viens te kidnapper, mon nom de code sera "houppette rousse" et je serais déguisé en père noël… aieuh, c'est bon chérie j'arrête) Bref, fais bien attention à toi, sois attentive en cours et n'hésite pas à écrire régulièrement, ton père se fera une joie de casser la figure aux garçons qui te feront des menaces. On t'embrasse fort._

_P.S. : hahaaaa, c'est moi qui ait le dernier mot, j'écris ça dans le dos de ta mère, n'oublie pas, "houpette rousse" en père noël. T'en profiteras pour passer le bonjour à Hermione de notre part, allez bisou ma fille_.

_Ton papaaaaaaaaa… et maman._

Pansy replia la lettre précautionneusement et la serra contre son cœur, les yeux brillants. Maintenant elle était parfaitement heureuse, elle avait un petit ami, une véritable famille… et pas d'idées sur ce qu'elle allait faire après Poudlard. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'y réfléchir mais maintenant qu'elle y songeait, outre le rêve à tous de devenir auror, peut être qu'elle pourrait essayer l'enseignement ou médicomage même. Mais c'était bien trop tôt pour se décider réellement… ou peut être pouvait elle demander à Kamina. Forte de cette résolution et de la lettre qu'elle tenait toujours contre sa poitrine, la serpentarde se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la vampire qui bouquinait tranquillement près de la cheminée.

"Euh, Kamina ?"

"Hmm ? Oui Pansy ?"

"Je… je voudrais savoir si tu pouvais me conseiller pour mon orientation."

"Avec plaisir mais je te préviens, je ne choisirais pas à ta place."

"Non, non. C'est juste que j'ai quelques idées et j'aimerais savoir ce que tu en penses." D'un geste de la main, la vampire l'invita à s'asseoir en face d'elle.

"Avant toutes choses, sache qu'on recrute." Pansy regarda son amie en fronçant les sourcils avant de comprendre deux choses : d'abord, elle parlait de son agence de mercenaire et ensuite, elle plaisantait au vu de son grand sourire et du fait qu'elle avait dit qu'elle ne choisirais pas pour elle. Elle soupira avant d'expliquer ses idées.

"Bon, j'y penses depuis pas longtemps mais j'ai déjà trois options qui me sont venues : auror, médicomage ou bien prof, qu'est ce que t'en pense ?"

"Honnêtement Pansy, je ne pense pas que tu fasses une bonne auror. Ce n'est pas à cause du fait que tu es mon amie et que je tiens à toi, mais plutôt parce que tu voudrais éviter à tout prix que les autres souffrent : tu es trop émotive. En situation de combat, tu voudrais trop protéger les autres, ce qui ferait de toi la cible parfaite et qui énerverait tes collègues parce qu'ils auraient l'impression que tu les méprises. Crois moi, je suis objective quand je dis ça, tu as les capacités physiques mais pas la bonne mentalité. Si tu tentes, tu resteras bloquée entre deux postes sans jamais avoir de promotion, sans parler du fait que les aurores dépendent du ministère."

"Humpf, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, c'était juste un rêve d'enfant commun chez les sorciers mais je ne m'y imaginais pas tellement. Donc il nous reste l'enseignement ou médicomage."

"Exactement… rappelle moi ton élément dominant ?"

"Euh, l'eau pourquoi ?"

"Des fois, ça peut aider à choisir une profession… je te verrais bien en enseignante." songea Kamina en souriant. "je te vois bien enseigner à des tas de petits élèves surexcités et crier aux serpentards qu'il faut respecter leurs maisons."

"Parce que tu penses que je serais directrice de Serpentard ?"

"C'est on ne peut plus évident. Severus est un maître incontesté des potions et un occlumens irréprochable, dans notre agence on en a pas assez des comme ça donc quand on partira, eh ben on emportera Severus en souvenir. Faudra réserver ta place le plus tôt possible."

"Vous ne m'emmènerez nulle part !" s'écria justement Snape qui venait d'entrer.

"Tiens, Severus, quelle bonne surprise ! Un petit gâteau ? Je les ai fait moi-même." dit Kamina en tendant une boite de cookie avec un grand sourire innocent, comme pour faire oublier que beaucoup de gens comptaient kidnapper leurs proches ces temps ci. À la grande surprise de Pansy, le si aigri professeur de potion prit deux cookies avant de rejoindre Max, une pile de parchemins sous le bras.

"Oh Severus ! (le concerné se retourna, un cookie dans la bouche) Je ne plaisantais qu'à moitié, nous serions heureux de vous accueillir parmi nous." Snape resta quelques secondes sans réactions puis finit par incliner la tête avant de reprendre son chemin. Peut être accepterait il l'offre le jour où il aurait une classe entière de Weasley, ce qui risquait fortement d'arriver à la prochaine génération.

"Bon allez, fini de rêvasser. Viens, on va s'entraîner." s'exclama Kamina en entraînant Pansy vers une salle vide.

"Hé mais j'ai cours demain, pis tu pourrais y aller un peu moins fort cette fois ?"

"Tutut pas de contestation ! Plus l'entraînement est gros, plus tu apprends vite, allez hop !" Kamina continua donc de traîner la serpentarde en riant, faisant encore et toujours penser à un kidnapping.


	33. Portrait 3

Pitti voyage temporel

Voilà pour me faire pardonner du retard, un chapitre bonus avec l'aimable participation de Daffy From The Goldenfreaks.

Votre nom : Serpentine

Comment vous sentez-vous : un peu mort mais sinon, ça va

Avez-vous déjà mangé du sushi : oui

Avez-vous déjà mangé du sushi sur une personne nue : nan, on mélange pas le devoir et le plaisir (oui, les sushis sont un véritable plaisir)

Avez-vous déjà considéré l'homosexualité : considéré comment ? je suis bi, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir

Votre sexe : femelle, je crois

Qu'étiez vous dans votre vie antérieure : un craken !!

Je vous frappe. Que faites-vous : je vous explose la tête contre le mur avant de vous enfoncer un balai dans le cul

Si vous rencontrer Britney Spears vous... : je lui souhaite bonne chance

Votre café favori : je m'en fous tant que c'est du bon café avec un morceau de sucre… dans une tasse de porcelaine avec des fleurs dessus de préférence

Votre politique de vie : je tape d'abord et je pose des questions ensuite… c'est plus drôle comme ça

Êtes vous mon ange gardien : combien vous me payez ?

Vous considérez vous comme un poète : quand j'explose des crânes, ouais. Le massacre est un art

Combien stupide vous considérez vous : j'ai pas mesuré mon QI

A quel point les personnes de votre entourage vous trouvent t'il stupide : j'sais pas, je côtoie rarement des gens honnêtes

Qui, par l'enfer, croyez-vous être : un vampire

Votre fruit préféré : leechee et fraise

Sur une plage nudiste vous... : je me fous à poil

Faites l'histoire de votre vie : après avoir passé une vie ennuyeuse auprès d'une famille normale, j'ai été moirdue puis contactée par une agence de mercenaires et me voilà

Que pensez-vous de l'art contemporain : j'm'en branle

Aimez-vous être nu : ouais

Aimez vous le cheeze whiz : watzat ?

Gaucher ou droitier : ambidextre mais droite de préférence

Êtes vous intelligent : va savoir

Combien de personnalités avez-vous : j'ai pas compté

Combien de percing avez-vous : un à chaque oreille et un sur l'arcade sourcillère gauche

Quel a été votre premier mot : manger

Êtes-vous superstitieux : nan, pas que je sache

Lisez-vous votre horoscope : ouais, c'est drôle

Portez-vous des verres de contact : nan, jsuis un vampire

Un appareil dentaire : non plus… ça serait un comble, quand même !

Pouvez vous conduire : oui mais je ne garantie pas la survie des passagers et des passants

Ronflez-vous : pas que je sache

Léchez-vous vos enveloppes : oui

Gardez vous un journal : non

Jouez vous d'un instrument : oui, de la guitare électrique hacheuse

Aimez-vous danser : non, sauf quand je suis contente

Aimez-vous chanter : ouais ! mes compagnons de beuverie s'en souviennent !

Êtes vous bon à cela : demandez à mes compagnons de beuverie

Parler vous au téléphone : oui

Aimez vous la place ou vous vivez : je bouge tout le temps alors...

Êtes vous organisé : non

Dormez-vous avec vos chaussettes : non, c'est d'un mauvais goût...

Êtes vous timide : pas que je sache

Parler vous a vous-même : de temps en temps

Êtes vous une personne matinale : non

Êtes vous vierge : cte bonne blague ! Hahaha ! Non.

En êtes-vous fier : OH OUI !!

Croyez-vous en la réincarnation : jsais pas… en tout cas, je crois au vampirisme

En Dieu : manquerait plus que ça !

Aux fantômes : j'en ai vu un lundi dernier

Croyez-vous en "Bigfoot" : jsais pas, je l'ai jamais vu

Quel âge aimeriez-vous avoir : 69 ou 666 ans, ça serait classe !

Quel sera le nom de votre fille : je suis pas sûre de pouvoir enfanter un jour

Votre garçon : pareil

Avez-vous cru que vous alliez mourir dans certaines situations : oui et j'ai eu raison une fois

Ou voulez vous aller : dans un bar à sushi

Avez-vous...?

Été embrasser ? oui

Manger une boite d'Oréo au complet ? jsais pas c'que c'est

Eut un accident en voiture ? Ouais, mon prof de conduite s'en souvient

Été en amour ? oui

Votre... préféré ?

Shampooing ? dop

Dentifrice ? mes clopes

Savon ? tahiti

Soupe ? j'aime pas la soupe

Pièce ? Mon lit

Instrument ? Guitare !!

Autre/Ou...

Café ou chocolat chaud ? café

Grand ou petit ? N'importe du moment que c'est large et dur !

Nouveau ou vieux ? Nouveau mais j'aime bien les vieux aussi

Neve Campbell ou Jennifer Love Hewitt ? J'aime pas les pouffes

Tom Cruise ou Brad Pitt ? Brad pitt (à bas la scientologie !!)

Jeans ou chandail ? jeans

Rose ou lys ? Les deux

Ce que c'est, ou ce que ce sera ? les deux

Avez vous un/une petit(e) ami(e) ? non

Un meilleur ami ? non

Dans les dernières 24 heures avez vous...

Pleurer ? non

Aider quelqu'un ? Je sais pas

Acheter quelque chose ? Une boîte de 36 capotes et des sushi

Été malade ? nan

Été voir un film ? nan

Été dans un restaurant ? Oui, pour acheter des sushis

Dit "Je t'aime" ? nan

Écrit une lettre ? nan

Écrit dans un journal ? nan

Parler à quelqu'un sur qui vous avez un béguin ? nan

Eut une conversation sérieuse ? nan

Fait un câlin a quelqu'un ? nan

Parler avec vos parents ? nan

Eut une bataille avec un ami ? nan

Est-ce que vous...

Changez vos yeux de couleurs ? Quand je suis en colère, ouais

Avez un béguin pour quelqu'un ? nan

Mangez la bouche ouverte ? nan

Si vous aviez un tatoo, ou serait t'il et a quoi ressemblerait t'il ? Un dragon sur le bras droit

Quel est la couleur du plancher de votre chambre ? Bah c'est du bois

Quel est le dernier CD que vous avez acheter ? Je sais plus

Comment avez vous dépenser votre été ? À la plage

Quand est la dernière fois que vous avez prit une douche ? Ce matin

Êtes-vous fatigué ? nan

Êtes-vous seul ? oui

Êtes-vous heureux ?oui

Portez-vous des pyjamas ? nan

Votre signe astrologique ? bélier

Quel heure est-il ? 23h22

Voila, ce n'était pas si mal, non ? Va te faire foutre !


	34. On fait la course ?

-1**Pitti voyage temporel**

Chapitre 31 : On fait la course ?

**Appartements de Max et Kamina, 1996.**

Le cul vissé sur une chaise face à Kamina et son amie, Harry se demandait pourquoi il fallait toujours que ça lui tombe dessus comme ça.

"Bon Harry, on a tout de suite deviné ce que tu avais fait avec Pansy pendant que je poireautais dehors et pour la peine, j'en ai informé ma copine Serpe."

"Exactement et vu qu'on est sympa, on a décidé de te donner tes premiers cours d'éducation sexuelle, un peu en retard je le conçois." ajouta la vampire en souriant. Harry les regarda toutes les deux sourire avant de soupirer bruyamment, encore une fois, elles étaient parties dans un délire et c'est lui qui allait en faire les frais.

"Bon, moi je m'en vais, vous me rappellerez quand vous arrêterez de vouloir tout me faire subir." dit il en partant vers la sortie mais un ordre tranchant et sec le coupa violemment dans son élan.

"Tu restes ici !" s'écria Kamina et quand Harry se retourna, il eut tout de même l'intelligence de voir qu'elle avait pris un visage sérieux et très irrité. Aussi se contenta il de retourner à sa place, tout penaud, pour éviter d'énerver encore plus la coréenne.

"Je vais être franche avec toi, Harry : tu as fait mal à Pansy."

"Hein ? Mais elle était consentante et je lui avais dit que j'y connaissais rien !"

"Ça je le sais parfaitement, désolée si ça sonnait comme un reproche. La première, ça fait toujours mal, on ne peut pas y couper et tout le monde le sait. Mais il faut que tu saches que ce n'est pas parce que tu l'as déflorée qu'elle va tout de suite monter au septième ciel lors de votre prochain coup. Déjà parce qu'elle va encore avoir un peu mal, ça va aller en s'amoindrissant, et ensuite parce que justement tu n'as aucune expérience, donc tu vas jouir trop rapidement (Harry se mit à rougir violemment) donc tu risques de la décevoir."

"Et c'est quoi ton idée ? Que je _m'entraîne_ ?"

"Le résultat plairait sans doute à Pansy mais sans doute pas la méthode."

"Moi je veux bien l'entraîner, ton petiot." suggéra Serpentine en jetant un regard lubrique à Harry qui frissonna.

"Ce n'est pas une bonne idée que de sous estimer Pansy. Vampire ou pas, crois moi, ce n'est pas ce qui l'empêchera de t'expédier à l'infirmerie pour quelques semaines. Moi c'est différent vu que je l'ai formée et que je lui ai sauvé la vie, moi elle se contenterait de ne pas me le pardonner." murmura Kamina en se frottant le menton avant de reporter son attention sur le Survivant qui se sentait depuis peu l'âme d'une proie. "Revenons à nos moutons. Nous ne te ferons rien. Si tu veux t'_entraîner_, tu le feras seul et avec ton argent et tu te débrouilleras pour te faire pardonner. Nous on va juste te donner des explications et des conseils pour que tu puisses te débrouiller au cas où ton matos te ferait défaut." Harry s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et se dit que la matinée allait être très longue.

"Bien commençons par le truc le plus important quand on veut faire l'amour : les préliminaires !" s'écria Serpe d'un air euphorique, faisant encore s'entasser Harry de quelques centimètres. "Crois moi Potter, c'est ZE ingrédient indispensable pour une nuit réussie… j'adore ce mot : préliminaires, ça regroupe tellement de petites choses amusantes. Les bisous, les baisers passionnés avec la langue, l'effeuillage en règle, les mains baladeuses, le touche-pipi et pourquoi pas les jeux de langue si tu te sens les épaules. Tiens d'ailleurs, voici une vue de face de la zone stratégique." s'exclama Serpe en soulevant une feuille du tableau blanc derrière elle que Harry n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'ici et celui s'étouffa avec sa salive en voyant ce qui était dessiné sur le tableau : un sexe féminin de face.

Aussitôt, Serpe brandit une règle en métal et se mit en tête d'expliquer de long en large l'anatomie féminine complète avec tellement de détails que Harry crut que sa tête allait exploser et qu'il allait être capable de mettre un nom sur chaque centimètre carré d'intimité. Puis la règle s'attarda sur une… petite boule et Serpe resta quelques secondes à savourer le silence attentif avant de s'écrier subitement.

"Et maintenant, le point culminant du chemin vers l'orgasme, le seuil de non-retour du plaisir solitaire, le bouton du plaisir dévastateur, LE…"

"Le clitoris." coupa Kamina, sans pitié pour la jeune vampire qui s'étala méchamment par terre, ainsi coupée dans son élan. "On va pas y aller par quatre chemins, Harry. Si tu veux faire jouir Pansy avec juste tes mains, alors tu devras immanquablement passer par ça. Ce… arf, comment dire ? Ce… bouton est une véritable petite boule de sensibilité qui réagit plus que positivement à chaque sollicitation. C'est un peu comme les tétons que tu as sûrement déjà touché -sinon tu es un animal- : plus c'est dur, plus les caresses sont appréciées, mais en beaucoup plus fort. Si, pendant que tu farfouilles ailleurs avec le reste de ta main, tu laisses un pouce énergique dessus, tu as toutes les chances de la faire fondre dans tes bras. Bien sûr, tu n'es pas obligé de le toucher seulement avec tes doigts, une caresse buccale est encore meilleure."

"Pitié, ne me parle pas de tes expériences personnelles." supplia Harry en se tenant les oreilles.

"Je n'en avais pas l'intention : je ne tiens pas plus que ça à ce que tu penses à moi lorsque tu… j'essaye de trouver quelque chose qui ne te choquera pas trop, lorsque tu la fera venir avec ta langue. Mais bon, le bouton magique c'est comme toute les bonnes choses, faut pas en abuser."

"Bon, c'est terminé, j'espère ?" demanda Harry.

"Oh que non, on a pas encore fait le tour ! On a même pas parlé de l'importance d'avoir des beaux nichons." s'exclama Serpe.

"Mais… mais ça me concerne pas, ça !" répliqua Harry.

"Ah ? … ben tant pis, on va t'en parler quand même ! Vive les beaux nichons !" s'écria Serpentine en levant haut le poing, rapidement suivie par Kamina. Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent quelque minutes à beugler en chœur "Vive les beaux nichons !" puis, quand Harry eut plus qu'assez d'écouter leurs conneries, il se faufila discrètement hors de la chambre et courut rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune.

"Ah salut vieux. T'as fini ton cours spécial ?"

"Si on veut… disons plutôt que je me suis échappé… Pansy n'est pas là ?"

"Elle est partie demander un truc à Dumbledore." répondit Hermione en retenant le Survivant par le col, histoire qu'il ne déboule pas dans le bureau directorial en disant "désolé du dérangement, je ne fais que passer du temps avec ma petite copine." Et justement, dans le bureau, Pansy avait terminé d'expliquer son problème à Dumbledore.

"Oui, je vois. C'est vrai que ces billets valent assez chers, ça serait dommage de les avoir eu pour rien. Le professeur Snape vérifiera votre emploi du temps, mais je pense que ça ne devrait pas poser de problème." Dumbledore resta un petit moment songeur, laissant entendre un très très faible "vive les beaux nichons !", puis un fin sourire manipulateur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"Mais si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, j'aimerais vous proposer un petit plus après le concert." Pansy le regarda quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules : il avait donné son accord pour qu'elle aille au concert, elle pouvait bien accepter une de ses idées farfelues. Le vieux directeur s'en donna donc à cœur joie et la serpentarde fut peu à peu elle aussi attirée par l'idée. Quinze minutes plus tard, elle arrivait enfin dans la grande salle et s'installa sans mot dire à côté de son chéri.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais demander à Dumbledore ?" demanda Hermione.

"Bah tu sais, papa (elle eut un moment de fierté) m'avait dit que le concert était pour ce week-end et donc j'ai demandé à Dumbledore si je pouvais y aller. Il est d'accord et il a même proposé un petit quelque chose pour après le concert, tu veux venir ?"

"Pourquoi ? C'est quoi ?" demanda Hermione, un peu méfiante quant aux idées de Dumbledore, assez fumeuses la plupart du temps. Et le sourire de la serpentarde n'était pas pour la rassurer.

"Tu le sauras si tu y vas. Bon y a juste que moi et papa qui iront au concert, Dumbledore est un peu manipulateur mais c'est pas un faussaire, et puis il nous emmènera. Je sais aussi que Max et Kamina ont l'intention de venir donc moi, je vais voir si je peux entraîner Drago et les autres… Harry, tu veux venir ?"

"Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois, je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde." répondit Harry en faisant un doux sourire. La jeune fille l'imita et s'apprêta à l'embrasser quand un "Hum hum" horripilant les firent sursauter. Se retournant, ils s'aperçurent avec horreur qu'Ombrage les regardait avec une sorte de petit sourire sadique.

"Miss Parkinson (elle ignora le frisson de colère de la serpentarde) j'aurais pensé qu'une élève issue d'une aussi bonne condition était plus attentive aux changements du règlement."

"Changements qui consistent… ?"

"Qui expliquent que chaque élève doit rester à la table de sa maison."

"Hein ? Mais c'est débile !" s'exclama Harry.

"Votre avis n'est pas requis, Potter ! C'est un nouveau décret du ministère et il ne souffre d'aucune discussion donc miss Parkinson, veuillez rejoindre immédiatement votre table !"

"Et si je refuse ?" siffla Pansy d'un air menaçant.

"Dans ce cas, vous serez grée de venir dans mon bureau faire quelques lignes dont M. Potter semble si connaisseur." expliqua Ombrage, faisant subitement pâlir Harry. Ce dernier ne prit qu'une demi seconde pour réfléchir.

"Vas y Pansy." La serpentarde se retourna vivement et il supposa qu'elle avait mal interprété ce qu'il avait dit.

"De quoi ? Tu veux que j'ailles dans son bureau ?"

"Oh non, non. Je parlais de retourner avec Malfoy." La serpentarde le regarda avec des petits yeux tristes puis soupira en regagnant la compagnie de ses amis qui lancèrent discrètement des regards noirs à Ombrage avant de réconforter leur amie. La situation fut un peu identique du côté des gryffondors, mais Harry recouvra plus vite sa bonne humeur en pensa que ce week-end, il allait faire une sortie extra scolaire avec Pansy sous le nez d'Ombrage et avec la bénédiction de Dumbledore en bonus, que demande le peuple ? Et à voir le sourire qui naquit sur les lèvres de Pansy, il sut qu'elle était arrivée à la même conclusion. Et ce fut à ce moment que quatre seaux de mélasses renversèrent leurs contenus sur les quatre tables.

Les premiers soupçons se portèrent sur les jumeaux mais en les voyant secouer leurs robes recouvertes de mélasse sous l'œil rieur d'Angelina, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : soit ce n'était pas eux, soit ils étaient destinés à une carrière d'acteurs. Et puis, si ça avait été eux, la table des professeurs n'aurait pas été épargnée, ce qui dirigea les soupçons d'un Harry tout gluant sur le français qui semblait avoir quelques difficultés à manger normalement (essayez de mâcher en souriant, ça fait assez mal à la mâchoire) puis, alors qu'il lui lançait son meilleur regard noir, Harry commença à se sentir drôle, ainsi que le reste des _mélassés_. Se concentrant sur son occlumencie, il réussit à repousser la sensation après un effort, le laissant par la même occasion libre d'examiner plus attentivement la grande salle.

Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à se sentir bizarre mais tous n'avait pas son niveau d'occlumencie et ce fut les premières années qui indiquèrent le résultat prévu en se jetant les uns dans les autres en s'écriant "T'es mon copain/copine !" puis les autres élèves cédèrent comme une traînée de poudre et bientôt, la grande salle résonnait d'une grande cacophonie de "T'es mon copain ! Toi aussi ! Toi je t'aime pas mais t'es mon copain quand même !" ainsi que quelques couples que la mélasse euphorisante, c'était le nom que Harry venait de lui donner, désinhibaient légèrement. En voyant Angelina assise sur les genoux de Fred qui l'embrassaient langoureusement, Harry eut une brusque idée et se mit à marcher rapidement à la table des serpentards qui, eux même, étaient à cents lieues de songer à le trucider.

"Malfoy, Nott, Zabini… z'êtes mes copains !" s'écria Harry en enserrant les trois garçons qui eurent une mine un peu désappointée avant de se rendre compte du petit manège du Survivant. Et ce dernier se tourna vers Pansy qui s'apprêtait justement à bouder de ne pas compter comme sa copine. "Toi, Pansy tu es plus que ça." Et ce faisant, il l'embrassa doucement tandis qu'Ombrage hurlait à tout va, espérant obtenir un peu d'ordre dans ce chaos mais c'était sous estimer les capacités des mercenaires en matière de boxon.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le reste des professeurs avaient fait partir la mélasse euphorisante, notamment en arrosant l'ensemble des élèves qui firent dégénérer la situation en bataille d'eau géante, le tout en oubliant mystérieusement qu'Ombrage était en plein milieu de la salle à ce moment là. Par ailleurs, Harry trouva d'ailleurs que Snape s'était particulièrement concentré à ce qu'il soit exempt de toute mélasse, un peu trop au goût du Survivant. Le reste de la semaine se passa sans encombre notables mis à part quelques combats de couloirs et explosions fortuites de bombes à peinture, il fallait bien qu'Harry et Pansy s'entraînent. En parlant du couple, ceux-ci avaient recouchés ensemble et comme la vampire l'avait prédit, la serpentarde eut quelques douleurs bien vite oubliées grâce aux mains habiles du Survivant.

Puis vint le moment tant attendu, le week-end. Durant toute la journée du samedi, certains élèves furent particulièrement excités et malheureusement, Harry faisait partie des excités de service. Non pas qu'Ombrage eut remarqué quoi que ce soit, mais il se trouvait qu'il avait potion le samedi matin et Snape s'en donna donc à cœur joie. Le coté positif de la chose fut que cela le calma assez pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'Ombrage. Les autres profs étaient déjà au courant depuis que McGonagall avait fait craché le morceau à Dumbledore.

**Flash-back**

Dans le bureau directorial, Minerva était assise en face du bureau tandis que Dumbledore cherchait les papiers qu'elle lui avait demandé à travers son foutoir. Il finit par les trouver, un peu froissés mais il les avait trouvé quand même, et les tendit à sa collègue qui passa une poignée de seconde à le fixer avant que son visage ne se renfrogne.

"Oh Merlin, Albus qu'est-ce que vous avez encore prévu ?"

"Pardon ? Mais rient du tout allons." répliqua ledit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire innocent qui n'aurait même pas trompé un première année, juste Ombrage. Minerva fronça les sourcils et décida d'abattre tout de suite sa carte maîtresse afin de faire avouer son supérieur.

"Bon très bien, je préférais éviter d'en arriver là mais puisque vous ne me laissez pas le choix : vous vous souvenez du bon de commande pour vos caisses de bonbons au citron ? Celui qui a mystérieusement disparu ?"

Aussitôt, Albus cessa de sourire et se pencha en avant. "Quoi ? Vous savez où il est ?"

"Oh oui : c'est moi qui l'aie, alors si vous voulez le revoir, vous avez intérêt à tout me dire." Dumbledore essaya bien de prendre une mine suppliante, chose qui marchait avec la plupart des gens qui finissaient par se dire "barf, il a plus toute sa tête, je vais laisser couler pour cette fois" mais pas Minerva McGonagall, conséquence d'en avoir un peu trop abusé pendant leurs débuts de collaboration. Maintenant elle était parfaitement immunisée et impitoyable.

"Pas la peine d'essayer de me faire cette tête là. Dites moi ce que vous avez comploté et je vous rendrais votre bon."

Albus soupira et rendit les armes, il ne pouvait survivre une semaine sans ses bonbons. Il déballa donc toute l'histoire à Minerva qui accepta de faire juste passer le mot aux autres professeurs afin qu'ils ne s'étonnent pas de l'absence du directeur samedi soir. Mais elle accepta uniquement parce que Max et Kamina y allaient aussi, ce qui faisait deux adultes à peu près responsables… ou en tout cas, pas trop irresponsables.

**Fin du flash-back**

Ainsi vers cinq heures, une dizaine de bombes à peinture explosèrent dans la tour d'astronomie -sorte de reprise de la tradition familiale-, de même qu'une boite de feu d'artifice des jumeaux dans la grande salle. Pendant qu'Ombrage courrait d'un bout à l'autre du château, un petit attroupement se formait dans le grand hall de Poudlard, attroupement composé de Dumbledore, Harry, Pansy, Blaise, Max, Kamina, Fred, Georges et Hermione. Hermione, bien que très suspicieuse sur l'idée de Dumby avait accepté car cela lui permettait de passer le week-end à la maison et les jumeaux étaient enthousiasmés à l'idée de faire une sortie non approuvée par le ministère mais organisée par Dumbledore. Blaise était le seul des trois serpentards qui paraissait plus attiré par la sortie que par le spectacle d'Ombrage tentant de gérer deux crises en même temps.

Quand le dernier, Harry, arriva au point de rendez vous, Dumbledore sortit un napperon blanc de sa poche et invita tout le monde à le saisir. Tout en le saisissant, Hermione fut quelque peu perplexe avant de se souvenir que c'était seulement les transplannages qui étaient rigoureusement impossibles, les portoloins fait par le directeur, aussi glucosé soit il, devaient faire partie des exceptions. Harry, lui, anticipait déjà l'atterrissage.

Après qu'une bonne partie de la troupe se soit relevée après s'être lamentablement ramassée par terre, tout le monde se dirigea vers un local que les mercenaires mirent dix secondes à ouvrir pour s'y changer. Il n'aurait pas été très malin de se balader dans le Londres moldu avec leurs robes de sorciers, même si seule Pansy allait au concert.

"Et maintenant, professeur, on fait quoi ?" demanda Harry.

"Eh bien, dans un premier temps je vais conduire Pansy chez elle au plus vite si je veux éviter un ulcère à M. Granger. Puis ensuite… nous improviserons, peut être un cinéma ?" suggéra Dumbledore en prenant le bras de la serpentarde. Et tandis que les deux mercenaires s'affairaient à faire voyager tout le monde en groupe serré, Pansy se jeta dans les bras de ses nouveaux parents, étreinte qui fut rendue notamment par un père quasi hystérique. Après quelques mots échangés avec le vieux sorcier sur la suite de la soirée, Henri monta dans la voiture avec Pansy à la place du mort, un paquet de bonbon sur les genoux -petite intention aimante de Lucy. Une demie heure de trajet en voiture plus tard, ils approchaient de l'entrée de la salle de concert, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

Bien que Pansy eut peur au début de paraître un peu trop excitée pour être normale, elle fut nettement rassurée en voyant une femme tomber dans les pommes en se voyant offrir le billet par ses enfants. Si cette femme tombait évanouie, alors elle pouvait bien sautiller sur place… d'autant plus que son père le faisait juste devant elle. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au milieu de la foule enthousiaste et la serpentarde jugea plus prudent de rester serrée près de son père. Puis la scène se plongea dans le noir et Pansy suivit le mouvement en hurlant comme une malade quand Mick Jagger fit son apparition. Tout au long du concert, la jeune fille et son père se déchaînèrent à se briser les cordes vocales et Pansy ne cessa d'être heureuse d'un bout à l'autre. Ainsi quand le concert se termina enfin, elle fit partie des très nombreuses personnes à geindre et à en réclamer encore. Heureusement, son père dut se faire la voix de la raison.

"Allez viens, tes amis doivent t'attendre… surtout ton petit ami." susurra-t-il d'une voix un peu doucereuse qui se rapprochait de celle de Snape quand il était au dessus du chaudron de Harry. "Tu ne pensais tout de même pas sortir avec un garçon, fut il l'élu du monde sorcier, et pouvoir le cacher à tes parents ?"

"Bon d'accord." soupira Pansy avant qu'un sourire de défi n'apparaisse sur son visage. "On fait la course jusqu'à la voiture ?"

Après la demie heure de retour en voiture dans laquelle ils discutèrent avec effervescence, ils rentrèrent dans la maison familiale et furent un peu stupéfaits de voir que tout le monde était là, plus quelques invités de dernière minute comme Tonks, Remus et Serpe. Après quelques babillages particulièrement excités à sa mère qui hochait la tête en souriant, bien qu'un peu perdue devant le flot de parole, Pansy se fit traîner dehors et eut le temps de crier "à ce soir" avant que la porte ne se referme.

"C'était si bien que ça, le concert ?" demanda Harry en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

"Géant ! Peut être que tu devrais essayer de venir un de ces quatre, avec ta cape."

"Faut voir, je pourrais sans doute venir te rendre visite pendant les vacances, les Dursleys seraient à cent lieues de s'y intéresser et comme ça tu pourrais me faire écouter un CD." proposa Harry. La jeune fille agréa vivement puis prit le bras offert de Tonks tandis que Harry agrippait le coude de Remus. Hermione alla avec Georges et Blaise avec Fred… à moins que ce ne fut l'inverse. Puis tous se prirent la main et Max finit la boucle en prenant le bras de Dumbledore. Il n'y avait que lui et Pansy qui savaient où ils se rendaient et, tout sorcier puissant qu'il était, il ne pouvait pas prendre onze personnes en transplannage d'escorte et les amener toutes à l'endroit indiqué en un seul morceau. C'est là qu'entraient en scène les autres sorciers capables de transplanner, ils devaient simplement se contenter de transplanner, donc de fournir l'effort magique et Dumbledore se chargerait de canaliser cet effort magique vers le lieu de destination.

L'opération se passa sans aucun problème et quand la lumière des néons illuminèrent leurs visages, une bonne partie du groupe soupira de désespoir tandis qu'Albus se contentait de siffloter innocemment, admirant l'enseigne _Bowling 300_.

"Je suppose que tu étais au courant ?" grogna Hermione à sa sœur de cœur qui se retourna avec un sourire éblouissant.

"Bien sûr ! Après tout, c'est à moi que Dumbledore l'a proposé… d'ailleurs papa aussi était au courant."

"Et il m'a rien dit ? Ah le traître ! Il va m'entendre celui là… ou plutôt non, il va entendre ma mère, hinhinhin." ricana Hermione en suivant le groupe qui entrait dans la salle de bowling. Dumbledore paya l'entrée pour le groupe et expliqua le fonctionnement de la soirée.

"Bien, Alors j'avais dans l'idée de faire un petit tournoi amical. Nous sommes douze alors je propose quatre équipes de trois ou trois équipes de quatre, c'est vous qui voyez." Aussitôt, Harry se plaça à coté de Pansy et prit sa main tandis que d'autres binômes se formaient instantanément et logiquement : Tonks et Remus, Max et Kamina et les jumeaux qui firent comprendre qu'ils désiraient ardemment se mesurer à Dumbledore. Puis les équipes se terminèrent de façon toute aussi logique : Serpe avec Max et Kamina ce qui donnait l'équipe _mercenaires_, Hermione avec les jumeaux pour l'équipe _Gryffondor_, Blaise avec Harry et Pansy pour les _Serpentard_ et enfin Albus avec Tonks et Remus pour l'équipe des _grands_. Il fut aussi décidé que les _grands_ partiraient avec un handicap vu que Dumbledore était champion de bowling, se rappela in extremis Harry.

Au début, les lancers de boules se firent bien maladroits et les _grands_ n'eurent aucun mal à rattraper leur handicap. Mais vu que ça n'était pas amusant de mettre une latte à des débutants trop faibles, Dumbledore leur expliqua comment bien jouer et ainsi rendre la partie un peu plus piquante. Et effectivement, les scores commencèrent à grimper… sauf avec Serpe qui désespérait de mettre la boule ailleurs que dans la gouttière. Au bout du cinquième essai infructueux, elle poussa un cri de rage et shoota au sens propre dans la boule, occasionnant par la même occasion son premier strike. Un peu sous le choc, Harry se retourna et vit pour la toute première fois Dumbledore choqué, la bouche grande ouverte.

"Mais… mais… mais ça se fait pas !" s'écria-t-il après quelques bégaiements.

"P'têt, mais tant que ça marche, je continue !" s'exclama Serpe en bombant la poitrine de fierté. La partie continua son cours tranquillement, et malgré de nombreuses ruses de la part des _Serpentard_, ce fut quand même l'équipe des _grands_ qui gagna avec une avance confortable. Harry grogna légèrement en sentant que Tonks allait beaucoup s'amuser avec ça pendant quelques temps. Après quelques embrassades avec les deux lycanthropes pour qui la pleine lune était pour bientôt, la troupe repartit discrètement à Poudlard sauf Hermione et Pansy qui profitèrent de l'occase pour rester chez leurs parents. Et un coup de bol fit qu'Ombrage était trop exténuée après sa gestion de crises simultanées pour roder dans les couloirs. Les champions de bowling clandestins ne rencontrèrent que quelques profs ici et là qui s'enquirent poliment de la soirée avant de repartir en faisant comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu le directeur, deux profs et une poignée d'élèves rentrer d'une sortie impromptue à une heure qui aurait fait bondir n'importe quel parent d'élève.


	35. Nox

**Pitti voyage temporel**

Chapitre 32 : nox.

**Appartement de Remus Lupin, 1996.**

Kamina se réveilla en baillant ostensiblement. La nuit de pleine lune avait été agitée mais elle s'était bien éclaté… surtout en voyant la touffe rose sur la tête de la louve qui se trouvait être Tonks, là elle avait éclaté de rire pendant vingt bonne minutes pendant lesquelles Tonks, qui avait reconnue son amie, sautillait autour d'elle en jappant. Fort heureusement, le fait qu'elles soient amies à une très forte intensité avait surpassé la haine inter-race et elles avaient pu s'amuser sans devoir se battre. Maintenant, l'ex auror était allongée à coté d'elle, totalement nue -les loups ne mettaient pas d'habits aux dernières nouvelles- et Remus était recroquevillé dans un fauteuil, nu également et leur tournant le dos. La vampire ricana en repensant à toute les conneries qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit et trouva que Lunard était bien plus joueur et plus câlin depuis qu'il s'était trouvé une femelle, la louve de Tonks en l'occurrence. D'ailleurs cette dernière ne tarda pas à se réveiller en s'étirant.

"Salut, bien dormi ?" demanda la coréenne.

"Super bien mais un peu courbaturée." bailla Tonks. "J'ai fait quoi hier ? Me souviens plus trop." À ce moment, Kamina eut un sourire sadique qui causa quelques sueurs froides chez la jeune femme.

"Et si je te dis… _va chercher _?" L'ex auror écarquilla les yeux et rougit violemment en se souvenant que cette nuit, quand elle était une louve joueuse et un peu hyperactive, elle avait joué à _va chercher la baballe/le joujou/la casserole/Remus _et… elle s'était faite poupouiller le ventre et… et pire encore ! Elle avait aimé ça !

"Oh noooonnn, me dit pas que j'ai fait tout ce à quoi je pense !" gémit elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

"Je crains que si. Tu avais par ailleurs l'air très heureuse quand il s'agissait de mordiller un jouet en plastique… ahlalala, tu balançais la queue dès qu'il couinait. Mais le moment le plus drôle pour moi fut sans doute quand je t'ai vue débarquer : là j'ai carrément hurlé de rire."

"Qu'est ce qu'il y avait de drôle ?" demanda Tonks, s'attirant encore un sourire sadique.

"Savais tu que sous ta forme de louve, tu avais une touffe rose sur la tête ?"

"Oh nooooonnn, mais pourquoi t'as pas embêté Remus un peu ?"

"J'ai bien essayé mais tout ce que je faisais était sans effet. J'essayait tout ce que je pouvais, il restait là à te couver du regard… je crois que Lunard est tombé amoureux de… quel nom on pourrait donner à ta louve ? Il faut baptiser ta louve pour donner une vraie compagne à Lunard !"

"Je le sens mal, mais je le sens mal !" geignit Tonks.

"Roooh, allez, fais moi confiance."

"C'est bien ce qui me fais peur… et pourquoi je suis toute nue, d'abord ?"

"Les loups ne savent pas enfiler des fringues et je me suis endormie avant toi. Bon, je vais y aller parce que je suis sure que Max a passé une très mauvaise nuit et qu'il a envie de se rattraper."

"Ok, moi je vais faire le petit déj." dit Tonks en se rendant dans la cuisine, toujours en tenue d'Ève.

"Tu devrais p'têt enfiler un truc."

"J'ai toujours fait du nudisme le matin alors je vois pas pourquoi je changerais parce t'es là, surtout que t'as pas de leçon à me donner en matière de pudeur."

Kamina ricana à la réplique de son amie et l'enlaça brièvement avant de partir retrouver son amoureux. Mais avant de sortir de la maison, elle eut le temps de soupirer à voix haute.

"Ah lala, je t'ai trop bien formée. Tu feras un bisou à Mumus de ma part, je vais chercher Max et on va faire une crise cardiaque à Molly." L'ex-auror ne chercha même pas à savoir ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire : moins elle en savait, moins elle s'en prendrait sur la tronche lors d'un éventuel retour de flammes.

Du côté de Poudlard, Harry était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner dans les cuisines, endroit dont il était sûr qu'Ombrage ignorait l'existence, Pansy assise sur ses genoux en train de grignoter une viennoiserie tout en lorgnant d'un œil admiratif le ballet incessant de plats et d'elfes.

"C'est vrai que j'avais jamais pensé à chercher les cuisines. Je me contentais de manger ce qui apparaissait."

"Pour tout t'avouer, je suis un peu tombé dessus par hasard. Si on ne m'avais pas mis sur le chemin, j'aurais jamais songé qu'il y avait des cuisines." répondit Harry en tentant de mordre dans le pain au chocolat de la serpentarde.

"Et nous vaurions été féparés d'une retraite indifpenfable !" répliqua Pansy en engloutissant entièrement le petit pain dans sa bouche pour éviter de se le faire piquer. Puis elle se retourna vers son chéri et lui offrit un sourire étincelant, les joues tendues par la nourriture.

"Tu sais que ça ne m'arrêtera pas ?" demanda Harry avec un sourire carnassier. Mais la jeune fille ne se laissa pas démonter et avala tout rond son butin, quitte à mal le digérer, au moins Harry ne ferait pas un truc dégueu juste pour l'embêter puisqu'il y avait au moins cinq autres petits pains à côté mais qu'il avait choisi de piquer celui là parce que c'était le sien.

"… Bon d'accord, je ne vais pas aussi loin." soupira-t-il en piochant une autre viennoiserie. Ils terminèrent leurs petits déjeuners en discutant avec les elfes qui semblaient beaucoup plus sociables quand Hermione et ses idées de libérations des elfes étaient loin. Malheureusement, la cloche sonna et ils durent repartir.

"On a quoi là ?" s'enquit Harry en traînant des pieds tandis que la serpentarde regardait son emploi du temps avant de le fourrer dans son sac d'un air écoeurée.

"DCFM." Mais au lieu de lui plomber le moral, la nouvelle redonna le sourire au Survivant.

"Ah mais c'est parfait ça… je t'explique : j'ai une surprise pour toi et j'attendais le bon moment pour te la faire. Donc on a qu'à sécher Ombrage et je t'emmène dans un coin un peu plus intime." suggéra-t-il à la jeune fille qui fut bien plus excitée et le suivit en sautillant tout en essayant de deviner la surprise.

"Un album des Stones ?"

"Non."

"On… On va se faire un très gros et très long câlin ?" demanda-t-elle en se léchant les lèvres.

"Hum, peut être après mais ce n'est pas ça la surprise." répondit Harry avec un clin d'œil. La jeune fille tenta encore bien d'autres hypothèses mais elle était loin du compte, ce qui fait que quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle sur demande, Pansy n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait. Tremblante d'excitation, elle tourna la poignée mais ne comprit pas bien ce que foutaient là une sorte de lit en cuir rembourré et surélevé, un assortiment de fioles inconnues et un rouleau de papier à usage unique. Perplexe, elle suivit néanmoins Harry près de la table en cuir.

"Fais pas cette tête, je suis sûr que tu vas aimer mais faut juste enlever ton haut."

Ravie de faire un truc qu'elle savait que ça exciterait son petit ami, Pansy se dépêcha d'enlever sa robe ainsi que son T-shirt puis, après une légère hésitation, son soutien gorge pour exposer sa fière poitrine à l'air libre et Harry ne manqua pas de rougir avec pourtant un grand sourire un peu lubrique. Puis le Survivant lui fit signe de s'allonger sur ventre et elle s'éxécuta, les sourcils froncés. Elle attendit quelques minutes en silence et sursauta soudainement quand deux mains huilées se posèrent sur ses omoplates mais quelques tours de mains énergique la détendirent pendant qu'elle comprenait toute l'histoire. Un massage, Harry lui offrait un massage. Laissant échapper un gémissement de contentement, elle fit glisser ses chaussures par terre et se laissa aller contre le cuir, une expression béate sur le visage tandis que les mains énergiques du Survivant s'activaient avec talent sur son dos.

"Alors, tu aimes ?"

"Hhhuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnn."

"Je prends ça pour un oui." souffla Harry en remontant vers la nuque, faisant se tendre l'extrémité des orteils de la serpentarde. Il regarda le résultat, un sourcil levé, le répéta et après l'avoir fait cinq fois sans que la jeune fille ne râle, il laissa tomber et continua le massage en profondeur. Quinze minutes plus tard, Pansy semblait s'être liquéfiée sur la table de massage et Harry commençait à lui masser les hanches, chose que la serpentarde semblait particulièrement apprécier puisqu'elle remuait le bassin pour accentuer les sensations du massage. Puis une idée vicieuse se fit un chemin dans son esprit béat et elle se retourna sur le dos, forçant Harry à se coller contre elle. S'il fut un peu surpris, il comprit néanmoins rapidement en sentant ses vêtements se faire enlever de force.

Une demie heure plus tard, ils étaient tout les deux enlacés dans un fauteuil, sans aucune trace de vêtements, à se faire des bisous là où c'était possible et sans devoir recommencer un second round puisque la deuxième heure, sortilèges donc sans Ombrage, n'allait pas tarder à sonner et s'ils n'avaient aucun scrupules à sécher Ombrage, il en était tout autrement pour les autres professeurs.

"Ah bah vous voilà ! Vous étiez passé où ?" s'exclama Hermione quand ils rentrèrent enfin dans le groupe devant la classe.

"On se faisait des câlins." se contenta de répondre Harry.

"Hein ?… ah ouuuaaiiiiss, dans un placard à balais, hein ?" remarqua finement Ron.

"Pourquoi un placard à balais ? La salle sur demande est bien plus spacieuse." répliqua innocemment Pansy avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de classe. La suite de la journée se passa sans encombres, Ombrage tenta bien de les coincer mais ils réussirent à disparaître quand elle n'était pas loin grâce à la cape d'Harry, et ils se réfugièrent avec vélocité dans la salle commune de Serdaigle quand Ron écrivit expressément sur son parchemin enchanté que l'employée du Ministère les attendait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ils s'étaient donc réfugiés chez les bleu et bronze grâce à l'aimable participation de Luna et patientaient comme ils pouvaient en lisant des bouquins ça et là qui pouvaient les intéresser. Et si Ombrage pensait pouvoir les avoir lors du dîner, elle fut vite déçue puisqu'ils avaient une longueur d'avance en mangeant dans les cuisines. En fait c'est carrément tout leur emploi du temps qu'ils avaient revu pour échapper au crapaud.

Plus tard dans la soirée, tandis que Harry se faisait poursuivre par une Kamina qu'il avait recouverte de crème anglaise, Pansy marchait dans les couloirs avec ses copains à échanger les derniers ragots.

"Au fait, Potter n'est pas avec toi ?" demanda Drago.

"Je préfère pas : il a eu la mauvaise idée de jeter de la crème anglaise sur Kamina et il doit être encore en train d'essayer de fuir, à l'heure qu'il est."

"Pauvre de lui. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il est passé par là." remarqua Théodore en regardant une traînée de gouttes sucrées sur le sol. Pansy allait rajouter quelque chose sur le fait de ce qu'il allait subir quand une présence pas vraiment bienveillante se fit sentir. Tournant la tête, la serpentarde blanchit en reconnaissant Mulciber, un des mangemorts qui avaient réussis à passer au travers du filet grâce à de nombreux pots de vin. Maintenant, le mangemort se trouvait devant eux et regardait fixement la jeune fille.

"Parkinson, espèce de petite garce ! Tu vas m'accompagner dehors pour qu'on ait une petite discussion avec tes parents."

"Et si je refuse ? Vous ne pouvez pas m'enlever sous le nez de Dumbledore !" s'écria Pansy avec une voix un peu tremblante.

"Tu crois sincèrement, petite sotte, que je suis venu ici avec son aval ? Dumbledore n'est qu'un vieux fou sénile et même ces traîtres à leur sang ne peuvent t'aider." cracha-t-il en regardant dédaigneusement les trois autres serpentards. "Je me ferais une joie de raconter vos relations à vos parents, mais d'abord, suis moi toi !" dit il en empoignant fortement le bras de Pansy. La jeune fille se débattit comme un diable et ne vit pas Théodore sortir sa baguette pour lancer son sort le plus personnalisé.

"_NOX_ !" à la place du sort habituellement réservé à arrêter un lumos, ce qui sortit de la baguette du jeune Nott fut le résultat d'un entraînement secret et particulièrement acharné. Dans les chapitres précédents, il avait été vu que son élément -aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître- était l'ombre et les sorts la concernant pouvaient se compter sur les extrémités du corps, en plus d'être un peu oubliés. Bref, ce qui sortit de sa baguette fut une sorte d'intense gaz noir qui ne tarda pas à englober les trois garçons dans une obscurité totale mais qui n'affectait pas l'invocateur. Le gaz remplit le couloir et s'avança en direction du mangemort à la façon de ces murs piégés qu'on pouvait voir dans les vieux films genre Indiana Jones. Mulciber tenta quelques sorts lancés au pif mais aucun ne fit d'effets significatif, même celui prévu pour purifier l'air vu que le gaz annihilé était de suite remplacé et que Théodore n'était pas touché par les autres sorts. (pour plus de clarté, voir Dark Floors de Lordi… bon courage)

Finalement, le mur noir fit un bon en avant et engloba le mangemort et Pansy dans le noir absolu. Mulciber tenta de faire quelques pas mais incapable de voir même sur quoi il marchait, il se contenta de tituber en tournant sur lui-même, serrant le bras de la jeune fille pour ne pas la laisser s'échapper. À un moment, il se cogna contre ce qui était vraisemblablement le mur du couloir avant de sentir une vive et profonde douleur dans son mollet. La perte de morceaux de chair conséquents ainsi qu'un craquement sinistre lui annonça que quelque chose était en train de bouffer son mollet et lui avait cassé le tibia mais avant qu'il n'ait pointé sa baguette dans la bonne direction, la chose s'était prestement retiré en sifflant lourdement… se pourrait t'il que… impossible ! Jamais les Nott ne s'abaisseraient à avoir ne serait ce que de la documentation sur les animagus, jugeant que se transformer en bête était encore pire qu'être sang-de-bourbe. Ce qu'ils savaient sur eux était ce qui relevait de la culture générale - à savoir que c'était long, que tous ne pouvaient pas le faire et qu'un signe distinctif permettait de reconnaître le sorcier. Se préoccupant de Pansy comme de sa première chemise, il l'envoya contre le mur, ou du moins la direction dont il se souvenait que le mur était et se mit à s'enfuir, moitié courant, moitié boitillant.

Par chance pour lui, il réussit à s'extraire du noir et jugea urgent de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et les quatre serpentards… ainsi que le truc qui l'avait privé d'une partie de son mollet droit. La perte de sang aidant bien qu'elle ne fut qu'une excuse, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était en train de débloquer doucement mais sûrement et quand il atteignit la forêt interdite pour transplanner, il n'avait même pas percuté qu'il n'avait croisé aucun professeur pendant les vingt minutes de marche à travers les couloirs. Et quand il transplanna pour l'allée des embrumes, il était loin de se douter qu'un prédateur le suivait toujours de loin et n'attendait qu'une occase dans ce genre là.

À Poudlard, les quatre serpentards s'étaient réfugiés rapidement dans la chambre des mercenaires et Pansy s'était réfugié dans les bras de Kamina, à défaut de pouvoir le faire dans ceux de sa mère.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas." lui souffla Kamina en lui caressant les cheveux. "Max est en train de le poursuivre et je ne pense pas que vous soyez en age d'entendre les détails les plus sanglants. En tout cas, soyez sûrs que cette tentative de rapt ne restera pas impunie." Pansy acquiesça et se décolla lentement de son amie.

"Tiens, attends là je vais chercher un petit réconfort." dit la coréenne en se levant du canapé. Elle disparut de vue quelques instants pour revenir avec un grand pot de glace vanille et cinq cuillères.

"Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas qu'on allait bouffer ça à deux ? Allez hop, asseyez vous et attaquons cette glace !" s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant une cuillère qu'elle enfourna aussitôt dans sa bouche, imitée par les quatre serpentards. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils avaient fini la boite de glace quand Max rentra dans l'appartement, les vêtements froissés et un peu de sang dans les cheveux ainsi que sur les mains. Il fit un petit signe de tête à Kamina qui eut un sourire satisfait avant qu'il ne s'affale dans le canapé et chipe la dernière cuillère de glace à Drago.

"Hé…hééééé !"

"Hmm, c'est de la bonne cette glace ! Bref, en tout cas Pansy, tu peux être sure que tes parents biologiques ne vont pas t'embêter de sitôt et personne ne sera informé de vos relations avec le commun des mortels." informa le mercenaire avec un sourire en coin pour les trois garçons qui se demandèrent vaguement s'il valait mieux ignorer comment il s'y était pris. Et effectivement, il n'aurait sans doute pas aimé apprendre que le mangemort avait presque entièrement été boulotté à l'exception de sa tête qui devait encore traîner quelque part dans l'allée des Embrumes et son avant bras marqué qui avait été envoyé à Voldemort pour faire comprendre que rien n'arrêtait un mercenaire, et surtout que ses pitoyables mangemorts étaient loin de faire le poids. La discussion qu'Harry eut plus tard avec Dumbledore au sujet d'une vision d'un Voldemort frustré suffit à prouver que ce problème était réglé et définitivement enterré.

Le lendemain soir, Harry errait dans les couloirs en se tenant la main, conséquence directe d'une retenue avec Ombrage, et le fait qu'il l'avait supporté toute une année n'aidait apparemment pas à en supporter encore. En plus sa main s'était mise à saigner, ce qui était encore plus gênant à cache. Pour finir son parcours ponctué d'idées de vengeance à l'encontre d'Ombrage, il entra dans la piaule des mercenaires et constata avec soulagement que Pansy était là et qu'elle papotait avec Kamina sur les derniers ragots, habitude féminine supposa Harry en passant sa main valide dans le cou de la serpentarde, laquelle se jeta immédiatement dans ses bras une seconde plus tard. Il réussit à s'asseoir tant bien que mal dans le fauteuil avec la jeune toujours perchée à son cou et celle-ci n'attendit pas plus pour commencer à l'embrasser. Il y répondit avec beaucoup d'entrain et quelques minutes plus tard commença l'interrogatoire.

"Ça va ? Elle t'a pas fait trop mal ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ça va beaucoup mieux depuis que t'es là." Aussitôt, Pansy se jeta sur lui après avoir poussé un "ooooooohhhh, c'est mignnoooooonnnnn." et l'embrassa passionnément.

"C'est vrai qu'elle t'as pas raté… ça va Kamina ?" demanda-t-elle en voyant son amie tendue et qui semblait gigoter dans son fauteuil, mal à l'aise.

"Oui, oui, ça va très bien mais si tu pouvais couvrir la main, ça m'aiderait énormément à résister, Harry."

"Oh, désolé." dit il en faisant un bandage improvisé avec son mouchoir. "Là, ça devrait aller maintenant."

"Pas vraiment, mais il m'est moins difficile de résister à l'envie lécher ta main si je ne vois pas le sang. Maintenant je dois juste supporter l'odeur jusqu'à ce que Max revienne : il connaît un sort pour effacer l'odeur."

"Et le fait que tu aies bu mon sang n'aide pas, si ?"

"Non parce que figure toi que ton sang a une saveur acidulée qui me fait penser à des bonbons. Un peu comme les bonbons coca. Pour te donner une idée, imagine que Pansy aurait un peu de nutella au coin des lèvres, ça doit être une tentation du même ordre." Harry prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

"Si tu buvais un peu de mon sang, ça te calmerais ?"

"Oui mais je ne veux pas. La fois où j'ai bu votre sang, c'était un cas d'urgence. Je m'épuisais et je ne savais pas quand Max allait rentrer tandis que là, je sais qu'il sera là dans quelques heures au plus. C'est gentil de ta part mais je n'en ai pas besoin."

"Tu es sure ?" demanda Harry en brandissant sa blessure sanguinolente. Les yeux de la coréenne s'écarquillèrent et elle sembla se faire violence pour ne pas se laisser tenter, déglutissant rapidement et de nombreuses fois.

"Harry ! Éloigne ta main de moi !"

"Allez, fais pas ta timide ! Considère ça comme un amuse bouche ou un apéro, quelque chose dans le genre. Je te fais confiance pour prendre juste assez pour te calmer." La vampire sembla hésiter longuement puis finit par céder en voyant une goutte de sang perler. Avant même d'avoir conscience d'avoir bougé, elle avait déjà recueilli la goutte avec sa langue, provoquant un frisson dans le dos du Survivant. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle rougit furieusement et s'éloigna de quelques mètres en fusillant Harry du regard.

"'Tain ! Tu vois ce que tu me fais faire ?"

"Ça veut seulement dire que t'en a envie, ton corps a juste parlé pour toi. Je comprends même pas pourquoi tu veux pas, c'est pas comme si je te demandais de me tuer."

"C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de m'habituer à boire ton sang." balbutia t'elle, hésitante. Finalement, après cinq minutes de conflit intérieur, elle céda et prit la main ensanglantée de Harry. "Tu ne l'emportera pas au paradis et il est hors de question que je te morde." acheva t'elle en posant sa langue sur les blessures, provoquant derechef des frissons dans le dos du Survivant. Puis, bizarrement, il sentit les mots gravés dans sa chair le picoter de moins en moins puis sa main devint toute engourdie tandis que la langue de la coréenne essayait d'absorber la moindre goutte de sang. Après encore deux minutes à lécher la plaie pourtant bien nette, Kamina lâcha à contrecoeur la main et se rassit dans son fauteuil

"Humpf, tu ne viendras pas te plaindre si je m'y habitues, mais ça m'a fait du bien."

"De rien mais j'ai senti un truc bizarre, comme si ma main s'endormait."

"Ah, c'est ma salive : en fait si on avait pas ce truc, boire du sang se révélerait extrêmement douloureux pour Max. Pis c'est aussi plus pratique pour se faire discret la nuit."

"Bref, même si je suis contente que ça t'aie aidé, j'ai que très moyennement envie que ça devienne une habitude !" les interrompit Pansy.

"Héhé, on devient possessive Pansy ? T'inquiètes va, je pense que je serais dans le même état si tu te mettais à tourner autour de Max. Bon, passons à autre chose : Severus doit avoir une potion cicatrisante de son crû, je vais voir ça."

"Connaissant Snape, je parierais sur un truc rapide mais super douloureux." songea Harry en frottant sa main.

"Je te suis sur ce coup là." se contenta de répondre Pansy. Puis Kamina s'écarta de la cheminée pour que Snape entre. Le maître des potions adressa un bref signe de tête à la vampire puis examina la blessure d'Harry.

"Hum, j'ai une potion qui devrait être amplement suffisante… mais je me pose tout de même une question : êtes vous masochiste, Potter ?"

"Pardon ? Je vois pas le rapport."

"Je parlais du fait que la plaie est parfaitement propre donc est-ce que vous êtes masochiste au point d'aller fourrer un mouchoir dans votre chair ?"

"Eeeuuuuuuhhhhh, non : c'est moi qui ai cédé à mon péché mignon." avoua Kamina avec un petit sourire contrit. Snape haussa juste un sourcil avant d'appliquer un baume qui sembla vouloir dévorer la main du Survivant et de retourner dans ses quartiers après un dernier signe de tête.

"Très bien, ça devrait faire disparaître les cicatrices avec un peu de chance. Tu devrais aller voir Dumbledore ce sujet : je ne pense pas que l'utilisation de ces plumes soit très légale dans une école."

"Je le lui ai déjà dit mais il ne veut rien entendre." soupira la serpentarde.

"Et j'ai déjà dit pourquoi : au moins avec les plumes sanguines, je sais à quoi m'attendre mais si Ombrage se voit interdire leur utilisation, j'ai peur de ce qu'elle risque d'utiliser à la place."

"Hmm pas faux, bien sinon, quels sont vos devoirs ?"

"Je peux te poser une question avant ?" demanda Harry.

"Je t'en prie, fais donc." l'enjoignit Kamina.

"On sait tous qu'en tant que vampire, il n'y a que le sang qui soit nécessaire à ta survie, n'est-ce pas ? (acquiescement de la concernée) donc ma question est : pourquoi tu manges de la bouffe normale."

"Ah ça, ça se voit que tu n'as jamais senti la différence. Pour tout vous expliquer, c'est vrai que je n'ai besoin que de sang pour vivre normalement, la bouffe humaine est un bonus parce que le sang est trop pauvre en graisse et autre éléments nutritifs pour que le corps puisse produire de la chaleur en le digérant, vous me suivez ?"

"Je crois. En fait, si tu manges comme nous, c'est pour ne pas être aussi froide qu'un bloc de marbre, c'est ça ?" résuma Pansy.

"Exactement. ("Wooouuuaaa ma chérie, t'es trop forte !" s'exclama Harry) Et aussi, suivant ce que je mange, mes besoins en sang peuvent être revu à la baisse. Par exemple, si je mange un rôti de bœuf extra saignant, j'aurais besoin de soutirer moins de sang à Max. Bon allez, fini la parlotte et montrez moi vos devoirs !"

Les deux étudiants déballèrent leurs devoirs et se firent un peu aidé ça et là. Une heure plus tard, ils venaient de terminer un devoir de potion particulièrement coriace quand Max entra avec un étrange sourire sur le visage.

"Salut les jeunes ! Kamina, tu viens s'il te plait ? On a quelques personnes à interroger." Aussitôt, la coréenne se désintéressa des devoirs et eut un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

"Maintenant ?"

"Oui. Avec un peu de chance, on sera rentré ce soir."

"Ok. Bon les jeunes, pas trop tard le dodo et évitez de faire trop de cochonneries !" s'exclama Kamina en refermant la porte vivement juste avant qu'un cahier ne s'y écrase.

"C'est pas vrai ça ! Elle va finir par nous faire passer pour des obsédés à force."

"Sûr !" commenta Pansy en se frottant le menton. "En même temps, ça m'a donné envie."

"Eeeeeeuuuuuhh… moi aussi." dit Harry en souriant. Les deux amoureux se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux avant de tourner simultanément la tête vers le grand lit deux places qui semblait les appeler.

"Je vais te vider, ce soir !" susurra Pansy en s'humidifiant les lèvres.

"C'est ce qu'on va voir !" releva Harry en la soulevant tandis que la jeune fille gloussait d'excitation. Et tandis que les deux amoureux faisait rincer le lit de la chambre, les mercenaires s'apprêtaient à stupéfixer Horace Slughorn.

Ffiiiioouu, bordel j'ai vraiment eu du mal à le terminer ce chapitre. Bon logiquement dans le prochain chapitre, il devraient y avoir ce qu'on pourrait appeler l'invitation au carnage. Vous comprendrez en temps voulu.


	36. Leena

-1**Pitti voyage temporel**

Chapitre 33 : Leena.

**Maison de Horace Slughorn, 1996.**

Max et Kamina se tenaient devant la porte du vieux sorcier et se répétaient le plan une dernière fois. Dumbledore était venu avant eux mais n'avait pas réussi lui tirer les vers du nez, en conséquence de quoi les deux Corbeaux avaient pris le relais après avoir promis que Slughorn ne serait pas torturé. Maintenant, le vieux maître des potion était en train d'attendre un supposé étudiant en potion pour les vampires et son cobaye, tout les deux invités par Dumbledore.

"Bon allez, on inspire un bon coup et on se lance." dit Max en s'apprêtant à toquer.

"Espérons juste qu'il ne se méfiera pas." songea Kamina.

"Fais semblant de dormir sur mon épaule, ça devrait le rendre un peu moins méfiant." dit il en frappant à la porte. Tandis que Slughorn arrivait près de la porte en chantonnant, la coréenne s'affala sur l'épaule de son chéri avec tellement d'application qu'il dut la soutenir pour éviter qu'elle ne bouffe le perron.

"Hum, bonjour jeune homme."

"Bonjour monsieur, c'est vous Horace Slughorn ? On vient de la part du professeur Dumbledore." expliqua Max avec un ton très naïf dans la voix, pour faire croire à son interlocuteur qu'il avait en face de lui un jeune apprenti un peu simplet et son cobaye profondément endormi sur l'épaule. Et manifestement, la petite mise en scène fit son effet à la perfection puisque la moustache de morse se retroussa en un sourire jovial. _Si jamais j'arrête ce job, je suis certain d'être plus que bon au théâtre. _songea Max en retournant le sourire mais en un peu plus abruti.

"Oh oui oui, Albus m'avait brièvement de vous. Vous êtes Luc Johnson, c'est ça ? Et elle, c'est…"

"C'est Chih-nii, mon cobaye volontaire."

"Très intéressant, je ne savais pas que les vampires pouvaient dormir comme nous." commenta Slughorn en notant le filet de bave qui s'écoulait par terre.

"Oh si si, du moment qu'ils ont avec eux un peu de leur terre natale, ils peuvent dormir de façon tout à fait normale mais c'est juste qu'on a testé une potion apparemment inoffensive avant de venir mais il semblerait qu'elle subisse brutalement une sorte de contrecoup."

"Oui, c'est souvent l'un des premiers éléments gênants dans une potion. Bien si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous mener à mon laboratoire. Avant qu'Albus ne me parle de vous, j'ignorais que l'on pouvait se spécialiser dans les potions pour les vampires mais après tout…"

"_Stupéfix_ !" le sort rouge frappa l'ancien professeur dans le dos et ce dernier s'écrasa sur le sol tandis que Kamina se "réveillait".

"Chih-nii ? T'es complètement suicidaire ou quoi ?"

"Désolé mais c'est le premier nom asiatique qui m'était venu."

"Ouais, en tout cas gardons ça pour nous parce que si elle apprend qu'on a utilisé son nom…" la vampire laissa sa phrase en suspens et les deux mercenaires passèrent quelques minutes à essayer de calmer le claquement de leurs mâchoires.

"Si… si jamais elle l'apprend…"

"Vas y, envisage tout de suite le pire scénario !" railla Kamina, pourtant bien plus pâle que d'habitude.

"Bref, au cas où elle viendrait à l'apprendre, faudra commander expressément un stock d'alcool à vaporiser." réfléchit Max.

"J'ai déjà pris cette précaution, au cas où. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais on a des souvenirs à extraire !" dit elle en retournant le corps inerte. Le vieux professeur était figé dans une expression de surprise et heureusement, ses yeux étaient encore ouvert ce qui éviterait une manipulation douloureuse et assez difficile. Puis elle réussit, au prix d'un immense effort, à oublier l'image d'une Chih-nii assoiffée de sang -_son_ sang- pour se concentrer sur la priorité du moment. Ses yeux prirent l'habituelle couleur bleu électrique tandis qu'elle sondait l'esprit du maître des potions à la recherche du fameux souvenir sur les horcruxes.

"Ça avance ?"

"Deux minutes, il ne peux pas penser alors je dois chercher seule… ça vient, je suis dans la période où il enseignait à la génération de Voldemort… je crois que j'ai un truc… non c'est pas ça… là, je l'ai : Voldemort demande à Slughorn de quoi il s'agit -ce mioche est doué- j'ai la méthode… intéressant, on aurait pu en faire si on connaissait le sort."

"On parie combien que Silver Fog a le sort en question dans ses archives ?"

"Nous leur donnerons la méthode après ça, c'est toujours bien d'avoir des créditeurs… ok, c'est bon j'ai ce qu'il faut. Tu lui modifies sa mémoire et on s'en va."

"Non, Slughorn n'est pas si idiot que ça. On va attendre une heure et demie et puis on s'en ira." expliqua Max en mettant le vieux professeur confortablement dans ce qui était apparemment son fauteuil préféré au vu de l'usure, puis s'appliqua à modifier sa mémoire de façon à ce que même Severus n'aurait que de léger soupçons. Une heure et demie plus tard, ils se faisaient raccompagner à la sortie par Slughorn en échangeant des commérages et quelques banalités sur un ton joyeux.

"Merci de nous avoir consacré un peu de votre temps, professeur." dit Max en faisant un sourire éclatant et un peu crétin.

"Oh mais je vous en prie, c'est toujours un plaisir d'aider les jeunes générations à aller de l'avant et j'ai moi-même beaucoup appris." assura le vieux professeur en faisant un signe de la main. Les deux mercenaires le lui retournèrent et Kamina s'accrocha au bras de Max pour transplanner.

"On a vraiment notre place au théâtre." commenta-t-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la forêt interdite.

"Amusant, je pensais à la même chose chez Slughorn. Bien allons porter notre résultat à Albus."

**Plus tard, bureau de Dumbledore.**

"Hum, c'est plus que ce que j'espérais et ce n'est pas plus mal." songea Dumbledore après avoir visionné les souvenirs de Slughorn via ceux de Kamina.

"Maintenant la question est : qu'allons nous faire maintenant que nous savons ce que c'est ?" réfléchit Max à voix haute

"Et aussi comment les détruire." rajouta Dumbledore en frottant sa barbe.

"À coups d'épée dans la gueule !" s'exclama Kamina d'une voix très grave. (reconnaîtront ceux qui sauront)

"Kami, sois sérieuse un peu !"

"Ben quoi ? Bon d'accord, le ton n'était pas adapté mais l'idée reste bonne, nan ? Je veux dire, on prend par exemple l'épée de Gryffondor : elle est en pur argent gobelinique et les horcruxes sont la quintessence même de la magie noire. L'argent plus les sorts qui ont été posés sur l'épée ne devraient ils pas purifier les objets que Voldemort à perverti en y mettant un morceau de son âme ?"

"… C'est une idée à creuser." répondit Dumbledore après un moment de réflexion. "Mais je serais tout de même plus rassuré si nous avions d'autres méthodes pour nous en débarrasser. De plus, il faut estimer exactement combien d'horcruxes Tom à créé. Bien sûr, il vise le chiffre magique de sept donc nous sommes au moins sûrs qu'il n'y en a, au pire, pas plus mais rien ne nous dit qu'il est arrivé à son but."

"Je vois mal comment il aurait pu ne pas y arriver, avec tout les gens qu'il a tué." grogna Max.

"Je ne parle pas de ses victimes mais plutôt des reliques possibles d'abriter son âme. Nous connaissons suffisamment Tom pour présumer sans nous tromper qu'il ne mettrait jamais un morceau de son âme dans le premier objet venu."

"Il n'est pas le seul. À ce stade là, ça relève plus de la psychologie de base qu'autre chose. N'importe quel gugusse mettrait quelque chose d'aussi précieux que son âme dans un réceptacle non moins précieux… sauf Harry. Avec son impulsivité légendaire, il serait capable de mettre ça dans une chaussette."

"Non, ça serait plutôt Dobby ça." contredit Max très sérieusement. La coréenne éclata de rire et se rappela qu'ils avaient oublié de causer une série de crises cardiaque chez les Weasley.

"Ah merde, on oublié Molly !"

"Que ? Ah oui, merde ! Bon Albus, on va vous laisser, il y a une blague qu'on a oublié de faire."

"Allez y, allez y. De toutes façons, nous avons fait un bond gigantesque dans nos recherches grâce à vous. Dès que nous saurons quelles reliques Tom a transformé, nous les rechercherons. De même, si vous pouvez faire venir quelques collègues à vous qui seraient spécialisés dans ce genre de tâches, nos recherches avanceraient certainement beaucoup plus vite."

"On va essayer mais je ne pense pas que ça se fasse : notre agence met rarement plus d'un binôme sur une même mission… Et tant que j'y pense, Severus a trouvé qui était R.A.B. ?" demanda Max en se levant.

"Oh ? Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Il a trouvé deux semaines après l'incident du médaillon, il s'agit de Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius. Reste maintenant à savoir s'il a eu le temps de détruire le médaillon comme il l'avais dit."

"Bwarf, j'ai la tête qui commence à tourner avec ces histoires. Demain est un autre jour comme on dit. Bon allons y, Gringotts nous attend !"

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient à Gringotts… avec le Golden Trio et Pansy. Tout les quatre passaient par là et comptaient profiter de la sortie des deux profs pour faire un peu de shopping, à condition de rester à proximité des mercenaires bien sûr.

"D'accord, on ira fureter rapidement près des magasins après mais pour l'instant vous restez avec nous." dit Max tandis qu'ils s'approchaient d'un guichet. "Bonjour, nous aimerions accéder au coffre des Weasley s'il vous plait." Aussitôt, Ron ainsi que le reste du groupe perdit tout intérêt à la conversation et fixa les deux énergumènes qui traitaient avec le gobelin.

"Clé s'il vous plait."

"La voici." répondit Max tout sourire en tendant effectivement la clé du coffre tandis que Ron était complètement ahuri.

"Mais… mais comment ?"

"Oh, on a… emprunté la vraie et on a fait une copie qui est dans le sac de ta mère. Ne t'inquiètes pas, on remettra la vraie dès qu'on aura fini." expliqua il en suivant le gobelin. Harry haussa les épaules en se disant que quoi qu'ils allaient faire, ça ne pouvait pas être bien grave et suivit le groupe. Un petit moment de détente fut accueilli quand Kamina confondit le voyage en wagonnet avec un tour de montagne russe et se mit à hurler comme une démente. Et ce fut face au maigre contenu du coffre que Ron se décida à réagir.

"Bon, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire exactement ?"

"Mais ceci, mon cher, ceci." dit Max en extirpant une besace de sa veste. Il l'ouvrit et ce fut quand il déversa son contenu que Harry comprit la blague : sur le sol du coffre était en train de se répandre plusieurs milliers de galions.

"No… non… NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DÉLIRE ?" hurla Ron, ahuri par la quantité d'or dévoilée.

"Pour faire simple, vu qu'on avait tué quelques mangemorts, leurs coffres se trouvaient inutiles et tu nous connais, on allait pas laisser autant d'or croupir pendant des siècles, non ?"

"Ben, non c'est vrai."

"Ah, tu vois. Donc, on a vidé leurs comptes -on continue à le faire d'ailleurs- et après avoir été examinée soigneusement, la richesse ainsi collectée est redistribuée dans les coffres des membres de l'Ordre… après qu'on ait pris un petit pourcentage, bien entendu. On a déjà fait le coffre des Lovegood, les Londubat, les Tonks et quelques autres et maintenant c'est au tour des Weasley de recevoir leurs parts."

"On en veut pas de cet argent." bougonna Ron et Harry se décida à intervenir.

"Allez, ça fait de mal à personne… et pense à la tête que fera ta mère quand elle verra tout ça." Ron hésita clairement pendant quelques minutes avant de parvenir à imaginer une réaction qui correspondait à peu près à ce que serait la réaction de sa mère, ce qui lui suffit pour céder.

"Bon d'accord mais je veux une photo de l'évènement !"

"D'accord, d'accord, t'en auras une. Je rajoute encore une besace et on pourra ressortir." ricana Max. Après cinq minutes à entendre le flot d'or se déversant dans le coffre familial -Ron fut entièrement d'accord pour dire qu'il adorait ce son- l'équipe se décida à remonter à la surface, ce qui voulait aussi dire que Kamina hurla comme une gamine en furie. Ils quittèrent la banque sous le regard noir d'un gobelin qui se massait encore l'oreille et embrassèrent les magasin du regard.

"Bien, on va essayer de faire vite parce que vous n'êtes pas censés être avec nous et je n'aime pas vraiment cette situation. Un mouvement de foule et on aurait toute les peines du monde à se regrouper."

"Pourquoi diable voudriez vous qu'il y ait un mouvement de foule ?" demanda Hermione que la possibilité laissait vraiment perplexe.

"On préfère envisager, c'est tout. De plus, avec notre ennemi commun qui commence à devenir actif, on peut craindre une attaque de mangemort à l'improviste." répondit Kamina.

"Je le saurais avec un peu d'avance." dit Harry en montrant sa cicatrice d'un signe discret.

"Ne sous estime pas l'étendue de la bêtise humaine, Harry. Il n'y a aucun doute qu'il y a de parfaits abrutis chez les mangemorts et ils pourraient rapidement arriver à la conclusion qu'une attaque impromptue sur le chemin de traverse plairait à leur maître. Quoique à vrai dire, je ne sais même pas si Voldy serait mécontent si l'attaque était un succès. En cas d'échec bien sur, il serait fou de rage mais sinon je ne sais pas." songea Max en se frottant le menton.

Une heure et demie plus tard, ils étaient de retour avec leurs fournitures et quelques ingrédients de potions qui pourraient intéresser les jumeaux diaboliques quand Dobby apparut devant eux.

"Le directeur Dumbledore désire parler avec madame Kamina Otsu-ri et monsieur Max." dit il avant de repartir dans un pop. Harry avait brièvement espéré que Dobby lâche par erreur le nom de famille de Max mais apparemment, il ne le savait pas ce qui fit soupirer le Survivant.

"À votre avis, il veut parler de quoi avec eux ?" demanda Pansy tandis que les mercenaires disparaissaient à l'angle du couloir.

"Qui sait ? Probablement de la prochaine élection du Tritonophage." songea Harry très sérieusement, s'attirant les regards inquiets de ses amis.

"Et… qu'est-ce qu'un Tritonophage, Harry ?" demanda Ron en plissant les yeux.

"Aucune idée mais je suis sûr que Luna a une théorie très intéressante à ce sujet, on va lui demander ?" demanda le Survivant en faisant un grand sourire. Du côté du bureau directorial, les choses étaient moins festives. Quand Max et Kamina pénétrèrent dans le bureau, ils aperçurent en toute logique Dumbledore mais aussi Kingsley Shacklebolt qui paraissait aussi livide que le permettait sa couleur de peau.

"Ah, vous arrivez à temps. Asseyez vous pendant que Kingsley va vous exposer la situation. Si vous voulez bien leur dire ce que vous m'avez annoncé." enjoignit Dumbledore d'un ton grave. Kingsley acquiesça faiblement et s'affala dans un fauteuil en tentant de récupérer un souffle normal.

"J'ai… vous savez sans l'ombre d'un doute que j'ai une fille, Leena."

"Oui, elle a quitté Poudlard juste avant qu'Harry n'y rentre." confirma Max .

"Oui… elle… les mangemorts l'ont enlevés il y a peu (les deux mercenaires faillirent bondir de leurs chaises), ils essaient de me faire craquer mais j'ai réussi à résister, tant bien que mal. Mais il y a quelques jours… ils… ils ont…" Kingsley ne put continuer et se mit à sangloter dans son fauteuil et ce fut un Dumbledore faisant bien plus que son age qui reprit la parole.

"Les mangemorts ont envoyé à Kingsley un paquet dans lequel se trouvait ce qui, selon toute vraisemblance, est le pouce droit de Leena. Leur injonction est claire : Kingsley doit venir seul à l'allée des Embrumes trouver un contact et dire tout ce qu'il sait sur l'Ordre, en échange de quoi sa fille lui serait rendue même si nous savons tous ce qui passerait dans l'hypothèse où il cèderait."

"Oui, les mangemorts ont la mauvaise manie de jouer avec les mots. J'imagine qu'ils n'ont pas précisé si vous la reverriez vivante ?" grinça Max. "Très bien, on va s'en occuper."

"En fait, le problème est un peu plus complexe. Tonks a essayé de retrouver Leena se son propre chef mais…"

"Elle a été capturée ?" s'écria Kamina qui sentit ses tripes se geler, surtout quand Dumbledore acquiesça tristement.

"Severus vient de me l'apprendre. Il fait son possible pour éviter qu'il ne leur arrive malheur mais il n'arrivera pas à éloigner les mangemorts indéfiniment et si c'est Tom lui-même qui veut les torturer, il ne pourra même pas opposer ne serait ce qu'une résistance symbolique."

"Je vais les retrouver !" gronda Kamina après un moment, provoquant un ahurissement doublé de colère chez son compagnon. " Ne vous en faites pas, Kingsley. Je vous jure que dans deux jours maximum, vous serrerez votre fille vivante dans vos bras." L'auror cligna des yeux, ahuri, et murmura un "merci" étranglé par l'émotion. La vampire hocha rapidement la tête et sortit rapidement du bureau pour préparer son matériel, rapidement suivie par son compagnon qui était beaucoup moins chaud à son projet.

Quand Harry et Pansy entrèrent dans la chambre après avoir été voir Luna, ils manquèrent de se prendre un livre qui se serait écrasé sur leurs visages sans les réflexes d'attrapeur d'Harry. Et une fois leur choc d'avoir failli se prendre un livre dans la tronche passé, ils eurent un autre choc : celui de voir Kamina et Max s'engueuler. Même pas une de ces disputes qui pouvaient être réglées sur l'oreiller, celle-ci semblait d'ordre professionnelle et la tension était plus que palpable, suffocante.

"Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles ! C'est trop dangereux pour toi !" cria Max tandis que Kamina finissait de faire son sac.

"Je suis assez grande pour réfléchir toute seule aux choix qui me concernent. J'ai passé l'âge d'être materné !"

"MON CUL ! Depuis que tu sais que Tonks y est aussi, t'es même plus foutue de réfléchir normalement, tout ce qui t'importe est d'aller les sauver, quitte à risquer ta vie contre Voldemort lui-même."

"Moi au moins j'agis."

"Je veux pas que tu y ailles !"

"Bon maintenant ça suffit ! Moi, Kamina Otsu-ri, deuxième capitaine de Bloody Mary de la Parade Noire, je vais retrouver et sauver ces deux personnes et qu'importe le sang que je laisserais derrière moi ! Vous avez quelque chose à dire contre ça, _Lieutenant_ ?" cracha Kamina en insistant bien sur le _Lieutenant_. Max serra la mâchoire en lui jetant un regard noir avant de baisser la tête et de grogner un "Non, mon Capitaine." à contrecoeur. La vampire hocha sèchement la tête avant de sortir rapidement. Une fois son amoureuse partie, les épaules du français s'affaissèrent et il saccagea une bonne partie de l'appartement avant de s'appuyer de tout son poids sur la cheminée. Harry finit par sortir de son état de choc et enjoignit Pansy à le suivre dehors quand il vit les brusques soubresauts de ses épaules.

"Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances, Potter ?" demanda Drago en perdant le peu de couleur sur son visage.

"Aussi sûr que pour te dire que le soleil se lèvera demain matin. Je connais pas les détails mais Kamina a décidé de tenter de sauver deux personnes sur une mission apparemment très risquée, Max a voulu la retenir et elle a fait valoir son grade pour partir quand même."

"Merlin ! Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?" demanda Ron.

"Rien… sinon prier pour que tout se passe sans accrocs." pria Harry en frottant les épaules de Pansy pour essayer de la relaxer un peu.

**Manoir Malfoy, deux heures plus tard.**

Un quasi-silence oppressant régnait dans le parc Malfoy, en dépit des quelques oiseaux paradant sur la pelouse. En apparence, le manoir semblait endormi et personne ne se serait douté que le plus dangereux mage noir y résidait en maître absolu.

Le silence était toujours aussi oppressant et c'est sur ces entrefaites qu'une nuée de chauve-souris se mit à planer au dessus du jardin avant de fondre sur un enchevêtrement d'arbres et de s'y agglutiner. La nuée occupa les trois arbres pendant quelques minutes en formant une grosse masse noire et compacte jusqu'à ce Kamina en sorte en titubant, sortant peu à peu d'un état second. Elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air ahurie et quand elle vit les chauve-souris repartir en s'éparpillant, elle fut plus que largement déboussolée. Puis les liaisons nerveuses reprirent leurs rôles et elle se souvint où elle avait déjà vu pareil spectacle. Du temps de sa formation vampirique, il se passait exactement la même chose quand le prince transplannait, à défaut d'autres mots, sauf que lui ne sortait pas de la nuée en titubant, question de classe. Ça avait d'ailleurs été l'un de ses échecs les plus cuisants : malgré toute la patience et les explications précises du prince, elle n'avait jamais réussi à opérer ne serait ce qu'un début de transplannage ou même de métamorphose.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses mauvais souvenirs, elle s'autorisa un petit sourire de victoire avant de reprendre son sérieux et de se cacher dans l'ombre. Apparemment, elle avait été prise d'une sorte de transe une fois hors de Poudlard qui l'avait aidé à passé au dessus de son blocage et, toujours inconsciemment, elle avait transplanné en suivant la signature magique de Tonks comme un chien aurait suivi son odeur… ou du moins, c'était l'hypothèse la moins absurde.

Glissant contre le mur du manoir et après avoir pris ses dispositions pour la suite, la vampire avança précautionneusement en respirant profondément pour capter la moindre trace de Tonks ou même d'un mangemort en faction. Tous ses autres sens étaient actifs pour éviter de se faire repérer et jusque là, ça avait bien marché. Soudain elle s'arrêta en entendant un bâillement ainsi qu'un pouls non loin d'elle. Elle longea doucement le mur et passa sa tête discrètement pour voir un mangemort en faction devant la porte… ou plutôt presque affalé contre le mur et à moitié endormi.

_Voldemort peine vraiment à trouver des troupes compétentes_. songea Kamina en s'approchant sans un bruit. Elle aurait pu continuer son chemin aussitôt être passé dans le dos du mangemort mais Leena et peut être aussi Tonks étaient blessées, donc il valait mieux qu'elle dégage le chemin à l'aller pour s'assurer une retraite rapide, surtout si un mangemort voyait les cellules vides alors qu'elles s'échappaient. Sans aucune hésitation, elle sortit une corde de piano et serra de toutes ses forces pour étrangler le mangemort… mais pas trop non plus, sinon elle allait le décapiter et une gerbe de sang étalée sur le mur n'était pas franchement discret.

Quand le mangemort arrêta enfin de bouger et par la même occasion de lui taper dans les tibias -ce n'est pas que ça lui faisait mal mais c'était franchement énervant- Kamina relâcha la pression et cacha le cadavre encore chaud dans un buisson dense. Normalement, personne ne devrait le trouver… sauf si ce serpent de malheur se mettait à vadrouiller, là ça devenait plus que compromis. Après qu'elle fut sûre que le mangemort était parfaitement dissimulé, elle se remit en route, la corde de piano bien serrée dans ses mains. Vingt mètres plus loin, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les cachots, elle stoppa tout mouvement et serra la mâchoire. Un mangemort adossé au coin du couloir n'aurait pas posé de problème s'il n'avais pas un copain qui lui faisait face et qui excluait donc grandement les possibilités d'un meurtre furtif. Grognant légèrement contre cette contrariété, elle resta immobile à réfléchir quelques minutes puis se concentra en sortant une sarbacane et deux fléchettes empoisonnées avec un neurotoxique ultrarapide. Avec un peu de chance, aucun des deux ne se rendraient compte de quoi que ce soit. Elle inspira un grand coup et souffla deux coups forts. Le résultat fut plutôt mitigé. La première fléchette se planta dans la nuque du mangemort qui se prit presque aussitôt la gorge entre les mains mais la deuxième se planta dans l'œil de l'autre mangemort. Le poison agit bien sûr mais le temps qu'il trépasse, l'œil crevé avait un peu coulé par terre sans parler des hurlements bien vite étouffés. L'oreille alerte, elle épongea le liquide avec un papier essuie tout puis aspergea la zone d'alcool à brûler avant d'y mettre le feu. De cette façon, même si Nagini passait, il ne sentirait rien. Après avoir soigneusement caché les deux corps, elle se remit en route et sentit soulagée de voir enfin des cellules s'aligner dans un couloir sombre et humide.

Un peu fébrile elle parcourut rapidement l'intérieur des cellules grâce au panneau coulissant sur chaque porte et faillit ne pas reconnaître Tonks tant elle avait changé son apparence. Ses cheveux roses vifs étaient passé au noir le plus profond de même que sa peau qui s'était assombrit le plus possible. En somme, l'apparence parfaite pour se cacher dans l'ombre. Ne perdant pas un instant, elle défonça la serrure d'un bon coup de pied et les deux occupantes des cachots sursautèrent quand la porte claqua contre le mur. Puis Tonks reconnut son amie et son visage se débarrassa d'une angoisse profonde, mais Kamina ne comptait pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Aussi Leena fut elle surprise de la force de la gifle que l'ex auror se prit, elle qui avait dit que son amie allait les sauver, ça commençait d'une façon bizarre. Au moins, ça l'avais distraite de l'état de sa main.

"Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu te rends compte de la merde dans laquelle tu t'es foutue ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'est passé par la tête pour que tu essaie de la sauver seule et enceinte en plus de ça !"

"Je… je voulais essayer." balbutia Tonks qui reprenait son apparence habituelle.

"Mais bordel, tu es enceinte et seule ! Je veux bien passer sur ta grossesse, mais tu n'as pas le niveau pour t'infiltrer toute seule dans le plus dangereux manoir sorcier du moment, prendre quelqu'un avec toi et en ressortir sans te faire remarquer. Même moi, je ne pense pas qu'on passera inaperçues. Tu as de la chance que Bellatrix se soit évaporée sinon tu serais sans doute morte à l'heure qu'il est. Comprends moi Tonks, tu es mon amie et tu as déjà morflé bien plus que le commun des mortels et… je ne veux pas te perdre."

"D'a…d'accord, désolée d'avoir agi sur un coup de tête." se repentit Tonks en faisant une petite mine.

"Si ça peut te rassurer, moi aussi je suis venue ici sur une impulsion. Bon en route, tirons nous d'ici au plus vite."

Leena, qui était restée bien sagement en dehors de l'engueulade en règle, se leva et poussa un petit cri de douleur en prenant brièvement appui sa main mutilée. Aussitôt, la coréenne plongea sur elle et regarda la blessure qui lui arracha une belle grimace.

"Ouille, mais ils t'ont coupé le pouce avec quoi ? Un sécateur rouillé ?"

"Je… urgh, je sais pas si c'était un sécateur mais c'était… rouillé." expliqua Leena, la respiration hachée par les vagues de douleur venant de sa main.

"Aïe, faudra te faire un rappel pour le tétanos… et s'occuper maintenant de ta blessure parce que si ça continue comme ça, tu vas te vider de ton sang. Bon tiens, mords dans ça parce que ce que je vais faire va te faire un mal de chien." dit Kamina en tendant un morceau de bois entouré de cuir. Leena sentit son pouls s'accélérer brutalement mais mordit quand même dans le cuir. Pendant ce temps, Kamina avait sortie une balle de neuf millimètres et la dévissa pour obtenir la poudre noire qu'elle déposa en un petit tas sur la blessure sanguinolente, ce qui arracha une grimace ainsi qu'un gémissement étouffé à la jeune noire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Tonks en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

"Je vais cautériser la plaie. Si on avait le temps, je t'aurais bien endormie Leena mais on doit se dépêcher donc on se reposera plus tard… essaie de ne pas trop crier." dit la vampire en craquant une allumette avec laquelle elle alluma la poudre. Il y eut une minuscule explosion qui ne fit qu'un bruit sourd bien vite couvert par les hurlements étouffés de la fille de Kingsley qui se tenait la main brûlée.

"Désolée pour ça mais on se reposera plus tard, il faut qu'on s'arrache tant qu'on ne nous cherche pas restez derrière moi et faites attention à ne rien toucher !"

"Attends, t'aurais pas une arme dans ta veste ? Ou n'importe quoi pour qu'on se défende ?" demanda Tonks qui avait été privée de sa baguette.

"Non, les armes à feu se grippent dans nos vestes magiques… ceci dit, je dois avoir quelques lames… voilà, ça devrait aller avec ça." dit elle en sortant trois sabres courts et un couteau militaire qui traînaient dans sa veste. Après s'être équipée pour pouvoir se défendre convenablement, les trois femmes entreprirent de refaire le chemin inverse mais, alors qu'elles étaient près du hall et donc à une vingtaine de mètres de la sortie, Kamina leur fit signe de s'arrêter et tourna la tête dans plusieurs direction avant de serrer les dents.

"Et merde !" siffla-t-elle en cherchant une autre sortie.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" chuchota anxieusement Tonks.

"Ils ont donné l'alerte et ils sont en train de se diriger par ici. Préparez vous à vous défendre." expliqua-t-elle alors qu'une vingtaine de mangemorts apparaissait de tout cotés. Les trois femmes se mirent en garde même s'il y avait peu de chances qu'elle puisse résister très longtemps et Tonks se dit que, effectivement, elle avait de chance que Bellatrix soit portée disparue. Heureusement pour leur espérance de vie, les mangemorts se contentèrent de les tenir en joue sous l'injonction de Lucius Malfoy. Kamina essaya de trouver encore une sortie pendant le répit qui leur était accordé jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une voix aiguë siffler de les amener. Aussitôt, elle ne perdit plus un instant, arracha la bague en argent qui pendait à son cou et la passa au doigt de Tonks.

"Tiens, c'est un portoloin d'urgence, tu résumeras la situation aux personnes que tu vas te rencontrer et Leena (la vampire se tourna vers la fille de Kingsley) empêche la de revenir ici."

"Quoi ? Attends… tu ne comptes pas rester ? Arrête, on va trouver un moyen !" s'écria Tonks en paniquant.

"Désolée Tonks mais il n'y en a pas. C'est mon boulot de me sacrifier pour que les autres et puis, je ne suis quand même pas si facile à abattre." sourit Kamina avant d'assommer la lycanthrope, comme ça Leena aurait moins de difficultés à tenir sa promesse.

"Tiens lui la main et tu feras un bilan à ceux qui vont t'ausculter, ne cherche pas à comprendre."

"Inutile, il est impossible de transplanner ou d'utiliser des portoloins dans ce manoir." intervint la voix traînante de Lucius Malfoy. Kamina le regarda se démarquer des autres mangemorts et eut un sourire narquois.

"Vous êtes sûrs ? Même les portoloins spéciaux de la Parade Noire ? **Activation**." cria-t-elle dans la langue rocailleuse utilisée par tous les Corbeaux. La bague brilla d'un vif éclat bordeaux avant d'englober les deux sorcières qui disparurent dans un pop plus sonore que la normale.

"Alors, toujours aussi sûrs de vos barrières ?" railla Kamina avec un grand sourire avant de s'élancer sur les mangemorts, tout crocs et lames dehors.

**Même instant, aire d'arrivage pour portoloins d'urgence.**

Leena se sentit s'écraser sur le sol dur dans un grand flash couleur bordeaux tandis qu'une voix impersonnelle annonçait "Capitaine Kamina Otsu-ri, Bloody Mary". Elle reprit sa respiration, Tonks toujours assommée, et s'aperçut qu'une équipe médicale s'approchait rapidement. Et après les vérifications de base -l'infirmier qui s'occupait d'elle n'eut aucune réaction en voyant l'absence de son pouce-, l'équipe se rendit compte de l'absence de la proprio du portoloin.

"Hé mais une seconde, où est Kamina ?"

"Elle est au manoir Malfoy et elle nous a envoyé ici." expliqua Leena en espérant qu'ils ne la mettraient pas en prison pour avoir utilisé le portoloin de quelqu'un sans ledit quelqu'un. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que l'atmosphère de l'aire d'arrivage était saturée de vapeurs de veritaserum et donc que personne, pas même l'équipe médicale, ne pouvait mentir. Naturellement, ses explications furent acceptées et les deux sorcières furent amenées vers l'infirmerie.

"Bon ok, vous allez expliquer tout ça dans les moindres détails pendant qu'on s'occupera de vos blessures à l'infirmerie… et elle a quoi, votre amie ?"

"Otsu-ri l'a assommée pour éviter qu'elle n'y retourne."

"Oh, je vois. Ben on lui mettra des sangles le temps de la soigner mais dès que serez à nouveau à Poudlard, on ne sera plus responsables."

"Poudlard ? Pourquoi ?"

"Kamina Otsu-ri est en mission à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Mais son supérieur vous en parlera quand il viendra alors en attendant, allongez vous sur le lit."

**Manoir Malfoy, quinze minutes plus tard.**

Stupéfait, Voldemort observa le chaos qui régnait au rez-de-chaussée. La moitié des mangemorts présents étaient par terre en train de se tenir quelque chose, une partie avait cessé de respirer et un énorme trou donnait une jolie vue sur le jardin mais ça, ce n'était pas l'œuvre de la vampire qui gisait assommée par terre. En réalité, le trou avait été fait par Severus qui comptait louper sa cible pour faire un trou dans le mur pour créer une porte de sortie à son amie, il avait parfaitement réussi de ce côté-là, mais le détail qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'il y ait des poutres en bois dans les murs et qu'une de ces poutres assomme la vampire. Fort heureusement, personne n'avait vu ce qui l'avait assommée et donc quand Lucius lui planta son épée en travers du cœur, le résultat ne changea rien puisqu'elle était déjà morte, ce que fit remarquer Voldemort.

"Peux tu me dire ce que tu fabriques, Lucius ? Tu sais que ça ne fait rien aux vampires."

"Je sais, monseigneur, mais tant qu'elle a cette épée dans le cœur, elle est comme véritablement morte et ne peut plus nous causer de souci."

"Hum, bonne idée Lucius. Jetez la dans un cachot et enchaînez là avec les chaînes anti-vampires, nous la soumettrons plus tard à la Question (torture) pour connaître les secrets de son organisation et après seulement, nous la tuerons." Voldemort éclata de rire tandis que ses mangemorts emmenaient Kamina dans les cachots dont elle avait libéré Tonks et Leena un plus tôt, le tout sans savoir le mal de tête perçant causé chez Harry.


End file.
